Bound by Fate
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: During a mission, Lisanna is gravely hurt and to save her life Natsu does the only thing he can: he binds her life to his. What consequences will this bring to both of them? Lisanna x Natsu x Angel x Yukino / Ultear x Gray x Cana x Juvia / with slight crossover elements from Devil May Cry
1. Bound by fate

Greetings

It's been a while since I last wrote any work (just look at all those unfinished stories on my profile), but I had to write this (maybe small or large?) fic. This pairing has been on my mind since episode 95 (manga chapter…can't remember) but I mostly see Natsu and Lucy fics on the site. So I decided to start this fic in hopes others will join me and increase the void that is of Natsu x Lisanna fanfics.

**Fair Warning**: this story is a harem fic as you can see in the summary, the pairing is Natsu with Lisanna AND Angel and Yukino. Lisanna is the main girl on this story. Gray gets his own harem later on.

Enjoy!

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

"_No. This can't be happening, not again!"_

Those were the thoughts of the foster child of Igneel; Natsu Dragneel as he held the dying form of his childhood friend, correction, the woman he loves. He desperately tries to think of a way to save her. Unfortunately, his magic mostly consists of offensive techniques and there is no one close in the vicinity to heal her.

Then it hit him.

There is a way to save her, a lost magic Igneel taught him for a special occasion. Resigning himself he brushes the locks of white hair from the girl's eyes and prepares himself for what he's about to do.

"Forgive me…Lisanna…"

* * *

><p><strong>Several days ago…<strong>

Raindrops continued to fall all over Magnolia soaking everything on its wake, but for 3 siblings the rain didn't matter at all.

"Welcome home"

Team Natsu (plus others) watched the 2 year late reunion of the takeover siblings with a smile on their face. But for one of them, on the inside he was more than glad to have finally found her.

Natsu Dragneel smiled as he watched the 3 siblings crying in joy. As he promised when they were younger he had found her. Natsu recalled the moment he saw her on the other Fairy Tail; at first joy filled his heart after fate allowed him to see her again, then sadness when he was told she wasn't the same Lisanna he once knew but her counterpart in Edolas, but he pushed those feelings aside to concentrate on getting his friends back. Finally pure happiness when she reappeared once again, this time confirming she was indeed the Lisanna he once knew…his Lisanna.

The dragon slayer would have loved to be able to talk to her alone; just the two of them like back then, and that brief hug they shared was too short for his liking. But he realized he was being selfish; Mira and Elfman needed her more than him right now so he could wait. After all, they had all the time in the world.

Unfortunately for the pink haired slayer, patience was not his virtue:

After returning to the guild they threw a party celebrating her return until way late into the night, followed by one of their classic all bout brawls in the guild (not that he complained). After that he found Lisanna, Mira and Elfman embracing one another in blissful sleep, a smile on each of them, the first time in a few years they finally had pleasant dreams.

Not wanting to disturb such lovely scene Natsu decided tomorrow would be another day.

Next day however had other plans, as Lisanna spent most of the day getting readjusted back to her old life, sure they briefly talked in the morning but she had to run as Mirajane pulled her to town to get new clothes and things she needed, to spend some sister-sister time. Natsu didn't mind.

The following morning he was sure he could catch her in a free time she had, but as luck would have it Erza pulled him and the rest of the team on a mission stating he and Gray were being lazy (even after only one day had passed since they returned from Edolas). Of course both mages didn't complain one bit for fear of awakening the wrath of the one called "Titania" of Fairy Tail. So reluctantly team Natsu embarked on another mission.

"What's the matter Natsu? This is the first time I actually see you sad because we're going on a mission."- The stellar mage, Lucy Heartfilia asked to the dragon slayer walking next to her.

"It's nothing"- Natsu replied –"There was just something I needed to do."

"Like what? The most I see you do is train, sleep, eat, break into my house"- the dragon slayer sheepishly smiled while the thick mark on Lucy's head got bigger –"or fight against anyone in the guild."

"Aye. He can still fight Gray here"- The blue exceed, Happy, said as he joined their conversation.

"Meh, I'm not in the mood of wiping the floor with droopy eyes there"- Natsu said as he pointed to the Ice mage ahead of them talking to Erza.

"Don't you mean you're not in the mood of Erza beating you two senseless for fighting"- Lucy said with a smirk. Of course Natsu denied it of course, but he knew she had hit the spot.

"Now that I think about it, Natsu's been acting strange ever since Li…"- The blue cat couldn't finish as said slayer quickly covered his mouth nearly suffocating him.

"EVER SINCE WE RETURNED FROM EDOLAS, RIGHT HAPPY!" – Natsu quickly added to avoid any suspicion from the blonde girl. – "And I'm not acting strange!"

"Try saying that without freaking out or raising your voice level"- Gray said –"by the way, I can kick your fiery ass anytime, anywhere."

"Wanna bet; perverted stripper?"

"Bring it on, fire breath!"

While the two bickered, armored hands slammed their heads together. –"Knock it off you two!. We're here."- Erza said as he pointed to Natsu's most feared enemy: the train station.

"Kill me now." – Were the last words Natsu said as he stepped inside the unmoving train, his nausea already kicking in.

* * *

><p>Two days…TWO ANNOYING DAYS! Just to take care of the job Erza picked. Well, the pay was good so it wasn't a waste of time but the job of eliminating a dark guild of mostly amateurs was boring for the entire group. On his way back home Natsu was starting to think he would never get his chance to talk with…<p>

"Lisanna…"

"Welcome back." – Lisanna greeted them as the flying cat landed on her lap. She was sitting at the foot of the door to his house waiting for them. -"How was the job?"

"OK… _Boring without you_…"- Natsu replied, leaving that last part on his mind. –"And you? What did you do these last few days?"

"Not much, I spent the days missing you…"

Hearing this, the pink haired slayer did a double take back- "Say again?"

"I spent the days missing doing jobs"- Lisanna said with a small blush that went unnoticed by Natsu –"I was thinking on doing a job tomorrow."

"Oh"- Natsu replied, a bit sad she was leaving soon –"So Mira and Elfman are going to go with you right? Just like the old times."

"Actually, I was hoping you could go with me on this mission"- The white haired beauty said with a tint of red adorning her cheeks –"But you're probably too tired, after all you've just gotten back."

"Not at all !" – Natsu's face reinvigorated after hearing her proposal. – "Tomorrow's perfect to me."

Lisanna's face lit up with a smile, a smile Natsu missed seeing for the last 2 years –"Great! So tomorrow it is then. Well, I better get going, see ya tomorrow Natsu."- Giving him the sleeping blue cat, the girl left towards her house.

"Goodnight Lisanna"- Natsu watched as she walked until he couldn't see her anymore.

"! You Liiiiiiiiike her !"- Happy replied with a mischievous smile, revealing he wasn't sleeping and heard all of their conversation.

"Yeah…"- Natsu replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

Normally Happy would have freaked since every time he said the same phrase everyone fervently denied it or just kept quiet about it, but he knew Natsu very well after all he was his Nakama, his best friend.

"Alright Happy, we need to rest for tomorrow so we can help Lisanna in the mission she picks"- Natsu said to the blue exceed with a smile on his face.

"Aye sir!."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time…<strong>

Natsu looked down to the girl's neck ready to do the deed that would save her, but at the same time not knowing what exactly did Igneel meant with the whole "binding them together" speech. Deciding he would find out later he proceeded to bite her in the neck, eliciting a small gasp from Lisanna as fire coursed through her veins.

Only later would he realize he not only saved her by infusing part of his magic into her, he had also branded her as his mate.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

There you have it, chapter one of this fanfic. I'm still not sure if either make it a few chapters long or make an entire new story arc that diverges a bit from the normal timeline (the s-class trials).

I'll let you know in the next chapters. In the meantime feel free to review, I will take into consideration any tip you offer.

Until then.


	2. For her pleasure?

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>For her pleasure<strong>_

"The girl is alive?"- A man wearing a black cloak asked.

"She was never dead to begin with, only in a parallel reality."- A disembodied voice said. –"You are to go and capture her, and then we shall be closer to our goal."

"But her guild has powerful mages like Gildarts and Erza, not to mention her own sister is an S class mage."

"Are you afraid then?"

"No master. It's just that it will take too much time to get her if I go alone"- The figure replied with a smirk.

"In any case you don't need to worry, no one will interfere. My sources tell me she will go on a mission today; intercept her team, capture her and dispose of the rest."

"It will be a pleasure"- The man stood up and grabbed his triple-bladed scythe. He was confident whoever escorted the girl would be no match for him.

* * *

><p>"I've got to say; I'm not surprised you decided to make your move Natsu" – Gildarts Clive, the ace of Fairy Tail said to the young dragon slayer. –"If she hadn't vanished two years ago I bet you two would be doing it like there's no tomorrow by now."<p>

"Are you gonna give me an advice or not?"- A red as a tomato Natsu asked the S-Class Mage.

"Probably the guild would be filled with little pink haired brats too ha ha ha!"

"Gildarts!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop"- Gildarts wiped a tear of his eye while smoke came out of Natsu's head–"As you told me this is the perfect opportunity: after you finish the job take her out to a fancy restaurant, be sure to behave with your eating habits (_even __though __she __doesn__'__t __seem __to __mind_), make sure to create a mood."

"Create a mood…"- Natsu wrote on a small notepad, making Gildarts sweat drop.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have much problem confessing to her. Something tells me she harbors the same feelings for you"

"Really! How can you tell?" – Natsu asked to Gildarts, while the S-Mage was surprised the pink head was that clueless.

"Call it a gut feeling"- Gildarts answered as he motioned Natsu outside. –"Now get going, you don't want to keep her waiting do you?"

"You're right, thanks for the advice Gildarts."- Natsu then headed off towards the guild while Gildarts watched on. He had a strange feeling about this mission but brushed it aside and wished Natsu the best of luck.

* * *

><p>"So he and Lucy are just friends, right?"<p>

"Aye. Natsu was the one that brought Lucy to Fairy Tail when we first met her, and then we formed a team together"

"I see"- a relieved Lisanna said to Happy, glad it wasn't the same case as in Edolas.

"Why do you ask Lisanna?"- Happy's question broke her line of thoughts, startling her for a moment.

"Well uh, you see, it's just that…"

"!You liiiiiiiiiiiike him!"- Happy said, rolling his tongue.

Lisanna turned a deep shade of red; it seemed absence does make the heart fonder. Before she could answer Natsu arrived.

"Good morning Lisanna, ready to set out?"

Glad for the distraction, Lisanna stood up and greeted him -"Yeah, just let me get my things."

As she turned to enter the guild, Natsu couldn't help notice the attire she was wearing today: a light blue shirt that shows her light figure, a pair of sneakers and some really short-shorts which left Natsu mesmerized with her long creamy legs. Her Fairy Tail stamp visible on her left thigh. It was a good thing she had her back to him or else she would have seen his face, the things that passed through Natsu's head gave him a slight nosebleed.

"_Damn __Gildarts __and __his __perverted __ideas_!"- The slayer thought even though he was the one that envisioned such graphic things with Lisanna. Looking down he was shocked to find a smirking Happy who was onto him.

"!You liiiiiiiiiiiike her!"

"I thought I left that clear last night"- Natsu scowled to the smilling exceed. –"Anyway, ready to go Happy?"

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm going with Charle to visit Lucky and Marl and the others. Hope you don't mind I leave you two alone."

"So you're going with Charle huh? !You liiiiiiiiiiiike her!"- Natsu mimicked.

"Natsu is mean! Making fun of my love life!"- Happy left in tears leaving a perplexed Natsu.

"_But __I __only __repeated __what __you __always __say_?"

"Natsu."- A big shadow loomed over said dragon slayer, even though he was more powerful there was something in Elfman that made Natsu cringe in fear. –"You better take good care of my little sister as a real man would."

Natsu had the decency not to nosebleed in front of Elfman while he processed how he could take "care" of Lisanna like a "real man" would.

"Is that clear!"

"Aye sir!"- Natsu replied in a Happy-type of way.

"Now now Elfman, I know Natsu will take good care of her"- Mirajane said as she appeared next to her brother. –"Isn't that right, Natsu?"

Even though she said it with a lovely expression, Natsu could still feel the promise of immense pain should her little sister got harmed in any way during their mission.

Lowering her gaze Mira continued –"It's just that…it's her first time in a mission without us since she returned, Natsu."

"We know she can take care of herself"- Elfman added –"but we still worry about her."

Natsu understood, it wasn't easy for them after what they lived through before –"You don't need to worry at all. I'll protect Lisanna with my life, that's a promise."

Both siblings were relieved to hear that –"Since a real man is escorting my sister then there is nothing to fear. I trust in you Natsu."

While Elfman entered the guild, Mira told Natsu one last thing. –"I trust you too Natsu but take this as well."-Grabbing the small package Natsu was shocked when he realized it was a box of condoms, ribbed for her pleasure to be exact.

"I'm too young to be an aunt".- Mira said as she left him with his jaw hitting the floor.

"_Something __tells __me __Mira __is __not __the __saint __we __all __think __she __is_"- Natsu thought while ignoring the plot hole of how they knew what a condom was. (Seriously, do they exist on that world? Or do they have some sort of magic to prevent pregnancy?).

"Ready to go Natsu"- Lisanna reemerged from the guild with a backpack.

Acting quickly, Natsu hid the box of condoms before she got a glimpse of them.-"Sure, let's head off."- Natsu said with a smile to match hers. –"By the way, you haven't told me what mission we're doing."

"Something simple, this person asked for us to catch them a certain fish they consider a delicacy in their hometown. Sounds easy right?"- While the dragon slayer agreed with her, Lisanna had other reasons of picking such an easy mission; -"_If __all __goes __right, __I __will __have __enough __time __so __I __can __finally __confess __my __feelings __to __Natsu.__"_- She had also considered the possibility of him just liking her as a friend, nothing more (clueless as Natsu). But she wanted to take her chances, the memories of the other Lucy and Natsu on Edolas still fresh in her mind.

* * *

><p>From atop of Fairy Tail, a certain blond mage watched as both Natsu and Lisanna headed off towards their mission. As she watched them she couldn't deny a small pang of jealousy that invaded her.<p>

"_I know she and Natsu were close ever since childhood and Natsu is only my friend. But why do I still feel like I've lost him. "–_sighing she closed her eyes_ –"_I'm just being silly, it's just two friends on a mission, yeah that's just what it is"But no matter how many times she repeated those words , she still felt she had lost her opportunity with the pink head dragon slayer.

"Don't worry Lucy, my love for you will never go away"- Loke said as he groped, I mean hugged her from behind, surprising her.

A scream followed by a hard slap was heard through Fairy tail that morning, many wondered if it had something to do with a blushing mad stellar mage and a stellar spirit with broken glasses and a hand printed on his cheek.

* * *

><p><p>

A.N.

First of all thanks to adamski, Kimba616, ChedderChez and Max Tiger. The first people to review my fic, and special thanks for those who marked this story as favorite alert. And yes Kimba, this pair need more love from the fans, I hope others get inspired and will write more NaLi fics for the site.

Just to be clear; it's not that I dislike Lucy in any way, It's just that there's already a ton of fics pairing her with Natsu. Don't expect any Lucy bashing in any way. Also, don't expect a lemon next chapter because of the condom scene, they will take it slow, but there will be one in the future.

The chapters might be too short, but this way I can write and update faster.

Until then


	3. Date night

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on. Also, for the faint of heart expect some dreaded...light fluff.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>To think he had finally gotten his wish made Natsu jump in joy (on his head that is), he was finally alone with Lisanna just like old times. Sure, Happy was missing but he was certain the flying blue cat planned it like this to give him the space he needed to confess to the white hair girl (and at the same time get some free time between missions to pursue his own source of affection, namely Charle).<p>

Everything was perfect so far, that is everything but this…

! I can fly!

! You can fly!

Can we fly?

The job Lisanna took was the "Let's fishing" poster no one dared to take, after team Natsu discovered it was extremely tedious to fish the winged creatures, and to add insult to injury the fish tasted horrible.

"Wow, I almost got one"

But in the end Natsu didn't care, he was next to the object of his affection after all. Turning to his side he found Lisanna struggling with her fishing rod, the girl in question had no idea of how hard it was to catch those fish so he didn't blame her for taking this specific mission. If only there was another way to catch them.

"I got it!" – Lisanna broke Natsu's line of thought –"If we use magic we can do this a lot faster."

To say Natsu was surprised was an understatement –"Wow, you're right! You're really smart." –Maybe the smartest in the guild since not even Erza or Makarov thought about it.

Firing up, Natsu jumped into the canyon and shouted–"Karyū no Tekken" **(1)–** igniting his hands on fire he proceeded to punch as many fish as he could, of course he lowered his power considerably to avoid turning the fish into charcoal. Smiling at Natsu's never ending optimism Lisanna used her Animal Soul:Half Bird to help the pink hair dragon slayer in catching their prey. After a few minutes they had more than enough to complete the required quantity to meet the job description, they could even afford a few for themselves (of course Natsu would never touch the thing after Happy nearly died of food poisoning last time).

Back in town:

"Impressive!" – The man was astonished at the quantity of winged fish the couple brought to his restaurant. –"These will last me for a long time. I can't thank you enough; you even took the liberty of cooking some for me!"

"Yeah… that was our intention" – Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head. –"You're not planning on giving them to your clients, are you?"

"Of course not!"- The man quickly replied –"All of these are going to my personal stash, I just can't have enough of them."

"_You__'__re __a __brave __man __for __eating __those_"- Natsu thought as the man gave Lisanna the reward and a few cooked fish as a bonus.

"Once again thank you, both of you. In fact, if you ever feel like it you are welcomed to eat here, free of charge."

"Thank you, we just might do that"- Lisanna replied with a smile while secretly planning her move to confess to Natsu.

Leaving the fancy place, both of them headed towards the Inn they were staying at. All the while Natsu looking at the package Lisanna carried like it was a bomb ready to go off.

"You should get rid of those Lisanna. Trust me; they taste bad."

The girl looked at Natsu with doubt; if the owner of the restaurant wanted them so much then surely they don't taste that bad, right? Taking a small piece she proceeded to eat it, much to Natsu's horror. Almost immediately her face turned purple for consuming the awful fish, fortunately Natsu gave her some water to wash away the bad taste.

"Told ya."

Lisanna looked at Natsu who bore a small smile- "Not funny, Natsu."- She said with fake anger, he did warn her after all.

Natsu was about to add another small joke when he realized this was his chance –"Say Lisanna, since we haven't eaten anything in a while maybe we could go out later for dinner." – The dragon slayer said as he turned his head to the side, not wanting her to see his blush. -"Well, I'm just saying. With us leaving tomorrow morning and…"

"Natsu Dragneel, are you asking me out on a date?"- Lisanna wore a playful smile, but on the inside she was jumping in joy. It seemed the slayer was making it much easier for her.

"Well, yeah"- Natsu replied with a serious expression –"Lisanna; would you go out with me?"

To say she was surprised was an understatement; this was one of the rare moments Natsu spoke without any childish comment. Her surprise was quickly replaced with a deep blush that adorned her face. –"Yes, I would love to, Natsu."

For some reason, their bodies had come closer during their talk, their faces a few inches of each other. Slowly closing the gap, their lips came closer and closer until they both realized the closeness between them and quickly proceeded to gain space between themselves.

"Look at the time; we should get ready before we go out!"- Natsu said with a huge blush while looking at the sky.

"Yeah, we should get going."- Lisanna added looking down while sporting a matching blush. And so both headed towards the Inn anxious for what could happen tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daaaaaaaaamn<em>!"

Was the thought crossing trough Natsu as he entered his room at the Inn, after careful planning for this day he forgot a key element: wardrobe. He rarely cared what clothes he had on himself but tonight he knew he had to look his finest to impress Lisanna. Looking outside he realized it was too late to go out and buy something, and his back pack only carried the basics and another set of his preferred clothes.

Resigning himself he decided to at least change to a set of cleaner clothes, opening the backpack he was surprised to find a box he hadn't noticed before with a small drawing of Happy. The box contained some clothes Natsu found perfect for tonight.

"Thank you Happy, you're a lifesaver!" – Natsu exclaimed with huge tears dropping from his eyes.

Back at Magnolia, several Mages of Fairy tail wondered who had ransacked their closets and left their clothes littered all around.

Taking a quick bath, Natsu proceeded to change; he wore some dark slacks with matching shoes, a black jacket with a dark pink shirt underneath. Of course his scarf was around his neck as always. Before he left he got a glimpse of the "package" Mira had given him.

"_What __was __Mira __thinking? __We__'__re __not __even __a __couple __yet! __Let __alone __start __thinking __about __sex_."

Later would he realize that stage wasn't too far away for both of them.

Realizing it was time he left his room and walked next door to Lisanna's, straightening up he knocked the door twice.

"I'm coming."

When Lisanna opened her door Natsu was unprepared for what he saw: standing before him was Lisanna dressed in a sleeveless light blue dress with crossed straps, the dress left her back exposed and a midriff on the left showed her long leg, blue heels complement her attire. Light makeup as well as a bit of eyeliner to highlight her features.

"Wow…"- For once Natsu was speechless –"You look…beautiful."

"Thanks."- Lisanna's cheek turns red after his remark – "You don't look too bad yourself, Natsu."

Gathering his wits he offered her his arm –"Shall we." – To which she linked her arm with his.

* * *

><p>Dinner was uneventful (both glad the owner was serious about not giving flying fish to his clients).The young couple chatted about trivial things from childhood memories to Natsu's last missions and Lisanna's experiences in Edolas, making small comparisons between him and his counterpart Natsu Dragion.<p>

"Oh come on, it's kinda cute"- Lisanna smiled remembering Dragion's change when he was pulled out of a transport, while Natsu pouted.

Then to other things as to how much the guild had changed since she returned, It seemed most didn't want her to know what happened during the war with phantom lord and how the guild was destroyed, but eventually Natsu told her everything since she had a right to know.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry about that"

"What do you mean? It wasn't your fault; you don't need to apologize for that."

"But I do"- Natsu defended his argument –"I promised you the guild would never get harmed while I was there, and I failed you."

Natsu felt her hand over his and turned to look at Lisanna –"There's nothing to apologize, you kept your promise; Fairy Tail is still standing and bigger and stronger than before."

Accepting her words Natsu recovered his happy demeanor and changed to a more pleasant subject.

Much later would the pair left the restaurant after tanking the owner for his hospitality, since it was still early to return to the Inn they decided to take a walk through the empty streets towards the town's plaza. Noticing she was cold he lends her his jacket as they took a seat in a nearby bench.

"_This __is __it; __now __or __never_."- Natsu thought as he prepared his speech, unknowing she was thinking the same.

"Lisanna…"

"Natsu…"

Both stopped and shared a small laugh. Clearing her mind Lisanna spoke first:

"You go first Natsu."- The girl offered to get time to gather more courage for what she was about to say to him. –"I insist."

Straightening up Natsu spoke: "Lisanna, ever since I lost you two years ago there hasn't been a day you weren't on my mind. I thought I would never see you beautiful smile again, but luckily fate allowed me to see you one more time. When you returned and confirmed it was really you, you can't imagine the joy that filled my heart."

"_Could __it __be_…"- Lisanna was shocked at what she was hearing, and here she was about to do the same thing –"Natsu…"

"What I want to say is that I love you Lisanna, would you be my girlfriend?"

The dragon slayer didn't have to wait long for an answer as the white hair girl jumped into his arms and embraced him.

"Yes!"- Lisanna's answered as tears of happiness flooded her eyes. Ever since she returned, the fear of having already lost Natsu to Lucy like in Edolas had pushed her to look for the right time to confess her feelings. But this was much better than she would have expected.

Natsu's smile was as wide as his face could manage, for two years he had missed her in silence, only Happy knew the sorrow he kept deep inside his heart. But now that was over, she had returned, and most importantly she had accepted him as her boyfriend.

Looking at each other, both came closer and closer until their lips were only a few…

"How cute."

Natsu and Lisanna turned to the one that had the nerve to interrupt them at this particular moment; in a faraway bench there he was, covered in a black cloak the guy's face was concealed but they could still see the smirk he sported.

"Hey you!"- Natsu pointed at the guy –"Couldn't you have waited a few moments before interrupting us?"

A large sweat drop appeared on the guy's head –"My apologies, but I did it in consideration…salamander."

Natsu was startled when the guy recognized him while Lisanna had a bad feeling about all of this. –"Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?"- The guy stood, revealing his triple-bladed scythe to the couple –"I'm the one who's going to kill you and take this lovely girl as my prisoner. Dragon slayer"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Oh No! cliffhanger!

As you noticed, I prefer to name Natsu's techniques like in the original manga, not the dubbed version. If you dont like it then too bad haha (just kidding, I can use the english versions if you prefer next time). Also, to Max tiger; I added the condom scene just for some humor, Natsu and Lisanna won't be using the entire box anytime soon. so don't worry about it.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorite adds. Until next update.

* Techniques:

**(1)** Fire Dragon's Iron Fist ( Karyū no Tekken)


	4. Marked by fate

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>I'm the one who's going to kill you and take this lovely girl as my prisoner. Dragon slayer"<p>

These words made Natsu boil in anger, how dare this asshole appear out of nowhere and threaten to take Lisanna away from him. Moving faster than the eye could follow he was in front of the guy.

"_Karyū no Tekken!" (**Fire ****Dragon's ****Iron ****Fist**)_

Not holding back, Natsu's fist connected with the guy's jaw sending him trough several structures. Satisfied with his work Natsu turned to his girlfriend. –"That took care of him."

"Natsu look!"

The pink hair slayer stopped and turned to where Lisanna pointed; the rubble began moving and from it the man emerged, mangled but ready for more.

"Not bad, just as I would have expected from a real dragon slayer. But I can't take the luxury to play with you anymore."- Readying his scythe he took a battle stance.

"Lisanna, get back to the Inn."- Natsu never took his eyes off the guy as he spoke, the flame on his arms got larger as he prepared to fight at full force.

"No! I won't leave you. I can fight as well!"

Natsu knew she was a great mage but he didn't want to risk her well being, he was about to argue with her but the scythe came dangerously close to him as the guy engaged him. Acting fast he leaped away from the deadly blades, at the same time luring his opponent away from Lisanna.

"Let's see your handle this: _Karyū no Kagitsume! " (**Fire Dragon's Claw**)- _Natsu's feet got ignited in a powerful flame as he kicked the scythe, hoping to break it, Natsu's smirk however turned to a frown; the metal scythe proved very resistant to his flames.

"Nice try."- The guy took a swing which Natsu barely avoided, but with the butt of the scythe he landed a blow to the slayer's gut. –"But you'll need something hotter to melt my weapon. Something like this!"

Flames erupted from his hands, burning everything around Natsu. The man smiled but then looked confused when the flames were devoured by the dragon slayer.

"You think those weak flames are hotter than mine? At least make them better tasting next time"- The man's jaw hit the floor as Natsu smirked –"Anyway, thanks for the meal. I'm all fired up! _Karyū no Hōkō _"( **Fire Dragon's Roar**) – Natsu breaths a large fireball towards his opponent, leveling the place where the guy was standing. As the flames died Natsu was astonished the guy survived by spinning his scythe in front of him as a shield. But not without receiving some burns.

"Dammit"- The cloaked guy watched his burned hands which were healing fast-"I underestimated you, salamander." – Removing his cloak, he exposed his pale, almost skeleton-like face to the couple. –"To think me, shinigami Jashin must fight for real it's absurd. But before we begin:"

In one swift move, Jashin extracted something from his cloak and tossed it to Lisanna before Natsu could react. By instinct the girl extended her arms over her face to protect herself.

"Lisanna!" – His enemy forgotten, Natsu ran towards his girlfriend while Jashin took the opening he got.

"You fool!"- With one vertical swing, the triple-bladed scythe carved a deep gash in Natsu's chest which sent the dragon slayer flying away.

Lisanna watched in horror as a long trail of blood marked the pavement towards Natsu's location. –" Natsu!" – summoning her magic to transform and heal him she found something prevented her from doing so; what Jashin had tossed her was a dark choker, the item secured around her neck was nullifying her magic. Deciding to run towards her boyfriend, Lisanna was grabbed from behind and put to sleep by Jashin.

"You can thank me later for saving you the sorrow of watching him bleed to death."- Putting her over his shoulder he left town, leaving the dragon slayer for dead.

* * *

><p>"You heard the latest gossip"<p>

"No. What"

"Apparently another dark guild suddenly emerged out of nowhere; they say this one is after some dark magic of sorts."

"Yeah so? Most dark guilds tend to do that. What's special about this one?"

"You see, they say this particular one is after young girls and check this out: only girls with white hair. Just a few days ago there was an attack at the council's prison, their target was that girl from Oracion Seis but they were able to stop them before they could take her."

"I see, sounds to me like that guild is full of perverts that dig white haired chicks. The whole dark magic stuff must be their cover."

Erza, who was leaving the bakery at that moment, couldn't help but overhear their conversation. As far as she knew, only Lisanna and Mirajane had white hair. Now that she thinks about it, it's rare to see a young girl with white hair in Magnolia. If the guys were telling the truth then she would first ask master about the attack to the prison, there was no point in worrying Mira before getting the facts right.

"_Natsu and Lisanna should be back tomorrow from their mission. I just hope those rumors turn out to be false_."

* * *

><p>Lisanna slowly opened her eyes after regaining consciousness. A bit disoriented she looks around trying to remember where she was: she and Natsu together at the plaza, the weird man attacking them, Natsu getting hurt while blood stained the ground.<p>

"Natsu…"- Unable to hold back the tears, Lisanna silently wept not knowing if Natsu was alive or not. Sorrow turned to hate as she sees the one responsible sleeping a few feet away. They were around a small fire in a clearing inside the forest, probably camping for the time being. Realizing her hands and feet were tied with rope she proceeded to free herself.

Using a sharp stone she released her hands and proceeded to untie her feet, she desperately wanted to aid Natsu but she needed to get rid of her captor first. Her eyes landed on the same scythe used to hurt her beloved, approaching quietly she took hold of the weapon and raised it above his head. Lisanna doubted for a moment, this would be the first time she would kill someone, but she knew it had to be done. Without magic she would not get far with him following.

Trough teary eyes she glared at him - "_This is for Natsu you bastard_!"

Before the blades could even approach him, Jashin grabbed the scythe with one hand and with the other he held her by the throat.

"Naughty girl. Trying to kill me on my sleep?" – Punching her on the stomach Lisanna lost consciousness once again –"Looks like I'll need to tie you up better next time."

"Jashin!"

The man's eyes widened as he turned to the source of that voice. In front of him stood Natsu Dragneel, looking a bit pale and with a makeshift bandage around his wound. –"You're still alive? I think it's the first time someone survived my attack."

"And the last guy you'll ever see before you die. Karyū no Tekken!"

Jashin easily dodged the punches Natsu threw his way, followed by his kicks which he blocked with his scythe. While Jashin smiled, Natsu's movements were getting slower by blood lost.

"_Damn! I need to lure him away so I don't accidentally hurt Lisanna!"_

"Slayer, if you want to change location you should just say so. After all, the girl won't be waking up anytime soon."

Natsu grunted when Jashin easily discovered his intentions, but in the end it suited him just fine. Running through the forest they reached a river where unanimously decided this was their chosen ground.

Not wasting a second, Natsu unleashed a Karyū no Hōkō while Jashin fired a purple beam of magic straight at the fireball. The combined explosion sent both mages flying away, but they quickly recovered their ground ready for more.

As a shark smells a bleeding prey, Jashin smirked when Natsu's bandages turned red. In the brief moment Natsu clutched his wound, Jashin tossed the scythe forcing the slayer to avoid it by jumping. Once in the air he was intercepted by a flurry of punches and kicks, finishing with a vicious blow that sent the dragon slayer crashing down hard. Panting a bit, Jashin went to retrieve his scythe while Natsu tried to regain his strength.

"This job is turning out to be more troublesome than expected. Before handing her over I think I'll enjoy your girlfriend for a while."

Before Jashin could even touch his scythe he was punched away with such force he lost several teeth. Not giving him rest, Natsu jumped Jashin and pummeled him to the ground with his _Guren Karyū Ken __(__**Crimson **__**Lotus: **__**Fire **__**Dragon **__**Fist**__)_. The attack left Jashin badly bruised and burned while the entire river was unrecognizable. Lifting him by the neck, Natsu watched the fear clear in Jashin's eyes.

"You will not touch Lisanna! YOU HEAR ME!" – slamming him to the ground, Natsu jumped and using both hands he prepared a full powered _Karyū no Kōen __(__**Fire **__**Dragon's **__**Brilliant **__**Flame**__)_ to finish him off.

"_I __can__'__t __die __like __this!"-_ Gathering what was left of magic, Jashin counterattacked with a similar attack. Both powerful magic's collided leveling what was left of the river, the last thing Natsu and Jashin saw was the resulting explosion engulfing them both.

* * *

><p>After a while Natsu regained consciousness, looking around for his opponent he failed to find him. Not wasting time Natsu ate some fire created by the explosion to recover a bit of magic and set out towards Lisanna's location as fast as he could manage. His wound was still causing him trouble but right now only her safety mattered.<p>

When he arrived he narrowed his eyes at what he saw; Jashin holding a bound and gagged Lisanna, the scythe mere inches from her neck.

"Fucking slayer!"- Jashin glared at Natsu with his remaining eye –"I should make you pay for what you did to me…but I'm in no condition to fight."- Lowering his scythe he pushed Lisanna in front of him –"Take her and go."

Not wanting to take chances, Natsu prepared to recover Lisanna only to watch in impotence as Jashin stabbed her in the back to later push her towards Natsu.

"Lisanna!"

As Natsu grabbed her, Jashin revealed he still had magic for one last attack. Unleashing it on the couple he began laughing as a maniac. –"You fool! Both of you can die for all I care! We can get other girls for our plan! Hahahaha!"

Jashin's laugh was abruptly cut when a _Karyū no Hōkō _burned his hand turning it to ashes. Shocked, he turned from the stub that was once his arm towards the origin of the attack: Natsu stood in front of Lisanna's body, the scales on his body showing he had attained the final stage of his magic: Dragon Force.

"W-wait!"

Not taking pity on him, Natsu unleashed a Guren Karyu Ken mangling Jashin beyond recognition.

"Guren Bakuenjin!" (**Crimson** **Lotus: ****Exploding ****Flame ****Blade**)

Jashin's body was torn apart by the torrent of flames, while his remains were turned to ashes. This was the first time Natsu had killed someone but he gave little thought to it as he rushed towards Lisanna.

Her binds removed, Lisanna gave him a weak smile. –"Nat...su…."

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'll get you help just hold on!"

Knowing she had little time left, she caressed his face one last time- "…I…love…you…"

"_No. __This __can't __be __happening,__not __again!"_

Those were the thoughts of the foster child of Igneel; Natsu Dragneel as he held the dying form of his childhood friend, correction, the woman he loves. He desperately tries to think of a way to save her. Unfortunately, his magic mostly consists of offensive techniques and there is no one close in the vicinity to heal her.

Then it hit him.

There is a way to save her, a lost magic Igneel taught him for a special occasion. Resigning himself he brushes the locks of white hair from the girl's eyes and prepares himself for what he's about to do.

"Forgive me…Lisanna…"

Natsu looked down to the girl's neck ready to do the deed that would save her, but at the same time not knowing what exactly did Igneel meant with the whole "binding them together" speech. Deciding he would find out later he proceeded to bite her in the neck, eliciting a small gasp from Lisanna as fire coursed through her veins. The wound on her back closed almost instantly and she recovered all the blood she had lost.

Natsu felt his magic being drained as it flowed through Lisanna, but that didn't stop him. An animalistic instinct kept him biting her neck before collapsing on top of her.

"Natsu!"

Recovered, Lisanna cradled the young dragon slayer on her lap, not really knowing what had transpired a few moments ago. A small seal briefly appeared where he bit her but vanished before they could see it.

"You're ok."- Natsu smiled while looking at his girlfriend who had tears in her eyes. Lisanna embraced him as she sobbed on his chest.

"I thought I lost you!"- Lisanna muttered as she kept her hold of him, tears' soaking what was left of his pink shirt.

"Same here"- Natsu grinned as he lifted her chin with his hand. Her dress tattered and caked with dirt and blood, what makeup she had was running because of her tears, but right now she looked more beautiful than ever. –"I gave it all in the fight, but I still have the strength to do this."

Closing their eyes, they slowly approached each other and shared their first kiss; the first of many for the young couple.

Only later would both realize, Natsu had not only saved her by infusing part of his magic with hers, they were now joined by a powerful bond that made them soulmates.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

When I first started this fic, I envisioned it would only last until this moment. Right now I could end it but there is still more that can be said. So, with the plot I just pulled out of my… somewhere, I will continue this story. Just to clear something: I changed the whole mates thing into soulmates which better describes them from now on, but that doesn't mean that when one is hurt the other feels it and all that. In future chapters the changes of the bond will be revealed.

Also, I threw a small hint of another character I plan to involve into the fic. It's kinda obvious who it is but right now let me tell you: this won't be a harem. Not that I dislike the idea, it's just that it deviates from the original plot.

Thanks again for all the reviews ( especially to pinkchocolate, I'm glad you like my story). Keep those reviews coming.

Natsu's attacks:

**Karyu no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Karyu no Kagitsume = Fire Dragon's Claw**

**Karyu no Hoko = Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Karyu no Koen = Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Guren Karyu Ken = Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist**

**Guren Bakuenjin Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**


	5. Romantic connection

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Natsu was having a very pleasant dream, in the dream he was cuddling his girlfriend as they sleep in pure bliss. Hugging the pillow closer he smiled as he felt two soft mounts pressing on his face. It was weird, since as far as he remembers all Inn's pillows he's ever been at are a bit harder than this. This one even smelled good.<p>

"mmmmm'

A slight moan told Natsu he was not alone in the room, opening his eyes he saw he was hugging Lisanna who somehow was in bed with him. To be more exact, his face was using her breasts as a makeshift pillow. After feeling her well formed breasts for another moment, the rational part of his brain finally kicked in and told him to get away and apologize to her. As he tried to get up he was pulled back again by Lisanna.

"mmmm…Natsu…."

Hearing her call his name in her sleep made Natsu's "friend" get hard, the closeness between them helped too. As much as he enjoyed this, Natsu had to wake her up, before she felt his "anatomy" getting "up".

"Lisanna, wake up."

"Five more minutes…"- the girl replied as she again pulled Natsu back to her bossom, by now said dragon slayer's face was as red as a tomato.

After a few minutes, Lisanna groggily opened her eyes and smiled at seeing a mop of pink hair. "Good morning Natsu."

"Lisanna, It's not what it seems!"- Natsu mumbled with his face in her chest. Letting him go, she smiled at seeing Natsu with a deep blush. The pink hair slayer apologized and pleaded to her not to tell Mira or Elfman.

"Natsu; there's nothing to apologize."

"But I barged into your room at night. Practically groped you while you slept and…"

Lisanna silenced him with a finger to his lips –"You don't remember last night, do you?"

Natsu racked his brain, trying to recall last night's events…

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

After sharing their first kiss, Natsu and Lisanna broke off as the need of oxygen was too much to ignore. Sporting matching smiles Natsu stood up and carried her bridal style which elicited a small eek from Lisanna.

"But Natsu you're wounded."- Lisanna said, referring to his chest when Jashin carved him before. –"Let me heal you."

Natsu grinned touched by her concern –"It's all closed up; I heal faster while I'm in dragon force." – His grin turned into a soft smile as they shared another kiss.

The trip back was calm for the young couple; town wasn't too far away as they thought it was, both enjoying each other's company as Natsu carried her all the way back. Since it was late, the streets were empty so no one saw them as they returned to the inn. When they arrived Natsu reluctantly put Lisanna down, already missing the feeling of having her on his arms.

"We'll, I guess this is goodnight."- Natsu started saying, not really wanting to let her go, but to his surprise he found her hands not letting go of his arm.

"Natsu…could you sleep with me tonight?"- Lisanna said as she looked down, not wanting him to see her blush. Meanwhile said slayer was blushing red at her request.

"Lisanna, you don't mean what I think I mean? It's not that I don't want to, but we just started dating, and even when I have protection I want to take it slow and…"

Lisanna took pity on Natsu and silenced him with a kiss. –"We're not quite ready for that stage yet; I just want to sleep next to you tonight, if that's alright with you."

Natsu's grin returned as he understood –"Of course! Your room or mine?"

Lisanna grabbed his hand and led him to his, the rooms were the same but she wanted to be in his room, she just felt like it. Entering, Natsu turned to his girlfriend –"So, which side of bed do you want; left or right?"

"_Is __below __you __an __option?_"- Lisanna was about to say, but stopped before she said it, and blurted right side a bit too quick for her liking. Fortunately Natsu didn't notice anything strange and offered her the first turn for the shower, which she accepted. No matter how tired they were, they didn't felt like sleeping with mud and blood on them.

Once inside the bathroom Lisanna took a moment to calm down.

"_What's wrong with me? I almost said that out loud!"_

While she stripped, she wished Natsu would join her in the shower. Realizing where her line of thoughts were heading she decided a long cold shower was in order. Lisanna felt there was something wrong with her, sure she likes Natsu but it almost felt like something urged her to take that step too soon in their relationship. The cold water helped a lot. After the shower she realized she didn't brought any clothes from her room, wrapping the small towel around her body she left the bathroom.

"Natsu, do you have anything I can borrow for tonight?"

Natsu turned and his eyes amost bulged out after seeing his girlfriend's body; the small towel barely covered her lower regions while her breasts were dangerously close to pop out of it. Normally he wasn't one to ogle like some of the guys at the guild usually do, but lately he started doing it more often when it involved Lisanna. Natsu turned around to search his backpack, glad she hadn't minded him staring at her for too long, and gave her a big white t-shirt with a small drawing of Happy in the front. Lisanna accepted the clothing and proceeded to turn and drop the towel to put it on, while the white haired girl thought little of it, Natsu almost had a heart attack after seeing his girl with the bare minimum of clothing in the brief seconds the towel was off. He once saw Lucy with only a towel but with Lisanna he felt very different, he reasoned it was because she was his girlfriend.

After a hot shower, the dragon slayer emerged from the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt with a small dragon in the front and black boxers. Lisanna was already waiting for him on top of bed so he joined her. Climbing beneath the covers Lisanna cuddled next to him; the dragon slayer remembered how close he was of losing her once more and vowed to never let that happen again. Kissing her forehead he closed his eyes as sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

><p>"Oh now I remember!"- Natsu exclaimed as he recalled last night's events like he had just remembered something groundbreaking, Lisanna smiled at her boyfriend's antics. Her smile, however, then turned more sensual.<p>

"Besides"- Lisanna crawled next to Natsu –"We're a couple now, I don't mind you touching me like that."

Natsu gulped as he saw the lust in her eyes, fortunately his stomach decided to make its presence known as he growled in hunger. Lisanna laughed a bit as Natsu fumed, only for her own stomach to copy his a moment later.

"How about we grab a bite before heading back"- Natsu offered while the girl accepted with a small blush on her face. Before heading back to her room and change, Lisanna stopped and asked Natsu if he could remove the choker that prevented her from doing any magic.

"Ah yeah, I forgot about that."- Natsu said as he approached her and grabbed the choker, lighting his hand on fire he tore it off with ease only to later freak out at what he just did. The flames were so close to her neck she probably got burned.

"Thanks"- Lisanna said as she left a wide eye Natsu standing there, apparently the flames didn't harm her at all; she didn't even complained one bit.

"_That__'__s __weird_"- The dragon slayer thought, but quickly forgot about it when his stomach growled again. So he grabbed his usual attire and got ready for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The waiter at the small café watched Natsu and his choice of food with a sweat drop –"Will that be all, sir?"<p>

"Whoa! Look at all this! And it's only a few jewels!"- Natsu's mouth was wide agape seeing his large plate filled with fire.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you." - Lisanna replied to the waiter, she was happy her boyfriend was such in a good mood after what happened last night but she still had a small issue that needed to be taken care of. –"Natsu."

"Mhphum"- the slayer replied with his mouth filled with a large spooning of flames, gulping it down he spoke –"What is it Lisanna?"

"Remember last night when you gave me part of your magic?"- The girl asked while playing a bit with her own breakfast while Natsu's nodded. –"Well, all of my injuries healed instantly…all but this one."

Natsu looked at where she pointed; the bite he had given her looked like a small hickey from afar, but closer you could see the fang marks he gave her. It didn't bother her at all, but her brother and sister might get the wrong idea and beat the living daylights out of her boyfriend.

It took a few moments before Natsu stood up after finding a solution.

"I got it!"

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail guild

"So, Master hasn't arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but the guild master's meeting should be ending soon"- Fairy Tail's poster girl, Mirajane, told Erza as she cleaned the counter with a cloth.- "What did you needed him for?"

"Nothing serious"- The scarlet hair woman said while Mira returned to serving drinks –"Anyway, when are Natsu and Lisanna coming back from their job?"

"Ara, they should be arriving today"

As if on cue, the doors of the guild were kicked open by the familiar dragon slayer, followed closely by the youngest take over sibling.

"Oi! We're back!"

Most turned towards the entrance to greet Natsu, all ready for an all out brawl especially Gray who was already making hand seals to attack. –"finally back huh, then let's settle the score one and…for all?"

Gray, as well as most of the guild stopped in their tracks at the unique scene before them; for once Natsu wasn't wearing his trademark scarf but Lisanna was. Most had to do a double take on the two of them, unsure what exactly did this meant, while Gildarts grinned from the counter knowing everything went well for the pink haired dragon slayer.

The bried moment of peace ended when Natsu and Gray started a fight followed by everyone else as their way of celebrating the new couple; meanwhile Lisanna was pulled aside by her sister and the other girls for the entire gossip.

When Natsu gives a girl his scarf it unanimously means a romantic connection, something the grinning dragon slayer later learned but didn't deny at all.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Short chapter, i know. The main plot will be renewed soon.


	6. New mission

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"That is so cute!"<p>

Mira, as well as other girls squealed after Lisanna retold the story of how Natsu had confessed to her (leaving the fight with the dark mage out if it).

"Who would have thought the resident fire breather had it in him"- Cana said, looking at the dragon slayer currently fighting Gray. –"I guess behind that immature act he's really started growing up."

"Juvia is glad for both of you"- her sincere smile then turned predatory as she turned to the blond stellar mage –"That leaves one love rival out of the list!"

Lisanna nervously smiled, not really understanding what she meant with "love rival". She blushed as they kept asking questions and saying how cute they looked as a couple, Lisanna wanted to wait a while before telling the others she and Natsu were a couple but she guessed the scarf was a dead giveaway. She didn't mind anyway, everyone looked happy; Juvia redoubled her stalking of a certain ice mage, Erza congratulated Natsu in her usual way; the armored female slammed his head to her armored chest letting the fight he began to slide off this time. Happy was excited at the prospect of Lisanna spending more time with him and Natsu like before, while at the same time vowing to put more effort into winning Charle's affection. Mirajane's smile was wider just like the day her sister returned, she was happy her little sister had found love, however she would later interrogate Natsu to see if he had deflowered her sister so soon. Elfman grabbed Natsu from behind with a headlock stating only a real man would be allowed to date his baby sister, then broke out crying saying the dragon slayer was that and much more and asked him to take good care of her.

Gajeel watched uninterested as they congratulated the fire slayer, while secretly wanting to have the same guts to confess to his own not so secret crush, namely a certain book worm. Alzack and Bisca smiled at the couple and shared a quick glance, before quickly turning away with a blush adorning their cheeks; both thinking maybe they would go on a mission today and see if they could confess to one another like they did.

Everyone was cheering and having a good time, Lisanna noted, but then she turned to Lucy. Although having a sincere smile for the new couple, the white hair girl could still see a bit of sadness in her expression. Lisanna felt bad for her, maybe if she hadn't returned from Edolas then she and Natsu would eventually get together like in the other world, but she couldn't deny her own happiness for the sake of others.

"_I'm sorry Lucy_…"- Lisanna thought feeling bad for Lucy, but then her thoughts turned possessive-"_but Natsu is mine and I'm not sharing him with anyone!_"

Lisanna was shocked she would think something like that, looking at the drink Mira gave her she attributed it to being a bit drunk so she put it aside. As she resumed her watching of the guild a hand ruffled her hair, looking up she found Gildarts who offered her a smile as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm glad both of you decided to tie the knot, it was just a matter of time after your return."

Lisanna blushed at what Gildarts was saying –"Natsu and I only started dating, we're still a long way of what you say Gildarts."

"That scarf around you tells me otherwise"- Gildarts smiled when the girl blushed even more –"I wasn't that older than you when I got married, besides, I feel both of you have a long prosperous future ahead of your lives." – Patting her shoulder he pointed at the dragon slayer –"It's been a while since I've last seen Natsu smile like that."

Lisanna smiled grateful at Gildarts fate in both of them, indeed her boyfriend looked very happy right now. Dodging a kick from Gray he briefly turned and locked eyes with her, sharing a smile before being punched away by the ice mage.

"Damn it ice pervert! That was a cheap blow!"

"Next time pay more attention to your surroundings, flame brains!"

"Maybe you should check your own surroundings"- Cana added pointing to his nakedness –"Like your clothes for example"

While looking around for his discarded clothes, Natsu returned the favor by punching him in the jaw sending the Ice maker trough some tables. As he laughed at how he had beaten him, a large hand crushed Natsu into the ground.

Master Makarov returned his hand back to normal size, leaving a flat Natsu on the floor –"I'm gone for one day and when I return you're trashing the guild!"

"Welcome back master, how was your trip back?"- Mirajane was unfazed by Makarov's outburst as she greeting him.

"Uneventful hehehe"- the guild master replied and jumped to the counter to drink the tar of beer Mira had ready for him.

Lisanna helped Natsu get up and both silently agreed to tell Makarov of their encounter with Jashin.

"Hey gramps…"

"Ahh, I almost forgot!"- Makarov gulped the entire contents of the beer and turned to the guild -"The council has requested that Fairy Tail helps them with a classified mission."

Most members whispered at the unexpected request, let alone that their master had so willingly accepted. Erza was already feeling this had something to do with the attack to the prison.

"If we help them with this they will get off our backs for the destruction some of you have caused in the past."- Most members nervously sweated as the master meant most of them –"So I've appointed team Natsu to take this mission. You will part in two days to meet them and the rendezvous point, which I will reveal before you set off."

While Lucy and Gray talked about their new mission, Natsu, Lisanna and Erza approached Makarov. Natsu was about to speak when the ex-quip mage beat him to it.

"Master, does this mission have anything to do with the attack at the council's prison?"

"No fair Erza! I wanted to tell him about that dark mage first!"- Natsu ranted while Lisanna face palmed, it seemed her boyfriend forgot they had decided to tell Makarov in private.

The master's eyes turned serious as he looked at them –"To my office, Elfman and Mirajane too, I must tell you something that concerns you about the mission."

* * *

><p>Team Natsu and the takeover siblings listened as the guild Master told them about the mysterious dark guild that tried to take Angel of oracion seis, the council informed him of other girls with a similar description that had vanished before.<p>

"The council paid it little attention at first, but when they attacked the prison trying to break Angel free they took the threat more seriously. It is unclear what they are after, but the council agrees it has something to do with white haired girls"- Makarov then turned to Lisanna and Mirajane –"When I heard about it I immediately thought of you two, so I ask you to be extremely careful and for now don't do missions until we settle this. Is that understood?"

Mira agreed, after all she rarely did any missions nowadays, however he noted Lisanna wanted to say something.

"Master, last night Natsu and I were attacked by a member of that guild"

Everyone was surprised, except the dragon slayer. –"Why didn't you told us sooner?"

"We wanted to tell you first, but in private. Forgive me sister."

Mira and Elfman's anger turned to understanding, they were just glad she was safe. Natsu was another story as Erza strangled the poor dragon slayer for not telling them sooner. Only after Lisanna asked Erza to be more considerate to her boyfriend (forcing the scarlet warrior to stop strangling the knocked out slayer) did she told them of last night's events. (Leaving out the part where she almost died and when Natsu gave her part of his magic to save her).

"It is as I feared; they already have you on their sights"- Makarov mused with a tired sigh –"Lisanna, you are to remain here at Magnolia until we defeat this dark guild."

"I'm sorry master, but I can't"- Makarov was surprised by her words –"I request you let me go with Natsu on this mission."

"Lisanna, No!"- Mira was the first to object, followed by her brother, but her mind was already set.

Looking at her blue eyes, the old master saw the determination in them, resigning he spoke-"Fine, you can go"- the answer was not what everyone expected-"they might need another healer asides Wendy, besides, something tells me even without my permission you would go with them. As part of this guild I have no doubt you will complete this mission as any of my mages would. Just be careful."

Elfman wanted to go too, but the master denied his request; he wanted him here so that Mira wasn't left completely alone. S-class mage or not, they could still ambush her if she remained by herself. The beast takeover user reluctantly agreed, with people like Natsu and Erza alongside Lisanna his worries banished, but not by much.

"If that is all, then in two days you will meet the council for their mission." –Makarov serious demeanor then turned into a happier one as he noticed Lisanna wearing Natsu's scarf-"So you and Natsu got together at last, huh?"- The girl in question acknowledged with a bit of red on her cheeks while Makarov grinned. –"I'm glad for both of you, I am so gonna miss this feeling"

Makarov's hand was extended to grab Lisanna's rear one last time, but his grin turned into a pained expression as she intercepted his hand and twisted it.

"Sorry master, but only Natsu is allowed to touch me like that"- Lisanna said surprising everyone (even herself) while the small master nursed his injured hand while shedding huge tears. –"Now: if that is all then we shall take our leave now."

Grabbing Natsu she was about to drag the unconscious slayer when Mira spoke up: "Lisanna, you can go with them on their mission on one condition:"- Her soft smile then turned more serious as she adopted her demon persona-"Show me you're capable of taking care of yourself…by fighting me: one on one."

Not even Erza expected Mira to stipulate that condition. Lisanna's smile mirrored her sister's as she agreed, shocking them even more.

Meanwhile, Natsu was just regaining consciousness after the strangling Erza had given him. Looking at the staring contest between his girlfriend and Mira; he asked.-"What I missed?"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Hey there, once again thanks for all the favorite adds, but sadly no reviews for last chapter :'( oh well.

Anyway, the mark Natsu gave to Lisanna is what's making her act a bit out of character sometimes. Why is that u ask? In future chapters it will be detailed.

Until then, maybe i'll update this weekend again, who knows.


	7. Lisanna vs Mirajane

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Everyone in the guild gathered at the back of Fairy Tail once the news had spread, this time there were no bets as they solely focused on the two mages ready to fight one another.<p>

"Sister, prove me you can take care of yourself."- Mira said as she kept her gaze on Lisanna. The younger girl was unfazed, in fact she seemed excited like when Natsu challenges Erza.

Natsu for his part knew Lisanna was strong but Mirajane was so much more. Against his better judgment he approached his girlfriend –"Lisanna, you don't have to fight her."

"Yes I do!"- Lisanna exclaimed as she turned to her boyfriend –"Only by doing this will she see how strong I've become and let me come with you on the mission."

"Go with us?" –Natsu asked –"Oh! So you're coming too, that's great! I thought you were only fighting her for fun."

Eveyone sweat dropped at Natsu's cluelessness; well they had to admit he was unconscious for the last part of the discussion. A sudden gust of wind swept all around as Mirajane prepared to fight with all she had; her magic seal surrounded her as she activated her takeover: Satan soul.

"Sister, don't be too severe with her!"- Elfman yelled to the now demon Mira, with that amount of power he was worried she could hurt Lisanna. Mira seemed to ignore him as she directed her words towards her youngest sibling:

"Lisanna, you can still back out of this, there is no need for this fight. Just promise you will not go with them on their mission."

Her words had the opposite effect, instead of backing down Lisanna had more determination now. Natsu saw the fire in her eyes and decided he would let her fight.

"Lisanna."

"Yes."

"Beat her down!"

Lisanna returned his smile as he left to join the other spectators. With Natsu confident in her abilities she couldn't lose.

"Natsu, are you insane?"- Lucy said to the dragon slayer as he stood next to her to observe the match-"Mirajane is an S class mage, not even you can defeat her. What if Lisanna gets hurt?"

"Not happening"- Natsu replied with a smirk –"I believe in her, and if she thinks she can defeat her sister then she has my support. Right, Happy?"

"Aye!"

Lucy resigned and looked back at the center just as the match started.

Lisanna, not intimidated by her sister, attacked first. She used her animal soul: Rabbit and headbutted Mira, only for the demonic female to stop the attack with one hand and later kicking Lisanna towards the sky.

"Whoa! She was serious about not holding back!"- Lucy's eyes bulged thinking it was already over, but to her surprise a bird-human hybrid flew down ready to strike with her talons. Lisanna's animal soul: Half bird.

"Oh please"- Mirajane swatted Lisanna like she was a mere fly –"those childish attacks won't be enough, dear sister. Fight me seriously."

Lisanna knew her sister was right, setting down she used her Animal Soul: Tigress and prepared her claws. With the speed and strength this take over gave her she was confident of her victory. Running at an amazing speed she clawed at Mira only to hit air, the Satan soul take over was still much faster.

Grabbing her claws, Mira immobilized the feline-like Lisanna and whispered to her ear-"you have forgotten how powerful I am sister, let me remind you then."

Mirajane released her only to land a blow to the gut, not with all her strength but just enough to force Lisanna to end her take over. Lisanna fell down clutching her stomach as Mira loomed over her.

"Nee-chan, Stop! The fight is over!"- Elfman yelled, unable to continue seeing the two of them fighting.

"He's right Mira, you've proven your point."- Erza added while Makarov agreed.

"You don't get it!"- Mirajane yelled, stunning them –"I never wanted to fight her, but she needs to understand she's not ready to face the dangers that await her out there!"

Lisanna struggled to get back on her feet, her sister was right; if she couldn't even land a blow at her then how was she supposed to help Natsu and his team. As much as she liked fairy tales, where the charming prince always rescued the damsel in distress, she couldn't always expect Natsu to come save her every time. What if during a fight with the enemy he gets hurt because he was distracted keeping an eye on her.

Suddenly; images of the battle with Jashin flashed through her head, Natsu was seriously hurt the moment he lost focus on the fight to watch out for her. Recalling Natsu's brush with death snapped something deep inside Lisanna; a large magic seal, much like Natsu's, emerged above her and engulfed her completely. When the light diminished, a much different Lisanna was standing in front of Mirajane. This Lisanna sported a red two piece skimpy outfit, her arms and feet were encased in dragon-like claws and talons, a dragon's tail grew from behind much like her sister's. Her hair got longer, reaching her shoulders with a bit of pink at the tip. Finally, her cheerful blue eyes turned a much colder tone.

"Take over: Dragon soul!"

Everyone around were surprised by her sudden change, wondering when had she learned such an advanced take over. Even Mira was left stunned, but that was cut short when Lisanna moved as fast as her and punched her away, the satan soul user crashed through some unfortunate mages watching the spectacle. Standing back up she avoided another blow from Lisanna and retaliated as both exchanged attacks, while the spectators were mesmerized by the sudden change of events.

Gaining some distance from her, Mira began charging her attack:

"Evil Spark!"

"Flame Sphere!"

Mira' s eyes narrowed at her sister's new magic, both attacks collided in the middle creating a small blast radius that knocked the surrounding people off their feet. The eldest sibling was impressed by her sister's newfound power but she still had a long way to go; Lisanna was panting, clearly exhausted, while Mira hadn't even broken a sweat.

Releasing her take over, Mirajane smiled to a confused Lisanna –"Ok sister, you've proven me enough. You can go with them."

An exhausted Lisanna smiled in return and ended her take over, as she was about to collapse Natsu catched her from behind while the rest cheered after witnessing an awesome fight. Lisanna smiled at her boyfriend as he grinned back at her.

"I knew you could do it!"- Natsu said while his girlfriend blushed at his appraising-"Now fight me!"

Lisanna gave Natsu an "Are you crazy?" look before passing out on his arms. Natsu smiled and proceeded to carry her to one of the infirmary beds so she could rest, Happy flying behind them.

Mirajane watched them leave with a smile, but wondering where had Lisanna learned such a powerful take over. Erza, Gildarts and Makarov all wondered the same. They had one idea after putting two and two together; dragon soul and dragon slayer.

It had something to do with Natsu, but how?

Their thoughts were momentarily forgotten when Mira (reaching her own conclusion) broke down crying:

"I'm gonna be an aunt!"

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

While Happy snored without a care in the world, a certain dragon slayer was thinking of today's turn of events; Lisanna had given him quite a surprise with the power she unveiled, but he couldn't help wonder if it had something to do with the so-called bonding they had done. If so, then what other surprises awaited them?

His thoughts were interrupted when Lisanna knocked at his door. A small smile played on Natsu's face before wondering how he had known it was her; it was almost as if he could feel her on the other side of the door. Deciding to open the door instead, Natsu stood up and approached the entrance before his girlfriend freezes in the cold outside.

Opening the door the dragon slayer greeted her –"Hiya Lisanna, come in."

"Thanks"- Lisanna was unfazed by him knowing it was her; instead of thinking about it she just entered while admiring his house. It had been a while (more than two years to be exact) since she had set foot inside the slayer's residence, looking at the mess it seemed not much had changed but she still felt the warm feeling she remembered from being here. Where once only a couple dozen job posts existed, now more than a hundred filled the wall. Lisanna also noticed the various souvenirs Natsu had collected while the dragon slayer excitedly detailed them for her.

One in particular caught her attention: -"Fake salamander?"

"Ahh yeah"- Natsu retrieved the autograph that Bora gave him and handed it to her so she could examine it –"I was following a lead of Igneel, but it turned out to be this showoff using the nickname salamander."

"I see"- Knowing how Natsu missed his foster parent she gave him a small kiss to cheer him up-"don't worry, you'll find him one day."

"I know"- Natsu smiled as he then turned his attention to her-"So what'cha doing here so late?"

"What! I can't come here to visit you? Then I'll leave."

"No,No,No wait! I didn't mean it like that! In fact, you can come and stay here anytime you want! " –Natsu was practically on his knees by then.

Not resisting it anymore Lisanna broke down laughing-"I'm just kidding Natsu."- The dragon slayer looked up from where he was begging to see his girlfriend laughing at his expense.

"Not funny Lisanna"

Lisanna stopped laughing to see Natsu pouting –"That's what you get for leaving me alone in the infirmary, mister."

Realization hit him as he explained - "Well, since you were still asleep, Happy and I went to train for a while. When we realized it was already late, both decided to call it a night. I was going to see you tomorrow at first hour, but I'm glad you came instead."

Embracing him she lovingly looked at him, blue eyes meeting black ones -"I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all"- Natsu replied as they shared a kiss; his tongue asking for access which she quickly allowed, while his hand slowly worked its way down to grab her rear eliciting a moan from her. Lately Lisanna was acting bolder and daring for reasons still unknown to her, but realized she enjoyed being dominated by Natsu. Lying down on a nearby couch Lisanna roamed Natsu's chest with one hand while the other played with his hair. Not once breaking the kiss. She thanked the fairies Natsu was a training addict after feeling his well formed abs.

Meanwhile, by instinct, Natsu moved his hand to cup her breast, making Lisanna gasp in surprise. Thinking he had hurt her, Natsu opened his eyes and broke the kiss only to see his flushed girlfriend sporting a naughty smile.

"Relax Natsu, I don't mind you touching me at all." –her smile then turned into a small frown-"But I am mad you stopped kissing me."

Not wanting her to get angry, Natsu was more than willing to abide to her wishes. Grabbing her hands to immobilize her, the dragon slayer trailed kisses down her neck to the small valley between her breasts. Meanwhile Lisanna loved every moment of it, feeling her own heat rise almost as is fire had replaced her blood.

"Natsu… I love you so much."- Lisanna whispered to her pink hair lover. If he only knew how close she was to ask him to take her here and now, the dampness she's feeling in her panties could testify to that.

"Lisanna, we should stop."- Natsu suddenly said, much to the girl's surprise. –"I love you, but if we continue doing this there's no turning back."

"You don't see me complaining"- Lisanna replied with a heavy blush. –"And I don't see you doing it neither."

"You got me there"- a grin appeared in the slayer as he scratched the back of his head –"but I'd like to take it slow. After all, we have all the time on the world."

"Yeah…You're right."- Lisanna said as they straightened up, a bit mad because he stopped but more grateful because he stopped when she couldn't stop herself. –"Natsu; can I stay here tonight? I would like to feel the joy of waking in your arms again."

"Of course! I already told you; you can stay here as long as you like"- the slayer eagerly offered, while Lisanna was thinking she just might accept his offer.

Entering the bedroom Lisanna watched a peacefully sleeping Happy, a small smile appeared on her face remembering how she used to play house with Natsu when they were children.

"_I wonder if Natsu remembers the question I asked back then_."- Lisanna thought, referring to when she asked him if she could be his wife.

Getting under the covers Lisanna mimicked her actions like last time; she cuddled next to him while Natsu embraced her. Releasing a content sigh, she prepared to sleep.

"Hey, Lisanna"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering; if tomorrow we could…"

Lisanna smiled a bit, guessing where was Natsu going at.

"…train a bit; I would really like to fight you like when you fought Mira today."

To say Lisanna was disappointed was an understatement, but that's Natsu's way of being –"Sure, but one condition: you take me out for ice cream after that. Agreed?"

"Aye sir!"- Natsu instinctively replied with his Happy 2.0 attitude. Satisfied, she returned to her previous position and shortly fell asleep.

Natsu tenderly smiled and closed his eyes to sleep, that is before a certain blue cat spoke:

"You liiiiiiiike her!"- Followed by two pillows hitting the exceed, courtesy of the couple in bed.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Well, not much to say. The take over I invented is based from Mirajane's Satan soul but with a dragon tossed in the mix (because let's be honest: Lisanna needed a better take over, the bond between she has with Natsu allowed her to achieve it). And as MadmanTobz mentioned in his review: Indeed Angel will play a larger part on this story, I always felt she was a neglected character with so much more potential. She will appear soon.

Until next chapter, don't forget to review.


	8. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters portrait here.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Lisanna dodged a punch and retaliated with a high kick, which Natsu blocked. Jumping back to gain distance she extends her right arm to fire a stream of flames towards Natsu, but instead of avoiding the deadly flames the pink hair slayer eats them in an instant.<p>

"From all the fires I've tasted, your cooking is the best by far!"

Lisanna wasn't sure if either: be annoyed he ate her attack with such ease, or glad he praised her cooking. The white and pink hair girl suddenly daydreamed what her married life would be like; she envisioned herself married to a certain dragon slayer with a little mini him and her, the perfect housewife scenario. The approaching Karyu no Hoko (**Fire ****Dragon's ****Roar**) forced her to return to the present to narrowly escape the attack. Even if the attacks were greatly reduced to avoid getting hurt, Lisanna was not about to get hit by them.

The dragon slayer grinned, clearly having a good time, while the takeover girl couldn't help but feel the same way. Her newly acquired take over, dragon soul, allowed her to do amazing things like manipulate fire, high resistance to heat and more powerful attacks, but by far the best aspect of it was that she could train with her boyfriend. At first she disliked the idea of fighting but after today she was starting to change her mind. Training once in a while like this wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

Natsu suddenly sprints and tries to hit her with a flaming fist, but the girl crosses her arms to withstand the attack. Thinking fast he takes her down with a leg sweep, causing Lisanna to exclaim a small eek, to later pin her hands aside with him on top.

"Looks like I win."- Natsu says to the dragon-like Lisanna with a trademark grin on his face.

Resigning, Lisanna's eyes regain a bit of their more cheerful color –"Yes, you win Natsu. Now please let me go."

A smirk appears on Natsu's lips at her request: "don't I get a reward for winning?"

"You're looking at it."- Lisanna replies with a tempting smile, one that Natsu doesn't ignore. The outfit she sports while in dragon takeover is more than enough to turn a few heads from the male population, the pink hair slayer is no exception to her charms. If normal Lisanna is the embodiment of an innocent sexy girl, takeover Lisanna is the naughty sexier counterpart. Lowering his head, their lips are about to meet before a familiar flying exceed bursts into the scene.

"Wow! You're very good Lisanna. With a bit more practice I bet you can beat Natsu!"

Both Lisanna and Natsu quickly stand up, a bit embarrassed Happy found them on quite a compromising position. Dispelling her takeover, Lisanna kneeled to Happy's level to pat his head while smilling at the Exceed: "Thanks for the support Happy, next time I'll beat him for sure!"

Not If I can help it."- Natsu says with a grin.

"Aren't you a cocky one?"- Lisanna said to the grinning slayer

"Aye!, but Lisanna has progressed so much in so little, unlike you Natsu." – Happy says while the dragon slayer pouts –" And if you count that Mira became the second youngest S-class mage, then Lisanna might not be that far behind her sister."

"Oi Happy! You should support me too!"

Lisanna giggled as both kept at it, seeing it was past midday she speaks to Natsu to gain his attention: -"Well, I better get going. Nee-chan and Nii-san are expecting me soon. But I'll see you later ok."

"Sure, see ya later."-Natsu kisses Lisanna before she leaves, it was supposed to be a short kiss but both mages deepened it further while ignoring the teasing flying cat. After a while Lisanna left making sure to sway her hips a bit, much for Natsu's enjoyment. His smile then vanishes as he remembers he has to talk to someone.

"Let's go Happy, there's something I need to do at the guild."

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>" Huh, A technique that binds two people?"- Gajeel asked as he munched some screws and bolts, gulping them down he turns to the fellow slayer –"why do you ask?"<p>

"I'm just curious, so tell me already."

Gajeel mused for a while, trying to recall anything related to binding people while Natsu waited for his response. After Lisanna's display of power yesterday, Natsu wondered what other things he could expect from the binding between himself and his girlfriend. Unable to recall anything by himself he decided to ask someone that might know, this being the iron dragon slayer.

While Happy spoke with pantherlily, Gajeel spoke: "Nope, can't remember anything"- the iron slayer offered to Natsu before returning to his food.

"What? You can't remember anything about it?"- Natsu fumed –"and you call yourself a dragon slayer!"

"Look who's talking! You're the one asking me about it!"

Both slayers glared at each other while everyone nearby slowly moved away, they were not dumb enough to be near Natsu and Gajeel when they went at it.

"Hey! You two! Don't start a fight! kina"- The purple hair girl, Kinana, said to both slayers.- "Mira-san asked me to watch the guild while she was out, so behave. Kina"

Natsu sighed as he obeyed Kinana, while Gajeel scoffed and resumed eating. The pink hair slayer didn't want to cause any trouble for the short girl. Sighing Natsu knows Gajeel is right; he should have paid more attention to Igneel back in the day.

"I do recall Metalicana telling me of a mark"- Gajeel spoke, gaining Natsu's attention –"a bite mark I could give to someone. I don't remember for what purpose though."

Natsu was about to explain what little he remembered but decided not to, at least until he figured out more about his bonding with Lisanna. Looking at the time, Natsu left the former phantom mage to go meet Lisanna.

"_The __last __person __I __can __ask __is __Wendy, __but __I __doubt __she __knows __more __than __I __do __about __it_." – Natsu thought as he went to meet his girlfriend with Happy trailing behind. If the sky dragon slayer was unable to give him any more info then he would be forced to ask gramps about it.

* * *

><p>Unknown location:<p>

A man covered in a dark tunic walked through the halls of his guild, on his hand is the triple blade scythe of the fallen member Jashin. Reaching his destination he enters the master's room and kneels before him.

"Speak"- a disembodied voice echoes in the darkness, the only visible aspect of the master are the glowing red eyes focused on the mage kneeling.

"My master, this was all that remained of Jashin."- The mage explained as he set the scythe on the floor –"apparently his body was completely burned down."

"I'm guessing the dragon slayer and our target were not amongst the casualties."

"You are right, my master" -The sound of high heels grabbed the attention of the mage, turning left he sees the ace of Trinity Wraith; Llyria.

"So that fool was killed?"- The tall, gorgeous woman asks as she stands besides her master –"You see; that's what you get for sending a fool to do a real mage's job"

While the mage kneeling was shocked she would speak like that to the master, the master himself only chuckled at her words: "Always so direct, my dear. Perhaps you are right though, but we shall get her and her sister later. Right now I've sent those two to fetch me that other one."

Llyria smiled, knowing full well who her master meant. –"If it's ok with you, can I be the one to get the "demon" when her time comes?"

"We shall see my dear, we shall see."

Those two days before the mission went in a blur for Natsu and Lisanna; as the night before, the youngest take over sibling would wait until both Mira and Elfman were asleep to sneak out to Natsu's house. Said pink hair slayer waited for her, somehow knowing she would again come tonight even when they didn't plan it beforehand. By that hour Happy had dropped like a rock so when she arrived it was just the two of them. Settling on the nearest comfy place nearby they would repeat the same performance of heavy make out before going to his bed for sleep. For her part, Lisanna enjoyed every moment she got to spend with Natsu, she could get used to waking up next to him every morning, but at the same time she wished they would take the next step already. It was a reversed situation, she knew, but she just wanted to be one with him

Since Mirajane leaves early to the guild and Elfman to train before breakfast they never noticed her absence in the morning. Today, however, she had to leave earlier to prepare for the mission. Kissing Natsu goodbye, for a while at least, she left in a haste leaving said dragon slayer smiling on bed.

Once Happy awoke he spoke: "Natsu, we need to get ready too!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he recalled he hadn't prepared his gear, in a flash he got up and prepared his backpack in record time. If there was something the dragon slayer feared more than anything it was facing the wrath of an angry Erza for making her wait.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail:

"Where is that fool?"- Asked the ice mage for the third time –"Leave it to him to be this late!"

"But it's only been like 10 minutes."- The stellar mage said to Gray before turning to Erza –"Right…Er-za?"

Seeing the dark aura emanating from the armored female stopped Lucy in her tracks; she had forgotten how angry Erza get's when someone keeps her waiting.

"Sorry we're late."

Turning left they see Natsu, Lisanna and Happy approaching from the street. Just one glance at the scarlet haired mage almost forced Natsu to run for his life, but he failed to since Lisanna and Happy dragged him.

"You're late."- Erza said as her eyes promised Natsu punishment for keeping them waiting. Wendy noted Erza didn't berate Lisanna or Happy for also being late but before she could comment about it a certain blonde mage covered her mouth. It was best not to say anything that would bother Erza any further.

After Makarov told them where they would meet the council for their mission Team Natsu set out, so far it was going smooth until they boarded the train towards the meeting ground.

"Just…leave me…I'll meet you… there…on foot…"- Natsu mumbled during the train ride, Lisanna patted his head which was on her lap. The slayer had to admit his nausea wasn't as bad in his current position, but as much as he enjoyed the proximity with Lisanna at the same time he wanted the train ride to end soon.

"Gomenasai"- Wendy said to the slayer –"If I use my magic to cure your nausea it will start losing its effect on you."

"Don't…worry bout..it"- Natsu managed to mumble without puking, it would be best to save that magic for a more important occasion.

"By the way, Lisanna"- The armored female said –"You should change your hair color during the mission, just to be on the safe side." – It was a good idea considering that dark guild was still active, looking for girls like Lisanna.

"Well, you might be right"- Using a bit of transformation magic her normal platinum hair turned into a bright pink tone. Erza smiled at the color, she didn't need to ask where she got her idea from.

"Aye, Lisanna, you should change your hair style as well"- Happy offered to the girl before getting another idea- "Even better! Shave your head then you won't have to worry about those mages coming after you anymore."

The image of a bold appearance freaked Lisanna –"There's no way I'm doing that!"

"I don't know why all the fuss, it's just hair."- Gray said, but then quickly regretted his words after the looks he received from Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Erza.

"Just hair?"- Lucy said as she wiped cancer's key out –"Let's see how you like that look."

The celestial gate opened and from it emerged the crab man –"You called? ebi"

"Wait! Wait! I was just kidding! Waaaaaaait!"

* * *

><p>Arriving at their destination the team decided to walk the rest of the trail since it wasn't too far away now. Fortunately for the ice mage they were just kidding about shaving his head (after fighting off the crab stylist for a while) Gray made a mental note never to say anything offensive about a girl's hair.<p>

"Hey, there they are!"

Up ahead they could see the caravan of the council, dozens of rune knights guarded a small carriage in the middle. As they approached them Erza narrowed her eyes seeing who was in charge of that group, but remained quiet on her dislike for their new company.

Natsu, however, didn't had any trouble expressing it for them –"You! Don't tell me were working with him!"

"Not with us, for us."- The Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement unit, Lahar, said to the glaring dragon slayer. This was the man that had taken Jellal into custody after the incident with Nirvana, so you could understand the instant dislike for him.

"You bastard! Jellal helped us and you just imprisoned him like that!"- Gray added, for once supporting Natsu; he wasn't a big fan of the former wizard saint, but he was a great help when they faced Zero from Oracion seis.

Erza was thinking the same as them, but she had to act professional. Master Makarov trusted them for this mission, so she would keep the team under control. Stopping Natsu and Gray before they did something stupid she spoke: "Were here to help you as per orders on your mission, but we are here to work with you, Not for you. Is that clear?"

Lahar brushed Erza's words like nothing and replied: "Fine, whatever. Your participation will be as little as possible anyway. Before we set out let me tell you, or better yet, show you what you will be guarding on our trip."

Giving the order, one of the guards opened the cell to extract their "package". Garbed in a gray prisoner's uniform they still recognized their former foe.

Former member of oracion seis; Angel.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Hey sorry for the long time without no update, but now I'm back. I don't know you, but I'm pissed at the total lack of interaction of Lisanna with Natsu (heck! With the entire guild) ever since she returned. Hopefully in future chapters she will have a line at least.

Enough of that, I won't spoil it for those who haven't read the manga so far. Anyway, again thanks for all the reviews. It's always a pleasure to read them. Expect more from Angel in the next chapter soon.


	9. Jailbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"What? No 'how have you been' or 'it's good to see you again?"- The former celestial mage, Angel, asks while Gray and Erza narrow their eyes –"I am touched by your cold treatment."<p>

"Hey you!"- Natsu steps forward and points a finger towards Angel –"Have we met before?"

Team Natsu (minus Lisanna) face vault at Natsu's poor memory. Angel raises an eyebrow, wondering if this was really the same mage that helped in the demise of her guild. Even Lahar was wondering the same.

"Who is she?"- Lisanna asked Lucy as she helps her get back on her feet.

"A dark mage we defeated a while ago."- Lucy explains to Lisanna –"her name is Angel from the dark guild Oracion seis."

"Ahh! Now I remember"- Natsu exclaims after hearing Lucy –"I didn't recognized you without that weird feather dress."

"It's not weird!"- Angel looked like she was about to smack the slayer in the head, but one look from her jailor stopped her on her tracks. Erza noticed something strange in her behavior, but stayed quiet about it.

"Now that you know what you will be guarding we can move out"- Lahar motioned the jailor to escort their prisoner back inside the carriage –"Your mission is to ensure we deliver our guest here to a more secure prison at the desert. Any questions?"

"Is there reason to suspect the caravan will be attacked?"- Erza asks.

"Of course not: this mission is classified, no one knows we are transporting "it" to another prison. The only reason you're here is because a council member suggested your guild could assist us. If that is all, then we can move."

"One more thing"- Lahar stopped and turned to face Natsu –"Former foe or not; she has a name. So stop referring to her as '**it'**."

Lahar frowned at Natsu's words, but agreed –"Fine. Now, can we get moving?"

Silently agreeing, Team Natsu and the council caravan began their trip. The Fairy tail mages were not surprised by the slayer's reaction, after all they know Natsu doesn't hold grudges against former enemies.

"_Idiot_ "- Angel mused from her cell, not knowing why the dumb slayer had defended her like that. Nevertheless, she was kind of grateful for him standing up for her.

As both parties walked side by side, they were unaware of someone watching their moves from afar.

* * *

><p>"They're moving east sir, towards the desert."- A mage, using a spell to watch from afar, informs to his superiors. –"It also seems they hired mages to help them too."<p>

"Mages?"- A man with a ponytail asked –"From what guild?"

"I couldn't see their marks, but I recognized Titania from Fairy Tail."

"Erza!"- Another mage exclaims –"Now we're fucked!"

"Relax"- the mage turns towards another person, this one wearing a dark armor –"she will be no trouble for us; our mission is to recover Angel, not to engage the mages."

The ponytail guy smirked and addressed the rest of the mages –"We will engage them at nightfall, before they reach the outskirts of the desert. We shall then distract the council lackeys and the fairies, while the other group secures our target. Understood?"

"Yes sir!'- Over 20 dark mages replied, while the two leaders smirked; their real plan was to use them as a distraction while they recovered the girl. After all, these mages were just cannon fodder.

"Then let's move!"

* * *

><p>The trip towards the prison would take a few days on foot, the reason the council didn't use one of their flying transports was to minimize the attention they could get. Since daylight was ending soon, Lahar ordered to stop and set camp near a small forest. The mages of Fairy Tail watched as the rune knights took positions around the camp, while Lahar sealed the surroundings of Angel's cell with magic scripts similar to Freed's magic.<p>

"Aren't you exaggerating?"- Allowed to come outside, Angel asks the council mage.

"You can never be too careful, inmate"- Lahar said, making the girl sigh at her current situation.

"At least take these off me."- Angel said, referring to the cuffs that restricted her magic. –"Even without your script I can't use magic without my keys."-Ignoring her, Lahar went to check the camp, while the white hair girl slumped on the ground defeated. Which Erza noted.

"Lucy, Lisanna: start setting the tents. Natsu, Gray, go gather wood to start a campfire. Wendy, go with Happy and Charle to refill our water canteens" – The S mage ordered while the mages obeyed without complain. The girls obeyed because they followed the chain of command, and Natsu and Gray because they feared the red head. Erza gave those orders because she doubted the council would care how they would spend the night, and second because she wanted to talk to Angel without being interrupted.

The former celestial mage frowns after seeing her approaching –"What do you want?"

Ignoring her tone, Erza spoke: "You were also a slave on the tower of heaven, right?" – Seeing her reaction Erza explains –"When I fought against Cobra I saw some of his memories."

"Yeah, so? What do you care?"

"I was also a slave there"

Surprise flashed trough Angel's eyes, but she quickly hid it –"What's your point?"

"My point is; why did you become a dark mage? You do realize it's the same as those bastards that enslaved us!"

"It wasn't like I had a choice!"- Angel screamed at Erza, catching the attention of those nearby. Noticing it, she lowered her voice –"Brain came to the tower one day and selected us for his guild. It's not like I had a choice to begin with."

"There's always a choice!"- Erza remarked as the girl looked down –"you made yours the moment you decided to become a dark mage." – Turning around she was about to leave when Angel spoke:

"I just wanted to be free…that is all."

Erza's expression softened a bit just by looking at Angel; the bags under her eyes showed lack of sleep, on top of that the strict regime she endured while in prison was the first signs she noticed at first glance. Where once a dangerous enemy stood, now in her place was a broken girl reliving her nightmares from the tower.

"_I wish I could save you, but I couldn't even save Jellal_."- Erza thought as she went to aid Lucy and Lisanna with setting up camp.

From afar, Lahar had watched the entire exchange of words.

* * *

><p>"I think you have enough"- Gray said to Natsu currently carrying a large pile of wood to set a fire.<p>

Thinking he just wants to outdo him by bringing more wood, Natsu replies: "Nice try, but I won't fall for that." – The dragon slayer then starts grabbing more wood to beat Gray's.

"Like I'd let you beat my quantity!" – Said that, Gray mimics the slayer and starts recollecting even more wood. After a few moments, both have an even larger pile of wood on their hands.

"A tie!' – Both mages say at the same time.

"Let's settle this; first one back to the camp wins!"- Natsu offers, making Gray smirk.

"Fine by me."- Not wasting a second, the ice maker starts running back to camp. Thinking he has a good head start Gray fails to realize Natsu isn't following him.

"Sucker"- Natsu drops the pile of wood and heads towards the river nearby. This was the perfect opportunity to ask Wendy about the bite mark

Reaching the river, Happy is the first to spot him: "Hey, Natsu! What are you doing here? Are you gonna catch some fish for dinner?"

"Yeah but first I want to ask Wendy something"- Natsu explained, catching the young sky dragon slayer's attention.

"Ask me about what?"- Wendy asks as she filled a water canteen.

"Well you see, I was wondering if your dragon ever taught you a technique that involved a bonding with another person."

"Bonding?"- Wendy repeated as she tried recalling any memory she had with Grandeeney –"I think she did"

"Great! Can you tell me about it?"

Natsu's cheerful expression dropped when Wendy shook her head –"I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything else."

"Oh, that's a shame"

"I'm really sorry Natsu."

"Don't worry about it"- Natsu replies, putting his grin back –"Hey Happy, wanna help me catch dinner?"

"Aye!"

While Natsu and Happy start fishing, Wendy and Charle returned to the campsite. The white exceed wondering why the pink head wanted to know about "that" technique.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Were back"<p>

"Aye!"

Team Natsu marvels at the exaggeratedly large fish Natsu carries with him. Setting it down he turns to Lahar: "If you want some we can give you a piece." –Natsu offered, even if the guy was a pain in the ass.

"Like we would eat that"- Lahar responded, making Natsu glare at his retreating form.

"Let it go Natsu-kun"- Lisanna said as she set her hand over his –"More for us, right?"

"You always know what to say to cheer me up."- Natsu smiled giving her a quick kiss, earning a groan from Gray.

"Can you guys take it elsewhere? We're trying to eat here."

"Jealous? Pervert striper."

"What did you say? Flames for brains! "

"You heard me!"

Lisanna groans as her boyfriend starts a verbal exchange with Gray, -"_At least I'll have his attention tonight_."

"Can't you stop fighting for just once?"- Lucy asked, knowing full well her question would go unanswered by the bickering duo.

Slamming the now cooked fish on the makeshift table, Erza spoke to them: "Shut up and eat your dinner!"

Almost instantly, Natsu and Gray went all buddy-buddy with each other and took their seats. As they eat, Erza spoke:

"Even with the knights guarding the camp we can't let our guard down. We shall take watch during the night; I will take the first shift, then Natsu, followed by Gray, then Lisanna and finally Lucy." – Before Wendy can say anything, Erza adds –"We need you fully rested in due case we need of your healing magic."

"Ok, I guess. But I still feel I get the easy way out"- The young slayer says.

"Whaaat! Erza didn't even mention us!"- Happy cried while Charle scoffed at his antics.

* * *

><p>Later at night:<p>

While Erza kept an eye out guarding, the rest of the team was resting in their tents. Since Lisanna had 'forgotten' her tent it was just natural she would spend the night sleeping in Natsu's. Of course, that doesn't mean they would get a lot of sleep.

Currently, Lisanna was on top of Natsu engaged in a lip lock while Natsu roamed his hands all over her legs and her firm butt. The dragon slayer was turning out to be an ass man. However that didn't mean his girlfriend's breasts were neglected; retrieving one hand from her firm buttocks, the pink hair male massages her right breast, making her moan.

"Mmmm…Natsu-kun…your shift is…next."- Lisanna says between kisses –"You really…mmmm…don't want to…mmm… sleep before it…comes?"

"I'll sleep….mmmm… after my…shift"

Lisanna didn't argue anymore, more than happy with their current activities. Meanwhile Erza approached Lahar, wanting to ask any information about Jellal's current situation.

"I am sorry Miss Scarlet, but all info regarding him is strictly confidential"- Lahar replies to the crestfallen mage –"The only thing that's public knowledge is the sentence dictated to him."

Erza didn't have to ask since she already knew; sentence for life in prison.

"However"- Lahar said, stopping Erza from leaving –"I would like to talk about your earlier encounter with our escort."

Erza frowned, not knowing where was he heading with this –"You mean when I talked to Angel?"

Before Lahar said a word a large explosion rockets the camp, rune knights head out to investigate just to face off against several mages. Team Natsu quickly emerged from their sleep and joined Erza and Lahar.

"This can't be!"- Lahar said as he watched the fight –"This was supposed to be a secret of the highest level!"

Ignoring him Erza spoke: "Natsu! Gray! Let's go!"- Drawing her sword intending to join the fray.-"The rest stay here and guard Angel!"

"Wait!'- Lahar yelled to catch their attention –"That is exactly what they want; to distract us so they can retrieve the prisoner!"

As on cue, another group emerged from the other side of camp. Not wasting time the mages from Fairy Tail engaged them head on. Lahar stayed near Angel's cell, surrounded by some Jutsu Shiki magic.

"A magic barrier? Interesting."

Lahar was startled when someone spoke from behind, turning around he finds a cloaked man with a ponytail inside the barrier. Jumping out of the barrier, Lahar smirks –"You fool, once inside my barrier you cannot do any magic!"

"We know" – An armored mage surprises the council mage with a fierce blow from behind –"My comrade here just wanted to draw you out of the barrier."

Unsheathing a dark glowing blade, the armored mage slashed the barrier that contains his companion. Stepping out, the ponytail man compliments their plan.

"Worked like a charm, right Zane?"

The dark armor mage smirked–"Yes, your teleporting magic worked alright. Now let's free an angel shall we?"

The ponytail man, known as Sixring, agrees and steps aside to let Zane slash the barrier around Angel's cell.

"Stop!"

Groaning, Zane turns to face Erza. The scarlet hair mage sporting her Heaven's Wheel Armor with several swords pointing at Zane. –"Did you really believe we would leave our objective unprotected?"

"You're smarter than I thought"- the dark armor mage comments, getting ready to fight –"Sixring! get Angel. I will face Erza."

"Yeah, whatever"- the ponytail mage says as he approaches the door to the carriage-like cell where Angel was peeking out.

"About time you came for me!"- The white hair girl says to the indifferent Sixring –"So, who sent you? Was it that old fart from Grimoire or Maybe Tartarus?"

Angel was thrown back when the door of her cell was blasted into hundreds of pieces, brushing some rubble from herself the former celestial mage glares at her "savior".

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could at least warn me before doing that!"

Smirking Sixring grabs her by the throat and raised her from the ground, making Angel gasp for lack of air.

"Listen girly and listen up good! We are not from those guilds and we sure aren't 'freeing you'. As of right now you are our prisoner. Got that?"

Angel barely manages to nod. Satisfied, Sixring drops her as the girl regains her breath. Glaring at him with teary eyes she listens to his next words:

"We have great plans for you…"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

There you go! another chapter up. now to clarify some questions:

**Vica verca**: You're absolutely right! Lisanna should call Natsu "Natsu-kun" and he call her "Lisanna-chan" or "Lis-chan" That's a detail I forgot to edit in previous chapters.

**The Folklistener**: They will reach that level, but not yet. Also, the reason Natsu asked Wendy about the mark is because: 1) She's also a dragon slayer so he believes she might know something, and 2) He's Natsu! What did you expect from him? I won't deny Lisanna getting a bit kinky or pervy...

**Dezeiver**: glad to see you liked my story enough to create an account.

As for the rest, it's always a pleasure to read your reviews.

Thanks for all the other reviews. If I get enough inspiration I might expand it further into the S-class trials and beyond.


	10. Clipped wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"Now I see your fame wasn't misplaced."- Zane commented as he dodged another slash from Erza, while at the same time avoiding the random swords that tried to stab him. The red head was getting frustrated by his speed; since they started fighting she hadn't been able to land a single hit, at least he was getting slower.<p>

Parrying her sword with his, the dark mage chuckled –"My turn!"

Zane unleashed a flurry of slashes, which Erza barely managed to block. However, on the last swing his sword glowed dark and managed to bypass her defenses. Thinking he had landed a good cut he was disappointed to find she had re-quipped to her adamantine armor.

"I'll admit you're good."- Erza said to the armored mage –"But with those skills you won't be able to beat me."

Zane's frown morphed into a sneer –"Really, check your armor then."

Erza felt a part of her body getting warmer; looking at the origin of it she sees some black flames slowly corroding the armor part where he had hit her. Acting fast she discards that armor part and re-quips to a faster set or armor. Zane immediately lunges to attack but notices she is now even faster than before. However, that doesn't stop him; he only needs to distract her for a few more seconds:

"_Hurry up Sixring!"_

* * *

><p>"Open the gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"<p>

The large bull man appears by Lucy's command and lays waste on the attacking enemies.

"Oh Lucy! Its always a pleasure to protect that nice body of yours!"

"Yeah, whatever"- the blond stellar mage non-chattily replies while the celestial spirit looks at her with hearts on his eyes.

Lisanna uses her take over: dragon soul and engages the mages head on with Natsu next to her, while her transformation is not as powerful as Mira's it's more than enough to pummel the enemy to the ground.

"Ohhhh! I wouldn't mind protecting that nice body too! Moo!"

Lucy's eyes bulge out at Taurus's words: "What the heck? It should be me who you're worshipping!" – Closing the gate, the bull man disappears while Lucy morale drops down.

"_To think I was fighting for the attention of a bull, how low I've fallen…"- _The stellar mage thinks with comedy tears coming from her eyes. While she's distracted, a dark mage manages to stand up and tries to attack her from behind:

"Lucy!"- Gray yells before turning the dark mage into a Popsicle –"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… thanks for that."- accepting his hand, she stands up and notices his (once again) lack of shirt. How he manages to do that in the middle of a fight is beyond her, but for the first time her eyes linger on his uncovered chest for a longer time.

Seeing her in some sort of trance, Gray asks- "are you sure you're alright?"

Blushing a bit she assures him she's fine, once he returns to the fight she nervously reaches for another key wondering since when Gray became better looking. Shaking her head she grabs another key to continue the fight:

"_The only thing missing is Happy rolling his tongue" _

The Exceed would have said his catchphrase, but he was too busy stuffing food down an unfortunate dark mage's throat.

* * *

><p>While Natsu is fighting mages he catches a glimpse of Erza fighting Zane. The dragon slayer knows she's more than capable of taking care of herself however he notices something else; behind them a weird guy with a ponytail breaks into Angel's cell, then he grabs her by the neck and lifts her a good distance from the floor.<p>

Lisanna launches a fireball at a group of mages and notices Natsu looking at something; realizing what it is she says to him –"Go Natsu, we'll take care of the rest!"

Sharing one look, Natsu nods and dashes of to stop the dark mage. Lisanna watches him leave before turning her attention to the remaining mages.

"_Just be careful…Natsu_."

* * *

><p>"We have great plans for you…"- The mage known as Sixring bends down to grab Angel, however a fist covered in fire sends him away. Standing up he glares at the pink hair slayer<p>

"Sorry, she's staying here"- Natsu states as he gets ready to fight. Scoffing, the dark mage replies:

"Lucky hit, however, you won't land another one."

Smirking, Natsu unleashes a Karyu no Hoko (**Fire dragon's Roar**), but just as it's about to hit Sixring, the dark mage vanishes in a blink of an eye.

"What the…?"

"Behind you!"

Angel tries to warn him, but Natsu is unable to avoid getting kicked in the back. Sixring laughs as the dragon slayer hits the dirt face first.

Spitting some dirt, Natsu turns and asks: "how did you manage to get behind me so fast?"

"Teleportation magic"- the ponytail man answers before teleporting once again to avoid getting hit again by Natsu. Reappearing a few feet away he continues: -"Hey! Let me explain my magic without interrupting!"

"Sixring!"- Zane yells as he blocks Erza's blade mere inches from his neck –"Stop playing around and let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Fine"- in mere seconds he appears next to Zane and touches him to later vanish, much to Erza's surprise, and later reappear besides Angel and grabs her as well. The white hair girl struggles but Zane handles her petit body while Sixring prepares to teleport.

"Not so fast!"-Being the closest to them, Natsu jumps at them just as they're teleporting. His finger manages to brush Zane's arm just as the four of them vanish.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!"

Turning around confirms Lisanna's fear; Natsu has vanished. The moment Natsu vanished she felt…cold, as if the warmness inside her had been taken far away from her reach. Pushing her concern for his boyfriend aside, Lisanna blinks away tears before addressing Erza:

"Natsu is alive, but we need to get to him fast!" – Without waiting for a reply, Lisanna breaks into a sprint intending to reach Natsu before it is too late.

"Wait!" – Erza manages to catch up with her using her Flight armor –"How do you know this is the correct route?"

"I just know, trust me."

Erza is skeptical at first, but the determination in Lisanna is enough to convince her. The armor mage dislikes leaving the others just like that but this is an emergency: after fighting Zane for a moment she estimates his power level is just below an S class, not to mention that sword makes him a dangerous enemy. Besides, there's that other mage too, as strong as Natsu is it will be difficult for him to face them by himself.

Lisanna was having a similar thought, pushing more energy to will her legs to move faster she thoughs: "_Natsu…please hold on_."

* * *

><p>Far away, Natsu reappears alongside Zane, Sixring and Angel. The dragon slayer tackles Zane (forcing him to release the girl) and readies a punch only to stop and notice he's no longer in the camp but in a rocky valley.<p>

"What the…?"

The armored mage pushes Natsu off him and yells at his companion: "Sixring! You idiot! You brought him too!"

"It's not my fault! The little bastard must have touched you when we teleported!"

Glaring at him, Zane replies –"Then teleport us again!"

"I Can't. I used too much magic for another long distance teleport, besides…"- he then turns his attention at the recovering slayer –"It will be easier to kill him here than waiting for my magic to recover."

Grinning, Zane brandishes his sword –"for once I agree with you."

Natsu glares at the two dark mages before unleashing a _Karyu no Hoko_ (**fire dragon's roar**) at the duo, Zane sidesteps the attack while Sixring teleports to blindside the dragon slayer with a punch to the gut, followed by a hit to the face. Before Natsu can retaliate the mage teleports and Zane jumps at Natsu with a horizontal slash, the slayer rolls just as the blade hit's the ground.

Not wasting time Natsu tries a _Karyū no Tekken (__**fire dragon's Iron fist**__) _but Sixring teleports Zane before the attack can connect. Losing him from sight, Natsu looks left and right for his opponents.

"Over there!"

Looking where Angel points, he finds the dark mages on top of a hill. –"No fair you two! Stop cheating you cowards!"

"It's not cheating, its tactic! And we're not cowards!"- Sixring yells back to the dragon slayer with a huge vein threatening to pop on his head.

Shaking his head, Zane speaks to the slayer: "with our superior teamwork you have no chance of winning." – Turning his sight on Angel he adds: "We are only interested in her, leave and we might just spare your life."

Before Angel can speak, she is interrupted when Natsu replies: "No deal. You are not taking her with you."

"You do realize she was your enemy once ago, a dark mage"- looking at Natsu with a weird expression he continues –"If the situation was reversed she would let you die without thinking it twice."

"Maybe so, but that is not the situation. I will never abandon a comrade, no matter if it's a former enemy"- With renewed invigoration the slayer fire's up –"It's our job to protect her from scumbags like you, besides I haven't forgotten that you also tried to take Lisanna away from me."

"Fine!" –Before Zane and Sixring can attack, Natsu creates fire in both hands and joins them together creating a large explosion. The explosion lights up the darkness around and engulfs both him and Angel before dissipating and leaving both dark mages with their eyes bulging out:

"That stupid slayer! Why the hell would he do that if he wanted to protect her!"

Looking around, Zane frowns –"He tricked us! Come on, let's go find him!"

* * *

><p>Natsu, carrying Angel on his back, runs through the valley heading back to the camp. Once she thinks it's safe Angel speaks: "Put me down knucklehead! I can walk too, you know!"<p>

"Sorry, but It's faster this way. Just hold on."

"_Well, he does have a point_."- Angel thinks, this way she won't get tired trying to match his running speed, besides, she is currently enjoying the closeness of their bodies. She is grateful he can't see the blush on her face caused by her line of thoughts. Gathering her wits she addresses the slayer.

"Natsu, is it?"

"Yep"

"Why are you helping me? Those guys were right; I'm a dark mage and your enemy."

"Former enemy, remember?"- Natsu corrects.

Nodding she continues –"Anyway, the point is we are not exactly friends, you could have left me behind to save yourself"

"You kinda sound like you wanted to stay with them."

"No, no, it's just that I'm just curious." – Sighing she adds –"Sorry, I'll shut up now."

Natsu stops abruptly so she removes her arms from his neck and looks at him, thinking she said the wrong words she prepares to be lashed out.

"The reason I didn't left you behind is the same as before: I would never abandon anyone, nakama or former enemy. That's just my way of thinking." – The pink hair slayer informs her with a grin on his face, completely surprising her.

"I see…"- Angel fights the blush forming on her face but fails to, a good thing it's still dark or else he would notice. Even when she was part of Oracion Seis she never really thought of the other members as friends, each one had their own personal goal and wouldn't think twice to betray each other to achieve them. She was no different; however here was a former enemy turned ally willing to risk his life to protect her.

"Thank you"

Natsu stopped checking if those mages were following and turned to the white hair girl –"for what?"

"For helping me, even if it's your job it still means a lot."

Laughing nervously he replies to her: "There's no need to thank me, even if it wasn't my job I would still protect you from mages like those guys." –Looking to change topic he adds –"Hey, those look uncomfortable. Want me to take them off."

Nodding she lets Natsu remove her magic suppression cuffs, once free she asks – "Do you have a plan or we're just running to who knows where?"

"We're heading back to the camp"

Rubbing her bruised wrists she gives him a skeptical look: "And why are you sure it's this way?"

"I just know, trust me on this one"- Natsu replies, keeping secret he can feel Lisanna down this direction. They barely take two steps before Natsu has to push Angel out of the way to avoid the deadly blade of Zane.

"Found ya"- The dark mage tries a vertical swing that Natsu dodges and retaliates with a _Karyū no Tekken_ but, just as before, Sixring teleports Zane away to later reappear and punch Natsu in the face. The dragon slayer tries to hit him but Sixring teleports once again and elbows him from the back.

"Dammit!"- Natsu yells in frustration at being back to square one; at this rate he'll never land a blow.

"To your left!"- Angel yells to the distressed dragon slayer –"just attack to your left Now!"

Instead of questioning her, Natsu obliges and fires a Fire dragon's roar. Sixring appears just as the attack collides and his eyes widened before being engulfed by the flames.

"Sixring!"- Zane watches as the teleporting mage is put out of action by the dragon slayer, and then he turns his attention to Angel –"Damn girl. How were you able to predict his moves?"

"Predict? more like sensed his magic."- Angel smiles at the angry mage –"summoning celestial spirits is not my only talent."

"You'll pay for that!"- ignoring Natsu, Zane launches a dark wave at her, seeing no escape Angel closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable. But before the attack hits she feels a pair of arms scooping her bridal style and removing her from danger, opening her eyes she sees her savior glaring at the armored mage, her cheeks turn a tint of red at the closeness between herself and the dragon slayer.

"You bastard! To attack a defenseless person is the lowest!"

Ignoring his words, Zane launches another dark wave but the dragon slayer avoids it with ease. After witnessing the defeat of his companion, the armored mage no longer cared if he fails to deliver the girl back to his guild. Now, his only intention is to kill both of them.

Natsu avoids another wave and takes cover behind a large rock, putting her down he orders Angel to stay there while he engages the dark mage. Zane launches wave after wave at their cover just as Natsu emerges from one side and fires a Karyu no Hoko forcing Zane to end his attack. The dark mage jumps in the air to avoid the same fate as Sixring, but he is intercepted by Natsu who is waiting for him up there. The armored mage tries to retaliate with his sword but the dragon slayer is faster as he ignites his body on fire to deliver the final blow:

"_Karyū no Kenkaku!_ (**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**)"

Natsu rams him, cracking the armor in the process. A badly hurt Zane is then launched into the air to later fall back down, creating a large crater where he lands. Not giving him any room to recover, the slayer drops over the dark mage with a Karyu no Tekken to finish the job. Natsu's fist breaks what's left of Zane's chest armor leaving the dark mage unconscious.

Satisfied, Natsu yells: "Ok, you can come out now."

Angel takes a peek from where she's hiding and is marveled by the slayer's power: "_No wonder Brain got defeated by him, he's just too strong_."

"Oi Angel! Let's get moving. We need to return to the camp. The others must be worried"

Angel's face suddenly darkened remembering her fate; she would go back to a tiny cell in the middle of nowhere with no chance of freedom anytime soon. Even if she had a key to face Natsu and escape she realized it would be pointless, the difference in strength between herself and Natsu was just too much. Besides, after saving her and treating her with respect more than once, she now had a small crush on him.

Agreeing with him, they started their long way back towards the camp.

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to emerge from the horizon, after a few hours of walking Natsu and Angel could see two figures rapidly approaching them. Recognizing them the dragon slayer smiled and waved at them.<p>

"Natsu-kun!"

Tackling him, Lisanna was instantly on top of the dragon slayer hugging him while Erza slowly approached them. The ex-quip mage was glad both Natsu and Angel were ok and at the same was astonished to realize the loudmouth of Fairy Tail was able to defeat the mages by himself.

On the other side, Angel looked with disdain at the pink hair girl on top of the equal pink hair slayer. The celestial mage felt a sudden urge to punch Lisanna in the face but with she willed herself not to do so. After all, she would never get to see the dragon slayer again once she returned to prison.

* * *

><p>After another awkward hour the four of them met the caravan on their way back, once Wendy had cured the wounded rune knights Lahar had decided to follow Erza and Lisanna. While the rest of team Natsu was glad to see them again, Lahar spoke:<p>

"I'm surprised to see you again."- The council mage said referring at the four of them –"But how were you able to escape from those dark mages?"

Answering his question, Erza replied: "Natsu here was the one responsible of defeating them."

"By himself?"- Lahar looked at the dragon slayer who was presuming to Gray how he defeated those mages.

Shaking her head, Erza pointed to Angel who was currently being re-cuffed by a rune knight –"Angel helped him. If you send some knights you'll find those mages beaten but not dead. "

Lahar's eyes widened just a bit before returning to their original size, it was almost imperceptible but Erza noticed it. –"Anyway, after recent events I contacted the council and they have ordered for us to return at once. "

"What about Angel? If it weren't for her Natsu would probably be dead."

Showing a rare smile, Lahar responded Erza's question: "don't worry; I will inform the council about her 'assistance' regarding the defeat of those dark mages. At much she might get a few years out of her sentence or at least better accommodations. But I'm not making any promise."

Erza was glad to hear that; at least there was a chance Angel would be spared from some of the nightmares from her past at the tower of heaven. If only Jellal and the rest could be saved as well.

* * *

><p>The return was much quicker now that their destination was not the desert, by early afternoon they had reached the council headquarters branch in Fiore.<p>

"This is we part ways"- Lahar said to the Fairy Tail mages –"even when we failed to deliver our escort to the designated location your assistance dealing with the dark mages was invaluable."

"Just remember what we talked about."- Erza said to the head of the 4th division.

"Of course, now you can return to your guild. After the council has informed me on how to proceed we shall contact you if we require your assistance again."

"You know, you're not such a pain once we get to know you"- Natsu said to Lahar –"That is when you don't have a huge stick up your ass."

Lahar frowned at the slayer's words but decided to let it slide this time, just as he is escorting Angel, the girl requests something to him to which the council mage agrees.

While Natsu is being berated by Lucy, Angel approached the group. Noticing her, the team gives their attention to her as she speaks:

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there, considering our past story."

"It was nothing"- Gray replies. The others agreed, after all they were not the type to hold a grudge (especially Lisanna, since she never met her before). Lucy however, although agreeing with the rest, was still kinda mad at her for having Gemini copying her and flashing her boobs once.

Smiling, Angel approached Natsu: "Especially you. If it wasn't for your help I would be still a captive of them." – Realizing she might never get another chance like this, Angel gives him a small kiss on the cheek, leaving Natsu with a shocked expression.

While the others watched with wide open eyes, Lisanna on the other side narrows her eyes at the fellow white haired girl, the previous feeling of indifference for the albino girl turning into annoyance by tenfold.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Let's reply to some reviews:

**Slax**: Way ahead of you. Just wait for next chapter and you'll find out there's going to be trouble in paradise (Can't let everything be peaches and cream or else it gets boring)

**hinata3487**: Yeah, I know; it sucks when the story reaches a cliffhanger, good thing here's another chapter!

**Onebean**: you'll see what happens to Angel in future chapters, my friend. Part of it has been revealed on this chapter.

**Fate stay darkus**: I agree with you, they'll take it slow for now but expect some lemons in the near future.

**freowin**: I wish so to, besides writing I enjoy reading a good Natsu x Lisanna story.

And thanks to **The folklistener, Dezeiver** and **Tha golden boy** for the reviews.

The ending of this chapter might be rushed but repercussions will fall on next chapter, as for the fight scenes I like to keep them short and interesting instead of multichapters long and tedious.

You might think angel is out of character and you might be right, however I like to believe that during her life she has never been treated nicely by anyone (she was a slave forced to become a dark mage) and suddenly Natsu appears and threats her nice and with respect. Of course she would get a bit attached to the first person that would treat her like a person. There's not much info regarding her character so I'm just winging it on this decision.

Now I'm going to take a few days to rest and let my creativity juices flow before writing another chapter. Until next time.


	11. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Lahar stood in his place surprised by the unexpected decision of the council. Here he was expecting something less after his report, but to go this far was unprecedented.<p>

"You seem surprise"- the new chairman of the council, Guran Doma, said to Lahar –"Wasn't this the outcome you desired from your report?"

Straightening, Lahar replied –"Well, no sir! However, it is not my place to question your decision."

"A thing you must remember in future meetings."- Another council mage harshly replied, making Lahar gulp in fear. - "Nonetheless you are to go and inform her of this decision. You are dismissed."

Lahar waited until the council left before forcing himself to move so he could inform Angel of her current situation, wondering how the girl would take this unexpected turn of events. Walking through the narrow corridors towards the holding area he reached the cell where the girl was currently sitting in a corner. When she felt his presence she looked up to listen to what he had to say:

Clearing his throat he spoke: "Your current sentence has been 'reevaluated'."

From Angel's experience, hearing the word 'reevaluated' meant something bad. She just wondered what could be worse than her last sentence…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

The team had returned the previous afternoon without much incident, that is if one doesn't count the fact that Lisanna barely said a word to Natsu during the trip back. Ever since Angel had kissed Natsu, Lisanna was furious; the youngest take over sibling knew she was being unfair to the dragon slayer, it wasn't like Natsu was the one who had kissed Angel to begin with, but the slayer didn't even tried to stop her when it happened. Looking at the nauseous slayer, currently sitting next Erza in the train ride, she couldn't hope but wonder what else happened between them during those brief hours they were alone. The logical part told her Natsu was fighting against those mages, but the jealous part imagined livid scenes between him and Angel.

"This is bad"- Lucy whispered to Gray, both currently sitting a few seats away.

The ice mage agreed, sparing a glance at Lisanna: "I don't remember seeing Lisanna this mad at anyone; she's always been so cheerful and optimistic."

"Well, Natsu screwed up"- the stellar mage added looking at Natsu –"Of course it wasn't his fault Angel kissed him but he didn't even tried to explain it to Lisanna."

"I don't think Natsu even noticed Lisanna is angry at him. Leave it to the hard head to be this clueless."

"Says who? Have you noticed your current attire?"- Charle says, making Gray look down to realize he was only wearing his boxers. The white Exceed would have berated him more, but fortunately Wendy was asleep so the young dragon slayer was saved from the nakedness of the ice mage.

"Since it's getting late you can head back home, I'll inform the master of what happened during out mission."- Erza offered to the team once they arrived at Magnolia, she did this after seeing the tired looks of the team but more so because she noticed the heavy atmosphere between Natsu and Lisanna: More in Lisanna since Natsu was still to recover from the train ride. As the group dispersed, Lisanna was about to head off when Natsu stopped her:

"Lisanna wait."

Sighing she replied –"What is it Natsu?" – Her tone came out a bit edgier that she would have wanted but she was bad at concealing her mood.

Pushing his nausea away, Natsu continued: "Are you mad at me?"

Giving him an incredulous look she replies: "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you haven't said a word to me during during the trip back. That was a clue."

"Seriously! Was that your only clue?" – no longer feeling like in the mood to discuss Lisanna starts leaving, only for a gentle but firm hold of her wrist stopping her:

"Let me go Natsu!"

"Nothing happened between me and Angel if that's what's bothering you."

Lisanna stopped in her tracks after listening to the dragon slayer; Natsu was not as naïve as everyone thought him to be, but to Lisanna that didn't meant he was off the hook just yet.

Natsu hugged her, despite her protest, and whispered into her ear: "I don't know why she kissed me, but whatever the reason just know this: my love is only for you Lis-chan."

Lisanna stopped struggling and embraced him back, sobbing a bit onto his chest realizing she had exaggerated things. Natsu smiled and kissed the top of her head –"So, am I forgiven?

A teary Lisanna looked up to stare at him directly on the eyes –"No, forgive me for acting like that, I over exaggerated."

The young couple instead reached a silent agreement, kissing each other to seal the deal. Natsu making sure to show such intensity in the kiss to leave no doubt on where was his true allegiance.

"So: my place as usual?"

"No need to ask."

"How cute!"

* * *

><p>Charle scoffed while Lucy, Wendy and Happy spied on the happy couple; the female exceed was not interested in the activities of those two and found the idea of spying them wrong, but it wasn't like she could drag Wendy away.<p>

"That's so romantic?"- The sky dragon slayer sighed, receiving an Aye from Happy.

"You're too young to be thinking things like that!"- Charle said but her words went through deaf ears. –"Besides, the whole concept of love is overrated."

"But Charle, don't you dream of someday finding true love as well?"

The white tomcat refused to answer Wendy, ignoring a certain blue cat slowly edged closer and closer to her.

* * *

><p>The following morning Natsu and Lisanna sported equally large smiles as they entered the guild. The team was glad they had settled their differences, for them the situation was more unbearable than when Juvia was depressed; they could handle a little rain, but it was a hard pill to swallow when the young couple was distanced like they were yesterday.<p>

Lisanna kissed Natsu one more time before leaving to help her sister with serving drinks, leaving the dragon slayer with a dreamy look on his eyes.

"Looks like someone's having a good day?"- Macao says as he takes a seat next to Natsu.

"With a girlfriend like Lisanna I don't blame him"- Wakaba adds as he joins them –"got any tip so I can woo Mira?"

"Aren't you married?"- Macao asks

"So? It's not like till death do us part"- The smoke manipulator states

"Actually it is"

Natsu ignores them while they bicker, too engrossed admiring Lisanna as she delivers drinks. Fingers snapping before his face get his attention –"huh, what now?"

"I asked: have you taken Lisanna out on any date as of late?"- Lucy asks to the slayer, during his gazing she had taken a seat next to him when Macao and Wakaba had left to bicker outside.

Thinking for a bit, Natsu replies –"Well, I took her to a restaurant a while back, then we went for a walk to the plaza, and…"

"You don't mean that time when…?"- Lucy asked, realizing it was when the two of them had gone together on that mission.

Receiving a vigorous nod from Natsu, the slayer then received a nock to the head in return: "Natsu! You need to take her out more often! Or else Lisanna will feel neglected!"

Natsu was about to say he and Lisanna spend a lot of time together at night but realized that would sound the wrong way.

"But I take her out for training. Does that count as a date?"

"No!"

The sound reverberated through Natsu's ear; Lucy's voice could put a banshee to shame if she wanted to.

"Now go and plan a perfect date for her."

Realizing she was right, Natsu stood up and left the guild to prepare a date for his girlfriend. This was the perfect opportunity to show her just how important she is to him.

"_But_"- Natsu grabbed his chin, deep in thought –"_Where can I take her_?"

"Natsu."- Charle called him, breaking his concentration: "Can I have a word with you: in private?"

Natsu looked at Charle then at the guild: "If you're looking for Happy, he's inside with Lucy."

"I don't care where he is! I want to talk to you about the bonding!"

Natsu's grin vanished, replaced by a serious look: "What do you know about that?"

"Not here."- Charle motioned him to follow her.-"Someone can hear us."

* * *

><p>Both slayer and exceed walked for a few minutes until reaching the river where Natsu usually likes to fish. Determining its far enough Charle stopped and turned to the pink hair slayer:<p>

"Now then: Why do you want to know about that technique?"

Natsu crossed his arms and replied: "First tell me what you know about it?"

"I asked you first!"

Both stared each other down, waiting for the other to spill the beans first. Seeing that the white cat wasn't backing down, Natsu resigned: "Fine. I marked Lisanna while we were on that mission a while back, that's why I want to know more about that technique."

"Oh"- Charle was genuinely surprised –"I thought your intentions were to mark Wendy."

"Huh? Why would I do that? That would only happen if she was seriously injured and…"

"You really don't know anything, do you?"- Charle asked, interrupting Natsu –"That technique not only saves the life of another person, it also binds them together…"

"That I know."

"…forever"

Natsu froze after hearing Charle, was that what Igneel meant with the binding. Was Lisanna bound to him forever?

"That mark you gave her brands her as your mate, the one person you will spend the rest of your life together with."- Seeing the dumbstruck look on his face she continued –"A good thing she loved you back before the bonding."

"Why is that?"

"If you brand a woman that doesn't hold any feelings for you she will immediately start falling in love with you, Lisanna already loved you so her emotions just got magnified."

"Ah I see! Wait! Did you really think I would brand Wendy?"

The white Exceed scoffed: "You were asking her about that technique."

"She's only 12! And I consider her only as a little sister!."

"You can never be too careful."- Charle said –"One more thing: Do Not mark another woman, that would only cause more trouble. Besides, having two mates would be just plain wrong."

"Got it!."- The slayer replied, finally at peace knowing the full extent of his bonding with Lisanna. Instead of feeling guilty for marking her without her consent he felt glad about it; he loves her and she loves him back, there's nothing wrong with the two of them being bound together. However, he still had some questions for Charle:

The White Exceed thought for a moment, but found no true answer: "I don't know exactly why Lisanna can use dragon take over, but I guess it has something to do with you being her mate."

Natsu shrugged, still kinda lost at her explanation. –"And Charle: how do you know so much about the marking stuff?"

"Wendy told me about it years ago, it was one of the last things her dragon taught her before disappearing. She can't remember much of it but luckily she has me to explain it to her when the time comes."

The pink haired slayer imagined Wendy biting some guy and found the idea kinda peculiar, but said nothing about the matter. Thanking Charle, Natsu left to prepare a date for Lisanna.

* * *

><p>It was past midday when Natsu finally returned to the guild; after thinking long and hard he finally put together a good plan to take his girlfriend out on a date. Well, he still needed to ask a few favors but nothing out of reach. Looking around the guild he found Lisanna delivering some drinks, walking cautiously so she wouldn't hear him he snaked a hand around her stomach.<p>

"Working hard Lis-chan?"

Lisanna relaxed into his embrace, feeling his hot breath on her ear: "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you calling me that."

Grinning, Natsu turned her around so she could face him: "Let's take a seat. I wanna talk to you for a moment."

"I'd love to, but I promised nee-san to help her a while."

As if on cue Mirajane appeared behind them, impressing Natsu with her sneaking skills: "Don't worry about it; go and take a rest, Kinana and I can handle the rest for today."

Thanking her, Lisanna allowed Natsu to lead her to a nearby table. Holding his hand above the table she spoke: "So, what did you want to talk about Natsu-kun?"

"About you and I going out on a date later today, what do you say?"

"I'd love that."- Lisanna gazed lovingly at Natsu –"So, we're you taking me?"

"Not telling. It's a surprise."- The dragon slayer smiled seeing her cute pout.

From afar Alzack and Bisca watched the couple; while they still observed how the relation between Juvia and Gray played out, Natsu's and Lisanna's was moving faster for their liking. Stealing a glance to his companion he catches Bisca looking at him before turning away, both with a heavy blush. If only he could gather the courage to finally ask her out. Redirecting their sights on the couple they were disappointed to see Lisanna had returned to aid her sister leaving Natsu chatting with his team.

"Natsu-kun!"

Turning their attention to the entrance, both gunslingers noticed a white hair girl calling out for the dragon slayer. Next thing they know the unknown girl reaches Natsu and embraces him with her arms around his neck, to say they were surprised a girl (any girl besides Lisanna) would show such affection for the dragon slayer was unheard of. Maybe Loke, but not Natsu.

"You!"- Lucy's eyes widened as she pointed at the new arrival –"What are you doing here?"

"If I may explain:"- everyone turned to see Lahar at the entrance –"She has been granted probation and the council has decided to enlist her as a mage of Fairy Tail. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Makarov about further details about this."

While Lahar went to meet Makarov, Angel looked at the slayer: "_To be reunited with him must be fate, I know it_!"

Meanwhile, Natsu dared a glance at the bar where Lisanna was emanating a dark aura that put Mirajane's at shame. The good thing was that it wasn't mostly directed at him but at the girl currently holding him too close for his comfort. Seeing her approaching, the slayer had one thing on his mind:

"_I'm screwed_."

Meanwhile Lahar was troubled by this decision, for the first time he was starting to doubt the council he held in such high regard. To go this far just to defeat a dark guild was unheard of, but there was little he could do about it. He only hoped everything would work out in the end.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Wow! I never expected this fic to reach this level of attention: as of now there are 58 reviews. Keep them coming!

Now to answer some questions:

**Tha Golden Boy**: As of right now I still don't know if either Juvia or Lucy will end with Gray. Anyway, it's still too early to decide (although I'm a Gruvia fan myself)

**The real person**: the name of the chapter comes from Angel; she has wings but she can't fly cause she is(was) imprisoned, so her wings are clipped. It's better than naming it chapter 10.

**Onebean**: Yes, she is jealous, more with what happened on this chapter.

**Clavorjante**: You must be psychic since that was the same idea I had for this chapter. I like the name "aurora shadow", a shame I already named them "Trinity Wraith".

**CreateElements**: Yes, the love triangle will be one of the main plots in future chapters.

Thanks again for all the other reviews and fav. Adds. Next chapter will reveal the reason why Angel was released. And in a distant future Loke will confront her as well. Until next time.


	12. Second date

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"Are you glad to see me Natsu?"<p>

"uhh, sure. Agnes was it?"

Instead of being offended for not remembering her name the girl just giggled: "No silly, it's Angel. Remember?"

The dragon slayer nervously nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Angel's embrace. The celestial mage was sporting her old outfit, which gave Natsu a dangerous view of her cleavage. Looking at the bar he noticed Lisanna was nowhere to be seen. At least he was safe for now…

"Hi there!" Natsu almost had a heart attack when Lisanna materialized behind him. Even though the takeover girl had a smile on her face Natsu and company could still feel the immense killing intent irradiating from her, not that Angel gave any sign of noticing it.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced before, my name is Lisanna, and the man you're currently hugging is my boyfriend; Natsu."

After musing for a second, the celestial mage finally replied: "Now I remember!" Angel said, still not letting go of Natsu "You're that girl with the pink hair."

Lisanna smiled trying to suppress her anger seeing that Angel was still embracing Natsu, even after she told him he was her boyfriend. Forcing a smile she spoke: "If you're really going to join our guild I suggest you go speak with our master, so could you please let go of Natsu and go to him?"

"Of course!." Angel cheerfully replied, looking directly at Lisanna "And forgive me for embracing Natsu in such an affective form: It's just that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here"

"Of course I understand" Lisanna replied. Even when both girls had a smile on their face their eyes showed this battle was far from over.

"_I don't care he's your boyfriend, in the end Natsu's affection will be mine_!" Angel thought while smiling sweetly at Lisanna.

Lisanna returned the smile, but her eyes told another story: _"If you think I'll let a hussy like you take Natsu away from me then you're completely wrong!"_

Team Natsu slowly edged away to avoid being caught in a crossfire between Lisanna and Angel, while the dragon slayer himself was caught in the middle of their unannounced battle.

* * *

><p>"This is completely unacceptable!"<p>

Lahar patiently waited until Makarov stopped ranting before speaking. The wizard saint reaction was to be expected; Angel was once a part of Oracion Seis, a dangerous dark guild. Even though the magic council had absolved her of her crimes no guild would just accept her with open arms.

"I understand Master Makarov." Lahar said to the fuming wizard saint "however, you cannot deny a council's decision so easily."

"Watch me!" Makarov replied and was about to toss Lahar out when Angel stepped into the office:

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?"

Seeing her revealing feather dress, which gave a dangerous view of her breasts, gave Makarov a nosebleed. A dumbstruck Angel waited for Makarov to recover before continuing: "I wanted to speak with you in person. I know my past actions are not so easily forgiven, but if you give me a chance I won't let you down. So please accept me as a mage of Fairy Tail."

"Accepted !"Makarov eagerly replied, surprising Angel. Lahar, for his part, watched with disdain the lecherous looks Makarov was giving to an oblivious Angel.

"_If it was that easy to convince him I should have brought Angel with me from the start_."

* * *

><p>"What stamp color would you like?"<p>

Angel thought for a moment, taking a look at Natsu she considered his hair color but decided against it. "White"

"Ok then." Mirajane took the seal and approached Angel "Where would you like it?"

"Here will we fine." Lifting her skirt a bit she pointed to her right thigh, making sure Natsu had a clear view. Said dragon slayer had to turn around to avoid staring; however Angel still noted the blush on his face. The other male mages in Fairy Tail had no problem looking at her; several had to cover their nose to stop the bleeding while simultaneously thanking the powers that be for granting them another hot girl as a member of their guild.

Angel ignored the attention she was getting from the male population, completely uninterested on any of them, instead she settled with sending Lisanna a smile her way. The youngest take over sibling glared at the newest celestial mage, not missing the insinuations Angel was sending to her boyfriend.

"There! Now you're officially a Fairy Tail mage!" Mirajane cheerfully said, ignorant of the staring contest between her sister and Angel. "If you need a place to live you can always rent a place at Fairy Hills."

"Thanks, I will." Angel replied, still looking at Lisanna. Fortunately, the council had provided her with enough jewels so she could afford a few months of rent and food, but she would still need to take a job just to be on the safe side, plus she wanted to test out her new set of silver keys.

She was about to approach Natsu and ask him to accompany her on a mission, noting out of the ordinary for a new member of the guild, when Lahar intercepted her: "Angel, I would like to have a word with you before I go. It will only be a minute."

The celestial mage cursed the interruption but agreed nonetheless; she would get to Natsu after dealing with Lahar.

Lisanna kept her gaze on Angel while she left with Lahar, missing what Natsu was telling her –"I'm sorry, say again?"

"I was telling you to get ready for our date. I'll pick you up in an hour." Natsu repeated to her "you kinda zoned out there for a moment, are you ok Lis-chan?"

Giving him a reassuring smile she replied: "I'm fine Natsu-kun, really. We'll, I better get ready then." sharing a small kiss she stood up and headed home. She wasn't really mad at Natsu, after all it was Angel who was throwing herself at Natsu, not the other way around.

For his part, Natsu stared dreamily at Lisanna as she left before recalling he still needed to ask a favor before the date. With that in mind he stood up and left as well. By the time Angel returned she frowned when she noticed their absence. A good thing she was good at tracking magic, it would only take a moment before she could find Natsu.

* * *

><p>After giving Angel the last conditions of her release Lahar boarded the transport that would take him back to the council. Rubbing his forehead he recalled what Org told before he came to Fairy Tail…<p>

Flashback:

After fetching Angel from her cell, Lahar waited for the girl to get ready so he could escort her to Magnolia when Org suddenly materialized before him.

"Sir? What…."

"Shut up and listen!" the old sage's tone shut Lahar: "I will be brief before the others notice my absence. You wanted to know the reason of this decision regarding Angel, right?" Seeing him nod he continued "The council is planning to lure this dark guild out in the open by presenting them with a tempting target."

Lahar realized what he meant by that: the council planned to use Angel as bait. Fairy Tail also had Lisanna and Mirajane as possible targets they could want, so it all made sense; having the three girls in the same place would not go unnoticed by the dark guild, the council would just wait for the enemy to reappear before striking them down.

"Why are you telling me this, sir?"

Sage Org laughed a bit before answering him: "It's funny: for a long time I thought it would be better if Fairy Tail would just vanish from the face of Fiore, but it seems I may have misjudged them. I'm telling you this so that you can warn them before the enemy attacks them. Keep a close eye on their guild."

As suddenly as he appeared, Org vanished. Lahar was left with many doubts regarding his current actions.

_End Flashback_

As he left Fairy Tail, Lahar cursed his inability to warn Makarov for fear of disobeying the council; however he would be ready to assist them when the dark guild shows up, a good thing Doranbolt was nearby to inform him of anything that might happen.

* * *

><p>After getting ready Natsu left to meet Lisanna for their date. The dragon slayer really didn't give too much thought at his current attire for the date, so he sticks with his normal clothes. Arriving at her house Natsu didn't had to knock when Lisanna felt his presence and opened the front door to meet him, what he wasn't expecting was his girlfriend's current attire.<p>

"Like what you see?"

Natsu failed to produce words with his mouth, too engrossed eyeing Lisanna; she was wearing a strapless blouse that hugged her body perfectly, a miniskirt left her long legs out in the open for him to admire, to add up she decided to wear high heel shoes giving her a sexier look. Seeing how he was devouring her with his eyes gave Lisanna the reassurance she needed after the incident with Angel.

Regaining his voice, Natsu answered her: "Yes I do."

Grabbing his arm she cuddled next to him as they headed out, unaware of a certain celestial mage following them. If looks could kill then Lisanna would have dropped dead several times by the way Angel was glaring at her. Angel would have liked to test her new keys in a mission but realized she could do that right here, reaching for her keys she selected a certain one for the current situation

"Angel! What a coincidence to see you here!" Erza said while Angel quickly hid her key. The celestial mage turned to face her with a smile, trying to hide the fact just moments ago she was about to attack Lisanna. "Care to join me for a cup of tea? I know a good place nearby."

"Actually I have some things to do, if you excuse me." Before Angel could leave, she stopped at Erza's words:

"It wouldn't look good for you to attack a fellow mage on your first day free" Erza cautiously said, Angel tried to feign ignorance but the scarlet hair woman was not fooled: "Come, we can talk over tea."

Angel found no way out so reluctantly agreed; it would be pointless to oppose Erza, besides she really didn't want to go back to prison. There would be other opportunities to make her move on Natsu.

* * *

><p>After a walk around town followed by both grabbing a quick bite Natsu took Lisanna to the city's pond. At first Lisanna was curious as to why they were there, until Natsu lead her to one of the boats for rent.<p>

"Natsu-kun, what about your nausea?"

Grinning, he took a step on the boat and didn't show any sign of nausea: "I asked Wendy to use her magic on me just this once. I figured a boat ride would be nice for the conclusion of our date." Offering her his hand, she took it and boarded the small boat.

After a while, Natsu let go of the oars and relaxed his head on her lap. With the boat gently float, plus the sunset reflecting a lovely orange on the water's surface, it made the perfect scenario for them to enjoy. Lisanna roamed her hand through Natsu's pink locks feeling at peace with their current position. Her hand slid from his head to his neck to trace a small scar with her fingers.

"For some time I wanted to ask you about this scar." Lisanna said to Natsu; she currently had his scarf around her neck which left the mentioned scar visible: "how did you get it?"

Natsu shrugged before answering her "Don't remember, I think it happened a long time ago"

Lisanna kissed him on his scar before meeting his gaze: "It suits you. Makes you look more handsome."

Slowly closing the gap between their lips, Lisanna kissed Natsu with such passion the dragon slayer multiplied tenfold in return. Taking a better position, Natsu cradled Lisanna and engaged a lip lock while exploring her body with his hands. It was a good thing they were in the middle of the pond and far away from prying eyes, or else someone could see what they were doing. Natsu lowered his hand below her skirt and caressed her thigh, making Lisanna moan into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, she lustfully looked at Natsu, giving him the ok signal to continue. She wanted him to touch her even more, but she was disappointed when he let go of her and grabbed the oars. Before she could ask what was wrong he spoke:

"What do you say we continue at a more private place?"

Crossing her legs and taking a teasing position she replied: "Lead the way, Natsu-kun"

If there was a record for reaching land in a boat Natsu probably crushed it. In mere seconds he brought the boat back to land and escorted Lisanna to his house to continue their "activities".

* * *

><p>Angel picked at her cheesecake with her fork, not really interested in the pastry, while Erza was now on her third slice. The celestial mage wondered how the scarlet beauty could conserve her figure after eating so much, but something told her it had to do with the training an S-class mage of her caliber does daily. For her part, Angel relied too much on her celestial spirits so she hardly needed to train herself, hence why she preferred to kept a low diet.<p>

Finishing her pastry, Erza took a sip of her tea before speaking: "I'm surprised from all people you would fall for Natsu. Don't get me wrong; Natsu is a great person, but he's not the type I would see you pinning for."

"I know" setting her fork down, Angel contemplated the surface of her tea: "When we first met my first impression of him was that of an obnoxious loud mouth; however after he saved me I truly started to know him for the real person he is, a caring, gentle person, who would put differences aside to help others in need."

Nodding Erza continued: "That's Natsu alright; although he's kinda immature he does have a sweet side on him. But as you already know, he is currently dating Lisanna. Your chances with him are extremely low."

"Perhaps, however their fate has not been carved in stone. As long as there's a chance I will fight for his affection, no matter what."- Angel failed to mention a certain bond she could feel between her object of desire and Lisanna, but she disregarded it as nothing important.

While Erza didn't want to see either Angel or Lisanna getting hurt, she couldn't shoot down the celestial mage after seeing her determination. For one part she was torn between the friendship she had with Lisanna over the years in contrast to the suffering and torture Angel had suffered at the tower of heaven; if there was someone that could relate that was Erza, someone that had lived through those nightmares as well.

"Then I wish you good luck" Erza said as they prepared to leave "Now come, let me guide you to Fairy Hills so you can get settled in."

Angel followed Erza to the girl's dorm while engaged in mild chat, putting her intentions with Natsu aside for the moment she allowed herself just to relax and enjoy the company of the armored mage. It had been so long since the celestial mage had considered someone else, dare she say… a friend.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Sorry for the short chapter, but it helps me get things moving faster. Next chapter will have the plot moving again, while at the same time the fateful meeting between Angel and Loke.

Once again thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!

Expect a little lemon scene in the next chapter ; )


	13. Exploring

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on (scratch that: expect slight lemon scene just below).

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?"<p>

Erza asked as Angel inspected her new room at Fairy Hills, while it was kind of simple (bed, chair, table, dresser and closet) it still beats the cell she called home for the last few months.

"Not bad; it still needs some things, but I can manage for now. Thanks for showing it to me"

"No problem. That's what friends do for each other"

"Friends ?" Angel uncertainly asked herself, however Erza could still hear the question.

"Of course!" Erza replied "We are friends, are we not?"

The celestial mage had toyed with the idea earlier today but never would she have thought Erza would accept her so soon. Angel wondered how different her life would have been had she joined a guild like this one from the start. Realizing she was zoning out she smiled and answered to the waiting red head "Yes, yes we are."

"Good, well I'll leave you to your things for now. Goodnight Angel"

"Goodnight" Angel watched as the armored mage exited the room before plopping down on the mattress. Feeling the softness she sighed in contempt, it had been far too long since she had rested in a comfy bed. The only thing that still nagged her was that her favorite dragon slayer had gone with that girl on a date but there was nothing she could do, besides: how far could they get on a single night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Exploring<strong>

* * *

><p>Far enough; said couple had reached the slayer's house and moved directly to his bedroom. Once inside a battle to dominate each other's tongue had undergone for a good few minutes. A good thing Natsu had asked Happy to bunk in with Lucy, just in case a situation like this one happened.<p>

If it was possible it seemed Lisanna was the more eager in the make out session; she wasted no time removing Natsu's waistcoat when they set foot in bed, meanwhile the dragon slayer had a hand down her skirt while the other cupped her breast above her blouse. Feeling it was getting in the way Lisanna removed the offending item to give his boyfriend free access to her chest, now only covered by a pink bra. Natsu didn't have to be told twice before resuming his previous action, this time more pleasant for both of them. While they both explored, the slayer's other hand reached the valley between her legs eliciting a yelp from Lisanna when a finger brushed her sacred spot.

"Sorry" Natsu offered as he watched his blushing girlfriend "got a little carried away"

"It's ok" Lisanna reassured him while at the same time trying to calm her beating heart "you surprised me, that's all."

Both teens resumed their kissing and fondling, but after some minutes she broke apart from him. Giving her a curious look, Natsu waited until she felt ready to speak:

"Natsu-kun… would you like to touch me again, over there?" A blushing red Lisanna pointed a shaking finger at the mentioned spot. She was nervous; this being the first time anyone else would touch her in such a place, but also excited after feeling a rush going through her body when Natsu brushed a finger in there.

Being inexperienced but following his instinct Natsu dumbly nodded his head, feeling a certain part of his body getting harder at her request.

In a moment of boldness, Lisanna removed her skirt giving Natsu a better view. For a few moments the slayer was frozen, captivated by the beauty of his girlfriend until she wake him from his trance.

"Stop staring" Lisanna weakly said, covering her lower region with her hands.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natsu covered his eyes and fell back on his butt, thinking he had done something wrong.

The shyness she had instantly turned into playfulness as she got an idea: crawling towards him she whispered into his ear.

"Natsu…kun, open your eyes"

The pink haired slayer was unprepared by the revelation; mere inches from his face was her naked bosom, almost calling to him for his attention. Lisanna had removed her bra and before he could utter a word she pulled face first into her chest, a part of Natsu's mind screamed he needed air but the other part urged him to suck her tits. Of course the most logical part won, he could live without air.

Lisanna moaned as Natsu worshipped her breasts, the curious dragon slayer felt the need to pinch one of her nipples eliciting a whimper of pleasure from Lisanna. This was like nothing she had experience before. She let go a louder moan when Natsu redirected his one free hand to the dampness of her panties, not that she complained.

Pushing her down, Natsu divided his attention between her breasts while massaging the thin cloth that separated his hand from her womanhood while Lisanna was overwhelmed by the torrent of sensations flooding her body. Having his tongue play with her hardened nipples while his hand roamed over her lower region was too much to endure. The unknown pleasure building up was mostly focused between her legs; her breathing became more elaborate as each second passed before culminating in one loud moan. Natsu felt a warm liquid on his fingers but paid no mind as he continued sucking on her well endowed bust but after her breathing relaxed he opened his eyes and (reluctantly) separated his mouth from her breast to find her half asleep with a look of bliss on her face.

It was to be understandable since it was her first orgasm after all, a shame for Natsu who now found himself with a small problem 'below' his waistline and had no idea how to resolve it. Before he could stand up he felt a slender hand reaching down his trousers and start massaging his aching member, it was almost like the girl felt his need for release and was more than eager to help him achieve it.

"Lis-cha…aaaan" The words stopped coming out of Natsu's mouth the moment he felt the first spike of pleasure his girlfriend was administering. Lisanna, even though still a virgin, had a slight amount of experience with pleasing a man; after returning from that fateful mission where she was branded she started feeling a building pressure to consummate her love with Natsu, however being inexperienced at the time she looked for a discrete source of information, this being the Titania from Fairy Tail. After reading several novels Erza lends her she is now more educated in the sexual aspect of a couple.

Grabbing his shaft up and down Lisanna blushes, not from embarrassment but of lust, she can only imagine what his well endowed member can do once inside of her. But she respects his boyfriend's decision and decides to wait when that time comes, if she has more releases like the one she just had then she is willing to wait a bit more.

The slayer is grunting and moaning feeling her soft hand around his erected member, if there is something that beats eating fire and fighting he has found it. By instinct, Lisanna moves her hand faster and faster hearing the encouragement from Natsu, unconsciously licking her lips at the image that appears in her head.

"Lis-chan! I'm gonna come!" It's actually cum, but the dragon slayer got it real close this being his first guess.

Hearing him, she touches the tip of his penis and gives it a small stroke just like in the novels. Natsu reaches heaven and unleashes a torrent of hot semen into her hand before collapsing next to her with a huge smile on his face. Lisanna watches her hand covered in the sticky substance and remembers with a blush another part of the novels; reaching her hand closer to her face she tentatively licks the semen, leaving her hand clean and spotless. Unlike the novel, the white liquid doesn't taste like they describe it, but it's not the taste that makes her want more of it, but the feeling it arouses in her lower region. Feeling a hand grabbing her slim waist, she settles next to Natsu while pulling the sheets up.

"I love you Lis-chan"

"I love you Natsu-kun" Sharing one last kiss before embracing sleep "now and forever"

Both deciding to clean in the morning…and maybe try it again in the shower.

* * *

><p>Council Prison:<p>

Down the basement of the prison, where the most dangerous and powerful dark mages are locked, an interrogator stands in front of a cuffed man:

"Tell us everything you know about Trinity Wraith"

"Every-thing?" Sixring calmly asked "What would happen if I don't?"

The dark mage got his answer when his entire body convulsed after receiving a lightning shock, after the attack stopped he looked up to meet his interrogator's gaze: "Oh that would happen, good to know hehehe…"

"Enough! Answer our questions and the council might be more benevolent with your sentence. Unless you prefer to spend the remainder of your days in a small dark cell"

Sixring frowned at those words; no way in hell would he rot in a cell like the others. "Fine: all you needed was to ask nicely."

"Glad to see were finally on the same page" Taking a seat the interrogator looked at Sixring "Tell me: why is Trinity Wraith after girls with white hair?"

The dark mage shrugged: "Don't know. Maybe master is into that sort of girls" seeing that the guard was about to shock him again he added: "ok, ok, I don't know exactly why he is after them, it's a closed secret only he and his inner circle know. However, I once overheard it's because he needs them for a lost magic ritual. Don't ask more cause that's all I know."

Seeming to accept his answer the interrogator moved on: "Your guild is relatively new to us, are you related to the Balamb alliance in any way?"

Sixring shook his head: "No. We're an independent group. We like to work alone."

"Your guild; where is it located?"

For the first time since the interrogation Sixring showed signs of fear: "I won't answer that! If master finds out I gave away his location I'm as good as dead!"

"Relax; we have reinforced this place since your guild attacked us last time. No one can come here without us noticing it."

Just outside the perimeter of the prison, a pale, blue haired woman dressed in a leather outfit surveyed the place. Llyria had a mission to attend here before finally going to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Lisanna woke up with a smile on her face, snuggling closer to the source of warm she recalled her previous activities of the night before. Natsu had a smile matching hers remembering the long hour they spent inside the shower 'washing' up. However, Natsu still didn't know how to inform Lisanna about the bond they now shared, he was supposed to tell her last night, but one thing led to another.<p>

Seeing his serious face she turned to him: "Are you ok Natsu-kun?"

"Of course!" Natsu's grin eliminating her worries "Anyway, what do you say we head to the guild and get a job."

"Sure!"

However, Lisanna's good mood turned sour when she spotted a certain celestial mage already at the guild.

Approaching them with a smile, Angel directed her attention to Natsu completely ignoring Lisanna "Good morning Natsu-kun! I was thinking we could do a mission today, so you could show me the ropes at being a guild mage"

"What's wrong? Didn't you learned that when you were a dark mage?" Lisanna said earning a glare from Angel. Before the celestial mage could respond Natsu spoke:

"Sure!" Natsu cheerfully replied, making Angel smirk at Lisanna. Somehow the dragon slayer had missed their little quarrel back there. Angel's smirk, however, dropped when Natsu added: "Me and Lis-chan were about to take a mission ourselves so you are welcomed to join us!"

This time it was Lisanna who smirked at the feather dressed girl, holding Natsu closer just to piss her off. Now Angel would surely leave with someone else.

"Glad to." Seeing no way around Angel agreed; if her alone time with Natsu was ruined then at least she would ruin Lisanna's time with him. While Natsu went to inform Mirajane about it Angel noticed Lisanna glaring at her, the celestial mage simply stuck her tongue out at the takeover user.

Lisanna was about to make an inappropriate gesture at Angel, when Mirajane intercepted the young couple "Natsu; can I borrow my little sister for a moment? I need help bringing some wine bottles from the cellar"

"Sure" Ever so optimistic, the slayer agreed while Lisanna studied her sister's smile. Lisanna sensed Mira had an ulterior motive for asking her help, maybe her sister had already found out she was spending the nights with Natsu. If that was it then she would face the consequences straight on.

Angel smirked as her opportunity for some alone time with the fire slayer presented herself, maybe she could rattle him and get him to ditch Lisanna so they could go on a mission just the two of them.

"A mission" Angel turned to Lucy as the blonde mage spoke "Do you even have keys with you?"

"Of course!" withdrawing 3 silver keys she showed them to Lucy "The council was nice enough to provide me with two new keys and Caelum was nice enough to wait for me"

In truth, the silver key Caelum was not informed she got arrested and his contract with her was broken, or else it would have gone with Lucy, but that's another story for another time.

Giving her a sneaky glance she added "However; I wouldn't mind getting my hands on some gold keys."

Unconsciously, Lucy reached for her belt to find her keys still there, much to her relief. Angel laughed a bit at her action: "Relax, I won't take your keys. I was talking of the remaining 3 gold keys out there."

"Besides" Loke suddenly appeared between Lucy and Angel "you would need to kill Lucy to get her keys. Just like when you killed Karen, am I right?"

Angel's good mood went downhill after hearing that comment, Lucy tried to dissuade Loke to stop but the celestial spirit ignored her: "Karen and I were not on the best of terms, however I never wished for her death. A death you caused"

The former dark mage looked perturbed by his words and tried to reply: "That's not what happened…"

"Oh really!" The zodiac spirit exclaimed, clearly amused by her words "Then what happened exactly! Cause the only way ownership of her keys could change was if you killed her!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" By now most of the guild had turned their attention to the little quarrel between Angel and Loke, shaking a bit she spoke: "She tried summoning a spirit when her magic reserves were too low, she brought her fate to herself. I never intended for her to die."

Before Loke could retort another comment Angel ran out of the guild, only a few noticed the tears coming out of her eyes. The leader of the zodiacs regretted his words, but only a little, as he turned to Lucy instead he found a punch knocking him to the ground courtesy of Natsu.

"You asshole, responsible or not that doesn't gave you a right to lash out at her like that! Besides; she's a mage of Fairy Tail; if you mess with one of my nakamas then you mess with me!"

Loke massaged his bruised face as Natsu stormed off to look for Angel. A good thing Lisanna was in the cellar helping her sister or else she would have gotten the wrong impression. As for Loke, Lucy gave him a disappointed look before the celestial mage returned to the spirit world to recover and think of what he said.

* * *

><p>Council prison:<p>

Sixring tossed and turned on the loose blanket provided by his jailors, at least it was better than the cold, hard floor. Hearing a commotion outside woke him up, groggily standing up he approached the tiny window on the door before stopping when a red liquid that was awfully similar to blood started flowing from outside his cell. Fearing for his life he walked back until his back hit the wall, there was only one person capable of infiltrating the prison without alerting the guards; Llyria.

On cue, the door was ripped out of the hedges and tossed aside like it weighted nothing. The leather clad woman flashed a smile before Sixring started rambling:

"Llyria please: I didn't say anything about our guild to them!"

"Shut up!" By her words the teleporting specialist closed his mouth "Tonight's your lucky day Sixring; Master asked me to retrieve you before going on a mission"

Giving her a curious look Sixring spoke; "Mission?"

"Yes" Licking her lips she explained "We are going to Fairy Tail to finally retrieve the 'demon' "

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Another chapter down. As always read and review; any tips you can offer are more than welcomed. For those who also follow the manga i must say I am pleased where it is heading lately (wont spoil it for others, but I'm glad several characters finally reappeared). A shame Lisanna is still neglected in the latest chapters.

**Smoshfus**: The reason the dark guild is gathering white haired girls will be revealed eventually, just wait a bit more (If someone want's to know the reason just PM me and I will reveal the plot I have imagined)

**Onebean**: I won't depict Lucy harboring a grudge against Angel, however she is still weary of her being in Fairy Tail but eventually she will warm up to her.

As for the rest, glad you like my story. Now I have a hypothetical question: What other pairing would you like to see in the fic? (Excluding Natsu, Lisanna and Angel). the reason for this is because I have toyed with several pairings like: Gray x Lucy / Gray x Ultear / Loke x Lucy / Gray x Juvia / Lyon x Juvia. Be sure to tell me what pairings would you like to see and I will think about them.

See ya next chapter.


	14. Demon hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason. Expect sexual themes later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>The dark mage Sixring watched with fear as Llyria crushed and mutilated their way out of the prison, even when they belonged to the same guild this did not calmed his nerves as he watched the bloodbath courtesy of the leather clad woman.<p>

The guards tried by all means to deal with her; however her lost magic made her an untouchable mage. Snapping the neck of the last guard she turned to his companion and flashed him a sadistic smile: "The way's clear! Let's go!"

Sixring only nodded and proceeded to follow her, but he then recalled something: "Zane! We forgot Zane! "

"So?" Stomping the head of a crawling guard she turned to him "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"What else: help me free him!" Looking around he mutters "He must be somewhere close."

Llyria's angered expression turns to a curious one: "Free him? You mean I should take care of him?"

Nodding, Sixring leads her down a corridor presumably where he guesses Zane is located. After checking some cells, and ignoring the pleas from several prisoners to be released, they stumble upon Zane. After the fight with Natsu, the armored dark mage is but a shadow of his former self; multiple bruises and burns adorned his body and face. Upon seeing them Zane's face lit up

"You guys…came for me…"

As Sixring approached his bruised comrade, a blue beam of concentrated magic ran past him and pierced Zane's heart. The mage tried to form words but a gargled sound was all he said before dying.

"Zaneeeeeee!" Turning around, Sixring watched a smirking Llyria with her hand outstretched.

"There! I took care of him, now we can leave."

Even when not always on the same page as Zane, Sixring still considered him a friend. Watching the joyful expression on Llyria made Sixring's blood boil with anger, but there was little he could do; her power was far beyond his and any retaliation would also result on his death. Resigning he decided to escape with her.

Giving him one last look Sixring said his farewell: "_Sorry pal, but I have to watch my own ass_."

* * *

><p>Near the pond at the forest a teary Angel stared at her reflection in the water, the words of the celestial spirit were still fresh in her memories:<p>

"_Just like when you killed Karen…"_

"_A death you caused…"_

"_You killed her_!"

Not taking it anymore Angel hugged her knees and let the tears flow freely now, no matter what she did from now on she would always be forced to burden her past sins.

"Angel!"

Hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat; he cared enough to go look for her. However the reminder of her past sins still weighted her down, she opted to ignore his calls but when the dragon slayer found her she had no choice but to face him like this.

"There you are!" Natsu exclaimed but his mood darkened when he saw her eyes, maybe he should have punched Loke harder for making her sad. Taking a seat next to her he asked the first question that came to mind: "How are you feeling?"

Wiping the tears she forced the best smile she could muster at the moment: "Fine! I only needed a few minutes alone to think."

Even when he wasn't the smartest in the guild, Natsu was still able to see trough her words, but decided not to push it further. For a few moments both contemplated the clear surface of the water before Natsu broke the silence first:

"My first kill was when Lisanna got hurt in front of me; I thought she was going to die and felt nothing but rage for that dark mage so I killed him without a doubt. I don't regret what I did, instead I learn from my mistakes so that I won't commit them over again. Sometimes we just have to accept the past and move on."

Hearing Lisanna's name didn't evoke the familiar feeling of jealousy from Angel; in fact she was captivated by how serious he seemed right now. After he finished his story he resumed watching the pond and waited until she was ready to speak, he had trusted her with something like this so she returned the favor by telling him her own side of the story:

"It was one of my first missions as a member of Oracion seis, the mast… I mean Brain ordered me to go to a manor and steal some artifacts worth a lot of jewels. Unfortunately, the owner of the manor had received an anonymous tip warning him of my arrival and requested assistance from a guild for protection, that's when I faced Karen."

Natsu listened attentively as she continued her tale: "I recognized her almost instantly, she was famous amongst celestial mages and I was no exception, this being my first real battle I was afraid to face a mage like her but I was also afraid of failing Brain. When she tried to summon a spirit I panicked and summoned my only spirit to order a desperate attack, but I was shocked the moment Caelum's shot pierced her chest." At this moment, the tears return as Angel starts sobbing quietly. In a rare moment of maturity, Natsu lends her a shoulder for her to cry on.

When she feels better she continues her story: "After she falls down I regain my wits and finally sense her magic. She was too weak to summon a celestial spirit, let alone jump out of the path of the shot I ordered upon her. Being inexperienced at the time I did the only thing that came to mind: I took her keys and ran as fast as I could back to the guild. The reason I took her keys with me was so I could offer them to brain, since I failed the mission to steal the artifacts, however I later learned it was brain who warned the owner of the manor so he could hire a mage to face me. It was all a test! Brain never cared about the money; he was only interested in knowing if I was capable of facing a mage in real combat."

The slayer watched as she dipped a finger into the water and made circles in it "Oracion seis was the only safe haven I had. My other options were either going to prison or returning to the tower of heaven. I didn't want Brain to think I was weak, so I just started acting crueler, sadistic towards my enemies. I just wanted to be free."

Coming to his own conclusion, Natsu offered it to her: "Well, if you put it like that, what happened with Karen was an accident."

"You think so?"

"Sure! What's passed has passed. Everyone makes mistakes, besides, Gajeel and Juvia once attacked Fairy Tail and we still accepted them into our guild. The important thing to remember is that we must move on and learn from our mistakes."

'You're right!" With newfound determination, Angel looked at Natsu "From now on I'll do my best to make up my past mistakes. Natsu, let's go on a mission!"

As Angel stood up one of her feet got tangled with a tree root and she tripped over Natsu; for a moment only silence surrounded them, during the fall she had somehow landed on top of him, but most importantly, her lips came crashing over his. A wide eye Natsu watched a similar wide eye Angel before their senses kicked in and both gained enough distance from each other. The first one to speak was Angel:

"Sorry! Sorry! It was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose" The celestial mage was desperately waving her arms in front of herself.

"It's ok, I believe you" Natsu replied while trying to lower the redness from his face "I think we better keep this incident a secret from the others, especially from Lis-chan."

Agreeing with him she followed him back to the guild. Unknown to her, Natsu was still thinking how soft her lips felt like, they tasted like strawberry. And unknown to him, Angel was mentally jumping in joy; nothing like a well calculated 'trip' to get closer to her goal.

* * *

><p>While Natsu and Angel were away from Fairy Tail, Lisanna was busy helping her sister. As Lisanna looked for the box Mira had asked her to get, she marveled at the countless rare bottles lined up in order; this would indeed be Cana's dream come true.<p>

"Is this the box you wanted?"

Mira looked to where Lisanna pointed and acknowledged: "Yes, that one! There should be 17 bottles left in there, grab 4 please."

"Huh? I only see 12 bottles." Lisanna grabbed four and approached Mira. The younger sister heard Mira say something about Cana but she couldn't hear all the words. Handing her the bottles Lisanna spoke:

"Sister, you wanted to talk to me about something" Seeing the change on Mira's expression revealed she had hit mark "what is it about?"

Sighing, Mira put the bottles down and replied: "I know you spend the nights with Natsu."

Lisanna was not surprised; she figured it had something to do with that. "Mira, I won't deny it, but me and Natsu are not doing…you know what."

"Really?"

"Natsu's idea, he wants us to take it slow." Lisanna said to her sister. "_However, I wouldn't mind if we moved a bit faster_…"

Placing a hand over her shoulder, Mirajane looked at her: "Lisanna; I'm not here to tell you not sleep with your boyfriend, I just want you two to wait until you're a bit older to start having a family."

"Mira-nee! We're not ready for that yet!"

"It's ok." Grabbing the bottles she headed for the exit "when you decide to take that step just remember to use protection. I think the box I gave Natsu had 20 condoms, so use them wisely, just not all of them on the same night."

"Mira-nee!'

Seeing the embarrassment on Lisanna, Mira couldn't help but feel happy for her. She only wished mom and dad would still be around for when that time came. As both girls left the cellar, Mira handed the bottles to Lisanna.

"Hold them for a moment please" Reopening the cellar she extracted a flustered Cana from it. "Can't let her stay alone in there or else we would run dry soon."

Nowhere else to run, Cana just shrugged: "Can't blame me for trying."

"But I can charge you for those wine bottles you took. Each one costs like 10 000 jewels. Since you took 5 that will be 50,000 jewels." Seeing the pale expression on Cana she gave her one of her cheerful smiles: "I'll just put it on your tab."

* * *

><p>"Natsu-kun!" Lisanna greeted his boyfriend as he entered the guild, but then frowned when she spotted Angel just behind him. "Where were you?"<p>

"I just went outside for a moment." The dragon slayer answered a bit fast but Lisanna didn't seem to notice.

"Me too" Angel blurted too. Before Lisanna got suspicious, Angel said: "But in a different direction. I didn't see Natsu out there, in fact; we didn't meet in the middle of the forest for any reason at all."

"Say! We were about to go on a mission, right?" Trying to change the subject, Natsu said to both girls "Let's check the board then."

Grabbing hold of his arm, Lisanna agreed with him. "You're right, Natsu-kun!"

Not one to lag behind, Angel grabbed Natsu's hand: "Natsu-kun! Can you take me to the board? I don't know where it is."

"Sure."

As before, Natsu was ignorant of his surroundings; half the male population of Fairy Tail sent envious glares at the slayer for having the attention of two very hot girls, while the two girls themselves fought a silent battle for him. Even when Lisanna was closer to him than her, Angel was not about to give up on her attempts to get his affection.

"_If_ _you want war, then you'll have it_!"

* * *

><p>High above ground, hidden over the clouds, a flying ship guild travelled across the night sky. This ship doubled as both home and guild to the strongest members of the Balamb alliance: Grimoire Heart. In the main room, an elderly man wearing an eye patch watched a recording of the battle between Natsu and the two members of Trinity Wraith. As he watched the video, a voluptuous woman in a revealing dress joined his side to watch as well.<p>

"It seems little Natsu has gotten stronger since the last time we met."

Hades ignored her comment as he studied the recording, by the reports his spies had gathered he was aware of the bonding he had contracted with Lisanna but that specific information was of no concern for him. "Ultear; go and meet with this guild, Trinity wraith. Find out what they are planning. We can't let some random mages disrupt our plan to unseal Zeref."

"Of course, master. I'll go immediately"

As she left the room, Ultear gritted her teeth; she was not about to let anyone get in her way to reach her beloved Zeref and finally fulfilling her wish.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the guild was starting to clear out of mages. Some had gone on missions, while others retired for the day. Sitting on a table, Erza, Gray and Lucy remembered when team Natsu was just that: Team Natsu. Since Natsu had taken Lisanna, Angel and Happy with him, the three remaining mages were left with nothing to do. They had nothing against Lisanna of her relationship with Natsu, but they were starting to miss the occasional mission together with the dragon slayer.<p>

Picking an ice cube from his drink, Gray broke the silence: "Don't know about you, but I suggest we make Lisanna an official member of our team."

"That's a good idea." Lucy replied to the ice mage "That way we can all go on missions as we used to." _And get the money to pay this month's rent_, she hoped.

"I wonder: Will this be the new rule from now on?" Erza question got their attention: "When someone from a team starts a relation with someone else, that person is adopted into the team."

Hiding behind a corner, Juvia was already starting to make plans for when she joined team Natsu: she and Gray would fight alongside each other as a couple, when she gets pregnant with his 30 kids or more she would wait for him to return as any loving wife would.

"_Gray-sama! Juvia's body is not yet ready to carry your 30 (or more) kids! I wanna take it slow first_!"

Neither Gray nor Erza noticed Lucy's mood drop, the stellar mage recalled Aquarius taunting words about not having a boyfriend while the mermaid kept shoving to her face just how wonderful Scorpio is. Meanwhile, Mirajane stood by the counter wiping glassed and planning her next matchmaker move:

"_Gray and Lucy or Gray and Juvia_?"

She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't realize a cloaked mage had entered the guild and was now in front of the counter. The other mages present saw him but thought little of it; mages came every day to ask if they could join Fairy Tail or just to try and charm Mira. This one was probably for the latter. The mage took a seat in front of Mira and waited patiently for her to finally notice his presence.

Leaving her ideas for later, Mira smiled at the arriving guest: "Hi there! What can I get you?"

"Just a beer. Please."

"Coming right up" grabbing the bottle she poured it into a tar and handed it to him "anything else?"

"Sure" grabbing hold of her arm she yelped in pain due to his strong grip "Your sweet body too!"

The moment they heard her in pain, Gray and Erza leaped at the offending mage, but in the blink of an eye he vanished taking Mirajane with him.

"Mira!" Gray yelled as he ran to the counter to look for any signs of her.

"It can't be" After seeing it before, Erza recognized the same magic that was used on Natsu and Angel. There was no doubt: that was the same mage from before, _Sixring_. But this time she didn't knew here to go.

"Master! The master might know what to do!" Lucy said to the three present mages. "Let's go to him!"

* * *

><p>One moment, Mira was at the guild, the other she appeared in the middle of nowhere with the same mage from before. Reacting, she activated her demon take over and punched the mage straight in the face. Too weak to teleport, Sixring flied several feet away, sporting a broken nose and a mild concusion.<p>

"Finally!"

Mirajane glared at the woman that emerged from over a hill, studying her for a moment she estimated her magic level close to that of an S-class.

Llyria licked her lips as she eyed Mirajane's curvy figure; the leather clad woman found Mira's demon form much tempting than her normal way of dressing, the things she would do to that body. A shame her master specifically ordered her to retrieve the 'demon' without defiling her 'purity'.

"You're from that dark guild, I presume?" Mira asked to the woman before her. "But you won't take me in so easily."

Mirajane was confused when Llyria started laughing: "Feisty and sexy, just my type. A shame I can taste you. You are right on that though; our power is almost the same, if I fight you there won't be a clear winner."

Dozens of dark mages emerged from all around the two women. While not strong enough to be taken serious, by their sheer numbers they could be a real trouble for Mira.

"That's where they come in. Take her! I'll be supervising you from here, let me know if you need my help."

Like rabid dogs, every mage savagely attacked the white haired girl at once. Mira fought some off with ease, but several hits broke past her defense. Opting to escape instead, she extended her wings and took into the air, but to her surprise the enemy's attack was coming much faster than before. Not a meter off the ground she was assaulted by a barrage of attacks at an alarming rate. "

"_Since when did these mages became much faster_?"

Spotting a glow emanating from Llyria she realized the attacks were not coming any faster, she was moving slower. "Time control magic!"

"You finally found out" with a wave of her hand, Llyria dissipated her magic, releasing a hurt Mirajane to fall back to the ground. "The difference is that I can control the perception of time of any target I choose, instead of wasting it on a large area effect I just focus on the enemy I wish to slow down."

Mirajane was partially listening to Llyria, while at the same time she fought off the remaining mages off her. Feeling more confident she could beat her, Llyria jumped down and made some hand seals:

"My lost magic also allows me to do this: Dimension cutter!"

Several energy waves soared towards Mirajane, the mages still surrounding her were also caught in the vicious attack but Llyria paid no attention to them, she was only interested in the demon.

With her wings hurt, Mira could only cover herself as she withstood the attack and thought of a way out of this mess.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

100 reviews, nice! Sorry for the delay with the update and that, but I've been busy at school, my new work demands a lot from me and not to mention I was working on some side projects as well (If you're interested in a oneshot between Gray and Ultear feel free to follow my profile and check it out.)

As you can see on this chapter, the demon I was referring to was Mira. This small arc is about to end and then I will start on the s-class trials (with a few changes that is) Starting now let me know if you think Natsu deserved to be promoted to a fully fledged S-class mage in the anime and manga (cause, this can be changed here u know)

Once again, thanks for the reviews and tips. Until next time.


	15. The man that is an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Although looking like normal energy waves, the lost magic 'dimension cutter' has the peculiar ability of cutting trough any defense no matter how strong it was, Mirajane could confirm that fact; the dark mages that attacked her moments ago now lay dead all around her, only thanks to her takeover she was still standing.<p>

"Not bad" Llyria said after ending her barrage of deadly waves "A shame I had to cut that pretty body of yours, but Master only specified not to kill you."

Mirajane growled as she eyed her enemy, in the middle of nowhere with no backup anytime soon and facing another mage when she was almost exhausted left her with one option.

Smirking at her wounded prey, Llyria spoke: "Give up now and I promise you we can have some fun before I have to hand you to my master." Her smirk, however, vanished when a semitransparent sphere gathered all around Mira.

"Soul Extinction!"

Believing Mira was almost defeated Llyria was caught off guard and received the full attack; the darkness wave sent her crashing through the small hill, leaving a trail of destruction a good distance away.

Her energy spent, Mira dropped to her knees and tried to regain her breath, she still had to finish the teleporting mage before starting her long way back to Fairy Tail. A sudden movement caught her attention; looking at the trail of destruction she could see a figure quickly approaching her.

"_It can't be_!" Mira's fears were confirmed; Llyria had survived the attack, albeit not unscratched, and was poised to retaliate against her. Lifting one arm she tried to attack again, but the magic that emanated from her hand was barely enough to cause a minor shock.

Llyria, however, was not about to take another chance. Moving faster than the eye could follow (mostly in part to her time manipulation) she avoided the attack and hit Mira in the stomach so hard that made the demon user spit a long trail of blood before dropping out cold into the ground. When the takeover ended, all that was left was a bruised and bloodied unconscious Mira.

"How dare you hurt me?" Laying a few inches from her boots, Llyria felt like crushing Mira's head but decided against it; the master would not be pleased. Grabbing a handful of her soft white hair she dragged Mira and approached Sixring.

"Wake up!" Llyria kicking the unconscious mage to wake him from his slumber "Take us back now! I have what I was looking for."

* * *

><p>Trinity Wraith Guild:<p>

The sound of fighting could be heard just outside of the door, but the master of Trinity Wraith paid no attention to it as he enjoyed a cup of his favorite wine. Taking a sip he savored the flavor of the red liquid when the door to his chamber was kicked open by Ultear. Putting the cup on a table he addressed the woman before him:

"If you wanted to come inside so bad, you only had to ask."

Even in the darkness Ultear studied the man's features, wondering what connection he had to those girls. Pushing that thought aside for the moment she spoke: "My master sent me here to find out more about your guild, hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all" The master said, thinking less about his defeated mages that tried to stop her. Standing up he bowed out of courtesy for her:"Where are my manners; I am Luzbel, master of Trinity Wraith. Make yourself at home"

"Thanks, but this isn't a social meeting. Tell me: what goal does your guild pursue? And why have you declined our previous invitations to join the Balamb alliance?"

"I have declined because we have no intention of bowing down to Hades. Even when he claims it's an 'alliance' Hades acts like everyone should follow him. Am I wrong?" Before she could answer he added: "And our goal is one you share: the revival of Zeref."

"Revival of Zeref? That's new" Ultear sarcastically replied "been done and failed miserably."

"The tower of heaven, yes I know" Luzbel said crossing his arms "What you don't know is that my clan specifically worshipped Zeref since ancient times, and only we can truly revive him."

"And what clan is that?"

"Join me and I shall tell you" Luzbel offered "you also seek the same, and also wish the death of Hades."

Laughing lightly Ultear replied "you presume too much, but I am intrigued; you're the first one that has so openly defied Hades, I wondered how far you can go with that."

"All the way, do we have an agreement?" Extending his hand to shake it he was disappointed when she didn't reciprocate.

"For now, I'll see what you can do. If you can revive Zeref and kill Hades then I might consider your offer, if not, then I'll just kill you and bring your head to my master."

"Then it's settled. You won't regret it."

* * *

><p>The mission Natsu took was one where a town needed someone to take care of some bandits, the dragon slayer specifically picked it so he could fight some foes to his heart's contempt, Lisanna and Angel didn't care as long as they could be near him.<p>

However, to fully enjoy his company both girls decided to finish the bandits as quickly as possible to have more time to spend with him.

"Looky here boys" a foul, fat bandit gestured as he pointed to Angel and Lisanna "Look's like our fun for the night just arrived!"

Disgusted, Angel wasted no time and drew a silver key from her dress: "Gate of the princess open! Andromeda!"

If the bandits were lusting before, now they were salivating as Andromeda appeared: wearing a robe that barely covered her ample assets, the celestial spirit had a chain harness around her large breasts while also having her hands cuffed by the front, the celestial spirit might as well be Virgo's wet dream as she also had a ballgag around her neck.

As a clear submissive, Andromeda shyly addressed Angel: "You called, my mistress?"

"Andromeda, take care of them! Be quick with it and maybe I'll let you 'play' that 'game' you like so much."

She didn't need to be told twice, Andromeda unleashed a spiral of chains that went flying towards the horny bandits, now running for their lives. Satisfied with her work Angel turned to Lisanna: "how about a little wager; the one that get's more bandits knocked out wins a date with Natsu-kun."

"Are you insane? Natsu is my boyfriend! I won't let that happen! Besides; you have a head start!"

"Afraid you'll lose?" Angel smirked as she watched Lisanna struggling for an answer. Hearing Andromeda say she got three down, Lisanna used her dragon soul and started taking out bandits.

"Wait! Wait! I give up!" a bandit implored to a fiery Natsu, but before he could connect a fist to the guy, Lisanna stepped in and knocked the bandit out of Natsu's hands. Shrugging, Natsu turned his attention to a fleeing one when a beam out of Caelum hit the bandit in the head, knocking him out cold. Every time he tried to tackle an enemy, Natsu was beaten to it by either girl. After several minutes not hitting anyone Natsu slumped on the ground while Lisanna and Angel continued their small competition, Happy landing on the mop of pink hair.

"You're very lucky Natsu!" The blue cat said "with Lisanna and Angel following you, you won't need to fight anymore. They will finish the jobs while you collect the jewels."

"Oi! Are you saying I'm a pimp?" Natsu asked.

Thinking for a moment, Happy replied: "What's a pimp?"

"No idea" Natsu answered truthfully as he scratched his head.

"TWENTY!"

Both Lisanna and Angel yelled and then turned to each other; they had somehow tied with the score. Before they could fight between each other they saw a tie-breaker; a scared bandit was slowly crawling trying not to be noticed, a task he failed miserably when he was spotted by the two girls.

"Caelum, fire!"

"Flame sphere!"

The poor bandit was hit by the two attacks at the same time, when the dust settled a knocked out bandit dropped as he was fried extra crispy.

Lifting a flag, Happy revealed the winner: "A tie!"

"What!" Both Lisanna and Angel groaned before each grabbing an arm of the downcast dragon slayer, if it was a tie then each would go on a date or the both of them would go out with him at the same time.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Makarov was away from the guild for a meeting, which left them with only one option, Porlyusica. Outside the hermit's house a desperate Elfman struggled against the mages currently holding him.<p>

"Let me go, I gotta save Mira-nee!"

Freed and Bickslow tried to contain him, but in the end the takeover user proved too much as he knocked them aside, but to his surprise he found his feet encased in ice courtesy of Gray.

Before he could break free, Elfman was approached by Erza: "I know how you feel, but we need to wait for Porlyusica to finish whatever she is doing to find Mira. If you just go out there you'll never find her on your own."

Elfman knew she was right, but that didn't ease the fact that her older sister was in danger. Reluctantly he agreed. After several minutes, Porlyusica emerged from the house and faced the mages present.

The hermit looked with disgust at the crowd outside her house, but for this time tolerated their presence since it was an emergency. "I found her" Catching everyone's attention she spoke: "Here; in this map I pinpointed the last place where that mage used his teleporting magic, once you get there you must do the spell again to find the next place where he might have went. No doubt that will be their guild."

Stepping forward, Erza took the offered map "thank you, Porlyusica"

"Just one thing: get her back safely."

"Of course" Erza nodded and turned to her party of mages: Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Elfman and the thunder god tribe were the only mages present in the guild at the time when Mira was captured so they followed Erza in hopes of helping in any way they could. "We have no time to lose! Let's go and save Mira!"

* * *

><p>Happy as a schoolgirl, Llyria came before her master and presented a bound and gagged Mirajane to him: "Maaaster! Here is your demon." Unceremoniously she dropped her to the floor, eliciting a grunt of pain from the platinum haired beauty.<p>

While the master of Trinity wraith went to his new acquisition, the leather clad woman finally noticed Ultear at her master's side and scowled: "What is she doing here?"

"Llyria, Ultear is our guest." The master said as he inspected Mira for any major damage that she might have, when the white hair girl opened her eyes she was surprised by the features of the man in front of her but being so weak, plus gagged, she was unable to voice her thoughts.

"She is perfect." Motioning to some mages he ordered them to deposit their new 'permanent' resident to a cell before turning his attention to a glaring match between Ultear and Llyria: "Llyria, play nice with our guest."

The blue haired woman scoffed but obeyed nonetheless, while Ultear spoke to the master: "You have her, now what?"

"Now we only need one more thing" as the master approached Sixring, the teleporting mage gulped seeing the intent on the master's eyes. "Relax, I only need of your abilities to go and fetch the last pieces of our plan."

"O-of course!" Sixring replied after unconsciously releasing the air he had been holding "Where do you need to go?"

"But master! You shouldn't bother with this! Let me go instead" Llyria suddenly exclaimed, but the master declined her offer.

"No need, take a rest, you earned it. Just stay here and guard the guild while I go with Ultear and fetch the rest" Said that he then turned to Sixring "now then, this will only sting a bit."

Sixring wondered what he meant but for only a second as the master put his hand over his head and drained him of his magic, the teleporting mage felt like his very essence was being ripped out of him towards the elusive master. When he was done, the master released the carcass of Sixring and offered his hand to Ultear "Shall we?"

Ultear smirked at his ruthlessness and replied: "Sure, but don't even think about doing that to me or you shall regret it."

The master merely chuckled at her response, after doing his 'soul takeover' on someone he was unable to do it again for several hours, but she didn't need to know that. Allowing Ultear to set a hand on his shoulder he teleported the two of them to their destination.

* * *

><p>After finishing the mission, Natsu's improvised team began their trip back towards Magnolia. While both girls knew of the resident fire slayer's weakness, they unanimously voted to take the train, it was a first for both love rivals to reach an agreement; Angel not wanting to walk all the way back to the guild, while Lisanna felt like something had happened while they were out and wanted to return as soon as possible. While Natsu refused at first in the end agreed, as long as he could rest on his girlfriend's lap he could endure the agony of the ride back.<p>

"How are you holding, Natsu-kun?"

"…fine…." The dragon slayer mumbled as the girl caressed his head, she felt bad for forcing him to take the train but she just couldn't shake the feeling she was needed back home.

"Again, sorry for forcing you to take the train" Lisanna replied while Natsu mumbled some more incoherencies "I'll make it up to you… _once were alone that is_"

"you could knock him out Lisanna" Happy voiced his idea "Erza always does it when we take the train."

Angel, for her part, had to seat in front of them while she at first wanted to take Natsu's side "Natsu-kun, maybe you would feel much better if you changed seats?" Grabbing Happy that was next to her she lifted him as the exceed protested. "Seat next to her so Natsu can switch places."

'Natsu's fine over here!"

"I asked Natsu, not you! Let him answer for himself!"

While Lisanna and Angel engaged in a glare lock, they ignored the fact that Natsu had passed out and was not capable of responding to either girl. Before they knew it the entire train suddenly stopped, by the sudden deceleration everyone slammed against each other and the entire cabin was in turmoil in a matter of seconds. Once the train finally stopped moving, Natsu regained his senses and used his hands for leverage. The surfaces he touched were both round, but one was soft while the other was firm.

"Uh? What happened? Did we arrive?"

"Natsu-kun! I never imagined you to be so straightforward."

Hearing Angel's voice he looked down to realize his hand was resting on her ample breast; the celestial mage had a mild blush due to the embarrassment but made no movement to remove the hand touching her. Feeling a wave of killer intent emanating from his left side he found Lisanna boring holes trough Angel's head, however she stopped when she realized Natsu had his other hand over her ass and also blushed. Natsu, still not removing both hands, opened his mouth to explain when the entire train was cut in half, somehow sparing everyone on board since no one was currently in the middle section.

Forgetting the whole incident, the three mages and blue cat watched as a single man wielding a katana was in the very first wagon; clearly he was responsible for the damage inflicted to the train.

Natsu and Angel assessed the threat, while Lisanna was shocked by the man's appearance; dressed in an entire white suit, gloves and shoes the same color, but what really got her attention was the platinum white hair flowing freely with the wind.

"D-daddy?"

Even when she was too young to fully remember every detail, she could still recall the appearance of her parents; her mother a vivid, more mature version of Mirajane, and her father the very same image as the man before them. The only difference she could discern was the fact her dad's eye color was blue, while this man sported dark red eyes.

"Whaaaaaat! You're Lisanna's dad!" Happy exclaimed as the man chuckled at this statement.

"I'm afraid not. However he and your mother come from the same clan as me, which is the reason why she would confuse me for him." Sheathing his sword he extended his hand as if beckoning them to him "Lisanna, Angel, come with me. Together we can finally achieve our clan's goal, the one true purpose we have in life."

Angel was skeptical, In her mind the celestial mage realized this man was probably from the same guild that tried to take her before, so she didn't fell for that trick so easily. Natsu, as well, saw right through his lies:

"You really expect us to believe all that crap!" Natsu replied, making Luzbel scowl in return "You tried to take Lis-chan and Angel from me, not to mention your goons tried to kill them when they failed at it. I don't know or care who you are, but you're not taking any of my nakamas away from me!"

"You think you can stop me, little dragon slayer" Red eyes glowing as a magical seal surrounded him, Luzbel's appearance changed but not in a drastic way, more in a key factor as wings emanated from his back. What really got them by surprise were the words he uttered as he sprouted the six angelic wings:

"Take over: Seraph soul!"

Even from afar, the Fairy tail mages could still feel the overwhelming magic coming out of him. After destroying the railway with her arc of time, hidden from view Ultear watched amused the unfolding turn of events.

"This is interesting" She was beginning to piece together how this man claimed he could revive Zeref, the question was when she would strike him down to assure that (once revived) Zeref was all hers.

Natsu knew this man was more powerful than any foe he had faced before, but he would not back out; there was no way he was about to let this guy take Lisanna and Angel away from him.

"_Karyū no Hōkō!" (**Fire dragon's roar**)_

Unleashing a full fire dragon's roar Luzbel demonstrated his power as he flames didn't even touch him; the deadly attack was repelled like it had hit an invisible barrier that surrounded Luzbel.

Not one to just to stand and watch, Lisanna and Angel also attacked as the celestial mage summoned the mechanical cannon Caelum while Lisanna used her take over: dragon soul. While Luzbel was unimpressed by Natsu's attack, he was stunned when Lisanna transformed.

"What! You defiled her!" Luzbel growled as he watched the now changed Lisanna. Ignoring his comment, Lisanna ,Natsu and Angel prepared their attack.

"Caelum! Use your full power, destroy that man!"

"Flame Tornado!"

"_Guren Baku__enjin!" _(**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**)

The three attacks hit Luzbel and managed to penetrate that barrier he had used before, but to their horror the damage he received was minimal. In fact, he didn't even move as he continued to glare at Lisanna.

"To think you would let a lower mage like him bind you to his will! You are useless to me now! But this transgression will not go unpunished" Withdrawing his sword he pointed it at Lisanna. "As patriarch of our clan I hereby negate your bond with each other!"

With a horizontal slash he unleashed a cutting wave straight at Lisanna, Natsu saw it coming and jumped in front of her but neither was cut by it. They did, however, felt the energy leave their bodies as they slumped on the ground defeated."

"Natsu-kun! Lisanna!" Angel screamed as she and Happy watched them drop as tried to reach them, but Luzbel materialized before her and backslapped her away. Her celestial spirit, Caelum, turned to the one attacking his master but before it could fire a shot Luzbel cut him in half. Happy tried to fight, but using one finger he sent the blue cat away like he was no more than a fly. With no resistance left, he scooped an unconscious Angel bridal style.

"You will have to suffice" Joined by Ultear, Luzbel teleported back to Trinity wraith.

After a few minutes, Natsu woke up and helped a disoriented Lisanna back to her feet.

"He's gone." Natsu said as he surveyed the area, grabbing Angel's keys he then went with Lisanna to check on Happy. Besides a large lump on the head, the exceed would recover. Depressed, Lisanna felt like a whole was made in her body and all the heat was taken from her. Natsu saw her shiver and said: "don't worry, this is not over!"

Even as he said that, Natsu felt the same as her. Both knew something else happened during the fight, they still didn't know what it was but one thing was certain for each: they could no longer feel each other as they could before.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

There you go; the reason why they abduct girls has been revealed. Not an epic plot but my main focus since the beginning of this fic was the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna. Hope you're not disappointed by the whole 'revive Zeref' scheme thing.

**The Folklistener**: Yeah, my bad. I did promise updates once a week but I just couldn't find time between work. I will try to update as soon as possible from now on.

**corialanus**: Im glad you like my story, I haven't decided who I will pair with Gray but stay tuned to find out.

**CreateElements**: Lyon x Juvia… Now that's an interesting and rare couple. Maybe I'll write it.

**Nico Aldrich**: Yeah, I hear ya. I thought there would be more stories with Natsu x Lisanna, but almost all of Fairy Tail fanfic is flooded with Natsu and Lucy fics. Thanks for the review.

**Tha Golden Boy****, Slax** and **Onebean**: I agree! Natsu deserved that promotion, and when we reach the s-class trials let's see what I can change (it's no spoiler-alert that he will be promoted on my story, but maybe I'll promote another character as well)

To the rest, once again thanks for the reviews and feedback (it's always appreciated).

Till next time.

_Demonwithasoul_


	16. Natsu vs Luzbel

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, this is not over yet!" Grabbing hold of her shoulders Natsu embraced Lisanna "We'll get Angel back and make that asshole pay for what he did to us!"<p>

Even with their bodies so close to one another, both still felt like the heat they shared was no longer there. While Lisanna buried her face on his chest, trying to absorb as much heat as she could from her boyfriend, Natsu was clueless on what to do; he had no idea where Luzbel was, and if they returned to the guild it might be too late to save Angel.

But what was really a priority on his head was why he couldn't feel Lisanna's presence like before; Was Luzbel's really capable of severing the bond between him and her?

"Natsu…I'm cold…" Looking up she turned to Natsu for an answer, anything that could alleviate her worries: "Why do I feel like this?"

Natsu saw how lost she was while he thought on an answer to give her "_Lisanna doesn't know about the bond between us, I really wanted to tell her about it but not like this_!" Seeing she was still looking at him with hope in her eyes he started explaining: "Lis-chan, do you remember that mission where we confessed to each other?"

That was one of the happiest nights for her, and aside for Jashin's interruption, she would treasure it forever. "Yes, I remember"

Pausing a moment he formed the words he wanted to say to her: "When that mage attacked us, you and I…"

Hearing a moan from nearby caught their attention, Happy was starting to wake up. Putting their conversation on hold for the moment, they went to check on the blue cat. Opening his eyes the first thing Happy saw was the relief sketched on both Natsu and Lisanna.

"Hey there buddy! Glad to see you're fine."

Tearing up, Happy embraced Lisanna as he sobbed: "Forgive me! When I tried to defend Angel that man tossed me aside like nothing."

"There, there. It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Lisanna patted his back trying to comfort Happy when she felt a paper stuck on his back. Curious, she removed the sheet and studied it before realizing what it was. "Natsu! Look!"

Handing him the paper, the slayer read what was written in it:

"Your friends were taken here:" The sheet had a makeshift map detailing Trinity Wraith's location "hurry and come get them before nightfall. P.S. A friend."

The scent on the paper was familiar to Natsu but he couldn't remember from where. Looking at Lisanna he spoke: "Let's go there!"

"Right!" even when she still felt cold, Lisanna was up with for the task at hand.

Nodding to her, Natsu turned to Happy: "Go back to the guild and tell the others what has and Lis-chan will go ahead to rescue Angel."

Of course, the blue cat was against the idea "But Natsu…"

"Happy; If we don't hurry up they might do something to her and if no one informs the others then they won't know where we are. Make a copy of the map and find Erza, then come and back us up. Alright! "

Reluctantly, Happy started drawing a second map to take to Erza, once finished he handed the original back to Natsu: "please come back safely!"

"Of course!" Giving him a huge grin Natsu added: "We'll get Angel back and kick that guy's ass. Count on it!"

Lisanna hugged Happy one last time and let him fly towards Magnolia. Giving them one last look, Happy soared out of view.

One he left, Natsu turned to Lisanna "Let's go"

"Right!" The girl wanted to continue the conversation of before, but for now they had to hurry and retrieve Angel. Reaching down and grabbing Angel's discarded keys Natsu took the lead, followed closely by Lisanna.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now I wait<em>" Ultear thought as she followed Luzbel trough the guild. Unknown to him she was the one that stuck the note in Happy's back; if the plan worked perfectly, when Luzbel starts the revival of Zeref, Natsu would barge in and create the perfect distraction so she could strike Luzbel down. Then, if what he told her was true, Zeref would be all for her.

"You haven't told me how exactly we will revive Zeref?"

Stopping midway, Luzbel turned to Ultear: "Well; there's no harm if I tell you. Our clan has worshipped the dark mage since ancient times, legend tell us it was trough him that we learned the takeover magic."

The raven hair woman scoffed at his words: "Please, takeover magic is one of the simplest magic's one can learn."

"Oh, but you see, there is more to it than you think; When we do a takeover we literally take control of the soul of the creature we transform into. And sometimes, to gain a powerful takeover, we must first kill the creature and then bind it to our will."

"Are you telling me you defeated an angel?"

Luzbel just chuckled a bit, deliberately not answering her question. "Anyhow, the lost magic I shall use to revive Zeref is the same: When night comes both girls will be used to give Zeref a physical body where we can deposit his soul, however, we still need another element."

"You're talking about that girl, Lisanna, right? Why did you say she was worthless to you?"

Luzbel frowned, recalling the moment Lisanna used Dragon soul. "she allowed an inferior being to mark her as his own! When that happened she was no longer a potential candidate to help me with the revival of Zeref."

Ultear decided to leave it at that, there was no point to indulge more into it.

"Even when she is removed from the equation I can still do the ritual, but first we'll need something else."

"Which is?"

"A great source of magic power" Luzbel answered as he put a hand on his sword, a movement Ultear noticed while staying on the offense. "Here is where you come in, my dear. While you're not of my clan, you have a great magical power which is the only thing I need."

In a blink of an eye, Luzbel crossed the distance between them and slashed at her, however, she had anticipated the attack and leaped back. Using her arc of time magic she tried to rust his sword to dust but to her surprise the sword remained intact.

Seeing her expression he decided to elaborate: "Yamato is a special katana; a magical barrier protects it from any harm. Your magic won't affect it"

"Fine, then I'll just have to break it alongside everything else" If she couldn't destroy the sword, then she might as well bring the entire room down over Luzbel "I was going to wait until you revived Zeref , but now I'll just have to kill you without knowing if you were telling the truth."

As pillars came crashing down upon him, Luzbel ran and dodged each and every one of them as he reached for Ultear. When he got close enough, Ultear prepared her orb to attack when she suddenly felt herself moving slower and Luzbel faster. In the brief moment of time, Luzbel delivered a crushing blow with the hilt of his sword on Ultear and before she could recover he slapped a dark choker to block her magic.

"Nicely done" Luzbel said to Llyria, who moments ago used her time magic on Ultear. Glaring at him Ultear grabbed the choker and tried to remove it but felt all of her strength and magic being drained by the item.

"Let me go!" Ultear tried to hit him, but Llyria restrained her while Luzbel cupped her chin.

"You should be glad; thanks to your 'contribution' Zeref shall be reborn." With that said he gestured to Llyria to knock her out and take her with the others to get ready for the ritual.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Erza's team;<p>

"They were here, not long ago"

"Really, what gave it away?" Gray replied to Freed's comment as the mages surveyed the countless dead mages littering the ground: the only lead they had so far on Mira's location. Finding a dark mage alive to interrogate was out of the question.

Seeing it was another dead end, Erza prepared the ritual to find out where else had Sixring teleported, hopefully it would lead them to the dark guild's location this time.

"Look up!"

"Over there!"

"What's that?"

"Flying cat!"

"Is that Happy?"

Hearing Bickslow's dolls the team looked up and spotted Happy flying, and from the looks of it he was heading back to the guild.

"Happy!"

Looking down, Happy spotted their group and lowered himself to meet them. The moment he touched down he went straight to the point: "Erza! Angel has been captured by those mages! Natsu and Lisanna went to rescue her! You gotta help them!"

"What! When did it happen?"

Once Happy had given the short version of the story, the Fairy Tail mages were more than willing to assist: "Where are they now?"

"Here!" Happy handed her the map he drew, the mages studied the crude drawings made with crayons barely understanding it.

"Who the heck did this? It looks like the work of a five year old." Lucy said and instantly regretted her words when Happy crouched in a corner.

"Lucy's mean! She criticized my work!"

"Sorry! Sorry! You're a regular Picasso!"

Tightening her hold on the map, Erza addressed the others: "We don't have time to waste; let's go save them!" Hopping aboard the vehicle Erza had 'borrowed' from someone in the city, they set off to save their friends.

* * *

><p>After returning to trinity Wraith Llyria had dropped an unconscious Angel in the same cell Mira resided in, which is where the girl found herself when she opened her eyes. Scanning her surroundings she remembered the events from before: "<em>I was captured…Natsu and Lisanna…<em>" finding herself in a cell she spotted another person next to her: "Mira!"

Approaching her unconscious form, Angel shook her to get a response from her. "Mira, wake up! Please!"

"An..gel…" Mirajane slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar face "Angel! What are you doing here? Have you come to save me?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Sighing she told her of the events that led to her capture, one in particular worrying Mira.

"Lisanna! Is she…?"

"I don't know, that guy knocked me out before I could check on them." Trying to distract her from thinking the worst she added: "We need to get out of here and help them!"

"I can't use magic, something is preventing it" Mira stated.

"It's this." Angel pointed to the black choker on her neck "It must be similar to what the council use on prisoners; all of our magic power is being restrained by it."

"Then how can we escape?"

"You won't."

Mira and Angel turned to the door to find Llyria, with an unconscious Ultear on her shoulder. The blue haired female tossed her cargo inside the cell. "You won't escape, besides, it's almost time!"

"What did she mean by that?" Mira asked when Llyria left, while Angel inspected their new cellmate.

"That guy, Luzbel, wants to use us to revive Zeref. Don't know how he can do it; but what really bothers me is why she is here?"

Looking at the woman, Mira asked: "what do you mean?"

"She's a member of Grimoire Heart, her name is Ultear."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to hide when Natsu and Lisanna got closer to Trinity Wraith, they had been running nonstop for a while now, according to the map they would soon reach the location of the aforementioned guild. While their main concern was to save Angel, Lisanna was still wondering one thing:<p>

"Natsu, back there, what were you telling me?" panting a bit she added: "the cold: what does it have to do with the incident involving that man?"

Coming to a decision, Natsu motioned her to stop so they could speak, waiting for her to regain her breath he spoke: "Lis-chan…when that mage hurt you I thought I'd lost you again." Natsu's hands clenched into fists as he recalled that specific memory.

Feeling a soft hand on his arm he relaxed as he looked straight at Lisanna: "that was in the past. I'm here now, with you."

Gazing at her eyes he found the resolve to confess to her about the bond: "when he tried to kill you I did the only thing I could think of to save you, I bound your life to mine."

"You what?" Lisanna was lost on what he meant.

"Igneel once taught me a lost magic for a specific occasion, this magic can completely heal another person that I mark"

While she listened, Lisanna reached to her neck where once Natsu had bit her. Now she understood her miraculous recovery.

"However, I couldn't remember the entire implications Igneel meant with the entire binding of two souls. Only later did I learn that I marked you as my soul mate."

"Then, all that has happened ever since; me feeling you from a distance, fire magic and dragon take over, it was all because of the binding?"

"Yeah, but somehow Luzbel managed to sever our bond" Looking away he said: "Lisanna, I understand if you're mad at me."

Blinking twice she asked: "What do you mean?"

"Charle told me the mark I gave you also intensified your feelings for me, at first I thought it was ok, but now I feel like I somehow forced you to love me…" A hard slap stopped Natsu from finishing that sentence, looking at her he found an angry Lisanna.

"How dare you!"

"Lis-chan…" Natsu was tackled to the ground due to Lisanna embracing him, the girl not letting go of him like she was afraid he's vanish if she did.

"Never doubt my feelings for you, never!"

Feeling guilty, Natsu embraced her while mentally kicking himself for thinking she didn't love him. Reluctantly, they broke the hug. Wiping a stray tear she spoke: "We better go, Angel needs our help." Before she could move, Lisanna was then pulled into a passionate kiss by the dragon slayer, Natsu making sure to put all of his feelings for her on the show of affection.

Ending the kiss he said: "Forgive me, for thinking something so dumb like that"

"I forgive you, but on one condition: you mark me again" Looking at his face she added: "but first let's rescue Angel, ok?"

"Ok!" Feeling much better now, the young couple ran the last stretch towards Trinity Wraith. Lisanna would have wanted him to mark her now but, if her memory serves her well, Natsu would be drained after the binding.

She could wait. After saving Angel they had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>Mirajane, Angel and Ultear, alongside several other girls were dragged to the very top of the castle that is Trinity Wraith, where Luzbel and Llyria waited for them. Being chained and powerless they was nothing they could do about it.<p>

"Let us go you freaks! When I get out of these damn chains I'm going to kick your ass so hard your unborn kids will feel it!" While Angel ranted, Llyria was getting annoyed by all the screaming.

"Can I gag her, master?"

"There is no need for that" approaching Mirajane, Luzbel revealed a dagger and a decorated gold cup. Grabbing hold of her hands he made a small cut in one of her fingers to draw some blood into the cup, ignoring the yelp of pain from Mira. Next was Angel, once he had her blood the celestial mage wasted no time expressing her hate for him by spitting to his face.

"Drop dead, asshole!"

Wiping the spit from his face he spoke: "You should be glad to be a part of this moment; our clan will finally fulfill its purpose and restore the great mage Zeref to his full glory! You, more than them, should be glad Ultear."

Said woman remained quiet; for one part she was anxious for the revival of Zeref, but for the other she wasn't sure if it was worth sacrificing her life for him.

Once he drained a few drops of blood from each and every girl present, the cup was now filled to the rim. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Fire Dragon's roar!" was heard, followed by the main gate being blasted open. Sighing, Luzbel motioned to his remaining mages to converge at the source of the interruption.

"Natsu-kun!" Angel said before being restrained by Llyria.

"No matter, that dragon slayer and the worthless one shall not be a problem for us." Luzbel said before starting the lost magic ritual; Angel, Mira and Ultear were forced to their knees in front of Luzbel with the other girls forming a circle around them.

"By the blood of our fathers…by the blood of those before us…Tonight we gather here to offer the lives of these maidens that are willing to be sacrificed to give life back to the great mage Zeref…"

"That's bullshit! Ouch!" Angel yelp as Llyria gave her a hard tug of her hair.

"Shut up!"

While the battle downstairs intensified, Luzbel finished chanting the ritual while pouring the blood on a drawn pentagram.

"_This is it! Zeref will be reborn_!"

* * *

><p>Moments before…<p>

"That must be it." Natsu and Lisanna watched the eerie castle up ahead; Trinity Wraith's base of operations. By now night had fallen and they were hidden from enemy view, not that it mattered since the guild's numbers had been drastically reduced over the last few days, besides, the remaining mages were upstairs witnessing the ritual.

"How do we proceed?" Lisanna asked as she studied the gates "do we look for an alternative entrance or…Natsu?" Looking from left to right, she finally spotted Natsu just in front of the main entrance of the guild.

"Fire Dragon's roar!"

Lisanna sweat dropped at her boyfriend's carefree attitude; nevertheless it was one of the qualities she loved about him.

Natsu had expected a welcome party, but was surprised no one came to attack him immediately. "Where is everyone?"

As if summoned, several mages poured into the main room, ready to face the incoming threat. Cracking his knuckles Natsu grinned at the battle; not wasting time he sent a straight punch to the first incoming mage, followed by a fiery swing at another one. Some mages were smarter and kept their distance from the slayer, opting instead to attack him from afar with a variety of spells while Natsu was too busy fighting.

"Natsu-kun!" Lisanna was about to warn him when a Self-energy vehicle ran past her and rammed the attacking mages. Lisanna felt relief when she spotted the driver: "Erza!"

"Erza? Where?" Natsu looked around to spot the armored female, while the other Fairy Tail mages engaged the remaining foes. "Oi! You got here fast!"

Instead of greeting him, Erza punched Natsu to the ground so hard even the dark mages cringed.

"What the hell Erza!"

"Idiot, what were you thinking when you decided to storm the place by yourself? If we weren't already close by we wouldn't have got here in time to help you!"

"We were thinking on saving Angel!" Lisanna said, much to the surprise of Erza. Seeing the expression of the armored mage she added:"It's no secret Angel and I don't get along very well, but she is still part of our guild, and we don't abandon our nakamas."

Erza studied the determination in Natsu and Lisanna, completely ignoring the battle raging on behind them. "You're right. Let's go save Angel and Mira!"

"Right! Wait, what? "

* * *

><p>Once the ritual was finished, the dark mages held their breath while they waited for Zeref. Several moments passed without anything happened, after some minutes even the henchmen were wondering if something had gone wrong with the spell. Each passing second Luzbel fell more and more into despair.<p>

"_Why? Why didn't it work_!" Luzbel racked his brain trying to find an answer when it hit him: "_Unless…he's already alive_…"

"Luzbel!" Natsu, alongside Lisanna, Erza, Lucy and Gray, faced him and his mages. "Let our friends and everyone else free!"

Luzbel scoffed at Natsu's threat, more interested in checking if his theory was correct. "Kill them! Leave the girls alive!" Order given, he proceeded to leave, ignoring Natsu's yells.

"Hey! Wait you coward!" Natsu followed him, despite the protest from Erza, and removed the mages that got in his way with a flurry of fire attacks. Erza was about to follow him when more dark mages popped out to block the Fairy Tail mages.

"_Damn it Natsu! Just stay safe until we can help you_!" With that thought, Erza ex-quipped her purgatory armor and attacked the enemy without holding back.

Lisanna was also worried about Natsu, but if someone could defeat Luzbel she knew it was him. Hearing her sister's voice she watched as Llyria dragged Mira and Ultear away with her.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna also left the group to follow Llyria, much to the chagrin of Erza.

"Gray! Go with Lisanna and help her!"

"Got it"

The ice mage was then stopped by Angel. "I can help you, just remove this collar!"

Nodding, he grabbed the choker and froze it, allowing her to regain her magic power. Once done, both followed the route Lisanna had taken.

Knocking yet another dark mage Erza then turned to the blond stellar mage: "Lucy! You stay here and back me up!"

"R-right!" By how Erza was decimating them Lucy was too afraid to jump into the fray, less she gets hit by the scarlet girl my accident.

* * *

><p>"<em>The<em> _only logical explanation on why the ritual didn't work must be that_!" Luzbel was heading to his private chambers while still thinking on the reason he failed to revive Zeref: "_If that's the case, then for the moment, at least, I can use those girls to restore our clan until_…" He was so concentrated that he didn't perceive Natsu until the attack touched him.

"Karyu no Tekken!" (**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**) Natsu's flaming fist caught Luzbel off guard and sent the white hair male crashing through his chamber's doors. Not satisfied, the dragon slayer used his Karyu no Hoko (**Fire Dragon's Roar**) but by now Luzbel had transformed into his seraph form and retaliated with a horizontal slash from his sword that almost sliced Natsu in half.

"No fair! Fight me without weapons!" Natsu ranted as Luzbel just stared at him. Aiming to his face with a Karyu no tekken, Luzbel extended his wings and flied out of his reach.

"Come down here and fight me!"

"You are very foolish to face me alone. I'll give you points for bravery, but your stupidity is astounding." Preparing his sword he targeted Natsu "After our last fight you should know you can't beat me, let me show you the difference of power between us."

* * *

><p>Mirajane and Ultear were dragged by Llyria towards another place, far away from any battle, the leather clad woman making sure to avoid running into the fights being broken between Trinity wraith and Fairy Tail mages. Once she deemed it far enough, Llyria tossed both chained girls to the floor.<p>

"_Master didn't say we couldn't have any fun with the girls, only to spare them_." Licking her lips she hungrily eyed the voluptuous woman.

"Mira!" Lisanna, much to Llyria's annoyance, catched up with them.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane's joy turned into worry when she realized Lisanna was alone "Get help Lisanna! This woman is too strong for you!"

"Mira's little sister." Llyria studied the young girl that interrupted her "I also wanted Angel, but you'll do."

"Take over: Dragon soul!" Not wasting a second Lisanna prepared to fight, but to her horror she found herself unable to transform into her dragon form. Crossing her arms Llyria watched her opponent.

"I'm waiting."

Meanwhile, Lisanna was wondering why she was unable to use her take-over, when it hit her! "_The bond! Was that the only reason I could use Dragon soul_?"

"I'm tired of waiting; Dimension cutter!" dozens of blue energy waves came flying towards Lisanna.

"Ice make: Shield!" in the nick of time, Gray arrived and erected his barrier in front of Lisanna. Seeing that the ice was quickly being cracked, Angel tackled Lisanna out of harm's way.

Once safe, Angel said to Lisanna "What were you thinking? I want you out of action but not dead!"

While Angel scolded Lisanna, Gray faced Llyria when he spotted Ultear: "Ur?'

Ultear's got visibly mad when she heard Gray call her that, not that he noticed when Llyria saw him looking at Ultear.

"You like this woman, don't you?" Grabbing hold of her long black hair she simply tossed Ultear by the ledge of the roof. "Then go get her!"

Without realizing it, Gray's feet moved on his own accord as he jumped behind Ultear. Something told him this woman was related to Ur, and if she died he would never found out how.

Ultear would have easily avoided death if it wasn't for the choker negating her magic, fortunately for her she found herself sliding down an ice ramp created by Gray. After a few seconds both of them had reached the ground floor finding themselves outside of the castle walls.

"You…you saved me, why?" She hadn't forgotten him calling her Ur, but she was confused by his actions.

"To save you, that's why." Gray replied. "But, the truth is, you remind me of someone precious to me that die a long time ago, and I couldn't see it happening again. Not when this time I could do something about it."

"I…I see" Ultear found herself starring at one of her mother's students, if he knew who she was and of what organization she came from would he had saved her? Ignoring her line of thoughts she spoke: "remove this choker, please."

Gray nodded and froze the dark trinket that negated her magic, feeling her power returning she easily broke herself out of the chains that bind her. While Gray looked for a way back she spoke:

"I owe you one; Gray Fullbuster."

"It was nothing…huh?" When he turned back she was already gone "_that's weird, she didn't even told me her name, but how did she knew mine_?"

While Gray had done a noble action to save Ultear he had neglected to realize Lisanna and Angel were left alone to face Llyria.

* * *

><p>Back with Natsu:<p>

"Listen closely dragon slayer, for this is the reason you will never be able to defeat me!" once Natsu trained his gaze on him he elaborated: "I'll admit you are strong, however, you have yet to mature."

"That's not true!"

"I'm not finished! You call yourself a mage, yet you rant and whine and bitch like an angry kid! With that attitude you will never be an S-class mage, you'll never find Igneel…!"

Natsu would have said something but he had to divert his attention to avoiding the deadly blade Luzbel used to attack him. Natsu sidestepped a close swing, only for Luzbel to grab hold of his pink locks to crash his head on the nearest wall.

"…You will never stop me from killing your friends…"

If that last comment wasn't enough to awake the fury in Natsu, the next one did:

"…or from me taking your precious Lisanna."

It was one thing to threaten him, but to mess with his precious friends…to threaten Lisanna…that was crossing the line. As Luzbel tried to plunge his sword the air around them heated up violently. When the heat became unbearable, Luzbel was forced to gain distance between himself as Natsu's body was covered in flames, the flames themselves forming a dragon around the slayer.

"Dragon force…" Luzbel felt Natsu's power skyrocketing, but he was still confident of victory. "At least you'll give me a decent fight before killing you!"

Instead of replying, Natsu drove his fist into Luzbel's gut, making the white hair male stumble a few feet back. Not satisfied, he followed by several punches that forced Luzbel to a wall.

"Karyu no tekken!" Putting enough force behind his fist Natsu aimed for Luzbel's head, but the take-over user evaded the attack.

"My turn!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to take the defensive as he blocked Luzbel's attacks, the white hair man opting not to use his katana for the time being. Catching one of his fists with his hand, Natsu retaliated only for Luzbel to do the same with his punch.

"Well done! But you're still far from ever reaching my level."

* * *

><p>"That guy left us like that!" Angel said, referring to Gray, while Lisanna was still to recover from her inability to use dragon soul. Meanwhile, Llyria smirked at her new playmates.<p>

"Lisanna, Angel, run!" Mira tried to warn them when Llyria knocked her out.

"A shame about Ultear, but you two will keep me company in her place."

"As if!" Angel replied, while was also wondering what to do against Llyria since she didn't have…Her Keys! Lisanna had her keys clipped to her belt. Taking them she faced Llyria: "Open the gate of the princess and chisel: Andromeda and Caelum!"

Several chains bound Llyria while Caelum prepared to fire at her, when the shot was fired Llyria used her time control magic and slowed it down enough for her to break the chains and sideblind Andromeda, then she sliced Caelum with her dimension cutter. Seeing her spirits defeated Angel reached for her last key when Llyria materialized behind her:

"Is that your best? I heard you were once a powerful dark mage, but it seemed the rumors were greatly exaggerated." Kicking her away, Angel landed harshly with a thud as Llyria approached her. "Now stay down until I get the last one."

Struggling to get up Angel spokes to Lisanna: "Lisanna…go away…leave us…"

Lisanna watched as her so called love rival told her to run away, even when Angel is constantly flirting and trying to get Natsu away from her she can't force herself to leave her behind. Not far from her Mirajane's unconscious form also await her help, she just can't abandon both her sister and rival like that. Using her tigress take over she attacks Llyria.

"Is that all?" Even without using her time magic Llyria is still capable of expertly dodging each swing from the white hair girl. Slapping her away she scoffs as Lisanna drops easily. "You might be the demon's sister but, aside that, there is nothing similar between each other's strength"

Lisanna knew Llyria was right; she obtained the higher level dragon soul only thanks to Natsu, not by herself as Mira did with her satan soul. She had to defeat Llyria, but for that she needed more power, focusing all of her magic power for one final try she yelled;

"Take over: dragon soul!"

The fire seal appeared almost as if hearing her plea, with her body surrounded by flames she revealed her dragon take over to Llyria as she extended her new dragon wings from her back. Llyria was amazed by her transformation when she was attacked by Lisanna. Once she had dragged llyria a safe distance from Mira and Angel, Lisanna took flight and lifted her hands to form a large fireball that she sent flying towards Llyria. Everyone inside the castle felt the impact of the fireball, when the smoke cleared Lisanna was not expecting Llyria to be still standing to counterattack.

"Dimension cutter!"

Lisanna dodged a few waves, but soon she was overwhelmed and viciously hit by the cutting magic. Her wings damaged she fell back down as Angel tried to reach her.

"Die already!" Llyria charged her dimension cutter one more time when the pillars closer to her crumbled on top of her. Before she could emerge from the rubble Angel slowly reaches Lisanna and tries to help her get back up, but when their hands touched they felt an overwhelming magical force flowing through them.

"What? What is this power?" lisanna asked as she and Angel combined their magic as one. While both girls wondered what it was, Llyria trembled when she recognized it.

"It can't be...Unison raid!"

Flames surrounded both Lisanna and Angel, but both girls remained untouched. The one really starting to sweat was Llyria when the brunt of the fire was directed at her.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

A whirlwind of flames danced around Llyria for several seconds in which the leather clad woman was burned beyond recognition before finally turning into ashes by the fire magic. Once Llyria was no more, Angel and Lisanna's triumph was short lived when both girls succumbed to exhaustion.

"Lisanna, even if you're my main obstacle to be with Natsu I gotta admit; I couldn't have done it without you."

Laughing a bit, Lisanna replied: "It was me who did most of the job" When she turned to Angel she found that the celestial mage had passed out. Smiling Lisanna mimicked her and closed her eyes as well.

Once Llyria was finally dead, Ultear decided to call it a night and leave. She had gotten her payback from that blue haired bitch when she toppled the pillars over her. As for the fairies, soon they would face each other again.

When Elfman and the others finally cached up with them, they found Lisanna and Angel embracing each other during their sleep. If it wasn't for Happy taking an instant Polaroid of the moment, neither girl would have believed them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it! This guy doesn't quit<em>!" Natsu, still in dragon force, kept exchanging blows with Luzbel, but for the looks of it, the dragon slayer was receiving the worst part.

"This has gone long enough!" Gaining some distance Luzbel aimed his sword and unleashed an x slash towards Natsu. Thinking fast, Natsu fired his dragon's roar to the floor to propel himself out of the attack's path. However, that was what Luzbel was expecting; once in the air Natsu was in the receiving end of a vicious kick that sent him crashing down.

While Natsu tried to recover from the attack, Luzbel taunted him: "see what I mean? Your childish techniques are of an immature child! As much as I'd like to keep playing with you I'm afraid our time is up."

Aproaching him, Natsu's fist was caught by Luzbel's hand as he began to drain the dragon slayer magic like he did with Sixring. Luzbel's smirk, however, morphed into one of pain when he felt his hand starting to heat up, courtesy of Natsu. Not holding anymore he released the dragon slayer, tending to his burned hand.

"_This power! Where does he get the energy to keep going_? "

"You want serious, I'll give ya serious: _Shiranui Gata : Guren Hōō Ken" __**(**_**Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade****)**.

Igniting his entire body in flames Natsu rammed Luzbel. His left hand was surrounded by fire in the form of a dragon which he used to deliver a devastating punch that sent Luzbel and Natsu trough several floors until both reached the rooftop. Once the attack ended Natsu was stunned to see Luzbel still standing, albeit clutching his stomach from where he connected his punch.

"To think…you defeated me…urgh" Coughing some blood Luzbel slowly made his way to Natsu, while the dragon slayer took a fighting stance in case Luzbel attacked him. When he was only a feet close to him, Luzbel unclipped his katana and presented it to a confused Natsu. "You'll need this, the sword of the takeover clan. After all…he's alive…"

Before Natsu could ask what he meant by that, Luzbel finally succumbed to the damage he received and fell dead onto the floor. Natsu stumbled and grabbed the katana as he wondered just what Luzbel was talking about.

"Natsu!" Erza called as she joined him, when she spotted the master of Trinity Wraith she was more that surprised: "You defeated him… by yourself?"

"What? Is it too hard to believe?" before she could answer, Natsu fell down face first onto the floor. Helping him up, Erza helped Natsu walk with one arm over her shoulder. The katana Luzbel gave him not leaving his hand.

* * *

><p>"It would seem we got here late" Lahar, accompanied by an entire regimen of council soldiers, watched from afar the events that happened at Trinity Wraith. After a verbal scolding from Erza for arriving late and not helping at all, the council mages took care of the freed girls while the fairy tail mages tended to their own. Natsu, Lisanna and Angel remained asleep after the fights they had.<p>

"There's one thing that still bothers me: Why didn't the ritual worked?" Mira asked. "You know the one that was supposed to revive Zeref?"

"Who cares? It's best that it didn't work."

Seeming to accept Lucy's answer, Mira nodded as she joined the others to return back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Far away, at Tenrou Island, a man rested while watching the moon up in the nightsky:<p>

"When will they understand…I don't want to see more blood spilled on my name."

Gazing at the full moon he whispered: "Hope I'll see you soon…Natsu"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

It's kind of obvious who the last guy is. If not here's a clue: Zeref. The chapter I felt it a bit rushed, hope it came out ok. As for how Angel was capable to use unison raid with Lisanna let's just say since she's a distant cousin of the takeover clan she is able to join her magic with Lisanna. But why a fire unison raid u ask? Maybe it's for things to come...

Now to reply to some reviewers:

**shadowdemon98**: that would be hilarious, but; does Zeref the dark mage even takes a bath?

**The Folklistener****:** I'll drop by and check your fic later ok.

**Slax**: I semi explained why Luzbel believes Lisanna was now useless for him, but if it was obscure here's a more detailed explanation; since Lisanna was marked by Natsu and thanks to the bond she was able to obtain the high level take over dragon soul Luzbel believes she's no longer 'pure' and won't be of use with the ritual to revive Zeref. Hope that explains it.

To the rest: thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Anyway, next chapter will be the interlude before the S-class trials start. Stay tuned!

Demonwithasoul


	17. The S class trials

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>It has been two days since the demise of Trinity Wraith; the council took care of returning the dozens of kidnapped girls to their homes, while the surviving dark mages were imprisoned. Although Guran Doma credited himself and the council for the feat, several people knew it was all thanks to Fairy Tail.<p>

"Do you believe this?" Erza slammed today's newspaper on Makarov's desk, the front cover narrating how the council disbanded Trinity Wraith and saved the captives being held there.

Taking a puff of his pipe Makarov replied: "Let it go Erza, the important thing is that we got everyone back safely."

"You're right master, forgive my outburst. "

"Besides…" Makarov turned from serious to greedy "It sure helps the couple of million jewels they gave us!"

"Ara, Ara. The guild does need some maintenance and a couple of new things."

While Erza narrowed her eyes at Mira and Makarov, Gildarts spoke: "Changing subject; shouldn't we be talking about more important matters?"

"Right!" Putting the pipe down Makarov spoke "The S-class trials."

"Before we nominate candidates, I would like to say something" Once Erza got their attention she continued: "Natsu; he alone was capable of defeating the master of Trinity Wraith."

"And save me, Angel and everyone else." Mira added, knowing where Erza was heading.

"As I was saying, even though he's sometimes immature and childish he has changed considerably over the last few days. Not to mention ever since I started tutoring him on how to properly wield a blade he has shown great improvements in a short time."

"Natsu wielding a sword! Never would have believed it" Gildarts said.

Agreeing with his comment Erza continued: "Counting all of his accomplishments I believe he deserves to be promoted to a fully fledged S-class mage."

"I second that vote" Mira replied "After all, he saved me and he's dating my little sister."

The others sweat dropped at Mira's reasoning "I don't think who he's dating counts for the promotion."

"I agree as well, not on the whole dating thing but on the promotion" Gildarts said, making three votes in favor.

Makarov closed his eyes and deliberated while counting the accomplishments Natsu had reached over the last 6 months; he defeated Erigor, Gajeel (when he was in phantom), Jellal and saved Erza, Laxus, Brain (Zero), helped Mystogan in the liberation of Edolas and most recently defeated Luzbel.

Reaching a decision he spoke: "We need to choose a new candidate for the trials then…"

The matter settled, Erza and Gildartz left while Mirajane stayed behind by request of the master.

"Mira, we haven't had a chance to talk about the incident with Luzbel. No matter what he told you; you, Lisanna and Elfman are not what he claims you to be. You are not part of some cult that worshiped Zeref."

"I know master, his appearance just caught me off guard. " Mira said, referring to how he resembled her late father.

Standing up, Makarov reassured Mira with a comforting gesture: "When you, Lisanna and Elfman arrived to Fairy Tail the first time I instantly knew you were destined for great things. Your parents would be proud with what you have accomplished."

Ever since coming to Fairy Tail she had always considered Makarov like a fatherly figure, wiping a tear she said: "That means a lot coming from you, master."

* * *

><p>Grimoire Heart

The flying base, home to the members of Grimoire Heart, was accommodated to satisfy the needs of those aboard it. Right now Ultear was taking advantage of this as she used the training room to her full contempt; the leader of the seven kin's had hogged the room for the last few days just blowing off some steam due to previous events.

Finishing yet another target she said: "How long are you going to stand there and watch?"

"Until you decide to give the others a chance to use the room" Azuma replied to her.

Sighing, Ultear grabbed a towel and proceeded to leave. "It's all yours."

"Tell me: who was the one that defeated Llyria?"

Stopping for a moment she answered his question: "Lisanna and Angel."

With that piece of information stored, Azuma then said: "Meredy has been worried about you. What happened back there?" the only answer he got was the door opening and closing as Ultear left. Forgetting about it, Azuma started planning for his future confrontation with the white hair girls.

Once Ultear reached her private quarters she stripped and entered the shower. Once below the cascading water her thoughts lead back to the events at Trinity Wraith:

"_Why? Why can't your memory leave me alone? Why_?" Ultear drove her fist to the wall leaving a large dent in it. While most thought she was mad about the failure of reviving Zeref, the truth was that the memory of a certain ice mage wouldn't leave her head.

* * *

><p>"It's what happened, Mira-san!" Lucy explained to the barmaid about Cana's decision to leave the guild "Cana didn't even tell me her reason!"<p>

Mira just giggled, happy with a certain decision they had reached moments ago. "Don't worry about it. Around this time of year, Cana always says that."

While Lucy wondered what Mira meant she saw several mages desperate to complete jobs. Every time Lucy asked if she could join them, they turned the offer down.

"_Great! I'm short of money for this month's rent_." Lucy thought, however, there was still someone she hadn't asked: "Mira, do you know where Natsu is?"

"The same place as yesterday, and the day before" Mira replied smiling, the blond celestial mage knowing where he was; training with Erza.

While Lucy avoided being stomped to death by mages requesting jobs, Lisanna and Wendy heard what Charle was telling them.

"Foresight?"

"Right" The white exceed said to both girls "Like the queen said, I have the ability to see the future. After some time of knowing it, I've been able to control it a bit"

"That's amazing Charle!" Wendy replied while Lisanna decided if she should ask her or not:

"Hey? Who will be my future husband?"

"I can't see that far into the future" Charle answered to Lisanna "But isn't it obvious? After all, you spend an awful lot of time with **him**."

Lisanna blushed at who Charle was referring to; even after dating him for a while, she was still unable to control her nervousness when talking about their relationship with others.

* * *

><p>In the back of Fairy Tail:<p>

"Again!"

Natsu charged at a full grown pantherlily and engaged him in a sword parry. While still not in the same level of speed as Erza, Natsu was getting there. For the sparring Natsu limited to only use his sword, that means no fire attacks.

After a few more parries Erza called them off: "Enough! That's good for now."

Natsu panted a bit as he sheathed his sword while pantherlily returned to his original size.

"Not bad Natsu" Lily said panting a bit.

"With more work you could even match me" Erza added while Natsu grinned at the praising. Erza was still wondering what had compelled Natsu to ask for sword training; at first she thought the sword, Yamato, was somehow cursed, but after seeing Porlyusica she had reassured them that the sword was fine. It was one thing a cursed sword, and having an evil wielder was another.

"So Natsu, are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yeah" The dragon slayer replied while Lily was confused.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh that's right! You haven't heard." Erza said to the exceed "Each year the S class trials are held to test 8 mages for a promotion to s class. Several mages like me, Mira and even Jellal (Mystogan) from edolas have reached our current rank thanks to the trials."

"I see, even the prince managed to accomplish it" Pantherlily mused "So that's why a lot of mages are requesting jobs; to improve their chances of being selected." Seeing her nod he then turned to Natsu "why aren't you doing the same, Natsu?

"To be honest I don't know" the slayer said "Something tells me I need to be better prepared. That's why I'm improving my skills with this sword. If I do get nominated good, if not then there's always next year"

"_You really have changed Natsu_…" Erza thought, seeing the more mature thinking of her fellow mage.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

Almost every mage from Fairy Tail was present for the event. While new members (like Lucy, Gajeel and Wendy) wondered what it was about, others eagerly waited for the candidates to be revealed.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Happy asked his long time friend, Natsu, with Lisanna next to him.

"Yeah, why u ask?"

"For starters, you're not bouncing all around like every year." The exceed said.

"I am excited, believe me" Natsu replied "but there's no need to be anxious if they're gonna reveal the candidates soon, right?"

"I guess"

Before Lisanna could say something, Makarov appeared alongside Erza, Mira and Gildarts.

"Yeah! It's finally here!'

"We were waiting for this!"

"Hurry up and announce it!"

"Who's in it this year!"

Clearing his throat to speak, Makarov addressed the mages present: "In accordance with Fairy Tail's oldest traditions, from here on out I will announce the S-class mage advancement examinees."

Lucy's eyes widened at the announcement: "S-class mage advancement exams!"

"This year's testing ground is Tenrou Island, our guild's holy ground."

While Lucy asked around what was needed for the exam, Makarov continued: "Your powers, hearts, spirits… I've been observing you over the past year. But, before I reveal the eight candidates I have an announcement to make."

The mages focused their attention to the elder mage as he spoke: "While it is rare, sometimes a mage is granted a special promotion. After some deliberation, we (motioning to the present S mages) have reached a conclusion. Natsu, come over here!"

"Huh?" curious, the slayer did as told and climbed the podium. Once there Makarov revealed the rest.

"From this day on you are hereby granted the rank of S-class mage!"

"Whaaaaat?" Several voices shouted after the news reached their ears. None more surprised than the slayer himself.

"But...why?" for once Natsu was at loss with words, on one side he was surprised, but on the other side he was confused on why was he promoted.

Seeing his expression, Makarov explained; "Because you deserve it! All here present will agree with me that although you're not the strongest or smartest you have demonstrated time and time the greatest quality of our guild: to always fight for what's right and help those in need."

Instead of jealousy, the mages chanted Natsu's name in celebration for their nakama. Looking from his friends to his girlfriend, Natsu got the reassurance he needed: "Alright! I accept!"

"Good. As such you will help us in the examination of the candidates at Tenrou Island." With that said, Makarov watched as Natsu took a spot next to the others while before he would cause a ruckus: "_Erza was right, he has matured a bit."_

"Moving on! The eight candidates for this year are: Gray Fullbuster!"

While still annoyed for Natsu's promotion (at the same time glad for him, although he would never reveal it) Gray was confident with his nomination: "Finally, this day has come._ You'll see flame head! I'll reach and surpass you soon._"

"Juvia Loxar!"

"What? Juvia will also participate?" The water mage asked to no one in particular.

"Elfman!"

"Only those that are men become S-class!" Elfman exclaimed while being cheered by his siblings.

"Cana Alberona!"

The beautiful girl said nothing as she heard her name, almost like something troubled her.

"Freed Justine!"

"I will succeed Laxus and take the spot he left vacant." The leader of the thunder god tribe said.

"Levy Macgarden!"

'What! Me?" The blue haired girl was surprised by her nomination while Jet and Droy cheered for her.

"Mest Glider!"

The mysterious man remained quiet while others whispered about him. Being Mystogan's apprentice there was little anyone knew about him.

There was still one mage left to be revealed, while some speculated who it was, Makarov ended the mystery:

"Lisanna!"

"What!" If anyone was surprised it was her. "But why me? Surely there's more qualified mages than myself?"

"As I said at the beginning, I have been observing you over the last year." Makarov said to Lisanna "In your case the last few weeks, but in that short time you have improved greatly , that's not even counting your experiences in Edolas."

"I guess" Hearing him, Lisanna accepted his decision, albeit not entirely confident about herself. While the remaining mages either celebrated for their friends or mopped for not being chosen, Lucy noticed Cana's mood and wondered if it had something to do with the incident from before.

"This year, there will only be one winner." Makarov said when the commotion lowered "The exam will be in one week. Everyone, be in the best condition that you can be in."

"W…why am I not in it…?" While Gajeel asked, Lily explained to him the reason: he was still not completely trusted by the others. Plus, he hadn't really done that much missions anyway.

"That's not true!" Gajeel exclaimed, referring to his undercover mission at Raven's Tail "But…I'm not allowed to speak about it."

"It's too soon for you." Erza said to the fuming Iron slayer. "Next year maybe"

While Natsu bragged to Gray, Charle had a vision: The fairy tail mages defeated, Cana's sorrow over something, a fellow mage dying but whom? All of this related to a young black haired man.

"_W-what's this feeling_?" Charle asked herself, not knowing what to make of her vision.

* * *

><p>Once the rules had been explained the mages gathered around tables and discussed about the exam. One; each candidate required a partner to participate (s-class mages were not eligible). Two; with Erza, Mira, Gildarts and now Natsu blocking their path the chances of actually becoming an S class were slim.<p>

"Anyway, have each of you chosen your partners yet?" Lucy asked to the present candidates.

"Actually…umm…Juvia want's to decline this exam."

"Huh? Why?" Wendy asked the water mage.

"Because… I wanted to be…partnered with…"

Not hearing her Gray asked "What did you say?"

"I said…Juvia…"

Taking it to herself, Lucy answered for her "She wants to be your partner." She forgot to mention the hidden meaning on her words 'in more than one way'.

Seeing her talk to her precious Gray-sama evoked a reaction from Juvia: "You see! You're so lost for him, Lucy!"

"That's not the case, really!" The blond stellar mage said in her defense.

"Sorry, but I already have a partner." Gray said, just as Loke approached them.

"Loke!"

"It's been a while, everyone." The celestial spirit said to the people present. "Sorry Lucy, but I'm negating our contract for the duration of the exam. And don't worry; I came here on my own power."

"_What a self-serving spirit_." Lucy thought.

"What about the rule of only Fairy Tail mages eligible for partners?" Elfman asked.

Removing his shirt, Loke showed them the Fairy Tail stamp on his back. "As you can see, I'm still a mage of Fairy Tail." Seeing Lucy transfixed on his bare back he winked at her "See something you like, Lucy-hime?"

"W-what makes you say that?" Lucy asked with a small blush adorning her face. Urging to change topic she asked Lisanna "What about you, Lisanna? Who's gonna be your partner?"

"Aye, and it can't be Natsu this time." Happy added.

"Me, of course!"

Turning around Lisanna greeted the new arrival: "Angel, you're back! How was the mission?"

"Lame" the white haired celestial mage answered "the rumor turned out to be false; there was no gold key in there, only a silver one."

"A gold key! Why didn't you tell me about it?" Lucy asked to her former rival, while Angel merely giggled.

"Why do you think? I wanted that key for myself. Besides it turned out to be fake, so you didn't miss anything."

"I think the real question we should ask is: since when do you and Lisanna get along?" Charle asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I still consider her a rival." Angel said as she locked eyes with Lisanna "but I tolerate her more now."

"Yeah, you could say we're friends now" Lisanna added "Well, almost friends."

"Wait a minute Lisanna, I don't have a partner now!" Elfman exclaimed to the group, Juvia was on the same boat than him, but she was too engrossed in one of her fantasies (due to a commentary from Gray) to even care.

"Someone has been sending you some passionate glances for a while now" Lisanna said as she pointed to the bar where Evergreen was looking at him. While it could be interpreted as a passionate look, the ones present knew better: she was pissed because Freed chose Bickslow as his partner and not her. If she had to team with Elfman to get payback then so be it.

"By the way, where's Natsu-kun?" Angel asked, earning a frown from Lisanna.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I heard he got promoted and i want to 'congratulate him' myself." Angel said.

Not letting her 'partner' get to her nerves, Lisanna said: "He's somewhere thinking about the exams. _Which reminds me_… Actually, I'll go look for him, see ya later."

Once Lisanna left, Angel was approached by Loke: "Angel, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Still remembering his lasts words, Angel felt uneasy with him, but she didn't let it show. "Sure"

Going outside it was Loke who spoke first: "Angel, I just wanted to apologize for what I said before."

"It's ok" Angel said waving a hand "There's no excuse for what I did."

"I'm partly to blame as well" Loke said "If I hadn't stayed in the human world maybe she would have had a better chance to defend herself. But the past is the past, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Sharing a small smile Loke headed back to the guild.

"One more thing: although I don't have a contract with you, I'm still a Fairy Tail mage. If you ever need my help you just need to call my name and I'll help you, ok?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Once he was gone, Angel saddened. While her problem with Loke was resolved, she still felt her battle for Natsu's affection was farther and farther each day.

Sighing, she also headed back to the guild when she collided with someone causing the two of them to fall down.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok." Angel reassured to the woman in front of her. Seeing all of her tarot cards on the floor, Angel reached out to help her gather them, but she barely touched one when Cana stopped her.

"It's ok, I got it!" Cana said a bit too loud, which she instantly regretted. Angel, however, paid no mind to it.

"If you say so"

Once Angel left, Cana grabbed the last of her cards and hastily put them inside her pouch before heading out. If she had paid more attention she would have noticed the card Angel touched before was the grim reaper.

* * *

><p>As she expected, Lisanna found Natsu in front of the place where they hatched Happy's egg. Even with the bond broken she was still able to find him with ease.<p>

The dragon slayer had a pensive look on his face as he gazed at the small hut and to where Lisanna's 'grave' was located. Luzbel's words still echoed through his head; he needed to get stronger and act more serious if he wanted to find Igneel and protect his loved ones, now more than ever with his unexpected promotion to S-class. As Lisanna embraced him, Natsu smiled; feeling her slender body grinding itself into his back. Turning around he kissed her, trailing soft kisses down her neck causing her to moan.

"Natsu-kun, remember your promise?" Lisanna asked between kisses.

"Yeah" The slayer replied as he roamed his hands all over her. "What about it?"

Breaking the kiss she said: "It's time to collect."

Knowing what she meant he asked: "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Showing him her neck she waited for him to mark her again. Seeing the determination in her, Natsu dug his fangs on her soft flesh eliciting a small gasp from Lisanna. As before, once finished, a small fire seal appeared where he had marked her before vanishing from view. The only remaining sign of his marking was the bite mark on her neck. This time the magic drain wasn't as much as the first time for the dragon slayer.

"Here" Natsu handed her his scarf, putting it around her neck both returned heading back, hand in hand.

"Natsu-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you training with that sword?" Lisanna said, referring to the katana strapped to Natsu's belt.

"Luzbel…he said I would need it." Natsu said "I would have thrown it to his face, but something tells me I'll need it one day."

Seeming to accept his answer she replied "I see."

Changing topic he asked: "Have you picked a partner yet, Lis-chan?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe who it is."

While both headed back to the guild, Gildarts watched them from afar.

"Natsu, Lisanna, I'll go ahead and wait for you at the island." Even thought Natsu was not competing in the exam he still wanted to fight Gildarts, a request the ace of Fairy Tail would grant before the competition began.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over Magnolia, and with it a small blanket of snow. While Gray headed back to his house by chance he stumbled upon a familiar figure.<p>

"Cana?"

The card user was sprawled on a dark alley, by the quantity of snow above her Gray estimated for a while now. Quickly, he cradled her unconscious form in an attempt to reanimate her.

"Cana! Wake up! Listen to me! Wake up!"

Groggily opening her eyes Cana faced one of the persons she had wanted to avoid. Trying to stand up she stumbled back to his arms as he catches her.

"Sigh…when you will learn, all that drinking is not good for you."

"Back off. You wouldn't understand." Trying once again to stand she found herself being stopped by Gray's hold on her "Let me go, Gray."

"No. And you're right; I wouldn't understand since you keep it all to yourself."

Sarcastically laughing she replied: "What do you care? You rarely talk to me nowadays."

"What?" Caught off guard Gray looked at her while Cana cursed her slip of tongue

"Nothing, just let me go" she struggled for a bit, but still tipsy and being cradled by Gray she found her actions futile.

"Not until you answer me! What's wrong with you?"

Giving up she decided to just spill it out and regret it later after her drunken stupor ended: "Since when do you care? Ever since you formed a team you rarely even talk to me? Not to mention I'm completely invisible ever since Juvia appeared in your radar!"

Confused by her outburst Gray asked: "What do you mean by that? And what does it have to do with Juvia?"

"God, you are so blind. Seeing that Gray was still lost she added: "Fine, then let me show you instead!" without warning, Cana pressed her lips to his, at first Gray was shocked but soon found himself returning the kiss. Senses kicking in, Cana realized what she was doing and abruptly ended the kiss before running away.

"Wait!" Gray ran after her but Cana proved she was not only good with cards but also a fast runner. Losing sight of her Gray punched the ground in frustration.

"Cana…"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

While at first it was going to be a short chapter it somehow expanded to 10+pages. As you already read, this will be prelude to the S-class trials (with a few changes as you can see, wink wink). This was supposed to be the official end of this story, but i decided to expand it due to the feedback from my loyal readers.

Natsu's promotion and Lisanna's nomination actually fits more than you think, after all Natsu has accomplished he well deserves to be an S-class, although Lisanna was only nominated for the sake of the story (even though her strength is now closer to Mira). I was also gonna throw a lemon scene between them but decided against it, it's too soon anyway, maybe after the time skip...

While no official pairings have been decided, I feel more inclined to do the following:

Juvia x Lyon, Loke x Lucy, Gray x Ultear or Gray x Cana.

These last two seem interesting to write, let me know what you think.

**Thefolklistener**: Thanks for the review, if ya need more help with your fic let me know.

**Hinata3487**: Don't worry, they got their bond back. Tnx for the review.

**NekoiKurona**: Thanks for the review, and yeah it kinda sucks when the main character thinks like that, but we sometimes need the angst to make a good story.

To the rest…wait! That's all the reviews. Thanks for the Fav adds. I don't know when will I post another chapter, just stay tuned and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

_Demonwithasoul_

P.S. Say no to SOPA, PIPA and ACTA


	18. Requirements for S class

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning:<p>

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, Erza threatened me if I don't go there on time"

"Just stay a bit longer, only a few more minutes."

"Lis-chan…"

Putting her best puppy face Lisanna convinced Natsu to stay just a bit longer, added the fact she was wearing only a t-shirt that barely covered her nether regions made her an irresistible force. Natsu was supposed to meet Mirajane and Erza to head out to Tenrou Island before the exam begins, but what harm could five more minutes cause?

After some heavy fondling and kissing, a reluctant Natsu forced himself to separate himself from his girlfriend after he realized it was getting late. Grabbing his sword he was about tp head out when Lisanna grabbed hold of his arm.

"I don't want you to go…"

"I don't want to either, but I have to." Natsu turned and shared one last kiss with her "cheer up! We'll see each other in a few days."

Lisanna knew that, but their bond made it harder to be apart from each other. Reluctantly, she let go of him as he headed to the door.

"Don't worry, Happy will keep ya company"

"Aye!"

Natsu and Lisanna's eyes bulged out when they spotted the blue cat inside the bedroom.

"Happy…when did you come in?"

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time" Happy said with a carefree voice "I just got up when you and Lisanna started…"

"Happy! It's wrong to be watching others while…you know."

"Why? It's not wrong is it?"

Too embarrassed to say more they let it die down. "Anyway, Happy: take care of lis-chan ok?"

"Aye!"

As he was about to leave for good, Lisanna got out of bed and whispered something to him that made Natsu light up in red. Nodding to her he kissed her one last time as he headed out.

"Good morning Natsu-kun!"

Just outside of his house Angel awaited for him. A pleasant surprise for both of them (more so for Lisanna)

"Hey there Angel! Natsu greeted her as he stepped outside "What'cha doing up so early?"

"And Here I might add?" Lisanna asked as she kept her eyes trained on her 'partner' for the exam.

"I just came here to accompany Natsu to the port and say my goodbyes." Angel replied.

"Sounds great!" Being as naïve as always, Natsu agreed with her reason. Waving goodbye to Lisanna he ignored the fact Angel instantly latched on to his arm while giving Lisanna a winning smile.

"Wait! I'll come too!"

"Silly Lisanna, you'll catch a cold wearing only that" Angel said as she lead Natsu away, looking down Lisanna realized she was still in her nightwear and her panties were on plain sight. Blushing furiously she ran back inside to get dressed and follow her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>A day later, in Hargeon port, eight teams marched to board the boat that would take them to Tenrou Island: Lisanna with Happy and Angel, Elfman and Evergreen, Gray and Loke, Gajeel and Levy, and finally, Freed and Bickslow.<p>

Seeing some members missing, Gray asked: "Where's everyone else?"

"They probably backed out. Not all have what it's needed for this exam." Freed commented. Just then Lucy and Cana arrived, both with a determined look on their face.

"_Cana_" The Ice mage looked at her, but the girl in question seemed to ignore him as she kept her gaze focused on the ship. Over the last few days Gray had tried to find her to talk about the incident between them but, until now, he was unable to locate her. Instead of going over there to speak with her he decided to wait; once the boat sailed they would be stuck in it for a day or two, negating her chances to escape him.

The next one to arrive was Juvia, accompanied by a curious partner.

"He's your partner?"

Nodding, she replied: "Juvia wanted to decline this exam, but Gajeel-san forced her to come."

"I will make sure she competes." Pantherlily added "and make her an S class mage." Gajeel would have volunteered to be her partner, but he told Levy first.

"But Gajeel and Juvia are only friends!" Juvia explained to Gray, in case he might think there was something else between them. Not that Gray cared anyway.

"Ok, I guess."

The last candidate to arrive was Mest, accompanied by Wendy and Charle. This was no surprise for them since the wind dragon slayer had told them about her meeting with the mysterious mage days ago.

"Happy, why aren't you with Natsu?" Lucy asked when she noticed the blue cat near Lisanna. "I thought you two were inseparable?"

"Natsu asked me to stay and keep Lisanna some company while he headed towards the Island." Leaving out the part where Erza strictly told him only S class mages were allowed on the island before the competition began.

Even when Natsu was only gone for a day, Lisanna still missed him dearly. Add the fact their bond made it harder for them to be split apart, at least she would see him again soon.

* * *

><p>Tenrou Island:<p>

Erza, Mira, Gildarts and Natsu sat around a table on a makeshift camp they had erected while the armored mage explained the rules of the trials:

"You got that?" Erza asked, mostly to the newest member of their club.

"Actually, can you repeat that last part?" Natsu asked, for the second time, earning a scolding from Erza.

"Again?" Erza sighed "Fine. We will each guard a route and block the candidate that comes on our way. YOU will watch over route 5 and remember: the purpose behind this is not to defeat the candidate but to evaluate his performance. Got it?"

"Ara, there's no need to be so severe with him Erza." Mira said "Remember, you and I were once rookies too."

Erza nodded remembering the old days. Once the meeting ended each girl left, Mira to prepare the meal while Erza went to train, leaving Natsu alone with Gildarts.

"We still have until tomorrow before they arrive." Gildarts informed him "do you wanna do it now or after eating?"

"Right now!" an excited Natsu said causing Gildarts to crack a smile.

"Then follow me, I don't think Erza or Mira would forgive us if we trash the camp. Grabbing Yamato, Natsu followed Gildarts, the slayer almost jumping excitedly at the prospect of fighting him.

* * *

><p>Even when trapped on the same ship, it didn't make it easier for Gray to catch Cana alone, or at all for what mattered. Every time he spotted her she would hastily escape before he could reach her or be in the company of Lucy or someone else.<p>

So Gray decided to form a plan; arriving on the designated room, the wine cellar, he patiently waited for his prey to come. He didn't have to wait long.

"_Gotcha_!" The moment Cana stepped inside Gray closed the door, startling her.

"Gray!" Cana looked around for an escape route but found none "_Shit_!"

"We need to talk".

"There's nothing to talk" going for the door she was frustrated when he blocked it.

"Yes there is; we kissed Cana. That merits a talk between us at least."

"No, it doesn't" dropping her gaze she said "It was a mistake; let's just leave it at that."

Hearing her words caused a small reaction on Gray, a thing she lamented. She didn't want to hurt him, but with all of this going on, the exams and the prospect of telling Gildarts the truth she felt overwhelmed and made her spill her true feelings for him.

"Was it?" Approaching her he left the door unguarded, a thing Cana noticed and made a dash for it only to be stopped by Gray.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!" Holding her shoulders he focused her eyes on his "Was it really just that? Cause it didn't feel like a mistake when we kissed and it sure didn't feel wrong for me. So look at me and tell me: was it really a mistake?."

"Gray…" Looking at his alluring eyes she felt her resolve crumble as she slowly closer her eyes and approached his lips while he did the same.

"Cana, have you found it?" Lucy barged into the cellar trying to find her partner, only to find Gray as well. Both separated before Lucy could see them together "Are you two alright?

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Both Gray and Cana asked at the same time, a bit louder and both heavily blushing. Before Lucy could say more, Cana grabbed a random bottle and dragged the celestial mage out of the cellar.

"Here it is, let's go!"

Lucy was still curious on what had transpired there, but the force of the pull from Cana left her without answers for the moment. Meanwhile Gray cursed the interruption, but smiled nonetheless.

At least he got his answer.

* * *

><p>"Here should be fine"<p>

Natsu looked around at the spot Gildarts chose for their fight, being far away from the camp site gave them ample space to let loose the full extent of their abilities and in turn made him get overexcited.

"Now, before we begin…"

"Let's go Gildarts!"

"Wait just a sec…sigh" Gildarts intercepted the fiery punch from Natsu as all around them exploded. When the smoke cleared Natsu saw Gildarts effortlessly holding his fist back.

"_Well, S-class or not, Natsu is still Natsu_" using his crush magic Gildarts was impressed when Natsu avoided the attack, albeit barely. "Natsu, you know I don't like to hold back, even more now since you reached the same rank as me."

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for special treatment" flames engulfed Natsu as he faced Gildarts "I'm all fired up! Let's go Gildarts!"

The ace of Fairy tail smirked at Natsu's unending energy "That's more like it! Now come on!"

* * *

><p>"Lisanna, are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"For starters you seemed overexcited about something." Angel said as the two of them watched the sea.

"What makes you think that?"

"The look in your eyes tells me so" Angel answered as Happy added his own observation.

"Aye! You keep tapping your foot down; almost like Lucy does when she wants to p…"

"I don't do that!" Lucy yelled as she materialized and punted Happy to the sky.

Lisanna smiled and resumed watching the sea "_Natsu, you're excited. Aren't you_?"

* * *

><p>Natsu's excitement didn't diminish even when Gildarts dodged and blocked every one of his blows. From the start the slayer knew it would be difficult, but he expected to land at least one good hit. Jumping back to gain distance Natsu unleashed his signature attack:<p>

"Karyu no hoko! (Fire dragon's roar) "

Gildarts merely lifted his hand as the attack came closer "_Natsu, you've grown stronger_" using his crush magic he segmented the fire attack but miscalculated the power he used. "_Shit! Natsu will be_…"

To his astonishment, Natsu had it all planned out; the moment Gildarts unleashed his attack Natsu jumped high and drew Yamato for an aerial slash. Just as the blade was about to connect, Gildarts catch it with his two hands.

"Nicely done Natsu, but you're not the first sword wielding mage I've faced."

"Fine by me, I wasn't planning on cutting you…just get closer to you!"

Gildarts eyes widened as he realized Natsu was dangerously close to him "Oh no!"

"Guren Bakuenjin! (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)"

Gildarts received the full brunt of the attack, but aside a tattered cloak and some slight burns to his hand he appeared mostly unharmed. However, instead of being disappointed, Natsu was proud of his accomplishment; in the entire fight Gildarts hadn't moved at all, but after that last attack he forced him to take a few steps back.

Taking a moment to dust his cloak Gildarts addressed Natsu "Very impressive Natsu, if you weren't an S-class mage already I would promote you here and now"

Smiling a bit Natsu spoke "thanks, but if I can't beat you then I still don't deserve this promotion"

"I see" Taking a more serious approach Gildarts replied "if you really want to prove yourself, then I won't hold back! In order to fully become an S-class you still need to learn something. And I will show it to you!"

Unleashing his full magic power Natsu was driven back by the sheer force Gildarts seemed to emanate. Erza and Mira felt the island quake but paid no mind to it sensing who was behind it, besides, every Fairy Tail mage was protected while being on the island.

When Gildarts finished releasing his power Natsu could barely hold his ground.

"_T-this… is Gildarts true strength_?" shaking out of his stupor Natsu tried to charge at Gildarts, but the aura he emanated made Natsu stop dead on his tracks. Reaching for his katana Natsu froze by a hard stare from Gildarts, the slayer searched for any way he could attack, but after a short moment he realized this was a lost cause.

Dropping to his knees Natsu said "I… admit defeat."

Ashamed to look at him, Natsu missed the smile that appeared on Gildarts.

"Good. I will not speak of your courage as something bad, but only few have the bravery to sheath their sword after they've drawn it. Fear is not a weakness; it is a necessity for you to know your weaknesses. If you know your weaknesses, you can become strong and kind. Now that you have learned this I can safely say, welcome to the S-class ranks"

By the end of the speech, Natsu was in tears. Giving him a hand Gildarts helped Natsu back on his feet.

"Let's go, tomorrow you have the duty to impart that knowledge to others."

* * *

><p>"Lisanna, what's wrong?" A worried Happy asked after seeing her start to cry.<p>

Wiping her tears Lisanna smiled at him "N-nothing, I'm fine Happy."

"Are you sure?" Angel gave her a skeptical look "then why are you crying?"

There was no way Happy or Angel would believe her if she told them she could feel the same emotions that ran trough Natsu at this very moment. Instead she settled with a simpler answer "I just feel like something good happened to Natsu, that's all."

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

First of all let me say thanks again for all the positive feedback. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short btw.

Now, **Rivius** and **Glon** **Morski**: each and every review I appreciate, but yours are by far the best ones I've ever gotten. I only hope future chapters are of your complete liking. Thanks again for them.

**Hinata3487**: Sorry, but the more girls after Gray the more fun it will be to write. But don't worry; at least Angel won't go after him. I feel more inclined to pair him with Ultear or Cana (or both…). Although I still feel a pull to pair him with Juvia.

**CreateElements**: Again, sorry for the pairing : )

**Zangetsu1995**: Maybe…most likely.

**Ultrawolfie**: Yeah, I also hate that, I have nothing against Lucy and Natsu pairing (aside the fact this site is swarming with them) but to bash Lisanna only for the sake of some stories is lame.

**Max** **Tiger**: I want to write a bit of Gray x Cana due to the fact I think they would have evolved into something more in the manga. Stay tuned to see how they progress.

And to **Onebean**, **NekoiKurona** and **shadowdemon98** thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapters.

It might take a bit until next chapter since I want to write a follow up to another of my oneshots.

Until next update.

_Demonwithasoul_


	19. The Exam Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This fic is rated M for a reason, expect lemons later on.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>Gray couldn't believe his luck; from all the possible routes he could have picked he ended encountering the one mage he wished to fight.<p>

However, Loke didn't share his enthusiasm "What's the plan?"

Without turning to his partner, Gray spoke "Just stand back and let me do the fighting Loke. I can handle flame breath over there."

Hearing his statement made the pink head smile: "Is that so? Then bring it on! Ice cube!"

"Ice make: Lance!"

With a simple fire dragon's roar Natsu melted the ice attack and forced Gray and Loke to jump out of the way. Acting fast, Gray created his Ice hammer and tried to hit Natsu, but the slayer punched the ice into bits and pieces with a flaming fist.

"Tch, don't have anything new? Snow perv."

"How bout this: Ice make: Cannon!"

Natsu's eyes widened as the ice projectile came his way, countering with another roar he didn't see Gray approaching and hitting him with his seven slice dance, effectively ending the match.

"You...beat me?" Natsu said in disbelief as Gray's form loomed over him. Accepting the outcome, Natsu bowed down to Gray "I admit defeat."

"And?"

"And that you are better than me in every way." Natsu answered quickly in fear, making Gray smirk.

"Well done Gray" Everyone turned to see Master Makarov as he joined them "In fact, I am so impressed with your performance that I promote you to S class here and now."

"Really? Thank you master! I won't let you down." Gray suddenly heard a soft voice calling out to him.

"Gray-kuuun!"

"Cana!" the ice mage cached the brown haired beauty on his arms.

"You did it! I always knew you were the best!"

"Was there a doubt?" agreeing with him he added "Now that I won, don't I deserve a reward?"

"Of course! I'll give you anything you desire." Cana offered with a sensual look. "Any Thing…"

Appearing to think for a moment, Gray said: "I can think of a thing or two."

Instead of waiting, Cana kissed him while he explored her voluptuous body with his hands. Hearing her moan Gray felt bolder and massaged her left breast while his other hand caressed her rear, after playing with the left one for a while he moved his attention to her right boob and then to the next one…

"_Wait_." Feeling this breast a bit bigger, Gray opened his eyes to find that girl he saved at Trinity Wraith. He was about to speak when both girls gave him a sultry smile and reached down to massage his member.

"Oh god! This…this is… a dream, isn't it?"

"What gave it away" Cana and Ultear said at the same time.

Opening his eyes Gray confirmed his suspicions, he was in the room he and Loke shared. Indeed it was a dream (a really good one), a shame it had to end.

"Hey, I'm heading out for breakfast" Gray heard Loke say to him.

"Ok, I'll go there in a bit"

"Before you do, take care of that" Loke pointed out to him "the girls might not mind your undressing habits, but they will about 'that' "

Looking down Gray turned several tones of red by the erection he had, a good thing a sheet covered his lower body.

"_An extra cold shower is in place_"

As fate would have it, the ice mage was not the only one with a situation like this. Onboard a flying base, Ultear awoke to find her bed (and panties) a bit damp after a very detailed dream.

* * *

><p>"Here they come" Erza pointed to the distance where a boat was barely visible. "You know the drill."<p>

"I'll go ahead then." Gildarts said as he took his leave. "Try not to be too severe with your candidate, Erza"

"If they're really qualified then they won't have any trouble passing me" The red head offered at the retreating form of the ace of fairy tail. Gildarts merely waved while Natsu and Mira keep their eyes on the boat.

"What's on your mind, Natsu?" Mira asked after seeing the serious look on the slayer's eyes. Natsu was sitting on a cliff looking at the sea.

"Huh? It's nothing " Natsu replied, still thinking about what Gildarts told him before. Mira then proceeded to hug him from behind, resting her chin over his head, but more importantly, pressing her well proportioned chest to the back of Natsu's head.

"M-Mira?" Natsu had the decency of blushing as he felt her firm and rather large bust pressing the back of his head.

"C'mon, we're almost like family, you can tell me?"

Realizing she wanted an answer one way or another he relented "Just wondering who I'm going to test. And If I'll do it fine."

"You will. I believe in you" Mira reassure him "And if by any chance you face Elfman or my little sister…you have my permission to hurt them."

Natsu and Erza shuddered at the sweet and cold tone Mira used just now. Clearing her throat Erza spoke: "A-anyway, let's head out to our spots."

"Right." Natsu headed out while he felt Lisanna coming closer and closer to the island. Even if it was necessary for the exam, the slayer was still reluctant to face his girlfriend if it came to be.

* * *

><p>"God, it's too hot…" Lucy, as well as most onboard suffered by the heat emanating from the sun "I feel like I'm gonna melt like a Popsicle and Happy's gonna eat me."<p>

"Sounds awful" Happy replied.

"I wouldn't mind licking that Popsicle" Loke said, making Lucy jump a bit due to his close proximity "Lucy-hime"

"That's gross; you do know that's sweat coming out of Lucy, right?"

"Sigh…you sure know how to break the mood "Loke retired back to his spot while Lucy was blushing furiously by what the spirit said to her.

"Aren't you hot in that outfit?" Lisanna, sporting a two piece bikini, asked a fully dressed Juvia.

"Juvia does not feel hot, but rather right now…Gray's naked body is what's hot!" If Gray saw a heart eyed Juvia fawning over him he didn't seem to notice.

Retaking his seat, Loke shook his head "Seriously, you get embarrassed by this morning 'incident', but then you come out here like that."

"Says the guy who wanted to 'lick' a certain Popsicle" Gray countered; if he had paid more attention he would have noticed another pair of eyes over him. Cana was glad something always seemed to cover Gray's 'parts' when he was naked, but a small part of her was curious to take a peek.

"Seriously, how are they talking as friends even when they will soon fight each other?" Evergreen asked as she fanned herself to keep the heat at bay, but her question was left unanswered by her manly partner.

"Hey! Is that the island?" Angel asked as she pointed towards it. She wasn't the only one mesmerized by the huge tree holding another island on top of it, for first timers in the trials the island was a sight of awe.

"In ancient times, that island was said to have a fairy living in it."Makarov said as the participants gathered to hear him. "And it is Fairy tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion resting place."

"Hey, what's with the clothes?" Gray asked referring to Makarov's attire.

"Because it's hot."

"Should someone like you even be saying anything?" Lucy asked to a still naked Gray.

"Now I will announce the preliminary examination."

"Preliminary examination?"

"Usually every year it is split into different levels." Mest answered Wendy's question as Makarov continued:

"You can see smoke rising at the bay of the island. Go there first. There, there are eight paths, and each path can only be taken by one group." Extending a panel, Makarov added "And the pathways look something like this:"

The panel indeed showed the eight paths, numbered from one to eight, and in the middle of four of them the pictures of Gildarts, Erza, Natsu and Mira were sketched, the remaining four paths merged into a 'fight' area with only one path emerging from it.

"Only those that can reach the end will pass the preliminary exam." seeing their confused expressions Makarov elaborated "paths marked as 'fight' will have two teams fighting each other, and the team that wins will be able to continue. Of course, the paths guarded by an s-class mage are the hardest. In them, you must defeat the mage guarding it."

"_Path 5… that's the one I want to take!"_ Gray and Gajeel thought after looking at the sketch of Natsu guarding said path.

"The point of this preliminary exam is about strength and luck!"

Hearing that last word lit up Lucy's chances: "If it's about luck, then we can pass this Cana".

The card user nodded "It's also about strength, and I sure do hope we don't get to face Erza…_or dad_."

"Theoretically, at most only six teams can pass" Evergreen stated.

"I-impossible! There's no way to pass Gildarts or Erza!" Elfman added.

"_Our best chances are to take a path that involves fighting another team, or the one Natsu guards_" Freed thought as he examined the layout. He knew the slayer was not a weakling, but he had confidence he and Bickslow could take him out together.

Looking at the panel once more, Levy got her own conclusion: "or only two teams might pass."

"Sounds interesting" Gajeel replied as he rested his hand over her head.

"Now, begin!" Makarov announced "The examination has started!"

"Huh? Were still in the ocean!"

"So?" A grinning Makarov replied to them.

"So that's how it's going to be!" Everyone grabbed their bags and tried to jump to the ocean, only to come across an invisible barrier.

"A field spell!" Cana said as she recognized the magic "Damn you Freed!"

"It will dissipate in five minutes!" Freed informed them as he and Bickslow headed towards the island.

"Hey, old man! Is that fair?" Gray asked.

"Well, it's not a race…but the sooner you get to shore you will be able to pick your path before others do."

"Maybe Levy can …"

"I can rewrite it." Levy completed Lucy's phrase "But only for Gajeel and me! Sorry Lu-chan!"

"I've been with Freed a long time" waving a pen with ease, Evergreen rewrote the field spell "I can easily bypass this. Let's go Elfman!"

"Ohhhhh Manly!"

"Damn it! How much time is left?" Angel asked, to which Juvia answered four minutes remained. Once the five minutes had passed, everyone immediately jumped into the ocean, everyone but Lisanna and Angel.

"Angel, grab on!" using her takeover, Lisanna extended her dragon wings and dragged Angel towards the island.

"Nicely thinking! We can still catch fourth place" The celestial spirit said.

"Yeah, but we could get there sooner if you weren't so heavy, Angel." Lisanna replied, making Angel blush in anger.

"What are you talking about? I'm not fat!'

"If you say so." Lisanna smirked.

Once Lisanna and Angel left, only four teams remained.

"Good luck, Gray" Cana said, making the ice maker smile "You'll need it! Let's go Lucy!"

"Right!"

But, for their bad luck they were left behind when Gray, Juvia and Mest took the lead; Gray and Loke skated over a pathway made of ice while Juvia and Pantherlily swim at great speed. Mest and Wendy vanished before either girl realized it.

"What did you say again? About luck?" a depressed Cana asked to her partner.

"The last shall be first." Lucy tried as a comeback, but they knew their chances were slim.

* * *

><p>Reaching the shore Lisanna returned to normal to conserve magic power. The moment they touched solid ground they felt the magic emanating from the island.<p>

"Incredible…" Angel mused "This place…I can feel the magic pouring out of it. It's amazing"

"It is. This is also my first time here." Lisanna said as she looked at the routes available. Frowning she realized four of them were already taken. "Four teams already got here first!"

'What!" Angel watched the four sealed routes "But only three teams headed out before us! Anyway, let's forget about it. We need to pick a route before the others catch up with us."

"Mmmm, which one should be best?"

Using her sensing ability Angel scanned the four remaining routes: "I can feel two magic sources emanating from path C and H. I wonder if Natsu-kun is behind one of them."

Lisanna ignored the 'kun' suffix attached at the end of Natsu's name and looked at a closed path; she could feel Natsu behind that route but someone else had already taken it. It was for the best, she really didn't want to fight her boyfriend. "Let's take this path."

"Path C, huh. You think Natsu is behind that one?"

"Maybe. However, Natsu and I made a promise to fight without holding back if we did face each other, so don't expect any special threatment if that comes to pass."

"There goes our easy way…" Angel said after hearing this revelation "ok, let's go then."

"Right!"

Both girls then crossed the threshold of the C path wondering who awaited them beyond that point.

* * *

><p>"If it's you who I must defeat, so be it!" Mest exclaimed as he and Wendy stood face to face with their opponent.<p>

Gildarts watched his opponent with a mixture of curiosity and doubt; he was curious about the way this man acted, a bit weird for his taste, not to mention he barely recall ever meeting him at the guild, and doubt since the magic level Mest had was below standards.

"Just you wait Mystogan, I shall make you proud of being my master!" With that said Mest went on the offensive and attacked Gildarts despite Wendy's words to be cautious.

"Is that so?" Gildarts smirked as Mest charged at him. Remembering to control his strength to a level where he wouldn't kill Mest by accident, Gildarts parried the first punch and retaliated with one of his own. It was all over; the moment fist met face Mest was knocked out cold and sent flying much to Wendy's horror.

"_That was…weak_" Gildarts thought, he was sure he had contained himself enough but not enough for Mest apparently. Shifting from Mest to Wendy, Gildarts saw that the young girl was terrified by the power he had but she still managed to stand her ground.

"You don't have to fight me."

Instead of having the desired effect, the shy girl said "G-gomenasai, but I-I promised Mest-san I would help him, and I will."

Smiling at her bravery, Gildarts was unable to say no to her: "Ok, then come at me."

Making sure to take it much easier on her he was surprised by the girl's strength. Their fight was longer and more entertaining for Gildarts, but in the end he still defeated her. Once he made sure both Wendy and Mest were ok, Gildarts took his leave.

"_To think; little Wendy was more qualified than Mest_…" If it was his choice, Wendy passed for loyalty to her teammate. But the exam was for Mest, not for her.

* * *

><p>"This is so unmanly" Elfman and Evergreen faced not once, but two powerful mages; Freed and Bickslow, Evergreen's teammates.<p>

"It's not Natsu, but it's easier nonetheless" Freed said, knowing full well the techniques of his teammate.

"Don't forget, the same applies to you Freed." Evergreen countered, but the field spell user was unfazed.

"Knowing my techniques is one thing, but defeating them is another"

Evergreen silently cursed, Freed's words were true. She might know how to bypass a simple barrier but she was still ways ahead of dealing with his more complex spells.

"Besides, Freed's only weakness is nowhere around" Bickslow added.

"There's no hot girls around!"

"Freed's afraid of big melons!'

"Evergreen doesn't count!"

"She's too old for his taste!"

"She's an old hag!"

Hearing the dolls made Freed blush in embarrassment "Damn it Bickslow! Why did you tell them that?"

"It wasn't me, it was my babies. And even so, there's no harm since they don't have hot girls with them. Not like they can summon a bunch of bikini clad girls from cards or anything!"

While the thunder god team argued, they neglected to sense the impending danger of an enraged Evergreen at being called old hag. Elfman didn't interfere when Evergreen pummeled her two teammates, not because he was afraid but because it was unmanly to get in the way of an enraged woman.

"_It's manly to cower in situations like this_."

* * *

><p>Juvia gingerly stood up after a particularly strong attack, the water mage evaluated her opponent while Pantherlily kept Erza entertained.<p>

"Has she always been this strong" Juvia watched as the now large Lily was pushed back by Erza. Both Juvia and Lily stood side by side as Erza, clad in her sea empress armor, faced them.

"What's wrong Juvia? You cannot become S class with that strength."

"Juvia…Juvia will defeat you! Water slicer!"

Erza's sea empress armor nullified any water attack she might receive, not that she might get hit by Juvia anytime soon. While Erza dodged Pantherlily tried to side blind her but the armor clad mage easily repelled the combined attacks, Pantherlily returned to his shorter form while Juvia received a blow by Erza's water blade.

"If this is your best then I'm disappointed; you seemed stronger before, but if you can't do more then I shall end it here."

Seeing Erza was ready to finish them off, Lily had no choice but to do what Gajeel advised him to do: "_Forgive me for this lie_… Juvia! Gray once told me he would never consider dating a girl that wasn't able to pass this exam!"

"What!" Juvia's eyes widened after the revelation. In an instant Juvia was back on her feet and seemingly recovered from all damage. "Juvia will not lose! Water slicer!"

Erza was dumbstruck by Juvia's renowned vigor; while her armor nullified water attacks she was still pushed back by the endless barrage coming from the blue clad girl. Seeing her water slicer was not having much luck, Juvia charged a torrent of water and sent it straight at Erza, the armored mage didn't expect the water to be boiling as she was forced to a wall.

"Water Jigsaw!"

Erza grunted as she was pushed deeper into the wall by Juvia's attack, gathering her strength she was able to repel Juvia and gain some distance from the dangerous water mage. Juvia for her part was ready for more.

"You really surprise me Juvia, and here I thought you were beaten."

"Juvia will not lose! Not when Gray is the prize."

Erza was lost about that comment but ignored it. Once again both girls resumed their fight while Lily watched on. "My apologies Juvia, it's all up to you now."

* * *

><p>"Something tells me we took the wrong path" Angel said as she and Lisanna exited the tunnel and reached an open area "The magic source I feel seems…darker, not what Natsu's magic is like."<p>

Lisanna knew they wouldn't find Natsu trough here, the bond allowed her to feel his presence and it was far away from this part. "Angel, get ready. I think I know who's up this path."

Nodding, Angel reached for her keys as they kept walking down the path. Each step they took made them feel uneasy by the dark aura. When they reached a clearing they found their opponent.

"I should have guessed" Lisanna said "The only person I know with this kind of magic is you, Mira-nee."

"Of course it's me. After all, C stands for Cister" Both Lisanna and Angel sweatdropped but refrained to correct her "Lisanna, it seems your luck just ran out. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my sister."

The sight of a Satan soul Mira made Angel cringe, but Lisanna was excited; a trait she got from her boyfriend "I'd say the same to you, Mira-nee. I love you, but I'll still beat you."

* * *

><p>The last team to arrive was Lucy and Cana, as both girls expected there was only one path available. After some words from Lucy, Cana got her spirits a bit up.<p>

"It's a lot brighter here than I thought." Lucy marveled at the illumination.

"They're spiritual light insects, although they only come out in the summer, their bodies glow."

"Oh! That voice is…"

Both Lucy and Cana followed the voice until they reached an open area underground, looking at the banner their suspicion was confirmed:

"Fight!"

* * *

><p>Involuntarily, Levy took a step back while Gajeel was smiling like a kid on Christmas. "We took the best path after all."<p>

"Are you crazy?" An incredulous Levy asked "You, of all people, should know of what he's capable of!"

Ignoring her warnings, the Iron slayer replied "last time he was lucky, but now I'll be the one that will emerge victorious"

Standing before them, Natsu replied to Gajeel: "You wish! Let's see if you've gotten better. Gajeel."

"Bring it: Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed as he charged at Natsu.

"I'm all fired up, let's go Gajeel!"

Levy watched in amazement as both dragon slayers collided to start their fight.

* * *

><p>"As I thought; Lucy-hime and Cana-chan!" Loke said as he eyed the bikini clad girls "I'm weak for gorgeous girls, but I'm afraid it ends here for you. Don't take it personal Lucy."<p>

Lucy and Cana's eyes widened; for the stellar mage to face her strongest spirit was a new challenge, and for Cana she wasn't expecting to face her crush so soon.

Gray smirked seeing the shocked expression of Cana "What was that about good luck, Cana?"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Not much to say, the latest chapters follow the manga more closely but with key changes to make it more interesting. I still haven't decided who should I pair with Gray (Ultear, Cana or Juvia) what is your opinion about this? And while we're at it: What do you think about Angel?

Once again, thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will focus on the rematch between Natsu and Gajeel, and between Lisanna and Mirajane. It will also decide who passes to the next round: either Gray or Cana.

Until next time.

_Demonwithasoul_


	20. Rematch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"I'd say the same to you, Mira-nee. I love you, but I'll defeat you!"<p>

Mirajane couldn't help but smirk at her sister's response "Is that so? Then show me what you are capable of…little sister"

"Take over: Dragon soul!" Flames engulfed Lisanna before emerging in her dragon persona, lunging at Mira Lisanna put her entire strength behind her fist forcing the satan user to block the attack but not without being driven back a good distance.

"Not bad. But you still have a long way to go before you can reach me." Not waiting for a reply, Mirajane stunned Lisanna and kicked her in the stomach sending her crashing through some rocks. With Lisanna out of the way for the moment Mira turned her attention to the other white hair girl.

"Open the gate of the…ahhhhhh" Angel jumped out of Mira's attack, albeit barely, forcing the celestial spirit to end her summons speech. Looking up Angel glared while Mira had an amused smirk.

"Damn it Mira! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Angel, even when we are friends that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Taking a look to where Lisanna was sent she added "on either of you."

In a burst of flames, the rocks exploded revealing Lisanna ready for more "It goes both ways…Mira-nee…"

Ignoring Angel for the moment, Mirajane faced Lisanna as the dragon user engaged her.

"Flame sphere!"

"Evil spark!"

* * *

><p>Levy took cover behind some trees while the two dragon slayers let loose. Cursing for acting like this but she couldn't help but feel afraid of stepping between those two knowing full well what they are capable of.<p>

"_Come on Levy! You're braver than this_." Gathering her courage she took a peek, only to squeak and seek cover a second later when Gajeel landed next to her.

"Are you alright?"

The iron slayer ignored her as he kept his eyes trained on Natsu "_Damn it! When did he become this powerful_?" While in the past they were somewhat equal in terms of strength, Gajeel was taken by surprise (but not in the good way) after feeling Natsu's power firsthand.

For his part, Natsu surveyed Gajeel with a serious expression. In the past he would be taunting the Iron slayer but that wasn't the point of the exam; he was here to evaluate their performance, besides, Erza left it clear he was to act professionally while at it. But what harm was in a little motivational taunt?

"What's wrong Gajeel-chan? Is this too much for you?"

"Why you!" Hearing the 'chan' suffix drove Gajeel's anger to the point he decided to use his iron scale form. With his power level up Gajeel launched a fist, which in turn became an iron pole that landed in Natsu's chest that sent him flying a good deal of feet away.

"That's more like it!" Natsu's grin made Gajeel mad. As he was about to respond Gajeel looked at his side to see Levy with a determined look.

"Levy?"

"Forgive me for leaving it all to you Gajeel, but I'm here to help you now." Levy said while trying to control her fear of getting caught in one of Natsu's attacks.

Seeing her state, Gajeel took a step forward as to provide cover for her. "To be honest; you wouldn't last a minute against him." Before she could reply he added "but together we can beat him."

Smiling at his words she nodded while trying to fight the small blush caused by his words. Focusing on Natsu who was watching them with an amused smile they took the initiative:

Using her solid script magic Levy conjured some iron for Gajeel to eat and recover his magic. Looking at the eating slayer Natsu couldn't help but feel hungry as well.

"Hey Levy! Can I get some fire as well?"

"Sorry Natsu, but right now we're foes. I'll conjure some fire after we beat you, ok?"

"Sure!" Natsu replied back as his brain took a moment to process what Levy told him "Hey wait!"

"Don't let your guard down!" stomach now full, Gajeel attacked head on forcing Natsu on defense.

"Water!" Figuring since his magic consisted mostly on fire, Levy decided on attacking with the opposite element. Seeing the torrent of water coming his way, Natsu jumped out of the way leaving Gajeel to end up soaked on his place.

"What the hell Levy!"

"Sorry!" the blue hair girl apologized; looking behind him she tried to warn him but she was too late as Natsu hit Gajeel with his Karyu no Tekken.

"What you say about letting your guard down?" Natsu asked with a smug grin.

Gaining some distance from him, Gajeel stood next to an embarrassed Levy. Before she could say something he beat her to it.

"Gajeel…"

"Forget about it. Now come on, we have a fight to win."

Getting the reassurance she needed, Levy agreed with him and together both resumed their attack on Natsu.

* * *

><p>"What was that, about good luck Cana?"<p>

Instead of answering, Cana drew her cards and took an offensive stance forcing Gray to take one as well. "Lucy! I'll take on Loke while you face Gray!"

Not hearing an answer from her but an eek, Cana turned around to see Loke carrying a struggling Lucy bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Cana, but you don't get to decide who faces who" The celestial spirit said before speaking to his partner "if you may?"

"Ice make: wall!" putting his hands on the floor Gray created a thick ice wall that separated Lucy and Loke from them. Without interruptions Gray spoke: "you seemed pretty eager to face Loke instead of me, any reason why?"

Cana launched some cards that unleashed an electric charge towards Gray, acting fast he erected his Ice shield to block the electricity coming his way.

"Cana wait! Can't we talk for a moment?"

"Gray, regardless on what's going on between us, right now we are competing against each other!"

"Yes I know that, but when are we going to talk? Every time I try to speak with you, you manage to avoid me or just plain ignore me!"

While he tried to reason with her, Cana switched her attacks to fire which proved more effective against his ice shield. Cursing, Gray rolled out of the flame's path and sent a stern stare at the brunette. "Fine! I'll force you to listen to me! Ice make: lance!"

* * *

><p>"Put me down now!" Lucy tried with all her might to break free from Loke's grip but found she was incapable (or subconsciously unwilling) to do so. "As your owner I order you to put me down, Now!"<p>

"Sorry Lucy, but remember our contract is negated during the exam."

Seeing he would budge, Lucy tried to close his gate by force even when she knew Loke was here on his own accord and as expected it was pointless.

Seeing it was far enough to give Gray and Cana some privacy, Loke put Lucy down. As he did so the leader of the zodiacs was already missing the feeling of holding her close to him.

Lucy was also missing the closeness between them, feeling cold all of a sudden. Shaking her head before her thoughts start to divagate she faced her strongest spirit. "Loke, I don't want to fight you."

"Me neither, but I promised Gray I would make him an S class mage."

"You value Gray's friendship that much" Lucy couldn't help but smile softly at his words, but her smile turn into a thin line "But I also promised Cana the same. What do you propose?"

"It's clear we don't want to fight each other, so what do you say we let them duke it out while we wait here? There's a 'Lot' we can do to pass time"

Lucy turns red hearing his insinuations, fighting the blush she asked "Why do you insist on saying that? We both know you're a mayor player, flirting is a second nature to you."

"You're wrong Lucy. While I admit that last part is true, there's only one person I'm interested on."

Lucy found herself mesmerized by the intense look he was giving her: "E-even if that was true, I'm a human and you're a celestial spirit; what you say is impossible. Let alone a relationship."

"Nothing's impossible" As he tried to reach her she took a step back, thinking on a clever idea he voiced it to her "How about this: if you beat me I'll stop bothering you with this."

"It doesn't bother…" Lucy began to say but slammed a hand to her mouth to stop what she was about to say, a thing that made Loke smirk "A-and if you beat me?"

"You agree to go on a date with me. What do you say?"

"_Well, it's a win-win situation…What am I saying_!" Lucy ended that particular line of thought and decided to take up on his offer "Deal!"

The moment she said that she regretted it when Loke's smirk grew if that was even possible, the look he gave her was like a cat when he had his prey right where it wanted it. "Just so you know; I don't intent on losing…Lucy."

His words cause a feeling of dread, but strangely also a feeling of excitement to run through her.

* * *

><p>At the crossroads of the eight paths, Makarov patiently waited for the candidates that managed to pass the first part of the exam. Feeling a particular strong magic source he wasn't surprised when Gildarts emerged from one path.<p>

"I take it Mest didn't pass?"

Nodding, the ace of Fairy tail detailed the important parts of his match with Mystogan's apprentice while Makarov was forced to agree with him. A moment later, a mostly unscratched Elfman and Evergreen made their presence known.

As usual, Elfman said one of his manly catchphrases: "Only those men enough are the first to pass!"

"Excuse me? Wasn't I the one that defeated our foes while you cowered behind me?" Evergreen asked with a slight glare while a nervous Elfman agreed with her "Some 'men' you are."

"Excuse me elf-san, but you are not the first to get here. Juvia arrived here long before you did."

Indeed, Juvia was beneath the shade of a tree with her trademark umbrella while Pantherlily was resting at her side.

"Juvia, you also made it! That's manly! Out of curiosity who did you face?"

"Erza-san" As the word left her lips, Elfman and Evergreen's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"You d-defeated Erza!" Evergreen was still unable to believe the water mage was capable of such a feat.

"Actually, Juvia didn't defeat Erza-san but more like reached a draw with her." Juvia calmly informed.

"Even so; that's quite the accomplishment!" Elfman said.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Pantherlily said entering the conversation "With the right motivation Juvia here is capable of everything."

With motivation Lily meant his little lie about Gray, but that was enough to convince Juvia to fight to her full extent for the prize that waited when she wins (and she's not talking about the promotion)"

Thinking about Gray, Juvia said: "I wonder when will Gray-sama come here?"

"Right now four teams remain" Makarov said getting their attention "and from those at much only three can pass."

"_If they can defeat Mira and Natsu, that is_."

* * *

><p>Back to Lisanna and Angel, both were having a hard time facing Mira; most of Lisanna's attacks didn't hit her, and the ones that did Mira would merely brush off as nothing. For her part, Angel was unable to summon a spirit since each time she tried she was stopped by an attack from Mira that forced her to take shelter from it.<p>

Lisanna thought on using her wings to take a different approach, but decided against it since Mira was exceptionally skilled in aerial fighting. Focusing most of her magic on a single attack she tried something she had been working on: she extended her wings but didn't took into the air as she gathered flames around her arms, once she was certain there was enough fire gathered around them she extended her arms and launched a flamethrower and at the same time flapped her wings to cause the flames to speed up to its target. The result was an increase in the speed of her attack as well as a distinctive spin of them.

"Flame tornado!"

Caught off guard by the sudden increase in speed, Mira was hit by the flames but much to Lisanna's disappointment it seemed the attack wasn't as damaging as she thought. She was about to try a different attack when in the blink of an eye Mira closed the gap between them and slammed an evil spark to her abdomen.

Angel was trying to think of a way to help Lisanna since she hadn't done anything since the start of the match, when an idea suddenly hit her: "Mira stop! Lisanna is pregnant with Natsu's child!"

This got Mira's attention but only for a second: "Come on now! Do you think I'm that naïve to believe that?" Deep down Mira had her doubts since she knew her sister often spent the night with the dragon slayer, but Lisanna confessed to her they had still to take that step.

"It's the truth!" desperately thinking of something to add to allow Lisanna time to recover she got it: "Natsu has a box of condoms and last time I checked he ran out of them!"

At this Mira's eyes widened since she knew for a fact this was true, after all she was the one that gave them to him: "you're lying!"

"No, I'm not" Seeing Mira was falling for it she dropped the last nail to the coffin "The night before he left, we had a threesome and I certainly recall feeling him al natural, not using any protection at all. In fact: I might also be pregnant with his child."

Believing all this, Mira was frozen on the spot with various scenarios flashing before her eyes. Right where she wanted her, Angel summoned Andromeda to bind Mira with her chains while Lisanna didn't had to be told what to do and attacked with all of her strength.

"Karyu no Tekken!" using the move Natsu taught her, she hit Mira hard enough to knock her out. As Mira landed a good deal away from her last position she reverted back to her normal persona before losing consciousness.

"We did it!" Angel cheered while her sado spirit still remained present.

"Mistress, you still haven't presented me with the bondage session you promised."

"Oh about that…next time, definitely" Angel still remained a bit shaky with her spirit's weird request, before Andromeda could say more Angel closed her gate.

After Lisanna was sure Mira was ok she turned to Angel. "Nice tactic, but did you really had to include yourself in that lie?"

"Relax, I would never do that." Before Lisanna felt at ease, Angel added "When I get to that stage with Natsu-kun it will be just the two of us."

Lisanna narrowed her eyes but decided to leave it at that, she was too tired to fight with her after facing her sister.

* * *

><p>With Levy's full support, Gajeel was faring better against the fire slayer. Natsu thought about using dragon force against them but he knew that would be overkill, besides this was not a fight to the death. Then again Gildarts didn't hold back when they fought so he was entitled to pass that knowledge to them, but decided he could do just that by using his newest asset.<p>

As Gajeel tried to impale him with his saw like hand, Natsu drew Yamato in one quick move and parried the attack.

"_What the_?" even when his hand was currently a saw, Natsu's katana still managed to cut him deep enough for him to feel pain. Using his other hand he was shocked it faired the same luck when the blade blocked him and produced a small cut. Taking a few feet of distance between himself and the sharp blade, Gajeel inspected his wounds. The cuts were only superficial but what shocked him was the fact that the blade managed to inflict them while he was in his current form. He wasn't the only one when Levy saw them as well.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Before he could reply he was forced to block a vertical swing from Natsu.

"Give up Gajeel, or else I'll be forced to slice you in half." Natsu was of course bluffing, but he needed to instigate fear into him.

Gajeel grunted when he realized it was the truth: he was almost out of magic to maintain his iron scale mode and there was not an opening for Levy to give him some Iron to eat. The moment he returned to his human self, Natsu's katana would cause more damage than simple cuts.

Meanwhile, seeing Gajeel's current predicament, Levy tried to think of a plan to help him but in the end she knew what she had to do: "I give up!"

"What?" Natsu stopped his attack and turned to Levy. Gajeel did the same.

"Why the hell did you say that! I had him under control!"

Looking down, Levy fought back the tears as she spoke: "Because that's a lie and we know it: one wrong move and you might get seriously hurt. I don't want to give up, but I also can't let you get hurt by my fault. So I give up!"

Sheathing his sword, Natsu said to then: "It's important to realize one's limitations but more so to make the hardest choice for the sake of your nakama's. Congratulations, you pass."

"R-really?" Wiping her tears away Levy was still unable to believe this wasn't a dream.

Grinning, Natsu replied "Really! You chose a fine partner Gajeel. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have passed on to the next stage" Levy fell back after hearing Natsu praise Gajeel.

"I'm the candidate! Not Gajeel!"

* * *

><p>"Ice make: cannon!"<p>

Cana tossed dozens of cards just to stop the ice projectile but it seemed it was futile as the ice slammed right through her cards. Rolling on the last minute she desperately searched for any way to counter Gray's magic, but in the mere seconds she took her eyes off him he seemed to have vanished.

Before she knew what was going on, an ice cage materialized around her as Gray landed on top of it.

"Got ya!" pleased with his work he dropped down to face her "Now listen…"

He never finished his phrase when he saw a glowing card just outside the cage, an explosive card left at the very last minute by Cana before she was trapped. Gray tried to raise his ice shell but the card detonated in front of him. As Cana emerged from the hole in the cage she watched in horror as Gray's body dropped a few feet away with a sickening thud.

"Oh god!" in her desperation to win the match she didn't foresee actually hurting him "Gray!"

Reaching him in several strides Cana cradled Gray's unconscious form, but Gray's body seemed to fragment into several ice pieces.

"An ice clone!"

When Cana realized it was a trick it was too late as Gray sneaked up behind her and bound her hands in ice cuffs, effectively disabling her.

"Let me go!" Cana tried to struggle, but found herself at the mercy of Gray.

"Not until we talk" Seeing that she still struggled he added "Or I can simply freeze you in a giant iceberg until you decide to cooperate. You pick?"

Realizing she wouldn't last long encased in ice wearing only her bikini she was forced to cooperate.

"Good, now then; why have you been avoiding me all this time?"

"You already know that; it was a mistake! Please just leave it like that." Cana tried to implore but Gray wouldn't have any of it.

"We both know that's not true. So for once let's be honest with ourselves and admit we care about each other."

"What then? We admit it and let our feelings get in the way of the exam." Trying to free herself again she struggled only for Gray to press her body to his. The close proximity and their lack of clothes drove Cana's hormones out of check.

"G-gray…"

"Gildarts will accept you even if you aren't an S class mage."

"You knew!"

"You told me years ago, remember?" Gray asked with an amused smile causing Cana to look down in shame. "You don't have anything to prove to your father, he will love you the same, that's what parents do."

"It was back then, wasn't it…the first time I failed the exam and was depressed. You came and cheered me up. That's when I confessed the truth." Cana said, remembering that day. She also remembered that was the day she started seeing Gray more than a friend.

"Yes, that's right. Cana, I'm sorry if I neglected you over the last few months but let me make it up to you. If you allow me, I'll make you happy."

On the verge of tears Cana chocked as she struggled to speak: "Gray…please forgive me!"

Taken off guard, Gray never expected to receive a knee to the groin by part of Cana. Acting fast she used a special card from her pouch to melt the ice that binds her as Gray struggled to stand back up.

"Cana…cough…wait!" As he looked down he realized he was inside a circle of magic cards Cana put there while he was in pain.

"Sorry Gray, but I just have to win this, only then will I be able to face him. Please don't hate me!"

"Cana, nooo!" Gray's words died when he was taken out by the combined magic from her cards. Once she was sure he was unconscious she leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Forgive me."

* * *

><p>As Lisanna and Angel reached the end of their path they began to feel the presence of a certain someone waiting for them. Feeling him trough the bond, Lisanna smiled knowing just who it was.<p>

Leaning against a tree, stood Natsu waiting for them. As Lisanna was about to greet him, Angel rushed past her.

"Natsu-kun!"

"Hey there!" Natsu cheerfully replied as Angel latched onto him, much to Lisanna's dismay. Being as naïve as always, Natsu didn't knew Angel's proximity was slowly eating his girlfriend's patience. "You passed the first test!"

"Yes I did!" Angel instantly replied, making Lisanna snap.

"You mean I did! Remember I'm the candidate, and also did most of the fighting!"

"But we win thanks to me." Angel countered, forcing the takeover mage to agree with her.

Unlatching out of Angel's grasp, Natsu approached Lisanna and kissed her. "I missed you."

"Me too"

It was only for a few days, but for the young couple it seemed longer. Angel decided to turn around to avoid watching the painful image of them kissing. Once they broke apart, Natsu asked where Happy was.

"He stayed with Charle on the boat. I think he liiikes her." Lisanna answered causing Natsu to grin.

Not resisting more of it Angel cut into their conversation "Can we go now? I want to see what test is next."

"Sure" Natsu started walking with Lisanna leaning against him while Angel followed. "Oi Lisanna, how did you beat Mira anyway?"

Both Lisanna and Angel paled as Natsu waited for an answer. "It's kinda like this…"

* * *

><p>"Open gate of the bull: Taurus!"<p>

By Lucy's command the celestial bull spirit emerged to face whatever threat his owner was facing, however not before commenting on how good she looked.

"Oh Lucy-hime! Your boobs seem ready to burst out! Moo!"

"Pervert!" Lucy yelled and covered her chest, already regretting summoning the bullman. For his part, Loke felt the sudden urge to ram Taurus to the ground with Regulus but realized that would look bad. Wait! They are fighting after all!

A moment later, and several punches later, a battered Taurus returned to the spirit world. Not without Loke apologizing to him regretting getting carried away a bit. For her part, Lucy felt bad for Taurus but at the same time was glad he got what was coming to him.

"Two down, Lucy-hime"

Loke's voice returned her to her present situation. She had first lost Sagittarius and now Taurus, which left her thinking on who was best suited for the task at hand. Gemi and Mini might be as powerful as Loke, but Lucy didn't want a draw if both of them fought. Maybe Aquarius; it would be interesting to see a fight between her two most powerful spirits (even if she had to get dragged into the current too) but there was no water source nearby. Aries was out of the question for obvious reasons, then who.

"_Cancer! But…I don't want to leave Loke bald_"

"Lucy, just give up."

"No, I can't, not with what's at stake." Reaching for Scorpio's key she stopped at his next words.

"Is the idea of a date with me that bad?"

"Loke, I wasn't talking about…" As Lucy was about to explain she meant failing to help Cana, something struck Loke from behind, effectively paralyzing him. "Loke!"

Once Loke was out of the way, Cana revealed herself "Lucy, are you alright?'

"Cana, why did you do that?"

"Did what? Help you in your fight?"

Seeing she was kinda right, Lucy dropped the matter. After Loke came around she would explain everything. "Wait, if you're here does that mean you defeated Gray?"

Not particularly proud of it, Cana simply nodded.

"Wow! Way to go Cana!"

Instead of replying to her, Cana simply headed towards the now open exit, leaving Lucy to wonder just what happened between her and Gray.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Time to answer some reviews:

**VictoryPeace**: When will next chapter come out? Now.

**FTfan**: This is a Gray x Cana, and also a Gray x Ultear. But the main pairing is Natsu x Lisanna.

**LMG** **Sasquatch **and** shadowdemon98**: Will do! Check my other story "Frozen Hearts'' for more Gray x Ultear.

**Graviafan**: While originally wasn't planning to, I just can't stand to split Juvia from Gray. I'll look for a way to add her (Jeez, this story almost seems like it's about Gray x harem right?)

**Yuriski-1st**: I'm afraid Angel is gonna stick for a while, I have great plans for her.

**Tha Golden Boy**: Thanks for your review, now I know what to do. I like the way you think by the way.

**Hinata3487**: C'mon! Lucy and Loke pairing isn't that scary, at least be glad to see Juvia back in the game.

**Bosstsuna27**: I'll admit Cana is weak, but as you can see on this chapter she is willing to do anything to win, even risking getting on Gray's bad side. Lucy is proving to be stronger as of the latest manga chapters though.

**Max Tiger**: The love triangle (or quadrangle) will take its time to develop. While Cana had a lead over Ultear and Juvia, after what she did she is back to square one as far Gray is concerned. Stay tuned for more.

**Ryvius**: once again, thanks for a very good review. By the way, this will also be a Gray x Ultear.

Next chapter will continue the exam, Grimoire Heart will appear and we'll also have the fateful meeting between Natsu and Zeref (Just between us, I think Zeref is either: A) Natsu's father, B) Brother or C) Friend from waaay back. (Which in turn explains the mystery of Natsu's real age). As for Natsu's sword, Yamato, more will be unraveled next time.

I'll start writing next chapter soon, until then feel free to review and ask whatever doubt you might have. Also, for those following the manga, got any suggestions for when Flare finally makes an appearance on the story?

_Demonwithasoul_


	21. Fateful meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

* * *

><p>Darkness… it was his only companion…<p>

How long had it been since he was trapped here: Years? Decades? Centuries? More perhaps?

Not that he cared, after the first year's time just seemed to melt away into the darkness.

He was always changing owner, looking for someone worthy to wield him, someone he could kill to be set free. As fate would have it, his last owner foolishly gave him up to an inexperienced mage. This was the chance he had been waiting for.

Gripping his sword he muttered: "Soon…"

* * *

><p>"There's always next year, right?"<p>

By the way Gray looked at him; Loke knew he shouldn't say anything else about the subject. A while had passed before they had regained consciousness, courtesy of Cana and Lucy, leaving the two mages mulling over the events that transpired.

Seeing his partner was not moving anytime soon, Loke stood up and stretched a little: "Listen, I'm going to head back to the spirit world for a bit, but I'll be back shortly to see the results of the exam. Are you going to be ok?"

Met only with silence, Loke sighed and vanished back to his world leaving the ice mage alone in the cave. Once the spirit left, Gray punched the ground causing it to crack and freeze as he recalled his mistake regarding Cana.

"Damn it Cana! Why?" Gray was torn between blaming her for his loss or himself for letting his feelings get in the way during such an important exam.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm, this time we have more candidates than the last time" Makarov said as the mages stood in front of him: Lisanna and Angel, Juvia and pantherlily, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel and finally Cana and Lucy. "Well, now that everyone's here we can move on to the second part of the exam."<p>

"Wait, Gray-sama isn't here! We must wait for him." Juvia exclaimed before the master informed her why he wasn't there with them.

"Cana defeated Gray so he won't be advancing on to the next stage"

"WHAT!" After hearing that, the water mage sent a cold glare towards the card user but she was ignored. Cana had enough regrets on how she had dealt with Gray to start worrying about Juvia's petty revenge.

"As I was saying" Makarov spoke to get their attention "the next part of the exam will involve each of you to reach Fairy Tail's first master's resting place, which is located on this island."

"Wait! Her grave is on the island!" Lucy asked.

"Indeed, her final resting place is somewhere on this island. Your job is to find it and pay your proper respects. I'll be waiting for you there! You have six hours to do so. The last team to make it will be disqualified. So get moving now!"

In an instant, each candidate bolted trough the forest in search of the grave. No one noticing a certain mage had gone on the opposite side.

* * *

><p>"There's no point in moping here all day…what's done is done" Reaching that conclusion, Gray stood up and prepared to return to the guild, that is before a familiar mage appeared from the opposite side<p>

"Juvia."

"Gray-sama, Juvia heard you got disqualified" Seeing him wince she stopped, feeling bad for reminding him about it.

"Why are you here Juvia? Did you also get disqualified?"

Negating with her head she told him the truth: "Juvia managed to pass Erza's test and…"

"You passed Erza!" Gray interrupted her speech once he learned who her opponent had been. Shyly nodding, Juvia gave him her answer. "Congratulations, Juvia."

"_Gray-sama congratulated Juvia! Juvia has proven herself to him_!" Juvia left her line of thoughts wonder for a minute but she steeled herself for what she originally came here to ask him: "G-Gray-sama, Juvia wanted t-to ask you something."

"Huh? What is it?"

Giving her his full attention, Gray listened to what Juvia wanted to tell him: "a-after the exam is over, Juvia wanted t-to a-ask you…"

Seeing her stutter, Gray cut in "What do you want to ask me, Juvia?"

The words refused to leave her lips, so instead Juvia controlled her nervousness and spoke more clearly: "It doesn't matter, once the exam is over I'll ask you." Once she finished, Juvia turned around and headed to the exit where her partner waited.

"Juvia." Hearing her name, she stopped as Gray spoke "Whatever you wanted to ask me, consider it done."

"Really!" Juvia was blown back, already imagining herself tangle around Gray and…

"Just do one thing for me."

"Anything!" Juvia instantly answered with hearts on her eyes.

"Become an S-class mage."

Juvia understood and acknowledged his request. For a moment Gray thought he saw the old Juvia from phantom in her place, but realized that wasn't the case, this was a new Juvia, a more confident one. Taking one last look at him Juvia turned around and joined pantherlily as Gray reconsidered his decision of leaving.

"Perhaps I can stick around until the exam ends."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean with 'pregnant'?"<p>

"Don't lie to me Natsu!" Mira, in full satan mode, held Natsu by the throat. "Lisanna and Angel already confessed everything."

"I'm not lying Mira!" For the last few minutes, Natsu explained to Mira that he and Lisanna had yet to take that step. After a few more minutes or reassuring her, Mira let go of Natsu and was now sulking on a corner due to how she was played by both girls.

"Also; why would Angel say that? It's not like she likes me or something." Natsu said as he joined the others.

"Y-yeah. Who would think that." Erza said, fully aware that Angel was more than interested in the dragon slayer. Not like Natsu would realize anytime soon. "Anyhow, I'm surprised all three of us let our candidates pass. Not like someone else…"

"What can I say: Mest wasn't S-class material" Gildarts replied from his seat nearby, missing the look Erza sent him.

"Yo_u accuse me of being too harsh, when from all four only you failed your candidate_." The scarlet girl thought.

Standing up, Gildarts spoke: "I'm going back to the guild, lemme know how everything turns out, alright?"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"My part is done, why stay." After giving his reason, Gildarts clapped Natsu's shoulder "Natsu, I'm proud of you…Having two lovely girls after you, lucky dog!"

"Again with that! Angel is not interested in me!" The slayer countered, although he started wondering himself just that after recalling certain moments he spent with the celestial mage, especially an 'accidental' kiss between them.

As Gildarts left, Erza approached the slayer: "That reminds me, the second task involves reaching Fairy Tail's first master's grave."

"Ohhhh"

Seeing Natsu was listening she continued: "Glad you're paying attention Natsu. It's a rite of passing that all candidates to S-class go and pay their respects to Master Mavis before being promoted. You are not the exception."

"Ahh I get it! You're telling me to go there and do just that!"

"That's right." Erza said to Natsu "The location is a secret but I'll tell you were it is since you're already an s class." Taking off her apron, Erza turned to Mira: "I'll show Natsu the way and then I'll join Happy and Charle in looking for Wendy and Mest. Will you be alright by yourself Mira?"

"... I'm not going to be an aunt yet..." Mira mumbled still sulking on her spot.

"I'll take that as a yes" While Erza and Natsu headed out they mused on the mistery of Mest altogether.

"Natsu, do you remember just when did Mest join our guild?" Erza knew it was a longshot that he remembered, but with no one else nearby to ask what could she lose.

"Not that I can tell" The dragon slayer scratched the back of his head. "But I bet he joined one of those times Mystogan put everyone to sleep."

Erza was not dissapointed, she expected a similar answer. "I guess" However in the back of her mind she still worried about the young wind dragon slayer. After reaching an intersection in the forest, Erza directed Natsu to Mavis final resting place.

"Just remember: if you encounter one of the candidates its ok, but dont help them or else they'll be disqualified."

"Come on Erza, do you really think I would do that?" Getting a doubtful look from her was all the confirmation he needed "_Guess there goes my plan to help lis-chan_"

* * *

><p>Moments ago:<p>

"Lisanna! This is our moment."

"What do you mean?"

"it's simple" Angel stopped for a moment and motioned Lisanna to do the same: "With my sensory magic I can locate the grave of Fairy tail's first master, and before you say otherwise just think for a moment: I'm convinced the grave is protected by a powerful magic source preventing anyone, human or creature, from desecrating it. Once I locate it you can transform and we shall soar trough the skies to reach it first!"

"Mmmm…that actually sounds like a good plan. Alright, let's do this!"

It sounded so easy but Angel overlooked several facts; the entire island was also protected by the same magic source, which left the grave hidden from her ability, and flying was a bad idea since the moment Lisanna took flight both girls were assaulted by dozens of flying monsters.

Well, it wasn't like going on foot was any better.

"WHAT KIND OF TEST IS THIS? ARE THEY TESTING MAGES OR TRYING TO KILL THEM!" Angel yelled as they ran for their lives from a dinosaur looking monster.

"Wait a minute: Why are we running?" transforming again, Lisanna stopped and using her flame sphere knocked the pursuing beast out.

"Good thinking….pant ….you saved us."

Ending her takeover, Lisanna addressed Angel: "Are you alright? You seemed out of breath."

"Its… nothing… just need a…minute to… rest." With that said, angel slumped next to a tree. Celestial mages depended too much on their spirits, which left them out of shape for things like running nonstop for a few minutes. Deciding to take a few minutes, Lisanna sit across of her.

"Angel, when we fought Mira-nee, why did told her that?"

"Why else? So we could beat her." Angel replied while she closed her eyes for a bit "although I wouldn't mind if that was true, even if I had to share Natsu-kun with…"

"ENOUGH!" Angel was startled by Lisanna's outburst. 'Why do you keep trying to get between Natsu and me?"

"Geez Lisanna, I thought you would get used to it by now. I was just kidding." Angel waved her hands in denial before getting a mischievous look "Like I would share Natsu-kun."

Taking a deep breath to control her emotions Lisanna spoke: "All you do is joke about it but you don't see me laughing. Do you know how hard it is to see the one you love with someone else while you are forced to sit aside and do nothing about it? I spent the last two years just doing that! Now that we're finally together I won't let anything stand in our way. You got that!"

Again, Lisanna was feeling possessive about Natsu but this time it wasn't the entire bond's fault; those two years in edolas were hard for her, seeing Natsu with Lucy as a couple while she remained in the back., even if that wasn't _Her_ Natsu.

"You're wrong."

Locking eyes with Angel, Lisanna heard what the celestial mage had to say: "I know exactly how that feels, each time I see you with him."

"It's not the same; you don't know him as long as I do."

"Maybe not, but I still feel strong about him" Angel countered "Me being in fairy tail hasn't been that long, I give you that, but you can't understand the things I've lived. Natsu was the first person that truly saw me for who I am. And while there is still hope I won't give up just yet."

Right now, Lisanna and Angel didn't look like a team, but as two girls ready to let loose their fury upon each other.

A sudden shift in some bushes caught their attention "You're a person…" both girls looked at the unknown man that appeared out of nowhere "there are persons on this island."

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked "Only people from our guild can come to this island."

"Guild? I see… so this is an island that your guild maintains."

"Are you feeling ok?"

While Lisanna was worried about his man's state of mind, Angel was shaking by the evil she could sense inside of him. As the takeover mage reached out to him, Angel stopped her:

"Lisanna, don't!"

"LISTEN TO HER!" The man yelled holding his head as if in pain, much to their confusion "It's coming…the predator of death…is coming…"

Suddenly, a dark aura enveloped the man, killing all plant life near him. Caught off guard, both girls limited themselves to observe the deadly wave approaching.

"Get down!" in the nick of time, Natsu tackled Lisanna and Angel out of the dark wave.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-kun!"

The moment he felt Lisanna in danger, Natsu deviated from his path to intercept her. Not a moment too soon by the looks of it.

"Na…Natsu." The strange man was shocked by reasons unknown to them. Tears started flowing freely from his face as Natsu held an angry glare directed at him.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here!"

Instead of answering, he continued to stare at Natsu "you've…grown. I've wanted to see you…Natsu"

Something about the way he kept staring at him had Natsu feeling uneasy.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" In one stride, Natsu reached the man and punched him with such force, much to the surprise of Lisanna and Angel.

"I see…" the man gracefully landed after the powerful blow "_Not yet…Natsu still…Can't destroy me_…"

"I don't know you, state yourself!" Natsu yelled as the unknown man remained calm.

"_Even thought I don't want to kill again…Even though Natsu is the only one capable of defeating me…He's still not ready_…"

"He's crying…" Lisanna said as he observed him. He could be sobbing for all Angel cared; she just wanted to put as much distance between herself and certain death.

"Natsu, Lisanna, We must go!"

"It's too late." Zeref announced as an even larger dark wave surrounded him and rapidly engulfed everything around him. The three of them ran away from it but, being closer to it, Natsu was lost inside the wave.

Lisanna felt like time stopped the moment Natsu disappeared inside the dark wave.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" Lisanna tried to run towards Natsu but Angel stopped her from committing suicide. The frantic girl struggled for only a moment before losing consciousness.

"Lisanna!"

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong?" Charle asked to her blue companion when Happy stopped and looked at the island. Somehow the exceed felt like something had happened to his foster parents but it was only a hunch.<p>

Charle also felt it, but decided to remain quiet; she knew it involved her last premonition, but right now it would do more harm than good to reveal it to Happy.

* * *

><p>The moment Natsu was engulfed in the death wave, a white haired man smirked. The time had finally come.<p>

Zeref's magic failed to kill Natsu, but managed to eliminate his only defense; the scarf Igneel left as a memento not only served as a lifeline for Natsu, it also blocked any negative influence around him.

Grabbing Yamato, he started walking to where Natsu waited for him.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

As you can see, this is a small update (kinda rushed) but just to let you all know I'm still alive and kicking.

**ebingman**: Thanks for the ego boost! (With the new chapter now you can read it four times). Just be careful with the whole religious following stuff, that's not healthy.

**I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I** : Gray could end with either girl: Cana, Ultear or Juvia (or all), but I also believe Juvia will end with Lyon, leaving Gray open for another girl. Once again thanks for the review, as for the timeskip…it might not fit, but maybe it can!

**The Folklistener**: Yes, you are. Thanks for the review (by the way: what happened to your fic?)

**Bosstsuna27**: That's an interesting theory… I still don't know what route to take or if this story will be ongoing to the point in the manga where the truth is finally revealed.

**Tha Golden Boy**: Yeah, I had the same thought, but the main pairing is Natsu x Lisanna. Although that doesn't mean Gray can't have some.

Thanks again to the rest, excuse my laziness for not adding your names this time but It's 11pm and I have to get up early tomorrow for work: Yes you heard right! I work on sundays! That's why I haven't updated in a while.

After the last manga chapter I'm wondering what role can i use Flare for? At first i was interested in using her cause, well, she's hot. But now I'm intrigued by her character (How can i not see her crazy happy expression was really fake)

Thanks again for all the reviews!

_Demonwithasoul_


	22. Dragon Trigger

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>Natsu groggily opens his eyes and finds himself surrounded by darkness.<p>

Where am I?" The slayer asked as he surveyed the environment. "Am I dreaming?"

The last thing Natsu remembered was facing that strange man, then getting caught in the weird darkness that emanated from him. Deciding this was a dream, Natsu started walking in a random path until he wakes up.

"Natsu Dragneel, we finally meet"

"Huh?" Natsu stopped when he noticed a figure approaching him: a tall man with white hair swept back, a blue trench coat, some sort of armor vest and knee high brown boots completed his attire.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Lisanna! Wake up! Please wake up!"<p>

At first, Angel was glad to find that the dragon slayer was alive after getting caught in the death wave, but now she was lost on what to do: for the last minutes she had been trying to wake Natsu and Lisanna but with no luck. Resigning, she reached for the emergency flare given to her.

"He was here, wasn't he?"

The celestial mage almost dropped the flare, surprised by the sudden arrival "You're…Mest, aren't you?" Mest ignored her and approached the dead trees with morbid fascination.

Getting over the initial shock on how he arrived here (without adding the fact Mest approached them without Angel sensing him) she quickly turned to the matter at hand: "Please help me! Natsu and Lisanna…they're hurt and I can't seem to wake them up!"

Mest stopped his observation and spoke in a colder tone: "Actually, let's leave them like that for a while"

"What are you talking about? They're our guild mates!" Falling into despair, Angel reached for her Keys.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Angel froze when in the blink of an eye Mest moved at an impossible speed and appeared behind her, or if her memory served her well: "_Teleporting magic_!" From past experience she was unsure if she could summon a spirit before he could make a move on her, so she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"I'm glad you see you're cooperating." Mest walked around to stand before her "Lahar told me you were impulsive, but smart nonetheless."

"You're from the council." It wasn't a question but a statement "You fooled us all with a memory charm."

"You're right again!" Mest smirked at her expression "Just don't tell anyone else or my cover will be blown."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. I'm here to find anything we can use against Fairy Tail, the guild's days are numbered." Giving her a creepy smile he added "And you are helping me with this task."

"What! Why would I betray my nakamas…"

"They aren't your 'nakamas' " Mest interrupted her "Do you really think they would accept a dark mage into their fold? Better yet: do you really think the council would forgive the hideous crimes you committed so easily? No, they planted you here to help us infiltrate this excuse of a guild."

"That's not true" Angel said, but even she was having doubts about it.

Seeing her expression, Mest knew he had her "Fairy Tail has dark secrets; one of them is the man you encountered moments ago. You Will help me with my task."

Angel looked at the unmoving form of Natsu "And if I don't?"

"You will go back to prison and serve your sentence" Mest casually said. "Help me, Angel, and the council will not only grant you forgiveness, but also a spot in our forces."

Just as he appeared he vanished, leaving Angel with a lot to think. While the members of Fairy Tail had accepted her, her one wish was still unattainable. As long as Natsu and Lisanna are together it would seem she would never get his love. The sinister idea of dealing with the takeover girl while she was unconscious passed through her head, but just as quickly as it appeared she erased it; Lisanna, of all people, was a true friend to her. Back to Mest offer: if she accepted, Natsu would hate her for sure, and if she declined she would never see daylight or Natsu ever again.

For the first time since she caused Karen's death, Angel wept not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Back with Natsu:<p>

The white haired man scoffed seizing his 'owner' "To think I would end with a pathetic excuse of a warrior."

"What did you say?" Natsu glared at him, igniting his fist on fire. The unknown man wasn't the least threatened by the slayer's outburst.

"It appears that, besides being a weakling, your hearing is bad."

"Hey! This is my dream! If you want a beating, just say so!" Natsu yelled, causing his opponent to laugh lightly.

"By all means do so. Show me what you can do."

Not thinking it twice, Natsu charged accepting the offer. When he was halfway there, Natsu saw the man reaching for something concealed within his coat and only had a second to duck when a blade sliced the space he occupied a moment ago. Natsu was about to counter when he realized what blade this man was wielding.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!"

The mysterious man pointed Yamato at Natsu's face, clearly pissed by the slayer's words: "This. Sword. Is. Mine! Consider the ownership you have on it a 'loan'. And that ends today."

Unconsciously, Natsu reached for his belt and was surprised to find Yamato strapped to it. Then what's the deal with the other one? The man removed the tip of the sword away from Natsu and took a few steps back.

"Since you somehow defeated the previous owner, I will indulge a bit. Draw Yamato and face me!"

Natsu grabbed his own Yamato and charged at him; the slayer was not about to let a poser carrying an imitation of his sword talk to him like that. The dragon slayer slashed, stabbed and swung his sword at the guy, putting raw force behind each attack. However, the unknown man was unimpressed.

"Is this all you can do?" Parrying Natsu's attack with a bored expression, the man repelled the dragon slayer with ease. He did however notice that Natsu at least had the basics down.

"Pathetic"

Taking a step back, he unsheathed Yamato and in one swing he sent countless slashes where Natsu was standing. By the time he re-sheathed Yamato, Natsu sported several cuts on his body.

Seeing that he was a better swordsman than him, Natsu put his own sword away and faced him in a fist fight.

"Karyu no tekken!"

Dodging Natsu's fist with ease, the man raised an eyebrow "Physical combat? Fine with me."

Natsu ignored him and sent another fist straight at him. The smirk on the man's face made Natsu boil with rage. Putting more speed into his attacks, Natsu was pleased to see that the man at least seemed more interested now. Natsu sent a punch with enough speed and force to knock him, but the man merely grabbed his fist and stopped him on his tracks.

"It would seem your emotions control you" Applying pressure to the fist he was pleased to see Natsu drop on one knee, but that didn't last long when the fist ignited in flames forcing him to release him. Seising the opportunity, Natsu unleashed several bone crushing blows at the man's chest, making him stagger back as Natsu prepared the finishing touch.

"Guren Karyu Ken!"

Natsu's flames surrounded his fist as he drove it straight to the man's chest, intending to end this weird dream fight quickly, but his opponent morphed into some sort of winged demon and retaliated with a flurry of attacks that ended with Natsu landing a few feet back with added bruises to his cuts. When he looked up the unknown man was back, the demon was nowhere to be seen.

"You…That's cheating!" Natsu tried to stand up, but it seemed his strength was leaving him. "fight me one on one!"

Sneering, the man grabbed Yamato and decided to free himself of the dragon slayer. However, his hand hurt when he touched Yamato.

"_My hand… he burned me_." When he stopped Natsu's fist, the flames managed to burn him. "_You are more than meets the eye, Natsu_."

"Natsu!" Lisanna kicked the man and took a defensive pose in front of the slayer; the man wasn't expecting her presence inside the seal and received the full force of the kick. Natsu was unsure why his girlfriend was included on his dream but he was glad nonetheless. Gracefully landing, the man's eyes widened almost imperceptible as he studied her.

"_That girl… could she be one of my descendants_?" He kept studying her while Lisanna helped Natsu get back up.

"Lisanna, be careful. Even if it's a dream, that guy is too strong."

"A dream?" Lisanna asked while Natsu kept his eyes trained on the unknown man. She wasn't sure about it, but for now she would help him in what she could.

Natsu and Lisanna prepared to fight but the man dismissed the notion and re-sheathed Yamato, earning a confused stare from the two young mages.

"What's the matter you coward! Fight me!" Natsu yelled, but the man ignored him and proceeded to walk away "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Lisanna was unsure why, but something about this man felt familiar to her. "Who are you?"

The man stopped when she asked that question, after a few moments of silence he answered her.

"Vergil"

After answering, Vergil vanished into the darkness; the half demon still unsure why he told her his name.

* * *

><p>"Natsu-kun, are you alright?" Lisanna woke up first and was now nursing his boyfriend's head on her lap.<p>

"Lis-chan…" the dragon slayer woke up and met his girlfriend's stare "I had the weirdest dream. You were in it."

"Did it involve a man named Vergil?" seeing his expression she got her answer "something tells me it wasn't a dream."

"Then what was it?" His thoughts switched from Vergil to that weird man that killed everything around him. Natsu's first impulse was to jump up and figure out what happened, but he was too comfortable where he was.

Lisanna was thinking the same as him, but there was another issue at hand: "Natsu, Angel is missing."

"What! Did that guy took her?"

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I woke up." But Lisanna wasn't done "Also…your scarf."

"Wha…." Natsu looked down and was shocked with what he saw "My scarf!" the one thing that remained from Igneel, was now completely black.

Lisanna wanted to say something, but Natsu put the scarf issue aside for now: "We have to find Angel first. If that guy has her then she needs our help!"

"Natsu…"

"And then I'll beat him for what he did to my scarf!" Natsu said as he took off his vest.

Lisanna smiled, there was the Natsu she loved; He was deeply concerned by the defilement of Igneel's memento, but he was willing to put it aside in favor of helping one of his nakamas.

"There! That's better!" Natsu turned his vest backwards and put it again. "Now, let's look for Angel!"

"You only turned it around!"

* * *

><p>Juvia and Pantherlily were searching for the grave of Fairy Tail's first master when they heard the sound of a fight nearby, moments later a red signal was launched to the sky.<p>

"The emergency flare! Someone's in trouble!" Juvia and Lily ran until they reached a clearing where they found Erza helping Levy with a badly hurt Gajeel. "Gajeel!"

Juvia and Lily walked around the weird chicken and samurai dog lying on the ground and rushed to help them.

"What happened?" Pantherlily asked.

"Grimoire Heart" Levy answered while Lily helped her with Gajeel. "They're here on the island."

With pantherlily helping them, Erza knew it was safe to head out. "Juvia! Come with me! We need to find Gray and Wendy!"

Juvia didn't have to be told twice. In a flash, she sprinted in a random direction in search for her beloved Gray-sama.

Erza sweatdropped at Juvia's antics "Lily, can you help Levy and Gajeel get back to camp safely?"

"Count on it." The now large panther easily hefted Gajeel on his back. "Just be careful."

Erza nodded and ran to catch up with the overexcited water mage. If what those two Grimoire lackeys said was true, then time was of the essence.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Lucy pointed to the red flare on the sky "Is that a signal or something?"<p>

"Why now!" Being a veteran for this exam, Cana knew what that flare means "This is my last try at the exam! Even when I might have to leave the guild"

"What do you mean?" Lucy was lost on what it meant.

"_I sacrificed too much for this!_ _I sacrificed him!_" Cana thought before she reached a decision "I'm continuing the exam no matter what!"

"Cana…"

"Take it easy Cana." Gray emerged from the foliage, surprising the girls. "Lucy: that flare means we're under attack by an enemy. The exam is postponed until the situation is resolved."

"Gray! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked since Cana suddenly quieted down "Were you following us?"

"Yes, I was worried about you two." The ice mage answered.

Cana was taken back by his words "Gray…does this means you forgive…"

"Let's go! We need to reunite with the others." Gray said, interrupting Cana. "Lucy, summon Loke, We might need his help."

Lucy felt something was going on between Gray and Cana, but decided to remain quiet and did as he told her. Meanwhile Cana was thinking about his words, if Gray's tone was any indication he was still angry at her for the stunt back at their fight. She would make it up to him after the exam was done.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lisanna were hot on Angel's trail when they noticed the red flare on the sky.<p>

"The emergency signal!" Lisanna observed "Is it related to that man?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter: If someone's looking for a fight with our guild then I'll face them!" Natsu replied as he cracked his knuckles. "But first we need to find Angel."

"Right!" even if they had their difference, Lisanna wasn't about to abandon a friend in need.

* * *

><p>"Mest-san, what does that red flare mean?" Wendy asked as she looked at the red light on the sky. Mest pretended he didn't know while he started biting some rocks.<p>

"Wendy! Get away from him" Charle and Happy arrived just when Mest was trying to eat some rocks. The two exceeds landed between Mest and the young girl, trying to protect her from him.

"Charle! What do you mean?" Wendy looked from the white cat back to Mest "What's going on?"

"Mest is not who he says he is." Charle said as she pointed an accusing palm to the mage "He's not really Mystogan's apprentice. Who are you really?"

Mest's calm expression turned into a maniacal one; "So, you found out too. A shame really."

"Charle, Wendy, stand back!" Happy valiantly stood up for them, but the small cat knew he was no real treat for Mest. Before anyone knew what was happening, Mest vanished and grabbed Wendy.

"WENDY!" Charle recognized the same magic from before; teleporting magic. If they didn't act fast, Mest would take Wendy in the blink of an eye. When Mest reached the girl they vanished, and an instant later a powerful attack ravaged the spot the young girl was occupying moments ago. Mest and Wendy reappeared a few feet away, both unharmed.

"You…protected her." Charle was unsure why he did it, but was glad nonetheless.

Mest, however, was not done here: "Show yourself!"

A lone tree stood in the cliff, Happy and Charle followed the path of the attack and realized it had come from it.

"You dodged my attack, impressive." A human face was forming from the tree's surface.

While the group was stunned to see the tree speaking, the face morphed into a humanoid figure.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Azuma. One of the seven Kin of purgatory from Grimoire Heart,"

"Grimoire Heart?"

"A dark guild" Charle added.

"So, the flare from a while ago… was to warn us about you." Mest realized.

"You've realized too late." Azuma said to them.

"What's going on here!" Charle asked.

"I thought that, if I infiltrated Fairy Tail I would find a dark secret or two" Mest informed them "but to find Zeref and now Grimoire Heart… this is more than I had expected. Luck is on my side."

"Zeref? What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Haven't you guessed? I'm from the magic council!" Mest revealed to them.

"Is that so?" Azuma casually asked.

Mest wasn't done. "I wasn't expecting to find Grimoire Heart here. I'm glad I stationed those warships near the island; if I destroy both Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail that promotion will surely be mine! You're surrounded; we shall crush your dark hearts! Hahahaha!"

"Warships? You mean those?" Behind Azuma, the fleet of ships exploded killing anyone aboard them. Mest's laughter died as he watched the fireworks.

Now out of the tree, Azuma faced them: "Now then, shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>Up in the sky, the flying ship that serves as base for Grimoire Heart slowly approaches Tenrou Island. The remaining six Kin of purgatory stood on the main deck as they watched the island on the main window. Each Kin eager to begin the fight that was about to come.<p>

"You seemed excited Ultear" the psychotic looking Zancrow noted "More than usual."

Ultear zipped the top part of her suit and turned to the god slayer: "Why yes. After all, I will see him again."

Her answer got a confused expression from Caprico. Knowing Ultear, Caprico knew of her unhealthy obsession with the dark mage, so he concluded she was referring about Zeref.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Caprico asked "When have you seen Zeref before?"

"After reading a lot about him, it almost seems like I've met him before" Ultear lied, but it seemed Caprico accepted her answer. She had to be more careful not to say something like that again.

Hades knew better, but decided to leave it like that. If Ultear's performance started to slip, he might be forced to remove her as the leader of the Kin's. With all the pestering Azuma was giving him, Hades might give the dark skinned man a shot after all.

Meredy watched with curiosity the small exchange of words between Ultear and Caprico before her attention turned to the island. "Ur, look!"

Ultear got mad when Meredy called her that. "Don't call me Ur."

"I-Im sorry…" Meredy flinched by the harsh stare from Ultear. As they got closer, Ultear's anger subsided when she noticed a giant emerging from the water. Everyone on board, even Hades, was stunned by what they were seeing.

Makarov stood between them and the island, intending to defend it at all cost. When he realized who it was, Hades smirked. "Makarov."

"GET OUT!" Makarov thunderous voice reached them "YOU WILL NOT REACH THE ISLAND!"

Seeing that the ship wasn't backing down, Makarov punched it. The force of the blow easily destroyed a good deal of the ship. While the crew onboard frantically tried to keep the ship in the air, Hades calmly issued orders.

"Increase speed!" Doing as Hades told them, the ship evaded another gigantic punch "Magic Cannon, Jupiter."

Makarov watched as a canon emerged from the top of the ship and fired upon him. The magic behind the shot was powerful, but on his gigantic state Makarov withstood it with only a few burns on his arm. Makarov retaliated with a kick that crippled the ship beyond use.

"Ultear!"

"Hai!" using her magic, Ultear followed Hades command: "Arc of time: Restore" the ship was instantly repaired from any damage Makarov had done to it.

"Caprico, take everyone to the island"

"And you Hades-sama?" Caprico asked.

"I will deal with Makarov."

"Understood" Clapping his hands, Caprico made everyone on board vanish. Grabbing a jetpack, Caprico soared straight at the island, leaving Hades alone to face Makarov.

Makarov watched as Caprico headed towards the island, but paid no attention to it. "NO MATTER WHERE YOU ESCAPE" Makarov prepared to cast Fairy's Law to wipe out the enemy.

"AS FAIRY TAIL TRADITION, I WILL COUNT TO THREE BEFORE JUDGEMENT"

Hades watched as Makarov charged a great source of magic on his hands: "the arcane magic that affects everyone the caster considers an enemy…Fairy Law."

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

* * *

><p>Angel had been walking aimlessly trough the forest thinking on Mest's offer, when she felt a powerful magic.<p>

"What power." Angel looked at the direction where Makarov was located. By the looks of it, it seemed the island was being attacked by someone.

Looking up, she spotted a flying object dropping some sort of small spheres all over the island. When the spheres touched down they revealed dozens of masked mages armed with a variety of weapons, before she knew it she found herself surrounded by them.

"A fairy!" One of them shouted as he raised his large hammer, intending to kill her in one blow. Before the attack connected, the masked mage was blown back by a powerful magic.

The other masked mages cowered in fear as Azuma revealed himself: "Azuma-san!"

"Leave" The dark skinned man ordered and everyone obeyed without question, once they were alone he turned to Angel. "I was looking for you: Angel of Oracion Seis"

From past meetings, Angel recognized the mark on him: "You're from Grimoire!"

"That is correct." Azuma answered while Angel reached for her keys "Relax, I'm not here to fight you, but to make you an offer."

"Offer?"

Azuma explained to her: "Master Hades is willing to offer you a place in our guild, being once part of Oracion Seis your abilities are without question. You are not at the same level as us Kin of purgatory, but we can find a position suitable for your abilities. What is your answer?"

Angel was dumbstruck by Azuma's offer "You're asking me to betray my…" Recalling Mest words she corrected "to betray Fairy Tail for a place in Grimoire?"

"Yes" Azuma stoically replied.

Angel didn't want to betray Fairy Tail, but if what Mest told her was true then she would return to jail after they returned to Fiore. If she joined Grimoire, at least she had a chance to be free. She was torn on what to do.

"I…I don't know." Angel slumped next to a tree; Azuma stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Think about it, but make up your mind." As he turned to leave, he added "One more thing: if you decide to join us, here is your first task:"

Angel looked up to Azuma, his next words making her feel sick to the core.

"You are to find Lucy Heartfilia…and kill her."

* * *

><p>Unable to find Angel, Natsu and Lisanna followed the smoke coming from the nearby cliffs and found Wendy, Happy, Charle and Mest lying on the ground. Lisanna tended to Wendy and Charle, while Natsu helped Happy.<p>

"What happened here?" Natsu asked as he cradled Happy "who did this to you?" getting no response from him he turned his attention to Mest.

"Oi! You did this to them?" Natsu shook Mest around, trying to get an answer from him. "Answer me you bastard!"

After tending the exceeds, Lisanna reached Wendy when the young slayer woke up.

"Natsu… Mest is from the council…"

Realizing who he was roughing up, Natsu immediately apologized to Mest: "My bad! Nice coat by the way!" While he was dusting him off, Natsu realized one thing. "Wait! That means the council is the one attacking us!"

"No, it's not the council." Charle said "It's the dark guild Grimoire Heart."

When Happy woke up he noticed something flying over them: "What's that…a flying fish?"

* * *

><p>Caprico dropped hundreds of spheres over the island, when they touched the ground the mages inside them were released. All of them ready to fight.<p>

All over the island, each member of Fairy Tail was dealing with the same situation; Mirajane defended the campsite with simple sleep spells, Pantherlily held the attacking mages at bay while Levy took care of Gajeel, Lucy, Cana, Gray and Loke fought wave after wave nearby some ruins. Erza and Juvia stopped the search of the missing mages in favor of defending against the sudden arrival of dark mages. Finally, Elfman and Evergreen stood their ground against the ones attacking them. Amongst them, the remaining six Kin's of Purgatory touched down on the island.

Deep in the woods, Ultear searched for her target with a mild blush. "Finally, we shall be reunited…Zeref."

Whatever desire she currently had for Gray, Ultear couldn't deny that her obsession for the dark mage eclipsed it.

In another part of the forest, Zeref rested in the shade of a tree as he sensed the invading force.

"The beginning of another war?"

* * *

><p>Makarov finished charging Fairy Law and was ready to unleash it. No matter how many enemies arrived to the island he would wipe them all out in one move.<p>

"THREE!" clapping his hands together, Makarov casted "FAIRY LAW!"

"Stop." Hades stood outside on top of his ship, preparing the counter for Fairy Law "Grimoire Law!"

Makarov was stunned when he recognized just who was in front of him. In the meantime, Hades kept charging a similar magic to Fairy Law, the only difference was the dark color it emanated in contrast to the yellow glow of the Fairy magic.

"This magic is a nuisance, but I will cast it if you do not relent." Hades informed him "If that comes to pass, we shall both meet our end."

Makarov ended his magic, realizing it would be sure death for not only him but for his children on the island. "N-NO, IT CAN'T BE…MASTER PUREHITO!"

'It's been some time boy" Hades greeted his former student.

"Why…why are you attacking us?"

Hades ignored the question and sent magical chains at Makarov, and then he proceeded to swing him like a ragdoll despite his gigantic state. Cutting him lose, Hades let Makarov return to his original size and landed next to him.

Summoning his wizard saint robes, Makarov asked: "Why have you created a dark guild?"

"Aren't both the same side of a coin, Makarov?" Hades countered "This world is filled with things that cannot be classified as good or evil."

"Even if you are good or evil, the spirit of Fairy Tail will not falter."

Hearing his words, Hades couldn't contain a small laugh "this boy has learned to speak well!"

"Stop calling me boy!" Makarov replied "You are no longer a member of this guild. However, I don't wish to fight you. You will leave without fighting?"

Hades expression saddened, even if it was only a little "It breaks my heart as well, ever so lightly, that it has to be my hand that crushes Fairy Tail."

"You will not hurt this guild!"

"You dare, challenge me, boy?"

Unleashing their power, both light and darkness clashed in a storm of sparks between them before subsiding. And so began the fight of the current and former master of Fairy tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu dealt with the Grimoire mages with ease, numbers didn't matter to the dragon slayer.<p>

"What's wrong? Who's next?" Natsu looked around "I'm still pissed cause that guy changed my scarf color into black! I need to let lose some more steam!"

The remaining mages cowered in fear. "What's wrong with you? Why are you taking it up on us?"

"Why? You attacked my friends and my guild! That's why!"

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Charle asked to a very calm Lisanna.

"No need, Natsu can easily handle them all" Lisanna replied while she stood next to Wendy and Happy. Trough their bond she knew he needed to release some pent up frustration after what happened to his scarf, besides, she remained back to protect them in case one of them tried to attack her ward.

A masked mage dropped behind Natsu "Then, why don't you turn to ashes for all I care?" with that said, he unleashed a powerful fire attack upon Natsu. "Fire shot!"

Natsu grinned at the upcoming flames "Just what I wanted"

When the flames consumed Natsu, the masked mage prematurely celebrated his accomplishment. "That fire was hot enough to turn him into ashes. No matter what kind of fire mage he was, he shouldn't be capable of…"

The dark mages stopped cheering when the flames seemed to be consumed by a very much unhurt Natsu.

'W-What?"

"Thanks for the meal, now I'm all fired up!"

"D-Don't tell me: this is…Salamander Natsu!"

"Karyu no Yokugeki! (**Fire dragon's wing attack**)" grabbing his opponents, Natsu creates wings of fire and easily defeated the surrounding mages with ease. The remaining mages were literally shaking when they realized their magic power was nowhere close to that of Natsu, they were one step away from running for their lives.

"We can't compete with him! He's a monster!"

Natsu sent a harsh glare to the masked mage "Who are you calling monster?"

While the masked mages whimpered, a new arrival saved them "Enough! I said enough!"

Up on a cliff, a crazy looking blonde laughed. "Zancrow-sama!" the masked mages exclaimed.

"He's not someone you can fight against. Go find Zeref. I'll deal with him, no problem."

"Zeref?" Natsu and the others asked.

"I knew it, Grimoire heart's target…is the dark mage Zeref!" Charle voiced her conclusion. Natsu and Lisanna wondered if the man they met in the forest was truly Zeref.

Saved by the bell, the surviving dark mages started leaving: 'Well then, we shall leave you Zancrow-sama, you saved us. That guy is too strong. I still can't believe he's the salamander we have heard about"

Listening to their words made Zancrow mad "Wait! Idiots!"

The dark mages cowered at his words: "You said 'strong' right? Huh?"

"W-well…you s-see…it was a slip of words. Forgive us."

"There's no stronger guild than Grimoire, understand!" Zancrow stated "We are the strongest guild!" Black flames engulfed the remaining dark mages "Grimoire Heart doesn't need weaklings like you!"

Natsu and co. watched as Zancrow burned his comrades, while the burning men cried in pain Zancrow sickly laughed.

"You! You killed your own teammates!" Natsu yelled as the flames around him expanded.

Zancrow laughed and tossed some black flames at the dragon slayer. Instead of dodging it, Natsu stood his ground to receive it. Wendy, however, noticed something weird in the flames.

"Natsu-san! Dodge it!"

"Huh!" By the time Natsu realized it, it was too late; the black flames hit him and Natsu felt after so long what it felt to get burned. "I'- I can't eat them!"

"You are far too arrogant for a dragon slayer." Zancrow then launched a stronger attack, leveling the spot where Natsu stood.

"Natsu!" Lisanna feared the worst, but thanks to their connection she felt relieved to sense him alive, albeit slightly hurt. Wendy, Charle and Happy could not believe flames Natsu couldn't eat existed.

"You're trying to eat the flames of a god that surpasses dragons, how blasphemous." Zancrow said to a scorched Natsu "My magic is on a different level than yours. My magic is a killer of gods: its God Slayer Magic!"

"Lisanna, get them back to camp." Natsu said as he prepared to engage Zancrow "I'll hold him off."

"Natsu, I can help you!"

"Just go!"

Lisanna flinched, but did as he told her. Natsu felt bad for it but, even when he didn't want to admit it, his opponent was too powerful for him to face. If he had to divide his attention between fighting Zancrow and watching out for her he knew this fight would end fast for them.

Lisanna helped the wounded and quickly left the area; tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she held them at bay, knowing Natsu did what's best for them. An S-class mage often had to do the right thing, even if that meant taking the harder path.

"Nice girl you have there" Zancrow watched her retreating form "She will be a nice addition to Grimoire Heart, a concubine perhaps."

Zancrow's eyes widened when in an instant, Natsu crossed the gap between them and rammed his fist on the blond's face.

"SHUT UP!"

Zancrow rolled a good deal away before coming to a stop as he regained balance; wiping the blood from his lip he laughed "That's more like it! Show me what you can do, little gecko."

Natsu let his fists do the talk and unleashed a flurry of punches, while Zancrow did the same.

"Is this the limit of how strong a dragon slayer is?"

Natsu's attacks weren't getting past his defenses "What's with that name: god slayer? Did a god teach it to you or what?"

Zancrow laughed "Since Master Hades could be considered a god, this is the lost magic that was bestowed upon me by a god."

"So, it was a human that taught you." Natsu gained distance to prepare his next attack "I got a real dragon to teach me! Fire dragon's…!

"Fire god's…"

"Shimmering Flame!"

"Flame spirit!"

Natsu put all of his power behind his shimmering flame, but Zancrow slowly surpassed him. Now it was Natsu's turn to be sent flying back.

Landing on top of some rocks, Natsu prepared his counterattack: "Fire dragon's roar!"

Zancrow merely laughed as the flames got closer "Did ya know, it was the gods that gave humans the gift of fire? Fire wasn't born from humans or dragons…but from a God!"

As he finished saying that, Zancrow swallowed Natsu's flames, leaving the dragon slayer perplexed.

"Let me show you a real roar: Fire God's Howl!"

Natsu had no time to react and remained frozen in place as the black flames hit him, the attack was so powerful he was sent flying down the cliff onto the forest below. Watching his demise, Zancrow did the only thing that came to mind: laugh like a maniac.

* * *

><p>"Wendy, can you get back to camp on your own?"<p>

"Why? Were are you going?" Wendy asked, seeing the concerned expression of Lisanna.

"Natsu...he needs me."

Charle knew of the bond, so she understood. "Go to him, we're almost there anyway. We can make it from here by ourselves."

Even if she was worried about her boyfriend, Lisanna was doubting letting them alone: "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Aye! I'll make sure Wendy and Charle are protected." Happy offered, reassuring Lisanna.

Reassured by their words, Lisanna headed to where Natsu was located. she had a bad feeling, like a bad omen was upon Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" after the fall, Natsu found himself crawling down a path "It's been a while since I've felt fire that was as hot as that."<p>

Picking up a familiar scent, Natsu willed himself to stand up and make it to the origin. Once he got there, Natsu forgot his injuries and ran up to the injured man: "Gramps!"

Makarov groaned as he heard someone calling him. Natsu reached him and tried to get a response from him: "Gramps! Are you alright?"

"Natsu, It that…you?"

Natsu kneeled next to Makarov "Damn, those are some nasty wounds. Who did this to you? Hold on: I'll take you to Wendy…Wait! It's bad to move you like this."

"Natsu…" Makarov spoke to get his attention "It's over, get everyone off the island, we can't win this battle."

"What are you talking about? Next time! Next time will definitely win!" As Natsu said that, images of his fight with Zancrow flashed before his eyes. No matter what he did, the god slayer outclassed him on every turn.

"Natsu…please…take everyone to safety…There are times…when we must…fall back."

"Uhihi. Listen to him; he knows what he's saying."

Natsu trembled as that voice reached his ears. Zancrow emerged from the clearing, ready to end their fight. "You got defeated by master Hades, isn't that right, Makarov? Uhihi"

Natsu stood back up and turn to face Zancrow, Makarov could see that the dragon slayer was trembling.

"Natsu, stop! You are no match for him."

"Even if I'm no match for him…" Natsu recalled Gildarts words:

"_Fear is not a weakness; it is a necessity for you to know your weaknesses so you can become stronger_"

Zancrow laughed at Natsu: "Look at you! You're sweating all over! Are you scared little lizard? Uhihi."

"Natsu…please go!" Makarov pleaded to him, but Natsu wasn't budging.

"This… is fear?"

Hearing him, Zancrow let out a maniacal laugh: "That's right! Fear! When people face something they can't face they turn immobile and accept their fate! Uhihihih!"

Zancrow laugh died when Natsu spoke the next words: "This is fear…but a different kind from the one Gildarts spoke of. This is fear that someone else will beat Hades before I do!"

"You're gonna defeat…Master Hades?" Zancrow asked in disbelief.

"Gramps; you promoted me to an S-class. I can't just leave…I won't leave you here! I won't!" After saying that, Natsu charged at Zancrow with a powerful blow. But the god slayer quickly recovered.

"Those flames don't hurt at all!" The god slayer got over the initial shock of what Natsu said and punched the dragon slayer in the gut, followed by a high kick that sent Natsu tumbling down.

"Stop it!" Makarov pleaded, seeing the beating one of his children was getting. Natsu fought valiantly, but Zancrow's flames were too much.

"Darn it!" Natsu thought he had him when he slammed a giant tree over Zancrow, but a moment later the god slayer ignited it and reappeared unharmed.

"I told you: the flames of a god love to eat mages!" Creating two flame mandibles, Zancrow trapped Natsu "Fire God's Feast!"

Makarov could only watch as Natsu screamed in pain; the black flames were on a different level than his own, he couldn't even eat them.

"You can't eat the flames of a god with the power of a dragon. I told…" Zancrow stopped when a large hand, courtesy of Makarov, began squeezing the life out of him.

"Don't try to hurt children in front of their parents! I will crush you until there's nothing left!"

"You still had that much power inside you?" Zancrow surrounded himself with his black flames in an attempt to get free from Makarov's grasp "If you don't let me go, your arm will not have much left of it!" Even when Makarov cried in pain he intensified the pressure on the god slayer.

"Gramps!" Natsu tried to get free of the black flames to help him, but each time he tried to eat them he felt like his insides were melting.

"_Use Yamato_"

Natsu stopped and searched for the source of that voice, it sounded exactly like the man from before. "Where are you?"

"_Just use it_!" Vergil's voice echoed inside his head. If Natsu was to be honest, he was scared to use the sword ever since the last time he used it. Hearing Makarov in pain, Natsu put his fears aside and reached for Yamato.

Vergil smirked when Natsu put his hand on his sword. "Finally"

The moment Natsu touched Yamato; he felt his world vanish into unconsciousness, moments later a sinister smirk appeared on his face.

"Let me go old man!" Zancrow kept intensifying the flames when the fire dome trapping Natsu dispelled "What the…?"

Using Yamato, Natsu was somehow able to cut the fire dome. Both Zancrow and Makarov noticed something different with the dragon slayer: blue flames surrounded him instead of the usual ones, his expression seemed colder and the smirk on his face hid an evil intent behind it.

Taking the opportunity, Zancrow got free when Makarov was distracted. Once he was a safe distance he faced the dragon slayer: "So you escaped my flames huh? Don't think those blue flames will fare any better against mine! Uhihihi!"

Natsu/Vergil scoffed "You're annoying. Quiet!"

Zancrow stopped laughing, enraged by the order "Who do you think you are to order me?"

"I am your death." Natsu/Vergil grabbed the hilt of Yamato and faster than the eye could follow he sent dozens of slashes down at Zancrow, he re-sheathed Yamato before the slashes reached the obnoxious blond. Acting on pure instinct, Zancrow jumped back and avoided certain death, but not without several deep cuts.

"Who are you?" Zancrow clutched a particular deep cut on his stomach "you're not that slayer…" As he looked up, Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Before he even started looking around, Zancrow found repeating the same words from his deceased comrades when Yamato stabbing him from behind. "Y-You're… a monster!"

"Wrong." Natsu's once peaceful eyes were now glowing red "I'm a devil."

* * *

><p>A. N.<p>

As you can see, Vergil is the latest addition to the story. I thought it would be an interesting twist, but that doesn't mean this is a full crossover with Devil May Cry. More about his true purpose will be revealed in future chapters.

For now he's only trying to control Natsu from inside out.

You might have noticed I skipped some fights (Gajeel vs those guys and Makarov vs Hades) but I found it a waste of time to write them since they won't change that much from canon. However, if a lot of people ask me to write them… I still won't! Hehe. Only fights that involve certain characters will make the final cut.

Now, onto some reviewers:

**Ryvius**: I have some ideas for Flare, but sadly they'll have to wait till they reach the grand games arc. Although, I have toyed with the idea of a oneshot. Vergil will be a regular character in future chapters (just hope his inclusion onto the story is not too farfetched). Thanks for the review.

P.S. You remembered to sign your review this time!

**Darkness's Blade**: Thanks a lot man, it's always nice to get a praise (I only hope more people would follow your example instead of just adding to story alert …)

**Andysteve1311**: Hey, thanks a lot man. I originally intended to have Juvia in Gray's little harem, but decided to just keep her as the adorable stalker she is. Once Lyon makes an appearance… well, let's see what happens.

**freowin**: There's a new arc I will unveil before the Grand games (instead of the filler arc the anime is currently airing). Thanks for the review.

**Glon Morski**: Yeah, last chapter was rushed, so with this one I took a bit more time and dedication. Read it and tell me what you think bout it?

**lokelucy11**; sorry for the lack of this pairing, but they will be back next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Bosstsuna27**: I think I already told you, but that idea of yours seems like a good story. Go for it!

**Hawner**: Yeah, Yamato is the sword Natsu owns; Vergil also has one inside Natsu's mind. Thanks for the review.

**Yuriski-1****st**: you guessed right! The owner is Vergil, but what relation he has with the Strauss family will be further explained later on. Part of it was revealed on this chapter.

**Stalker of Reactions**: Thanks for the chapter, hope you like this one too.

Until next chapter.

_Demonwithasoul_


	23. Tears and ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"Wrong. <strong>I'm a devil<strong>."

With a sword sticking out of his chest Zancrow surrounded his body with black flames in an attempt to free himself from Natsu's blade, but instead of causing damage it only amused the possessed Natsu. The blue flames surrounding him nullified any damage he might get.

In battle, Vergil fights his opponent with cold efficiency. If he wanted to, Vergil would have finished with the blond mage a long time ago.

"Tell me: why are you attacking this island?" Vergil asked with a serious expression.

"You already kn…aaahhhrg"

Zancrow coughed blood when Vergil/Natsu twisted the blade, almost making the dark mage pass out from the sheer pain.

"I won't ask again."

Zancrow was confused since the dragon slayer already knew the reason, but answered anyway "Fine! Fine! Where came here looking for Zeref!"

"Zeref?" Vergil mused for a moment "Who is that?"

Even with Yamato trough his chest, Zancrow managed to laugh at Vergil's ignorance: "Uhihi…you're really ignorant, aren't you? Zeref is the greatest dark mage from this world! It's no surprise a small gecko like you don't …. "

Vergil kicked Zancrow off Yamato, sending the god slayer crashing down in a puddle of his own blood. With a swift swing, Vergil removed the blood from his sword while he thought on the foreign concepts of this world. "_Zeref, Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart? How long has it been_?"

Ignoring the crawling blond, Vergil/Natsu approached a stream to look at his reflection. The half devil scowled at the sight of pink hair on his head. "Not _the color of a warrior, but I will change that_." Dipping his hand on the water he slicked his hair back. It still remained hideously pink, but at least it was more his style now.

Taking one last look at the forest, Vergil/Natsu decided to leave this island; this fight was not his concern.

"Natsu!"

Vergil/Natsu froze after hearing Lisanna, turning around he found himself in a grip hold from the petite yet strong girl.

"Natsu! Are you ok? I was so worried after I felt something strange with our bond." Lisanna muttered while clutching Natsu. If she had looked up she would have noticed the uncharacteristically slick back hair, or the red eyes.

Vergil, for his part, was losing the control he had over Natsu. "_This_ _girl…Why? Why can't I move_!" Even if she might be one of his descendants, Vergil would have removed her away from him without a second thought. Right now he started fading back while the dragon slayer returned.

"Li…sanna?"

Lisanna looked up after hearing Natsu and caught a glimpse of his red eyes before they returned to normal, followed by the dragon slayer slumping down unconscious. "Natsu!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The great world of magic..<em>." Gray thought as the words the goat man told them sunk in. If that ever came to be, almost 90 percent of the world population would die. "That's ridiculous! You need a better reason for attacking on someone else's turf like this!"

Before Gray could mold ice, Loke stepped in front: "Wait"

"Loke?" the blond stellar mage exclaimed, making Caprico truly notice her for the first time.

Not turning away from his opponent, Loke spoke: "I'll take care of this guy. If he's a member of the seven Kin that means there are six more guys somewhere on the island. You go find them."

"What are you talking about? All four of us couldn't even take him out together!" Gray exclaimed.

"That's because of his magic" Loke replied "He uses an ancient type of magic called 'human subordination'. Its magic that can temporarily weaken human's battle and magic power. It's also called 'Ruler's magic' "

In a flash of light, Loke changed into his dark suit. "But as a spirit, his magic doesn't work on me. You've probably already realized it, but he's a spirit too. Capricorn, the goat."

Gray and Cana were surprised by the revelation, but not as much as Lucy: "Then…"

"Please, don't say anything" Loke pleaded. "Capricorn! I'm requesting a one on one battle between spirits!"

"I see…" Caprico spoke "For a moment I thought you had forgotten you were a spirit yourself, Leo."

Ignoring him, Loke repeated his request to the group: "Please, everyone just go."

"But..."

"It's hard…but let's do as he says" Cana said to Lucy. Before Lucy could reply, Gray grabbed her and led her away from the battle.

"We can't fight against him with our magic lowered like that." Gray reasoned "Let's leave this to him!"

"But I have to be here for a spirit battle" Lucy argued, only to be silenced by Loke:

"JUST HURRY UP AND GO!"

Lucy was stunned by Loke's outburst; since she had met him he had never raised his voice against her. Releasing herself form Gray's grip, Lucy yelled back:

"Loke! You better come back to me! No matter what!"

Loke felt a smile forming on his face after hearing her words, raising his fist he started charging magic."Regulus, give me power!"

"That girl…" Capricorn started seeing the resemblance between Lucy and Layla and failed to notice Loke's attack until it was too late.

Lucy, Gray and Cana could only hear the beginning of the battle as they ran away from the battle. Lucy wanted nothing more than to be there and help Loke, but he was right: they needed to find the other Kin's and help their nakamas.

* * *

><p>"Evil Explosion!"<p>

Azuma saw the attack coming and summoned several large tree roots for protection. Mirajane didn't see that and thought she had won the battle but when the smoke dispersed Azuma revealed himself to be much intact.

"That's it! More!" Azuma said to her "Let us continue this fun battle."

Mira, in Satan soul, cursed under her breath "_My magic is running out, I won't be able to beat him_."

Resigning to her fate, Mira flew down and launched a final attack with all of her strength while Azuma did the same. Mira's fist connected with his face while Azuma punched her in the gut; by the looks of it, Azuma's attack carried the most force behind it. Mira dropped to her knees, her take over dispelling, while the black skinned man actually massaged his bruised jaw.

"It's been far too long since I had a good fight like this one" Azuma spat some blood "but, It seems you have reached your limit. What a shame."

Clutching her chest, Mira spoke: "Even If I wasn't able to defeat you, I have faith someone from my guild will be able to."

Azuma cocked his head in confusion: "After facing you I really doubt there is someone left in this pathetic guild that can offer me a challenge, however, there is still someone I wish to fight. The one that defeated Llyria: your sister, Lisanna"

Mirajane's eyes widened and looked up as Azuma took his leave. Summoning the remaining magic she had left she transformed one last time and lunged at him.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!"

Azuma dodged her attack with ease and retaliated with a harsh kick that sent Mira all the way back to the remains of the campsite. The girl dropped down completely knocked out.

Azuma once faced the former ace of Trinity Wraith, and while the blue haired woman was 'excentric' , Azuma recognized her as a strong warrior. After finding out she was defeated by Lisanna and Angel, the Kin of Purgatory was eager to face her.

Since Hades gave him orders to spare Angel, the celestial mage was excluded, which left Lisanna to face him alone.

* * *

><p>Wendy used her healing magic for the third time on Natsu but without success. Something was preventing her magic from working. Lisanna, Happy and Charle paying close attention after bandaging Makarov's wounds.<p>

Trying one last time, Wendy faced the same results: "I don't know why I can't heal him."

"Master's wounds are too deep for even your magic to heal them completely" Charle replied to her "but with Natsu I just don't know what's wrong."

"Natsu…" a teary Happy said looking at the slayer. Lisanna comforted the blue exceed as best she could while being in the same emotional state as him; she could still feel Natsu trough their bond so at least he wasn't dead, but that didn't alleviates her worries by much.

"Wen-dy…" Everyone turned to look at Makarov as he regained consciousness.

"Master!"

"Natsu's scarf…It's under a curse. Your healing magic won't work… until you restore it to normal…"

"Save your strength master, we shall help Natsu." Charle replied to the aged man. Hearing that, Makarov returned to sleep.

Meanwhile, Wendy was unsure how to remove the curse from the scarf. Seeing this, Lisanna grabbed Wendy's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry Wendy, you can do it. I'll lend you some of my magic power to help you."

"You don't have to Lisanna-san"

"I Insist" Lisanna said with a small smile, which Wendy found herself returning. Grabbing one of her hands they put the other one on top of Natsu's scarf and began the cleansing process. Slowly, the black scarf returned to normal, and with it Natsu regained consciousness.

"Lis-chan, Wendy, what happened?"

Lisanna hugged Natsu before answering "Natsu, you don't remember anything?"

"Last thing I remember was facing that guy, Zancrow, and then everything went dark." Natsu said as he looked around. Zancrow was nowhere to be found, but there was a large trail of blood leading away from where he was fighting him. "_Did…did I do that_?"

Before he could ponder about it a familiar scent reached his nose and Natsu started smelling in Wendy's direction, making the young girl feel uneasy.

"Hey, don't start smelling her you pervert!" Charle's yells did nothing to deter him, nor did Lisanna's dark aura that started emanating from her.

"That scent." In one quick jump, Natsu was back on his feet "What is he doing here?"

"Who is he talking about?" Charle asked "Wendy, do you know who he is talking about?"

"I don't know. The aromas are all mixed up; I can't tell one from the other."

Hearing Wendy's explanation, Happy asked: "Natsu, who are you smelling then?"

Turning to his companion, Natsu said "That guy from Garuna Island."

"Garuna Island?"

"Aye, it's a complicated story" While Happy gave the small version of it, Natsu looked all around until stopping.

"It's close!" Without warning, the dragon slayer left the group and started running to an unknown location.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's call did not stop the slayer. Sighing at her boyfriend's antics she focused on the matter at hand. "Wendy, can the master be moved on his current state?"

"Uh…he's stable, if we make sure to be careful we can get him back to camp."

"Ok then" using her take over magic, Lisanna transformed into a large rabbit and the exceeds helped Wendy put Makarov on top of Lisanna. As they started the slow trip back to camp, Lisanna kept feeling something was definitely wrong with Natsu but they had to take care of the master first.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how about if we split up and look for the seven Kin?"<p>

Cana's suggestion caught Gray by surprise "Huh?"

"No way! I don't want to be left alone!"

"It's alright Lucy, I'll protect you." Cana said as she embraced her from behind. Gray started sweating at the sight of Cana's body molding next to Lucy.

"How about splitting into two groups then?"

"What, you mean you don't wanna hear our girl talk?" As she said that, Cana groped Lucy's generously large breasts, sending Gray's dirty imagination flying.

"Is…Is that really what you do?" Getting a grip, Gray calmed down "I don't think dividing our power would be best here, though."

"I want to eliminate the enemy as quickly as possible, so that I can continue on with the exam." Ignoring the dark look that crossed over Gray, Cana added "That's why we need to split up. Or are you scared to go alone, Gray?"

The ice mage sent Cana a mild glare but relented after a few moments: "Fine. Do what you want."

Lucy watched the exchange with a worried look: "_Gray_"

"Just be careful, you two." As he said that, Gray took his leave.

"You too." Cana replied, but the ice mage was already gone. Ignoring the tug at her heart, Cana started walking down another path with Lucy on tow.

"Cana, It's not my business or anything but, is something going on between you and Gray?"

"No, nothing I can think of" Cana lied to Lucy "He's just mad because I beat him, that's all."

"Oh…" Lucy was not fooled one bit, but decided to leave it like that. They had more pressing matters at hand.

After several minutes walking, Cana decided to start a conversation. The topic being Lucy's theory about where was Mavis grave located.

"_It's pretty farfetched…but she might be right_."

While Lucy was distracted, she failed to notice Cana reaching for one of her cards, specifically a spell card to put someone to sleep. The celestial mage didn't know what hit her, and soon found herself victim of the sleeping effects.

"Thank you, Lucy" After making sure Lucy was safe, Cana made her way to the E route, the place where Mavis grave was supposedly located. Taking one last look at her partner, Cana couldn't help the feeling of regret inside her. "Forgive me."

That was now two people close to her she had screwed, but in her mind she was determined to become an S-class mage.

If she had stayed a bit longer, she would have seen the person approaching Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy cursed for the third time for her current predicament; after Loke stayed behind she had somehow lost track of Gray and Cana, leaving her wandering alone for the last few hours. A twig breaking alerted her of another presence nearby.<p>

"Who's there?"

The blond mage looked around, trying to find the origin of the sound, when from the bushes her celestial counterpart emerged.

"Angel! Thank god!" While Lucy still felt awkward around her former foe, having the celestial mage around was better than nothing "I lost track of Gray and Cana…"

"Andromeda!"

Lucy found herself tied by countless chains, courtesy of a sad looking Andromeda. "What's are you doing!"

Angel was unable to meet her gaze; instead she focused on the ground: "Caelum!"

With a move from her hand, Caelum appeared and started charging its main attack. Knowing what was next, Lucy tried to reach for her discarded keys but the chains restrained her movement, leaving her powerless against her. With tears forming on the brim of her eyes, Lucy pleaded to Angel.

"Please! Don't…!"

"Forgive me"

When Caelum fired, Lucy's body was easily penetrated by the energy beam. Dropping to her knees, Lucy's pained expression morphed into Karen right before Angel.

"Murderer!"

"Noooooooo!" Angel screamed as the memories from long ago. Looking around she found herself resting against a tree.

"It was a dream" a shaking Angel stood up, fearing no one but herself. If she dreamed something like that, then deep down in her mind she was a murderer after all.

"No! I won't go down that path! Never again!" with newfound resolve, Angel grabbed her Keys and went to join the others. Mest and Azuma's offer put her on a difficult position, but she realized there was a third choice she hadn't considered.

* * *

><p>After tripping down a hill, Natsu rubbed his sore back and found the strange man from before.<p>

"It's him…"

From Natsu's memories, Vergil knew that man was the so called Zeref. Natsu felt Yamato vibrate as the half devil tried to take control of Natsu.

"_What the_…?" Natsu was still oblivious of the past events involving Vergil's possession over him, and so was unaware what the vibration means. As he reached for Yamato, a tree suddenly erupted from beneath him.

"There was a little sprout there. I just led it to the future with my arc of time."

Natsu searched for the source of the voice until his eyes landed on Ultear sitting on top of the tree branch where Zeref was.

"Where will your future go? Natsu Dragneel."

"I can smell it…you're that guy! The one who used Lyon's group on Garuna Island." Pointing a finger he added: "So you're a cross dresser!"

Unshaken by his deduction, Ultear presented herself: "This is my true form. I'm the leader of the seven Kin of Purgatory: Ultear Milkovich. Don't tell me you're after Zeref too?"

"Zeref!" Natsu already knew this guy was Zeref, but now he had confirmation "This guy is Zeref!"

"I won't let you have him, though. He's mine"

"I don't need him! You two hurt my friends! I'm never going to forgive you all!" Natsu started climbing the tree where she was located.

"Oh really? Then I need to return what I owe you." Ultear's calm expression morphed into a maniacal one "This time I'm serious."

Using her orb, she stopped Natsu's climbing, later the slayer found himself surrounded by hundreds of similar orbs.

"Each orb represents possible futures, parallel worlds. I can imagine an infinite number of futures, compress them. And point you towards only one."

"Flash Forward!

Natsu's screams echoed all around as Ultear sent the orbs flying straight at him. "But the fun has only started."

* * *

><p>After returning to camp, Lisanna was shocked to find in what state her sister was, not only her but Gajeel as well. While she tended to them, her brother Elfman arrived in a similar state carrying an unconscious Evergreen. After tending to their wounds, Lisanna remained by their side when Mira finally regained consciousness.<p>

"Mira-nee! I'm glad you're awake."

"Lisanna." Mirajane smiled, happy to see Azuma hadn't hurt her little sister. While they made small chat, Mira finally decided to reveal Azuma was responsible for the attack to the camp.

"Be careful Lisanna, he wants to fight you"

"Me?"

Nodding, Mira tried to sit but cringed as her wounds protested.

"Please rest nee-chan. You need to save your strength."

"You're worried about Natsu, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Lisanna asked while inside she flinched when her boyfriend received another harsh hit.

Mira smiled all too knowingly "I know more than what you are telling me."

Lisanna started sweating realizing Mira might know about the bond between her and Natsu. Dropping the matter for now, Mira closed her eyes and laid back to rest "Go to him, just be careful alright?"

Lisanna wanted to go find Natsu when that familiar feeling of dread came back, but she didn't want to leave her siblings just like that. Overhearing the conversation, Wendy and Lily approached her.

"It's ok. Mira and Elfman are out of danger; they only need some time to recover."

Lisanna was grateful for the young wind dragon slayer, her healing magic worked wonders. Stepping in front, pantherlily added "I shall keep an eye on the camp while you're out. Just be careful, those mages are still out there.

Lisanna nodded and headed out. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Azuma found her and she didn't want to risk fighting him nearby her siblings and the others.

* * *

><p>"Karyu no tekken!"<p>

Natsu smashed an incoming orb, only for 3 more to come up on its place. Jumping back trying to get distance between the orbs and him, Natsu filled his lungs with air and unleashed a dragon's roar to wipe out most of them.

"Not bad" with her arc of time, Ultear restored every last orb "but it won't be that easy."

Natsu tried to avoid another barrage of the blasted orbs, but he was getting tired and slower, plus his magic was getting low. "There's got to be a way to reach her."

"_Use_ _me_"

"wha…" Natsu stopped at the sound of that voice which leads him to be hit by an orb right on the face, sending the slayer down. Something Ultear enjoyed.

"_That's for the punch you gave me_" Ultear smiled, remembering their previous fight at Garuna Island. Her cheek was swollen for two full days after that.

As Natsu tried to get on his feet, every last orb converged on his position and kept him down with a vicious attack. After a while, Ultear stopped the attack to see the state Natsu was in.

"Had enough?" Ultear felt confident to drop down from the tree and approach Natsu. "I really couldn't care less for your pathetic life, just stay down and don't follow me." As Ultear approached Zeref she stopped by the sound of Natsu trying to get back up.

"I'm not done yet. You're not getting away just yet." Natsu said as he readied for another round.

"Fine! Have it your way!" By her command the orbs reappeared and went straight at Natsu, this time with the intention of taking him out permanently. As they zeroed in on his position, one of Natsu's arms moved with a life of its own and reached Yamato. Before Natsu realized it he was once again sidelined into darkness.

Ultear felt a change in the slayer and was too late to escape the blast radius that decimated her orbs, looking up she saw Natsu covered in blue flames. "_His aura...its different_." instead of the familiar orange glow, in its place a cold blue emanated from the flames around the slayer. His eyes shone red and the untamed pink hair was instantly slicked back with a few strands of white amongst it.

Ultear froze when Vergil gave her one glance with his red eyes before heading towards Zeref unmoving form. The half devil was curious about why was this man feared, to him Zeref didn't seem like anything special.

Ultear was woken from her trance when she realized where he was headed "Stop! I told you, Zeref is mine!"

Ignoring her, Vergil/Natsu reached for his sword.

"I SAID STOP!" Ultear tossed her orb at high speed towards the possessed slayer. With lightning fast reflexes, Vergil sliced the orb in half and re-sheathed Yamato. It was so fast Ultear didn't even saw when he used the blade.

"Don't do that" Said that, Vergil turned his back on her and resumed his way towards Zeref, leaving a furious Ultear behind.

"_How dare He! I'm the leader of the seven Kin, not someone he can just brush aside_!" Restoring her damaged orb she once again used her Flash Forward to send multiple orbs to attack him, thinking she had him she was shocked when Natsu/Vergil cut every last one of them in a flurry of slashes. Once he was done he sent her a stern glare and waved Yamato at her, by instinct she covered her face with her arms but didn't feel the blade cutting her.

"_Did he miss_?" Ultear got her answer when the top of her suit was sliced off, leaving her topless before him. Once her brain registered her current state of undress she quickly tried to cover her chest with her hands.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Vergil gave a low hmph at the blushing girl "Given your choice of attire I'm surprised you are embarrassed."

"Pervert!" A blushing red Ultear yelled at the stoic slayer. Never in her life had she been embarrassed like this.

Vergil for his part didn't knew why she was making such a scandal, it's not like he hadn't seen a naked female before. Noticing a shadow forming above he looked up to see a blond girl rapidly falling on top of him, followed by a large metallic man. The half devil sidestepped the girl, causing Lucy to hit the ground hard, and swiftly kicked Kain Hikaru away from his trajectory.

Lucy rubbed her sore rear and looked up to meet a familiar face "Natsu! Thank god it's you! Why didn't you catch me!"

Natsu ignored her as he kept his eye trained on the recovering Kain who was goggling at the topless Ultear. Feeling an extra pair of eyes upon her, Ultear remedied her current state of undress with her arc of time.

"Impressive. You can also restore your clothes." Vergil noted as Ultear blushed even more.

"S-shut up!" there was no way Ultear was going to forget this humiliation.

With no longer a show to peep, Kain now focused his hatred at the pair before him "_T-those two... How dare they prance around like a couple in front of me_!" the large man ranted on his head while saying to himself he wasn't jealous at all. "Ultear-sama, there's no need for you to bother yourself with those two, let me take care of them."

"Fine, I have to take Zeref anyway." It was half true, but another part was eager to get away from the dragon slayer before her. As she made a grab for the unconscious Zeref, Vergil/Natsu spoke:

"I do not remember giving you permission to leave." As he reached for Yamato, Kain jumped at him with the intention of attacking, forcing Natsu to dodge his attack. "Don't get in my way."

Lucy was surprised by Natsu's attitude but no more than by Ultear's declaration: "_Zeref? That's Zeref_?" The leader of the Kin wasted no time and ran away with Zeref in tow "Natsu, we have to stop her...Whaaa!"

Vergil was ignoring Lucy, but the moment her body collided with his he focused on her. He was not expecting her to attack him since she seemed to be an ally of his vessel. Lucy whined at her bruised side when her eyes bulged as Natsu pointed the tip of Yamato at her face.

"Why are you attacking me?"

Lucy was sweating bullets now "I-It wasn't on purpose, believe me!" She had little time to ponder about Natsu's strange behavior when she felt her body move against her will.

Vergil saw her motion and was about to deal with her when his arm failed to respond to his command. Lucy's body moved at an erratic pattern and kicked him in the shin. While he avoided her next attacks he once again tried to use his sword against her when he felt the same force opposing him again, realizing who was behind it he thought: "_Stop struggling, it is hopeless_."

Vergil got no response but felt Natsu's will of defending his Nakama's from all harm. While Kain explained how his dark magic worked as he demonstrated with Lucy, Vergil now knew how to end control over her.

"Fool" Reaching for Yamato he decided to take care of the voodoo doll when Natsu resisted him. "_I won't hurt her, trust me_"

Seeing trough Vergil how Lucy was being manhandled, Natsu conceded and allowed him full control for now. Smirking, Vergil vanished as Lucy tried to hit him and reappeared in front of Kain. In one quick move he unsheathed Yamato and slashed at his target before re-sheathing it, making Kain almost piss himself. While the large man thought he was cut in half by the deadly sword in fact it was Lucy's hair on top of his doll the one that was cut off. Checking his body for any missing limb he exhaled the air he was holding only to later feel a hard punch to the stomach that knocked the remaining air inside him.

Free from his control, Lucy's short celebration was postponed when she realized how close she was of being beheaded by Natsu "What the hell Natsu? You could have cut my head off!"

"I still can" Vergil replied, making Lucy shudder at his coldness. Before he could say more he clutched his head as Natsu struggled to regain consciousness. Deciding to deal with the matter in person, Vergil entered the dream world to face Natsu.

* * *

><p>The ground cracked as Natsu landed hard on it. Dream or not, it still hurt like fuck. Not that Natsu would like it any other way. After losing consciousness, Natsu found himself on top of a large tower that reminded him a lot to the tower Erza was a captive once. While he searched for a way back he started seeing glimpses of Vergil's match with Zancrow Ultear and Kain when suddenly the half devil appeared before him. And things carried from there on out.<p>

"What's wrong? Is that all?" The dragon slayer asked as he stood back up.

Vergil scoffed at the sight before him; for the last few minutes, which was the equivalent of who knows how long in the outside, the half devil had pummeled the dragon slayer without an ounce of compassion, but Natsu kept coming back for more.

What really pestered Vergil was the ever so present smirk on the pink head.

"_You do know how to throw a party_…"

Vergil recalled his reunion with a certain someone a long time ago, Natsu reminded him of his brother, acting carefree all the time while deep down taking each fight seriously.

"You must be a glutton for pain." Vergil's hand rested on Yamato "Care to try your sword skills again?"

"Hey wait! Fight me hand to hand." Natsu countered "you know my sword skill sucks compared to yours."

"I know" A smirk appeared on Vergil as he moved so fast, to the point Natsu couldn't follow, and delivered a series of slashes that left a heavily bleeding Natsu on his wake. The slayer struggled to regain his footing but before he was halfway there Vergil kicked him on the stomach, causing even more pain to Natsu.

"Had enough?"

Natsu stopped struggling and decided to lie down for a moment "You almost killed that guy." Punching the ground he made a small crater "You almost hurt Lucy!"

Vergil lifted an eyebrow almost imperceptibly as he recalled who Natsu was talking about: "but I didn't, she is fine. As for the annoying one, he was going to kill you and that old man. Why do you care?"

"Because that's not the way of Fairy Tail" Natsu replied "And you almost killed him…USING MY BODY! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO USE WHAT'S MINE ANYWAY!"

Vergil ignored the rambling slayer and put Yamato away, he was almost sure any damage his vessel sustained here would not apply to the outside world. Well, almost sure.

"AND YOU ALSO CHANGED MY HAIRSTYLE!"

"If I recall correctly: you have killed before"

Natsu stopped rambling as a look of regret flashed through his eyes: Jashin and Luzbel. To be honest, Natsu didn't care about the first since that guy almost took Lisanna's life while Luzbel was willing to sacrifice Mira, Angel and several innocent girls. "I know, but that doesn't mean a part of me doesn't regret taking a life."

"For what I've see, fighting is a daily basis for you. No matter how much you try, fighting will always be involved with death."

Natsu studied him for a moment, it seemed like Vergil truly believed on his own words. "There's always a way."

"There isn't" Vergil interrupted him "The sooner you accept that, the faster you'll realize power is everything. The stronger you are the better." Painful memories Vergil kept buried started surfacing, if he had only been more powerful maybe his mom…

"Enough!" Vergil exclaimed suddenly, before Natsu could utter a word he was savagely kicked of the tower to a bloody demise down below.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Not caring a bit about the slayer's wellbeing, Vergil sat cross legged and started meditating. Only trough meditation did time seemed to move faster for him while being trapped here. Moments later he realized his theory was correct when he could feel Natsu alive outside, with a large headache from where he hit his head on the fall.

"Annoying pink head"

* * *

><p>"Natsu. Are you alright?" Lucy asked when the slayer finally regained consciousness.<p>

"Sure!" The slayer grinned before Lucy wacked him in the head "What the hell Lucy!"

"Baka! What's wrong with you? Acting all cool, nearly cutting my head off!"

Natsu remained quiet, not having an excuse for what his other self did. Seeing his discomfort, Lucy changed subject. "Well, you did kinda help me so it's ok! Come on, we need to find the others."

"Right!" Natsu said, leaving his problem with Vergil for later. As they started heading back, Natsu felt something was going on with Lisanna.

* * *

><p>Lisanna stopped running after feeling Natsu's trough the bond, knowing that the slayer was alright she allowed herself a few minutes of rest.<p>

"What goddess do I owe, for allowing me a glimpse of such beauty…"

"huh?" Lisanna saw a strange man with pompadour silver hair and glasses "You're one of them, Grimoire mage, aren't you?"

Rustyrose seemed to sparkle as he spoke: "Is it fate? After dealing with a barbarian with white hair, a delicate white rose takes the spotlight?"

It took a moment for Lisanna to understand, but when she did she realized it was him who hurt Elfman "You! You hurt nee-san!"

"Brother? That beast was your brother?" Rusty said, giving Elfman for dead after their last encounter.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Elf-nee is very much alive. But I can't guarantee your well being" While Lisanna is known as a pacifist, when someone dares to hurt her family she doesn't hold back to get payback. That and Natsu's influence make her a bit more aggressive. Rusty just smiled, glad for such a fighting spirit in her.

"Lisanna!"

Both mages stopped and saw the new arrival, Lisanna being the first to greet her: "Angel! Where were you?"

"Long story, now we have bigger issues" The celestial mage said as she stood next to her partner and glared at Rustyrose.

"Another white rose, my heart beats louder…"

"God! What's with the cheap poems?" Angel said "Are you retarded or something?"

Rustyrose sweat-dropped at her blunt deduction "Anyhow, Master Hades told me to spare you, the only Fairy to survive the holocaust."

Hearing this confused Lisanna "What does he mean by that?"

"Long story, I'll tell you after we deal with him."

Seeing she had made a choice, Rusty spoke "What a shame that a rose must perish next to the weed. If you choose to remain a Fairy, so be it"

"Angel, get ready." After Elfman's brief explanation, Lisanna was expecting to fight the beast Belcusas, but Rusty created two amorphous gray bodies instead. Slowly, each one started taking the form of a female by the looks of it. As the bodies became more defined, Angel started trembling and Lisanna narrowed her eyes.

"I know about you, Fairies" Rusty began "What is more poetic, than your past coming back to end you."

In front of Rusty, an exact copy of Karen Lilica and Llyria stood ready to attack. Lisanna was sure the people before her were not real, but Angel was not so convinced like her. As Llyria licked her lips she lunged at Lisanna only to be speared by dozens of sharp roots. Everyone, even the fake Karen, was stunned by the turn of events.

"Rusty, deal with the traitor. I will face the demon's sister"

Lisanna clenched her fist as she recognized the man behind Rustyrose, the same one that had hurt Mirajane. Azuma.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

There, another chapter done. This one's a bit shorter than the last one, I apologize for that. While writing this I actually wrote two different chapters: this being one and the other after the time skip only showing flashbacks of the different scenes form canon. But, I realized most would be left out if I did that (Angel scenes, Gray and Ultear scenes, Vergil and Natsu,things like that) so I decided to finish this chapter instead.

After reading the last manga chapters I'm considering Yukino to join Natsu's small harem (she does fit the requirements) although I'm still don't know if I should make this story a harem fic or just focus on Natsu and Lisanna. Leave your feedback about it.

As for Vergil, I don't really consider this a crossover since the only element present from Devil may cry is Vergil and Yamato, don't expect Dante to make an appearance anytime soon. The question about the strauss family being descendants of Dante or Nero (Vergil's son) is still open for debate. About ao no exorcist, I haven't seen that anime. Is it good? Angel's predicament reached an anticlimactic decision, but she's still not off the hook just yet. The same could be said about Natsu and Vergil.

There's not much to say, whatever question or doubt you have leave a review. Another thing; feel free to request scenes or ideas you would like to see (If the idea is good enough I might consider it).

Once again, thanks for the reviews.

Until next time

_Demonwithasoul_

_P.S. Dont ask about the name of this chapter, I couldn't come up with anything so I decided to mix the name of some manga chapters._


	24. Frozen Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Lisanna braced herself as Azuma punched her, sending the dragon girl crashing through several trees. Regaining her balance, the takeover mage flipped through the air and using her legs she propelled herself to retaliate with a fiery fist. Azuma saw the attack coming and simply stopped the attack with his left hand.<p>

"Is that all? Your sister put a better fight than this."

Lisanna struggled to free her fist from his grip while Azuma mercilessly hit her with his free hand. Lisanna tried to block the punches he was sending her, but doing so with one hand proved to be a harder task than she had imagined. Desperate to free herself she increasing the flames on her hand until Azuma let go of her.

"Not bad" Azuma said as he contemplated his burned hand. The first real wound the Kin of purgatory had received, while Lisanna was in far worse condition.

"He's too strong! I won't be able to beat him" taking a glance to the left, Lisanna wondered how Angel was fairing.

"Karyu no Hoko!"

Both Azuma and Lisanna turned their attention to Natsu, who wasted no time in attacking the Kin of purgatory with his dragon's roar. Acting fast, Azuma raised several roots to protect himself from the flames.

"Natsu-kun!"

"Lis-chan!"

Standing side by side, no words were needed as the young couple focused their attacks on Azuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Frozen Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's just like Natsu; to run off to who knows where!"<p>

Erza decided not to comment about it; by the look Natsu had when she found them it seemed like the slayer was in a hurry to help someone, but refrain to just take off and leave Lucy all alone just like that. Fortunately for him, Erza had stumbled upon them and took it to herself to accompany the celestial mage back to the camp.

"And he didn't even say where...ouch!" Lucy crashed into an armored wall when Erza suddenly stopped. Massaging her sore back for the second time this day, Lucy stood up and was about to ask her why she stopped, when she noticed what was in front of her. "W-why is it only pouring like that over there?"

"It's because of that man" Erza answered as she prepared to battle. Lucy started feeling a gushing aura around Bluenote as he came closer to them.

"I wonder if you can fly…"

Erza and Lucy felt a crushing force weighing them down, using her enormous strength Erza was capable of standing up but it took a great deal out of her.

"Nope…still can't fly…"

* * *

><p>"The grave, it's glowing. What is this light?"Cana wondered as she stood before the final resting place of the first master of Fairy Tail. Cana reached the light only to be repelled by it, followed by a message appearing in the air:<p>

"**Once of the three great Fairy Magic's, Fairy Glitter, is sealed inside**"

"Fairy Glitter…What I want isn't magic! What about the test?" Cana was starting to lose her patience "I finally made it all the way here…I thought I would finally become an S-class! The last 12 years of my life were to culminate here in this test!"

Cana started remembering her last twelve years; after her mother passed away she discovered through her diaries that Gildarts was her father, so she went to Fairy Tail to find her dad, only for her to not be able to tell him who she really was. Each time she saw him it was only for a moment before he left to another job. As time passed, she found herself unable to tell Gildarts the truth.

Then one day, she found a way: the S-class trials

"Me?"

"Try your best"

Cana smiled as Gildarts wished her good luck "Ok!"

If she became an S-class, then she would be able to face her father. But she failed the exam four years in a row. Erza and Mirajane, who had joined the guild after her, managed to pass the exam while she fell back.

"Cheer up Cana, there's always next year"

Cana tried to smile at Gray's attempts to make her feel better "Thanks, I feel better already" her newfound love, alcohol, also helped a lot.

"Why do you even want to be an s-class? Sounds like a lot of responsibility to me"

A bit tipsy, Cana reasoned it wouldn't hurt to tell her friend the truth "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure"

Leaning closer, she whispered into his ear: "I want to be an S-class _hic _mage, so I can tell my father the truth"

"The truth?"

"Yeah" Cana was feeling the effects of the booze getting to her "Gildarts doesn't know it"

It took a moment for Gray to connect the dots "Wait a minute! You mean Gildarts is…"

Cana was not drunk enough to let Gray spill the truth just yet: "Shhhhhhh, what did I tell you!"

"Cana. You're chocking me!"

"Sorry"

Both teens remained quiet after that, Gray still processing what she had just confessed while Cana kept drowning her sorrow with booze.

"You can do it!"

"Huh?" Cana awoke from her depression and turned to Gray.

"You will become an S-class mage, I believe in you."

"Gray…" Tears threatened to escape her eyes after hearing him; it would have been the perfect moment if not for one thing: "Your clothes."

"Not again!" Looking down, the ice mage found himself wearing only his boxers and began his desperate search for his clothes as Cana laughed.

After that day, Cana's image of Gray changed forever; he was no longer just a friend, but someone closer to her. Before she realized it, she soon started growing feelings for him. The next years Cana tried to pass the exam, but just as before she fell short of reaching her goal.

"This will be my last try." Cana said to Lucy that night "If I fail, I will leave Fairy Tail."

"Let me be your partner, Cana!" Lucy exclaimed, shocking the card user "There's no way you're going to quit the guild!"

"Lucy!"

A beeping sound woke Cana from her memories as the card she gave to Lucy started blinking, the card was special in the fact it alerts Cana when Lucy is in danger.

"_If we get separated during the test and this card lights up I'll come to help you_"

Cana recalled the moments when Lucy helped her during the test, only for her to betray her trust and abandon her like that. Dropping down to her knees, Cana cried regretting the choices she had made.

"No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I never meant to betray my comrades! It doesn't matter if I don't become an S-class mage! And it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel…I just want to protect my friends!"

Plunging her hand into the light she endured the pain "I don't need anything else! As long as everyone is safe! Even If I can't be a part of this guild! My heart will always be in it! So please…Lend me the power to protect the guild!"

With tears streaming, Cana voiced her feelings "I love this guild"

"_Mistakes aren't made to lock your feelings away and hold them back… They're made to support one's heart as it grows_!"

"This voice…"

"_Go forth… I have bestowed Fairy glitter upon you_"

Cana's arm glowed as the mark of Fairy glitter appeared on it. "Master Mavis. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Angel cried in pain as Karen's whip cut into her tender flesh. From the beginning of the fight, the fake Karen had freed Angel from her keys, leaving the celestial mage defenseless against her.<p>

"As a Fairy, your fate is to be devoured by me" Rustyrose said as he watched the spectacle his creation was giving him. Angel would have replied, but she was too busy crying in pain.

"_Lisanna, forgive me. I won't be able to make you an S-class_" As Angel took a glance to where Azuma had taken Lisanna, Karen kicked her from behind, sending Angel to the ground. Once there, Rustyrose's creation began a savage attack with her whip. Her feather dress was now reduced to bloody rags, while it seemed 'Karen' was enjoying every last moment of it. Kneeling down, Karen grabbed hold of Angel's hair and hoisted her up.

"I'm not done yet, you must suffer more for that you did to me."

"Then do it!"

Karen was not expecting this answer from the broken girl, she was hoping for the white haired girl to beg for mercy, not to ask her end. With tears streamed down her cheeks, Angel spoke:

"What I did to you is unforgivable. I deserve to die."

Karen doubted for a moment and turned to her creator as if asking what to do. Rustyrose just smiled at Angel's declaration "Grant this Fairy's last wish."

With a dark smile, Karen coiled the whip around Angel's neck and proceeded to strangle the weakened girl.

"_Natsu-kun..._" Angel's last memory was of the dragon slayer she had learned to love. Just as she was losing consciousness, a blinding light emanated from somewhere and removed the fake Karen away from her.

"Angel, get up!"

Angel coughed up a bit and raised her head to see who had saved her: "L-Loke?"

The celestial spirit was in bad shape, but not as much as she was. "Remember what I said to you: even when we don't have a contract, I will still come help you when you need me." turning to her he gave her a smile" That's what nakamas do for each other"

"...Thanks" A flood of emotions rushed through Angel at that moment. Regaining her keys she stood behind Loke as he kept Karen at bay.

"Angel, we are both responsible for Karen's death however, death is not the answer. I once gave up, but thanks to Lucy I realized that I was taking the easy way out. We must live to atone for our sins." Facing 'Karen' one more time he added "I will deal with her, but you must defeat that man."

Angel watched as Loke tackled Karen, charging what was left of Regulus he sacrificed himself to take out the fake Karen knowing Angel would not be able to bring herself to do so, even when this was a fake copy.

Using what was left of his power, Loke started fading back to the spirit world: "_Almost all of my magic power is gone; I won't be able to return for a while. Forgive me Lucy_..."

Meanwhile, Rustyrose laughed at the turn of events: "How sad it is, for that spirit to sacrifice his life. I can just recreate 'Karen' as many times as I want. The fool."

Angel wiped the tears from her eyes while Rustyrose kept talking trash about Loke's sacrifice. "Shut up! You have no right to talk about him like that!" With renewed vigor, Angel grasped her third silver key "Open the gate of the dragon: Seiryu!"

Thunder flashed through the sky as a blue Chinese dragon emerged from the clouds, the massive beast puffed air from his nostrils as it zoomed on its prey.

"No way! Silver keys don't have that much power!" As Rusty said that, a feeling he hadn't felt in ages swelled up inside him "_I-Is this f-f-fear_!"

While the arc of embodiment magnified the user's power when in fear, even he knew it was pointless against a celestial spirit like that. The large dragon roared and began gathering air as Angel gave him the order to attack:

"Seiryu! Megiddo Roar!"

Seiryu unleashed a devastating dragon's roar, as powerful as Natsu or Gajeel's, that sent the Kin of purgatory far away. The dragon's wake leveled a good deal of the surrounding trees before dispelling back to the spirit world, and leaving Angel without an ounce of magic in her being.

"Thanks... Seiryu." Angel fell down as the drain of summoning such a spirit left her in a weakened state. The celestial mage looked at the clouded sky as the rain kept pouring down. "Natsu-kun, Lisanna, I hope you're ok."

* * *

><p>Gray looked at his wrist where that strange mark was once located, when it was present he could have sworn he felt Juvia and someone else through it, that and a great deal of pain inflicted upon the water mage. But now it was gone.<p>

"Juvia..." Gray put aside his concern for the girl for the moment; he needed to see if that woman that resembled Ur was still nearby. Taking a glance, he only saw that man she was carrying sprawled on the ground. "Shit! Where did she go?"

"Gray Fullbuster" Hearing her voice behind him, Gray jumped back and stood ready for anything she might pull.

"You!" now closer, he realized she was the same girl he had saved back at Trinity Wraith. But what was she doing here? As a member of Grimoire Heart no less.

"You might have realized it already, I am Ur's daughter. Relax; I'm on your side."

"What do you mean?"

Ultear's eyes softened as she looked straight to his eyes "Gray... I've wanted to meet you for a long time now. Only you can grant Ur's last will"

"I don't understand what you are telling me. For starters, why are you a part of Grimoire Heart?"

"I'm not. After discovering one of Ur's old diaries I discovered the truth" Looking away from him she spoke "Hades was the one that killed my father"

Gray's eyes widened at this revelation, taking a moment for the info to sink in she continued "In a fit of rage, my mother pursued Grimoire Heart for years. For that she created Iced shell, the magic capable of defeating Hades. After I learned the truth, I took it to myself to infiltrate Grimoire Heart and destroy him, but I was unable to cast that spell."

Ultear met Gray's gaze "Only you are capable of fulfilling Ur's wish, as well as my own. Cast Iced shell and defeat Hades. Believe me; I wished there was another way, I really do."

"I'll do it" Gray clenched his fists as he spoke "But I'm not doing it for Ur or for you, I'm doing it for my guild."

"Thank you, Gray" with that said; Ultear picked Zeref's unconscious body "I'll take Zeref off this island to seal him."

Sharing one last look, both parted ways as Gray headed to face Hades while Ultear took Zeref.

* * *

><p>Once she got Fairy glitter, Cana rushed to the aid of Lucy and Erza, but even with her help, Erza was unable to hit Bluenote. Each time the armored mage tried to reach him, Bluenote would stop her by increasing the gravity over her. The same happened with each sword she tossed at him. Cana was not faring any better; even when she attained Fairy glitter, her magic level was too low to effectively use it against him. When Cana thought she had him, Bluenote compressed the ground below him to escape her Fairy Glitter.<p>

"Did you know, your 'magic' can be taken away, even after you're killed" Bluenote said as he stood in front of Cana "I wasn't able to fly either"

"Cana! Run!" Lucy pleaded as she kept struggling with the magic pinning her down. Erza was crawling towards Bluenote, but she would be unable to reach him before it was too late.

"Now, fall into the depths of hell"

Cana closed her eyes and made peace with herself: "_Goodbye…Father…Gray_…"

The finish blow never came as Gildarts barely made it and launched Bluenote away from her. Opening her eyes, Cana found a very pissed off Gildarts facing Bluenote.

"_Fa…ther_…"

* * *

><p>"Two against one" Azuma stood above a large branch as Natsu and Lisanna got ready to attack "Fair enough."<p>

"Oy! Don't take us for granted!" Natsu yelled at the black man after hearing him.

"Natsu, that man hurt Mira-nee, he's stronger than you think" Lisanna said as she touched his arm in an attempt to calm him "We must be careful."

"Listen to her; S-class or not, you are still inferior to me"

"What did you say?"

"_Relax, he's trying to get you riled up_" Vergil commented from within Natsu. Not that the slayer was about to listen.

Looking from one to the other, Azuma reached a decision: "I had great hopes about the one that defeated Llyria, but she is even weaker than the demon" At this, Lisanna growled in anger "But, perhaps the two of you can offer me a better challenge." Azuma then started merging with the trees to the astonishment of the mages present.

"Where are you going coward! face us!"

"In due time, dragon slayer" Azuma's voice came from within the trees as they felt like the entire forest was shaking. Slowly but sure, the great Tenrou tree was being uprooted right before their very eyes. While the young couple was fine, everyone else was losing their magic power. Gildarts fight with Bluenote took a turn for the worse, while those injured were at great risk now that the divine protection of the tree was removed. Even Vergil felt the restrains that imprison him inside Natsu getting weaker. Natsu and Lisanna were stunned when the once great tree toppled over and fell into the ocean.

His task completed, Azuma emerged from within the trees to where a pissed of Natsu waited for him.

"What have you done!"

"I took all the magic power from the island for myself and with it the magic power of each member of Fairy Tail. Without the tree, the divine protection that protected you from death is gone."

"You what!" Lisanna was worried; she was wondering how the master could have survived when she saw his wounds, but now she realized it was due to the Tenrou tree, if so then her brother and sister were in grave peril.

"You bastard!" Natsu ignited his body on fire and Lisanna used her dragon take over.

"As you can both see, only you have retained your magic. Defeat me and I shall return everyone's magic back. Fail to do so, and everyone will slowly die."

"Why you!" The slayer wasted no time and jumped to attack Azuma, but the dark mage swiftly dodged the fist aimed at him and was about to retaliate when he saw the slayer smirking; Lisanna waited above and hit Azuma square in the head with her flame sphere. As Azuma fell down, Natsu jumped and unleashed his fire dragon's roar on the knocked out mage. The crater Azuma created when he slammed the ground became an inferno of flames, as Natsu and Lisanna watched on.

"Did we get him?" Lisanna's question was answered when she and Natsu were engulfed by his Tower burst. Even when both were resistant to flames, this did nothing to reduce the pain they felt by the attack. Natsu tried to stand up, but another sea of flames covered them.

"I admire your persistence, but this ends now" A shirtless Azuma revealed himself before them, aside for some small burns the Kin of purgatory was mostly unscratched.

"Stories about you tell of your fabled dragon force, before you die I would like to witness such power." Seeing that the slayer was still struggling to regain his footing, Azuma turned to the unconscious Lisanna "Perhaps further motivation is needed."

With a single thought, vines encircled Lisanna and held her in place, followed by a timer appearing over her body.

Using what was left of his strength, Natsu stands up and glares at him: "Let her go! Your fight is with me!"

"Then show me your dragon force! In 5 minutes those wines will detonate and kill her, unless you defeat me!"

The mere thought of losing Lisanna again drove Natsu to recover his strength, but he was still unable to reach dragon force. As he punched and kicked at Azuma, the dragon slayer kept a constant eye on the timer.

"_3:21 left! I need to finish him soon_"

"What are you looking at?"

Natsu got distracted and was unable to block the kick aimed at him. As he clutched his bruised side, Azuma followed the kick with a chain burst, sending the slayer back to the ground. Natsu crawled until he could see the timer that determined Lisanna's fate.

"57 seconds..." Vergil tightened his grip on Yamato as he watched the seconds tick away. For some reason he felt a longing for the girl, a need to protect her like a father would for his child. Seeing no option, he put his pride aside and allowed his vessel to feel his despair.

"_What is this_?" Natsu felt Vergil's impotence of not being able to protect Lisanna and could actually see the spirit form of the half devil next to him.

"Natsu: Grab Yamato and use my power. Don't let her die!"

Natsu nodded to Vergil, earning a confused look from Azuma. The moment Natsu touched Yamato he felt an overwhelming surge of power around him. His flames came back to life before turning blue. Scales appeared all over his body and one of his eyes turned red as he reached a level above dragon force.

"_This is...dragon force_?" Azuma found himself mesmerized by Natsu's transformation. He had never heard of blue flames involved in it.

With Yamato, Natsu sent a wave of energy towards Azuma; the sheer force behind the attack was able to push the Kin of purgatory away while Natsu reached Lisanna as the timer reached his last seconds.

"_He won't be able to save her_" With less than 10 seconds left, Azuma gave them both for dead. But he was surprised once again when Natsu/ Vergil cut the vines holding Lisanna in place, not once touching her with the edge of his blade, followed by him scooping her bridal style and jumping away to escape the blast radius. "_Impossible_!"

Lisanna groaned and opened her eyes to see her savior: "Nat-su?"

"That's me!" Natsu grinned while Lisanna was transfixed by his mismatched eyes: both were dragon like, but one of them was a glowing red courtesy of Vergil. Putting her down, Natsu's grin faded as he openly glared at Azuma: "Lisanna, stand back. I'll deal with him."

Even when the malice surrounding Natsu was not directed at her, Lisanna found herself intimidated by the slayer. Azuma clutched his bleeding chest and marveled at the dragon slayer. "Astonishing!"

Natsu/Vergil covered Yamato with blue flames and in the blink of an eye reappeared in front of Azuma to slash him, ending what fight was left inside the dark mage. It was a long fall for the Kin of purgatory as Natsu/Vergil watched on.

"That wound is not lethal, now restore everyone's magic! Or I will kill you." Natsu/Vergil commanded at the same time; their voices overlapping each other as they spoke. Vergil would have killed him on a whim, but they needed him alive to help the others.

"His body!" Lisanna watched as Azuma's body started melding into the trees.

"It's a side effect from my lost magic. I overused its limits."

"What about the others?" Natsu/Vergil asked.

"Don't worry, I kept my promise" Azuma managed to smile before fading away "your guild, is quite remarkable"

Before their eyes, Azuma turned into a tree himself and with it the magic he had taken from everyone returned to where it belongs.

Without a reason to stay, Vergil receded back into Natsu's subconscious. "Thanks for the help, Vergil"

"Hn" Vergil's spirit form vanished from Natsu's view as the slayer felt the weakening effects of using Yamato.

"Natsu!" Lisanna helped him as he was about to fell down due to exhaustion. With her help, Natsu watched as Azuma's body transformed into several trees while also restoring the magic to the island. Everyone affected was recovering and Gildarts managed to defeat Bluenote Stinger once and for all.

* * *

><p>"They did it" With her magic restored, Angel could feel the presence of her beloved dragon slayer and Lisanna just up ahead. Using a branch for support, she began her long way over to them. If things keep up, they might escape the island alive after...<p>

"Look what we have here!"

Angel froze when she recognized that voice, the one Kin she had wanted to avoid. "Zancrow!"

Angel had met the crazy blond during the occasional meetings of the Balamb alliance; when she was a dark mage she felt unease in the presence of the psychotic slayer, now that she was a Fairy tail mage the feeling only got worse.

"You remember me! I'm touched...traitor. Uhihi"

Too weak to fight, Angel recurred to another tactic: "Traitor? What do you mean? Azuma offered me a place in Grimoire Heart"

"O rly? Then just a while back I didn't see Rustyrose being defeated by you then, huh?"

Angel reached for her Keys, but Zancrow beat her to it by ramming his fist into her gut. The celestial mage spat some blood as the crazed blond laughed "If there's something I really hate, that's a traitor. And the flames of a god enjoy burning traitors"

Angel tried to limp away, but she knew it was pointless to escape. Zancrow's black flames trapped her in a dome where her screams of agony could not be heard.

* * *

><p>Meredy was wondering what compelled her to save her opponent; she could have easily left Juvia behind, but after their fight she felt drawn to the water mage.<p>

"Meredy!"

"Ultear!" Meredy noticed she was carrying someone "Is that really…?"

"That's right!" Ultear confirmed her suspicions. "It's Zeref" Dropping him she added: "there's been a change of plans: we're leaving this island'

"Eh? But I haven't found Gray yet!"

"He's not our enemy" Ultear's serene expression turned into a maniacal one "He's our trump card!"

Meredy was confused by Ultear's declaration: "Was he really fooled by that story I made in the spot! If all goes according to plan, I'll be rid of both Hades and Gray!'

"Master Hades? Why?"

"That way Zeref will be all ours" Ultear explained "It might be too much for Gray to handle, but at least it will remove Hades 'eye' from us, for a while at least. Let's leave the island before his 'eye' finds us"

"Right" With Meredy carrying Zeref, Ultear took the lead when she noticed Juvia.

"What is she doing here?" Ultear fully knew who Juvia was; the water mage obsessed with Gray. Even when she herself sent Gray to certain death, Ultear couldn't help but feel jealous of this woman.

Meredy watched as Ultear materialized her sword:"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious; I'm going to kill her, of course. Either Gray dies by Hades hand or by casting iced shell, if you live any longer you'll have to go through the loss of a friend."

"Wait!"

Ultear ignored Meredy's plea as she sent the blade down upon Juvia. As it neared her neck, a wall of ice blocked her sword as Gray scooped Juvia out of harm's way.

"Gray!"

"I figured it was something like this" Gray said as he locked eyes with Ultear.

"Well, this is unexpected!" Ultear commented "When did you figure it out?"

"I didn't believe a word you said from the start" Gray spat.

"I see…you played along to find out what my real intentions were. Bad boy"

"I swore never to use that magic" Gray said as he recalled when Natsu stopped him from casting Iced shell "No matter what kind of will Ur had… I have my own will. I want to walk the path where I can live with my comrades!"

"_Live_…" Meredy repeated the word on her head.

"So you're not a simple minded fool…and I was so close to getting rid of Hades…_Well, there's still something you can help me with_" Ultear said, leaving that last part in the back of her head. "You know, I really didn't want to fight you…After all, you're one of her 'beloved' students."

"Bring it on, psychotic bitch!" Gray said as he removed his shirt. "I'll teach you manners in place of your mother."

"I should tell you; there's one very important thing you don't know about me…I'm the head of the Seven Kin of purgatory! Someone like you is no match…"

Gray ignores her and delivers the first attack, an icy punch right into Ultear's face.

"Ultear!" Meredy cries out as her mentor lands in her feet and gets ready for battle.

"Meredy, take Zeref with you. I'll deal with Gray." Ultear ordered as Gray turned to Juvia.

"Juvia, snap out of it!"

"Gray-sama's voice!" By Gray's command, Juvia instantly recovers, not without the water mage first fantasizing about waking up from bed by Gray after a night of passion.

Ultear growled as Juvia detailed her little fantasy with Gray, not that anyone noticed.

"Forget about that! Stop that girl from taking Zeref."

"Yes!" As Juvia stood up, her leg gave away as she recalled how she broke it during her fight with Meredy. Brushing aside the pain, Juvia was left with no option but to crawl after the escaping girl. Once they were alone, Gray began the fight:

"Ice make: Lance!"

As the sharp ice approached Ultear it turned into mist. "It's pointless, my arc of time can move the ice to the future, turning it into mist, or to the past where it was only water. I learned this magic specifically to kill my mother."

True to her words, each of Gray's attacks was nullified before it could even reach her. While she delivered her own attacks with precision.

"Had enough?"

Gray was in bad shape, but he was not done yet: "I'm not finished. I'll defeat you using Ur's magic."

Ultear paid half mind when Gray covered his hand with ice, but when he stabbed himself she thought he had gone crazy. Using his own blood, Gray created two ice blades on his arms and stopped the bleeding with his ice magic.

"Don't you get it! you will never beat me using that" As Gray ran at her, Ultear tried to dispel his ice but found she was unable to do so.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Ultear's Arc of time allowed her to control the time of almost anything, except that of the living. When Gray had managed to bypass her Arc of time and land a direct hit with his creation magic she had recurred to a trump card, a move she would later regret.

"Ice make: Rosen Krone!"

"_Molding magic…exactly like Ur's_" Gray thought as he was sent flying due to the ice attack. Ultear was panting due to the strain of pulling such a complex molding magic, it had taken a lot from her but she would do anything to reach the great world of magic.

"I never thought that I would be seeing that again…Ur's magic…"

Ultear was raging as he listened to the fallen ice mage, but the next comment was the last straw:

"I should have expected it…after all; you have the same blood flowing in you…"

"SHUT UP!" Ultear launched another attack, but this time Gray was prepared; breaking across the ice he tackled her and sent both of them rolling downhill.

"What happened to you that made you this way?" Looking directly at her eyes Gray asked: "why are you doing this?"

"I said shut up!" Returning his glare she added:"As if someone like you would understand!

Without either noticing, they had reached a cliff and both Gray and Ultear fell down. As Gray stared down at her, she began telling her story…

"I was abandoned by my mother…And then…I was taken to a magical research laboratory. Ever since I was a child, I was the subject of experiments to amplify magical power. They left my body and my heart in shambles. One day I managed to slip out of the laboratory and ran home to my mother…but what I saw when I got back was my mother's face, full of happiness… My mother got rid of me and had these new kids in her life. That was why she looked so happy. I'll never forgive her!"

Gray's eyes softened a bit after listening to her story, but she was not done yet.

"I went back to the laboratory, to acquire magical power…so that I could take revenge on my mother. It wasn't long before I became aware of Zeref, the dark guild that he led…and the promise of the great world of magic. If I manage to reach the world of magic, I can use the full power of my Arc of time. To change my cursed existence into a life where I could find happiness…"

As both came crashing down on the ocean, Ultear took the chance and unleashed an attack upon Gray, but he countered with one of his own.

"_Help me_…"

"_What_!" Ultear looked around for the source of that voice "_What was that voice_…"

The moment she got distracted, Gray landed a kick to the back of her head;  
>Ultear brushed the pain as she kept hearing the same voice over again asking for help.<p>

"_There it is again…! Memories of my mother!"_

While she fought Gray, Ultear was able to see the memories from long ago; Ur was holding a younger Ultear in her arms as she pleaded with the doctor:

The medic examined Ultear and then directed his attention to Ur: "This child was born with too much magical power! All that magical power is too much for her little body, she's burning up with a fever. We've had special cases like this in our institution before."

"_Why am I seeing this now! Ur melted away at Garuna Island and was washed away into the ocean…the Ocean_!" A realization hit Ultear: "_Am I inside my mother_!"

More memories flooded into Ultear; this time a heartbroken Ur was being informed that her daughter had died, Ur pleaded for them to return the body to her but they refused saying it would be best if she didn't see it. Dropping on both knees, Ur screamed:

"Give back my daughter! GIVE ME BACK MY ULTEAR!"

"_It's not like how I remembered it at all_…"

Seeing that her guard was down, Gray prepared his final attack:

"Ice make: Gungnir!"

A large Ice lance materialized and trapped Ultear, the raven haired woman was powerless as the ice encased and rendered her defenseless. The ice lance had another purpose, to defeat her and at the same time get her out of the water. If she fell unconscious she would surely drown since Gray was left momentarily immobile for doing such an advanced magic.

As Ultear reflected on what was revealed to her, Gray started speaking:

"Ur once told me a story about you… she only ever told it once, but I remember it…"

Ur was sitting in front of a young Gray and Lyon:

"When that girl was born, I felt a light shining into my heart. And I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. Beginning from this tiny little body…the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life…I couldn't stop my tears from over-flowing…This child is proof that I lived. My tear…Ultear."

The Ice shattered, a tearful Ultear dropped back into the water as she whispers her one wish:

"All I wanted was to be with my mother just one more time…"

Gray looked at the sky, contemplating her words. Reaching her he grabbed her unconscious form and dragged her back to shore. When she regained consciousness she sees Gray applying a makeshift bandage to his wound before heading back to the island.

"You can't win against Hades" Her words came out before she knew it, she didn't knew why she was telling him this.

"I know" Gray replied without looking at her "It would be impossible to do it alone. I have my comrades! That's why I can fight! That's how I'll get stronger! For the precious things I want to protect, I'll put everything on the line!"

Before she could reply, he had already left. She didn't know why she had warned him, it's not like they were friends or anything like that. But deep down she knew the reason; she didn't want him to die, she wanted to see him again.

"Be careful…Gray"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lisanna headed towards the place where Angel was last seen. When they arrived there they were greeted by a gruesome sight.<p>

"Angel!"

What they found was a badly burned Angel. Zancrow had left her for dead after causing severe burns all over he body; once satisfied he left her there to search for his next target, unaware that the celestial mage was still alive.

"Oh god no!" Lisanna covered her mouth in horror, unable to accept the fact that the person before her was her partner.

"Angel." Natsu kneeled down before the celestial mage while Vergil stood impassive next to him. Whoever was responsible for doing this to one of his descendants would suffer a fate worse than death.

"It's all my fault" Natsu said, recognizing the work of the god slayer, he recalled how Vergil told him it was a mistake to show mercy to his enemies.

"Nat-su…"

Natsu focused his attention to the dying girl as she spoke: "I'm glad…to be able to see you, one last time." Using what was left of her strength, she caressed Natsu's cheek "Thank you. You were the first one to ever threat me like a person. Even when your heart belongs to Lisanna...I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

Natsu was surprised by her confession; he had a feeling she was interested in him, but never did he imagined it was to this extent.

"Lisanna, forgive me... I was a pain for you..."

"Don't say that. You are my friend!" Lisanna half chocked with her tears, knowing Angel had little time left. Taking her hand in hers she tried to reassured her: "Save your strength, we'll get Wendy to fix you in no time"

Angel managed to half smile "We both know my time is up, thank you... for being my friend, say good bye to Erza for me. Natsu..." The slayer grabbed hold of her hand as she spoke: "Take care of Lisanna...I...love...you..."

Lisanna couldn't hold back the tears any longer and openly cried for her friend, while Natsu couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a bad dream repeating itself. He had never felt so powerless since the time Lisanna was almost...

"Lisanna"

Lisanna raised her teary eyes to meet Natsu's, the dragon slayer gave her a regretful look as he said the next words:

"Forgive me"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Most will probably guess what happens next, but those few who don't know will have to wait until the next chapter.

I really want to end this arc since I have great ideas for the next one, but (sigh) some parts need to be said before the timeskip. Next chapter should wrap this up nicely. I haven't seen the filler arc but I don't think I'll write about it, as for the grand magic games I think I'd rather follow a different storyline and only take some ideas from it, that way I can introduce Yukino sooner and speed up Gray's involvement with both Ultear and Cana, (I'm still haven't decided if Juvia will join his harem or stick with Lyon)

Vergil will play a larger role in the next arc, he might have been out of character when he worried about Lisanna but more will be explained later on. As for the fights being so short, I didn't feel like writing more complex scenes if the result was going to be the same. Only the different fights were shown here, Juvia vs. Meredy stays the same, as well as Cana vs. Bluenote vs. Gildarts (the only difference was Erza taking Natsu's place). Erza would probably be able to defeat Bluenote, but for the sake of this story let's pretend it plays like this.

**Yuriski-1st**: Mirajane might be able to defeat Azuma, but for this story let's just say she was unable to do so. Although in the anime she does say her magic is running out and it didn't seemed like she was going to defeat Azuma.

**MadmanTobz**: this will be a Natsu x Lisanna x Angel x Yukino, however it will focus more on Lisanna than the other girls. I'm playing with the idea of Yukino stalking Natsu like Juvia does with Gray. Let me know what you think.

**Frozen-Tundra88**: Juvia might make the final cut and join Gray's harem (if Natsu get's 3 girls, Gray won't just stand behind and let him beat him).

**Ryvius**: Thanks again for your review, glad you liked my last chapter (and Vergil's small scene with Ultear). That's what I enjoy most out of writing; to read detailed reviews from my readers. Vergil's past won't change at all, I'll stick to what we know so far about him. As for what kind of woman might have been the mother of Nero, I have no idea? But I know for a fact she was human and something tells me she was a peaceful, caring person. Don't worry about the harem thing, I'm not planning to add more girls in the mix.

**The Folklistener**: Sorry dude, but a harem it is. But i know you're ok with that. Thanks for the review.

**Shadow of the Fire**: Your review IT IS VERY GOOD. Thanks for your advice. I'll keep that in mind.

**shadowdemon98**: Say again?

**Happy120**: glad you liked my fic, thanks for the review.

Until next chapter

_Demonwithasoul_


	25. Let's Join Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"Acnologia! Are you sure?"<p>

Doranbolt grimly nodded recalling the word Zeref said before killing Zancrow. It took a moment for Lahar to weigh the pros and cons of staying here "_This is out of our league, if we stay here we will probably perish against the dragon"._ Seeing no option, Lahar ordered a full retreat of his forces.

Taking one last look to the island, the captain said his farewell "Forgive us, Fairy Tail, but this is too much for us"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Let's Join Hands<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I<em>?"

Angel felt her body extremely light, almost like she weighted nothing. Opening her eyes she looked at the scenery around her, it took a moment for her to recognize it as the place where she fought Rustyrose and Zancrow. She cringe thinking about the god slayer, but to her astonishment her body was completely healed. Not a single burn mark over her flawless white skin. As she inspected her hands for any burn signs she took notice of Natsu and Lisanna. Without a second thought she called them:

"Natsu-kun!" When the dragon slayer didn't respond to her call she called Lisanna, but the result was the same "_What's going on_?"

Before she realized it, she was next to them and started hearing what they were saying.

"I can't believe she's really gone"

Hearing what Lisanna said froze Angel. "_No. It can't be_..."

"I know" Natsu clenched his fist so hard his nails dug into his flesh, causing some drops of blood to fall on the recently dug soil.

"Natsu! Lisanna! I'm here! Can't you see me?" No matter how hard she yelled at them, neither figure seemed to notice her. Lisanna kneeled down and set some white lilies over the ground, revealing to Angel the truth.

"_A grave_!" Angel didn't want to believe it, she refused to believe it. But it all came back to her; Zancrow burning her, being found by Natsu, saying her goodbyes. "No..."

"Goodbye Angel" Lisanna wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked for comfort in her boyfriend, Natsu responded by wrapping an arm around her as she sobbed in his chest.

Angel just stood there unable to face the truth; even after they left she made no motion to follow them, her eyes unable to leave her grave.

"No! I won't give up!" With that in mind, Angel ran after them when blue flames surrounded her body "No! Not again! Noooo!

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Levy asked as she approached Lisanna<p>

"Still the same." dipping a cloth into fresh water, Lisanna set it on top of Angel's forehead. From time to time the celestial mage would move in her sleep and mutter something about flames, but asides that, she was in the same state as Mirajane and the others.

Levy sat down next to her and glanced at Gajeel's unconscious form "I hope they get better"

"Yeah"

"Good thing you were there for her" Levy added "I never knew you could heal as good as Wendy, the only sign that she was burned were her charred clothes."

"I guess." Lisanna was grateful they had bought her little lie; she was not ready to reveal the fact about the bonding. When Natsu had marked Angel, a myriad of emotions crossed through Lisanna; anger, jealousy, confusion, relief, acceptance. She knew it was the only way to save Angel, but that didn't mean she was ok with it. Natsu had tried to speak with her, but Lisanna couldn't think straight at the time:

"_Lisanna, I_..."

"_Natsu, don't_" Lisanna turn away from him "_I understand this was the only way, but please, just give me time_"

No words were spoken during the entire trip back. Natsu felt horrible for doing this to Lisanna, while she imagined the ramifications of his actions.

It was quite the site when they arrived at camp: A shirtless Natsu carrying an unconscious, half naked, Angel in his arms with Lisanna trailing behind. His vest was the only thing that covered Angel's ample assets, since her clothes were ruined by Zancrow. Freed, who was inscribing protective scripture, actually misspelled a lot of them as his eyes landed on the celestial mage.

After explaining their current situation, Natsu declared he was going to face Hades and defeat him once and for all. For that to happen, Erza divided their group into 2 teams: one team would go and face Hades while the other stayed behind and protected the wounded. It was decided that team Natsu, Wendy and the Exceeds went on the offense leaving Lisanna, Levy, Freed and Bickslow as defense.

"Wait a minute! Why me?" Lucy had asked "Wouldn't Freed be a better choice to go with you?"

"I still have to finish writing some protective spells" The leader of the thunder god tribe voiced his reasoning.

One option down, Lucy asked "Then Lisanna should go then."

Lisanna shook her head "My magic is almost depleted; I would only be a burden for you, besides I rather stay here and tend for the wounded."

"Come on Luce, were a team" Natsu had cut in. Seeing he wouldn't budge, Lucy had relented.

"Fine, let's go"

Natsu's grin faltered a bit as he looked at Lisanna, there was still much to discuss between them but right now they needed to take care of Hades. Putting his grin back up the slayer took off taking the lead, while Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy wait"

The stellar mage stopped and turned to Lisanna "Stay close to Natsu, as long as he has his Nakamas close to him to protect, he will never give up."

Lucy smiled and nodded as she ran to catch up with her team. In truth, Lisanna was still able to fight to a certain degree, but after what happened with Angel she had a lot in her mind.

A thunderous sound brought her back to the present; looking towards where the Grimoire ship was located they could see what appeared to be one of Natsu's dragon's roar, but in a greater scale and...was that lightning amongst the flames?

* * *

><p>After finishing Hades with his Lightning Flame dragon's roar an exhausted Natsu fell down a ledge, only to be saved at the very last moment by Lucy.<p>

"Natsu!" Making a mad dash for him, Lucy was able to save the dragon slayer before he fell down.

"Th-Thanks for saving me…I'm completely out of magic power now"

Lucy smiled at him as he held him close to her.

"You're quite amazing youngsters"

Everyone turned to look at Hades as he spoke: "That damn Makarov, he raised some impressive brats. I don't know how many decades it's been since I've taken this much damage"

In an instant, all the damage Hades received vanished "It would be easy to end it all now. But I want to thank you properly for entertaining me"

"That's impossible!"

"That attack didn't have any effect on him at all?"

Reaching for his eye patch, Hades revealed his trump card "Devil Eye Awakening!" a dark, oppressing magic fell upon them "I'm going to show you something quite remarkable… The Abyss of Magic! This domain of magic is far beyond anything you could ever imagine"

Using the rubble, Hades created several monsters "From the book of Zeref, Punisher's of Heaven: Nemesis!"

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Lucy trembled due to the overwhelming darkness that emanates from them. Natsu tried to stand up, but after using all of the power Laxus had entrusted to him he was exhausted and could barely move.

"Damn it!"

Vergil had remained in the sidelines during the entire fight; he assumed his vessel would be capable of defeating this man, but it seems like this 'Hades' character was far stronger after all. "_Looks like I'll have to save you, yet again_."

In truth, after this display of power from Hades, Vergil wanted to face him. As he tried to take control he was denied by Natsu. "_What? His power is returning_"

Hades too noticed that the group was slowly starting to recover.

* * *

><p>Using her arc of time, Ultear was able to restore the Tenrou tree to its rightful place, restoring the magic and protection to all of those that wore the Fairy Tail mark.<p>

"I owed you one...Gray" Ultear managed a weak smile after expending the remains of her magic to complete this feat. Not far behind, Meredy glared at the woman responsible for the destruction of her hometown.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't matter what you do! You will never defeat me!"<p>

Team Natsu ran towards Hades as his monsters fired beams of darkness at them. Lucy and Wendy, who were carrying Natsu, tossed him to the front just as they were hit by the beams. As Natsu approached, Gray and Erza gave him one last boost so he could reach Hades.

Hades stopped talking and clutched his Devil Eye in pain. Realizing what this means he got nervous "It can't be!"

Below decks, Pantherlily grinned at a smug looking Happy and Charle, who stood in front of Hades damaged heart.

With his source of magic damaged, Hades was losing the enormous reserves of power he possessed. Natsu's fist collided with his face, sending the master of Grimoire Heart down hard while his monsters crumbled into nothing. Not done, Natsu pummeled the aged wizard until he was satisfied.

"The victory is ours!"

"This is not over!"Hades tried to counter Natsu's attack but Laxus stopped him.

"Fairy Tail! Now!"

With their magic restored, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Gray unleashed their most devastating attacks on the Grimoire master while Natsu prepared the finishing move;

"Crimson Exploding Lightning Blade!

Unable to defend himself any longer, Hades received the full brunt of Natsu's attack. Crashing down in the ruined deck of his once glorious ship, the master of Grimoire Heart was finally defeated. Dropping to his knees, an exhausted Natsu yelled with all his might like a dragon after defeating his opponent.

"We did it" Erza watched as Natsu was being tended by Lucy and Wendy, she was still in disbelief at how powerful Natsu had grown in such a short time.

"Guys!" Happy yelled as he, Charle and Lily were being pursued by the remnants of the Grimoire army. After their fight with Hades, team Natsu had no magic left to fend them off.

Just as they were about to reach them, the group of underlings stopped when they spotted the reinforcements: Makarov and the remaining Fairy mages stood behind Natsu and the others after being revitalized by the great Tenrou tree.

"Get off the island immediately!"

"N-No way! That's Makarov! One of the wizard saints!" If that wasn't enough, when they saw the beaten form of Hades they made a run for it. Even they knew when to call a quit.

"Natsu-kun!"

The pink hair slayer only saw two white blurs before falling back down: Lisanna and a recovered Angel tackled him, happy to see him alive and well.

While everyone celebrated, Gray looked around but failed to spot someone "Where's Juvia?"

"She didn't come back" Freed answered.

Gray got worried; he was the one that sent Juvia to pursue Zeref. What if something happened to her?

"Can't believe it's finally over"

Gray looked to his side to find Cana walking next to him. "Yeah, I guess the exam will continue now, huh?"

"I guess" Cana bit her lip before saying "Gray, about what happened before"

"Forget about it. There's always next year, right?"

"Right" Cana was worried Gray was still mad at her, but it seems he started to forgive her. The only thing left was to see if Gildarts was ok.

"_Father, are you ok_?"

"_Juvia_"

Feeling a hand slipping into his own, Gray met Cana's gaze as she gave him a reassuring squeeze. A smile appeared on her face when the ice mage returned the favor. Both were worried for someone important to them, but together they would hold on to the hope they were safe and sound.

"Oye! you kept it secret long enough"

Hearing Natsu's voice, Gray and Cana let go of each other instantly, both sporting matching blushes.

"What you say, flame brains!" Gray turned, only to see that the slayer had gone back to dreamland. But that didn't erase the fact that both Lisanna and Angel had seen the new couple holding hands.

"L-Lisanna! An-gel! W-what you just saw!"

"Relax" Lisanna said to Cana "We'll keep your secret until you're ready to reveal it yourselves. Right?"

"Sure" Angel shrugged "I have no interest in screwing your affairs."

Both mages relaxed knowing that their secret was safe for the time being. "Thanks"

"But you better come up with something soon" Lisanna added "After all; Natsu did see you holding hands just now"

Cana and Gray paled at the thought, knowing it would only be a matter of time before the dragon slayer spilled the beans. But then again they thought "_Would it be such a bad thing if others knew_?"

Then again, how were they going to break the news to Juvia?

While the others celebrated victory, Makarov passed next to Laxus. "Good to have you back. IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING TO HEAR, SHIT FOR BRAINS! HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT ON THIS ISLAND AFTER BEING EXILED?"

"Whatever"

With a look that said 'I'll deal with you later' Makarov approached Hades. The aged wizard had seen better days, but the wizard saint could see that Hades was still breathing.

"Makarov…kill me" The former second master of Fairy Tail said to his successor.

"I learned many things from you. As thanks, I'll look the other way as you leave the island"

"How naïve… if you let me go, next time I'll destroy your guild."

Looking at his beloved children, Makarov spoke "I was defeated by you, but in the end those kids defeated you."

"Not exactly… my heart faltered…Tenrou tree gave them their magic back…if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have lost"

"What happened to you? Why did you become like this?"

Hades laughed a bit as he spoke: "I already told you. I was so close to reach it…the "One" magic…"

"Even if you found that, it wouldn't have changed anything" Makarov said while Laxus overheard "it doesn't matter if you say that the true origin of magic is darkness. It doesn't matter if you say its light either. Magic is alive. Magic is everything you can think of. It can be felt as light or dark, red or blue. And it is living freely alongside with Fairy Tail. All of this I learned from you."

Hades eyes widened as he contemplated the words his former student said to him. After many years he started wondering if the path he chose for the true essence of magic was the right one.

* * *

><p>Vergil stood on top of Temen-Ni- Gru when he felt the familiar presence of his obnoxious vessel.<p>

"Vergil! Oy, Vergil!"

Natsu was losing his patience when the half devil ignored him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Seeing he was not going anytime soon, Vergil reluctantly addressed him:

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you, for all your help."

"You don't need to" Vergil turned around to face Natsu "What I did had nothing to do for concern over you or your 'Nakamas'. Don't forget: your ownership of Yamato is only for now. I will take it from you one day. It would be wise for you to remember that."

With that said, Vergil returned to his sightseeing. He thought his words would make Natsu leave, but to his unpleasant surprise the slayer was still present.

"You don't fool me!" Natsu grinned "When we fought Azuma you were worried about Lis-chan, admit it!"

Vergil's silence was all the answer Natsu was looking for. Satisfied, the dragon slayer left the half devil alone with his thoughts. Vergil himself had wondered what had compelled him to save the girl.

"Lisanna"

* * *

><p>Gray and Erza marveled as the great Tenrou Tree was back on his original place. To Gray's knowledge there was only one mage capable of doing this: "<em>Ultear…it couldn't be?<em>"

* * *

><p>Aboard a small boat, two girls left Tenrou Island: one with hopes to start a new life, while the other was coping with the truth she was told.<p>

"Meredy, I know it's hard but we must put our past behind us and start anew" Seeing that Meredy didn't reply Ultear turned her attention to the sea when some dolphins made their presence known. "Look Meredy, dolphins!"

"Ultear, Is it true? Did you destroy my hometown?"

After a few seconds Meredy got her answer: "Yes, it's true" Ultear knew this day would come, but she wasn't expecting it so soon.

"H-How could you! My family! My friends! You killed them all!" By now the pink haired girl was standing and shaking in rage. "Why!"

Unable to meet her eyes, Ultear looked down "I think of this life as my 'first time around', then, once I go to the world of magic and complete my arc of time, then my 'second time around, will begin. I always believed I could redo all of the things I did on my first time around, that's why I was able to commit such atrocities.

"This is not me asking for forgiveness, but let me say…I sorry" knowing what Meredy was going to do, Ultear said "But there is no need for you to taint your soul with my blood."

Meredy gasped when Ultear summoned her sword and stabbed herself in the gut. "You'll find happiness…I know you'll be happy eventually... I love you... "Satisfied, she jumped out of the boat to drown herself in the sea.

"ULTEAR!"

Ultear's body slowly sunk down on the sea "_It's not a bad thing...to die inside my mother... Gray...I wanted to see you again_..."

Ultear never reached her end as Meredy jumped behind her and dragged her back to surface. It took a moment for her to start breathing again and realize she was still amongst the living. "What...Meredy!"

"Let's live on…"

Looking to her arm Ultear realized that the girl had linked her feelings with her.

"I understand all your sadness…and pain…Ultear…you raised me…that can't be changed…" Meredy then broke out crying " I FORGIVE YOU! I FORGIVE YOU! NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!'

Ultear broke down crying after hearing her words and hugs Meredy. Both silently reach a resolve to live their lives in happiness.

* * *

><p>"<em>I hope we meet again<em>" Putting aside his thoughts about Ultear for the moment, Gray looked around the camp but Juvia was nowhere to be seen.

"Worried about her?" Erza said as she stood next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Gray tried to deny it, but the armored mage knew otherwise.

"I'm sure she's fine"

As if on cue, movement from a nearby bush caught their attention. "Guys...forgive me!"

"Juvia!"

The water mage was crying her eyes out "forgive me Gray-sama. I lost track of Zeref. Gray-sama, please punish Juvia in any way you wish. Give it to me in any way you like"

"H-Hey!" The ice mage was a little freaked out when Juvia almost shoved him her rear for him to 'punish' "I'm not into that!"

Gray tried to fend off Juvia as Lucy and Cana watched them. The card user was not mad by this display, in fact she was amused by it. Cana only hoped her father would show up soon.

As if sensing her worries, Lucy said "I'm sure he's fine"

"Yeah" Cana hoped Lucy was right.

"By the way...you got kicked out of the guild!" Gildarts did his troll face as he laughed at Laxus, causing Cana to spill her drink as she watched the two of them conversing while she was worried about him.

* * *

><p>"Is it really you?"<p>

"Yes! Now stop pinching me."

Laxus was currently stretching Lisanna's face trying to see if it was some sort of trick, but by the looks of it the girl in front of him was the real deal.

"You're real, alright."

Lisanna rubbed her sore cheeks "Jeez, you think. It's also good to see you too Laxus."

"Hmph"

Lisanna gave him a heart melting smile, one that Laxus found himself missing ever since her 'supposed death'.

"Hey, Lis-chan!"

"Natsu-kun!" Lisanna joined her boyfriend and gave him a small peck. They still had to discuss 'that', but right now she was just glad to see he was fine.

While Natsu and Lisanna discussed something, Laxus studied the couple. "_It seems I missed my chance… threat her well, Natsu_."

"Oi Laxus!" The fire dragon slayer adopted a serious expression as he addressed Laxus "Remember: you owe me a rematch!"

"Heh. Sure, mister S-class."

Natsu grinned while Laxus cracked a rare smirk, not like the ones he used to do in the past.

As the couple left, Laxus gaze then landed on the newest celestial mage of Fairy Tail. "_Why not_?"

Angel was still trying to remove the wrinkles of the dress Lisanna let her borrow when Laxus approached her: "Hey there. So you're the newest member of Fairy Ta..."

"Fuck off" Angel casually said.

"...ok" Laxus was instantly back to his old spot sulking, while Freed and Bickslow's jaws dropped.

"_He rejected Laxus-sama just like that!"_

* * *

><p>Inside the slow moving Grimoire ship the surviving Kin of purgatory were discussing the turn of events when Zeref appeared. Unable to move, Rusty and Kain closed their eyes in fear as Zeref pierced Hades body with his attack, killing him instantly.<p>

Feeling a familiar presence approaching, Zeref looked at the sky: "He's coming"

* * *

><p>Gildarts, along Natsu and Happy were fishing the meal for everyone, well, Happy was just there to try and eat some fish when Cana approached and requested to talk to Gildarts. Knowing what was next; Lucy appeared and took Natsu and Happy to give Cana and Gildarts some privacy.<p>

As Natsu, Lucy and Happy watched from afar, Lisanna appeared and grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Let's go Natsu. We need to talk about 'that' with 'you-know-who' remember?"

Natsu wanted to see what was going on between Cana and Gildarts, but this was more important "Fine. Happy, stay here and watch so you can tell me later"

"Aye!"

Lucy watched the couple go, wondering what was going on with them. Turning around she was met with the sight of Gray next to her: "Gray! What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by" The ice mage replied as he watched the interaction between Cana and Gildarts. "_Good luck, Cana_"

"You liiiiiiiiike her" Happy was silenced by a cold fist on top of his head.

* * *

><p>A bit far from campsite, Natsu, Lisanna and Angel were discussing the events from before. The celestial mage had a lot of questions when she finally woke up, but refrain to ask until things had calmed down a bit.<p>

"This has something to do with my miraculous recovery, Am I right?"

"Yeah" Natsu scratched the back of his head, thinking how to break the news to her "You see, when you almost...you know."

"Die"

"Yeah, well, I kind of did something to save your life"

Angel seemed confused "What did you do?"

"What I did was...something to you"

"He forged a bond with you" Lisanna revealed to Angel.

"Ahhh Lis-chan! I was going to tell her myself!"

"Not anytime soon" Lisanna said to her fuming boyfriend while Angel was processing what she had been told.

"Wait! What kind of bond? This is a good thing, right?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Lisanna asked her. Reaching inside her to sense her bond, Angel got her answer.

"Angel" Natsu turned to her and, in a rare moment of seriousness, he said to her "I marked you to save your life, but the bond also makes you my mate."

"Y-Your mate? You mean…?"

Nodding, he continued "Forgive me, what I did was without your consent. I'll understand if you hate m...mph!"

Natsu never got to finish his sentence as Angel silenced him with her lips on his own. The celestial mage poured every last ounce of feeling she had for Natsu behind that kiss, glad to finally be able to show him her true feelings.

Lisanna, for her part, was boring holes through Angel's skull. She knew it was to be expected, after all she could sense Angel's feelings through the bond, but that didn't lessen the jealousy as she watched her boyfriend and friend making out in front of her. "Excuse me! I'm still here, you know"

Angel paid no mind and kept kissing Natsu, much to Lisanna's chagrin. After a heavy make out, Angel realized something: "Wait! So that means...you and?"

"Yes" Lisanna replied "Natsu forged a bond with me too."

"I see" Angel stood up, leaving a gob smacked Natsu on the ground "So, what now?"

"I don't know"

"Dibs on Friday, Saturday and Sunday!" Angel suddenly declared.

"What the hell! Natsu's not a thing we can take turns with. And why should you take first pick?"

"But you'll have him for 4 days" Angel countered "or do you want to switch? I don't mind. That only means more time with Natsu-kun"

Hearing them fight about him, Natsu meekly asked "Do I have anything to say on this?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"Master, we're about to get ready to leave" Erza said to the old wizard as he meditated. Thinking about Laxus, Erza spoke "Master, about Laxus?"<p>

"What about him?"

"Don't you think you're being too severe?" Erza asked after Makarov refused to acknowledge Laxus "He did help us in the fight against Hades"

"He was exiled from the guild. You should know that it is forbidden for him to set foot on this island"

"But master"

"Don't worry about it" Laxus said, revealing he had been listening "I was just passing by, there's no need to make a big deal about this. I'll be on my way now."

"Laxus" Erza said as the lightning mage spoke:

"Before I go; hey, old man!" Makarov turned to see Laxus with a serious expression "There's that disapproving stare I missed. We'll see you around"

"Laxus" Makarov spoke, gaining Laxus attention "You..."

Makarov stopped talking as they felt something approaching the island. Not only them, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky as they heard it.

* * *

><p>"What is that?"<p>

High above the sky, a figure was barely visible. As it came closer, everyone realized what it was:

"A dragon!" Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were in disbelief at the sight "I knew it! Dragons still exist on this time"

As everyone wondered what it was, Makarov ended the mystery. "The black dragon of the apocalypse: Acnologia"

"Hey you! Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu yelled at the dragon "Also Grandine and Metallicana?"

"Knock it off Natsu" Gildarts advised, knowing full well what that dragon was capable of.

"He's coming!"

Acnologia touched down and let loose a thunderous roar, leveling a good deal of the surrounding forest.

"Run for it! Get back to the ship!" Erza and Gildarts yelled as Acnologia seemed ready to attack them.

Thinking of a solution, Charle asked: "Wendy, you can talk to dragons. Can't you talk to it?"

"All dragons have a high intelligence. That dragon should definitely be able to understand us"

"In spite of that, it doesn't use reason" Zeref said "It's because it thinks of humans as low as insects. It's the same for us; would we talk to a bug pestering us? It appears this end is coming to an end. Farewell, Natsu"

Seeing no other way, Makarov discarded his shirt and faced Acnologia "Run, get to the ship!" using his titan magic, Makarov grew to a size equal to Acnologia and held the dragon at bay.

"It's no use! There's no way he can fight that!"

"Master, please stop it!"

Laxus was transfixed as he saw his grandfather barely holding the dragon in a headlock. Seeing their master fighting the dragon sparked a resolve on the mages.

"If you're fighting, we shall join you!"

"Yeah! Let's smash him to pieces"

"DO YOU PLAN ON DISOBEYING YOUR MASTER'S FINAL ORDER! YOU SHITTY BRATS!"

"I'm a dragon slayer, if someone is going to face that thing is Ugahh!" Natsu said before being pulled back by Laxus.

"We are getting out of here Natsu"

"Laxus! You bast…" Natsu stopped yelling as he caught a glimpse of tears on Laxus.

"Mas…ter…" torn between staying to fight or run away, Erza had no choice but to follow the order she was given.

"_It's better this way. You'll understand one day_" Makarov thought "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE AFTER, BUT I WONT LET YOU PASS! BECAUSE BEHIND ME ARE MY LITTLE BRATS!"

Acnologia heard every last word he said, but the dragon couldn't care less. Taking the upper hand, the black dragon toppled Makarov and proceeded to step on him with his massive claw.

Even when he was in extreme pain, Makarov managed to grin, confusing the dragon.

"For the first time I was acting like a real father…I have no regrets left"

As the dragon prepared to finish him, Natsu came running and started climbing Acnologia: "Give him back! Give us our old man back!"

"Natsu" Makarov returned to his original size and watched as not only Natsu, but everyone returned to face the dragon.

"I want you to know, I was against it" Laxus appeared next to Makarov "but do you really think they're the kind of persons to leave an old geezer behind? It's your guild, after all."

Unknown to them, a lone figure was watching them from afar. The girl joined her hands as if praying for them.

Laxus combined his lightning dragon's roar along with everyone else's magic and launched an attack on Acnologia, followed by Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy each unleashing their own dragon's roar while being assisted by their exceeds. While Acnologia was disoriented, Natsu grabbed Yamato to reach for Vergil's power.

"_It's been a while, since I last fought against something like that_" Vergil smirked as he and Natsu focused all of their power into Yamato and sent a devastating crescent wave toward Acnologia, pushing the dragon back. Thinking it was defeated, they were surprised when the dragon roared and took flight.

"This thing… It's not using the same strength he used when he fought me" Gildarts noticed "He's just playing with them"

Acnologia flied up into the sky and started gathering air for an attack.

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel yelled as he recognized it.

"Is it planning to blow the whole island away?"

"No way"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic put it in use now!"

"There's no time to write defensive writing" Freed said, followed by Levy.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that doesn't require writing or runes!"

"Everyone! Let's join hands!" Mira suggested as all started locking hands with each other.

"We can't let it end here!"

"Ok, we'll never give up!"

"Everyone join your power together as one. Let's show him the bonds of our guild!"

Laxus offered his hand to Makarov, causing the wizard saint to shed some tears "We'll all go home together…"

"TO FAIRY TAIL!"

As Acnologia unleashed its attack, Natsu looked to his right to Lisanna and then to his left towards Angel. There was still a lot he wanted to say to them, but there was not enough time. Both girls gave him a tender smile, as if knowing what he wanted to say, making Natsu smile back.

When Acnologia's attack touched the island, it devastated it with an explosion that could be seen from afar. Lahar and Doranbolt watched with regret the demise of Tenrou Island, along with the core members of Fairy Tail.

At a safe distance of the island, two people could only watch as the black dragon took flight and prepared to unleash an attack upon the fairies.

"Ultear? What's wrong?"

Meredy's question was left hanging as the raven haired woman kept her gaze locked on the dragon. Ever since Acnologia had appeared, Ultear had stood and watched with a serious expression towards the Island. She started recalling her meeting with the resident ice mage from Fairy Tail when Acnologia fired its attack on the island.

"Gray!" His name left her lips before she realized it, Meredy heard her but Ultear didn't care. With a tear escaping her eyes she could only watch as one of the last connections to her mother vanished before her eyes

After the dust cleared, the island was nowhere to be seen. In its wake only a large crater was left, which was quickly covered by the ocean.

"It's over, isn't it…Natsu" Zeref vanished along with the Grimoire ship, his dream dying along with Natsu.

January 16, X784. Tenrou Island was eradicated by Acnologia. After that, the dragon once again vanished. The surrounding waters were searched for survivors for six months, but no survivors were found.

Now, one boy stares off into the ocean alone. And just like Natsu and his friends, he bears the mark of Fairy Tail.

And now, seven years have passed.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

(Look at the bottom after the author notes)

For those loyal to the manga and anime: You know what's next.

For those new to Fairy Tail: OH NOES! WILL WE EVER SEE NATSU AND COMPANY AGAIN?

I've been getting some disturbing info that some stories are being deleted due to having explicit sex scenes and some other stuff. If that happens or not with this story, I will publish it on another site (maybe Adultfanfiction. Net) since most ideas I have are considered 'too mature; for this site. For now, I was forced to remove the scene in chapter 13 between Natsu and Lisanna, but I will republish it in the site mentioned before.

This chapter was a pain to write, since I had to follow canon story and could only modify bits of it. But next chapter is where the fun starts. I will deviate from the manga plot and start a new arc, taking only important things from the grand games and beyond.

Sorry If I don't write review replies this time, but its 2 am and I'm tired as fuck. But I will say this: thanks to all of those who took a minute to leave a reply. I still appreciate the favorite ads, but I still prefer a review over them.

Until next arc.

Demonwithasoul

* * *

><p>Darkness…it was his only companion. How long has it been: 6, 7 years? Reaching out, Vergil could feel his obnoxious pink haired vessel, which meant Natsu was still alive.<p>

"Hello Vergil"

Vergil stopped meditating and turned to see his guest: A short girl with long, wavy blond hair and large green eyes. As he stood, the half devil wasn't sure if he could defeat her; not because of her power, but because the aura she emanated erased his will to fight and replaced it with peaceful thoughts.

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled as she answered his question "My name is Mavis"

_TBC_


	26. Seven Empty Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. .

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Get a hold of yourself!<p>

"Natsu! Wake up, you bastard!"

A vein mark started forming in Natsu's forehead due to all the shouting "What! Shut up! Huh?" when the dragon slayer looked around, he was faced with the sight of his nakamas from the guild right before his eyes. Before he could elaborate further he was tackled into the ground.

"NATSU!"

The dragon slayer studied the persons with detail, something about them seemed different: "What the hell happened? Why did you guys come?" and by the way…did you aged a bit! AND DROY IS FAT!"

"You haven't changed!" Jet, Droy and Max cried unable to contain themselves to see their friend alive and well after seven years of not seeing him (Droy mostly because the fat part, but still…).

Trying to make sense about everything, Natsu shook his head: "We got hit by Acnologia's attack…Wait! What about everyone else? Where's Lisanna?

"Over here"

Natsu and company looked up to see a small girl that was the definition of cuteness, with long wavy hair, beautiful eyes and…small wings on her ears, calling up to them.

"Huh? Who are you?"

The girl smiled as they looked at her "My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Seven Empty Years<strong>

* * *

><p>Magnolia X791  Fairy Tail's current guild:

We find ourselves in the small guild/tavern where a young boy, no older than 14, is currently reading about fire magic. He is Romeo Conbolt; son of Fairy Tail's 4th master, Macao Conbolt.

"Romeo…was it really a good idea for you not to go along?"

Romeo didn't look up from his book to meet his father's eyes: "Even if Tenrou Island is found…there's no telling whether everyone is alive, right?"

"Nonsense! We have to believe!" Even as Macao said those words he was also skeptical about the whole matter.

"There's been no word in over 7 years." Romeo countered, returning to his lecture.

Macao dropped the issue when the doors of the guild were kicked open. "OIII! There are a lot fewer people here today…"

Macao and the remaining mages focused on the entrance where members of Twilight Ogre came, yet again, to harass them and take whatever money they had. Some of them snickered at the Fairy mages:"Rather than a guild, what is this? Some sort of friendship club…? Buyahya!"

"Teebo! Payment's due next month, isn't it?" Wakaba, now advisor of the master, said to the group.

"Our master, well, you see…He said that simply won't do… It's a problem if payments are not made in schedule." Smiling at his own lies, the mage continued "If master said it, there's nothing I can do."

Romeo closed the book he was reading and slammed it down on the table "We don't have any money to pay you guys…"

"Romeo, stop it!" Macao said, but his words were ignored by the boy, besides, the damage was already done when the Ogre mage got pissed.

"What's with that attitude, you shitty brat…?"

"To have been tamed by punks like these…Father and everyone are cowards…" Romeo created a fire ball, ready to throw it at them "I'm going to fight! If things keep up, Fairy Tail's name will be worthless!"

With a simple blow, the leader of the gang dispelled Romeo's fire with ease. "The name became worthless a long time ago, no?" Reaching from his back he grabbed his club and positioned it ready to slam it on Romeo.

"STOP IT!"

"You guys will never be above us as long as we live!" As he prepared to hit Romeo, someone kicked him from behind, sending him flying through the air. The gang leader crashed hard on the far wall to later bounce on the floor completely knocked out. Romeo and the remaining Fairy Tail mages were stunned by the sudden arrival, while the remaining Twilight Ogre mage's started sweating when they realized they were outnumbered. Trying to put a tough façade they glared at the new arrivals, only to be kicked, frozen, punched, slashed and slammed by the returning mages.

Sporting a huge grin, Natsu, along with everyone else, greeted them.

"We're home!"

'Where back"

"Hmph"

"Everyone!"

"Yo."

"Wahh isn't it wonderful?"

"We've come back"

"Alcohol, Alcohol !"

"What's up with this tiny guild?"

Macao, as the rest, couldn't believe his eyes "you…you…you guys…"

"So young!" Laki, Nab and commented "They haven't changed at all since 7 years ago! What happened…?"

"Uhm…well, It's a long story" Lucy offered.

"We have time." Macao replied with tears threatening to escape his eyes. Romeo was transfixed on Natsu when the dragon slayer finally noticed him:

"Wow! You're all grown up, Romeo."

Unable to contain them any longer, the members of fairy tail cried their eyes out, happy to be reunited with their lost nakamas.

"Welcome back! Natsu-nii! Everyone!"

As the group rejoiced their reunion, Makarov took a seat on top of a table: "As Lucy said, it's a long story, let's begin from the start…"

"Before that:" Natsu and the others kicked the twilight ogre mages outside.

Nodding, Makarov continued: "as you might know; Grimoire Heart attacked us during the S-class trials…"

* * *

><p>The guild was in full celebration after the return of their missing comrades, after Makarov's short version of the events that transpired, each group was in different tables listening to the details of each encounter they had during the exam.<p>

After telling Natsu how he learned from Totomaru, Romeo listened closely as Natsu retold his encounter with Zancrow "so, that guy was a god slayer?'

"Yup" Natsu recalled his encounter with the blond slayer with a bit of anger, a thing Romeo noticed, but Natsu quickly hid it. "After I grabbed Yamato, something happened"

Romeo was both fascinated and scared after Natsu finished his story. Apparently this Vergil guy possessed Natsu several times during the time at the island, while the dragon slayer could only see flashbacks of what he did after he regained consciousness.

"What happened then?"

"I lost the sword" Natsu slumped down on the table depressed, while Lisanna comforted him. At some point, during Acnologia's attack, the dragon slayer lost Yamato and with it the presence of Vergil inside his head. While Lisanna thought it was for the best, Natsu was still feeling down after losing it.

"That's a kickass story Natsu-nii, but I have one question:" Romeo pointed towards the girl currently latched to his arm "Why is Angel holding you like that?"

"That's easy; because I'm his girlfriend" Angel declared, causing Romeo to pop his eyes out and several others to spill their drink. Daring to take a glance towards Lisanna, Romeo could see that the Strauss sibling seemed ok with it, asides from a small vein mark on her forehead.

"L-Lisanna-nee…are you ok with this?"

"Of course." Lisanna said to Romeo "Everyone else knows about it, so it's fair you should know too"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>:**

Natsu was still sulking as their boat was getting farther and farther from Tenrou Island; normally he would be jumping in joy at being able to ride a boat without motion sickness (thanks to Wendy), but somewhere along the island he lost Yamato, and with it he also lost Vergil's presence. Hearing someone coming, Natsu saw Lisanna as she joined him.

Knowing what was bothering him she gave him a reassuring smile: "We'll come back one day and look for Yamato"

The dragon slayer wanted to look for his sword before leaving, but he knew everyone wished to return to Fairy Tail after the seven year revelation. "I know, but it still sucks"

Lisanna kissed him on the cheek before cuddled next to him, sighing in contempt at being able to survive Acnologia's attack. There was still the issue regarding Angel, but they would deal with it sooner or later, right now she was happy just to have him next to her.

"Lis-chan, are you mad because I marked Angel"

Shaking her head she raised her head to look at him "I already told you; I understand why you did it. You saved her life, what you did was a noble thing."

"But, are you ok with it?"

Lisanna kissed him passionately before answering him "Of course not" Lisanna said, making Natsu sweatdrop "What girl wants her boyfriend to have another girl in his life? But, _sigh_, as I said before, you did the right thing to save her. I'll need time to accept it, but at least I'm glad it's someone that loves you. Right, Angel?"

Revealing her presence, the celestial mage emerged from her hiding "How did you…Right, the sensing thing." Embarrassed to say the least, Angel looked from Natsu to Lisanna. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop on you"

"Don't. You have every right to be present on this conversation" Natsu said "Although, I was surprised to find out you had feelings for me" the slayer said as he scratched his head.

"Really? Even after all those hints?" Angel deadpanned "after that kiss we shared"

"Kiss?" Lisanna's aura darkened, making Natsu tremble a bit. Seeing what reaction she was getting from her boyfriend, Lisanna forced herself to relax knowing it was pointless to get mad now.

"A-Anyway…" Natsu began as he approached Angel "Even after all those times, I didn't had a clue. But, now I know." Looking directly to her eyes he spoke: "Angel, I can't say I feel for you like I feel for Lisanna"

Angel looked down, feeling sad after hearing him "I see…"

Angel gasped when Natsu grabbed her shoulders "But, with time, I can learn to love you like you love me."

"R-Really? You're not just saying this because of the bond, are you?"

Shaking his head, Natsu knew actions speak louder than words and kissed Angel. The celestial mage shed a few tears of joy, actually able to feel the love he had for her and returned the kiss with all of her heart.

Lisanna watched them with mixed feelings of sadness and happiness. A dark part of her mind told her there was still a way to get rid of Angel, the sword Yamato was once able to sever the bond she had with Natsu and could be used to do the same with Angel. But in the end she erased that thought; Lisanna could feel the genuine love Angel has for Natsu and found herself unable to do that to her.

"_I guess time will tell…But, they've been at it for quite a while_" Lisanna thought as she sent a dark look to the couple making out before her.

As luck would have it, Mirajane emerged from the decks below "Natsu, have you seen my…" Mirajane stops what she is saying and just stands there as Natsu and Angel unlatch from each other "…sister "

"Mira! There's a reasonable explanation to this!" Natsu starts saying not knowing how Mira will react.

"Mira-san, it's like this" Angel is about to say, but Mira raises a hand to silence them.

"How long have you cheated on my sister?" Mira's appearance slowly starts to change into her Satan form "HOW LONG!"

"Mira-nee, Natsu-kun is not cheating on me" Lisanna says before Mira did something she might regret.

"Huh?" Mira's eyes widened as she looks from Lisanna to Natsu and Angel.

Knowing explanations are in order, Natsu clears his throat: "I should start from the beginning"

"Got that right"

Natsu and his girls looked to the source of that voice to find Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Cana, in fact everyone was there "You have a lot to explain, flame breath"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"So, everyone knows"<p>

"That's right" After they found out about he and Angel, Natsu told them about the dragon bond between them. Given the circumstances they understood the unique situation between the 3 of them. Some a bit more than normal like Gildarts and Makarov, who were shedding tears, proud of the dragon slayer for scoring two hot girls from the guild, ignorant of the dark glare they were receiving from Erza and the other girls.

"_Dragon bond_." Gajeel now knew what that technique was all about. Stealing a glance to his left he could see Levy talking to her lousy teammates from shadow gear. "_Maybe one day_"

From across their table, Cana watched Natsu and his small harem "_Lisanna might be ok with it, but I would never share Gray like she does_"

"Hey, did'ya know Cana here is my daughter!" A drunken Gildarts was currently hugging Cana in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Hey! Watch the hands!" Cana tried to pry herself from his grasp without success, across from her she could see Gray laughing at her predicament.

Cana sent him an '_I'll get you later for this'_ look, but the ice mage was undeterred by it. Gray took a sip of his Ice tea when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I've been told you and my daughter are seeing each other"

Gray almost chocked by the look Gildarts was giving him. Since he could remember, Gildarts had never scared him but the look he was giving him almost made him piss his pants.

"W-Well, t-the th-thing is like t-this."

"Relax, I just wanted to see if it was true" Gildarts dropped the serious look and laughed a bit, relaxing Gray a great deal.

"However"

The hand resting on his shoulder suddenly clutched it with a strong grip, making Gray fear for his life; one false move and Gildarts could spray his remains all around with his destruction magic.

"If you ever hurt her, well, let's just say there won't be a lot of you to fill a matchbox. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Gray turned pale as Gildarts went to the bar. Satisfied by his answer, the Ace of Fairy Tail went to the counter for another beer. As he took a seat he admired his restored hand; it was a surprise when he found out that Mavis had restored his lost limbs and organs, Fairy Sphere was indeed an impressive magic.

Next to him, Makarov was talking to Kinana. "How have you been doing all this time?"

"Pretty good Master" The girl answered "although, there are times when I can hear a voice calling out to me. It seems familiar, but I can't remember from where."

The former master knew exactly who that voice was, but decided to keep that information to himself for now. There was no telling how Kinana would react if she knew about her past.

While talking to Reedus, the painting mage presented them with drawings of how he thought they would look after seven years. After Wendy cried for her current, let's say, lack of attributes. Happy wondered about the other Exceeds. Thankfully, Pantherlily explained that the Exceeds perceive time different than humans, so they were ok. Still, the blue Exceed made a note to visit that nice couple that helped him and Charle that other time. Erza was flabbergasted when Alzack told her he and Bisca got married, while Bisca confessed to her that she was the one that proposed to him.

As the Fairies chatted away, a group barged into their guild.

"Looks like it's turned into a noisy guild again" Lyon Bastila said as he and his team entered Fairy Tail and greeted everyone.

"You guys!"

"Lamia scale!"

Max decided to explain: "When we were searching for Tenrou Island, Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out"

"Looks like we owe you." Gray said.

"Forget about it" Lyon replied "Pegasus found you first, but we have much more power."

"Who Cares?" Gray deadpanned.

"In the last seven years, Lamia scale has grown to the number 2 spot" Sherry added "too bad for you, Lucy-san"

"So that means number one is Pegasus?" Lucy imagined the trimen and their gross leader as the strongest before Toby dispelled that image,

"Of course not! There's no way that could happen!"

"Settle down" Yuuka said to his teammate "No, it's not Pegasus…"

"Well, enough about that" Jura said, closing that topic "What's important is that everyone is ok"

Just then, Lyon looked past Gray seeing Juvia for the first time. The resident water mage looked as Lyon blushed a bit when their eyes landed on each other. In an instant, Lyon crossed the gap and grabbed hold of Juvia

"Could this be what they call love at first sight?"

"Eh?"

"Wahh…He didn't waste a second" Lucy said as Gray looked on.

"You got to be kidding me?"

Meanwhile, Juvia didn't know what to make of this: "H-hold on…Wait, I can't…"

Defying laws of reality, a complex image of the current love interests of everyone materialized on top of Juvia: "PANDEMONIUM!"

Lucy and Gray observed the image with interest: "What an imagination"

"Give me a break…" Gray thought "_And why the heck is there an arrow pointing from me to Lyon_!"

"Cheer up" Cana said as she leaned on Gray "This saves us from breaking the truth to Juvia."

While Gray knew Cana had a point, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as Lyon continued to speak to a nervous Juvia.

* * *

><p><em>The clamor never stopped. To us it seemed like only a week had passed. But for everyone back home…it was seven long years. A bitter, sorrowful seven years. With pain in our hearts…<em>

Lucy headed home with Plue wondering what the future held for them, but when she reached her apartment she met her landlord who informed her about her rent.

"5,800,000 jewels!" Lucy had no choice but to sit outside while she thought what to do. No doubt everyone else was on the same boat as her, thinking about them she recalled about how everyone was surprised to learn Gildarts was Cana's father.

"Father, I guess I can go see him. It's funny; it's the first time I actually want to see him. But not to ask him for money!"

Plue looked at her with his expressionless face, not understanding what she meant by that. Reaching for her Keys, Lucy grabbed the lion's key wondering about Loke. She wanted to summon her spirits to know how they were, but each time she chickened out. If she summoned her spirits, then she would definitely have to summon Loke, but she was not ready to face him after their last talk.

* * *

><p>As night started falling over Magnolia, each mage went their separate way. Erza was heading towards Fairy Hills when Bisca called her.<p>

"Erza-san… I wanted to talk to you about Jellal…"

"Hold on Bisca" Alzack said to his wife while Erza stopped in her tracks. For the first time since returning she wondered about him.

* * *

><p>"The traditional gathering of wizard saints is drawing near, Makarov" Makarov turned to Jura as he spoke: "Before that, I'd like for you to hear about a certain guild"<p>

* * *

><p>Gray and Lyon were resting on top of the guild when the Lamia scale mage broke the silence:<p>

"You know about Ultear and Meredy, don't you?"

Gray had actually wanted to know about Ultear, but was afraid to ask him. It was a good thing Lyon started talking about her and Meredy: "What about them?"

* * *

><p>"NOT HERE! IT'S NOT HERE!"<p>

"NATSU, LOOK HARDER!"

Sometime, during the celebration, Natsu and Happy separated from Lisanna and Angel to go check their house. Lisanna had done the same with her siblings, while Angel went to her old room in Fairy hills.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!"

For the last hour, both Natsu and Happy had turned their home upside down, searching for their savings. But after a thorough search they had come empty handed.

Happy slumped down in tears "All that fish lost"

What he failed to realize was that in seven years all that fish would be bones and dust by now. Slumping down next to his partner, Natsu was as lost as Happy when he remembered something. Jumping back up, Natsu flipped the bed and started looking for something while Happy looked on.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I remembered something" the dragon slayer replied as he lifted some planks. Natsu grinned when he found what he was looking for. "It's still here!"

Curious, Happy sprouted his wings and looked over Natsu's shoulders before gasping: "Natsu! Is that…"

* * *

><p>Erza got sad after listening to Bisca, Gray was stunned to hear about Ultear and Makarov couldn't believe what they had just been told.<p>

"He's alive, isn't he? Zeref"

* * *

><p>At first hour of dawn, Natsu headed towards the guild feeling Angel there. As he arrives he is met with the sight of the celestial mage getting ready to leave.<p>

"You're going?"

"Yes, but only for a few days. I want to see my former teammates. We might not have been the best of friends, but I still want to check on them."

'I'll come with you." Natsu declares "Just give me a few minutes to go get my gear"

Angel gives him a tender smile before shaking her head: "It's better if I go alone. This way you will have time with Lisanna without me interfering."

"Angel…"

"That doesn't mean I don't want something in return" The celestial mage adds "When I come back I want you to take me on a date."

"It's a deal!" Natsu grins while Angel finds herself smiling at his antics. Sharing a small kiss that quickly turns more passionately, a reluctant Angel and Natsu separate or else she'll miss her train.

"See you in a few days, my love"

As Natsu watched her form vanish into the morning mist, he smiles to himself. With each day that passes Natsu feels his love for her growing more and more.

Angel sports a smile all the way to the train station, thanking the stars for finally having her love corresponded. As she nears the station she distinguishes a figure waiting for her.

"Erza"

"Mind if I join you"

Angel shakes her head and both walk side by side to the station. Erza had told Angel about Jellal before going to Tenrou Island, so it wasn't a mystery to Angel why Erza was also going to the council prison.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah" The scarlet girl replied "any information I can get about him will be enough for now."

* * *

><p>Reaching their 'home', Natsu smiled seeing Lisanna was already there. The petite girl was admiring the small hut they had built all those years ago.<p>

"It's a miracle it's still here" Lisanna said without turning to him "After all this time, to see it still standing."

Natsu stood by her side, allowing her to lean on him. Lisanna knew Natsu had something bothering him, something he had carried ever since awakening at Tenrou Island.

Fear

When Acnologia attacked the island, Natsu felt fear. Not the same fear he felt against Gildarts or Zancrow. No, it was fear of losing her. Hugging her closer to his body, Natsu relished the fact she was here next to him. She was alive and well. His Lisanna was alive.

Natsu turned to look at her: "Lisanna… I don't want to lose you again, now or ever."

"Natsu…"

"Lisanna, I love you." Dropping to one knee, Natsu presented her with a ring making her gasp "will you marry me?"

Lisanna couldn't believe her eyes; wiping the tears away she dropped to her knees and embraced him "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

Natsu smiled and slipped the gold band around her finger, this was the happiest day for the couple. Looking directly into their eyes, they confirmed their love in a passionate kiss. Only when the need of air was too much did they split apart, both with a matching smile.

"Natsu! Lisanna! Congratulations!" Happy emerged from behind a tree and joined them.

"Happy!" Lisanna was surprised to find him here when Natsu explained to her that the Exceed was one of the few that knew he was going to propose to her. Lisanna smiled softly at the pair before Happy turned to her.

"You Liiiiiiiiiiike him, Ms. Dragneel"

"Lisanna Dragneel…I like how it sounds" Lisanna blushed after hearing Natsu, but not as much as Natsu when she whispered into her ear:

"Now that we're engaged, we can…."

Natsu's blush intensified as she whispered the last words; carrying her bridal style the future Mr. and Ms. Dragneel decided to head home and consume their love.

"Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu froze after hearing his name. Looking at Lisanna and Happy, he confirmed the fact that they had also heard the voice, which means it wasn't only him.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked as he put her down and stared at the fog. From it, a figure was slowly approaching them. Once he got closer, Natsu and Lisanna recognized it.

"It can't be!"

"We finally meet. In person" The figure smiled as he grabbed Yamato.

"Vergil"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

The story now takes an unexpected turn; With Vergil here how will Natsu and co. handle this situation? For the answer, stay tuned for the next chapter.

As most of you know: Fanfiction is deleting M rating stories that detail explicit sex scenes and violence. For this, I ask for you all to go my profile and go to the link to vote against this. As for the lemon scenes; as long as they don't erase my story, I will post them here. If they do decide to erase it, I will continue the story at adultfanfiction. If that comes to pass, I will inform you on my profile.

Also, I want your opinion on something: should I add Juvia to Gray's harem or pair her with Lyon? I'm willing to write either, but I want you to decide.

Now, onto some reviews:

**Ryvius**: Glad you liked the last chapter. I wanted to further expand the outcome of Natsu marking Angel, but I kind of rushed it. That's why I decided to add more of it on this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Hawner**: You're right. They took it quite good, but I like to think it's due to the bond. As for what Mavis told Vergil, next chapter will have the answer to that. Thanks for the review.

**Digital-man**: Lisanna is and will be the main girl for Natsu. However, that doesn't mean he won't love Angel and Yukino any less. Actually, I was wondering if the harem route was for the best. But it's better this way. Besides, you got it covered with your story while I focus on a harem. Thanks for the review.

**Xgensean**: Thanks for the review. It's glad to see some people actually take time to leave a review instead of just adding it to favorites.

**Shadow of the fire**: Well, Laxus did got more human after his return. I didn't change that. As I said in PM, I like your ideas. Thanks for the review.

**The Folklistener**: Yeah, it will get harder for Natsu, but everything will work out fine. Thanks for the review.

**Trinityblade13**: Thanks for the review. As I said before, Lisanna will be the main pairing for Natsu. I actually toyed with the idea of a harem when I first started writing this story, and when Yukino made an appearance in the manga I decided to go ahead with it (If anyone's to blame for the harem, it's her! Hehe)

Until next chapter

_**Demonwithasoul**_


	27. Vergil

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. .

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"Natsu Dragneel"<p>

Natsu froze after hearing his name. Looking at Lisanna and Happy, he confirmed the fact that they also heard the voice, which means it wasn't only him.

"Vergil"

Seeing the half devil in front of him caused Natsu to form some questions, but one in particular was on top of the list:

"Couldn't you wait for a few hours before showing up?"

Lisanna and Happy face palmed at Natsu's question while Vergil sweat dropped, with his enhanced hearing he knew what his former vessel and Lisanna were about to do before he showed up. Straightening himself, Vergil answered Natsu's question:

"No"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<strong> **Vergil**

* * *

><p>"<em>I just can't get a break<em>" Natsu slumped down after being cock-blocked. Forgetting about it, Natsu grinned at Vergil "It's good to see you again!"

"Oh really" Vergil asked "I wonder: will you still think the same after what's next"

The way Vergil was looking at her boyfriend worried Lisanna. As Natsu casually walked to Vergil Lisanna looked at Happy.

"Lisanna, is that really the same Vergil Natsu was talking about?"

"Happy; go to the guild and get help." When Happy got a questioning look she stated the urgency in her plea "Please, go get help now!"

"How have you been?" Natsu's grin morphed into pain when Vergil punched him in the gut. Dropping to his knees, Natsu looked at Vergil with a questioning look. "Why?"

"It's so much satisfying in the real world, isn't it?" Vergil asked "Now, entertain me"

The slayer had no time to react when Vergil kicked him to the forest, toppling several trees with his crashing body. Realizing Lisanna had been right, Happy flied to the guild to get help while she stayed behind to fight Vergil.

"Takeover: Dragon Soul!" Igniting her fist, she punched at Vergil but, to her surprise, he stopped her fist with ease. Not giving up, she tried to hit him with her other hand but Vergil twisted her arm and pinned her down.

"I don't want to fight you." Lisanna struggled to free herself, but Vergil was just too strong "Stop"

"Vergil!"

Said man only got a glimpse of pink before his face met Natsu's fist, forcing him to release Lisanna. Flipping in mid air, Vergil landed on his feet.

"That's better" Vergil said as he massaged his jaw."Now, show me what you can do"

Not taking his eyes from Vergil, Natsu spoke to Lisanna: "Stay back Lisanna. I'll handle him."

"Natsu…" Noticing the lack of suffix attached to her name told her Natsu was serious about fighting him alone. Reluctantly, she stepped back as Natsu's flames came to life.

"Karyu no tekken!"

Natsu lunged at Vergil with his signature move, only for the half devil to easily block it. Vergil countered with a punch of his own, one that Natsu was able to parry although barely.

"Is this all?"

Vergil's taunt cause Natsu to growl in anger, jumping back to gain distance he gathered air to his lungs to launch his dragon's roar.

"Karyu no Hoko!"

Using Yamato, Vergil easily parted the flames in half, sparring himself from the attack.

"Come on, you can do better!" Vergil taunted "Show me the power you used against Azuma and Hades. Or are you useless without Yamato?"

Taking the bait, Natsu covered himself with flames and tackled Vergil, sending both men rolling deeper into the forest. When they stopped, Vergil grabbed hold of Natsu's head and slammed him on the ground creating a deep crater with the slayer's face. Using his dragon roar, Natsu pried himself of his grip and landed a punch to Vergil's gut, eliciting a grunt of pain from the half devil.

Kicking Natsu to gain distance, Vergil reached for Yamato and prepared to unleash it on the slayer.

"That's cheating! I don't have a sword!"

"Do you think the enemy will fight you on equal terms?" Vergil countered "You must be prepared for anything" Gathering his power, Vergil unleashed his dimension slash towards Natsu.

"Natsu!"

Lisanna watched in horror as her boyfriend was pummeled by Vergil's attack. As the dust cleared, she was relieved to see him alive and covered in lightning flames. Cracking his knuckles, Natsu glared at Vergil.

"Vergil! _Raienryū no Hōkō" __**(Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)**_

Vergil was mild surprised by this development "So that's your lightning form?" Vergil's eyes widened almost perceptively as the attack hit him, leveling a great part of the surrounding forest along with him.

His magic power exhausted, Natsu slumped down on the ground before being tended by Lisanna.

"Impressive"

Both of them were in disbelief when, from the smoke, Vergil's silhouette was becoming visible. As the smoke dissipated, Natsu and Lisanna watched in horror as Vergil emerged almost intact while being surrounded by a circle of blue floating swords.

"That attack could have killed me" Vergil inspected his thorn coat "That is, if I hadn't protected myself. Well then, I suppose it's time to start the real fight"

Both Natsu and Lisanna watched as blue flames started gathering around Vergil, but what shocked them was the mark visible on his shoulder.

"Vergil…you…!"

Before Vergil could transform, a powerful blow courtesy of Gildarts stopped him from reaching his devil trigger. Momentarily stunned, Vergil was unable to avoid Mirajane's evil spark and Makarov's fist, crushing him to the ground.

"Natsu! Lisanna! Are you ok?" Happy, alongside Wendy and Charle, joined the couple while Gildarts, Mirajane and Makarov kept a close eye on Vergil.

"I'm fine Happy, but…" Natsu was still in disbelief at what he saw "Vergil is…"

Makarov leveled a harsh stare at Vergil "You have some nerve to attack two of my brats!"

"I was testing his power" Vergil shakily stood up "Besides; is it custom for your guild to attack three on one?"

"Testing? You almost hurt Natsu and my sister!" Mirajane countered. There was something about Vergil that made Mira wanting to fight him at full force.

"My fight was with Natsu only. I would never hurt Lisanna" Looking up, Vergil noticed Mirajane's Satan form for the first time, but decided to store that thought for the time being. "Besides, as you can see: they are still alive."

Before things escalated even further, a glowing presence appeared before Vergil and the mages: "Now now, Third, there is no need to fight"

Makarov and the others were stunned by Mavis presence "First! What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from killing one of your mages, of course" Mavis said with a smile. It took a moment for Makarov to understand what Mavis meant, but when he saw the mark on Vergil's shoulder his jaw dropped to the ground.

Due to Natsu's last attack, Vergil's coat was thorn and left his shoulder visible for all to see his blue Fairy Tail mark.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?"<p>

"Yeah, the headache is mostly gone now." Angel said to Erza as they walked to the prison. During the train trip Angel felt Natsu fighting against someone, but just as the fight was getting serious it abruptly ended. Since Natsu seemed fine after the fight, she didn't want to worry Erza so she refrain herself of telling her about it.

As they reach the council prison, both girls look at the changes made over the last seven years.

"Miss Erza, Miss Angel, this is a surprise" Lahar greets them alongside his assistant "to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We came to visit some old acquaintances" Angel coldly adds "Unless you intend to arrest me after all?"

Erza sent her a confused look which Angel answered with one of 'I'll explain later', Lahar for his part knew exactly what she meant: "I apologize for what my colleague said to you seven years ago, Doranbolt was under a lot of pressure and…"

"You mean Mest?" Erza asked; when Lahar nodded, she put two and two together and glared at the captain "I don't know the exact details, but know this: Angel is a part of Fairy Tail. We won't let you imprison her again after you absolved her of her past crimes. Is that understood?"

"Of course" Lahar was not looking to get in Fairy Tail's bad side; in fact he was looking to do the opposite. "Now then, Miss Angel, please follow my assistant and she will guide you to the visiting area."

"Thank you" Angel replied with a fake smile and went inside to see her old teammates, leaving Lahar alone with Erza.

"You want to know about Jellal Fernandez, am I right?"

Nodding, Erza followed Lahar to an empty office to speak about the matter. The council mage knows it's forbidden to divulge information of this sort, but they owe them after the Tenrou island fiasco.

"It happened a few years ago, we believe that the person responsible of freeing Jellal was…"

* * *

><p>"Ultear!"<p>

Ultear was currently improving her Arc of time magic when Meredy, now a fully grown teenager, came running towards her. By Meredy's expression it appeared she was excited about something.

"Yes Meredy?" Ultear wiped the sweat from her forehead and focused her attention on the young girl.

"Tenrou Island!" Hearing the name caused a wave of nostalgia to hit Ultear, but Meredy's next words shocked her: "It's still there!"

"Not only that. Everyone from Fairy Tail survived the attack from Acnologia" Jellal added as he joined the conversation.

"Every-one" Ultear whispered, still not believing what she was being told. Meredy just giggled by her reaction, every since that day seven years ago she had known of the crush Ultear developed for Gray.

"We are going to meet them soon. They might be able to aid us with discovering if Zeref is truly behind the guild competition." Seeing she was still daydreaming Jellal called her name "Ultear, Are you alright?"

"O-Of course! When are we going?"

"We cannot be seen near Fairy tail at the moment. When Natsu's team leaves for a mission we shall meet with them."

Once Jellal had left, a grinning Meredy turned her attention to Ultear "Are you excited! You have another chance to see him again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ultear turned around so that Meredy wouldn't be able to see the blush on her face.

"It's pointless to deny it. You're head over heels for Gray, just admit it!"

"Meredy" turning around, Ultear gave the girl an evil stare, making the pinkete shudder with fear "How about a training session, just like the old days?"

Yep, Meredy was toast.

* * *

><p>Cobra was having a good day; well, as good as anyone while being locked in a maximum security prison with no foreseeable freedom, when some rune guards dragged him to the visiting court. Hell, no one came to visit him. When he got there he was surprised by the unexpected visit.<p>

"Angel!"

"Hey, Cobra"

Taking a seat in front of her, Cobra checked her out "I almost didn't recognize you without those feathers of yours. For what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I wanted to check on you" Angel replied "It's been a while"

"Seven years. Look at you, you haven't aged a day" Cobra said, it was common knowledge by now about the Tenrou incident "So, how is life treating you? How is FAIRY TAIL treating you, huh?"

The venom in his voice was not missed by Angel "Cobra, it's not like I betrayed you."

"Seems like it"

"They offered me a chance to be free and I took it" Angel defended her choice "Please, if there was a way to set you and the others free I would"

"You can" Sneaking a glance to the distracted guard, Cobra said "They've increased security around here after what happened before, but with you on the outside we can plan something"

Knowing where he was heading, Angel decided to stop him "Sorry, I can't." Thinking about Natsu, Angel knew she had a lot to lose. "I just wanted to check on you, on all of you."

Cobra was mad by her answer, but decided to leave it at that: "Don't come again Angel, just don't."

With no more to be said between them, Angel stood up and allowed the guard to take Cobra away. Asides from Richard, she knew the others would not be as forgiving as he was. This was a mistake after all.

"Angel" Cobra said before she left "I can hear her, I think…she's in the same guild as you. Please, take care of her for me."

Angel didn't know who he was talking about, but nodded anyway. It was the least she could do for him.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail, Makarov was presenting Vergil to everyone.<p>

"Listen up! From this day forward, Vergil" Makarov points to the brooding devil "is a mage of Fairy Tail."

"Vergil? Wait a second!" Nab exclaimed "Isn't he the one Natsu was talking about?"

"Well, kinda…"

**Moments ago:**

After revealing herself to Natsu and company, Mavis led them to Makarov's private office (technically now Macao's) and elaborated on Vergil's resurrection and allegiance to Fairy Tail.

"Let me get this straight: you resurrected Vergil using Fairy sphere and convinced him to join Fairy Tail?"

"That's right!" Mavis said to Makarov. "It took some doing, but in the end Vergil agreed to join us."

"You revived me; I'm merely holding out my end of the deal" Vergil replied. The half devil loathed the idea of joining a group like this, but there were questions that needed to be answered, and for that he needed to be free of the seal.

"But, there's another reason for wanting Vergil here" Mavis added "It's no secret that Zeref is alive. He is somewhere out there, when he finally shows up we'll need all the help we can get if Zeref decides to act in this time."

"Well, I suppose we could use his help" Macao rubbed his beard "But; can we trust you, Vergil?"

Vergil scoffed at the question: "I have no intentions of hurting your guild or your mages. As I said before; I will honor my deal with Mavis, besides; I want to fight Zeref and see for myself if he's really as powerful as you all say."

Macao was still not convinced about Vergil, but if Mavis and Makarov trusted him then at the very least he could give him a chance. "Very well, Vergil can join Fairy Tail."

Gildarts and Mirajane would follow Makarov and Macao's decision, but remained wary of the swordsman. Lisanna was thinking the same thing; he did attack Natsu without provocation, but there was something about Vergil that told her he wasn't as bad as he appeared to be.

Seeing her job was done, Mavis said: "Now that it's all clear, I'll take my leave. But before I go: Third, you really need to improve the guild; it's too small for my liking."

While Makarov cried due to her last comment, Natsu faced Vergil: "Hold on! There's still one thing left: GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!"

Vergil ignored him and proceeded to walk past the ranting Natsu "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Natsu punched Vergil from the back, but the half devil merely dodged the blow and using Yamato's handle he hit Natsu on the head, sending him crashing down.

"As I told you before: Yamato is mine. A sword doesn't really fit your fighting style anyway."

Natsu glared at Vergil's retreating form before grinning; it would be a lot of fun at the guild with another strong opponent to fight.

_**End Flashback**_

After Makarov and Macao explained the short version to the others, Vergil went to an empty table to think. There was a lot he needed to find out about this world, about what happened to his foolish brother, but most importantly: what to do now after what Mavis had told him:

"_There is no need for you to seek more power_"

"_And why is that_?" Vergil asked Mavis.

"_Because Mundus is dead_"

To think Dante would be able to defeat Mundus was absurd. His brother was able to defeat him; he would give him that, but to kill Mundus, ridiculous. Maybe his son was the one to bring death to the former lord of the demon world.

"_Nero_" Vergil could only see bits and pieces of his time with the young devil hunter, but for what he could tell, Nero was definitely his son. Proof of it was that only his flesh and blood would be able to restore the broken Yamato. Vergil was not father material, but if he had known she was pregnant he would have stayed at her side.

"Are you hungry, Vergil?"

Vergil broke out of his thoughts and looked at Mirajane's smiling face. Was she really the demoness from before? Seeing she was waiting for his answer, Vergil replied.

"Water will suffice"

"Coming right up" With that ever present smile, Mira went to the bar to ask Kinana for a glass of water. As she walked back, Vergil studied her. Mirajane would be a powerful asset for his plans; her devil trigger was the closest he had seen of his lineage, and she had the power to boot.

"Here you go" placing the glass in front of him, Mira smiled at Vergil with one of her smiles that made him feel uneasy.

"Thank you"

Before he could grab the glass Mira produced a large cleaver out of nowhere and stabbed the table, merely inches from his hand. While the nearby mages freaked out, Vergil merely raised an eyebrow at Mira.

"I believe in giving people a second chance when they join Fairy Tail" Mira said "But, if you ever try to hurt my sister of Natsu ever again, you'll have to deal with me."

With that said Mira returned to her cheerful self and went to help Kinana, leaving Vergil alone to muse on what just happened. Watching her tend tables, Vergil couldn't help but smirk; indeed she would be a powerful asset.

The front door opened as Elfman came to the guild, catching Vergil's interest. Watching his bulky muscular appearance told Vergil that Elfman had potential, but when a random bottle hit Elfman it all went down the drain.

"IF YOU'RE A MAN THEN PROVE IT!" grabbing a table, Elfman tossed it to a group before joining the fight "ONLY THOSE MAN ENOUGH CAN FACE ME!"

Vergil spared another glance at Elfman before ignoring him "_Must be Dante's_…"

"Mind If I join you?"

Having seen Mirajane and Elfman, left Vergil with the last Strauss sibling. When Vergil didn't answer her question, Lisanna took it as a no and took a seat in front of him.

"It's always like this at the guild" Lisanna said as she watched the current brawl "I hope you don't think we're weird or something"

Lisanna's attempt to lighten the mood was completely ignored by Vergil. Sighing, she focused her attention to the brawl. She only wanted to be friendly to him and explain some things since he's new and…

"Where is Natsu?"

Lisanna was caught off guard by his question. Vergil had noticed that the dragon slayer hadn't bothered him in a while and decided to ask her. Shaking it off, she answered his question.

"He and Happy went with Lucy on a trip."

Vergil remembered the loud blonde from his time at the island, so he knew who Lucy was "And you are ok with this?"

"What do you mean?"

Vergil wanted to kick himself for asking these questions, but something compelled him to do them "What I mean is: are you ok with him going alone with another female?"

Lisanna wanted to argue that Happy was with them, but catching what he meant she said: "if you're asking if I can trust Natsu, then the answer is yes. Natsu and Lucy have been friends for a long time now. Of course I trust them." As she said this, Lisanna subconsciously touched the finger where she wore her wedding band.

Accepting her answer, Vergil was about to ask why they (Natsu and Lisanna) hadn't announced their engagement yet, but stopped himself. "_What the hell is wrong with me? Only because she might be my descendant doesn't mean…_"

Vergil stopped his line of thought when he saw someone from the corner of his eye. Lisanna followed his line of sight and found Gray arguing with Lyon.

"Oh! That's Lyon Bastila. He's an old friend of Gray." Lisanna said to him before realizing something "Now that I think about it, you two look almost the same. Lyon could pass as your younger brother"

Vergil ignored her comment and kept his eyes trained on the Lamia scale mage. Feeling eyes on him, Lyon stopped his quarry with Gray for a moment and looked around until he noticed Vergil. "Who the heck is he?"

"Long story" Gray offered "But don't change the subject! It's about time you head back to your guild, isn't it?"

"Is that a way to treat a guest?" Lyon countered "I'm only here visiting Juvia, so it's not your business."

"It's my business when it's about a fellow mage." Gray replied.

"Jealous are we?"

While Gray tried to deny it, Vergil kept watching Lyon, wondering what relation he had with him and the Strauss family.

"I got it!"

Mirajane exclaimed, taking Lisanna and Vergil by surprise "Vergil can stay in our house until he can support himself!"

"Mira-nee, I don't think Vergil will accept"

"Lisanna is correct; I don't want to impose myself on you…" Vergil started saying, but seeing the dark look on Mirajane changed his mind "…but, If you insist."

"Then is settled" Mira said, eliciting a nervous laugh from Lisanna and an uncertain look from Vergil.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu and Lucy returned from their trip back. One worried about his nakama, while the other really didn't know how to feel. Lucy's relationship with her father was not the best, especially after the Phantom lord war. But after learning he had passed away, Lucy didn't know how to feel.<p>

She was currently at the park, thinking what to do about her rent predicament, when her landlady appeared.

"Ooya-san?" without warning, Lucy was dragged by one foot by the large woman.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

Before she knew what was going on, Lucy was dropped inside her old apartment.

"My room…even thought I haven't used it in seven years, it's still clean"

"I cleaned it every week" Her landlord explained "A bunch of your clothes went bad though. I also took an outfit. Take a look at the table."

Lucy did as told and saw several gifts over it. "Huh?"

"They were sent each year, on the same date for the last seven years"

Reading the gif card on one of them, Lucy realized they were presents from her dad. "You…remembered"

"This morning another one arrived" The landlady said to Lucy as she handed her an envelope.

Opening it, Lucy was surprised to see it was a letter from her father. As she began reading it, Lucy realized her father's feelings for her. How after the Tenrou incident he never lost hope of seeing her again.

Unable to hold the tears at bay, Lucy slumped down and cried for her father. "I've always loved you too"

As the landlady left, Lucy crumbled on the floor realizing her father had loved her all along.

Outside, Natsu and Happy's jaw dropped when they saw the landlady wearing one of Lucy's outfits. "Lucy! You've grown!"

"Aye!"

"It looks… good on you" Lisanna commented, trying not to be as blunt as her fiancé.

"You might want to take it easy on her" The large woman said to the trio.

"But we brought work?" Natsu said, showing the landlady the work poster.

"This morning a package came with seven year's worth's rent. I guess this is what they call foolish parenting."

"WHAAAT! THAT MEANS WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WITHOUT MONEY OR FOOD!" Grabbing Lisanna's hand, Natsu started running while Happy followed them. Stopping below Lucy's window, Natsu yelled: "LUCY! WE'RE OFF TO WORK!"

"WE'LL BRING YOU A LARGE FISH!" Happy added.

Lucy smiled hearing what her friend's were telling her, wiping the tears away she said: "WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING TOO!"

_We have lost seven years, you could consider that a lot…but in spite of that…we are going to live in this world_.

* * *

><p>At nightfall, on the countryside of Oak town, a group of mages gathered on a small building where there was once a great castle. Seven years ago they were known as one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, this is Phantom Lord.<p>

Aria and Sol, the remaining mages of element 4, entered the guild and headed straight to their master. The first to speak was Aria:

"Master, Totomaru refused our offer. It's so sad." The large man broke down crying while Sol explained his reasons.

"Oui, Totomaru chose to stay as master in his school instead of coming back with us."

"I see" An elder Jose Porla, ex-wizard saint and master of Phantom Lord, says and says the next "Then we need to find a suitable fire mage and a new water mage"

Both Aria and Sol nodded furiously, knowing that Juvia was out of the question. Till this day, both hadn't forgiven Juvia or Gajeel for their betrayal.

A waitress refills Jose's wine glass as he speaks: "As for Toto-kun; go pay him a visit, and remind him the punishment for betraying Phantom Lord."

Both Aria and Sol were stunned as they listened to their master: "Y-you don't mean?"

Jose flashed them an evil smirk as an answer "You seemed surprise? Is this not the way of Phantom Lord?" Standing up, Porla tosses his glass to the floor, making the nearby mages cringe. "We need to remind the world of the glory that is Phantom Lord! Now more than ever since those Fairies have returned!"

The mages present knew exactly what Jose was planning; revenge on the guild responsible of their defeat seven years ago, but more importantly, punishment for Juvia and Gajeel for their betrayal.

"**What a sad looking guild**"

A deep, dark voice echoed through the guild. Jose and the others looked to the entrance to find a weird man standing there. The intruder wore a black cloak that covered him from the shoulders down, red armor pads held the cloak to his shoulders, a red, expressionless mask covers his face, but the most intriguing feature was the weird red helmet with large horns on his head.

Regaining his wits, Jose glared at the intruder: "What did you say!"

"**You heard me**" The intruder approached Jose, completely ignoring the glares he received from the mage population. "**Jose Porla, it's an honor to meet someone of your stature**."

Jose smirked at the praise: "At least you recognize greatness when you see it"

"**Greatness? I beg to differ**." The man pointed to the withered old Jose "**Just look at you! Ever since losing to Makarov-san, you have lost the greatness that surrounded you. When I said it was an honor, I meant it as a compliment. For me, you're nothing more than an old fossil of a dying era**."

Angered by his words, Jose's eyes turned black "YOU DARE MOCK ME! I AM JOSE PORLA! YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS!"

Jose's dark shades lunged at the man, tearing right through his body. Jose smirked at his work, thinking the intruder was dead, when much to his surprise the man started laughing.

"**Really! Is this the best you can do**?"

Jose and the others were stunned to see the man was still alive. Let alone practically uninjured by the attack.

Dusting himself off, the man walked to Porla "**I suppose it's to be expected, considering your age**."

Before Jose could retort, the man plunged his hand right trough Jose's chest.

"**But your magic can still be useful to me**"

"MASTER!"

Before Aria and Sol could attack him, 3 cloaked mages appeared between them and the Phantom mages.

"**Erigor! Ikaruga! Keep them off me!**"

"With pleasure" Ikaruga brandishes a dark glowing katana and Erigor reveals a familiar tri-blade scythe. Attacking first, Aria traps them inside his vacuum space with the intention of draining their magic.

"Bitch, please. Let me show you some real wind magic" Erigor swings his scythe towards Aria sending several wind slashes to dispel the vacuum, but more importantly, tearing the large man to pieces. Sol looks to the remains of his teammate and then to the intruders, taking the smart choice he decides to flee only for Ikaruga to pierce him from behind with her katana.

"Where are you going? The party's just getting started" Ikaruga removes her blade from his chest and in one swift move decapitates him. The remaining phantom mages cower in fear as both Erigor and Ikaruga turn their attention to them. "Now then, who's next?'

Said mages engaged the Phantom mages, while the unknown man drained Jose's power. The master of Phantom Lord felt his very essence leaving him before slumping down dead before the man.

"Master, we're done here" Ikaruga says with a singsong tone. Turning around, their master was pleased to see dozens of bodies surrounding Ikaruga and Erigor before turning his attention to his third servant.

"**I know you wanted to join them, but you still need more time to recover your strength."** He said to the woman "**And when that time comes, I know it will be a glorious blood bath**."

The woman clutched something beneath her cloak as she replied: "Hai, Lord Deimos"

Deimos gazed at Jose's lifeless body while feeling the magic he had stolen from him course though him "**Soon, we will be able to achieve our goal**"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

I wonder who can guess who the third person is. I won't tell you, but it might be fun for you to try and guess who she really is.

There you go! Another chapter up! Since I haven't seen any fics with sex scenes removed, I will continue here as planned. If it does come to pass that my story is deleted, I will upload the new link on my profile.

Adding Vergil to Fairy Tail was amongst my plans, and although it's OOC for him to join them take in mind the reason he gave in this chapter. That doesn't mean he just turned into a new leaf from one day to the other, he is still planning something. As for him being Nero's dad; in Devil May Cry 4 it is heavily hinted that Vergil is indeed Nero's father, and it's confirmed by a developer at Capcom.

Regarding your feedback, I've decided to include Juvia to Gray's harem. As for Deimos goal; it will be revealed in future chapters. That aside, let me tell you some rumors I've dug up during my search on the net about Fairy Tail:

*Hades is revealed to be alive (quite possible if you take into consideration his grimoire heart.)

*The takeover siblings parents might be members of Tartarus (Could be, since we haven't heard anything from them on canon, asides of what I've written)

*Zeref is related to Natsu somehow (he might be his father, friend from the past, creator?)

*Zeref is a dragon slayer and his dragon is Acnologia.

*Dante is revealed to be a part of Tartarus.

*Natsu will reunite with Igneel and be forced to fight him to unlock his full potential.

*Lucy's mom, Layla, is somehow involved with the disappearance of the dragons.

*Mavis and Zeref have a connection.

*Lumen Historie is related to real life fairies.

*Chelia, Sherry's younger sister, is connected to Zeref. I know that in the last chapter Jellal dismissed that thought when he felt the dark presence after the match, but it's too much of a coincidence that she is a god slayer like Zancrow.

* Mavis is related to Natsu

That's about what I can remember for now. Now, onto some reviews:

**Yuriski-1st**: It wasn't in my initial plans to turn this story into a harem, but it just turned out like that. Besides, it's more interesting this way.

**EXTREMEryohei**: I read that oneshot you mention (that's where I got the idea from). If anyone is interested to read it, it's called: Sunset by InfernoDarkness. As for Yukino, she will appear in the next chapter.

**THEgirlWHOshipsLisannaxLucy**: I also expected that, but since I didn't saw a lot of them I decided to write this story. I'll have to think about writing that idea of yours. In the meantime I recall seeing a Natsu x Lisanna x Lucy fic somewhere, might be worth searching for it.

**Shadow of the fire**: It's not too soon for them to get engaged if you think about it: they've known each other since they were young, they had a connection before her "_death_" and if she hadn't disappeared they might have been more in the manga by now, and finally: with the bond it only makes it more natural for them to tie the knot. I won't write too much about Gajeel and Levy, the same for Happy and Charle, since it's almost canon in the manga, but I will add parts for them now and then.

**Ryvius**: Ultear will reunite with Gray next chapter (and maybe she will meet Cana too). I haven't really thought about what Angel's role will be once Natsu marries Lisanna, but I don't see her as a mistress (the same for Yukino). Maybe he can marry those two in a distant future, who knows. Juvia is confirmed to join Gray's harem.

**Xgensean**: glad you like it. I have more content planned for the future, and maybe even reach the grand games as well (with minor changes, of course)

**Shadowdemon98**: Oh yes, they will fight.

**God Slayer**; I'll stick with Charle for now. Thanks for the review.

**Frozen-tundra88**: I also think Gray is realizing Juvia's feelings for him, especially with Lyon here, but for some reason he hasn't acted yet. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Cooldude**: Of course Vergil can remove the bond, but HE WON'T.

**Pinkchocolate**: NO (Read the comment above for more details).

Feel free to review (or comment?) in fact: it's encouraged. Until next chapter.

_**Demonwithasoul**_

_**P.S.** _The rumors posted here might or might not be rambles from the author, don't take them so seriously (Why so serious?)


	28. The Strongest Guild

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Angel pushed herself up and sent a glare at her opponent, there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of defeat. Gathering her strength, Angel willed herself to stand up. Across from her, Vergil stood impassively with his arms folded over his chest.<p>

"Again!"

Letting out a battle cry, Angel charged at the blue clad man and tried to kick him. When she was part of Oracion seis, Angel possessed some level of fighting skills, but against Vergil they were useless. Vergil sidestepped her kick and landed a palm strike to her back, not strong enough to hurt her but enough to send her eating dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The Strongest Guild<strong>

* * *

><p>"Enough…" panting, Angel flipped up so she was facing up. "I'm exhausted"<p>

Vergil scoffed "I am disappointed. You should be capable of more."

"I'm a celestial mage! I don't specialize in hand to hand fights, my spirits fight for me!" She knew her words would fall on deaf ears, but she still found herself repeated them.

How did she find herself on this situation? Today, Angel expected to have her date with Natsu-kun but, to her unpleasant surprise, the mentioned slayer had gone on a job. To make matters worse, the newly introduced Vergil dragged her out for "training" without her having a say on the matter.

"You shouldn't rely on them. One should only trust on himself and his own power."

Knowing it was pointless to discuss with him, Angel slumped down defeated. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Angel inspects her dirtied and ruined clothes with a sad look. "You're going to buy me a new wardrobe, you got that!"

"I don't have money for such trivial things" Hearing him, Angel slumped down crying cascading tears. "But, I have a proposition for you: I'll get money to buy you those things…"

Angel lit up at his words, but she quickly got suspicious: "what's the catch?"

"You have to defeat me."

Angel gave him a "you're kidding, right?" look, but seeing his stoic face she knew it wasn't a joke "Forget it, I could never beat you."

"I'll take that bet"

Angel and Vergil turned to find Erza "Vergil, if I defeat you, you will go on a job and buy her a new wardrobe."

Vergil looked at Erza straight in the eye as if evaluating her; from the dozens of mages in Fairy Tail, Erza was one that merited recognition. "Very well, defeat me and I will honor my proposition."

The moment Erza sent him a competitive look Vergil knew his opponent would not be as easy as Angel. Ex-quipping to her black wing armor, Erza went straight at Vergil who was forced to parry her sword with his own.

From the sidelines, Angel watched the two combatants letting loose in a display of tremendous speed and ability. Hearing the commotion, a few mages came outside and witnessed the fight going on.

"EVERYONE, COME HERE! ERZA IS FIGHTING VERGIL!"

Everyone inside the guild rushed outside to observe the fight. It was a rare sight to see Erza fighting someone who could keep up with her, and Vergil seemed more than qualified for that.

Seeing she wasn't landing a hit, Erza changed to her heaven's wheel armor and unleashed hundreds of swords against her opponent while Vergil met each blade with one of his summoned swords. Next, she switched to her purgatory armor and slammed her massive sword against Vergil's fragile looking Yamato, but the katana seemed powerful enough to block her attack with ease.

"Wow! They're on pair with each other!"

Not far from the others, Laxus watched the two of them fighting and reached his own conclusion: "_That guy…he's just toying with Erza_."

Indeed, Vergil was holding back on this fight, but this was the best workout he had in a long time. He was enjoying himself too much to end it, but it had to. Dispersing the flames Erza sent his way, Vergil spoke.

"That is enough, for now" Looking from a surprised Erza to Angel, Vergil said "You, come with me"

"What…where?"

"We are going on a mission." Vergil stated. They way he said it made it sound more like an order than a request.

It took a moment for Angel to process what he told her before she formulated her answer: "Wait a minute! I'm not going with you. I'm gonna stay here and wait for Natsu-kun Hey!" Angel had no time to finish her sentence when she was dragged by Vergil.

"If you want money for your wardrobe, then follow me"

That was enough to shut Angel up.

"Erza Scarlett" Vergil said before disappearing inside the guild "I would like to continue on from where we left."

Erza nodded to Vergil before he left with a ranting Angel. Once the show ended, the present mages went their separate way leaving Erza alone with Makarov.

"What is your analysis?"

"He's strong alright" Erza replied "I dare say, much more than me."

"You're being modest Erza, he might be stronger than Gildarts…._or me_" Makarov said, leaving that last part for himself.

"Master! Are you sure?"

Nodding, Makarov added "He's hiding his true power, also; I'm not the master anymore. Laxus!"

"What?" The thunder dragon slayer emerged from his spot.

"Follow them. The First might trust him, but I won't take any chances just yet."

"I'm not one of your mages anymore, I got excommunicated, remember?" Laxus replied, making Makarov mad "And even if I was, you're not the master anymore, you can't order me around. But... I'll follow them, just for fun."

While Makarov was irate due to Laxus response, he had to agree with him. "_I'm not the master anymore…but it's time a new one is chosen_"

"Master" Erza spoke "Will you let Laxus return?"

"That's for Macao to decide, but I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"Kill…me…now…ugh"<p>

Lisanna patted Natsu's head resting on her lap "There, there."

Lisanna, Lucy and Happy, decided to board the train to reach their destination sooner. Natsu was sort of dragged by force, but that's another story.

"Lisanna, you should give him the Erza treatment" Happy said to her, Natsu mumbled-agreed with his partner.

"I could never do that. That would be too cruel for Natsu-kun" Lisanna replied, ignorant to Natsu's desire for her to knock him out.

"_I think riding the train is crueler for him_" Lucy thought, knowing of Natsu's aberration of transport.

"Happy…_gulp_…it's up to y-you"

"Aye!"

Before they knew what he was planning, Happy flied straight at Natsu's gut at full speed, knocking both of them. The nearby passengers were startled at first, but quickly returned to their own business.

"_Sigh_, I should have expected that" Lisanna said and accommodated the knocked out Natsu and Happy on the seat. While she did this, Lucy caught a glimpse of something shining in Lisanna's hand.

"Lisanna, what is…Oh my!" Lucy gasped in recognition "That's an engagement ring!"

"Yeah, hehe" Lisanna forgot to put the ring away and was now forced to explain it to Lucy. "Natsu proposed to me a few days ago."

"Why haven't you announced it?"

"Natsu-kun and I wanted to wait a bit, you know, until everything calmed down a bit."

"I understand. With everything that's been happening I'm not surprised you would want to wait" Lucy knew not only there was the seven year timeskip, she also heard from the couple about Vergil. Lucy shuddered recalling the time Natsu was possessed by the half devil and threatened to decapitate her.

"Then again, maybe we can announce it when we return" Lisanna said.

"About that; what about Angel, how will she take it?"

"She will have to accept it" Lisanna said with a smile, but even Lucy could feel the dark aura she emanated.

"I…I guess." Lucy hesitated for a moment "Lisanna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" The white haired girl had a feeling it was related to the bond.

"About what's going on with you and Natsu and Angel…how can you stay as calm about it? If it were me, I don't think I could handle it."

"To be honest…I'm still getting used to it." Lisanna confessed to her "But then again, I've gotten used to all of Fairy Tail's crazy behavior."

The rest of the trip was met in relative silence after that, although Lisanna was starting to wonder if she would ever be truly okay with another woman in Natsu's life.

* * *

><p>"…My point is that I've decided to retire.' Makarov announced at Fairy Tail "And now, let me introduce to you the next master to you all."<p>

"Wait a second! I'm not ready for…" Macao started saying when Wakaba cut him off.

"It's not you"

Back to Makarov: "The fifth master of Fairy Tail is…Gildarts Clive!" Makarov announced and pointed behind him, unfortunately only Mira was there. "Whaaaaaaaat? Where is Gildarts?"

"He left a letter here" Mira handed him the envelope.

"_To master and all friends here; to be the master…Sorry to say I am not suited for it. As Fifth master I'd like to do two things: First is to acknowledge Laxus as a mage of Fairy Tail. Second, is to nominate Makarov Dreyar as the Sixth master of Fairy Tail_"

"Me again!" Makarov cried while the Thunder god tribe celebrated the return of Laxus to Fairy Tail (with Laxus himself absent)

"_I will travel around for some time and will come back some day. Take care, all of you_."

Mira then approached Cana; "He left one for you too"

As Cana opened the envelope, a card depicting Gildarts fell out.

"_Cana… Sorry to leave you again. You can always pray to this card when you miss me, and your feelings will reach me._"

"I told you that I like the life I have, damn father" Cana thought of tearing the card, but instead got a wicked idea. Approaching the weeping Makarov she said: "Don't worry Master, he'll be back."

A couple of hours later, Gildarts burst into the guild, shocking the present mages.

"I CHANGED MY MIND! LET ME BE THE SEVENTH MASTER!"

In the end it was decided to just start anew and name Gildarts the Fifth Master (much to Makarov's pleasure). Sending a look towards Cana, Macao and the others wondered what did she told Gildarts to have him back here in such a short notice.

* * *

><p>Outside, away from prying ears, Cana was talking to Gray.<p>

"What do you mean we should take it slow?" Gray asked after what his pseudo-girlfriend had just told him.

"Just that, to take our relationship slow" Cana tried to calm him down "there's no hurry, right?"

"One thing is to go slow, as in once or twice go on dates, a few kisses here and there, but you want to keep it a secret from everyone!"

"Only for a while" Cana tried to convince him "Besides, we haven't even told Juvia about us"

"If that's what's bothering you then I'll tell her right now" Before Gray could leave, Cana grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't. I don't know how she will react."

Gray looked at her and tried to calm himself "Cana, what's wrong? Tell me."

Cana wanted to tell him that she was worried about Juvia's reaction, on top of that, the news of her father being named the fifth master of Fairy Tail had put some pressure on her, but she just looked to the ground and uttered: "Please, let's just wait before telling the others. Please."

The ice mage was lost on what to do; was she embarrassed? Having second doubts? Back at the island she acted very different, but now.

"…Fine"

"Thank you" Cana felt relieved by his answer. Gray just shook it off and started walking away "Where are you going?"

"I need time to think. Alone" Was all he said.

If she was to be honest, she was shy about it. It was the same dilemma of telling Gildarts the truth all over again, only this time it was about telling the others about them. As she watched him go, Cana started feeling she had made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>Once they left the train, Lucy, Lisanna and Happy rested on a bench until Natsu was feeling better.<p>

"Say Natsu, what's the job again?" Lucy asked. "You never told us what it was about"

"Hmmm" Natsu scratched his chin in thought "something about dealing with a band of thieves"

"Did you even read the post before taking it?"

"Of course!" Natsu proudly declared showing Lucy the post.

"_I asked if you read it_" The celestial mage inspected the post and was glad it was a normal request, not a crazy S-class one, but what really got her attention was the reward."10,000 jewels!"

"More than enough for the four of us" Lisanna added.

"Four, you're not referring to Happy, right?" Lucy asked "What use can he give to the money?"

"To buy fish" Happy replied."Greedy Lucy wants it all for herself!"

"I'm Not Greedy!"

"I think we've rested enough" Natsu announced "Let's get going!"

"Aye!"

Natsu and Happy broke into a sprint, forcing Lisanna and Lucy to catch up with them. The dragon slayer was fired up, eager to complete the job, but his excitement was cut short when they reached the place where the person that requested the job was:

"What do you mean the job was already done?" Lucy exclaimed.

The four of them were in front of the town leader, an obese man behind a desk, as he explained it to them: "I'm terribly sorry, but we asked another guild to help deal with the thieves."

"But, we informed you that we were coming" Lisanna argued, knowing how the guild system works "you can't just change your mind at the last second."

"I know it's not conventional to make a change like this, but to be honest; your guild reputation is well known for being, let's just say, not very professional." Each word that came out of his mouth made Lucy, Lisanna and Happy mad, but not as mad as Natsu "Let's face it: in the last years, Fairy Tail has reached rock bottom, you're lower than trash…"

Angry by the amount of crap he was mouthing against his guild, Natsu punched the desk breaking it in half, scaring the shit out of the guy.

"W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The town leader was irate by Natsu's actions, but he was more scared for his life by the look Natsu was giving him.

"Keep talking trash about our guild and the next thing I'll break will be you." Natsu wanted to tear this asshole a new one, but he realized it would only cause more trouble for his nakamas back at home.

"This better be the last time you request something from our guild." With that said, the four of them left the office, leaving the man alone cursing. Lisanna, Lucy and Happy were glad for Natsu's action; if he hadn't done that, either one of them would have ripped that guy to shreds.

"You really can't blame him, you know"

Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned to the guy that said that. Behind them was a man wearing a red suit, complete with a crimson mask and hat. His hair was set in a ponytail and carried himself in a flamboyant way. Next to him was a well endowed girl with short white hair with a black rose resting on the left side of her head. She was striking similar to Angel, from her appearance to the way she dressed. The only difference was her stoic expression.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Rufus Lohr, and my partner here is Yukino Aguria. It's a pleasure to meet you" Rufus introduced himself , ignoring Natsu he grabbed both Lucy and Lisanna's hand to try and kiss it, only for both girls to pull it free at the last moment, leaving him a bit embarrassed. Straightening himself he added: "As for who we are, we are mages from Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore…and the mages that took your job."

The way he said the last part made Natsu want to knock his lights out, but decided it wasn't worth it, besides; the one to blame here was the town leader who discarded Fairy Tail in the first place. "Whatever"

Signaling to his girlfriend and friends to follow him, Natsu was about to leave when Rufus stopped him.

"It is tradition to introduce oneself after asking one's name"

Without turning around, Natsu said: "Natsu Dragneel. Fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail"

Rufus eyes widened at the revelation "Y-You…you're Natsu! That means…" Looking from Natsu to Lisanna and Lucy, Rufus thought: "_then the rumors are true: Fairy Tail's core members DID survive the incident of seven years ago_…_Wait till I tell Rogue and Sting_"

While this exchange was going on, Lisanna noticed that the girl accompanying Rufus was transfixed on Natsu with glossy eyes "_What's wrong with her, why is she looking at Natsu like that_?" Upon further inspection she noticed something else "_Is she… blushing_?" Shaking her head, Lisanna looked back at Yukino to find her back in her stoic expression from before: "_That's weird? I could have sworn she was looking at him."_

Back with Rufus, the Sabertooth mage was now eager to return to his guild "We should take our leave. Until our paths cross again" Without waiting for a response, Rufus left with Yukino in tow.

"Weirdo" Lucy muttered while Happy said "Aye"

Once outside, the four of them decided on what to do; there was no point in staying since the job was lost, so Lisanna proposed they returned to the guild.

"Well, I guess we better head back home"

"Yeah, you're right Lis-chan"

Lucy sighed as she inspected the city. "It's a shame; I've heard this town is beautiful at night. I really wanted to experience it, at least once."

Hearing her lit a bulb inside Natsu's head: "Hey! Since we're already here, why don't we go on a date Lis-chan!"

"That's actually a good idea! It's been a long time since you took me out somewhere" Lisanna said feigning an angry look.

"Seven years to be precise" Happy added, causing them to burst out laughing. That is, until Lucy sent their hopes down.

"Aren't you forgetting something? We don't have enough money to spend, besides renting our rooms for the night."

"Aye! And Lucy doesn't have a date for the night" Happy added. "Lonely Lucy"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT!"

"He's just kidding, don't take him so seriously Lucy" Lisanna said "Worse to come, Happy can take you out tonight"

"She's not my type" Happy replied.

"AND YOU ARE MINE?"

A bright light announced the arrival of a celestial spirit "You do have a thing for cats, Lucy-hime"

"L-Loke?" Lucy was taken back by his sudden arrival that she quickly distanced herself from him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I think that's a great idea!" The celestial spirit said to the group.

"See Lucy? Now you have a date for the night" Lisanna said to the still shocked blonde.

Shaking her stupor for a moment, Lucy turned to the others "That still doesn't change the fact that we don't have money to blow out."

"Not exactly" Loke informed as he got his wallet out "I have enough here from my past missions when I was a Fairy Tail mage. Celestial spirits don't have use for money after all."

"Then it's settled!" Natsu took Loke's wallet in a flash "Lis-chan, let's go to the inn and get ready!"

"W-Wait up!" Lucy called to them, but the couple was already long gone, leaving her alone with Loke.

Once Natsu and Lisanna were out of earshot, Loke dropped his cheerful personality and smiled "Lucy…it's good to see you again."

"Loke" Lucy felt ashamed, realizing she hadn't summoned any of her spirits since her return. As she tried to say something, Lucy was silenced by a finger to the lips.

"We'll talk more later on tonight, for now get ready for our date. Oh, one more thing: Virgo will come in a few minutes to provide you and Lisanna with a proper wardrobe. Until later, Lucy"

And just like that, Loke returned to the spirit world, leaving Lucy speechless. Gathering her wits, she ran to the inn to get ready.

Hiding in a corner, a girl listened to their plans for the night.

* * *

><p>After learning that the core members of Fairy Tail were alive, Crime Sorciere made plans to meet up with them, however, they would have to do so in secret. Jellal's reasoning was for the best; if they were seen alongside Fairy Tail, it would damage the already declined fame of the guild.<p>

However, that didn't stop Ultear from going to Magnolia.

She couldn't wait any longer, just one glance at the ice mage to verify for herself that he was really alive and well. As Ultear slipped unnoticed into the city, she wondered how much had Gray changed during his seven year absence.

"_Does he still remember me at all_?"

Coming to a halt, Ultear realized all of her thoughts with Gray were just wishful thinking; he was never close to her to begin with, aside from their last battle they had no other real interaction between them, plus there was that other girl, Juvia. From Meredy, she had learned that the water mage was deeply in love with her Gray.

Her Gray? Since when did she thought of Gray as hers. "_God, I'm starting to act like that water mage_."

Even when she was so close to his guild, Ultear felt nervous to see him again. Deciding to leave, she backed away when a familiar voice was heard just around the corner:

"I need time to think. Alone "

Recognizing that voice Ultear felt her heart skip a beat, there was no doubt it was Gray. She didn't recognize the other voice, but she didn't care. However, she was curious; after 7 years why didn't his voice change? Overcoming her nerves she walked the last lane and took a peek at the two mages, when she saw them she froze: They hadn't aged at all! But how was it possible?

The Ice mage, for his part, was still mulling over Cana's request. Gray would never admit it, but when he knew about Cana's feelings for him he felt whole. To know someone liked him made him feel happy, only to have his hopes crashing down by her disguised "we need a break" speech.

There was still Juvia, he reasoned, but for some reason Gray was unable to return the feelings she had for him. Besides, he would never threat her as second best. Although Lyon's constant appearances near the water mage were starting to form in Gray a feeling dangerously close to jealousy.

But asides those two girls, there was a third one that kept appearing inside Gray's thoughts: "_Ultear_"

Unaware of it, said woman was following him. As she watched him, Ultear's resolve was slowly slipping away; at first they had a seven year gap between them, but now the age difference was another obstacle in her way. Feeling more depressed than before she exited the city and began her trip back to the others.

She was halfway through the forest when a voice stopped her: "Hold it!"

"_Shit_!" Ultear cursed her carelessness; not only had she been spotted, but by Gray nonetheless.

Taking a step forward, Gray eyed the cloaked person "Who are you? And why were you following me?"

Nowhere to run, she removed her cloak to reveal herself to Gray.

"Ultear?"

"Yes, it's me." Feeling his eyes upon her she shyly looked down "It's been far too long, Gray."

"For me it's only been a few days." Watching her expression he explained: "We were on some sort of sleep for seven years."

"Oh."

Gray laughed a bit: "and here I was just thinking about you"

Ultear felt her heart skip a beat and blushed, Gray doing the same when he realized what he just said to her. "I-I MEAN…Not in a strange way or something like that!"

"It's ok, I believe you"

An uncomfortable silence fell before them, both mages too embarrassed to say something. Trying to break the silence, Gray spoke first: "Lyon told me something about you and Meredy; that you freed Jellal and now the three of you form a part of a new guild, one that has destroyed several dark guilds over the last seven years."

Glad for the change of topic, Ultear answered him: "Yes, that is correct. Our guild is trying to rid all the darkness Zeref and the dark guilds have helped create in the world. I know our sins will never be forgiven, but this is the least we can do to redeem ourselves."

"I see, however you haven't answered my question yet " Even when he knew she was no longer part of Grimoire Heart, Gray was still cautious around her. "Why are you here?"

"When I heard Tenroujima had survived I had to see if the rumor was true, that all of you were still alive."

Seeming to accept her answer they once again fell into silence, seeing that there was no more to be said Gray took his leave. "W-Well, I better be going. I guess I'll see you around…"

"Gray!" Ultear's voice stopped the Ice mage from leaving; her tone carried a pleading tone in it. Confused, Gray stopped and regarded Ultear. "What do you think of me?"

"What?" Gray looked puzzled at Ultear, who was now feeling her blood rush to her cheeks.

"Ever since our last fight, what was your impression of me?"

Quelling the hope in himself, Gray answered her as best he could: "We'll…at first I was surprised to learn you were Ur's daughter. And you're a very strong mage by your own right."

"That not what I meant" feeling embarrassed she was about to leave when Gray's words stopped her.

"I think you are a beautiful woman; you have Ur's will and determination running trough you, not to mention her beauty. Any man would be lucky to have your love."

Ultear couldn't help but smile hearing exactly what she wanted to hear from him. "There's no one I'm interested in, but one" Giving him a loving stare she added: "The man that sealed away my darkness."

"_Seal away the darkness_!" Gray recognized those words; they were the same words Ur once told him when she faced Deliora. Ur sacrificed herself and used Ice shell to defeat the demon, but more importantly: to seal the darkness that surrounded his heart. Now, years later, somehow he had done the same for Ultear. Looking at her, Ultear now seemed more fragile than the fearsome mage he had faced before, in her place now stood a woman that wished to be loved.

Emotionally exhausted due to Cana's words, Gray felt his resolve slip a bit; "Ultear…I don't know if I love you" Ultear lowered her gaze after hearing this. "But, I do feel something for you. Maybe with time I can learn to love you like you love me."

"Really!" The raven haired woman was astonished by his declaration "But what about that girl, Juvia?"

"I know Juvia has a crush on me, I'm not that dense. But I can't return her feelings she has for me"

"W-what about the difference between our ages? Could you love someone older than you?" While Ultear looked left and right for excuses, Gray had shortened the distance between them and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"You know; you look cute when you stutter." Caressing her face he lifted her chin with his hand "Not to mention that ribbon in your hair makes you look adorable."

"Gray…" Ultear closed her eyes and brought her lips to meet his, however before they made contact she hastily pulled away from him, earning a confused look from Gray.

"I can't! I shouldn't be doing this! Our guild, Crime Sorciere, has a rule: punishment." seeing his confused expression she explained "We are not allowed to be happy, so I can't be with you as much as I wish it. I'm sorry"

"I see, however let me tell you three things, one: Your guild is not a recognized guild in Fiore, technically it's a dark guild, so your rules mean nothing. Two: That's a stupid rule, who invented it anyway?"

"Me…" Ultear answered his question with an embarrassing blush.

"Oh! Well... never mind, and Three: "Taking hold of her by the shoulder Ultear gasped as she looked at the intensity in his eyes "I don't care!"

Crushing his lips into hers, Ultear tried to fight but she gave in and returned the kiss, rules be dammed! Deepening the kiss Gray licked her lips with his tongue asking for access which she gladly granted. After several minutes of lip-lock, a new arrival made her presence known. In record time, both Ice mages separated just as Cana emerged from the forest.

"Gray! Wait up!" Cana realized she had screwed up and wanted to make it right with Gray, but when she finally found him she was surprised to see him in close proximity with another woman "What's going on here? Who is this?"

"This is Ultear Milkovich" Gray said while keeping a careless expression "She's a…friend of mine"

Ultear felt disappointed by the "friend" designation, but decided it was for the best… for now: "It's a pleasure to meet you, friend of Gray"

However Cana was not fooled one bit, looking from Gray's calm expression to Ultear's fake smile, the card user knew something else was about to happen before she came into the picture. "_Not in my watch_!"

Instantly latching to a surprised Gray's arm, Cana regarded Ultear with a smile: "Nice to meet you Ultear! I'm Cana, Gray's **Girlfriend**."

"Girlfriend?" Gray was shocked when Cana said the word; not once since Tenrou Island had the card user admitted that.

Ultear didn't miss the heavy emphasis Cana used in girlfriend, or Gray's surprised expression. Catching on quick, Ultear returned the hypocrite smile with one of her own: "Nice to meet you too, **Friend** of Gray."

While they seemed to be cheerful, both girls were actually throwing daggers at each other:

"_Gray is my boyfriend, I won't let you have him __**grandma**_!" Cana thought, sending a murderous look at the slightly older girl.

"_If that's how it's going to be, so be it! I didn't wait seven years just to give up now, you __**Hore**_!" Ultear thought, noticing Cana's choice of attire.

In the middle of it all, Gray couldn't help but fear for his well-being. "_How the hell did flame head survive this_?"

* * *

><p>Vergil and Angel's job was completed in record time; they were tasked with dealing with some random bandits, a job Vergil found extremely boring, and now both of them rested in a makeshift campsite. While Angel wanted to wait until morning to leave town, Vergil was against it and dragged her back to the guild when night fell on them.<p>

"I told you we should have waited till daylight" Angel whined "now we have to sleep here, in the middle of nowhere"

"You were asleep for seven years in the open" Vergil referred to her time at the island "this is nothing compared to it."

"_Great! First I miss my date with Natsu, and now I'm stuck with this brooding asshole_!" Turning away from him, Angel snuggled in her sleeping back and tried to sleep, but after a few moments she realized sleep was not coming to her and decided to speak:

"Vergil, tell me about yourself?"

Vergil looked from the campfire to Angel, who had her back against him, and returned his gaze to the burning embers "What do you wish to know?"

"Anything about you" Angel turned around to face him "you're a complete mystery to us. We want to know more about you."

"My past is irrelevant" Vergil said from his seat, his eyes never leaving the fire. After a few moments, Angel realized that Vergil was not going to say anything else.

"You're not going to tell me anything, won't you?"

"What was your first clue?" Vergil said as he directed a rare smirk to the celestial mage. With a scoff, Angel turned away from him and returned to her task of trying to catch some sleep.

A few moments passed until Vergil softly whispered: "I once had a brother. Sometimes I wonder what happened to him. In some ways, Natsu reminds me of him…" Hearing some snoring, Vergil realized that Angel was fast asleep. Standing up he spoke to the person nearby:

"You can come out now"

At first nothing happened, but after a while Laxus emerged from the shadows when he realized his cover was blown: "When did you found out?"

"Since we left the guild" Was Vergil's answer. "I take it that the old dwarf doesn't trust me?"

"Got that right" Laxus replied. "However…there's another reason why I followed you here."

"And that would be?"

"I wanted to see your real strength, not that pathetic show you put out for Erza."

Vergil would have ignored his request, but after the disappointment of facing those bandits, Vergil wanted to let loose some steam. Without saying a word, Vergil started walking away from the campsite with Laxus close on his heels.

Moments later:

A battered, bruised and defeated Laxus watched with slight fear at the devil before him. The lightning dragon slayer gave it all he had, and while at first they seemed equal in terms of strength in the end it was Vergil who emerged victorious.

"What are you?" Laxus asked as he cradled his arm; fortunately nothing was broken, only his ego.

In front of Laxus, a blue winged devil stood before vanishing in a flash of magic, revealing Vergil with wounds similar to Laxus, albeit healing faster. "I am a devil"

With that said Vergil went to grab his discarded coat before walking back to the campsite. "Go back to the guild. Tell your master I don't care if he trusts me or not, I will honor my debt with Mavis."

"And then what?" Laxus asked, stopping Vergil in his tracks "I can see it in your eyes, you're after something else. What is it?"

Vergil looked at Laxus from the corner of his eye: "My plans are mine alone, but, I will tell you something: Lisanna, Mirajane and Angel will one day be as powerful as me, maybe even more."

Laxus just stood there processing what Vergil had just told him. Looking at the devastation their fight had caused, Laxus couldn't help but smirk; he always wanted strong members for his guild.

* * *

><p>"This shirt itches" Natsu said trying to scratch his back for the umpteenth time. Sighing, Loke grabbed his shoulder to stop him.<p>

"Stop fidgeting Natsu. You'll wrinkle it"

"Why the heck do I have to wear this anyway?" Natsu referred to the dress shirt Virgo had given him earlier.

"We need to look our best for the ladies" Loke said. Just then, the door to the girl's room opened, revealing Lisanna in a shoulder less tight pink blouse and black miniskirt. Next to her was Lucy in a spaghetti strap red blouse and dark miniskirt.

Both Natsu and Loke were left speechless by the beauties before them. Although Lucy often dressed in similar fashion, this time it felt different for her. Looking to Loke she shyly asked: "How do we look?"

Natsu locked eyes with Lisanna and replied: "Beautiful"

"Natsu took the words from my mouth" Loke added. Giving her his arm, Lucy latched on to it while Lisanna did the same with Natsu.

"Hime! I'll expect my punishment later on" Virgo announced while standing next to a sulking Happy.

The exceed was bummed he was going to stay behind, but he didn't want to be the third wheel in the date. "I wanted to see the fish lady instead" Happy referred to Aquarius, earning a stomp from Virgo.

"Oi Virgo, I thought you only specialized in spirit world clothes?" Natsu asked.

"This is a special occasion" Virgo replied "and there are spirit world clothes, just look at Hime's skirt." Without warning, Virgo lifted Lucy's skirt to show them the spirit brand, and at the same time gave them a clear view of her panties.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT!"

As the couples left, Virgo retreated to the room with Happy. What neither one noticed was the girl hiding behind a large pot in the hallway. Leaving her hiding spot, Yukino stared at Natsu with longing.

"Natsu…"

_A younger Yukino found herself locked in a dark cage. Bandits had come to her town in the middle of the night and kidnapped her, as well as several other young girls, to sell her in the slave market. She hugged her legs when all of a sudden the front door of the hideout was blasted open by a group of mages, forcing her to close her eyes in fear. Before the bandits knew what was going on, they were knocked out by a combined array of magic attacks._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Yukino slowly opened her eyes to meet Natsu's concerned stare. Breaking down, she latched onto his neck and cried in relief._

Seven years ago, team Natsu rescued her and the others from a horrible fate. As the years passed, Yukino's goal was to join the strongest guild in Fiore, at the time Fairy Tail, when the Tenrou incident happened.

But now he was back, and even though her allegiance was with others, Yukino wanted nothing more than to be close to her savior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

Let me first say thank you all the feedback my story has been having. While I do appreciate the reviews from you, I have to say this:

**I WONT REMOVE THE BOND BETWEEN ANGEL AND NATSU**

Although I like to listen to positive feedback, that doesn't mean I will sell myself out and completely change the story just for the sake of a few. I've seen it happen before with some stories, the author changes the story completely, and in the end it all comes out all bad.

This story is a HAREM and it will stay like that, sorry if I gave the impression it was something else. If you don't like it, I'm sad to say that you can look for another story to follow (Check my buddy Digitail-Mail story **Burn** for an exclusive Natsu and Lisanna story). If you decide to keep reading, I can safely say that Lisanna will remain as the Main girl for Natsu.

Moving on, here's a funny fact I discovered in an extra manga chapter of Fairy Tail: **Freed is Gay**! (Big surprise huh, yeah right) If you don't believe me, look for the extra chapter of the manga where they sell Jenny Realight magazine after she lost her bet with Mirajane (manga followers will get this)

As for Yukino, in the last chapters we've seen more about her (I won't spoil it) but regardless of that, I might or might not use her canon background for my story. The same goes for Angel after it was revealed that she will re-appear in the anime. Although I will use her new look for my story...

Now, for some reviews:

**trinityblade13**: Regarding the wedding, I haven't decided if either before the Grand games or after, I'll let the readers decide that.

**Digital-Mail**: I was just kidding about that Dante rumor (although I might have him appear eventually on this story).

**xgensean**: Natsu will eventually learn to use the blue flames again. Thanks for the review.

**Ryvius**: I was going to use your idea (about Vergil and stuff) but I'll save it for a latter chapter. As for Deimos, he'll reappear soon.

**Frozen-Tundra88**: Thanks for the link to the picture, as you saw in the PM I sent ya; I will use Angel's new appearance soon. Thanks for the review.

**Death1500 etc**…: As I said before, Angel (and Yukino) will remain in the harem. Sorry, but that's just how I planned it. I hope you will still read the story; it's your choice after all.

P.S. Your petition idea is a good one thought (don't know if you follow the manga, but Lisanna and Natsu had a small scene in the last chapter)

**RememberTheName76**: Think about it. If you decide to stop reading this story, that's ok.

**YggdrasilSama**: The same as before: I won't change the harem. I might use your idea of forcing Angel to go with Rogue or Sting though, but not in the way you would like to. Dante will be…something, later on.

**Guest**: Hey, thanks man! It's good to see the support of a fan instead of wanting me to change the plot. Thanks for the review.

**THEgirlWHOshipsLISANNAxLUCY**: Thanks for the review, and for the award (Just for that I will definitely give it a try about writing a Lucy x Lisanna oneshot)

**Dreamgirl32**: If you don't like harem fics, I bet you're going to be disappointed in future chapters…

Next chapter will continue the double date, as well as more about the background I wrote about Yukino. Until next time

_**Demonwithasoul**_


	29. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Gildarts reclined on his chair inside his new office while he read the document on his hands. Reading it again, the new master of Fairy Tail rubbed his temple; he knew this job was going to be troublesome, but he didn't imagine something like this.<p>

"Bad news I presume?" Makarov, former Third master turned counselor, asked Gildarts while taking a puff out of his pipe.

"Here, take a look" Handing him the letter, Makarov's brow furrowed. The council informed the guild masters about the recent demise of the Phantom Lord guild, as well as the more gruesome discovery of the dozens of killed mages, including Jose Porla. "What do you think?"

While Makarov never forgot Jose's actions against them, the aged wizard didn't wished him dead "It's best to stay on guard for the time being until we know more about the perpetrators."

Nodding, Gildarts then turned to the third person in the room. "Anyway, back to topic: don't you think it's time to reveal yourself to the others?"

"In due time" The blue haired male replied "for now, I'll go check around to see what I can find about the incident"

"Right! So, what should we call you then?" Gildarts asked before putting on his infamous 'troll face' "By your real name or would you prefer something like 'your majesty'?"

"Using my real name would cause trouble for the guild, and I see no reason to change my previous alias."

"Very well then… Mystogan."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Awakening<strong>

* * *

><p>After a light dinner, Natsu and Lisanna went to take a stroll around town while Lucy and Loke did the same, albeit on a different route.<p>

"They're engaged" Loke repeated as he walked alongside Lucy "still can't believe it."

"Hard to imagine, right?" his blond companion asked.

"Well, I'm rather surprise. I never thought Natsu, from all people in your team, would take that step first."

Lucy found herself agreeing with him "Guess you're right. To be honest, I actually thought it would be me the first one to get married."

"Oh really?" Loke directed a sly look towards Lucy. "With who may I ask?"

Cursing her small slip, Lucy faced away from Loke so he couldn't see her blush "Maybe someone like Gray or Hibiki."

"So; it's between a public stripper and a mayor flirt" Loke scratched his chin for a moment "I can safely say that both are bad choices. Not to mention Cana wouldn't approve."

"I was just kidding Loke. And you're one to talk; flirting is your middle name"

Loke feigned a hurt expression, causing Lucy to laugh a bit. Looking up at the stars, Lucy sighed "I'm actually jealous of Lisanna. To find true love like that…I wish to find it too." _Except his weird harem_ Lucy thought.

"Maybe it's closer than you think" Sliding next to her, the celestial spirit startled her by the close proximity between them.

"L-Loke!"

"Lucy…" Locking eyes with her, the celestial spirit slowly closed the gap between them to kiss her. That is, if the celestial mage hadn't deviated her face away from him.

"Loke, Stop it."

Running a hand trough his mane, Loke sighed "Lucy, why do you resist? I know that in the past I was known as a mayor player, but you know that I was never like that…"

"I know" Lucy interrupted him, knowing full well that back then Loke was only trying to ease his pain, but that wasn't why she rejected him "Loke, we need to be realistic; I'm a celestial mage and you are a spirit. A relationship between us is not only taboo, but it's against the spirit world rules"

"That won't stop me, and I know you want this as well" Loke countered. Lucy couldn't help but shiver by the determined look he was giving her, but she stayed firm in her decision.

"It wouldn't work." With that said, Lucy faced away from him and both remained quiet for a moment.

"Someway, somehow, I'll convince you, Hime" Before she could say something, Loke added "if there's something I learned at fairy Tail is to always follow our dreams. That, and also that it's ok to bend the rules and act a little crazy from time to time."

Lucy smiled, knowing his description of Fairy Tail was accurate.

"The night's still young. For now, let's just enjoy the evening. What do you say?"

Nodding, both resumed their star seeing just enjoying the company of each other. "If Natsu can have two girlfriends, I think we can make it work."

"You never give up, don't you?"

"Not a chance"

* * *

><p>For their part, Natsu and Lisanna did some sightseeing, enjoyed the music of a passing group at the town's plaza and went for some ice cream treats before going back to the inn. However, their night was not over: the moment they were alone in the hallway, Natsu kissed Lisanna and roamed his hands all over her body. Lisanna moaned softly as his hand cupped her firm ass.<p>

"Natsu-kun" Lisanna said between kisses "someone might see us"

Instead of having the desired effect, Natsu actually seemed more eager to continue "So?"

"It's embarrassing"

Looking at her, Natsu smiled seeing her cute blush. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" Lisanna grabbed his shirt and captured his lips in another heated kiss.

One of Natsu's hands reached below her dress and started caressing her thighs, feeling a bit of moisture in her panties told him they should take their activities to a more private place.

Lisanna wanted nothing more than to keep going, but remembered something: "Natsu, we can't"

"Why not?"

"Happy and that maid are in there" Lisanna pointed to their room.

"Who? Margo?"

Lisanna nodded, not really knowing the celestial spirit's real name. "Besides, there's something I want to ask you"

Natsu was disappointed by the sudden stop, but let her speak. Lisanna was in the same state he was; the bond made it harder for her to control her urges, but she quelled them.

"Natsu, we should wait until the wedding before, you know, That."

Natsu was clueless until it hit him "You wanna wait that long for…sex?"

Blushing a bit, Lisanna nodded "I know I told you we could do it, but I want to reach the altar pure. Can we wait until then?"

"Of course!"

Lisanna felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, she had thought he would get mad at her or feel disappointed "Thank you Natsu"

Natsu embraced her back while he wondered what to do with his 'problem' below. "_If she wants to wait, I'll honor her wish. But how do I get rid of That_!"

As if reading his mind, Lisanna stroked his erection through his pants "That doesn't mean we can't fool around in Lucy's room."

"I like the way you think Lis-chan!"

Since they didn't had Lucy's room key, Natsu carried Lisanna and entered through the window ouside. The slayer had a lot of experience breaking into Lucy's room, so it wasn't that hard.

* * *

><p>While the couple helped each other with their 'needs', Yukino had a lot to think about; the celestial mage had followed the couple during their date in hopes to find out more about Natsu and how close he was to that girl. When she learned they were engaged she almost blew her cover, but refused to believe it was true. But after seeing them on the Inn, her fears were confirmed.<p>

Yukino knew her chances with the slayer were slim to none, there was no way that Natsu would remember her and all of a sudden like her, but she still wished it was like that. She was a foolish girl back then; Yukino was impressed by Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail, but more importantly, she became infatuated with the knight in shining armor that saved her from her captors. On that day she made a vow: She would join the strongest guild and follow Natsu's footsteps.

Unfortunately, her dreams shattered when Tenrou Island was destroyed, alongside Natsu and company. The first year was hard for her, but she managed to move on. After becoming a celestial mage she was approached by a certain person who offered her an invitation to join them. Knowing the prestige it would carry onto her, Yukino accepted his proposal. After completing her training, her first assignment was to join the strongest guild in Fiore: Sabertooth, and by doing so, she had accomplished one of her childhood dreams.

But no matter how much time passed, Yukino could never forget the dragon slayer that had saved her.

A year later, Yukino would learn of a rumor that Tenrou Island had survived Acnologia's attack, and with it, all of the core members of Fairy Tail that disappeared that day. At first, she was skeptical about it, but as fate would have it, Yukino was reunited with Natsu during her job with Rufus. There was no denying it; the pink hair, his bright smile, it was Natsu alright. But, to her bad luck, he seemed to be involved with someone else.

With a heavy heart, Yukino forced herself to, once again, forget about him and move on. however, she had no idea that their paths would cross again very soon.

* * *

><p>At break of dawn, Angel and Vergil resumed their trip back to Magnolia. As they got closer, they could see a storm just above the city. When they reached the outskirts they were soaking wet.<p>

"What's with this downpour?" By now, Angel had given up trying to avoid the rain. Looking down, she regretted wearing white all the time since now they could see right through her dress. "_At least Vergil isn't a pervert_."

"I would give you my coat, but it's too big for you"

"Am I hearing right? Vergil…being nice!"

"More like getting annoyed" Vergil directed his stare at the lecherous males in the street staring at Angel, suffice to say that the guys wasted no time to scramble away in fear after one look from the devil.

Angel blushed embarrassed "Don't worry about it. Once we reach the guild, I'll go straight to my room and change. But it is weird how this storm formed so fast, right?"

It seemed Vergil was not bothered by the rain, or at least she thought, since he kept walking down the rain without a care. "_He's so strange, but deep down he's not such a bad guy_."

"Once this rain stops we are going to train. You are still too weak for my liking."

"_Scratch that, he's an ass_"

* * *

><p>Mira gazed worriedly at the woman sitting alone in the corner. Since yesterday, Juvia had gone to one of her sad moods and with it, a storm followed. From experience, Mira knew Juvia was the cause of it, but every attempt to cheer her up had ended in failure. Gajeel had tried to snap her out of it, but not even he was able to last long before having to bail out before drowning in the flood her tears caused.<p>

"_Why_…" Juvia looked towars Gray and felt a torrent of tears threatening to escape her eyes. The ice mage was oblivious of the stare she was giving him and continued to talk to Cana, about what? Juvia didn't know or cared. For a moment, Juvia considered Cana as another love rival but quickly dismissed that thought. In her mind there was only one rival, and now she knew who it was.

"_Ultear_"

Thunder roared not far away, startling some of the mages at the guild, as Juvia recalled that image from a day ago; Juvia was stalking Gray as usual, when she found him next to her. The image that followed got too painful to recall so she did the only thing that came to mind:

"Mira-san! Give Juvia a drink!"

Mira was startled by Juvia's sudden arrival at the counter that she almost dropped the glass in her hands "Juvia?"

"Make it a double!"

A bit scared actually, Mira did as told and got a bottle out and poured her a drink. She intended to give her a small quantity, but Juvia had other plans as she took the bottle from Mira's hands and drank straight out of it.

"I think she knows" Cana whispered to Gray.

"Y-You think?"

Nodding, Cana watched as Juvia downed the bottle's content almost as fast as her. "It's too much of a coincidence. Storm, thunder and Juvia's mood…"

Gray started sweating, fearing that Cana was onto him.

"She knows about us."

Gray let out the air he was holding back, relieved that Cana still didn't knew about the kiss he shared with Ultear. But now he had a new problem, either Juvia knew about Cana, or about Ultear.

"At least she doesn't know about Ultear"

"That's good" It took a moment for Gray to understand what Cana had just said "Wait a minute! Y-You know about…?"

Giving him a sweet smile, Cana approached his ear and whispered "Not too loud, people might hear you, and yes; I KNOW."

The ice mage was literally shaking, but he still asked "Why am I still alive then?"

"This is not the first time I've been in this situation, you should know that"

Gray faintly recalled Cana telling him about a boyfriend that cheated on her a few years back. If his memory served him right, Cana was heartbroken for a few days after that.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I should kill you where you sit, or better yet; tell daddy about this."

It took all of Gray's willpower to not drop down on his knees and beg her for forgiveness. If there was a mage he feared to fight, that was Gildarts. On top of that, if you mix Gildarts with an angry dad, Gray was sure his remains would be spread all around before he could say ice make.

"But I won't" Cana's words eased Gray, a bit at least "Gildarts might be my father, but I don't need to include him in my personal life. Hell, I've lived fine without him most of my life."

Recalling how miserable she had been then, Gray said: "Cana, I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

"Forget about it, to be honest; it's kinda my fault too" Seeing his surprised expression she added "I've been insecure about making our relation official, in a way I kinda pushed you away."

The ice mage felt bad after hearing her, but he had to come out clean about everything: "That's not all. Cana, I feel something for Ultear."

Cana's eyes widened for a moment, before returning to their original size. Looking down to her beer she asked: "Do you love her?"

"What! No. I haven't known her that much" Gray countered "I feel something for her, but it's not that deep. Not yet anyway."

"What do you feel about me?"

Gray thought about telling her what she wanted to hear, but it would be fair for her: "Cana, you're one of my closest friends, after you confessed to me I felt happy for the first time since I can remember. But, right now, I can't say that I feel for you more than I feel for Ultear."

Cana remained quiet for a moment before looking up "In a way, you haven't made your mind yet?"

"Ehm…no, I guess not."

"Good" Her cheerful reply confused Gray "If it was someone else, I would drop you right here! But it's you Gray, you've been there for me all this time. I'm not going to give you up!" Feeling like celebrating, Cana downed an entire barrel in a minute, not that it surprised Gray. "Just let's leave one thing clear"

"Whats that?"

Cana gave him a death glare that chilled his bones "if you even consider something like what Natsu is doing, Gildarts will be the least of your problems. Got that?"

Before Gray could answer, they noticed that Juvia was being lead by Mirajane and Kinana to the infirmary.

"She's ok; Juvia only drank too much" Cana informed him, talking from experience "Tomorrow she is going to have a killer headache."

Since Cana forgot about the question, Gray decided to keep quiet about it. As for Cana, the card user was not worried at all. There was no way that Gray would pick that old cow over her. At least in her mind she believed so.

"Lyon-sama…Juvia would like to have your thirty babies or more…"

It was obvious that Juvia was intoxicated and didn't knew what she was talking about, but Gray couldn't help but feel like punching Lyon in the face.

* * *

><p>Lyon sent his ice tiger to attack, only to be promptly sliced in half by his opponent. "Ice make: Eagle!"<p>

Thinking a smaller, faster target would hit her, Lyon was impressed when Ikaruga disposed of them in an instant. "Not bad"

"Thanks, but compliments won't get you anywhere"

Lyon couldn't help but smirk by her words "Don't flatter yourself, you're not my type."

"A shame, you could be mine" Ikaruga slowly approached him, causing Lyon to stay on guard "Handsome, cold and Dead!"

Lyon formed an ice blade to block her sword, but he received a nasty surprise when her blade cut right through his ice. Acting fast, he leaped back, escaping with a superficial wound on his chest.

"_That was close_" Taking his shirt off, Lyon got ready for round two while Ikaruga appreciated his naked chest.

"I almost feel sorry, to cut that beautiful body of yours"

"**Ikaruga. We got what we came here for.**"

Both combatants turned to see Deimos as he spoke. While Ikaruga was smiling, Lyon felt a cold pit forming on his stomach.

"_Jura, he can't be_… What did you do to Jura!"

Deimos ignored Lyon's question and waited for Ikaruga to rejoin his side. "**Let's go.**"

"You're not going anywhere!" Before Lyon could even form ice, pillars of earth emerged from below and toppled above him "_This magic! It can't….?_"

Deimos watched as the earth and rock covered the Lamia scale mage completely before taking his leave. After a few moments the ground started to freeze and from it Lyon emerged, hurt but alive. The enemy had long gone by now, but that was the least of his worries.

"Jura! Sherry!" Runnning as fast as he could manage Lyon headed towards the spot where the two mages had fought Deimos. The ice mage gasped as the devastation got worse as he got closer.

"JURA! SHERRY!"

As the names left his mouth, a part of the ground dissolved to reveal the said mages badly hurt. Jura had maintained the earth dome with the last of his strength and now that Lyon had arrived he dispelled the dome and succumbed to his injuries.

"Jura-sama!" Sherry tended him as Lyon approached them. Checking his pulse, the ice mage was relieved to find out Jura was still alive.

"Thank god. When Deimos showed up, I feared the worst."

"We almost didn't make it" Sherry said "That man, he was too strong. I thought he wanted to kill us."

Lyon did the only thing that came to mind to comfort her, he embraced her. The feelings she had for Lyon had long since gone, but they were still very close friends. "It's ok; the important thing is that we're alive."

Sherry nodded while keeping her head on his shoulder "He did something to Jura-san. I don't know what but, the moment he touched him Jura-san started to scream in pain, I really thought he was going to kill him. But Jura-san managed to raise the dome around us and that man simply left."

Lyon realized that Deimos had somehow copied or drained Jura's magic, which would explain the last attack he did, but for what purpose?

* * *

><p>Vergil was once again training Angel, or to be more accurate; dodging her attacks with ease while he pummeled her to the ground. The half devil would have stopped trying to awaken her true potential if it was anyone else, but since she was one of his 'possible descendants' he was not about to give up on her just yet.<p>

For her part; Angel was getting more frustrated as the fight lingered on, but it was mostly due to the fact that Natsu had yet to return. The only reason why she agreed to let Vergil 'train' her was so she could vent pent up anger, that and to catch on to Lisanna's level. She was so concentrated on the former that she didn't realize her last punch was covered in flames before dispersing, but Vergil did.

Vergil teleported a few feet away from her while Angel cached her breath "_She's so close to awaken, and yet she hasn't realized it._"

Deciding it was almost time, Vergil reached for Yamato and was pleased to see that Angel didn't back down. Just as both were about to clash, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"That looks like fun! Can I join in?"

Angel immediately stopped and turned to see the object of her affection "Natsu-kun!"

Without warning, Angel tackled Natsu to the ground while embracing him. The slayer smiled as he returned the hug. "I missed you too."

"You Baka!" Angel said before hitting Natsu in the head. "You left without saying anything! I was worried!"

"You could feel him trough the bond, so you knew he was ok" Lisanna said, not too pleased to see the closeness between Natsu and Angel, and then she addressed the blue clad man. "Hiya Vergil!"

"Lisanna" Vergil greeted cordially. He was still pissed that the pink head had interrupted their spar just when Angel was about to awaken, but decided to leave it like that.

Without letting go of Angel, Natsu stood up: "Oi, Vergil! Fight me!"

Said man didn't even give a response and started walking away, causing Natsu to lunge at him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said Fight me!"

Vergil stopped Natsu's fist and punched the slayer, creating a crater on the ground with Natsu's body.

"I have better things to do with my time." With that said, Vergil resumed walking, leaving a star-seeing Natsu behind. It took a few moments, but Natsu was able to bounce back and yelled at Vergil to come back.

"Natsu, let him go." Lisanna touched his arm in an attempt to calm him down "We have to tell Angel 'that'. Remember?"

Angel looked from one to the other confused "Tell me what?"

/ / / / / / / / / / /

It took a moment for Angel to comprehend what she had just been told. Trough the bond, Angel had felt that something had occurred between them during their time away from each other, but never had she imagined it was this.

"Engaged" The moment they said that word, Angel felt like time had just stopped. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Natsu proposed the day we got back. We are going to make it official once we get back at the guild today, but I thought it would be best if you knew first." Lisanna said in an attempt to dispel the tense atmosphere around them. Angel inclined her head a bit, letting her hair shadow her eyes a bit.

"Are you ok Angel?" Natsu asked.

"Of course!" Angel cheerfully replied, surprising the two of them "It just caught me off guard, that's all!'

"Are you sure?" Lisanna was still not convinced, feeling that Angel was hiding her pain behind a mask. But Angel eagerly nodded.

"Relax, I'm ok with this! While I too love Natsu-kun, I understand that you two have known each other a long time. It's only natural that you are the first to take that step with him."

"Angel"

"That doesn't mean you'll be the only bride!" Angel added "One day, I expect to go down the aisle with Natsu too."

"Why not make it a double wedding?" Natsu suggested once the awkwardness vanished. Lisanna paled at his words, but fortunately for her, Angel dispelled the idea.

"That's sweet of you, but no." seeing his confused look, she explained "Natsu; Lisanna, like any other girl, wants her wedding to be perfect and unforgettable. So, this time, I'll stand aside for her sake."

"Angel" Lisanna didn't know what to say.

Following the path Vergil had taken, Angel said "Remember: you owe me a date tonight."

"It's a promise!" Natsu replied and then took Lisanna's hand to lead her to the guild. The moment they were out of sight, Angel's smile was replaced by a sad look.

* * *

><p>Natsu kicked the guild's door and stepped inside "We're back!"<p>

"No one cares!" Gray lazily yelled back. As usual, Natsu punched him in response which started a full out brawl.

"Just like old times" Macao said wiping a tear on his eye.

Lisanna didn't mind when a brawl happened, but they were supposed to tell their friends about the engagement. "Master, can't you stop them?"

"I can, but why spoil their fun." Gildarts replied from his spot at the bar.

"Gildarts?" Lisanna wondered why the S-mage answered instead of Macao. Deciding to find out later, the takeover girl called Natsu.

"Natsu"

"That's me!" Natsu poked his head out of the dust cloud caused by the fight and looked at his fiancé; by the look she was giving him, Natsu got the message. "Hey! Everyone stop fighting!"

"You're one to talk" Gray said while keeping Elfman in a headlock.

"It's not manly to stop a fight underway"

Thunder reigned from above, electrocuting the mages and stopping the fight.

"Thanks Laxus" Lisanna then waited until everyone recovered before addressing them: "We have an announcement to make" Lisanna and Natsu looked at each other before saying; "We're getting married!"

Everyone, except Lucy and Happy, remained quiet for a moment before yelling: "WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

Natsu grinned while Lisanna smiled due to the reaction they got from them. From the whole bunch, no one was more shocked than Mira and Elfman.

"Natsu…you got my sister pregnant! Didn't you!"

While a moment ago they were ready to celebrate, now a tense atmosphere fell upon everyone at the guild. Before things escalated, Lisanna stepped between Natsu and a furious Mira "Mira-nee, it's not like that!"

"It's the truth" Natsu added. Even when Mira was giving him a death glare, the dragon slayer didn't back down "I asked Lisanna to marry me because I love her and that's the truth."

Mira was surprised by the intensity of his words, dropping her glare she said: "I believe you, Natsu." Returning to her cheerful persona she asked "When's the wedding?"

With the crisis adverted, everyone cheered for them and went to congratulate the couple. There were a few questions regarding his bond with Angel, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Natsu was listening to Elfman congratulating him while throwing random manly phrases into the mix, when he felt a change in Angel's bond.

"Natsu!"

Looking at her fiancé, Natsu nodded to her and both headed out, leaving everyone behind wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>"They told you, didn't they?"<p>

He got his answer by the look on Angel: "You knew!"

"I was there when he proposed" Vergil replied.

"Oh" Angel didn't care anymore, so she merely sat down in the tree shade where Vergil was leaning at. They remained in relative silence for a moment before Angel spoke:

"I want to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Remove the bond between me and Natsu."

.

.

.

.

.

"No"

Angel remained quiet for a moment, not expecting this answer from him: "Why?" Looking at him for an answer, she was met with silence. "I asked you why?"

Vergil remained impassive by her outburst, infuriating Angel even more: "Lisanna told me how your sword once severed her bond! Do the same with mine!"

The half devil spared her a glance, but refrained from saying anything.

"ANSWER ME!"

Vergil's cold eyes met hers, scaring her a bit "Yamato is indeed able to sever a bond like yours or Lisanna's."

Angel caught the hidden message in Vergil's words: '_Why don't you ask me to sever Lisanna's bond instead?'_

She would be lying if she said that idea hadn't crossed her mind. "Regardless of my past, of what I've done, Lisanna has accepted me as her friend. I could never do that to her!"

"_Good answer_" Vergil thought. Seeing her determined look, he asked: "Is that what you really want?"

"No" Angel was unable to lie to herself "I've slowly grown to love Natsu, if I had met him before Lisanna, maybe I would be the one walking down the aisle next to him. But I no longer want to stand between them."

Vergil looked straight at her to see any sign of deceit, sensing none he said: "Very well."

"You will?" A part of her was hoping he would refuse, but she silenced it. She wanted to do this for Lisanna.

Vergil drew Yamato and pointed it at her: "Defeat me, and I shall remove the bond."

Angel seemed to doubt for a moment, but attacked him nonetheless. Vergil noticed that her attacks carried more force behind them, but her movements were sloppy. Seeing her attacks were not landing, Angel decided to try a new tactic and summoned Caelum and Andromeda to even the odds in her favor.

"Andromeda! Restrain him! Caelum, Fire!"

Before the spirits could attack, Vergil got rid of them and teleported behind Angel. The celestial mage reached for Seiryu's key, but before she could summon the dragon, Vergil swatted the key from her hands and punched her in the stomach.

"Don't rely on them to fight for you"

Angel didn't say anything, or rather couldn't, after the punishing blow from Vergil. Dropping to her knees, the white haired girl could feel the sting of fresh tears coming from her eyes when Vergil lifted her with his hand on her neck.

"What I do, is for the best."

Angel struggled to get free, but with her air supply cut off she was slowly losing consciousness. She had never felt so helpless since Zancrow almost killed her at Tenrou island. And now, Vergil was going to do the same.

"_Natsu_…" Angel chocked as she accepted her fate. She had gone so far as to finally get together with Natsu, only to have it all end like this. "_No! I don't want it to end like this_!"

Vergil grabbed Yamato and prepared to stab her in the stomach "_Forgive me_"

"Angel!" Natsu yelled as he and Lisanna hurried to stop Vergil. The half devil sparred them a glance, but made no notion to stop his actions. "LET HER GO!"

Hearing his voice, something awoke inside Angel. Before she knew what was going on, blue flames sprouted around Angel. Vergil released his hold on her and stepped back, while the flames surrounded Angel and then turned into a blinding light.

* * *

><p>A ship similar to Grimoire Heart's was currently floating above a large body of water. The only one aboard was a cloaked girl who was watching his teammate floating in the air.<p>

"Damn, this is boring!"

Erigor said for the fifth time while his companion refrained to stay quiet. Growling, Erigor yelled at her: "Damn it, say something at least! It's boring as it is with you just standing there like a retard!"

"I have nothing to speak about, and even If I had I'm not interested in sharing it with you."

"Stuck up bitch" Erigor muttered, if she heard him she didn't seem to care. Resigning to continue his task, the proclaimed Shinigami continued to use his wind magic to raise large quantities of water from the ocean onto the ship's containers. "Why am I doing this again?"

"**Because I ordered it.**"

Erigor visibly tensed as he recognized that voice: "Deimos-sama! Forgive my outburst!"

"**Keep doing your job.**"

"Yes sir!"

The girl removed the cloak from her head and greeted him: "My lord, the mission went well?"

"**Of course**"

"The only bad thing is that I wasn't able to kill anyone this time." Ikaruga said a bit sad.

"**You will get another chance. All of you will**"

Erigor and Ikaruga smirked while Deimos checked the water containers. So far, collecting the water was the most troublesome task, but it had to be done.

* * *

><p>Ultear stealthily ran through the forest to rejoin her teammates. After her impromptu trip to Fairy Tail , she was sure that Meredy would be worried about her and Jellal was waiting for her arrival to give her one of his 'we need to be careful' speeches, but Ultear couldn't seem to care about it. For the first time, since she could remember, she was genuinely happy. She confessed to Gray and he accepted her feelings. Not only that, but he also admitted to have feelings for her as well.<p>

Touching her lips, Ultear recalled the short but passionate kiss that they shared. If it was possible, her smile grew wider. Right now, there was literally nothing that could wipe her smile, well, almost anything. It was going so well... until **She** came along.

Ultear didn't hold a grudge against anyone from Fairy Tail, but it only took a brief moment in the presence of the card user for Ultear to decide one thing: She did not like Cana one bit.

The raven hair beauty suddenly stopped when she felt a presence following her, cursing herself for letting her guard down she resolved to hide and wait until the mysterious person revealed himself. Before she could do so, Ultear suddenly felt very tired.

"_Sleeping spell_!" Ultear realized it and tried to fight it, but it was too late. She quickly lost the battle and succumbed to it.

A moment later, Mystogan revealed his presence and approached her "_Ultear Milkovich, former mage of Grimoire heart. What was she doing so close to Magnolia_?"

Before Mystogan could ponder more about it, Ultear tossed her orb at him, forcing him to dodge the attack while she regained her stance. His sleeping spell was strong, but she was able to counter rest it and was stunned when she realized who it was.

"You're Mystogan! But how!"

Before Tenrou Island, Grimoire heart had learned about the incident involving Magnolia and the Anima, and how the other Jellal had gone to Edolas for good. But here in front of her was Mystogan.

Mystogan revealed nothing to her and asked: "What were you doing here?"

"I came to visit an old acquaintance" it wasn't a lie exactly.

Mystogan withdrew one of his staffs and pointed it at her "I won't ask again"

Ultear smirked, this would be a rare opportunity indeed "If you want the truth, you'll have to fight me for it."

Mystogan stabbed some of his staffs on the ground before him "So be it."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I was originally going to include a small lemon between Natsu and Lisanna, but instead decided to save it for the wedding. As for Mystogan's unexpected presence in the story: I will reveal more about how was he able to return to Earthland and why… in the next chapter. My decision to add him was the fact that Mystogan is a great character that needs more character development (and after that Jellal impersonating Mystogan in the tournament fiasco, I just had to add the REAL Mystogan.)

It's not relevant, but the guys that held Yukino captive were mages from Trinity Wraith, and the group she joined before Sabertooth is the military or royal guard depicted in the manga. Just so you know. I'm still holding back about her character until the manga reveals more about her.

Cana might be out of character (heck! No girl would forgive their guy after kissing another girl) but for the sake of this story let's pretend she does. Just try to imagine that Gray is a very important person for her, and she is willing to give him a second chance.

No one has asked, but Vergil reason to train Angel is so that she awakens her true potential and avoid a repeat of what happened to her when Zancrow nearly killed her. Why he doesn't want to sever her bond with Natsu…is a mistery?

Have any doubts? Questions? Feel free to review.

**xgensean**: believe me: It's not that unhealthy. Vergil/Natsu's relation is complicated; Vergil's soul was trapped inside Yamato and Yamato was Natsu's sword. He does have a deeper relation with Lisanna and Angel.

**Hawner**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yukino won't be jumping into the harem anytime soon thought, for now I'll focus on Lisanna and Angel's relationship with Natsu. Rest asure; there won't be any lemons with two or three girls on this story.

**trinityblade13**: I haven't decided yet, but they might have the wedding before the tournament. Yukino will keep on stalking Natsu in a Juvia-manner.

**YggdrasilSama**; If I recall right, I answered your review in a PM. Anyways; the idea of the four of them living under the same roof is not yet discarded.

**Frozen-Tundra88**: For some reason I keep forgetting to write Angel's date with Natsu, but they will go out someday (with Angel in her new form). Also, Lisanna is the main girl. Haven't decided which one will be Gray's main girl, but I'm inclined to have Ultear in that spot.

**Shadow of the fire**: I'm definitely going to bring Dante one day, on what role…I already have an idea about it. Good to hear there's another Gray x Ultear fan; we're a rare breed in fanfiction.

**Ryvius**: Maybe you're right about Vergil, but I kinda find Erza to be so overrated. Don't take me wrong: I like her, but they always seem to depict her as nearly invincible and all. You are right on one thing though; Gildarts is stronger than Vergil. Mystogan's arrival to the story was planned a long time ago; don't think I included him because of our last chat.

**THEgirlWHOshipsLISANNAxLUCY**: That's actually a nice idea (the whole argument thing), I might steal it. Thanks for the review. I'm still on planning the oneshot I promised you.

**shadowdemon98**: That's an interesting theory…might have to steal it hehe. Just kidding, I have a theory about Natsu and Zeref which will be played in this arc. Stay tuned.

**Angelheavenwings**: Haven't had the chance to include more Erza x Angel friendship scenes, but I'll make room for them in future chapters. That whole 'big sister' is a clever idea.

**Masterofbalance**: good to hear you enjoy the story. Thanks for the review.

That's it for now, until next time

_**Demonwithasoul**_

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Vergil grabbed Yamato and prepared to stab her in the stomach "_Forgive me_"

"Angel!" Natsu yelled as he and Lisanna hurried to stop Vergil. The half devil sparred them a glance, but made no notion to stop his actions. "LET HER GO!"

Hearing his voice, something awoke inside Angel. Before she knew what was going on, blue flames sprouted around Angel. Vergil released his hold on her and stepped back, while the flames surrounded Angel and then turned into a blinding light.

"Finally! Her devil trigger is…!" Whatever Vergil was about to say was cut off when the light vanished and revealed Angel with several changes to her physique, but the most shocking one was Angel butt naked before the trio.

Vergil turned around to hide his small blush, Lisanna was not so disturbed by her nakedness (although she was kinda jealous that Angel's boobs seemed bigger than hers now).

And Natsu, he simply passed out due to his nosebleed.


	30. Lineage

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"Angel !"<p>

Hearing his voice awoke something inside Angel. Before she knew what was going on, blue flames sprouted around Angel. Vergil released his hold on her and stepped back while the flames surrounded Angel and then turned into a blinding light. Not wasting time, Natsu grabbed Vergil by the coat and pushed him against a tree.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?!"

Vergil freed himself from the slayer's grip and faced him "I awakened her true power."

"Natsu!"

Hearing Lisanna's yell makes Natsu forget about Vergil, for the moment at least, and direct his attention to his fiancé: "Something's happening to Angel!"

The light around Angel vanished, revealing several changes in her physique; at first glance Angel grew an inch or two in height, her once petite body became more curvaceous and her breast grew a healthy size, but the biggest change was that her hair grew past her shoulders almost reaching her waist.

Natsu was transfixed in the 'new' Angel before him, not knowing what to do. Her eyes seemed empty, devoid of life. Taking an uncertain step forward, Natsu called her:

"Angel?"

The celestial mage locked eyes with the slayer before slowly walking towards him. Before Natsu knew what was happening, he was pounced by a 'trance like' Angel, scaring Lisanna.

"Natsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Lineage<strong>

* * *

><p>Mystogan jumped, dodged and rolled to avoid getting hit by the hundreds of spheres flying all around him. Across from him Ultear watched him with fascination.<p>

"You're fast" Ultear said as Mystogan kept dodging her attacks "The Jellal of this world is not capable of dodging my attacks unless he uses his meteor mode."

"As you can see, I'm very different from the Jellal you know" Mystogan replied during a moment between attacks. Ultear agreed with him and recalled her spheres into a single one.

"We agree on that. Now let's try something different"

The earth beneath Mystogan trembled, raising him several feet into the air. The Edolas mage had little time to admire the view when dozens of tree branches grew all around him in an attempt to confine him. Jumping down, Mystogan met Ultear mid air and parried her blade with one of his staffs. Both mages exchanged swipes on their way down, Ultear landing perfectly on her feet and Mystogan ramming his staff on the ground.

"Fire Illusion: blazing dragons"

Ultear was taken by surprise by his quick counter; the time mage soon found she was surrounded by flying dragons made of fire. As Mystogan ran to deliver the finishing blow, Ultear smiled "Illusions won't work with me"

Unleashing her magic power, Ultear blasted the illusion away and sent Mystogan crashing hard against a tree. Even when she won, the former Kin of purgatory was impressed by Mystogan's performance.

"_Not bad. He's not as strong as Jellal is, but his unique style was hard to defeat_." Approaching him, Ultear materialized her sword and pointed it at his neck "Sorry, but you lose"

"Really? I beg to differ"

Mystogan vanished and Ultear's world transformed into darkness. Looking around, Ultear could only see an empty void of pitch black while fear grips her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"An illusion" Mystogan's voice echoed from within the darkness "From the moment this fight started, the winner was clearly decided."

Opening her eyes, Ultear found herself tied to a tree by coils of magic with Mystogan standing in front of her. Admitting defeat, Ultear said to him;

"I underestimated you. It seems you haven't lost your touch, even after all those years in Edolas"

"I've had a few years to catch up" Mystogan raised his staff at her "Let's try again; what were you doing here?"

With nowhere to run, Ultear resigned to her fate "Fine, you win: I came here to see if the rumors were true, to see if the members of Fairy Tail had truly returned." It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth, a thing he noticed.

"You're holding something back. What is it?"

Ultear smiled apologetically "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Have it your way" Reaching in one of his pouches, Mystogan withdrew greenish sand which Ultear found strange looking. "This sand will force you to answer my questions with the truth, and if you are holding information back it will also make you tell me everything about it."

Panic gripped Ultear by the prospect of spilling everything to him, including her encounter with Gray: "Wait! I'll tell you, just don't use that on me!"

Mystogan eyed her, looking for any deceit, but found none. Putting the sand away, he once again asked her the real reason why she was there to begin with.

Embarrased, Ultear spoke "I went to check on Fairy Tail, but…I also wanted to see someone."

"Who?"

"Come on, don't make me tell you" seeing that he was reaching for the sand, Ultear squealed "It was Gray! There! Happy?"

"Gray!?" Before he could ask the reason, Mystogan was hit by Jellal while Meredy helped Ultear get free. Mystogan flipped mid-air and landed on his feet, only to be in the receiving end of another of Jellal's attacks.

"_He's too fast, I can't dodge his attacks_" Thinking fast, Mystogan spread his sleeping spell all around him. While Jellal wasn't caught by it, his speed was slightly reduced, allowing Mystogan to launch one of his attacks while Jellal did the same.

"Stop!" Using her arc of time, Ultear raised a tree between them to block the attack. Mystogan regarded her with caution while Jellal glared at her.

"Ultear, what is wrong with you?" The former wizard saint yelled while keeping an eye on his opponent.

"Regardless of his actions, he's not a bad guy. He's just looking out for his guild mates" Ultear replied "but more importantly; can't you see who he is?"

"I know who he is; he's the other me" Jellal answered, keeping an eye on Mystogan.

"Jellal" Mystogan greeted back.

Jellal inspected Mystogan for a bit before asking: "What are you doing here? For what I understand, Edolas was cut off from Earthland"

"It's a long story" Mystogan offered.

"We have time" Ultear added.

"But I don't. I have to go…"

"Inspect Oak Town right?" Jellal completed what Mystogan was about to say "We think alike. That's were Meredy and I were heading once we found Ultear." Jellal gave ultear a look that said '_I want answers later' _while Ultear merely grinned "You can come with us and tell us your story."

"Knowing he was outnumbered, Mystogan relented "Fine, it's like this…"

* * *

><p>"Natsu!"<p>

Lisanna ran to help her fiancé, but was stopped by Vergil "Let me go Vergil!"

"First, take a closer look"

Lisanna followed Vergil's hand which pointed at the pair; once her eyes settled on them Lisanna's worries vanished and turned into jealousy when she realized that Angel was kissing Natsu. The takeover girl was kinda glad that Natsu and Angel were ok, but she could feel a vein threatening to pop on her head.

For his part, Natsu was taken by surprise at first, but quickly returned Angel's passionate kiss. Roaming his hands around her, the slayer confirmed what his eyes saw before; Angel's hips had become curvier, and by the feeling of her soft boobs squashing on his chest, they had also grown.

"Ahem!"

Lisanna's cough woke Natsu from his thoughts, forcing him to end the kiss (much to Angel's dismay) and stood with the celestial spirit clinging to him. "H-hey! What's up?"

"Just wanted to check if you were still alive" Lisanna gave them a dry look, not that Angel noticed since she was still cuddling next to Natsu. The dragon slayer merely grinned and scratched the back of his head while Angel slowly opened her eyes.

"Natsu…" Angel gave him a dreamy glance before noticing something different about her "What…what happened?" Looking down, she was stunned by the changes in her physique "What the Hell!"

"You have awakened your true self" Angel looked to Vergil as he spoke: "This only confirms what I have told you before: you are truly my descendant."

"Descendant"

Vergil nodded before tossing her a small bag filled with Jewels: "I shall explain more to you later, but first use that money for your new wardrobe. Your clothes are not the most… appropriate for your current form."

Angel was still in a daze and failed to realize that her old dress was ripped apart, letting a good deal of skin visible. Fortunately for her, Lisanna stepped in front and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! I'll go shopping with you! After all, you need to get ready for your date with Natsu-kun"

Angel wanted to ask more about her change, but found herself being dragged by Lisanna. The Strauss sibling noticed that Natsu wanted to speak with Vergil alone, so she took it to herself to give them privacy. Once the girls had left, Natsu glared at Vergil and made his way towards him. The half devil saw the fire in Natsu's eyes but didn't make any attempt to escape. "What I did was…"

Natsu punched Vergil in the face hard, actually pushing the half devil back. Vergil spat some blood, but showed no signs of being hurt.

"If you ever do something like that to Angel, Lisanna or any of my Nakamas again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Fair enough" Vergil wiped the blood from his lip "but even you must realize that my actions today were needed for her to awaken her true self."

"What the heck are you talking about!?"

"Angel needed to get stronger…to avoid a repeat of what happened to her at Tenrou Island"

Natsu didn't have to ask what he meant, knowing full well what Vergil was talking about; Angel's brush with death after facing Zancrow.

"Even so, you didn't have to push her so far."

"Yes, I did" Vergil replied "Her bond with you made it easier for her to awaken, but she still needed to feel her life threatened to reach that goal."

The slayer regarded Vergil for a moment before deciding to head back to the guild. Natsu realized that Vergil was right, but that didn't meant he agreed with his methods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the guild:<p>

"Can you believe it Lu-chan; Natsu and Lisanna getting married?" Levy sighed "It's almost like a Fairy tale come true."

"Yeah, it's unreal. Now if only a certain **someone** stopped fussing about it." Lucy said, referring to Erza, who had taken it to herself to plan the entire wedding. Ever since finding about it, the armored mage had not stopped questioning Alzack and Bisca for wedding tips.

"I feel bad for them."

"Me too" Levy added. "Hey! Who do you think Lisanna will pick as her maid of honor?"

"Don't know. Maybe Mira, but then again, she might pick Angel." Lucy offered.

Levy gave Lucy a questioning look "But, wouldn't that bother Mira? She is her sister after all."

"I think Mira is more concerned about other things."

At the bar Mira cleaned a glass, and like the ones before it, shattered by the intense pressure she applied to them. "_I'm the oldest and still single! My baby sister is getting married before Me_!"

Suffice to say everyone avoided the bar for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Ice make: Hammer!"<p>

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!"

Natsu's fist collided with the massive ice hammer and shattered it to pieces. Even after such a feat, Gray didn't even flinch and sent several ice spears towards Natsu, who in turn melted the attacking ice with one of his fire roars.

"Damn it flame head! Knock it off!"

"Not until I get an answer from you! Pervert stripper!"

While the two mages duke it out, Juvia spied on Gray from behind a tree.

"_Gray sama, no matter what Juvia tries, Juvia can't stop loving you_"

While Juvia thought about this, Yukino was also spying from behind a tree. "Natsu"

Hearing her, Juvia was startled and turned to her right to find another girl "Who are you? Are you spying on Gray sama?" in Juvia's mind she was already reaching her own conclusion "_Another love rival_!"

"Gray? Who's that? I'm here to see Natsu" Yukino replied with a calm expression. Like Juvia, Yukino found herself unable to simply forget about Natsu no matter what she tried.

"You don't fool Juvia!"

"Keep it down, or they'll hear us."

Juvia hated to admit it, but she had to agree with the unknown girl. Pouting, Juvia resumed her observing/stalking and was pleased to find that Gray hadn't heard them. As for the two mages fighting:

"This is is Flame brains!"

"Bring it on ice cube!

Natsu and Gray covered their right fist with fire and ice respectfully and punched each other in the jaw, making Juvia and Yukino gasp by the intensity of their attacks. Fire and ice met forming a thick mist that covered the scenery for a few moments.

"Gray-sama!"

"Natsu!"

Fortunately for both girls, Natsu and Gray were so focused on each other and failed to hear their cries. As the mist dissipated, both mages were still standing with each other's fist connected at their face. They stood like that for a second before falling down, each one panting and trying to regain their strength.

"Fine…I'll be your best man…"

Natsu grinned from his spot on the ground "Glad…you came around…"

Gray struggled to sit and faced Natsu "Next time… just ask me"

"I DID!"

"YOU PUNCHED ME FROM BEHIND AND BLURTED IT OUT!"

"AND YOU KICKED ME IN THE HEAD AND SAID YOU'D THINK ABOUT IT!"

Both mages glared back at each other before Natsu and Gray grinned and smirked, to later fall back down unconscious. While they were out cold, Yukino found it safe enough to speak.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"Nothing can hurt Gray-sama. Juvia knows he will be ok." Juvia said, offering no word about Natsu.

Yukino was confused, but left it at that "Can I ask you something else?"

"What now? Love rival"

"What are you doing?" Yukino asked Juvia, who was currently hugging Gray's unconscious form.

"Juvia is protecting Gray-sama with her body." Juvia answered like it was the most normal thing to do. Yukino tore her gaze away from the crazed water mage and focused her attention to Natsu. "_Why not? When will I ever get the chance again_?

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn, that ice bastard hits hard<em>" Natsu thought as he headed towards Fairy Hills to pick up Angel for their date. While he walked there, Natsu was pondering on something else: when he woke up, the slayer noticed a familiar scent around him, a female for what he could tell "_I've smelled that person before, but where_?"

After a few moments, Natsu found himself in front of Fairy Hills. The place was starting to decay a bit, but it still held itself better than their current guild building. "_Those bastard twilight ogres! One day we'll reclaim our old building back and then_ we'll…"

Whatever Natsu was thinking was completely lost when Angel opened the door. For their date, the celestial mage chose a low cut, dark blue dress that clung to her body, showing her perfect hourglass figure. A small gash in the front left a bit of her cleavage in view, enough to see her (now bigger) bust, but not enough to be considered obscene. Her long hair was tied with a blue ribbon since she had yet to get used to it, but she left her tresses free on either side of her face to reach past her shoulders.

"H-How do I look?" Angel shyly asked.

It took a moment for Natsu's brain to reboot, but finally answered her "Beautiful"

Angel was accustomed of hearing that from random men that saw her, but hearing it from Natsu caused her to blush "T-thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

After his fight with Gray, Natsu went home to change and was now wearing a long sleeved shirt with an open collar (his scarf covered his neck) and missing the right sleeve, leaving his right arm exposed to show his Fairy Tail symbol. The only thing he didn't change was the fact that his pants were the same style as before. Angel left her eyes roam all over his body and agreed he looked good.

Hearing her words, made Natsu crack a grin "Really? Then I'll wear them every day starting now!" Natsu replied while Angel sweat dropped.

"You don't have to do that, it's good to change style from time to time."

"Too late, he's wearing that until he finds another one he likes best" Lisanna appeared from inside the dorm and looked at her fiancé "Then again, it suits you!"

'Then it's settled!" Natsu gave her fiancé a large smile, which Lisanna found adoring. The slayer wanted to take Lisanna with them, but this was Angel's time. The celestial mage gave them privacy and now she deserved some attention herself.

"Shall we head out?"

Angel took Natsu's hand and let herself be led by the slayer, where they were going was a complete mystery for her. Lisanna watched them go with a smile, before morphing into a smirk: "And now I follow"

She barely took a step forward when Vergil rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Vergil!"

"It would be ill advised for you to follow them." The half devil said to her

"W-who said anything about following them?" Lisanna nervously asked, but Vergil overheard her plans.

"Remember that Angel can sense your magic. If she finds out that you've been spying on them, she will get mad." Before Lisanna could say anything, Vergil added "She gave you some privacy, it's time you give her some."

The Strauss sibling sighed and nodded "You're right. But, what are you doing here? You do know that this dorm is girls only, right? Were you peeking at someone?"

Lisanna's attempt to mock him were useless on someone like Vergil "I came here for you." She gave him a questioning look before he added "I have already trained Angel long enough, it's your turn now."

"What? But I don't need any training, really!" Lisanna was no fool; she had seen the way Vergil trained Angel and was not eager to jump into that. "Thanks anyway!"

"You do know that Angel is now stronger than you" Vergil's words stopped her "She still needs time to get used to her new form, but when she does, she will surpass you."

Lisanna was sold on the 'stronger than her' part. With a change of heart, a determined Lisanna turned back to Vergil "What are we waiting for? Let's go train!" Lisanna no longer held a grudge against her, but there was no way that she was going to let Angel surpass her.

Vergil smirked as he watched Lisanna running ahead of him: "_So easy_"

"Come on Vergil! Don't lag behind!"

* * *

><p>"So, where would you like to go first?"<p>

"anywhere you want to…"

"Wanna grab a bite first? I know a great place nearby! It's not as good as Mira's cooking, but it's a second best!"

"sure, that sounds good…"

Natsu noticed something curious about the way Angel replied to his suggestions, but he merely shrugged it off. An awkward silence fell upon them until Angel spoke:

"Forgive me. I'm boring you."

"Of course not!" Natsu grinned "I enjoy spending time with you."

"You're so sweet, but we both know it's true" Angel smiled sadly at him "Natsu…I have a confession to make."

"About what?"

"You see…this is my first date."

"So? This is also my first date with you!"

Angel shook her head "No silly, this is my first date ever."

Natsu's brain took a moment to process it, but he understood: "Oh…Ohhhhhh!"

Nodding, Angel turned around to hide her embarrassment "I've never gone out with a boy before. I never had the time or opportunity before."

"But, we've gone out on missions together before?" Natsu reasoned "It's almost the same."

"Are you kidding me? It's not the same." Angel gave him an incredulous look "Oh well. It's nothing, let's forget about it."

Without warning, Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her into a full sprint.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Angel wanted to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to say no to him seeing his smile. Resigning, Angel let herself be led by her hyperactive boyfriend. As they left the city and went deeper into the forest, Angel started recognizing the path. "_Isn't this_...?"

Arriving at a pond, Angel realized her theory was correct: "This place…"

"Is where we first kissed" Natsu finished her sentence "that time it was by accident, but I wouldn't change it for anything. And I certainly wouldn't mind a repeat."

"Natsu…"

Natsu cupped her chin and directed her eyes to his. Looking at each other, Natsu and Angel shared a soft kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one. Asking for entrance, Angel allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue while their hands roamed each other. Breaking the kiss only when the need for air was unavoidable, the couple stared at each other with matching blushes.

"Feel better?"

"Mmmm, much better" Angel rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily "You Do know how to break the ice."

"So I've been told. Well, so far only you have told me that, but it still counts." Smirking at her, Natsu asked "Ready to grab a bite now?"

"Actually…" Angel dragged Natsu down falling on the soft grass with her on top. "I'm kinda hungry of something else."

"Oh really! Anything specific?"

"Yeah" Angel gave him a lustful stare "You!"

Dinner was the last thing on their mind while the couple enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p>Lisanna punched and kicked air as Vergil expertly dodged her every move. The takeover girl knew that he was fast, but this was ridiculous. Seeing an opening, she rushed in and tried her flame sphere, only for Vergil to sidestep the attack and later send her to the ground for the ninth time. Not wasting a second, Lisanna jumped back on her feet and retook her fighting stance.<p>

"Come on! Let me try again!"

Vergil smirked and motioned her to come at him. Thinking of a different tactic Lisanna tried to leg sweep him with her tail, but she wasn't expecting Vergil to grab it to later lift her in the air and slam her down hard.

Seeing her on the ground covered with bruises almost made Vergil feel bad, almost. "That is enough for today. Go see Wendy to get healed."

"Not yet" Still in her dragon form, Lisanna struggled to get up "I can still go on."

While he didn't show it, Vergil was impressed; her improvement was slow, but she had the spirit to continue after so many beatings. Lisanna had the potential. But she needed to learn her limits.

"No, you cannot. If you are up to it, we shall carry on tomorrow."

Lisanna wanted to argue but he was right, she was barely standing anyway. Plopping down, Lisanna returned to her normal form and nursed her bruises.

"Training session with Vergil?" Angel asked as she and Natsu arrived. Getting a nod from Lisanna, Angel cringed "I feel bad for you."

"I appreciate it" Lisanna replied. "How was the date?"

"Wonderful" Angel perceptively blushed "I think I'm in love with him"

"Yeah, Natsu tends to have that effect" Lisanna added."But why did you come back so early?"

"I wanted to ask Vergil more about this" Angel pointed at herself. While the girls talked, Natsu argued with Vergil:

"Dammit Vergil! Fight me!"

"No"

Not taking no for an answer, Natsu covered himself with flames and got in his face "But you fight with Angel daily, and now Lisanna. Why not me!?"

Vergil pushed the slayer away from his face and spoke "I am training them, not fighting them. Besides, training you is pointless."

"Why you…!"

"Natsu, remember what we talked about" Angel said to the irate slayer, making Natsu sit down and pout. Lisanna sat to his right and kissed him on the cheek to cheer him up.

Vergil regarded Angel for a moment, seeing the look she was giving him he knew what she wanted to talk about. "Sit down. I shall tell you everything."

Taking a spot next to Natsu, Angel and Lisanna waited for Vergil to begin:

"In the past I still had some doubts, but after you awakened your true power it left me clear that you, Angel, are one of my descendants. The same goes for you, Lisanna."

Lisanna and Angel were still skeptical, but gave Vergil the benefit of the doubt "Let's say that we believe what you say is true: then what does that make us?"

"Part devil" Seeing their expressions, Vergil clarified "My father, Sparda was a legendary knight in hell. I will not sugarcoat it; he did evil things in hell's name, but he was not evil. Not all devils are evil."

"Could have fooled me" angel muttered, earning a glare from Vergil "did I say that out loud?'

Ignoring her, Vergil carried on: "One day he fell in love with a human, my mother. From that union, twin boys were born. I was one of those twins."

"Cool! You have a brother Vergil?" Natsu asked but Vergil corrected him.

"I had. I do not know how much time has passed since then. This world has changed so much since my time. Even when we, half devils, have a long lifespan, I doubt that my brother is still alive after so long."

"Wait! Does that mean Lisanna and I also have a larger lifespan compared to others?"

"No, the blood of Sparda has diminished greatly with each descendant." Vergil said to Angel "Your lifespan is the same as any other human."

For a moment Lisanna and Angel were got scared; they didn't want to outlive their family and friends.

"And as such, each generation finds it more difficult to awaken their devil trigger."

"Devil trigger?" Lisanna asked "I'm guessing you mean the takeover magic we use."

"Exactly: If I had to guess, Mirajane's Satan soul is the closest I have seen of a true devil trigger since my return." Vergil said and then turned to Natsu "Fortunately, Natsu has been able to help you in this matter."

"Me?" Natsu points at himself.

"Yes. Your dragon magic has infused Lisanna and Angel, reinvigorating their devil part inside them. By mixing the power of a dragon and a devil, a new breed of my lineage will sprout from you. Though, I have to say; you are not the best subject I would have picked for that."

"Hey!"

"Nevertheless, what is done is done. From now on, I will make sure that my lineage lives on through you."

"Now I get it" Angel said to Vergil "That's why you didn't want to sever my bond with Natsu."

Nodding, Vergil then said "Now you know the truth."

The three of them waited for him to say more, but Vergil turned around and headed back to the guild. "Hey wait! There's still a lot you have to tell us."

"Maybe another time"

Once Vergil was gone, Natsu and his girls discussed what he had just told them: "I'm not saying I believe him, but if what Vergil said is true, does that make Mira-nee and Elf-niichan part devils too? What about Lyon?"

"Maybe" Angel rubbed her temple "All of this gave me a headache."

"I think it's pretty awesome!" Natsu exclaimed. "Lis-chan and Angel-chan are both descendants from a legendary knight. How cool is that!"

Lisanna smiled at him while Angel smirked: "You always know what to say to cheer us up. Thank you Natsu-kun."

While the trio continued to discuss it, Vergil stopped near a shadow and spoke: "It is rude to eavesdrop, guild master."

Gildarts emerged from the shadows and faced Vergil "You're right, but in what other way was I going to find the truth about you?"

"You could have asked"

Gildarts sweat dropped "Didn't thought of that. Anyway, I want you to come with me on a trip tomorrow. There's something you need to see."

"Is that an order?"

"Not at all" Gildarts said with a smile "but, it's something you definitely need to see."

Vergil regarded Gildarts for a moment before answering him

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, that sucks" Meredy said to Mystogan "You saved those people from that corrupt king and even helped rebuild, only for them to stab you in the back."<p>

"It was three years ago, I've gotten over it"

During the trip to Oak town, the former king of Edolas told them his story about how he was overthrown by the people in favor of a government of their choosing. After the last situation with the old king, Faust, most were unsure about putting their trust on another kind, so they waited until the time was right to make their coup. Mystogan was forced to abandon his throne and vanish. After that, he travelled the world until a remnant of anima sucked him back to Earthland.

"Maybe it was for the best; Edolas seemed to be prospering more compared to when I was king."

"But to leave your home…it must have been hard for you" Ultear added, however Mystogan shook his head.

"I've lived most of my life here on Earthland, for me; this is my home"

Ultear and Meredy accepted his answer, while Jellal remained quiet. There was something strange in the tale his other self regarding his arrival to Earthland: "So, you decided to pack bags and return here?"

Mystogan nodded and motioned them to stop "I'll explain more later on, we've reached the outskirts of Oak town."

The two Jellal's, Meredy and Ultear hid from view when they saw dozens of council soldiers guarding the former Phantom lord guild. The magic council wanted to keep all under wraps and for that they made sure to keep close surveillance around the scene of the incident.

"What's the plan?"

"What else; go in there and kick their asses" Meredy said to Ultear "we can take them!"

Ultear sighed; Meredy could be so impulsive from time to time. "We're here to check the scene, not to start a fight with the council."

"Then what do we do?"

Instead of answering, Mystogan surrounded the guards with his sleeping spell. In a matter of seconds, the entire regimen was in a deep sleep. The four mages walked past them and headed for the building.

"Impressive" Jellal admired Mystogan's work "You'll have to teach me that spell. It might come in handy."

"Sure, as long as you teach me your meteor magic" Mystogan countered.

"I'll think about it."

Ultear and Meredy shook their heads "Men, always thinking about their spells."

Mystogan was to inspect the site alone, leaving Crime Sorciere free to do what they wanted, but Jellal had other plans: "Ultear, take Meredy and inspect the surroundings of the building, me and myself will check the inside."

Mystogan was about to argue, but since Jellal was technically… well himself, he knew it would be pointless. "Fine, but we must hurry. Someone might notice the lack of guards"

Both mages entered the guild and started to search for clues about what really happened while the girls stayed behind.

"Ul, why would Jellal choose that?" Meredy asked once they were gone "he knows I'm the best when sensing dark magic, I should be inside."

"Jellal has his reasons" Ultear offered, knowing that Jellal wanted to speak to his Edolas counterpart alone. "_Mystogan, why did you choose to come back really_?"

Inside, both men inspected the area where Jose and his mages met their end. The former wizard saint knew that Meredy was best for this sort of things, but he could still sense traces of dark magic in the place. "Have you found anything, other me?"

"I have a name" Mystogan replied "From all people; you should be the one to remember it."

"It feels strange calling you with my name. You understand right?"

"Then use my alias" Mystogan countered.

"Then tell me, Mystogan: Why are you here?"

"You already know why" Mystogan refrained to turn around and continued to inspect some blood stains.

Jellal shook his head and said "Not here, what I meant was: why are you back here, on Earthland? You don't really think I would buy your lie about a random anima sucking you here now, would you?"

Mystogan stood up and turned to face him "Jellal, the truth is; I came to Earthland not by a random anima, but by my own choice."

Jellal stared straight at Mystogan for a few moments before realizing the truth "You came for Erza, didn't you?"

Mystogan was slightly surprised by Jellal's deduction, but it was to be expected "I guess it was inevitable for you to find out sooner or later. We are the same person after all."

"But, why her?" Jellal asked "I mean; didn't you had another Erza back there?"

"The Erza from my world is very different from the one you know. I like Erza for who she is, not for how she looks."

But, do you have feelings for her…of course you do. You are me, after all." Jellal reasoned.

"It's a known fact that the people from Earthland are the opposite from those from Edolas, but we still share several traits. Jellal, I've liked Erza for a long time, but was unable to get close to her…"

"…because of what I did to her" Jellal added "I can argue that I was being controlled by someone else, but the fact remains that I hurt her."

Mystogan just stared at him as Jellal continued "But, that doesn't change the fact that I also like Erza."

"I know" Mystogan said as he and Jellal stared straight at each other. "It seems we have reached an impasse"

"It seems that way" Jellal replied "Never imagined that from all the people in fairy Tail, I would be competing for Erza's affection against myself."

"I could say the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

There you have it: the real reason Mystogan came back to earthland was for Erza. When he arrived he learned about the incident at Tenrou Island and decided to stay and help the guild stay on his feet (in secret from most members, except Macao and a few others) It might seem a bit farfetched that he has a thing for Erza, but that's fanfiction for you. Besides, who doesn't like a love triangle?

Now then, before I answer some reviews, I want to ask for your help: I need someone to help me write a song that Lyra can sing for Natsu and Lisanna at their wedding. The wedding is still a few chapters away, so you still have time to submit your songs. The only thing I ask is that it must be an original song (or a really fitting one) for the wedding.

As for the wedding itself: So far we have the best man = Gray, The ring bearer = Happy, Flower girl = Wendy. I need suggestions for the bridesmaid and priest. Any help you can give me is appreciated.

**Ryvius**: forgot to tell you I'm sorry if I sounded petulant when I said I didn't include Mystogan for your sake, that wasn't my intention. I'll try to include more Elfman scenes later on, Mira's scenes I find easier to write about. And what better way to have Angel change to her new anime look by having her awaken her devil trigger. But I'm yet to decide it either: use the same magic she will use in the anime or give her a fighting style like Dante or Vergil. Thanks for the review.

**Death1500**: Angel is not going to betray them; I'm going to play the whole thing like this: Mest wanted to force her to betray FT in exchange for her freedom, but after Acnologia destroyed the island he regretted his actions at the island (like the anime portraits it). However, the magic council will address Angel's situation in a future chapter.

**THEgirlWHOshipsLISANNAxLUCY**: I'm thinking about moving the lemons at adultfanfiction, since the purge is still going on here. I'll keep you posted. Thanks for your review.

**Hawner**: hey there, sorry but this chapter is a bit shorter (but that way I can update faster). I'll try to extend them in the future. Cana will change her mind soon, can't say much about it though. Hope this chapter shed some light about some things. Thanks for your review.

**Frozen-tundra88**: Hey man, thanks for the review. As you can see, things between Jellal and Mystogan are starting to heat up. Stay tuned for more.

**Shadowdemon98**: Thanks man, I might use your idea one day, that is, if you give me permission to do it.

**Shadow of the Fire**: Have some bad news for ya: Nero won't be appearing on this story anytime soon. Maybe in the distant future, but I'm not so sure. Dante I can guarantee, but expect the unexpected with him. Thanks for the review.

**Ebingman**: thanks for the support, I'll try and make more chapters as I can. So far, this story will reach the grand games and one more arc. If the manga arc that follows the grand games is of my liking, I might include it.

**Echosis**: As I told you in the PM Natsu will get another sword soon. Don't worry, Vergil is strong, but not invincible or god like. Expect some Vergil x Gildarts moments next chapter.

**Inferrinizzard**; it's no spoiler, so I'll say it: Natsu and Lisanna will have a child one day on this story. When, haven't decided yet. Thanks for the review. Better start thinking about a name.

**Xgensean**: They will get-it-on at the wedding chapter, as for the story; it will continue after the games, but it won't end at the cliché pregnant-happy-ending scene. Thanks for the review.

**Trinityblade13**: Angel's situation will be addressed in a future chapter, but rest assure she is not working for them.

**Masterofbalance**: I agree with you, we need more harem fics on FT. Thanks for the review.

**Edremis**: even if Natsu had eaten the god flames, it wouldn't have changed anything. Besides, his dragon trigger is more powerful than that. Thanks for the review.

**Djohnson2**: I know, but something tells me that the manga will end with the predictable Natsu and Lucy pairing. I hope I'm wrong. I also dislike Jellal and Erza, but like Mystogan and Erza, weird right? Thanks for the review.

**Redret**: Maybe now. Who knows?

That's it for now, until next chapter

_**Demonwithasoul**_

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

After Vergil tells them about his lineage:

"Now I get it" Angel said to Vergil "That's why you didn't want to sever my bond with Natsu."

Nodding, Vergil then said "Now you know the truth."

"Wait; so in a way, you want me and Angel to…you know, have babies with Natsu" Lisanna blushed a bit as she said that.

"That is correct' Vergil said to both girls "it is up to you to procreate the next generation of my lineage."

"It's too soon for that!" Angel cupped her cheeks and blushed like a tomato "A bunch of pink haired boys and girls running all around me."

Vergil was about to say more when he realized the implications of Angel's words: "pink haired boys…pink haired boys…**Pink** Haired Boys!"

Suddenly, the image of a Vergil with Natsu's pink hair and goofy grin materialized inside his head. He could already see all those demons laughing their ass at his expense.

"_Oh god why_?"


	31. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"It feels like Zeref's magic, but…" Meredy furrowed her brow in thought "it's different."<p>

Mystogan and Crime Sorciere pondered about Meredy's words before reaching their own conclusion. While Jellal thought it was related to Zeref, Mystogan and Ultear believed it was a completely different entity; from her brief time with Zeref, and for what he heard from Natsu and the others, Zeref was not a bloodthirsty killer like the old books depicted him.

"Sorry, that's all I can get" Meredy apologized to the group while Jellal merely shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Besides; we still have that other lead in the grand games."

"The grand magic games, what do you mean?" Mystogan asked.

"Each year we have felt a presence there. We suspect, no, we believe that Zeref is involved" Jellal said to his counterpart "But since we can't get close to the tournament with all those guards nearby, we can't be certain it's really him."

"But this year we have a plan" Ultear said"and for that, we'll need Fairy Tail's help."

Hearing this Mystogan narrowed his eyes; even when so far they showed no ill intentions, he was not about to trust them just yet "Help in what?"

"We'll discuss this with Natsu and his team soon, for now take this" Jellal withdrew something from his robe and presented it to Mystogan "When time comes, we'll contact you so we can meet up and tell you the rest. If you need to summon us, just insert some magic into the lacryma and we'll come see you."

Mystogan inspected the lacryma Jellal gave him, finding nothing strange about it he proceeded to store it on his bag. As the group headed out, Ultear slipped something in Mystogan's cloak without Jellal or Meredy noticing it. The Edolas mage raised an eyebrow, but Ultear merely smiled and put a finger on her lips for him to stay quiet about it. Once outside, Jellal faced Mystogan.

"Farewell. And, um…" Jellal seemed to struggle to form the words "if-if you see Erza…tell her…that…never mind."

Ultear and Meredy shook their heads, not believing Jellal's lack of confidence when it was about Erza. Fortunately for him, Mystogan saved him from further embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll say hello to her when I see her." Mystogan smirked after he said that, not that they noticed since his face was cloaked.

Jellal was grateful with him before he realized Mystogan's words. "Ultear, Meredy, let's go!"

Once Crime Sorciere left, Mystogan withdrew the item Ultear slipped into his cloak. It was a simple letter addressed to someone.

"To Gray" Mystogan stared at the letter for another moment before putting it back into his cloak "What am I: a message boy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Return<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is fun, right!" Cana exclaimed with one hand snaked around a barrel and the other holding a guy in a headlock. Expertly dodging a chair thrown at her, the card mage knocked out the guy she was holding and drank the contents of her barrel in one go.<p>

Across from her, Gray punched the lights out of a drunken guy and turned to engage another one: "You and I have a very different meaning of fun."

Hours ago, Gray and Cana had gone out on their official first date, well, if you could call 'going to bars and picking up fights' a date.

"Come on, lighten up!" A tipsy Cana drank from a new barrel, her cheeks already a bit red "It's almost the same like in the guild!"

"I guess you're right"

"Of course I'm right! Just imagine these losers are Natsu, but this time you're the one kicking his ass, not the other way around."

"Yea…What!?" Gray got distracted by Cana and didn't see the table hitting him in the head.

"Oops, hehe" The brunette nervously giggled after seeing what her words caused. Deciding he could use some help, Cana withdrew some cards and attacked the drunken men with keen precision, at least in her head.

A combination of lightning, hurricane winds and bikini clad girls flew around the tavern, decimated the place. It didn't take long for the sound of soldiers approaching to reach their ears.

"It's the royal guard!"

Those still conscious scrambled away. Getting the same idea, Gray grabbed Cana's hand and made a beeline to the nearest exit to escape imprisonment.

* * *

><p>"Weeeeeeee! That was fun!" Cana yelled from her spot on top of Gray. The card user was a bit tipsy and was having trouble walking straight, so Gray volunteered to carry her piggyback style "Let's go to another one!"<p>

"To wreck the place, thanks but I'll pass. 3 brawls are enough for one night."

The two of them were currently crossing the city's park, from there it would be a short trip to drop Cana at Fairy Hills dorm.

"Come on! It's still early" Cana pumped her fist into the air, causing Gray to almost trip by her sudden movement "It's more fun when I go with you."

Knowing that the guards were still around, Gray tried to dissuade her "We can go another night. Why don't we do something else?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, Cana whispered into his ear "Like what?"

"I-I don't know… whatever you want."

Cana didn't have to be told twice; in an instant, she dragged Gray to fall down on his back with her on top, surprising the ice mage: "_How the heck did she do that_?"

The card user closed the gap between them until her lips almost brushed with his; giving him a sensual look she asked "Whatever…I want?"

Mesmerized by her rosy lips, it took a moment for Gray to recover his voice "Y-yeah, whatever you want."

"Good, cause what I want to do… is you"

Without waiting for an answer, Cana captured Gray's lips in a sloppy, yet deep kiss. The Ice mage returned the favor and soon they found themselves battling with each others tongue for dominance; while Gray's kiss felt cold, it didn't seem to bother her. As for Cana, her mouth still had that lingering taste of alcohol, but Gray had long since gotten accustomed to it; in fact, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

While the rolled around the grass, One of Gray's hands found itself touching by accident the hook of her bikini top. Cana moaned when she suddenly found the lock being released, it seemed that Gray was not only good at getting naked in a flash; he was also very adept in doing the same to others.

"Sorry, force of habit" Gray said breaking the kiss only to freeze; having a blushing Cana looking straight at him, adding to that, her bikini dangerously close of falling off, had a noticeable effect on his lower regions. And judging by her small moan and smirk, Cana also noticed his 'not so small' effect. As she went for another kiss Gray moved his face away from her, confusing her.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this" Gray said, and before she could speak he added "You're drunk, it wouldn't be right."

"Gray, I'm always drunk" Cana went for another kiss, but Gray didn't relent on his decision, exasperating her a bit.

"I'm serious. I want our first time to be because we both want it, not because we drank too much."

"What makes you think it's my first time?" Cana said holding a smirk on her face, but dropped it by the knowing look Gray was giving her "Ok, got me there."

Lifting her bridal style, eliciting a yelp from her, Gray resumed his way back to Fairy hills. Resting her head on his chest, Cana whispered to him "I want you, to be my first and only…"

Gray couldn't help but feel a smile etching on his features. To have a girl (even slightly intoxicated) telling him she wanted only him, increased his ego.

"And I'll be your only one, promise me that…"

For a moment, Gray hesitated on what answer to give; memories of Ultear swarmed inside his head, fortunately for him, Cana had succumbed to sleep, saving him from answering her. As he carried her to her dorm, the ice mage fought an internal battle inside him: on one side, he felt a deep connection to Ultear, with time he could learn to love her further like she loved him. On the other, the feelings he had for Cana were deep; she had been her friend for years and was the first one to confess her affection for him.

Looking down at her sleeping form he reached a decision "_Cana, you deserve better…that's why I'll make it up to you. I promise_."

* * *

><p>The next morning at Fairy Tail:<p>

Natsu, Lisanna and Angel walked inside the guild and were surprised to see it a bit empty. Looking around, the dragon slayer failed to find the person he was looking for.

"Hey! Where's Gildarts?"

"Ah, it's you Natsu." Macao greeted him before answering his question "Gildarts left on a job with Vergil this morning, he said he'll be back in a few days."

"Darn it! I wanted to ask him something" Natsu found a bit strange that Vergil actually agreed to go with Gildarts on a job, but he had other things on his head.

Macao looked towards Natsu and eyed the mysterious girl resembling Angel at his side "Natsu, who's that?"

"What do you mean who am I" Angel latched onto Natsu "I'm his girlfriend."

The present mages spilled their drinks at the girl's declaration, all wondering how did Natsu managed to get a third girl so fast. Recovering from the initial shock, Macao grinned at Natsu "Natsu, you sly dog! I didn't know you were into older girls."

The guild suddenly grew quiet to the point they could head the drop of a pin. Lisanna face palmed at Macao's slip of words while Natsu was lost on what he meant by that. Angel retained her smile, but the giant vein mark in her forehead predicted pain…excruciating pain for Macao.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY OLD!? I HAVEN'T AGED A DAY, YOU ASSHOLE!"

It took the combined effort of Erza and Natsu to restrain Angel from killing Macao, who was now in a deep hole on the ground due to the celestial mage's rage. It seemed like not only her features changed, but her strength had also increased a great deal.

After a brief explanation about her changes, and several death glares directed from Angel to Macao, Makarov arrived at the guild followed by Lyon. Noticing him, Gray called his rival:

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"I am on official guild business." The way Lyon said that, told Gray it was something serious. Getting the message, the ice mage from Fairy Tail kept his mouth shut as Makarov spoke:

"Where's Gildarts?" while the small wizard looked around, Mirajane told him what Macao said to Natsu moments before "What!? He's the master now! He can't leave on a mission whenever he wants."

"Its ok master" Mira replied "He told me you would cover for him while he was away."

Makarov sunk a bit after realizing that Gildarts might do this often. Regaining his serious look he addressed the present mages "Listen up! I have just come back from a meeting with the council."

Team Natsu started sweating, trying to remember what they might have done to piss the council, until Makarov added: "Most of you might not know this, but a few days ago there was an attack to the Phantom Lord guild."

"Phantom Lord?" Some mages asked while Erza spoke "Master; wasn't Phantom Lord dissolved years ago?"

Makarov nodded to Erza "It seems like Jose was trying to resurrect it, but that is not the important part." Pausing a moment he added "Everyone was killed in the attack."

Silence enveloped the guild after Makarov's revelation; almost every member of Fairy Tail recalled the gruesome war they had with Phantom lord, but no one felt glad to hear about their gruesome fate. After a moment, Makarov told them the rest.

"The same man responsible attacked Lyon's team recently. In the ensuing conflict, Jura was injured and part of his magic was stolen. While his life is in no danger, his condition is not improving."

Lyon stepped in front and said to them: "The man responsible calls himself 'Deimos'. I was unable to face him due to intervention from one of his accomplices, a sword wielding woman called Ikaruga."

Recognizing the name, Erza asked for details, which Lyon confirmed "I take it you've faced her before. She is an extremely skilled opponent."

Before they deviated from the main topic, Makarov spoke: "The council has requested my presence at Jose's funeral. That's not all; they called me for a private meeting to discuss possible candidates to replace Jura."

If anyone was more disgusted by the council's actions, it was Natsu "Those bastards! They're already talking about Jura like he's dead!"

"I agree with you Natsu" Makarov said to the irate slayer "Since the council is too busy looking for replacements and not taking action to stop Deimos, myself, along with the guild master's of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus have agreed to join forces one more time to stop Deimos before he can cause more harm to others."

"Just like the old days" Lucy said, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit her. Erza and Gray nodded while Natsu was already bursting in excitement.

"_Just like the old days, when you kicked my ass_" Angel sweat dropped.

"Right now we are searching for any clues as to where Deimos might be" Lyon informed them "once we have a solid lead, we shall regroup for a full assault."

All of a sudden, everyone, except Makarov, fell asleep. Natsu, Erza and Lyon tried to stay awake, but in the end succumbed to the powerful sleeping spell. Once everyone was out cold, Mystogan walked into the guild.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that anymore" Makarov said to the cloaked mage who merely shrugged.

"Sorry, force of habit"

* * *

><p>"Do you know about the S rank missions?" Vergil's lack of response told Gildarts he didn't knew, or cared about it. "Well, they divide into three categories"<p>

"I am not interested" Vergil interrupted him, clearly uninterested in what Gildarts had to say. "What I want to know is where are we going?"

For the last few hours, Vergil had been following Gildarts to who knows where and it was beginning to tax the half devil's patience. After abandoning Magnolia, they followed a path through a dense forest before climbing a mountain, which is where they are right now.

"Patience is a virtue Vergil" Gildarts said to his companion, ignorant that Vergil was very much tempted to slice him in half with Yamato. "I suppose you are ignorant about the stories of old as well?"

Vergil removed his hand from Yamato, for the time being, and decided to listen to what Gildarts had to say. "It has been…a long time since I last walked this earth."

"Yeah, I figured as much"

Vergil waited for Gildarts to say more, but after a while it was clear that the guild master was not going to say anything else "What else where you going to tell me?"

"Hmm?" Gildarts gave him a questioning look "about what?"

Gritting his teeth, Vergil forced to calm himself "About the stories you mentioned."

"Oh that! I asked if you knew since I need a small reminder of them." After saying that, Gildarts burst laughing.

That was the last straw for Vergil; withdrawing Yamato, he closed the gap between himself and Gildarts and stabbed the guild master in the back.

"Ahh, here we are!"

Vergil woke up from his daydream by Gildarts voice, if there was something Mavis left clear for him, it was to never (seriously) hurt another member of fairy Tail. Gildarts watched the vast desert past the mountain and motioned Vergil to look.

"Crossing this, we should arrive to our destination."

Vergil inspected the badlands behind the mountain "And what exactly is our destination… guild master?"

"Remember what I said about the old stories and the S rank missions." Getting an affirmative answer from Vergil, Gildarts continued "Aside the normal S rank ones, which only S class mages can take, there are two more ranks for missions. Come to think of it, I should promote you to S class one of these days…"

"Gildarts"

"Right, right, anyway; after the S rank there's the SS rank job, which are dubbed the ten year job. After that, there's the SSS rank job, the 100 year job."

"I am guessing all of this has a point."

"I once tried to accomplish the 100 year job, and failed miserably." Gripping his restored hand Gildarts added "On that job I faced the dragon that attacked Tenrou Island, I almost didn't made it out alive. These jobs are only given to the strongest mages for a reason: "Turning to face Vergil, Gildarts said "They involve going to the forbidden grounds, the place where legends say was the place where Zeref was defeated in the last war."

It didn't take long for Vergil to realize something: "That is why this land is like this"

Nodding, Gildarts took a step forward into the sand "Normally, it would take me days to cross this place, but since I got all my real parts back what say we have a small race?"

Without warning, Gildarts started running at an extremely fast pace through the badlands, lifting sand high above the air. Not one to back down, Vergil did the same and soon matched his speed.

"If you think this place is something, wait till you see what waits beyond it."

* * *

><p>Erza groggily opened her eyes and looked around until her eyes landed on a patch of blue hair: "Je…Jellal!"<p>

"Yes, in a way it's me" Mystogan said to her before giving her a hand to get up from the floor. "I'm actually his Edolas counterpart."

"Mystogan!?"

"Prince!"

Erza and Pantherlily asked, they as well as everyone else, were surprised by Mystogan's presence. "but how?"

"It's a long story"

As before with Ultear and the others, Mystogan told them his story on how he came back to Earthland; how he arrived 5 years after they vanished at Tenrou, grieved for them before deciding to help keep Fairy Tail standing with whatever job he could take for them and all about his anonymous interventions when Twilight ogre came to wreck havoc to their guild.

"I would have wanted to act more against them" Mystogan explained "but Master Macao wisely advised against it."

"If they knew Mystogan was the one that attacked them, who knows what they would have done to our guild" A battered and bruised Macao said to them.

"Those guys deserve an ass kicking!" Natsu stood up and headed to the door, before Erza dragged him back.

"We've already taken care of them" Makarov informed Natsu while Erza and Mirajane nodded as well. The present mages shivered by the meaning behind those words; if Erza and Mira were involved, they almost felt bad for the Ogres. Almost.

"Wait a minute! I understand about keeping it a secret from Twilight ogres, but why didn't anyone tell us about you" Lucy asked.

"That's easy, no one, except Macao and Wakaba knew." Mystogan said to her.

"Well, now that you told them your story, it's time you tell us what you found on your mission." Makarov said.

"Yes, of course. Last night I went to inspect the Phantom Lord guild for clues about the incident that happened there, with some unexpected guests."

They were curious on who he meant, but decided to listen to him first "After some deliberation, we concluded that dark magic similar to Zeref was used to kill Jose and his mages, but it was different somehow."

"It was Deimos" Lyon filled the gaps for Mystogan about the unknown man.

Mystogan nodded to him before turning to team Natsu, in particular to Erza, his eyes lingered on her the most. No one seemed to notice, except Lucy.

"About my unexpected companions: they asked me to give you a message, but I'm afraid this time it must be for your ears only."

"Very well, let's use master's office for that."

Before following Erza, Mystogan said to the resident ice mage "Gray, a moment?"

Wondering what he wanted, Gray approached Mystogan and received an envelope directed at him.

"I think you know who this is from."

It took a moment, but Gray realized it was from Ultear. Offering a low thanks, he was going somewhere private to read it when Mystogan stopped him.

"Gray, thread carefully. You're walking on thin ice here."

Gray stared at Mystogan for a moment before saying "Was that a pun?"

Mystogan stared at Gray before saying "It was a joke. And people wonder why I always put you all to sleep when I come to the guild."

* * *

><p>After telling team Natsu about Crime Sorciere wanting to contact them, Mystogan gave Erza the lacryma Jellal gave him. Each member went their separate way to think about the proposal of meeting them, leaving Erza alone with Mystogan.<p>

"The tournament is still 3 months away; you have some time to think about meeting them or not."

Erza nodded as both of them stood outside. She felt strange talking to Mystogan, even when he had his mask on, she knew that behind it he looked exactly like the Jellal she knew, her Jellal.

From the corner of her eye, Erza spotted Gajeel and Levy talking about something involving Phantom lord, by the looks of it, Levy was comforting Gajeel. Erza wasn't really sure why, but seeing them gave her the push she needed to ask Mystogan about Jellal.

"Mystogan, did Jellal say something about me?"

"Yes, he did" remembering his other self's fiasco of a message, Mystogan said to her "He told me to tell you: hello."

"Just that?"

"Regardless his simple message, I know what he really meant to say was: I'm glad fate gave me another chance to see you again." Mystogan finished, locking eyes with her.

Erza felt her cheeks get warm after hearing him; she wasn't so convinced Jellal gave him that message to him, but even if Jellal did say those words, hearing them from Mystogan had an unexpected effect on her.

"A-Are you sure he really meant that?'

Nodding, Mystogan never broke eye contact "We might be from different worlds, but we think the same. That is what I would tell you."

She stared back at him, getting lost in his dark eyes. Feeling more confused than before, Erza changed topic. "Mystogan, do you miss Edolas?"

Ever since he revealed himself, Erza had not called him by his real name; instead she opted to use his nickname. In a way he knew it was for the best, but he couldn't help get a bit disappointed. Remembering her question, Mystogan said: "Sometimes"

"Did you leave someone back there…someone close to you?"

Mystogan noticed how she casually looked away, feigning she wasn't curious. Smiling behind his mask he said "There was someone back there, but things didn't work out."

"Oh! Sorry to hear that." Even when she said those words, Erza felt something akin to relief wash over her.

"I realized that even when they looked the same, that person was not the one I truly wanted to see."

"Then who…."

"Mystogan! Fight me!" Natsu bumped into their conversation, getting an angry glare from Erza for interrupting them. "Last time it was faked, but now it's for real."

"Maybe another time Natsu" Mystogan politely declined the slayer's offer. Natsu was not about to take no for an answer, but to his good (or bad) luck, Erza accepted the challenge.

"I'll take you on Natsu!"

Mystogan watched them go before deciding to speak to Makarov. When he turned around he was startled to find someone behind him.

"Lucy. What can I do for you?"

Lucy smiled knowingly, confusing Mystogan "oh, nothing. I was just walking by and I saw you talking to Erza."

Realizing what she was hinting, Mystogan excused himself, leaving Lucy behind with a large smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Gray read the letter for the third time before sighing. Last night it all seemed so simple for him; pick Cana over Ultear, but now he was back where he started. "<em>How the heck does flame head make it seem so easy<em>?"

Then again he wasn't a dragon slayer. The idea of getting his hands on an ice lacryma came to mind before he dispelled the thought; there was no way he was following Natsu's footsteps…was he?

Jumping down from the guild's roof, Gray was heading to his house to rest when he noticed Juvia. Granted, he really never paid attention to her antics, but now there was something in the way she acted that reminded him of when he first met her.

"Hey Juvia"

"Gray-sama" Juvia's eyes seemed a bit empty as she directed her attention to him "What can Juvia do for you?"

Gray was taken back a bit; she usually acted more…Juvia-like when it was about him, but now she seemed detached "Are you alright?"

It took a moment before Juvia answered him "Juvia was just thinking about Master Jose. He was not the nicest person I've known, but Juvia is still sad to hear he passed away."

"I can't say I feel bad for him" Gray said to her "He did try to destroy our guild back then."

"Juvia knows Gray-sama is right, but I can't help but feel sad. Master Jose was one of the first persons to accept Juvia for who she is, a rain woman" As on cue, a light rain started dropping over them "I'm sorry, Juvia promised to go with Gajeel-kun to inform Totomaru about the funeral."

Before Juvia could head out, Gray's hand reached out to grab her "I know how you feel Juvia, if you ever need someone to speak to, feel free to come anytime."

A light blush adorned Juvia's cheeks, returning some of her real persona into her being "Gray- sama…Juvia will hold you on that promise."

The rain slowly died, revealing the sun in all his glory. As Gray watched her go, he cursed himself. "_Great, here I am deciding between Ultear and Cana, and now I'm thinking about Juvia too._"

* * *

><p>Gildarts and Vergil had been running nonstop for a few hours when something was becoming visible on the horizon. Even from afar, Vergil started recognizing the structures coming to view; as they got closer he was certain his eyes were not deceiving him.<p>

"_Those are… buildings_"

It didn't take long for them to reach the buildings; coming to a stop both men inspected the man-made structures before Gildarts spoke:

"Impressive are they? The first time I saw them I stayed all day just wandering the city"

The buildings were black, like they were completely charred, but what really caught Vergil's attention was the fact that these structures were very different from the ones found in Magnolia. In fact, they seemed…

"…From my time."

'Huh? You say something?" Gildarts asked.

"These buildings are from my timeline, but that cannot be." Vergil said, earning a questioning look from Gildarts.

"How so?"

"They do not seem so decayed. Judging this world current technological level, from where I come from, a couple of thousands of years must have passed, enough to turn these structures into dust."

"I thought the same thing" Gildarts added "Zeref's war happened some time after you last walked this earth. So something must have happened to our world that changed it before Zeref first appeared."

Images suddenly flashed before Vergil's eyes; Dante, Nero and a third person were standing in the middle of this city. It was only bits and pieces, but he could clearly see who they were fighting.

"It was Mundus"

"Mundus! Who's that?" Gildarts asked while Vergil clutched his head.

"A demon from my time" Vergil replied "I still cannot remember it all, but this city's destruction was the result of that fight."

"I see. Then it wasn't caused by Acnologia" Gildarts mused "that explains why we can feel all this darkness around this place."

Another flashback told Vergil there was something he needed to see in the middle of the city. Without word he proceeded to start walking there when Gildarts words stopped him:

"Remember when I told you about that promotion to S class?"

"I do not care for titles."

"Too bad, since I'm the guild master you have to listen to me."

After he said that, Vergil stopped and leveled Gildarts with a glare. "Fine, promote me and get over with it!"

"Not so fast, there's still a test you must pass" Gildarts smile turned into a serious expression "Defeat me, and the title is yours."

Vergil was pushed back by the intensity of Gildarts magical aura, forcing the half devil to stand his ground.

"looks like I'll have to face you for real from the start "Reaching Yamato, Vergil unleashed his devil trigger, surprising Gildarts by the sudden transformation.

"**Show me what you got**"

* * *

><p>Erigor's footsteps echoed through the stone hallway as he ran to Deimos's chambers. He had been on guard duty when he spotted an approaching airship inbound to their position.<p>

Deimos's chambers were located on the center of the structure; he specifically chose this place so he could conduct the necessary ritual with the water they had procured days before, and because it still had Lacryma shards he could use.

Before Erigor arrived, the cloaked girl entered his chambers and kneel before Deimos ."My lord, I did as you ask, but…are you sure it was the right thing to do?"

"**You doubt me**?"

"No milord! I would never do that! But, to lead…"

Before the girl could say more, Erigor burst into the chambers "Master! There's an incoming airship to our position!"

The girl glared at the intrusion, but Deimos didn't seem to care: "**Defend the borders with Ikaruga. You must not let them intrude in here**."

"Only us two?" Erigor was not a coward, but even he knew the odds were not in his favor.

"**We must remain here to complete the ritual, but nonetheless my presence will accompany you outside the battlefield**."

Dark shadows started emanating from Deimos and raced past Erigor to greet the unwelcomed guests.

* * *

><p>"My honey, it is so good to fight alongside you once again… Men!" Ichiya's actions were starting to get on Erza's nerves, but she managed to keep them on check so far. "Have I told you, your perfume smells lovely this evening?"<p>

"Yes, you have…for the last hour or so" Erza took a step away only for Ichiya to get close to her to try and sniff her. Meanwhile, Erza was not the only one having a bad day:

"Are we…gulp…there yet?" As usual, Natsu was feeling horrible due to his motion sickness. Having Lisanna and Angel next to him eased his nausea, but only a bit.

"Aye, I can already see it!" Happy said, pointing below.

Lifting his head from the rail fence, Natsu and his girls watched as the ruins of Nirvana came to view; a day ago an unknown informant told Lamia Scale where Deimos was located, after Lyon's team verified that Deimos was indeed in the ruins of Nirvana they informed Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus to head out and take him out. Mystogan offered to accompany team Natsu (plus Lisanna and Angel) in the joined mission to stop Deimos. Knowing that Deimos was a dangerous foe, Makarov wanted to send Laxus too, but the lightning mage was already on a job with the Thunder God Tribe.

"Nirvana" Angel reminisced her time with Oracion Seis and how they were the ones that unleashed the forbidden magic back then. Putting those thoughts aside, Angel clutched her keys in preparation to fight.

Back with Erza, Even when the rest of the trimen were across sea on another job, Ichiya was enough to exasperate Erza. Not taking it anymore, she was about to punch the diminutive man off the ship, fortunately for her, Mystogan resolved the situation peacefully; Ichiya soon found himself running in circles on the ship's deck following an invisible Erza while saying weird 'men' phrases.

"That should keep him busy for a while" Mystogan said before returning his gaze to the forest below.

"Thanks"

Even when she didn't seem like it, Erza was glad to have Mystogan here. Then again, with Lyon's team and Ichiya here, they were more than ready to take on any foe that came their way.

"Something's coming from Nirvana!"

From the ruined six legged structure, hundreds of dark shadows emanated from every opening, crack, fissure, and headed towards Christina. At first glance, Fairy Tail recognized them:

"Those are like the one's phantom lord used against us seven years ago" Lucy exclaimed, only for Gray to shook his head.

"Correction; those Are the shades Jose used. Deimos must somehow steal people's magic just like he did to Jura."

Acting fast, each mage fired their attacks at the incoming waves of shades. But just as before, for each one taken out, two more took their place.

"It's no use, we must take out Deimos to end them" Erza said to the group. While the ship descended to ground level, the mages on board did what they could to keep the shades at bay.

"…Happy..."

"Aye!" Grabbing hold of Natsu, Happy carried him into the air. With his nausea instantly away, Natsu was ready to enter the fray.

"Well, well, well, this surely is a blast from the past" Erigor levitated in front of the allied mages "this sure brings back memories."

"Erigor" Reequipping to her black wing armor, Erza jumped off the ship and slashed at Erigor with her sword.

The former Eisenwald mage parried with his triple blade scythe and said to her: "I'm not interested in fighting you, but someone inside is. Don't keep her waiting."

Erza knew who he was talking about, but she wasn't going to abandon her comrades while Erigor was here.

"Erza, let me fight him" Natsu yelled at her "I wanna wipe the floor with him"

Nodding, Erza disengaged from Erigor and flied straight at Nirvana's ruins. As he watched her go, Erigor's smirk was erased when Natsu punched him with a fiery fist to gain his attention.

"Hey! Your fight is with me!"

Erigor rubbed his chin and smirked at Natsu "Yes, it is." Brandishing his new scythe he added "Remember this? Heard it cut your skin way back. Care to do a repeat performance?"

Natsu recognized the scythe, it was the same one Jashin used seven years ago. Lifting the scythe, Erigor sent several wind blades straight at Natsu who dodged them thanks to Happy's help. With his attention on Natsu, Erigor failed to see the attack coming from behind him.

"Flame sphere!" Lisanna rammed her attack into Erigor's back, sending the wind mage crashing down on Christina's deck. "I also remember that thing, and let me tell you: you wont get a chance to use it!"

"Why you…!" Erigor raised himself from the rubble to come face to face with Ichiya.

"Christina's deck is only for comrades and good looking people like us, Men"

"Shut it dwarf" Standing up, Erigor directed his scythe at Ichiya. Opening a bottle of perfume, the ace of Blue Pegasus grew in size and muscle, much to Erigor's horror.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

><p>Shades still kept pouring out of Nirvana, but Erza made quick work of them as she headed to face Deimos. Only by defeating him would the shades attack end.<p>

Mist suddenly appeared next to her, materializing into Mystogan "Erza wait! I know what you intend to do, but it's dangerous to head alone."

"Listen to your boyfriend" Ikaruga emerged from within the dark corridor "You never know what you could find."

"Ikaruga" Requipping to her battle outfit, Erza stood ready for whatever she might throw at her.

Ikaruga seemed to feel like she had met Mystogan before, but brushed it aside in favor of facing Erza.

"You were the only one that was able to defeat me, Erza. I never forgot that." Reaching into her kimono, Ikaruga withdrew a cursed blue blade and pointed it at Erza. "I will kill you and recover my honor, as well as my sister's!"

Erza and Ikaruga clashed in the middle of the hallway where their blades met each other in a dance of sparks and dark magic. Mystogan grabbed two of his staffs and went to helf Erza, but stopped when she called his name.

"Mystogan, let me handle her."

Reluctantly, Mystogan put his staffs back and stayed in the sidelines of their fight. Ikaruga gained some space between herself and Erza and sent hundreds of slashes in a second. Erza expertly dodged each slash and countered with a slash of her sword. The former Dead Head Caucus mage blocked the attack with her sword and praised Erza's prowess.

"Still fast as ever Erza, but I have some new tricks up my sleeve." Pointing her katana down, Ikaruga rammed it into the ground. After a moment of nothing happening, Erza decided to attack the distracted Ikaruga when a large blue blade emerged below her position, she managed to dodge the fatal attack but the blade still managed to cut into her shoulder.

"Erza!" Mystogan ran to help her while Ikaruga laughed.

"This is it Erza, die!" Ramming her sword back on the ground, dozens of blades emerged from below and raced towards Erza. Clutching her shoulder, Erza realized she was not going to make it when Mystogan scooped her out of harm's way.

"Mystogan" Erza blushed by the close proximity of their bodies while Mystogan carried her bridal style. Feeling a bit disappointed when he put her down, Mystogan said to her.

"Remember our mission; we must defeat Deimos as fast as possible to stop his shades. Let's fight her together."

Nodding, Erza changed into her heaven's wheel armor while Mystogan rammed some staffs on the ground. Ikaruga dealt with each sword coming at her and managed to reach Mystogan before he could set the fifth staff.

"Die!"

Erza watched in horror as Mystogan was cut in half, only for the cloaked mage to turn into mist after her attack. Before she realized what was happening, Ikaruga was tied by several belts followed by being sent into the air.

"What the fuck is this!?" while Ikaruga was trapped in Mystogan's Skyscraper illusion, the real Mystogan said to Erza.

"She's all yours."

"Thank you" calmly walking over to Ikaruga, Erza punched her in the face, knocking Ikaruga out. She then shattered the cursed blade with her purgatory's sword to end the threat.

* * *

><p>While the rest of the mages stayed behind to deal with the shades, Natsu, Erza, Mystogan and Lyon raced towards Deimos chambers to stop him once and for all. Reaching a large sealed door, they decided this was the place.<p>

"Stand back. Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu's flames collided with the large door and in instants his flames blasted it away, as they got a closer look inside, they realized that deimos had transformed the place into some sort of vast water pool with a long bridge leading to an altar where Deimos and someone else awaited. The cloaked girl turned to glare at them while Deimos continued to kneel in an altar.

"**Astria, deal with them"**

"My pleasure" removing her cloak, the girl known as Astria revealed her long blonde hair and beautiful face. If ichiya was present, he would be fawning all over her by now.

"Deimos, surrender at once; we have you outnumbered"

Both Deimos and Astria ignored Erza's order as the blonde mage revealed a black key from her robes.

"Open the Hell gate: Belphegor!"

Outside, Loke, Lucy and Angel felt something strange coming from inside Nirvana. While both celestial mages wondered what it could be, Loke's eyes widened in fear.

"No, it can't be…"

By Astria's command, A monstrous, bearded demon with horns and sharp-pointed nails emerged from a fissure in the ground and roared. Raising his fist, Belphegor brought it down with the intent of crushing them. Natsu rolled and countered with his fire roar, which had little effect on Belphegor.

"What the heck!?"

"That thing comes from hell, where fire is a common thing" Lyon said to Natsu "Let's see how you like ice"

A flock of ice eagles created by Lyon raced towards Belphegor, staggering the demon a bit. Erza requipped to her purgatory armor and lunged to attack it's legs in an attempt to trip it while Mystogan charged his attack.

"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"

A tower of light burst from the ground, engulfing Belphegor as it roared in pain.

"Natsu Now!"

Catching what Erza meant, Natsu directed his fire roar to the stone ceiling to crumble it on top of Belphegor, the combined attacks were too much and forced the demon to vanish in a burst of flames. Unfortunately for them, Natsu's attack caused a chain reaction that crumbled Nirvana's ruins all around them.

"This place is falling down, we must escape!" Lyon informed them. Natsu wanted to fight Deimos, but Erza grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him out of harm's way.

For the first time since the start of the fight, Deimos stood up and glared at the four mages: "**You Fools! You have no idea what you've done!**"

"Forget that, we must all escape or we'll die here" Erza countered. Deimos and Astria ignored her and stayed rooted in place. The scarlet mage of Fairy Tail was not about to leave them here to die, even when they were foes, but Mystogan caught her attention by grabbing hold of her hand.

"Leave them Erza, if they want to stay so be it!"

Nodding Erza and Mystogan barely made it out before the ceiling completely collapsed on them. Taking one last look back, the four of them ran outside as Nirvana's ruins crumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p>All of Deimos's shades popped out of existence now that their lord was no more. Ikaruga felt the power Deimos gave her leave her body and her sword shards shattered into dust. As for Erigor:<p>

"NO NO NO NO!" One by one, all of Erigor's hair started falling, leaving him completely bald. "GOD DAMMIT NO!"

"You joined Deimos…to keep your hair?" Angel asked, to which Erigor nodded with tears running down his face "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"You should have used the same brand I use, Meeen!" Ichiya said with starts sparkling around him, showing off his red mane.

"The vanishing of the shades can only mean that Deimos was defeated." Erza said to the group before turning to Lyon "I bet that Jura must be recovering his strength by now."

"Let's hope so" Lyon replied "But something tells me you are right."

As they decided what to do next, Lucy noticed that something troubled Loke: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, is just that…" Loke turned to see Nirvana's ruins before saying "What we felt before, if that was really what I think it was, there was no way it could have been defeated so easy."

* * *

><p>Below Nirvana, at an underground chamber:<p>

"My lord, it seems that all worked according to plan. They now think we are dead." Astria said before sighing "It's a shame about Erigor and Ikaruga."

"**They were expendable from the beginning**."

"I know, but was it really necessary to exclude them from our plan." Astria said, referring about how it was she who leaked the info to Lamia scale about their whereabouts, all following Lord Deimos orders.

"**To deceive our foes, one must first deceive his allies. Do you feel sad for them?**"

"Of course not" The girl only known as Astria said before asking: "but, may I ask why all this trouble just to restore her?"

Astria pointed towards the wooden cage box, where a naked, shoulder length haired woman rested. The woman in question was unconscious, which saved Astria and Deimos the trouble of dealing with her.

"**It was never within my interests to restore her, but it was the only way to get my brother's power back. After all, she was the one who drained it when she casted that ice spell on him**."

"And you already got those powers back" Astria walked over to the cage and placed a knife to the woman's throat "Can I kill her now?"

"**No, even when I do not care about her well being, she is fundamental in finding the last piece of the puzzle**." Deimos reached down and caressed the woman's face, earning a small groan from her. "**She will lead us to it**."

* * *

><p>Vergil slowly opened his eyes and realized that night had fallen. As he tried to sit up a sharp pain forced him to lie back down. Looking down, he realized someone tended and bandaged his wounds.<p>

"Take it easy, you got hurt badly" Gildarts informed him before grinning "I know, cause I was the one that caused them."

The half devil ignored his comment and tried to sit again, this time he managed to do so with less pain. Looking around he noticed they were camping inside one of the buildings, a bonfire illuminated the darkness around them. Gildarts offered him a cup of warm coffee which Vergil accepted. Seeing that Vergil was not in the mood to talk, Gildarts returned to pocking the bonfire with a stick.

"The list of people that can defeat me is short. You are now one of them."

Gidarts smiled; that was the closest Vergil would come to admit defeat. "Sorry for dragging you here to fight you. But judging by the level of destruction we caused, it was for the best."

"I want a rematch" as Vergil said that, the pain in his chest protested "in a distant future."

"Fine by me, I'm not eager to fight you again anytime soon. Oh, by the way, congratulations on your promotion to S class"

Vergil said nothing at first and decided to lie back down to get some sleep. "Thanks"

The following morning, Vergil woke at first light followed by Gildarts. The Master of Fairy Tail watched with wonder how most, if not all, of Vergil's wounds had healed overnight.

"You heal fast"

"I know" Vergil started walking towards the center of the city, followed closely by Gildarts.

"Where are we going?"

"I am not sure" Vergil replied "I feel… like something is calling me."

As they got closer to the center of the city, the destruction all around became worse and worse. After an hour of nonstop walking, the two of them reached an immense crater.

"Holy…I actually never reached this place" Gildarts said in awe "Last time, Acnologia appeared before I could reach the center."

Vergil caught a glimpse of something shining in the middle of the crater and decided to jump down to investigate. Ignoring Gildarts warning call, the half devil made haste to the epicenter of the crater where something was half buried in the charred ground. Once his eyes got a closer look at it, Vergil was in disbelief.

"This is…" brushing some dirt from the handle, Vergil recognized the familiar blade. Grabbing the handle, Vergil pulled it out of the ground to find the blade was still in optimum condition.

"Wicked sword you found there" Gildarts said as he studied the large broadsword in Vergil's hand. The blade was big, bigger than Yamato's, the sword grip was fashioned to look like a skull with red eyes. Gildarts directed his attention from the sword to Vergil, who studied the blade with something akin to sadness in his eyes.

"This was my brother's sword" Vergil said as he watched the blade "Rebellion"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

No omake this time, but look below for an extra scene of next chapter.

Wow, this chapter was a pain to write, why you ask? I'll let you in on a little secret: I hate writing fight scenes. During the Vergil vs Gildarts fight, I was going to write one, but decided to leave it like that. Vergil **Will** get a complete fight scene, but not just yet. As for Vergil finding Rebellious, more about Dante's last fate will be disclosed in future chapters.

Someone asked me if there was going to be lemons in this story; the answer is Yes, but not on this site. I will upload lemon scenes at another site which I will link in my profile page. Stay tuned.

Seems like this chapter was more focused on Gray and his girl problem than Natsu's harem, but never fear! Natsu and his girls will return with a vengeance soon. Just you wait.

Also, for manga followers, while it's a drag to wait two weeks until the main story returns, I was surprisingly glad to see a small Flare scene in the last chapter. What could this hint us? Is she going to join Fairy Tail or die at the end of the current arc? Who knows? Regardless, I already have plans for her on my story. As for the girl Jellal saw, I have a theory it could be future Lucy, Layla Heartphilia, Edo-Lisanna (the lisanna that supposedly died in edolas) or someone like Zeref but related to Natsu (Natsu's friend, sister, mom?)

Yukino's enlistment into Arcadios army is quite a surprise; something tells me she might be sacrificed for the Eclipse plan without her knowing it, let's hope not.

As for the anime; I haven't watched all of the new episodes, but someone told me that Angel is going thought some weird changes in the next episode. For now, I am distancing myself from this anime arc (since it's not cannon) and coming up with other ideas for her. Also, someone asked me if Angel will meet Aries. That's a yes.

There might be some doubts about this chapter, if so; feel free to review and I will answer them in PM or in the next chapter.

Now, moving to the reviews:

**trinityblade13**: I agree with some of your suggestions, but Romeo doesn't quite fit in, and Vergil won't accept because Vergil is… Vergil.

Dante will throw more than a letter to Vergil one day but for now you'll have to wait for future chapters for that.

**Hawner**: Short chapter? It was 18 pages long! By the way, this one is 23.

I haven't decided if either pair Erza with Jellal, Mystogan or both men just yet. Also: Who said that Angel's current look is her Devil trigger?

**Shadow of the Fire**: More bad news; Dante won't be opening a 'Devil may cry' guild anytime soon; I have other plans for him.

As for the wedding, Gildarts will probably give Lisanna away. Vergil might be the closest to a biological father she has, but Gildarts has been like a father figure for all the orphans in Fairy Tail over the years.

**Inferrinizard**: Who's Masta? Is he the blue cat from the anime arc? Anyway, Makarov will perform the ceremony. Being a wizard saint must allow him to marry people too, I guess.

**Ryvius**: Let me pull a sudden plothole twist and say that Mystogan didn't turn to mist since it was all an illusion inside Ultear's head. Or let's just say that I forgot that detail hehe.

Changing topic, who would you nominate for Mira. Just not Freed, since people tend to pair them together for no apparent reason (and because Freed's GAY!)

Rest assure there won't be any character bashing here; I've read enough unjustified bashing in other stories to do the same. I've always thought that if people don't like a character, then they shouldn't write about them. Unfortunately, Jellal plays a large part on this story. Sigh.

**Masterofbalance**: I decided to take your suggestion and start including the demon keys on this story. I know the first one seemed kinda weak in this chapter, but remember that it was all set up to trick Natsu and the gang.

**xgensean**: I will probably start on the grand games just after the wedding.

**Xafnir**: Mira and Laxus? Mmmm… that might work. But it won't be because of a one night stand.

If someone has another suggestion to pair Mira with, let me know.

Well, that's about all for now. Read and review (in fact, it's encouraged).

Until next chapter

_**Demonwithasoul**_

* * *

><p><em>Hargeon Port<em>:

A Ferry docked at the port and proceeded to lower the ramps to allow its passengers to disembark. Amongst them, a woman with short purple dark hair touched ground and watched the port city.

"Everything's changed so much"

An old fisherman heard her comment and said to her: "Oh really? Has it been a long time since you came here?"

"Yes, years actually" The woman said to him "Can you tell me if the train station is still in the same direction?"

The fisherman got a confused look but confirmed the location nonetheless. Thanking him, she proceeded to walk away when the fisherman asked her one more thing:

"Where exactly are you going?"

"To Magnolia" Ur answered with a smile "A student of mine lives there and I haven't seen him in a long time. Its due time I paid him a visit."


	32. Proof of my Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness" <em>

Ur said to her beloved student as her body turned into ice to imprison Deliora. She could faintly hear Gray screaming her name before the nothingness enveloped her in an eternal sleep.

_Drip_… _Drop_…

Ur slowly opened her eyes when she felt something wet fall on her face, a second drop confirmed it was only water so she closed her eyes and resumed her sleep.

_Drip_… _Drop_…

In an instant, Ur was wide awake after realizing something was different, very much different. As her senses returned, Ur noticed her lack of clothes and covered herself only to find out she was alone.

"_Where am I_?" looking around she found herself in a cave with a light at the end. As she tried to stand up she felt her legs give up, for the looks of it a long time had passed since she used them. Not giving up, Ur tried again and again until she was able to stand in her two feet. Before she exited the cave she found a robe conveniently left there, at first she got suspicious but grabbed it anyway.

Her memories after facing Deliora were foggy at best, but she was quickly recovering them. Amongst them there was a recent one that was clear as day; a young woman that looked like her spitting image with long hair…

"Last stop: Magnolia!"

Ur woke up from her dream when she heard they had arrived at Magnolia. Standing up, she exited the train and set foot on the city in hopes of reuniting with her beloved students and long lost daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Proof of my Life<br>**

* * *

><p>Magnolia Fairy Tail

Several days have passed since the assault against Deimos and his followers. After turning Erigor and Ikaruga to the authorities, Fairy Tail returned to its day to day normal routine.

Of course, that routine involves fighting and breaking everything in the guild.

"It's good to be home" Mystogan deadpanned as he observed everyone fighting. Next to him Wendy and Pantherlily smiled while Charle just shook her head.

"You could always put them to sleep Jellal" Wendy offered. The young wind dragon slayer was one of the few people allowed to call him by his real name (when the situation allowed it).

"Master forbade it" Was Mystogan's reply.

Seeing them on the front door, Max went to greet them: "Hey there! How was the job?"

"It's was great!" Wendy exclaimed "We completed the job in record time!"

Mystogan smiled at Wendy's cheerfulness before looking around and failing to find a certain person "The guild seems kind of empty."

"Oh! Erza and the girls went to try out their dresses for the wedding" Max said, making sure to put extra emphasis on Erza to see what reaction he could get from him, but he was disappointed by the lack of response from Mystogan. "Anyway Wendy, they asked me to tell you to meet them there."

"Alright! Come on Charle!"

The white Exceed was not as eager to go and try dresses like her young ward, but she followed her anyway "Fine, let's go."

Before leaving, Wendy flashed a smile to Mystogan "Thanks again for accompanying me on my job Jellal!"

Mystogan nodded and watched her go with a small smile hidden under his scarf. "If you excuse me Max, I must report to Master…"

"Hey YOU!" Gajeel interrupted him and said "Don't get any funny ideas about lily, he's my Exceed!"

"Awwww…Is Gajeel jealous" Natsu said, earning a glare from the Iron slayer.

"What did you say Salamander!" In an instant Gajeel tackled Natsu onto a table, which in turn started another brawl. It seemed like they were taking advantage that the girls, especially Erza, were not around to let loose without fear of being punished for fighting.

Mystogan ignored them and went to report the completed job when he felt a familiar presence. Turning around he came face to face with an old foe.

"Laxus"

"Mystogan"

The whole guild grew quiet as the two S class mages stared one another. Ever since fantasia parade, it was common knowledge about the rivalry between those two. Freed and Bickslow tried to stop him, but Laxus was already heading towards Mystogan.

"So you're back."

"Indeed"

Without taking his eyes off of him, Laxus did something that surprised them all: he extended his hand towards Mystogan for a handshake "No hard feelings?"

Mystogan looked at the offered hand for a moment before grasping it with his own "Of course not. We belong to the same guild after all."

Freed and Bickslow exhaled in relief, glad that things worked out instead of escalating, while the other mages resumed their fighting.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Gildarts said while Vergil lagged a few feet behind "You two made up!"

Laxus ignored Gildarts and his annoying grin and instead directed his attention to Vergil. The lightning dragon slayer eyed him for a moment before realizing something "You got your ass handed by Gildarts, didn't you?"

If looks could kill, Laxus would be nothing more than hundreds of pieces by the way Vergil glared at him. Vergil's silence was all the answer Laxus needed.

"If it makes ya feel any better, he 'tests' every mage when they pass the S class exam"

Ignoring Laxus, Vergil uncovered the item on his back and called a certain pink head "Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu only got a glimpse of metal before something hit him hard on his face. "What the hell Vergil!" only when his eyes landed on the sword did Natsu stopped ranting. "Where did this sword come from?"

"From this day forward, that sword belongs to you. I shall train you in its proper usage, but it is your job to awaken Rebellion."

"Cool!" Natsu grabbed the large broadsword and swung it a few times, cutting a table in two by accident "Oops, sorry."

"Watch where you swing that, Flame head!" Gray yelled.

"You're just jealous I have a sword and you don't, pervert!"

Gray materialized an ice sword and pointed it at Natsu "Wanna test your new toy, fire breath?"

"Bring it on! Popsicle!" Natsu was about to parry Gray's sword when Vergil teleported in front of him. The slayer froze by the look Vergil was giving him.

"Rebellion is **Not** a toy Dragneel. It would be wise for you to remember that."

Natsu prepared a retort for the half devil but quelled it at the last minute "_Vergil's right, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an S class mage now_." Lowering Rebellion, Natsu stared at the ground "You're right Vergil, sorry."

Everyone at the guild was shocked to see Natsu, the loud pink head, apologizing. Gray's first instinct told him to mock him, but realized Natsu was right and dispelled his ice sword. Satisfied by Natsu's answer, Vergil turned around and headed outside the guild.

"Hey Vergil! Let's start training now! By the way; whose sword was this?"

Without turning around, Vergil answered "It was my brother's sword."

Gildarts watched Vergil go and couldn't help feel a bit worry about him "_He tries so hard to act like he doesn't care, but deep down I know he grieves for his brother_."

Trying to dispel the somber atmosphere, Macao said: "Wow, first Mystogan and Laxus make peace with each other, then Natsu apologizes. What's next? Someone coming back from the grave?" turning towards the entrance, they waited for a few minutes but no one else came.

"Yeah right, what are the odds of that happening" Gray said.

* * *

><p>"I gotta hand it to you Lisanna" Lucy inspected herself in the mirror while wearing her bridesmaid dress "you have good taste."<p>

"Thanks" Lisanna said from the changing room while everyone checked their clothes.

As the self appointed wedding planner; Erza was the one that organized, or better said, ordered the female population of Fairy Tail to follow her to try their dresses for the wedding, Lisanna picked Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Mira and Angel as her bridesmaid while Wendy was chosen as the flower girl. Kinana, Evergreen, Cana and Laki politely refused her offer wanting to wear their own dresses for the wedding (and because six bridesmaids were enough). Bisca accompanied them with little Asuka, feeling a wave of nostalgia of when she married her husband Alzack.

Angel fidgeted with her dress worried about something "Lisanna"

"Yes?"

The girls gasped when they saw Lisanna emerging from the changing room in her wedding dress.

"Wow Lisanna, Natsu won't know what hit him" Cana said, causing Lisanna to other girls agreed with her while Juvia envisioned herself and Gray in Natsu and Lisanna's place.

After getting some compliments about how beautiful she looked, Lisanna returned her attention towards Angel. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you sure I'm the best choice?" The celestial mage fidgeted with a strand of her long platinum hair, a habit she started doing lately.

"I'm sure" Lisanna gave her a smile, reassuring Angel "you are the best choice for my maid of honor."

"It's not that I'm ungrateful but, shouldn't your sister have that honor?"

"If Mira was getting married, she would pick Erza as her maid of honor, not me. You know why, right?" Seeing her shake her head, Lisanna explained "Because Erza is her best friend, as you are mine."

Angel couldn't help but feel happy after Lisanna told her she considered her as her best friend. With Erza (who Angel called big sister), now Angel had two irreplaceable bonds in her life.

"Ok! I accept, but on one condition: you get to be my maid of honor when I get married" Angel said.

"Sure" Lisanna smiled at her "I didn't know you found someone else to marry. So who's the lucky man?"

"Very funny" Angel remarked drily.

* * *

><p>Vergil walked a short distance from the guild and settled in the shade of a tree to think for a while. The moment he revived he knew the odds of Nero and Dante being alive were next to none, but still, he couldn't help but feel…something.<p>

"_Am I…sad for them_?" for Nero certainly, but for Dante? Preposterous! Sure, they were close when they were kids, but years apart changed all that. The last time they saw each other they only had one thing in mind: to kill each other.

For a moment, Vergil wondered what would have happened if he had not jumped down to hell and instead accepted Dante's help. Would they have rekindled even after all that happened between them?

"_I guess I will never know_."

"Lyon? Lyon is that you!?"

Vergil stopped his line of thought when an unknown woman seemed to call him. The woman looked happy and in tears before realizing Vergil was not the person who she thought.

"Oh…forgive me. I thought you were someone else. It's just that you look almost the same."

"So they have said" Vergil replied as he studied the woman; short purple hair, curvaceous body, maybe in her late 20's or a bit pass 30's, what intrigued him more was the fact that she seemed to radiate the same cold aura that Gray and Lyon emitted.

"Wait! You know Lyon?" Getting a nod from Vergil, Ur couldn't avoid smiling from ear to ear. "Then, by any chance do you know Gray? Are you a colleague of them?"

"Unfortunately yes" Vergil replied "if you are looking for Gray, he is in there."

Ur smile seemed to grow even more when she realized that the guild she was looking for was so close. Thanking Vergil, Ur made her way to Fairy Tail as Vergil watched her go. There was something about that woman that intrigued Vergil. In fact, she looked a lot like that provocatively dressed woman from Tenrou Island. Ultear was it?

* * *

><p>"Oh I see. You took care of Deimos while I was gone. Good job!" Gildarts congratulated team Natsu after Makarov told him of the events that happened during his absence. "I knew you could handle it."<p>

"It was nothing!" Natsu boasted. Rebellion strapped on his back.

"Says the guy who couldn't handle the motion sickness aboard the ship" Gray countered.

"_Here we go again_" Was the thought of most mages in the guild. As Natsu and Gray started fighting each other (again), Makarov lead Gildarts to a private spot to discuss his trip.

"Regarding your impromptu mission… WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU THINKING!? YOU'RE THE GUILD MASTER NOW! YOU CAN'T JUST GO ON A MISSION WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

"Relax, I knew you were here to cover for me" Gildarts replied with a grin, further infuriating Makarov.

"I'm starting to regret making you guild master."

"You can always return to being guild mas…"

"Anyway, what did you find out?" Makarov quickly changed subject, just as Gildarts expected.

Gildarts grin vanished as he took a serious expression "Vergil is strong alright. Gave me a run for my money after he used some sort of take over magic he calls 'devil trigger', but that's not half of it: I took him to the forbidden lands and he seemed to recognize them."

"I'm guessing that's where he got the sword" Makarov referred to Rebellion in Natsu's possession.

Gildarts nodded before adding. "Not only that, but it seems he comes from a time way before ours. Maybe even before Zeref."

Makarov pondered about all of this; there was still a lot they didn't knew about Vergil, and even when he could feel something evil inside him, Makarov knew that the half devil would never hurt anyone from Fairy Tail of their allies. Because of his code of honor or by the promise he did to Mavis, Makarov wasn't sure.

The front door of the guild opened and, for the fourth time that day, someone came in. Some mages stared at the new arrival and thought nothing more about her, but three mages were shocked by the new arrival.

Ur looked past the stares directed at her and focused on one person only. Gray stopped his quarry with Natsu and stood frozen in place. "It can't be…"

Ur's eyes lit up as she saw one of her students "Gray."

"_Ur_?" Makarov and Gildarts thought at the same time; being veteran mages, both Makarov and Gildarts knew Ur from way back, but they also wondered how she was here.

Taking a step forward, Ur ignored the confused looks from everyone and focused on Gray alone. "You've grown so much…Gray."

Overcoming his shock, Gray narrowed his eyes thinking this was a trick and made hand seals: "Ice make: Lance!"

"Gray stop!" Makarov's warning was too late as the deadly ice spears headed towards Ur. In the nick of time Ur raised an ice shield that blocked each and every ice spear directed at her. "_She's fast…no wonder the council made her an honorary wizard saint_."

Gray was left dumbfounded by her ice shield that he didn't notice when she clobbered him in the head. "Ouch!"

"You dumbass! What the hell were you thinking!?" Ur shook Gray by the neck in a comedic way "And why are you half naked!?"

Regaining his senses, Gray replied "It's your fault, with your weird training and all!"

Gray and Ur glared at each other before breaking down in tears. Without warning, Gray embraced her and shed some tears "it's really you!"

"Yes, I'm here" Ur caressed Gray's head while shedding some tears herself. Gray sobbed into her shoulder while saying he was sorry over and over while she repeated there was nothing to apologize for.

Natsu and the others were too stunned by the revelation while Gildarts and Makarov approached master and student.

"Ur? Is that really you?" Makarov asked while she nodded her head. "But how?"

"I don't really know" Ur replied. For several minutes she told them everything she knew since awakening at that cave.

"Without clothes you say?" Gildarts got a lecherous grin, irritating Ur. "As in: butt naked?"

With a wave of her hand, Ur froze Gildarts in an ice cube, surprising the Fairy Tail mages.

"Weird, it usually takes more to freeze you" Ur mused.

"Wow! You're really strong!" Natsu complimented her as he examined the frozen Gildarts "Fight me next!"

"Back off flame head!" Gray exclaimed 'If you wanna be frozen so bad then I'll be glad to help you on that."

"Pfff, you can't even cool my drink."

"Wanna bet?"

While Gray and Natsu fought, Makarov recap on Ur's story. "Forgive me for doubting, but this requires looking into it. You must come with me to see a specialist of sorts to determine if it's really you."

"What the heck are you taking about gramps!?" Gray stepped in front of his teacher "She's really Ur."

"Gray" Ur put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"That may be, but we still need to be sure"

Gray stared at Makarov defiantly, but with Ur's insistence he backed down. "Fine! But I'm coming too!"

* * *

><p>Council Prison:<p>

"Let's try this one more time"

Even when strapped to a chair, with a choker blocking her magic and two guards at each side Ikaruga gave Lahar a defiant smile. "Ask away, captain."

"Who was Lord Deimos and why did he attack Phantom Lord and Lamia Scale?"

Ikaruga seem to think for a moment, a very long moment (exasperating Lahar) before saying: "I don't know who he was and this is the first time I've heard about the attack at Phantom Lord, but I do know why he attacked Lamia Scale."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Of course: He attacked Lamia Scale because he could."

Lahar rubbed his temple, already feeling a migraine forming. "We have been doing this all day now. When are you going to tell us something of use?"

"I already told you what I know" Ikaruga countered with a smirk "Now either release me or lock me in jail."

"Mmmm those are my options: I choose lock you in a cell"

Ikaruga's smile morphed into panic as the guards grabbed her "Wait! You said it yourself: I wasn't involved in the Phantom lord incident!"

"That may be, but there are still witnesses that saw you attacking a member of Lamia Scale while aiding Deimos." Lahar mimicked her actions and smirked while she glared at him "That should be enough to keep you under lock for a year."

Ikaruga seemed to weight her options; go to jail and further taint her family (and by proxy her sister's) reputation, or tell him what she knew in exchange of less time in jail.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know!"

Lahar smiled hearing her words "I never had a doubt"

"But, I want something in exchange." Ikaruga added.

Several minutes later, an exhausted Lahar exited the interrogation room and joined his reformed partner in the observation room.

"You know she's lying" Doranbolt said, referring to her participation in the phantom lord incident.

"I know, but we really don't have proof she was involved" Lahar said to him. "What's your thought about what she told us?"

"I don't buy it. Why would Deimos do all of this just to kill 'a certain someone'?"

"That's what I thought, but the scanner came positive; she's not lying." Lahar added. "Then again, she heard that from a woman she claims was always next to Deimos. Maybe Deimos was after something else."

"Or maybe that woman and Deimos had different agendas" Doranbolt suggested.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the news doc?" Ur asked after Porlyusica finished doing some tests to her.<p>

"For starters, you stink less than the other humans, but you still stink."

Ur held back from lashing out due to Makarov's words "_Well, he did say she disliked humans_."

"Apart from that, I can safely say that you are a healthy, if ever so slightly smelly, normal human being." Porlyusica said, making Ur growl at the last part.

"I see" Ur smiled but couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed after finding out nothing about her miraculous return.

"Now that the tests are done: Get out of my house!" Grabbing a broom, Porlyusica kicked Ur out where Gray and the others waited. Ur wanted to freeze that old geezer, but that wouldn't look good in her first day here.

"I take it Ur passed the tests?" Makarov asked to which Porlyusica acknowledged.

"If ever so slightly" Was the reply he got from her. Ur heard her but decided to leave it like that.

"Now that I've proven innocent, what say you threat your old teacher a nice meal? It's been a while since I had something to eat." Ur said to Gray.

"I see you cut back on dieting." Gildarts with his troll face "Ready to go all out and gain a few pounds, Ur-chan?"

Gildarts's grin vanished in a second, replaced by one of fear by the glare Ur was giving him "Gildarts…I haven't forgotten about that time. I'll get you later."

Gray watched the exchange between his teacher and Gildarts with a confused look "Something I should know?"

"Believe me, its best if you don't." was Ur's reply.

As student and master made their way back to the guild, Makarov and Gildarts stayed behind to speak with Porlyusica about her findings.

"Was that all?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. I checked to see if there was any trace of magic similar to the R-system, but I couldn't find anything that could tell us how she was restored."

"Well, ice shell magic doesn't kill the caster but turns him into ice. However, that doesn't explain how she is back after the ice melted at Garula Island." Gildarts commented.

"She wasn't revived, but restored to human form" Porlyusica added "Whoever was responsible is someone extremely talented in the dark arts."

While they walked back to the guild, Gray was unsure how to approach the topic about Ultear to Ur. "_Hey Ur guess what? Your daughter is alive and well!_ _And she's also a part of an illegal guild called crime sorciere_! _Ok, maybe not like that_" Gray thought "_Hey Ur! Did you know your daughter is alive and well? And we kind of have a thing going on between us. Ok, definitively NOT like that_!"

"Gray" Ur suddenly said, ending Gray's inner monologue.

"What is it?"

"I want to see my daughter" Ur said, taking Gray by surprise "I know it's much to ask but please, help me find her."

As he looked into her pleading eyes, Gray remembered what Mystogan told them about crime sorciere and how Jellal wanted to meet with them. Team Natsu postponed the meeting in the past due to the situation with Deimos, but now that Deimos was gone it was a perfect opportunity to contact Ultear and her team.

"Ur, I don't know where to start looking for her" Ur looked sad for a minute "but I know how to contact her."

* * *

><p>"Am I... being defeated?"<p>

"What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on! Get up! You can do better than that."

Vergil groaned but managed to stand back "The portal to the human world is closing Dante, because the amulets have been separated."

"Let's finish this, Vergil. I have to stop you, even if it means killing you."

Dante and Vergil charge at each other with their swords for the final showdown; Vergil was the better swordsman, having trained all his life he was above Dante when it came to sword fighting, but his excessive confidence proved to be his undoing. As they clashed, Dante emerged victorious when his sword cut through Vergil, forcing him to drop Force Edge and the amulet.

Clutching his wound, Vergil leans and grasps his half of the amulet "No one can have this, Dante... it's mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda."

Dante noticed how he is walking further into the cliff and runs to stop him when Vergil points Yamato at him.

"Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped into the demon world... I'm staying. This place was our father's home."

Dante tries to grab him, but Vergil jumps down into the abyss. As he is falling down, the last thing he remembers is the look on Dante's face when he slashed the hand that tried to help him, the act itself signifying he has severed the bonds between them.

Vergil opens his eyes after reliving the same dream that had plagued him all night. Looking at the hour he notices its 3 am, only an hour had passed between the last dream, so he resolves to get up since sleep is not coming for him tonight. Getting dressed, Vergil decides to leave his coat behind as he makes his way outside the house of the Strauss family.

"_Dante, if you could see me right now, you would be laughing on my expense_" Vergil thought.

The sound of the front door opening caught Vergil's attention but he did not turn around since he knew who it was.

"Vergil?" Mirajane asked while her vision adjusted to the dark and recognized him "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Sleep eludes me tonight" Vergil offered "I am sorry if I woke you."

Mirajane shook her head "Don't worry; I couldn't sleep either, with the wedding coming up and all that."

Vergil merely nodded as she stood next to him and looked at the stars.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's troubling you, Vergil?" Mira looked at him with a serene expression; the moonlight gave her the illusion of an aura around her that captivated Vergil for a fraction of a second, not that he showed it.

Vergil rarely opened up to anyone, but found nothing wrong with telling her: "Memories of my brother."

"You miss him?"

The half devil made an uncharacteristic snort at her question "Hardly. Last time we saw each other I tried to kill him." seeing her shocked expression he added "He tried to kill me as well."

"That's…so like you" Mirajane laughed softly, earning a glare from Vergil.

"I fail to see what is funny?"

"Sorry, is just that you try to hide your emotions behind your mask of Mister Badass"

"Mister…badass" Vergil raised an eyebrow at her inaccurate way of describing him. Letting it go, he decided to ignore her and resumed his musing.

Mirajane stood next to him and spoke "It's ok to miss someone. When Lisanna was 'away' for two years, I missed her terribly each day. I know your brother misses you too wherever he is right now. Everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past, but with all of us together we can find our way back onto the right path."

Vergil turned his attention to her after she said those words "_Mirajane, my past is not something that can be changed so easily._" Regardless of his thoughts, Vergil enjoyed her company as they stared at the stars above.

* * *

><p>"This is so awesome" Natsu exclaimed while Erza frowned "I wonder how strong they've gotten after seven years?"<p>

"I still think you shouldn't have come" Erza voiced her thoughts "You should have stayed with your fiancé and prepared for the wedding."

"But Erza, Lisanna said it was ok." Natsu countered.

"And Angel is keeping her company" Happy added.

"And the wedding is still a few days away."

"Aye!"

Erza knew it was pointless to discuss with him; once he sets his mind on something, there's nothing that can dissuade him. The only good thing was that Crime sorciere would meet them in the outskirts of Magnolia, so they were not going far. Besides them, Gray, Ur, Lucy and Mystogan accompanied them.

"Why did I have to come?" Lucy whined. She was not told about the meeting earlier so Natsu and Gray took it up to themselves to break into her apartment in the middle of the night to get her.

"My other self wanted all of team Natsu to meet with them" Mystogan answered her question. He was still wary about Jellal and his crew, so he volunteered to go with them.

"That doesn't justify breaking into my house at 3 am" Lucy glared at an oblivious Natsu.

Gray and Ur lag a few feet behind the group; while at first it was Ur who wanted to see Ultear so bad, now it seemed like she was reconsidering it. Gray noticed this and walked next to her. "What's wrong?"

"You might laugh but…I'm kinda nervous."

"You're right, I might laugh"

Ur playfully slapped Gray's head as he smirked, glad he was able to dispel her nervousness, but that wasn't her only problem: getting a serious expression she asked "What if she hates me?"

It was now Gray's turn to get serious "She won't, trust me. You're her mother, if anything, she will react the same way I did"

"She will attack me?" Ur deadpanned.

"No. She will cling onto you and cry her eyes out when she is finally reunited with her long lost mother."

Ur smiled at her student's reassuring words. After an hour or so, the group reached the clearing where the meeting was supposed to occur but Crime Sorciere was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird; did we get here too early?" Lucy asked "Or maybe we got here late?"

"Neither" Mystogan said as an invisibility cloak was lifted a few feet in front of them, followed by Jellal surrounding the group in a large magic dome. Mystogan tensed a bit when his other self spoke:

"Relax; this is just a privacy spell to avoid eavesdropping from unwanted persons. Which reminds me; didn't we tell you only team Natsu was to meet us here?"

"Yes, you did" Mystogan replied. "But you never specified if someone could or couldn't go with them."

"Jellal"

Ignoring his other self, Jellal's attention was then shifted towards someone else "You haven't changed a bit Erza" As the two longtime friends stared at each other, Mystogan couldn't help but feel jealousy forming inside him but didn't voiced it out.

"So I guess you've heard by now about my jailbreak?"

"Yeah…" Erza seemed to tense as she stared at Jellal, a thing Mystogan noticed.

Before they could say more, Ultear, who had been staring at a certain person all this time, spoke: "It…It can't be!?"

Jellal turned to look at her before following her line of sight and his eyes widened, Meredy took a peak at the woman with team Natsu and failed to recognize her, but she did find a resemblance between the woman and Ultear.

Gray stood next to his teacher, a look of worry in his features ever since mother and daughter got a glimpse of each other.

Ultear's shock changed to a mix of pain, betrayal and anger "how…How could you!?" directing her glare towards Gray and Ur, Ultear yelled "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME GRAY!?"

Thinking this was a cruel joke from Gray; Ultear did some hand signs and unleashed her Rozen Krone upon team Natsu, ignoring Jellal's call. As the ice started forming, Ur thought fast and countered the attack:

"Ice make: Rose Garden!"

Both ice spells collided as Ur's garden saved them from getting hurt, when the attacks settled, team Natsu were astonished by the beautiful scenery of ice all around them.

Ultear was left speechless after witnessing the rose garden; there was only one person capable of doing this advanced ice make, and that was her own mother.

"You think like Gray" Ur smiled to her daughter "he attacked me too the moment he saw me."

Shocked beyond speech, Ultear brought her hand up to her face as she struggled to speak.

"M-Mother?"

Ur took a tentatively step forward while trying so hard not to break down in tears "Ultear…you've grown…so much."

Ultear couldn't hold it anymore and started crying while Ur started doing the same "Mom!"

After so long, both mother and daughter were finally reunited in a bone crushing hug. Ultear held onto Ur as if afraid she would vanish from her arms while Ur did the same.

"I missed you terribly all these years mom…_sob_…forgive me! I've done horrible things in my life …"

"I DON'T CARE! You are my daughter and I love you! You are the proof I lived, my tear! My Ultear!"

Cryme sorciere and team Natsu were glad for them as they watched the emotive reunion, while Meredy started crying in happiness for her mother, Jellal wanted answers on how was this possible, but there would be time for that later.

* * *

><p>After both mother and daughter had calmed down a bit, Ur told them the story of her miraculous return while also confessing she was still unsure how she got back exactly. Fairy Tail and now Crime Sorciere would look into this, but for now, mother and daughter were happy to be together again.<p>

"As much as we're happy for both of you, we still have to discuss the real reason of this meeting" Jellal said and then told them the same thing he told Mystogan; the strange energy felt during the tournament and its possible link to Zeref, but more importantly, they asked team Natsu's help in investigating it.

As expected, Natsu and the others agreed to help them as Ultear added "We know you have lost seven years of training. As gratitude for helping us in this matter, I can use my improved arc of time to raise your magic level."

"Whoa! You can do that!?" Natsu instantly got excited after hearing that. A few days ago he faced Max and realized he needed to catch up on his training.

Ultear explained to them the mechanics of the second container found in each mage that can be awakened with her arc of time, effectively giving them a sort of power up. Just as team Natsu cheered after hearing this, Ultear got an evil stare: "Of course, you will have to endure extreme pain as you can't imagine."

Natsu didn't understand her explanation but he was still excited by the power up "I don't care! Thank you!"

"Don't touch me!" Ultear glared at Natsu just as the dragon slayer was about to embrace her. While Natsu wondered why was she mad, Ultear remembered her fight with him at Tenrou Island:

_Flashback_:

"_How dare He! I'm the leader of the seven Kin, not someone he can just brush aside_!" Restoring her damaged orb she once again used her Flash Forward to send multiple orbs to attack him, thinking she had him she was shocked when Natsu/Vergil cut every last one of them in a flurry of slashes. Once he was done he sent her a stern glare and waved Yamato at her, by instinct she covered her face with her arms but didn't feel the blade cutting her.

"_Did he miss_?" Ultear got her answer when the top of her suit was sliced off, leaving her topless before him. Once her brain registered her current state of undress she quickly tried to cover her chest with her hands.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Vergil gave a low hmph at the blushing girl "Given your choice of attire, I am surprised you are embarrassed."

"Pervert!" A blushing red Ultear yelled at the stoic slayer. She was not going to forget this humiliation anytime soon.

_End Flashback._

Back at Magnolia, Vergil didn't sneeze because he's Vergil. Mirajane still said 'bless you' to him, confusing the half devil.

While Ultear glared at Natsu, Erza asked Jellal a question. "Jellal, is your memory..?"

"Yes, it's all there" Jellal looked crestfallen "Every last detail. Six years ago it came back to me, all the things I did."

"Don't blame Jellal for that, I was the one responsible of all that" Ultear said, feeling remorse for her actions. Ur shook her head and hugged her daughter.

"We can't change the past, but what we can do is make it up for our past mistakes. Like you're doing as Crime Sorciere"

Ultear and Meredy smiled while Jellal felt a bit better due to Ur's words. "You are right Ur-san."

"Oh don't call me like that, it makes me sound old! Call me Ur" Ur replied before turning her attention towards Meredy "You know Meredy, I know Ultear has been like a mother to you all these years, but if you let me, I would like to be as a mother to you too."

Meredy lit up at her words "That would be great; I always wanted to know more about you."

"Don't you mean more like a grandma?" Gray snickered before Ur hit him in the face with a snow ball.

"I'm not that old. In fact; we could pose as sisters!" Ur grinned while hugging Ultear.

"Mom! Quit it!" Ultear acted like she was annoyed by Ur's antics, but in fact she was the exact opposite. Stealing a glance towards Gray, Ultear was forever grateful for his help in reuniting her with her mother. They would have time to talk later, for now; mother and daughter had a lot to catch up to.

* * *

><p>Given the circumstances, Jellal decided to postpone the power up ritual (much to Natsu's dismay) for a while so that Ultear and Ur could spend some time together first. There were no hurries; the tournament was still 3 months away after all.<p>

Right now he was talking to Erza after not seeing each other for seven years.

"You said you got all your memories back, right Jellal?"

"Yes"

"Which means, you remember about Simon…"

"I killed him" Jellal grimaced at the memory of their childhood friend dying as he jumped to protect Erza from his attack. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I've prepared myself for death if you wish to take revenge for Simon."

"You think Simon would like that?" Jellal knew Erza was right "Setting up your own guild to eliminate all the dark guilds…is something you did to redeem your sins. You will see it through, right?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure." Jellal confessed.

"What did you say!"

"I was trying to redeem my sins when I founded Cryme Sorciere, but now I realize that no matter what I do, I can never make up for the things I did in the tower of heaven. Perhaps I'd be better off dead."

Erza slapped Jellal hard after hearing his lame excuse "Nonsense coward! So you're just gonna quit living because you're not strong enough? Besides: being alive is a sign of strength!"

As Jellal spat more self loathing words, Erza grabbed him by the collar of his cloak causing them to trip and fell down a small cliff on the clearing they were at. When they stopped rolling, both realized the close proximity between each other and couldn't help but feel drawn towards each other. Just as they were about to kiss, Jellal inexplicably pushed her away. Seeing her confused look, Jellal did the only thing he could think of and lied to her about having a fiancé.

"So she's your reason for living?" Erza asked, knowing full well he was lying but deciding to play along with his story.

"I think so."

"I'm glad for you" Erza got up and kissed him on the cheek before returning with the others, leaving Jellal alone in there. After he was sure she was gone, he called someone.

"She's all yours now. Threat her well"

Mystogan revealed himself from the shadows and stood next to the kneeling Jellal. The edolas mage knew he was wrong for eavesdropping on their conversation, but he couldn't help it. "Why did you lie to her?"

"Because I can never be at her side" Jellal said "I've caused her so much pain already and I keep causing her more. She will be better off with someone that can be there for her, someone like you."

"I can't say I'm against your reasoning" Mystogan said "but at the same time, we being the same person, I know how hard this is for you."

Jellal nodded and stood up to return to the campsite when Mystogan's words stopped him "She is not an object you can just 'hand' to someone, let Erza make her own choice."

Jellal gave Mystogan a small smile in responde before changing topic: "We still have 3 months before the tournament. What say during this time I teach you some of my moves in exchange for some of yours?"

"That would be acceptable" Mystogan replied with a smirk. They were competing for the love of the same woman, but he could never truly hate himself.

As Erza made her way to camp, she found Happy snickering and drawing a broken heart in the ground. After that, both Jellal's noticed a blue cat flying into the distance due to Erza kicking him for an unknown reason to them.

* * *

><p>Gray discreetly separated from the group and walked some distance away from them and was now just watching the night sky. He was glad for both Ultear and Ur, but he was now worried about what he was going to do next.<p>

"What's on your mind?"

Gray smiled and turned to see Ultear walking towards him with her hand behind her back. Ultear was happy, happier than she could remember being in a long time. When she confirmed no one was around, she embraced Gray and kissed him while he returned the favor.

"I wanted to do that all night" Ultear confessed to him, while Gray thought what Ur would say if he knew about them.

"Actually, I am curious to what Ur would think?" Gray said "would she freak out, or just pass out?"

Ultear grinned at the thought while running a finger over his chest "Is it wrong for me to feel this happy? Fate has given me my mother back and I have you in my life but… I've caused so much pain and suffering for others. I feel that I don't deserve to be happy."

"You're wrong." Gray said to her "You were misguided by the wrong people, but you are working to redeem yourself. Ur-chan you, more than anyone, deserve to be happy."

"Gray…" Ultear looked at him with admiration and love written in her eyes, while Gray struggled to form the next sentence.

"Which is why you deserve someone…"

"**Forgive me for interrupting**." Both Gray and Ultear were taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of a strange cloaked man and equally cloaked woman. Both mages didn't know who they were, but they could agree that the evil emanating from them was suffocating.

"Who are you?" Ultear got cautious while Gray started recognizing the man due to Lyon's description.

"Deimos! You are still alive!?"

Ultear's eyes widened when she recalled hearing that name before, the man before her was the one responsible for the attack on Phantom Lord. But what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here!?" Gray instinctively took a step forward and partially shielded Ultear from him. Gray's first thought was that Deimos was here for Jellal, but his fears were confirmed when Deimos pointed his finger at her.

"**I came here…for her**"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Well, this is a long chapter. I was going to include more, but I decided to save if for the next one instead (and to leave this chapter in a cliffhanger). I'm evil! What can you do?

And as most of you already know, Yes: it was Deimos who restored Ur so that he could:

1) Recover Deliora's power that Ur drained with her iced shell.

And

2) For Ur to lead him (without her knowing it) to Ultear.

Why does he want Ultear? Next chapter will reveal that and who or what Deimos truly is (_Although the previous chapter revealed that_).

Moving onto other matters: I finally decided who to pair Mira with (after reading this chapter, it's kinda obvious though). Vergil might be Nero's father, who in turn is the ancestor of the Strauss lineage, but take in consideration that a couple of millennia has passed since that time and now, so Vergil is not committing incest if he and Mirajane get together. Maybe they are, but let's look the other way this time.

The manga has started revealing some good info regarding Acnologia and dragon slayer magic. Right now, I'm starting to piece out just how Natsu will fit into all this in future chapters. Stay tuned for more. Also, superb acting from Sting after 'that' happened. I can now see Rogue joining Fairy tail one day, but Sting...I don't know what future he will have after what he did.

Regarding the lemon scenes, I need suggestions for a site to publish them. Leave me a PM for a site you recommend.

By the way, I'm still looking for help on the song for the wedding. We still have one or two chapters before that time comes. And after the wedding, I'll start the grand games arc.

So far we got:

Gray as best man

Angel as Maid of honor (with Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia and Levy as bridesmaid)

Wendy as flower girl

Gildarts to give Lisanna away

Makarov as the priest

Happy as the ring bearer

If I forgot one, let me know. Now, onto the reviews:

**Digital-Mail**: I agree with you; writing battle scenes is a chore, but a necessary chore sometimes. I'm going to leave the "Natsu meeting his biological parents" to you and your story, however, that doesn't mean I won't indulge into the topic myself one day.

**THEgirlWHOshipsLISANNAxLUCY: **Don't worry about not reviewing before, shit happens sometimes. As for the story…I'll keep you posted. Thanks for the review.

**DragonFairy**: You raise a good point. I'll let the readers decide what site they want the lemons to be published at. Thanks for the review.

**Storm111**: Regarding your questions; I still don't know and Yes, Natsu is going to get stronger. Thanks for the review.

**djohnson2**: I agree with you, the manga and anime have a screwed up pairing mechanic for Mira, which is why Vergil is the perfect choice. At first I considered Laxus, but I just don't see them together. As for Gray; his situation will be resolved eventually. Thanks for the review.

**Masterofbalance**: Ur's return was already planned from waaaaayyy back. Only till now could I bring her into the story.

The demon key was the weakest, but as you will see in next chapter, it was all a set up to trick them into thinking they had defeated them. The keys themselves will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Inferrinizzard**: In the manga and anime she is considered dead, but here she's alive. Thanks for the review.

**T-Biggz**: Thanks for the tip. Dante's (and now Natsu's) sword is indeed Rebellion. Vergil is not leaving anytime soon, but I will spoil something; Force Edge **will** appear on this story. Haven't decided if I should include Nero or not, I'll let you know when I make up my mind. Thanks for the review.

**Ryvius**: Once again, a fine review right there! (if only 'others' could follow your example instead of just adding to favorite…) Hopefully, the choice of partner for Mira is acceptable "hint, hint".

Can't say much, but the grand games will have a different twist with elements from the Devil May Cry universe.

Thanks for the review.

**Oracion Seis Angel:** You are not mistaken, Ur is indeed alive and as you can read here she reunited with her daughter. Thanks for the review.

P.S. if you need help with your story, let me know ok.

**Frozen-tundra88**: Another fine example of a fine review (I'm looking at you: Story followers!)

I left Ikaruga's fate just hanging there in case I do use her again in the future. Erigor's I don't care. Gray is starting to think about Juvia, but they won't get together just yet. Besides, there's still Lyon to deal with.

Thanks for the review.

**Lucas Bane**: Even though you reviewed chapter one, I'm still hoping you will read the entire story. As you say; the marking theme has already been used, but give this story a try. You won't regret it. Thanks for the review.

**Innocence**: I'm glad you like my writing style, Thanks for the review.

**Reatssa**: Natsu will get it. (But you already knew that, right?)

That's it for now. No omake this time, so that this chapter ends with a cliffhanger feeling to it. Until next chapter (that will mark one year since I started writing Bound by Fate)

_**Demonwithasoul**_


	33. The Lord of Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I came here…for her<strong>!"

Not taking his eyes off of Deimos, Gray stood in front of Ultear to partially shield her "Ultear, go back to the camp while I hold him off."

"Are you insane?! I'm not going anywhere! We'll fight him together!"

"Ultear please" The look Gray gave to her took her by surprise "He's after you, not me! Lyon told us what he did to Jura and I don't want that to happen to you!"

"Gray, I'm no pushover! I can face him!"

"**Since you two lovebirds can't decide I'll do it for you**" by a wave of his hand, black ropes emerged from beneath Ultear much to Gray's horror.

"Ultear!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: The Lord of Demons<strong>

* * *

><p>Not expecting the attack, Ultear fell prey to the ropes and was soon completely tied up. While Gray tried to free her she used her Arc of time to dispel the ropes, but soon realized it was not working.<p>

"**Dear child, did Hades not teach you the full extent of your magic**?" Ultear glared at Deimos as he spoke "**the arc of time is not only unable to affect living things, dark magic is also unaffected by it.**"

Unable to free her, Gray turned his attention to Deimos "Let her go!"

"**No**"

"Ice make: lance!" The ice barely left his hands before Deimos blew it away with a shock wave, sending Gray and Ultear to the ground.

"**Now then**…" a figure covered in lightning slammed hard onto Deimos, sending the cloaked figure crashing into a tree before a powerful spell impacted on him.

"Not bad other me." Jellal complemented Mystogan as he inspected their work. "We make a good team."

"Where not done here" Mystogan raised his staff and pointed to Astria, who until now had not moved even when her master was being attacked. In fact, she didn't seem worried at all.

"**Jellal and…Jellal**"

Both mages instantly turned to the rubble where Deimos was reincorporating; his cloak was thorn by the combined assault, leaving his red dark armor in full view for them.

"**This is quite the opportunity, a shame I'm no longer interested in power such as yours**."

Team Natsu plus Ur and Meredy reached the scene and evaluated the situation; while Ur and Meredy went to help Ultear get free, the Fairy mages stood up against Deimos.

"Deimos! You survived!?" Erza brandished her sword and prepared to attack.

"**Astria, deal with them**." Deimos ignored the Fairy mages and started walking towards Ultear.

"My pleasure" Astria grabbed one of her keys and turned to Fairy Tail "Open the gate of Hell: Belphegor!"

* * *

><p>Back at Magnolia, Vergil felt a dark oppressing force close to the city, but more importantly; near the place where his former vessel was meeting Crime Sorciere. Mirajane also felt the strange presence and tensed a bit.<p>

"Mirajane, go to the guild and warn the guildmaster." Grabbing Yamato he sped off to the site, ignoring Mira's call.

"Vergil wait!" seeing he was already gone, Mira did as told and woke Elfman before heading towards the guild.

At Fairy Hills:

"Got any sevens?"

"Go fish"

Lisanna and Angel were bored out of their minds; since Natsu was meeting with Crime Sorciere, Lisanna decided to crash with Angel for the night. The celestial mage agreed with the idea and said they should stay in Natsu's house (to secretly steal a shirt from him) when Elfman put his foot down and told them it was not manly for Lisanna to spend the night at her fiance's house. So both girls opted for Angel's room in fairy hills.

Angel dropped on her bed and asked "What do you think Natsu's doing?"

Lisanna thought for a moment before answering "knowing him, probably fighting someone."

Both girls dropped their cards when they sensed through the bond the oppressing feeling that Natsu was facing.

"Natsu-kun!" Not wasting time, both girls left the dorm and ran towards Natsu's location.

* * *

><p>The earth trembled before a wave of fire erupted and the demon Belphegor appeared before them. Reevaluating the situation, Erza left Jellal and Mystogan handle Deimos while she changed to her purgatory armor.<p>

"Natsu! Same strategy as before!"

The dragon slayer grinned and cracked his knuckles "Got ya!" Natsu barely took a step forward and tripped face first to the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy landed next to him and helped him get back on his feet. "What happened?"

Natsu looked left and right until he found the reason of his fall: On his back he carried Rebellion and with the tip of the sword he hit a tree root, which explained why he tripped. Scratching his head he apologized to Erza.

"Sorry, still getting used to carrying it. I'm ready now!"

Erza felt a vein popping in her head but shook it off and lunged towards Belphegor. When Erza's sword was about to collide with the demon, she was taken by surprise when Belphegor grabbed her blade and stopped her dead in her tracks. Natsu ran to help her, but the demon punched Erza and sent her crashing into him.

"Foolish girl, last time I was playing along" Astria mocked Erza and Natsu "But I assure you, this time Belphegor will show you his true power."

Seeing her teammates down, Lucy shook the strange feeling he got from Belphegor and grabbed her own keys "Open the gate of the bull: Taurus!"

By her command, the zodiac spirit Taurus appeared and instantly started ogling at her "Lucy-sama! It's always a pleasure…." Taurus stopped mid- sentence and turned his attention to Belphegor "A demon key!"

"You know them?" Lucy wondered what was the story behind it, but decided to leave it for later "Taurus, defeat that thing."

Taurus seemed to doubt for an instant, but quickly charged against Belphegor; dodging the flame pillars sent his way, Taurus jumped and swung his axe to hit Belphegor, but the demon grabbed hold of him and slammed him to the ground.

"Taurus!"

While Lucy watched as Taurus was being tossed around like a rag doll, Deimos faced the two Jellal's.

"Demonic illusion: corroding mist"

A think mist covered Deimos, courtesy of Mystogan. The mist itself carried a heavy corroding effect that targeted weapons and armors, rendering them useless, which was perfect for this situation. Since organic beings were not affected, Jellal used this chance to enter the mist and attack Deimos.

"Meteor…" Jellal found a hand pressing his neck forcing him out of his meteor mode, act followed by Deimos blasting the mist away with his magical aura. His armor and helmet were unaffected by the corroding mist.

"**This has gone long enough**" Deimos chocked Jellal into unconsciousness and tossed him away to focus on Mystogan. "**I do not care for your little lives; I came here only for her**."

"Then you'll have to come trough me" Mystogan turned into mist when Deimos tried to ram him. When he materialized back, Mystogan clutched his chest in pain before falling down.

"**I think I just did**."

"Mystogan!" Erza brushed the hit from Belphegor and switched to her black wing armor to fight Deimos. While Erza fought Deimos, Ur and Meredy did all they could think of to free Ultear.

"This thing won't budge." When Meredy pulled a black rope, another appeared around Ultear. Hearing a cry of pain, the three girls watched as Erza got knocked out. A small trickle of blood ran down Erza's forehead but she was still alive.

"**You put up a good fight**" Deimos praised Erza as he inspected the cuts on his armor "**Now then…where were we**?"

Ur stood in front of Ultear and Meredy as Deimos approached "You will not lay a hand on my daughter!"

After watching what he did to the others, Ultear urged them to leave her "Mom, Meredy, leave me! He's too strong for you!"

"The hell we will!" Meredy stood next to Ur and both prepared to face Deimos.

"I did not come back just to lose you again!" Ur sent hundreds of ice spears at Deimos, forcing him to jump away.

"**Is that the kind of thanks I get after reuniting you with your daughter**?"

Ur froze after hearing him "W-What did you say?"

"**You heard right: I am the one that restored you. And now, it's time I collect my reward**."

"Ice make: Geiser!" An injured Gray created several ice spikes in an attempt to impale Deimos "Ur, don't listen to him! Even if what he says is true, that doesn't change the fact that he's trying to get Ultear."

Deimos calmly brushed some ice shards from his armor before sending Gray flying away with an attack while Ultear watched helplessly.

"GRAY!"

Meredy was about to attack Deimos when another blast knocked her out of commission. Watching the pained look in her daughter's eyes after Gray and Meredy got hit, Ur took a step forward and prepared her iced shell.

"Take one more step and I promise you it will be your last!"

"Mom don't!" Ultear struggled against her bonds when she realized what Ur was about to do "Don't do it! Please!"

Deimos was undeterred and continued walking towards her. Ur sent Ultear a sad look, knowing she was abandoning her once again "Forgive me...Ultear. Iced Shell!"

Ultear's plea was painful to hear, but Ur knew there was no other choice. Before her body turned to ice, Deimos snapped his fingers and denied the Iced shell, much to Ur's surprise "W-What!?"

"**Did you really think that iced shell would work on me**?" Deimos approached the now defenseless Ur "**Remember; it was me who restored you. i know Everything about Iced shell**." Deimos said, followed by his armored hand slapping Ur away.

Natsu was still fighting Belphegor without success, while at the same time keeping an eye on the fight his nakamas were having with Deimos. He desperately wanted to go help them, but first he needed to take out the demon in front of him.

"Darn it! Just die already!" Natsu punched Belphegor with his fire dragon's iron fist, causing the demon some pain, but not enough to vanish it. Letting go of Taurus, Belphegor slashed at Natsu, who barely escaped the razor sharp claws.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy cried in fear after witnessing the dragon slayer almost getting torn to shreds "Taurus, return!"

"Not before this!" Summoning the last of his strength, Taurus buried his axe on the back of the distracted Belphegor before vanishing back to the spirit world. Act followed by Lucy summoning her strongest spirit, Loke.

The Lion spirit wasted no time in idle chat and immediately attacked Belphegor "Regulus impact!" The attack hit Belphegor dead center, staggering the demon spirit back.

"My turn!" Natsu switched to his fire/ lightning mode and charged his dragon's roar, when he felt Rebellion calling out to him.

"Natsu! Let's take him out!" Loke used his Lion Brilliance to blind Belphegor, leaving the demon defenseless for Natsu's attack.

Grabbing Rebellion, Natsu felt a surge of power similar like when he was still in possession of Yamato causing red flames to surround him. Acting by instict, Natsu rammed Rebellion in a stabbing attack at Belphegor before sending the demon up in the air with a swing of his sword.

"_Raienryū no Hōkō" __**(Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)**_.

As Belphegor disintegrated in the air, the red flames and lightning around Natsu dissipated as the slayer slumped down exhausted.

"Natsu!"

Lucy and Happy ran to help Natsu while Astria watched them with anger; grabbing a second key she was ready to summon another demon only to be stopped by Deimos.

"**Do not waste your energy. I shall end this now**."

Loke had little time to wonder how Deimos and Astria were unaffected by his Lion Brilliance before everyone got caught by a dark aura that drained their strength.

Ultear watched in horror as everyone was hit by the attack before Deimos reached her. "What did you do to them?"

"**I merely pushed them aside while I collected my prize**." Deimos caressed Ultear's cheek; only for her to turn her head in defiance "**It is time**."

"Let her go!" Gray clutched his bleeding chest while he made his way to stop Deimos; as he stumbled on his way to them, Gray was forced to listen to her screaming in pain as Deimos got what he wanted "ULTEAR!"

* * *

><p>"<em><span>It seems like a bad dream<span>_…"

When Vergil arrived, it was too late; only the beaten and bruised bodies of team Natsu and Crime Sorciere waited for him.

"Ve…Vergil"

Vergil turned to find Gray crawling towards him, leaving a trail of blood on his wake. The half devil met him half way and checked his wound.

"It is not a fatal wound, but you are making it worse by moving."

"Forget about me…take Ultear to Wendy…help her, please!"

Vergil cast a glance to said woman to find her convulsing on the ground. He could simply ignore the request; she was not a Fairy Tail mage and so, not his responsibility, but the pleading look he got from Gray awoke unpleasant memories from his childhood.

"Remain here; Mirajane will come with help soon." Picking Ultear, Vergil sped off to find Wendy before it was too late for her.

Since she was in better condition than the rest of them, Lucy tended to the wounded while she waited for such needed help.

"_Ultear almost didn't make it, she still hasn't_…"

Porlyusica tended to a comatose Ultear while Ur and Gray stood next to her bed. After Wendy healed her as best she could, Makarov decided it would be best if Porlyusica tended to Ultear. Once everyone was back on his feet, the first thing Ur, Meredy and Gray did was burst into the hermit's house to see Ultear, despite Porlyusica's complains.

Ur felt her heart breaking at the sight of her daughter in such condition; according to Porlyusica, Ultear's magic core was forcefully removed, very similar to what happened to Makarov several years ago but with one major difference: her magic core was taken by Deimos, so this time Mystogan could not help gather it back like before.

"As far as I see it, the only way to restore her health is to find this man and take her magic back."

Ur wanted to ask the dreaded question but found unable to ask it, fortunately for her, Porlyusica seemed to sense it and added "the longer we wait, the worst her condition will deteriorate."

Everyone understood the unspoken words; Ultear would die if they didn't find a solution soon. Standing up, Gray asked "is there any way we can do to help her?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Actually…" Makarov looked up from where he was meditating and said "If we insert a lacryma into her body, we can stop the deterioration a bit longer until we can find Deimos."

"I know what you're thinking, but it won't work" Porlyusica countered "It worked on Laxus, but only because he was young when we inserted the lacryma on him, as he grew, his body was able to adapt to it, but she on the other hand is too old, her body might not resist it."

"It will" Meredy spoke up "Ultear awakened her second origin, she will survive it."

Porlyusica looked from Meredy to Makarvo and back to Ur before sighing "fine, but we need to find a Lacryma compatible with her body."

"Like this" Mavis appeared in front of them with a blue lacryma in hand. "I overheard the entire conversation and went to Tenrou Island to fetch it. Here; it's an ice lacryma."

Ur and Meredy couldn't see Mavis and wondered where did that shiny lacryma appeared from (and why was it floating it mid air). Gray approached the First and took the offered Lacryma "Thank you, master Mavis."

"Anytime" Mavis replied with a smile "I would do anything for true love like the one you have for this young girl."

Everyone in the room (except Meredy and Ur) looked at Gray as if he had grown a second head: Him and Ultear!? Fortunately for Gray, Ur was unable to see or hear Mavis, so for now their secret was safe.

"The procedure is fast, but very painful for the patient. If anyone wants to skip it, get out of my house." Seeing that no one moved, Porlyusica uncovered Ultear's chest and pushed the Lacryma inside her body.

Lucy, as well as everyone outside got worried when they heard the screams coming from Ultear.

"Gildarts has sent every available mage all over Fiore to search for any signs of Deimos whereabouts; Laxus and the thunder god tribe left yesterday while Mystogan preferred to work alone and headed off to another place the same day. Alzack and Bisca teamed up with Jet, Levy and Gajeel and headed north to search. Jellal and Meredy stayed for a day before parting to join the search. The look on Meredys face as she was forced to leave her surrogate mother was heartbreaking, but she knew it had to be done in order to save her."

"Lyon and Ur's reunion was bittersweet at best; all thanks to Deimos. The Ice mage from Lamia Scale promised to find the man before it was too late for Ultear before he and his team left to search on their own."

Lucy sighed before grabbing the pen once more:"Now, only we remain here; today we also leave to search for Deimos. Wish us luck mom."

* * *

><p>Team Natsu, Lisanna and Angel gathered in Lucy's house before leaving on their search. The only one missing was Gray, who hadn't left Ultear's side since yesterday.<p>

"Open the gate of the southern cross: Crux!"

In a puff of smoke, the celestial spirit Crux appeared before the Fairy tail mages.

"You really think Crumudgeon knows about him?" Angel asked a bit skeptical about it.

"Crux knows about what happens in the human and spirit world; he might know something about Deimos and those demon keys." Lucy replied while Crux snoozed away "If he wakes up, that is."

Happy grabbed a stick and popped the bubble coming out of Crux's nose, waking the aged spirit "Ahh! Lucy-sama, it's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"What can you tell us about Lord Deimos?"

Crux seemed deep in thought before another bubble emerged from his nose. Lisanna thought that Crux fell asleep, but Lucy told her that he was in fact searching for information about Deimos.

"There is nothing about that man" Crux informed, getting a questioning look from Lucy "it's like he just recently appeared out of thin air. Forgive me, Lucy-sama."

Lucy wondered what that could mean when Erza asked a different question "What about Astria, do you know anything about her or her demon keys?"

Crux repeated the same pattern and seemed like he was sleeping when he abruptly woke up "THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED! I'm deeply sorry, but I cannot say anything else."

A golden light announced the arrival of the zodiac spirit Capricorn "It is alright Crux; meh was told to inform you that the spirit king has decided to disclose this information to Lucy-sama and her friends."

With authorization from the spirit king himself, Crux told them about the demon keys "Very well…Long ago, during the dark reign of Zeref, seven keys were created to oppose the twelve zodiac spirits. These keys came to be known as the seven princes of hell."

Everyone listened carefully to what the cross spirit had to say "These keys proved too much to handle for any celestial mage, they would find themselves being consumed by their dark power, and so, these keys were spread all over the world to stop these demons from resurfacing again. There was a rumor about another set of keys that could suppress the darkness of the seven princes, but no one has ever been able to find proof about their existence."

"But then how is Astria able to summon them?" Lucy asked to Crux, only for the spirit to fall asleep "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO SLEEP!"

"Forgive me, only non-human beings were able to summon these spirits without falling prey to the darkness." With that said, Crux returned to the spirit world.

"Hey wait! What about those other keys you mentioned?" Lucy was about to summon him again when Capricorn stopped her.

"It's no use Lucy-sama. Even meh do not know much about those keys or about Astria, but Crux still answered your question."

"What do you mean by…?" Lucy thought for a moment before remembering Crux's words: "_only non-human beings were able to summon these spirits_! Astria is not human! But then, what is she?"

* * *

><p>Deimos (in human form) and Astria are on a train en-route to an unknown place. They are so close to fulfill their goal, and so they decided to lay low while they headed there to avoid anything and anyone that might stop them.<p>

"Her arc of time is indeed impressive" Deimos said while they saw a city far away. Deimos eyes changed as he accessed the magic he stole and tested it: The city started crumbling down all around while the people tried to escape their grizzly fate, only to realize it was a futile attempt when the entire mountainside shadowing the city fell over them in a landslide.

The passengers watched through the train's windows the tragedy while Deimos and Astria didn't even bat an eyelash at it.

It would be only a matter of time before they reached their destination, and she would be able to fulfill her life's purpose.

* * *

><p>Ur and Gray were seated at each side of Ultear's bed; while Ur watched her daughter with sad eyes, Gray was currently beating himself as he recalled the fight with Deimos.<p>

"_If only I had been stronger, none of this would have happened_!"

Similar thoughts crossed Ur's mind as she watched her daughter:

"_It was my fault, I'm the one that lead him to Ultear_."

Both ice mages stopped their line of thoughts when Ultear started stirring in bed.

"Ultear!" Ur instantly grabbed her hand as Ultear spoke:

"W-Where…am I?" Feeling a cloth on her eyes, Ultear slowly raised a hand to touch the fabric "Mom…what happened?"

"Ultear…there's no easy way to say it but…"

Ultear recalled the fight with Deimos and fear gripped her "What happened? Why do I have this thing over my eyes?"

Ur looked at Gray, wondering how to break the news to her, when Porlyusica said "Deimos took your magic core. I don't know much about your magic, but since arc of time magic is directly attached to the caster's sight, you are now blind."

"WHAT!?" Ultear tried to sit up, only for a sharp pain to force her back down.

"Please, take it slow!" Ur put a hand over hers "Save your strength."

Feeling she was losing consciousness again, Ultear asked "Where's Meredy…and Gray…?"

"Meredy left to find help for you" Gray said while grasping her free hand. Ultear smiled sadly as she squeezed his hand.

"I'd had hoped…to say goodbye…to her…"

"Don't say that! You're going to be fine!" Ur replied "You'll see."

"It's ok mom…I deserve this…"

"Deimos is the one that deserves this!" Gray said to her "I swear to you: I'll find him and get your magic back!"

"Gray…" Using what strength she had left, Ultear tried to kiss him; Gray saw this and leaned to kiss her back, despite the fact that Ur was right there In front of them. "I am glad…to have found love…" turning to Ur she added "and to have…one last chance to see you again…mom…"

Ur was in tears after listening to her daughter; it was like when those bastards took her from her when she was just a child. When Ultear stopped talking, both Gray and Ur feared the worse: "Ultear?...ULTEAR!?"

"She went back to sleep, let her rest" Porlyusica informed them. "Go home and eat something, we shall keep an eye on her." She said, motioning to Wendy.

Ur was reluctant to leave, but Porlyusica convinced nothing would happen while they were gone, and they needed sustenance if they were going to stay here. And so: both master and student headed for the guild.

"Grandeenay…will she be ok?" Wendy (who had been helping her attend Ultear) asked.

"I hope so Wendy. I hope so."

* * *

><p>While Gray and Ur headed towards the guild, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them: Ur had witnessed her beloved student and daughter kissing like a couple deeply in love, but isn't Gray involved with Gildarts daughter, Cana?<p>

Gray knew their secret was out, but he didn't care. The only thing in Gray's head now was to find Deimos and kill the bastard.

"How long have you and my daughter been together?"

Gray stopped walking and turned to face her "A few days actually."

"A few days?" Ur gave him an incredulous look. The way they kissed suggested otherwise.

"It feels longer" Gray explained "Ultear has been on my mind from way back since we first met."

"I know" Gray looked surprised by her confession "I remember bits and parts of Tenrou island when you two fell on the ocean. But that doesn't change the fact that you're cheating on her with Cana!"

"It's not like that. I love Ultear and Cana!" Gray stopped mid sentence when he realized what he said "_I love them._"

Gray was so focused on his new found revelation that he didn't see the punch that sent him to the ground. Grabbing his chin, Gray looked up to see an angry Ur.

"You two timing bastard!" Ur grabbed Gray by the collar of his coat and raised him "How could you do this to her? To both of them!?"

"I know. That's why I'll make it right." Giving her a determined look he said "I'm going to find Deimos and kill him! Then, when Ultear is fine again…I'm breaking it off with both her and Cana."

Ur gave him a hateful look before letting go of him. Gray was unable to meet her eyes as he added: "They deserve better; if I choose Ultear, Cana will be devastated, the same thing will happen if I pick her over Ultear."

"Cocky bastard." After calming a bit, Ur asked: "You really do love both of them, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Gray raised his eyes and met hers. Even after he screwed up, at least he wanted to make it right.

"I respect that. A shame Ultear is going to be devastated."

"I know" Gray looked miserable "I didn't want to hurt them, either of them."

"But you did." Ur said before adding "you will."

Without either of them noticing, Cana had overheard their entire conversation. She had known about the thing between Gray and Ultear from the start (and figured that Ultear also knew about them), but after hearing Gray's speech, she knew there was only one option left.

* * *

><p>Team Natsu headed out on their search for Deimos and Astria after Crux's revelation. During the trip they felt Gray was quieter than usual, which might have something to do with Ultear, but wisely decided not to say anything about it. If he wanted to speak about it, he would.<p>

Cana was supposed to go with them on the search, but at the last minute she backed down for unknown reason. Gray had a feeling why, but he no longer cared. His mind was already set: He would cast **that** spell he created to kill Deimos when they find him.

As for the wedding, Natsu and Lisanna decided to postpone it until further notice; with everything that's been happening, they felt it would not be the most appropriate time for a wedding.

As for Deimos:

Deimos and Astria reached their destination without any setbacks. Hades library had seen better days; it seemed that the remnants of Grimoire Heart abandoned the place when their master was defeated, but the duo still found what they were looking for.

"**Let us begin**"

* * *

><p>Ur was sleeping peacefully in the chair next to her daughter's bed while holding one of her hands; Porlyusica went to check on them to see that both mother and daughter were sound asleep before calling Wendy.<p>

"Wendy, can you help me gather some herbs in the forest?" Porlyusica asked before grabbing her herb basket. "I need some to prepare a special tea for Ultear."

The young wind dragon slayer nodded before seeing the basket "Are you coming too? But, who will stay with Ultear while Ur-san is sleeping?"

"Don't worry, we won't take long, besides, Ultear is fine for the moment."

Accepting her answer, Wendy exited the house first followed by Porlyusica. Before leaving, Porlyusica said to the figure inside her house.

"You may speak with her, but be brief."

Cana thanked her before heading towards Ultear. The Crime sorciere mage felt another presence next to her and woke up.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Cana"

Ultear felt a bit uncomfortable after learning it was her love rival, but decided to give the younger girl the benefit of the doubt "Why are you here?"

Cana took the free seat next to her, the one Gray occupied not long ago, and said: "its due time we had a chat."

* * *

><p>After setting camp for the night, Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were currently sharing a tent. After the exceed fell asleep, the petite girl cuddled next to Natsu while he embraced her.<p>

"Do you think we'll find that man?"

"Of course we will!" Natsu replied in a heartbeat "Everyone's searching for him. Even Vergil's out there."

Lisanna smiled after hearing him "Of course he is, deep down Vergil is really a nice guy."

"Yeah…nice guy" Natsu replied as he recalled his last conversation with Vergil.

_**Flashback**_:

"Why the hell not!?" Natsu asked after Vergil refused to help them in the search for Deimos.

"It is a waste of my time Dragneel" Vergil turned his back on him and proceeded to leave the guild. "You should be training with Rebellion instead."

"Hey! I'm not done!" Natsu went to grab him, but Vergil dodged him with relative ease while the slayer crashed into a wall. Getting up, Natsu glared at him "Ultear is a nakama, and she needs our help!"

Vergil was getting fed up with Natsu's endless Nakama speeches "That woman is not even part of your guild."

"OUR guild!" Natsu corrected him; to the slayer's credit, Vergil didn't deny it or contradict him.

"Nevertheless, she was your enemy years ago and now you want to save her?"

"So were you. And even so, I still think of you as one of my nakamas." Standing in front of Vergil he added "It's called moving on. You'd think someone like you would relate to that."

Brushing his hand over Yamato, Vergil removed it as he thought about what Natsu said to him. Even when it didn't seem like it, Natsu was growing more mature as time went on. Vergil realized the pink head was right, but that didn't mean he was going to follow his order.

"Vergil, are you ready to go?"

Vergil and Natsu looked to Mirajane as she appeared at the front door and spoke to them "Elfman already left with Evergreen and her team, it's time we head out too."

"What are you talking about?" The half devil narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What else: you're coming with me to help in the search." Mira said with a smile that made Vergil feel uneasy. "You are coming, right?"

Vergil remained quiet for a long moment before answering "Let's go."

Natsu just stood there dumbfounded after watching the interaction between his future sister in law and Vergil.

"What just happened?"

**End Flashback**

"Vergil really surprised me, I thought he would refuse to aid us in the search" Angel said to him "I wonder what changed his mind."

"Beats me" Natsu nervously laughed.

Lisanna agreed and snuggled into Natsu's chest before opening her eyes in an instant "Angel!"

"Yes" Angel smiled sweetly while cuddling next to Natsu. By the looks of it, the celestial mage was enjoying her position very much.

Lisanna controlled her jealousy and asked as calmly as she could "What are you doing here, in OUR tent?"

"I kinda forgot mine, and so I thought I could sleep here tonight." Even without the bond between them, Angel knew Lisanna was controlling her anger, but Angel didn't care "It's no problem, right?"

"Of course not" Natsu cheerfully replied. Lisanna sighed before giving up.

"Fine, guess I should get used to this."

"Then it's settled" Angel lied on Natsu's left side while Lisanna remained on his right. Each embracing one of his arms, both girls and slayer decided to sleep; tomorrow they would continue their search for Deimos, and something told them it would be a long day.

"I hope we can help Ultear" After learning her story, Angel felt related to Ultear. Both girls had their innocence taken from them by Zeref's followers, something that marked them for life.

"I hope so too." Lisanna treasured her nakamas just like Natsu, and couldn't help but feel sad for Gray. No one actually said it, but after Gray's actions regarding Ultear, almost everyone knew that both Gray and Ultear had a thing going on between them.

Kissing both girls on the head, Natsu said: "Don't worry; no matter what it takes, we'll stop Deimos and cure Ultear." Natsu would never admit it out loud, but Gray was his closest friend, and he would be dammed if he just sat there and do nothing to help him.

While the trio slept in relative calm, Deimos and Astria began their plan.

* * *

><p>The first thing Natsu felt was a cold draft.<p>

"Lis-chan, close the tent." Turning to his right he looped an arm around his fiancé, only to realize there was nothing at his side. Thinking she had gotten up earlier, he turned around and did the same with Angel to find that she was also missing.

"Lis-chan? Angel-chan? Happy?" As he slowly woke up, Natsu realized though the bond that both Lisanna and Angel were not next to him; in fact, it felt like Angel was far, far away, while Lisanna's presence felt like a whisper in the back of his head. Getting up in a start, Natsu realized he was not only outside his tent, in fact, he was in a deserted place very different from where they set camp with a familiar sky up above. Looking up, Natsu's eyes widened, not believing what he saw.

"What…What's going on!?" While he didn't had the best memory, Natsu still remembered what he was seeing. "The Anima!"

It all look eerily familiar to him; the anima above him and the deserted place looked just like back then, seven years ago. Before he could ponder about it, someone approached from within the fog.

Even when he was still out of sight range, Natsu's keen nose identified the person "Mystogan!"

The edolas counterpart of Jellal felt another presence in the desert of the once great city of Magnolia and went to check who had survived the anima, after walking for a bit he saw someone with a large sword strapped on his back calling him. Mystogan studied the person before him when he recognized him "Natsu?"

"Mystogan, what the hell happened? Why is the anima open again?" Natsu looked worried, thinking where could Lisanna, Angel and his other nakamas had gone, while Mystogan narrowed his eyes "I asked you a question?"

"How do you know about the anima?" Mystogan was slowly reaching for one of his staffs when Natsu's response stopped him.

"Don't you remember? You told us!" Natsu started explaining everything about Edolas, the fact Mystogan was the counterpart of the Jellal from earthland and all about how he, along with his team, helped him overthrow king Faust, Mystogan's father. "Did you forget all that?"

By the end of Natsu's explanation, Mystogan was in disbelief "Natsu…how do you know all of that?" The last part about the king puzzled Mystogan, but everything else was something no one knew asides him.

Natsu looked at Mystogan's cloaked face before noticing something "Hey, you look a bit younger than before." a cold feeling swelled inside Natsu "W-where am I? What's going on?"

"Natsu, I still don't know how you found out about me. But, if my memory serves me well, this is the first time I've seen you in two years."

Natsu's eyes widened "_Two_ _years ago… the anima…this place_…_Deimos took ultear's arc of time!_" As the pieces started falling in place, Natsu realized where he was "I'm back in the past!"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

There you have it! The reason Deimos took Ultear's arc of time was so he could reach the world of magic and go back in time. Why is Natsu there, where is Lisanna and Angel and what is the real reason for Deimos wanting to go back in time will be revealed in the next chapter.

I was going to update tomorrow, but felt it would be a better fit if I updated today, one day before the one year anniversary of when I started writing Bound by Fate. Can't believe it's been a year already; I would like to thank the people that have followed my story from the beginning, as well as those who are following it now. Regarding what I said in the last chapter, forgive me if I sounded ungrateful for all the people that added this story as favorite and didn't leave a review. As a writer, my greatest joy is to read the reviews you leave, but I also appreciate the favorite ads. If you can't leave a review or don't feel like it, that's fine; as long as you enjoy the story.

I know Erza, Mystogan and Jellal fell too easy to Deimos, but I did this to move things along. Still not convinced? Remember that Deimos absorved Jose porla's power as well as part of Deliora's into himself, that makes him a powerful opponent. Besides, Team Natsu still doesn't have their second origin awakened.

I think only two more chapters before the wedding, and after that, the grand magic games arc will begin. Take in mind that while I will follow the manga story to a certain degree, there will be some changes I will implement to the story.

For those who follow the manga, in chapter 303 it is revealed that Yukino had an older sister that was kidnapped by Zeref's followers. It is not clear who Yukino's sister (Sorano) is, but the hints in the chapter tell us that Angel is in fact Yukino's sister. If you're wondering how it will play out in this story, fear not; I have a solution.

Now then, onto the reviews:

**Digital-Mail**: it might be weird for them to get married so soon, but Natsu and Lisanna had known each other for most of their lives. Besides, at 17 years it's not too young (in manga) to get married. When are you going to update Burn?

**Xgensean**: Glad to see you're interested in the Vergil x Mira mix. Natsu won't get possessed by Rebellion like when he had Yamato. Why you ask? It will be revealed in the grand games arc.

**Kittypaw330**: The wedding will be in two more chapters (more o less), if you want to help me with an original song for Lyra to sing for them, send me a PM.

**Ryvius**: don't remember if I answered your questions by PM, so here they go:

Ur knew Ultear was alive because when she and Gray fought at Tenrou island both fell on the ocean where Ur was, and both mother and daughter's thoughts flowed through each other.

Natsu won't be able to awaken Rebellion; unless he gets help from 'someone'.

Lisanna and Angel are more comfortable with each other as time passes (and because the bond makes it easier for them to accept each other). The question is: What will happen to Angel during Natsu and Lisanna's honeymoon?

Damn! I should have used remorseful instead of saw, but what the heck; what's done its done. About why Vergil is more lenient with the rest of fairy Tail, take in mind that his reason for wanting power and revenge (Mundus) is dead.

Gray's situation will get (somewhat) solved by the end of this arc. And of course you will appear in the wedding, that you will actually be able to enter is a completely different story.

**Guest**: I would prefer if you called me 'Demon' instead, DWAS sounds… strange. Thanks for the song suggestions (whoever you are).

**Djohnson2**: Glad to see my story is your number one….scratch that; tied for the first place with another story. I'll admit that I got the inspiration from _dragonslayer_ by shinjiikari to write mine, so it's ok. There's no point to fight what story is better, let's agree that both stories are good.

**Majestic Star Arceus**: Natsu will awaken Rebellion's powers in due time my friend.

**Reatssa**: Natsu will have ample opportunities to test Rebellion in the following chapters.

**JacksBlade**: No need to apologize, as I said before; if you feel like leaving a review, that's fine, if not, that's fine too. I really appreciate your effort of leaving a review.

**Extemeryohei**: O-K…I don't think Laxus is like that (maybe when he was a douche, but he's changed). Anyway, Mira will be paired with Vergil. Thanks for the review.

**Max Tiger**: Sorry, but I just don't see Laxus x Mira working out, besides; what will poor Freed feel if his precious Laxus-sama is taken? Heheheh. Thanks for the review.

**Trivolt**: thanks for the review, next chapter is now.

**StarCaptain**: Your suggestion of Vergil vs Kagura is quite good, consider it done! Thanks for the review.

That's it for now, until next chapter

_**Demonwithasoul**_

_Beginning of Bound by Fate: October 16 – 2011 _

_Updated: October 15 - 2012_


	34. Seven Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"This is quite disturbing."<p>

After what Jellal told them, Makarov felt each and every last of his years on top of him. Waiting until they digested what he just told them, Jellal continued: "It is only a theory Ultear once mentioned, but if Deimos is somehow capable of reaching it…"

"He can change time to his will" Not wasting time, Gildarts sent every available mage all over Fiore in search of Deimos.

This was two days ago. Today, Natsu woke up to find a similar, yet, very different Fiore from the one he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Seven Years<br>**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I get it: This is a dream!" Natsu reached in conclusion "I'm still asleep! That's it!"<p>

Mystogan just stood there while Natsu pranced around. As far as he could tell, the Edolas mage didn't feel like he was a figment of someone's dream. "Natsu, I think your assumption is wrong."

"Asump-what?" Natsu stopped prancing "Hey, if this is a dream then where is Lisanna and Angel?"

Mystogan gave Natsu a questioning look. "_Natsu knows Lisanna died 3 years ago, and who is this 'Angel' he speaks of_?" the only Angel that Mystogan could think of was the infamous Oracion Seis Angel, and he hardly doubted that she was the one Natsu was referring to. He had little time to wonder about it when it started to rain lightly. Noticing a group getting closer, Mystogan stood ready for anything.

Natsu noticed the group as well and, even when they were still far, his nose told them who they were "Those guys? Not my first choice, but then again; dreams are weird."

The group consisted of four men from which three of them were snickering, the largest was crying and the lone girl of their group opted to remain with an emotionless expression. Natsu grinned when he saw two of his nakamas while Mystogan tensed when he recognized them.

"Element Four. Iron dragon slayer." The cloaked mage said.

"Not bad. At least you recognize greatness when you see it." Gajeel said before focusing on Natsu "And who the heck are you? You're a dragon slayer, but I've never seen you around here?"

"Stop kidding around, it's me; Natsu!" seeing their confused expressions, Natsu added "Come on! Dream or nor, at least you must know me?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Totomaru asked, only to be ignored by Natsu "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Quiet down there, I'm talking to my two nakama's here" Natsu motioned to Gajeel and Juvia "Not you three sore losers."

While Totomaru growled, Gajeel repeated the foreign word confused: "Na-kamas?" Seeing Natsu nod, the phantom mages, Juvia included, shared a laugh, much to Natsu's surprise.

"Oi! What's so funny?"

"Nakamas! Us with YOU!?" Gajeel laughed even harder, action mimicked by his companions. Clutching his side for all the laughter, he pointed with his free hand to the guild mark in Natsu's shoulder "LIKE WE WOULD EVER BE ALLIES WITH FAIRY TAIL GARBAGE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Natsu resisted the urge to punch some sense into Gajeel and calmed himself down; even after what he said, Gajeel was still one of his friends. Taking a deep breath he added "I'll ignore that, it's not you, but my head that's dreaming all of this."

"Dream?" Gajeel asked while Natsu casually approached him, despite Mystogan's warning.

"Yeah, in real life; you and Juvia are my nakamas."

"Nakamas huh?" Gajeel waited until Natsu was closer to ram his fist on the pink head's stomach. "How's that for 'Na-ka-ma'!"

Natsu crouched on the ground and looked at Gajeel with pain in his eyes "Why?"

"Why, you ask?" Gajeel kneeled down and stared straight at Natsu' "I'll tell you why." After saying that, the iron slayer viciously kicked Natsu away as a response. Mystogan tried to aid Natsu, when he found himself surrounded by element 4.

"Drip, drop, you won't escape Juvia, for she is a rain woman."

"Non, non, you can't run from us, oui!"

"S…So sad!"

Even when he was stronger than each of them individually, against the four at the same time Mystogan doubted he could win.

"Let's light this party!" Totomaru ignited a flame in his hand when he suddenly stopped and started shaking. "W-W-What is this feeling?"

Mystogan noticed the rest of element 4 also froze before he felt the environment getting hotter. Finding the source of the heat, Mystogan's eyes widened "Natsu!?"

Flames so hot that actually evaporated the rain and melted the dirt emanated from Natsu. Element 4 took several steps back while Gajeel stood his ground, despite the sweat running down his forehead.

"Why…?" Natsu kept his eyes hidden in a downcast look "We are supposed to be friends. Gajeel; despite what you did in the past, we accepted you as one of us, I accepted you as one of my nakamas!"

"Are you retard…" Gajeel stopped mid sentence by the harsh glare he received from Natsu.

Natsu's eyes softened a bit as he looked at the water mage "Juvia; don't you remember how you wanted to join a guild where it was ok to laugh and be happy?"

"J-Juvia…. doesn't know…" Taken off guard, Juvia was unsure how to answer.

"And you three…" Natsu pointed towards the rest of element 4 "you're just a trio of jerks."

"HEY!"

Gathering his wits, Gajeel growled at Natsu "Shut up! Who are you to talk to me like that!? You are nothing more than garba…"

Gajeel never got to finish what he was saying when, in the blink of an eye, Natsu punched him in the jaw, sending the iron dragon slayer crashing away. Jumping back on his feet, Gajeel wiped the blood from his lip and stared at Natsu "You'll pay for that!" Gathering air in his lungs, Gajeel used his most powerful attack "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu's dragon roar quickly overpowered Gajeel's, whose eyes widened when the attack hit him. Even when Natsu reduced the intensity of his flames so he wouldn't hurt Gajeel, his roar completely decimated the iron dragon slayer. Once Gajeel was out of the picture, Natsu swiftly dealt with Totomaru, Sol and Aria, leaving only Juvia.

Waking from her trance, Juvia attacked Natsu "Water slicer!"

As the deadly water blades flied at Natsu, they evaporated by the immense heat emanated by his flames. Training his sight on her, Natsu hesitated in attacking her, which gave Gajeel an opening to strike.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Gajeel rammed his Iron Dragon's Sword, aiming to stab Natsu through the heart, but to his surprise, Natsu met his attack with Rebellion in a stinger attack. For a moment, it looked like Gajeel's arm would last, but when cracks started appearing over it, it was clear who the winner was. Breaking the iron around his arm, Rebellion followed its path and carved a deep wound in Gajeel's chest that sent him the ground for a second time that day.

Natsu watched with a mixed feeling of anger and regret at Gajeel, but this version of the iron slayer was a lot like the old Phantom Lord Gajeel. As for Gajeel himself, he was trying to stand back up, but the wounds were too much for him to recover so easily.

The water mage was frozen in fear after witnessing her guild mates being defeated so easily that she couldn't even think of running. When Natsu turned to look at her, Juvia took a step back fearing the worst, but to her relief, Natsu ignored her and walked away. Once she regained her senses, Juvia rushed in to aid Gajeel. As she watched him leave, Juvia could only wonder how did that man knew about her wish.

As for Natsu, the fire slayer was deep in thought "_What's_ _going on? Is this really a dream_?" looking up to the anima, the slayer wondered if Lisanna was on the other side waiting for him. Then, what about Angel?

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Natsu prepared his fist to retaliate, only to stop when he realized it was Mystogan.

"Natsu; you and I need to talk."

Natsu was about to reply when he felt Angel in distress "Angel!" Natsu broke into a sprint when something else hit him; he also needed to cross the anima to reach Lisanna and save his nakamas trapped Edolas. Thorn between both choices, Natsu looked at Mystogan "How long will the anima remain open!?"

"Judging the size, a few hours" Mystogan answered "Are you going to cross it?"

"Yes, but first I have to get Angel" Natsu looked up to the anima "_I can't just leave her here alone, wait for me Lis-chan_."

* * *

><p>Moments before…<p>

Like Natsu, Angel slowly woke up in a place very different from where she was, but at the same time, in a familiar place.

"_What_…?" Recognizing the place, Angel checked it twice just to be certain "_What's going on_?"

The place Angel found herself in was none other than her old room inside Oracion Seis guild; a castle they used as base before the guild was disbanded. Checking the bond, Angel felt relieved when she could feel Natsu's presence somewhere far, but Lisanna's presence was almost nonexistent. While Angel wondered about this, someone knocked outside her door. Angel didn't need to feel the presence to know who it was when she recognized the voice. "_Cobra_."

"Hey! Are you in there?" Cobra asked from outside "Master wants to see you."

Acting fast, Angel replied like nothing was out of the ordinary "I'm not decent! Give me a few minutes!" With that said, Angel assessed her situation; she knew Cobra was not really psychic, but he could tell the thoughts of people with frightening accuracy, although he rarely heard the thoughts of the other members of Oracion seis. Nonetheless, she had to be careful not to give too much info away. As for Brain…

"Like that's ever stopped me before" Cobra stepped inside with Cuberos coiled around him, taking Angel by surprise. One glance at her and Cobra stopped on his tracks. Realizing what it was, Angel cursed herself for missing an important detail; her long hair in contrast to her shorter hair from before.

Cobra eyed her for another moment which Angel felt like an eternity and said "Nice hair extensions"

"Y-Yeah! They look good right? Angel replied in relief before kicking him outside "And that's for entering my room without permission! Next time wait outside! Got that?"

"Ok, ok, got it!" Cobra laughed while Angel huffed, standing up he added "Anyway, let's get moving; Master wants to see you for something, who knows what for?"

"Fine, let's go" Angel said without a hint of wariness, but on the inside she was terrified "I'm _screwed! I'm SO SCREWED!_"

Reaching the main living room, Angel found her former guild mates doing what they usually did back in the day; Hoteye counting the jewels earned in recent jobs, Racer watching a racing show on the movie lacrima and Midnight was sleeping on the couch, but Angel's main concern was standing in front of the main window with his back turned to them.

"Angel, so good you could join us" Brain said as he turned around "There's a disturbance…" Brain's expression changed from calm to surprised and then to anger. "IMPOSTER!"

Angel barely dodged the beam sent her way, courtesy of Brain. Before she could retaliate, Cobra spoke up "What the hell are you doing!?"

"You fool! Can't you see it's not her?" Brain said while he charged another attack "Her guild mark is gone! It's not Angel!"

"I still have my guild mark!" Angel knew it was a lie, but she had little to lose "It's just hidden beneath my dress!"

"Nice try, but if you were really Angel you would know that the guild mark of Oracion seis is directly linked to Master Brain!" Klodoa, Brain's staff, said to her.

Knowing the damn skull was right; Angel stood up and prepared to fight him when Cobra stepped in front of her "Back off old man! I can tell her thoughts, she's the real Angel! Cuberos can back me up! Sure, she looks different but it's only because of her hair extensions!"

Angel never expected him to defend her and didn't know what to say "Cobra."

By now, Racer and Hoteye were also standing and were watching the situation unfold "Maybe we should all calm down and talk about this, Right?"

Ignoring them, Brain sent a piercing attack at Angel but, to everyone's surprise, Cobra took the attack for her. "Cobra!"

While Racer and Hoteye were unsure what to do, Angel kneel over the bleeding Cobra "Hang in there! Don't die on me!"

"Foolish girl" Brain tossed the angry Cuberos away and raised his hand over Angel's head "Time to die"

Feeling a deep hatred inside her, Angel grabbed Brain's arm and burned it with the blue flames emerging from her. Feeling his skin literally melting, Brain struggled to get free from her grasp and resorted to attack her at point range with one of his strongest attacks, only for Angel to deflect the attack with ease before tossing him to a wall.

"You…YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Adding Cobra's sacrifice to the lifetime of torture suffered by Brain, Angel reached her devil trigger "Take over: Angel Soul!"

An overwhelming light momentarily blinded them all before receding back to Angel, who looked almost the same, except for the fact that she now had a pair of feathery angel wings on her back, blue flames surrounding her and a murderous look directed towards Brain.

"_T-This Power! How was she able to reach it_!?" Brain trembled by the immense aura surrounding Angel. "I'll show you your place! Dark Capriccio!"

Putting everything he got behind his attack, Brain's hopes of saving himself were shattered when Angel effortlessly dodged the piercing beam and reappeared in front of him with a speed that put Racer's magic to shame.

Still with her murderous look on her eyes, Angel shattered Klodoa and raised one of her hands to Brain's forehead.

"W-WAIT!" Brain felt a burning sensation running inside his body before slumping down on the floor. After witnessing all this, Racer and Hoteye refrained of moving from their spot while Angel headed towards Cobra.

Finding his voice, Racer asked: "Is Brain…?"

"He's alive" Angel focused her eyes on Cobra as she spoke "I refuse to lower myself to the likes of Brain and kill him, even if he deserves it. That's not what Fairy Tail stands for." While they wondered what she meant by that, Angel's wings shined a white light over Cobra that completely healed the dragon slayer.

Opening his eyes, Cobra found Cuberos next to him and a changed Angel with, if his eyes were not playing a trick on him, a pair of wings on her back. Moving to a sitting position, Cobra looked at Angel and chuckled "We know about your obsession with angels, but even You have to admit that those wings are a little too much."

"If that's the thanks I get for saving your ass, then you're welcomed!" Angel drily replied while lending him a hand.

Grasping the offered hand, Cobra stood up and eyed Angel "Funny; I can't hear your thoughts, but my nose and Cuberos tell me it's really you. What happened to you Angel?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way."

"On the way?" Cobra asked. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere" Angel and the others turned to see Midnight, who just woke up "You took father away from me, and for that I shall make you…"

From Erza, Angel knew how dangerous Midnight was with his illusions, so she made use of her newfound speed and knocked Midnight out with a swift hit to the neck before he was able to use his magic. Dispelling her devil trigger, Angel addressed Racer and Hoteye "You two; DON'T follow us. Cobra, let's go."

Nodding dumbly, Cobra and Angel mounted a grown up Cuberos and sped off towards Magnolia, leaving Racer and Hoteye behind.

"What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you what it was" Hoteye replied "My lucky break, Right?"

While they headed to Magnolia, Angel used this time to think and wonder about their current situation and explain to Cobra the truth. Suffice to say that the poison dragon slayer was a bit skeptical, but agreed to help her for the time being.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Angel looked at him "Go ahead."

"Why do you trust me?" Cobra turned to look at her. "You saved me because I took that hit for you, but why trust me and not Racer and Hoteye?"

"Because you stood up for me when Brain was accusing me" Angel replied. "if I knew you were more noble, I would have made an effort to get to know you more in my world."

Cobra didn't know what to say to that, so he decided to leave it at that. They resumed their trip in relative silence for a while until Angel asked "Tell me about this world?"

* * *

><p>After feeling that Angel was alright and coming his way, Natsu relaxed a bit and decided to wait for her. While they waited, the dragon slayer answered all of Mystogan's questions.<p>

"I see" Mystogan had just finished hearing Natsu's tale and was pondering about it. Even when it sounded extremely farfetched, Mystogan found no trace of deceit in Natsu's words and his knowledge about Edolas was accurate enough to back it up. "But; even if you are truly the Natsu from seven years into the future, that doesn't explain why are you here."

"Beats me" Natsu shrugged. "I just woke up and was here all of a sudden."

Mystogan studied Natsu, or more precisely, the large broadsword strapped on his back "Natsu, can I see that sword you're carrying?"

"Rebellion? Sure, here you go."

Mystogan studied the large sword in detail before giving it back "I feel a powerful force imbued into the sword."

"Really?"

"Yes. And there's also something dark inside it." Mystogan quickly added "Nothing to be concerned of. Maybe this sword is responsible for bringing you here."

Natsu scratched his head while he thought "I guess. But Vergil never mentioned anything about that."

"The half devil you spoke of?" seeing Natsu nod, Mystogan got his answer. "What were you doing just before coming here?"

"Well, we were following this guy called Deimos that stole Ultear's magic."

"Wait" Mystogan interrupted him "Did you said Deimos?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I assume Deimos is not the king of Fiore in your timeline, am I right?" Seeing his questioning look, Mystogan explained: "Because he is in this one."

A few minutes later, Mystogan finished telling him about Deimos and how he became the king of Fiore, leaving Natsu perplexed.

"So you're telling me that Deimos stole Ultear's time magic and came back to the past just so he could become a king?"

"It is a theory" Mystogan said "In your timeline; Deimos just recently appeared, while in mine he's been the king of Fiore for years."

Everything Mystogan said was starting to make sense to Natsu, who now was getting worried. "Mystogan; what else is different from my timeline and yours?"

Jellal saddened a bit "A lot."

* * *

><p>Capital of Fiore: Crocus<p>

When Deimos and Astria arrived seven years ago they did more than just take over the kingdom of Fiore; they also made sure to eliminate everything that could put a stop to their reign. The first thing they did was to dispose of Hades and destroy every bit of knowledge he possessed about Arc of Time. Next was making sure to put Ultear in a path away from Grimoire Heart. Once that was taken care of, Deimos became the new master of Grimoire Heart and left Astria to rule Fiore in his wake. Next step was to make the Balamb alliance official guilds and allow the already existing guilds to step over the rules set by the old council. In less than a year, almost 90 percent of the existing guilds turned to less 'noble' actions.

At first, there were those that opposed this change, but with the Balamb Alliance backing them up, they were all swiftly dealt with.

Right now, Deimos and Astria, King and Queen of Fiore, were meetingt with the council they selected themselves.

"It's just like Brain to leave us waiting for him" Jose Porla, master of Phantom Lord and recognized wizard saint spoke up.

"I am certain he will get here in time" Siegrain, fellow wizard saint also council member and leader of the seven Kin's added "He did mention there was something he needed to take care of first."

"**He better get here in time**" Deimos and Astria arrived and sat on their thrones "Jose, have you investigated the phenomenon over Magnolia?"

"By your command, I sent my strongest mages to investigate it" Jose said with a dark smile "The preliminary reports tell me that the entire city, including that loathsome guild vanished from the face of this planet"

Fairy Tail was one of those guilds that opposed his rule, but Deimos left them alone knowing that the anima would eventually take care of it** "And you, Siegrain? How is project R coming along**?"

"Right on schedule my master" Siegrain replied "With the thousands of 'volunteers' you gave me, the new tower of heaven will be complete in just under a year. Lord Zeref will finally be revived."

"**Can you guarantee this, Siegrain**?" Deimos asked "**You promised the same thing last time, and yet you failed me.**"

"Last time the 'sacrifice' was inadequate, but this time I shall not fail you." Hearing someone laughing, Siegrain narrowed his eyes and turned to his left. "I was unaware that I said something funny, Luzbel."

The master of Trinity Wraith focused his crimson eyes on Siegrain and said "Your tower of heaven project is laughable, it will never work."

"And kidnapping defenseless white haired girls will" Siegrain countered, earning a glare from Luzbel "Be careful; I heard some of those girls bite."

"Maybe I should try my hand with red heads instead" Luzbel said "Tell me Siegrain, what is your strategy? Do you make them fall in love with you first or after sacrificing them?"

Siegrain stood up with his meteor mode active while Luzbel withdrew Yamato "**Enough**!" The room grew quiet by Deimos command "**Both of you will refrain of childish fights during our meetings. Jellal, continue with the construction of the new tower. Luzbel, I want a full report on your findings**. **Is that understood?**."

Both mages nodded before moving onto other topics. Once the meeting was over and everyone was gone, Deimos and Astria were left alone to discuss private matters.

"**You barely said anything on this meeting**."

"Forgive me, my lord. I just wasn't feeling like myself today."

"**If it's because of the projects of reviving Zeref, remember that I only allow them to go through it to keep them busy. The fools have no idea that Zeref died a long time ago and that he will never be revived**." Deimos flexed his hand "**It's quite a shame I used all of Deliora's power to get here, but at least we finally fulfilled our purpose**."

"Of course" Astria replied with a faraway look "Our purpose is done."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Deimos said "**I must go with Siegrain to meet with the master of Tartarus, I will return in a few days.**"

Once Deimos was gone, Astria's faraway look changed into frustration. Grabbing the nearest object, she tossed it to the wall in a fit of rage "NO, MY PURPOSE IS NOT DONE!"

* * *

><p>Now it was Natsu's turn to digest everything Mistogan revealed to him. "Laxus is the master of Fairy tail!?"<p>

"Unfortunately, yes" Mystogan replied "After he became master, he kicked several members he considered 'weak' , leaving only those worthy for his new guild."

"That bastard! Why didn't the old man put a stop to him!?

"I'm sorry Natsu, but Master Makarov passed away a few months ago."

"what..." Natsu was shocked to hear this "but he is alive in my time! What changed?"

"His health was deteriorating due to his advanced age. When Laxus executed his coup during fantasia parade…his heart gave up."

Pushing Makarov's death away for the moment, Natsu asked: "Then Erza or Gildarts? Surely they would never let that jerk get away with this!"

This time, Mystogan got a sad look on his eyes "Erza disappeared several months ago."

"What! Erza is gone?"

"Yes. No matter how far and wide we searched, we were unable to find her." Mystogan cracked his knuckles in frustration "I was never able to find any trace of her."

"Erza…" Natsu was still in disbelief after hearing all this.

"As for Gildarts; he went searching for you and we haven't heard of him ever since."

"Me?" Natsu pointed at himself while Mystogan explained.

"Remenber when I said that I hadn't seen you in three years?" Seeing him nod he added "After Lisanna died, you left the guild in a fit of sorrow. Gildarts went searching for you, and like you, we never heard back from him."

Natsu's brain was still trying to understand this when he realized something: "Wait! What about Happy and Lucy?"

"After you left, Happy was sad for a long time, but he still held onto the hope that you would eventually return. When Laxus took control of the guild, Happy was one of the members kicked out of Fairy Tail. last time i checked, he was staying with Gray at his house."

Natsu felt regret for his partner and more hate for this version of Laxus "What about Lucy?"

"There's no one with that name on Fairy Tail."

"Damn it" Natsu was certain that Phantom Lord was responsible for her not joining Fairy Tail, but he doubted Gajeel and his goons were still around to interrogate. Sensing Angel getting closer, Natsu cheered up, if even a little bit.

When Angel and Cobra arrived, the first thing the celestial mage did was jump off of Cuberos and run towards Natsu while Mystogan narrowed his eyes at Cobra. Cobra returned the gesture but to both his and Mystogan's surprise, Angel latched onto Natsu and kissed him on the lips. Both knew about them, but seeing it with their own eyes was quite different than hearing it.

Natsu and Angel were in their own world, not caring that they were being watched. After a long moment, Angel broke the kiss and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. "When I woke up and didn't see you or Lisanna, I was afraid."

"It's ok" Natsu reassured her "I was afraid too."

Now closer, Angel could feel the sorrow deep within Natsu. Giving him a questioning look, Natsu said "I'll tell you on the way to Edolas."

Nodding, Angel and Natsu turned to their comrades, who were over the shock of seeing them kissing and returned to glare at each other. "What is Cobra doing here?"

"I'll tell you on the way to Edolas" Angel copied Natsu's phrase, earning a smile from the fire slayer.

Seeing that Mystogan was still on guard around Cobra, Natsu said "It's ok, he is coming with us."

"Are you sure about this?" Mystogan asked, not once taking his eyes off of the poison dragon slayer or his pet snake.

Not one to stay quiet for long, Cobra spoke up "if I wanted to attack you, I would have done so by now. The only reason I'm here is for Angel. She saved me and I'm in her debt."

Trying to dispel the tense atmosphere, Natsu spoke "Let's go, we must head to Edolas and save Lis-chan and the others." Facing Mystogan he asked "Can you give us one of those watcha called them pills so we can use magic?"

"I am guessing you are referring to this" Mystogan took some X-balls from his flask and gave Natsu and Angel one each. Looking at Cobra, Mystogan reluctantly gave him and his pet one each too. Cobra was still doubtful about the pill, but he could tell by Mystogan's thoughts that the pills were safe to eat.

Once everyone ate their pill, Natsu looked at Cobra "Hey, can you make your pet snake bigger so we can all ride it?"

"His name is Cuberos." Cobra harshly replied "and why would I do that?"

Before they broke into a fight, Angel stepped forward "We need to reach that giant hole in the sky. Just trust us ok?"

Sighing, Cobra motioned Cuberos to grow and allowed each of them to get on top of his friend.

Once Cuberos took off, Natsu got ready to throw up when, to his astonishment, he realized that the ride wasn't causing him nausea "Wow! This is so cool!"

Cobra could only watch as Natsu jumped up and down "I'm already regretting this."

* * *

><p>"Tell me again: How was ONE mage capable of defeating all of you?"<p>

Element 4 stood before Jose as they told him about Natsu "You see sir, the mage wasn't completely alone; Fairy Tail's Mystogan was with him and…" Jose's fist breaking the arm of his chair silenced Totomaru.

"EXCUSES! YOU YOURSELF TOLD ME MYSTOGAN DIDN'T INTERFERE AT ALL!" Element 4 cowered at Jose's dark glare "YOU ARE SUPPOSED YO BE THE BEST: ELITE MAGES FROM PHANTOM LORD!" Calming himself, Jose turned his back to them "Perhaps we need to change Element 4's members."

The four mages before him instantly started babbling more excuses until Jose grew tired of hearing them "Enough! While nothing would please me more than kicking you out of my guild, we can't let your Embarrassing defeat be known; Phantom Lord has a reputation to uphold. You will be given a second chance."

"Thank you! Thank you Master!"

"Get out of my sight" Just when element 4 was scrambling out, Jose called them "And where is Gajeel?"

Inside his private chambers, a bandaged Gajeel was resting on his bed while a crestfallen blond girl tended to his injuries.

"That damn slayer!" Gajeel cursed for the fifth time "I'll find him and kill him next time we meet!"

The blond girl bandaged his injured arm and then kissed it "I know you'll do it master, I believe in you."

"I told you NOT to do that!" Gajeel slapped the girl away. Standing up, the iron dragon slayer grab hold of her hair and lifted her up, ignoring her cry of pain "Remember your place!"

"Forgive me master! Please forgive me!"

Reluctantly, Gajeel let go of her when his body started protesting due to his wounds. Not that he would admit it. Returning to bed, Gajeel motioned for her to join him, which the girl did. "Remove your clothes"

It was like this every day since they captured her; the slayer would take her until he got tired and then he would kick her out. At first, Lucy hated him for this, but with time her captivity turned into a twisted sense of love form him.

* * *

><p>Edolas<p>

While Natsu and Angel were in Earthland, Lisanna woke up in her old room inside the Fairy Tail in Edolas. Like Natsu, Lisanna thought this was some sort of dream, but when she saw the wedding band in her finger, she knew it was real.

"_Natsu_…" feeling the bond between them almost non existant, Lisanna wiped her tears and regained her spirit "_Stop crying Lisanna! What would Vergil say if he could see us? One way or the other we'll find our way back to earthland_!"

Seeing today's date, Lisanna realized that she was seven years back in time, more precise; the day Natsu and Happy came to Edolas. Hiding her sorrow behind a mask, Lisanna went to do her day to day activities until Natsu would arrive to the guild.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long when she soon felt Natsu and Angel coming to Edolas through the anima. Lisanna could barely contain her relief before their reunion, and when Natsu was close enough to sense him, Lisanna dropped the tray she was carrying and ran outside to greet her fiancé.

With Natsu and company:

"So, let me get this straight: you and flame breath over there are a couple?"

"That's right." Angel replied to Cobra as they flied to their destination.

Shaking his head, the poison slayer added "Well, you do have horrible taste for fashion, might as well add bad choice of company while you're at it."

"You're one to talk" Angel pointed to Cuberos, making Cobra fuss about it. When Angel saw the large purple snake again, she realized that Cuberos was indeed Kinana, not that she was going to tell Cobra. Not yet anyway.

While Angel explained to Cobra about the dragon bond, Natsu watched the path they took to reunite with Lisanna.

"_Wait for me Lis-chan, I'm coming for you_!"

"Natsu, we must plan our next move" Mystogan said to the slayer "After rescuing Lisanna, we must seize control of the anima chamber so we can return to Earthland."

"You're coming too?" Angel joined the discussion.

"Yes. It's more important to restore the original timeline." Mystogan explained "There's only a slight chance that by defeating Deimos we can restore it, but we must try."

While they planned all this, Cobra wondered about his future. Angel had yet to reveal what the future had for him, and since he could not tell her thoughts anymore, he made a mental note to ask her about this later.

Seeing the Fairy Tail from Edolas coming in view, Natsu motioned Cobra to descend just as a person exited the guild. Sensing who it was, Natsu wasted no time and jumped down to meet her.

Lisanna smiled in joy when she saw Natsu and ran to meet him in a bone heartwarming hug when he dropped down.

"When I woke up, I thought I lost you" Lisanna muttered into the embrace. Kissing her forehead, Natsu lifted her chin to look directly at her.

"I'm here now, I found you as I promised I would." Natsu replied while giving her a smile.

Looking at each other, Natsu and Lisanna's lips got closer and closer…

"Eh-em!"

Hearing Angel, Natsu and Lisanna looked to see a group watching them, much to Natsu's dismay "Come on! Couldn't you wait a few sec…"

Lisanna forced Natsu's face towards hers and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, Lisanna broke the kiss, leaving a gob smacked Natsu and several stunned faces from Fairy Tail.

"Like I care if they see us!" Looking towards Natsu's companions, Lisanna saw Angel and Mystogan, but failed to recognize the third person and the large purple snake, but more importantly; where was Happy, Charle and Wendy?

"Natsu…?"

Looking at her expression, Natsu knew what she was about to ask and shook his head "It's a long story."

"We have time."

Just as Natsu said that, someone from the guild shouted "The Fairy Hunter! She's here!" Looking towards the sky, they could see a silhouette approaching on top of a Legion.

"Erza" Natsu and Lisanna realized "But last time it took longer for her to find us?"

"It's because our unique ride draws too much attention" Mystogan said, pointing to Cuberos.

"You're welcome!" Cobra replied back. "Next time we'll fly on top of you instead!"

"Everyone, head back inside the guild and prepare to move it, we'll deal with her!" Lisanna shouted to the Fairy tail mages. The edolas fairies doubted for a moment, but in the end did as told, leaving Natsu and his crew to deal with Knightwalker.

Touching down her Legion, Erza Knightwalker looked down at the group before her: "More weak Fairies to dispose of."

After learning from Mystogan about her sister's disappearance, Angel was reluctant to fight her "Erza, please listen: You don't have to fight us. Believe it or not, in our world we belong to the same guild."

Erza stared at Angel as if she had grown a second head "What nonsense are you talking about? If this is a new way of begging for your lives, then it is a pathetic way of doing so. Prepare to die!" Charging her spear at her, Cobra moved Angel out of the way while Natsu parried the spear with his sword.

Crossing blades, Natsu said to her "I don't want to fight you Erza, but I won't stand aside while you hurt my nakamas."

Erza disengaged and put some distance between herself and Natsu "Then die along…side..th..em…" Erza suddenly dropped asleep on the ground, courtesy of Mystogan.

"Apologies Erza, but we can't waste our time fighting you" Mystogan took her spear away and carried her over his shoulder "Everyone get inside! The royal guard is coming. We must go!"

Just as Mystogan said, the royal guard (led by Sugarboy) arrived at the scene, but by then Fairy Tail was long gone.

* * *

><p>Once they reached their new destination, the earthland mages explained the situation to the edolas Fairy Tail. At first they were reluctant to believe them, but in the end they convinced them they were telling the truth when they realized that this Natsu was not their's.<p>

"So, you three come from a place called Earthland" Lucy Ashley pointed out, to which Natsu and his girls nodded "and not only that, but you're also from seven years into the future and want our help to take down the royal army?" Nodding again, Lucy's couldn't hold back the laughter anymore "That's the lamest story I have ever heard! Hahahaha!"

"It's the truth!" Lisanna argued back, but the blond kept on laughing.

"I believe in them" Mirajane announced, surprising everyone.

"So do I" Elfman added "We have known for some time that Lisanna here is not really our Lisanna, but her counterpart from Earthland."

"Mira-nee, Elf-niichan…" Lisanna couldn't help but feel sad even when she had lived through this already. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Mirajane told her it was ok.

"As lovely as this is, can I ask something: Why haven't we killed that bitch?" Cobra pointed to a heavily chained Erza sleeping in a corner "She wanted to kill us, and she's also part of that army you want to defeat."

"Lizard boy has a point" Levy agreed with Cobra "the fairy hunter didn't doubt when she killed several of our own. I say let's dispose of her!"

The other fairy tail mages agreed with her suggestion until Mystogan put himself between Erza and them "Regardless of what she did, you will not lay a hand on her."

"You can't tell us what to do" Jet and Droy lunged at Erza, only for Mystogan to repel them with some well placed hits of his staffs. Mystogan had already suffered the loss of one Erza on Earthland, there was no way he was going to see this one die on his watch.

"Listen to yourself!" Natsu shouted gaining their attention "The Fairy Tail I know would never lower itself to the same level as their enemies. If this is really Fairy Tail then you must follow the same principle as us!"

Everyone at the guild stayed quiet as they thought about what Natsu told them. "Fine, we won't kill her, but after we're done helping you, she must pay for her crimes"

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Lisanna thought they wouldn't agree, but it seemed that Lucy agreed to help them.

"Wait as second! We never agreed to help them!" Levy said.

"Scared, are we?" Lucy countered, causing Levy to glare at her.

"It's not fear but being smart" Levy retorted "then again, smart doesn't go with you."

"Here we go again" Max commented.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy and Levy yelled at him.

"Let's say what you say is true, but even if we work together, what odds do we have?" Edolas Wendy asked Natsu. "They outnumber us like a thousand to one! We won't stand a chance against them!"

Giving Natsu a knowing look, Lisanna said: "Why don't we show them what we're capable of?" Stepping outside the guild, Lisanna took an X-ball from Mystogan and joined his fiancé and Angel in a display of power. "Takeover: Dragon soul!"

"Takeover: Angel soul!"

Everyone was taken back by Lisanna's display of magic power, but not as much as Lisanna when she saw Angel's takeover: "When did you learn that!?"

"Today" Angel replied with a smirk "Jealous?"

Lisanna pouted and turned away from her. In the middle of both girls, Natsu activated his lightning dragon slayer mode. While the edolas mages picked their jaws from the ground, Mystogan said.

"I think our odds are very good"

* * *

><p>Capital of Fiore: Crocus<p>

"The entire city, you say?" Astria tipped her cup of wine a bit while she waited for Jose to answer her.

"Yes, your highness" Through the lacrima, Jose informed her about the Anima in Magnolia "An acceptable loss if one counts the demise of that pathetic guild."

"What of the mage that attacked your men?"

Jose got a bit nervous "I beg your pardon?"

Standing up, Astria approached the lacrima "Don't act surprised, I know all about the mage that humiliated your men."

"Forgive me, your highness! I will send my best mages searching for that mage at once!"

"Relax. I won't punish you for letting him go." Taking a sip of wine she said "Get your men ready; he will come to us soon. We must be ready for when that time comes."

"As you command!"

"And Jose" Before ending the connection she added "Lie to me again, and I'll kill you a second time, is that understood?"

"Y-Yes your highness!" Jose was confused about what she meant by that, but refrain from asking to avoid her wrath.

Once the connection ended, Astria sunk deep in thought:

_Astria clutched her bleeding side and glared at her creator. Even after all this time, after gathering all that magic from her fallen brothers, she was unable to achieve her one true purpose in life. _

_Across from her, a pair of red eyed met hers "You are still a failure, but I have one last use for you…"_

Astria crushed the cup in her hand as she recalled that particular meeting. Tossing the useless item away, she rested on her throne "It seems it was always you, only you…Natsu."

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

I consider this chapter more like a necessary filler leading up to their last fight with Deimos (a pain to write, but a necessary pain). Apologies in advance for not answering the question of why Natsu is back with all of his memories, but all of this will be explained in the next chapter.

Also, sorry for the delayed update, but if I rushed it then the chapter might have come out wrong (there are still some parts I could have done better, but nothing too serious).

Next chapter will end this arc and the chapter that follows is the most awaited chapter by all of you. If you don't know what i mean, here's a hint: Wedding.

**xgeansean**: Thanks for the ego boost! Once we start the next arc, there will be more Mira x Vergil scenes. Stay tuned.

**JacksBlade**: The reason why Natsu has all of his knowledge will be answered in the next chapter, and don't worry: Ultear will return to normal soon enough. On a side note; great work with your story "Fairy in a Sabertooth's Jaw's", your story inspired me for _something new _in the next arc.

**Ryvius**: As always, thanks for the long review. I have to say that Gray won't have a chance to show us his new technique; after editing this chapter I decided to save his technique for the future.

Deimos turned out to be way overpowered, but consider the fact that at the moment he had Deliora's power. As for his weakness…in this chapter I've left some hints about who is really running the show here. Thanks for the review.

P.S. good work with your Kamen ryder story, I'll swing by it to read the next chapters soon.

**StarCaptain**: Never fear! Ultear will return to normal soon. Yukino will be played as Angel's sister in the next arc.

As for the Dmc reboot…let's just say that I'll stick with the Vergil from Devil may cry 3. (DmC looks to me like a god-awful mix of Devil May cry and Twilight, The horror!)

**Reatssa**: Maybe, who knows?

**djohnson2**: Yeah, I also hate cliffhangers when reading a good story, but I LOVE to leave them in mine, hehehe.

**Lucas Bane**: It's no dream my friend, Natsu did propose. And yeah: Freed is gay. What a shocker, right?

**ThegirlWHOshipsLISANNAxLUCY**: Correct: I'm going to make my own theories about Natsu and yeah; Acnologia's human form looks awfully a lot like Natsu. What could it mean?

Regarding that shower scene: I'll think about it.

Thanks to **Digital-mail**, **Storm111**, **Slayer-234** and **ilhamcrazy123** for their reviews, glad you like the story. As thanks for all who reviewed, here's a special scene set before the wedding taken from episode 125:

* * *

><p>"Do I have to?" Natsu whined while being dragged by Lucy.<p>

"Do you really need to ask?" Once outside, the celestial mage explains to Natsu the importance of him learning to dance "Natsu, the wedding is only a few weeks away. You need to learn how to properly dance before then."

"We still have time. Next week we'll start" Just when Natsu was about to leave, a dark looking Mirajane and Elfman stopped him.

"Natsu, you WILL learn how to dance for the wedding" A dark aura covered Mirajane while she sweetly said that. "You wouldn't want to disappoint my baby sister now, would you?"

"It's not of men to escape one's manly duties"

Shrinking back, Natsu stepped back "W-Well, when you put it that way."

"Nee-san, Nii-san" Lisanna appeared behind Mirajane and Elfman "Leave Natsu alone, I know he'll do just fine." Looking at her fiancé she added 'Won't you, Natsu-K-U-N"

Natsu wasn't sure how, but he got more scared by the way Lisanna said that to him "R-Right!"

Standing in front of Lucy, the slayer listened patiently while she explained to him the proper way to dance. "First, hold my hands"

"This is boring" Natsu said, but one look towards Mira changed his mind "What's next!?"

While they danced, Romeo asked what where they doing to which Happy and Mira explained it to him. Next to them, Vergil scoffed:

"This is an exercise in wasting time."

"You really think that, Vergil?" Mira asked "Because you and I are next."

Vergil calmly turned to look at her and said "What makes you say that?"

"Because you also need to learn if you are to properly dance at the wedding" Mirajane replied with one of her sweet smiles, but Vergil was not about to concede.

"I don't dance" With that said, the half devil started leaving when Macao and Wakaba approached Mira.

"Mira, will you do me the honor to dance with me!"

"What a dirty trick! Taking advantage when I'm distracted" Wakaba said to Macao before looking at Mira "Ignore that senile guy, dance with me instead!"

Macao and Wakaba were about to argue when they noticed Vergil glaring at them. Both seniors almost shat in their pants when Vergil took several long strides towards them but, to their immense relief and dissapointment, Vergil took Mira's hand and took her out to dance with him.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Mira asked.

"I never said that." Vergil replied "My knowledge covers several subjects. Dancing happens to be one of them."

Smiling at him, Mira said "Oh, that's right! You said you didn't dance! What changed your mind then?"

"Nothing in particular" Vergil said while giving Macao and Wakaba a winning smirk. Across from them, Gajeel danced with Levy and gave Vergil a hateful glance.

"_Copycat_!"

Back to Natsu, the celestial mage was starting to regret her decision when the slayer stepped on her foot a fourth time. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

Watching them dance, Gray stepped in and took Lucy away from Natsu: "That looks like fun! Let me try!" It would have been a normal dance, if not for Gray stripping almost instantly.

"DISQUALIFIED!"

While Gray flew away due to Lucy's kick, Juvia watched from inside the guild. "Gray-sama flirting with my love rival at my back? If that's what it takes to dance with Gray-sama, then Juvia will also strip!"

While they tried to stop Juvia from stripping, a tipsy Cana dragged Gray back on his feet "Screw Lucy, dance with me instead!"

"Hey! Can you even dance in your current state?" Gray's question fell in deaf ears while Cana dragged around like a ragdoll in what she considered dancing "Slow down!"

Hiding in some bushes, Ultear cracked her knuckles seeing Cana so close to Gray. "Damn it! If only I could go out there, I'd show Gray how to properly dance!"

"Jealous, Ul?" Meredy laughed lightly, but one dark stare from Ultear shut her up "Forget what I said!"

Behind them, Jellal had a bored expression on his face "Why are we here again? We should be taking out dark guilds, not spy on them."

Ultear prepared a comeback to say to Jellal, but seeing someone she said "Oh Jellaaal, come take a look."

Approaching Lucy and Natsu, Erza states: "I was known as the 'Dancing Demon'. If you want to learn how to dance, leave it to me"

Reequipping from her armor to a dance gown, Erza grabbed hold of Natsu (despite his protests) and proceeded to spin him like a top. After only a few spins, Natsu was ready to throw up.

"Looks like Natsu is not up to par with Erza's skills" Mystogan appeared out of nowhere and took Erza's hand "May I have this dance?"

"S-Sure" Erza replied with a mid blush adorning her cheeks.

"You're gonna regret it" Happy warned, but Mystogan chose not to listen.

Now it was Jellal's turn to be jealous "Other ME! Forget about me teaching you my skills!"

Meredy was about to say the same things she told Ultear, but remembering the reply she got from the time mage she decided to stay quiet.

Jellal's jealousy turned into pity when the edolas mage turned green after only a few spins from Erza "Then again…I don't mind him dancing with her."

"Erza is known as the 'Dancing Demon' because everyone that dances with her gets sick" Happy explained.

"S-Sorry…I doubted you…" Mystogan muttered.

Back to Natsu, Lisanna took it to herself to teach him how to dance: "Guess it's up to me."

"If…If you don't mind, can I rest a bit…"

Ignoring his request, Lisanna grabbed Natsu and started spinning him like a top just like Erza did.

"You're doing it wrong!" Taking Natsu from her, Angel started dancing with him in a more normal pace "this is how you do it Lisanna."

"Hey! Get your own dance partner!" Recovering Natsu, Lisanna resumed spinning him, much to Natsu's chagrin. Seeing that Angel was free, Laxus took his chance.

"No offense to Lisanna, but I can safely say that you are much better than her at dancing" Extending his hand, Laxus asked: "May I have this dance?"

After a few moments, Angel turned to her left to see Laxus and said "Oh, didn't see you there. You said something?"

"...nothing important" in a flash, Laxus was back to his old spot sulking when Freed approached him.

"It looks like we are the only ones without dance partner." Fidgeting a bit, Freed gathered the courage and asked "Here's a crazy idea:Why don't we dance Laxus-sama?"

Laxus stared at Freed for a long time before deciding "_Well, I could to worse_" He was about to accept when he realized what he was about to agree to and instead slowly walked back to the guild, leaving Freed there while Happy snickered.

"You got rejected!"

Just like Erza did, Freed sent Happy flying with a well placed kick.

While everyone danced, Lucy praised them for learning fast how to dance when she realized something: "but somewhere along the way… I LOST MY DANCE PARTNER!"

"You called" Loke appeared and cordially offered his hand, which Lucy gladly took.

Looking from inside the guild, Gildarts said to Ur "What say we show them how it's done, huh?"

As Gildarts put a hand on her shoulder, it froze due to Ur "Next to freeze is where the sun doesn't shine. Got it?"

"ok!" Gildarts replied with a tiny voice while he nursed his Popsicle hand.

In the end, everyone was dancing outside the guild. Some, like Bisca and Alzack danced like a normal couple, while others like Ultear, Cana and Juvia struggled with Gray, forming a bizarre 4 person dance. After several hours, all of them improved considerably.

Natsu danced with Lisanna gracefully, not once taking their eyes off of each other. It was a safe bet to say that the couple was more than ready for the big day.


	35. The Fight for our Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**NOTICE: **After considering the advice from some fellow readers, I've decided to expand this chapter as to explain several events that happened behind screen on this chapter (you'll understand once you read this). Nevertheless, the idea of the chapter will remain the same, but just more understandable from this rushed mess.**_  
><em>**

For now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"DON'T LET THEM GET IN HERE!"<p>

Dozens of guards piled up on the massive doors in one desperate attempt to hold the invaders from coming in. For a few moments Faust and what remained of the royal guard waited in silence when a thunderous hit shook the door, followed by a second and a third one, frightening guards trying to hold the doors.

"_How could this happen_?!" Faust wondered as he recalled just how easy his captains were defeated by the invaders (stopping his plan for Extalia) and forcing him to hide like a coward.

One final punch broke the doors apart and sent the guards flying. Faust was now shaking in fear as he watched the fiery beast that decimated his army before his attention was drawn to the person next to it.

"YOU!"

Mystogan walked ahead of Natsu and said "It's good to see you again, father."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: The Fight for our Future<br>**

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

In a matter of hours the rule of king Faust over Edolas was over thanks to the combined efforts of Natsu and his friends. While the information they brought from the future helped, victory was mostly in part due to the massive power Natsu, Lisanna and Angel now possessed. Knowing time was of the essence, Mystogan went to the anima chamber to prepare their return to earthland. With the royal guard defeated and now under Mystogan's control, it was now time for step two of their plan.

"There; the anima set to return us all back to earthland" Mystogan informed the group "from there, we should head to Fairy Tail and convince everyone to rally up against Deimos."

"It won't be easy with jerk-version Laxus as the guild master" Angel replied.

Mystogan agreed and so said: "In the worst case scenario, I shall deal with Laxus personally."

"No. I'll do it"

Both mages turned to see Natsu accompanied by Lisanna "I won't forgive him for what he did to Fairy Tail! I'll take him down."

If there was someone who wanted to beat some sense into Laxus, that was Natsu, so Mystogan ceded that role to him. Checking the anima controls one last time, Mystogan said to them: "I've set the anima to return us to earthland in 30 minutes" Before they could ask why, he added "there's still something I need to take care of."

As Mystogan left, Angel asked Natsu and Lisanna "Where were you?"

"Our fire head here wanted to free everyone from the lacryma" Lisanna pointed to a pouting Natsu.

"Awww Lis-chan! I just wanted to check on Happy and everyone else"

Smiling, Lisanna kissed him on the cheek "We'll see them soon, just be patient."

* * *

><p>Just outside, Cobra was lost in thought as he gazed at the floating mountains in the horizon.<p>

"Ready to go?" Angel sat next to him and watched the scenery. "Mystogan says he'll reopen the anima soon. We should get ready."

"Angel, what does the future hold for us?" Cobra asked for not only himself but for Cuberos as well. Angel seemed hesitant at first, but before she could say anything he added "I still can't read your mind, but I got a glimpse inside the head of your hot headed boyfriend."

Sighing, Angel asked "How much do you know?"

"Let's see…" Cobra scratched his chin in thought "Our guild got defeated during something called "Nirvana", we all got sent to jail after that and, Oh right! You made a deal to be released and join Fairy Tail. I think that's it."

Unable to meet his stare Angel looked away from him "I understand if you're mad…"

"I'm not mad" Cobra interrupted "How can I be mad for things that never and may not happen at all but, I do want to know about my future."

"It's a long story."

"I'm all ears, unless you want to drop your defenses and let me take a peek inside your head?" Cobra smirked at the face Angel did.

"As if! There are memories I wish to keep for myself, thank you very much! I'll tell you everything from the start."

Some minutes later, after hearing the entire story Angel had to say, Cobra was in disbelief. Taking a moment for the knowledge to sink in he asked: "Cuberos is really a girl called Kinana!?"

"Hard to believe, right?"

"But, But? I can't sense anything from him-her!" Cobra turned to look at his pet snake, who was also confused.

"There's a curse over her, that's why she can't remember who she really is." Angel explained to him "So far, the only one I know with the knowledge to break the spell is master Makarov, and he's dead on this timeline."

"Fine by me" Cobra announced "I don't want anyone taking my partner away from me, right Cuberos?"

The purple snake hissed in agreement while Angel watched them. Standing up, she asked "Anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah, there's one more thing" looking up he said: "I'll help you and your new buddies defeat Deimos, but you have to do something for me."

Even without Cobra's abilities, Angel knew what he was about to ask "You want me to free you from prison."

"Bingo! There's no way I'll root in jail after all of this!"

Keeping a calm face, Angel replied "Ok. IF we manage to restore the timeline, consider it done."

As they shook hands, Cobra was able to get a glimpse inside Angel's mind and saw that she was not lying to him. "Thank you Angel, seven years in prison is too long for me. C'mon Cuberos, let's get ready!"

While she watched them go, Angel's calm expression saddened. Asides from learning how to block his mind reading, she also learned how to give him false info.

* * *

><p>While Pantherlily sided with him during the revolt, and Hughes, Sugarboy and Byro instantly switched sides when they realized they were outgunned, Mystogan knew that Erza Knightwalker would not go down so easily. According to Natsu, last time it took Erza fighting herself to start changing her perception of the world, sadly, that was no longer an option. As he stepped inside her cell and watched her fiery red hair, Mystogan couldn't help but wonder about the whereabouts of the Erza from earthland.<p>

"Erza"

"My king" Erza Knightwalker spat with sarcasm.

Mystogan ignored her tone and continued "It is good to see you again; I wished our reunion would have been more…different than this, but it seems fate had other plans."

"Oh, really! What kind of reunion did you had in mind?" Erza walked towards Mystogan as far as the chain in her ankle allowed "Did you envision a peaceful meeting between us? Open arms to welcome you? To me you are only a traitor that not only betrayed and exiled the king, his own father, but also betrayed his own kingdom in favor of a group of ragtag mages."

"There's a lot more in stake here than you realize. Erza, we could really use your help for the coming fight. I could really use your help."

"You might be the king now, but I will never fight for you." Turning away from him she added: "Mark my words: next time we meet, I will kill you My King."

"That won't happen, I assure you" To say Mystogan was disappointed was an understatement; he knew his chances of returning to Edolas after fighting Deimos were slim, he really didn't want to leave her captive like this, but there was no other choice. Taking one last look at her, Mystogan bid his farewell: "Goodbye Erza. It was nice to see you again."

Erza Knightwalker scoffed, offering no response to his words. Exiting the cell block, Mystogan made his way to Natsu and the group to get ready for the anima to reopen.

"We're all set to go." Lisanna greeted him before noticing his expression "What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering if I'm doing the right thing; leaving my people just when they have achieved freedom." Mystogan confessed "There's no way to guarantee that the timeline will be restored if we defeat Deimos."

Hearing him, Angel revealed to Mystogan something from the future: "If it makes you feel any better, the people from Edolas will overthrow your rule in a few years anyway."

"They will?" Mystogan blinked twice before saying "then screw them. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earthland  Phantom Lord Guild**_

No matter how much he tried, Gajeel could not get out of his head the humiliating defeat he suffered at Natsu's hands. Getting tired of tossing and turning, the iron dragon slayer slipped out of bed; careful of not waking his slave, and wandered through the guild.

After walking aimlessly for a while he settled on a balcony to reflect on his defeat and the possible punishment he would get at Master Jose's hands. Not that he cared, the only thing on his mind was facing the pink head once more.

"Iron dragon slayer, Gajeel"

Gajeel was shocked when someone appeared behind him; the number of people that could sneak on him was quite low, but what really surprised him was the person in question.

"Lady Astria!" Dropping to one knee, Gajeel addressed her in the proper manner. The iron slayer hated the fact of kneeling to someone, but even he knew what was best for him.

"Rise" Astria walked past Gajeel and watched the starry sky "Why pretend when I can see inside you."

Knowing he was caught, Gajeel spoke freely "You know me too well my 'Lady', then to what do I owe the honor of your visit? It's a bit late for a meeting with Master Jose."

"You are correct" Astria replied as she turned to look directly to his eyes, a thing that made Gajeel nervous "I know about your defeat at the hands of the dragon slayer, Natsu."

Gajeel's nervousness was replaced by anger at the reminder "Yeah, what's in it for you!?"

"Relax; I'm not here to mock you, but to help you." Reaching out to him, Astria smirked when Gajeel flinched at her touch. "You will soon face him once more, but this time, things will be quite different."

Not caring of the consequences, Gajeel slapped her hand away from him "I don't need your help! That bastard will be defeated by my own hands."

"Prideful, are we?" smiling at him, Astria flashed him a predatory smile before grabbing Gajeel by the neck. "Too bad you don't have a choice in the matter."

* * *

><p>Above Magnolia, the sky darkened and thunder rained just like when the anima was first opened, but this time it was for the complete opposite; light poured out of the large hole in the sky and quickly restored the entire city and its surroundings. Like before, the citizens would not remember anything about the events that transpired in Edolas.<p>

Asides Natsu and his group, Edolas Fairy Tail and the remaining royal army captains (minus Knightwalker) also came through the anima to help in the upcoming battle against Deimos. Once they shook the effect of the anima, the group marched towards Fairy tail to come across a foreign guild.

"This is…Fairy Tail?"

Asking no one in particular, Natsu observed the radically changed guild in front of him. To the slayer, the place looked a lot more like Twilight Ogre's guild than the cheerful Fairy Tail he knew.

"I like the design" Lucy Ashley commented before seeing the expression on Natsu and his girls "What's wrong? Aren't we going to step inside, the rain is starting to be a pain."

Cracking his knuckles, Natsu prepared his fist to 'knock' on the doors.

Inside Fairy Tail:

"Hurry up with that drink! I'm thirsty!"

Laxus yelled from the second floor to Mirajane, who was tending the bar with a downcast look. Today marked the anniversary of Lisanna's death and so she asked Laxus permission to visit her sister's grave, but Laxus denied her request almost instantly. When Mira asked why, Laxus angrily snapped at her and told her not to contradict him since he was the master now and she had to follow his every word. Elfman stepped in to face Laxus on his sister's behalf, but she stopped him. Mira, like everyone else, knew better than to defy the new guild master if she didn't want to see her brother getting hurt.

Elfman wasn't the only one angry at Laxus; a few tables away, Gray silently watched the argument and cracked his knuckles in impotence. The ice mage would have left the guild a long time ago but he didn't want to abandon his friends, especially now that Laxus started filling the guild with people that could easily be considered dark mages. Besides, when Natsu left, Happy was devastated and if not for Gray, Laxus would have kicked the Exceed out of the guild as well.

Up on the second floor all the mages Laxus considered worthy to be part of Fairy Tail eyed Mira up and down as she brought the jar of beer to Laxus's table.

"You know Mira, if you really want to visit her grave, you can go"

Mira was surprised to hear Laxus say that "Y-You mean it!?"

Standing up, Laxus smirked at Mira "Of course, but first; you must agree to be my woman. What do you say?" Not waiting for her to answer, Laxus grabbed hold of Mira and brought her close to him while she weakly fought back.

"Laxus! You unmanly bastard!" Not taking it anymore, Elfman ran up to the second floor straight to Laxus, when several mages blocked his path. "Get out of my WAY!" Using his beast arm, Elfman dealt with some of them before turning to stone, courtesy of Evergreen.

"ELFMAN!" Mira tried to reach her brother, but Laxus grip on her was too strong for her to get free.

"THAT'S ENOUGH LAXUS!" Gray yelled at Laxus "Let them go!"

"Watch your tone maggot!" Laxus replied "Or I'll kick you out of my guild."

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"

Tossing Mira to the floor, Laxus focused on Gray "You ungrateful maggot; I let you stay in my guild and this is how you repay me?" Several of Laxus's mages surrounded Gray "Take the trash out."

Before they could even move against him, each mage surrounding Gray were encased in ice. Others were smarter and tried to attack from afar, but quick sniping from Alzack and Bisca stopped them in their tracks. By now, the mages that remained from the old Fairy Tail sided with Gray, but they were still outnumbered by Laxus's group.

"You…you disloyal ingrates!" lightning emerged from Laxus as he prepared to attack "I'LL DISPOSE OF YOU!"

Before Laxus could strike them, the front door was busted open to reveal a pissed of Natsu.

"LAXUS!"

Stopping mid strike, Laxus was stunned when he recognized the pink haired slayer on the front door. Shaking the surprise, Laxus smirked "Well, well, what do we have here? It's been a while Natsu. If you think you can just come back to MY guild after being gone for so long, then you are gravely mistaken."

Laxus was oblivious of the lightning forming around Natsu and continued to run his tongue.

"But tell you what: If you beg me, I might consider restoring your status as a Fairy Ta…"

In the blink of an eye, a lightning covered Natsu materialized before a shocked Laxus and punched him with such force that sent him crashing through the wall. Laxus cronies stayed in their place, too scared to make a move against the angry dragon slayer that attacked their master. Even the thunder god tribe was surprised to see their leader get hit like that.

Still glaring at the hole Laxus created, Natsu said: "You don't get to say Fairy Tail, never again, not after what you've done!"

It took a moment for the members of the old fairy Tail to process what they have just seen before their attention was turned to the people that came with Natsu.

"Li…sanna?" Not believing her eyes, Mirajane had to do a double take on the person next to Natsu. "LISANNA!"

"Mira-nee" Even when Lisanna had already lived through this, seeing her sister in tears caused her to cry as well. Reaching her, Mirajane embraced Lisanna and both sisters were once again reunited in a heartwarming hug.

"NATSU! LISANNA!" A teary eyed Happy flew straight to Lisanna and latched onto her as well. The blue Exceed would have done the same with Natsu, but he knew that his foster parent and best friend was busy facing Laxus. "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!"

Natsu's glare softened and he sent Happy a smile before returning his gaze to a trembling Evergreen and pointed towards Elfman "Return him to normal."

She didn't have to be told twice. While Elfman was reunited with Lisanna, a thunderbolt sent Natsu crashing outside followed by Laxus pinning him down with several punches.

Freed and Bickslow were about to jump to help Laxus, but Mystoganl blocked their path.

"This is a one on one fight, I recommend you stay out of it for your own safety."

Freed and Bickslow decided to hear his advice, although for different reasons; Freed due to his code of honor and Bickslow because he knew Laxus would win anyway. However, that didn't stop them to try and take on Mystogan.

Outside, Natsu and Laxus continued their fight. Catching Laxus's fist before it connected, Natsu retaliated with his lightning fire dragon's fist, getting his aggressor off of him.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THAT LIGHTNING, BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE! YOU ARE STILL INFERIOR TO ME!"

Hearing him, Natsu flashed one of his goofy smiles, much to Laxus's annoyance.

"Funny, cause it was you who gave them to me."

Growling, Laxus engaged Natsu and exchanged blows with one another, shaking the ground as each fist connected. As the fight progressed, the self proclaimed master of Fairy Tail was not expecting Natsu to last this long, and even more surprising, for the fire slayer to actually get the upper hand on him.

"_This must be a joke: there's no way he can best me like this_!" No matter how Laxus tried to see it, there was no denying that he was being outclassed by Natsu. Deciding that enough was enough; Laxus removed his coat and prepared to enter dragon force.

"Laxus, Stop!"

All of the fighting inside Laxus died when his eyes landed on her: "Li…sanna…" What followed next was a sight to remember: walking up to him, Lisanna slapped Laxus without an ounce of fear on her.

"How could you…" from Mystogan, Lisanna had learned what Laxus had done on this timeline and she was not happy about it.

"Wait...it's not what you think..."

Ignoring his calling, Lisanna stood next to her fiancé and both sent a disapproving look at him. Laxus tried to excuse his actions, but he could not form words as he watched them turn their back at him and returned to the guild, leaving him standing there in the rain.

"I suggest you leave" Mystogan told him "Be sure to take what's left of your group. Leave Fairy Tail and never come back."

It was strange for Mystogan to see a very different Laxus from the one he knew, giving him one last look, the Edolas mage returned to the guild to prepare the others for what was next.

When Natsu entered the guild, he was glad to be reunited with his nakamas when Gray punched him "What the hell!"

"You have a lot to explain, flame head!"

* * *

><p>After telling them their story, Natsu and the others shared with Fairy Tail the theory that if Deimos was defeated, the timeline might be restored back to normal. Right now, both groups of Fairy Tail mages gathered on the guild to discuss about it.<p>

"Just one moment: How is it that only you three" Gray pointed to Natsu and his girls "are the only ones that came from that supposed future you mention?"

"Actually...we haven't really figured that out yet" Lisanna was a bit embarrassed when she realizing they hadn't delved into it. The mages from Earthland Fairy Tail started doubting the veracity of their claims, fortunately for Lisanna, Mystogan defused the situation:

"I can vouch for them" Mystogan proceeded to remove his mask before explaining to them "They knew my true identity even when I told no one about it. It's not much, but it proves that Natsu, Lisanna and Angel are telling the truth."

With that said, he moved on to the next step: "The magic council and his ten wizard saint back him up, not to mention we also have to deal with the royal guard. Our best bet is to cause a distraction so that a small group can slip without being stopped."

"I can't believe we are actually talking about this! It's suicide!" Cana abruptly spoke up "Sure, Natsu is really strong now, but that doesn't mean he is right about Deimos. For all we can tell, there's no proof of what they are saying is true!"

"Your father is Gildarts and you have a crush on Gray" Angel revealed to them, shutting up Cana.

Everyone's eyes bugged out and turned to see Cana, who was now speechless and blushing like a tomato. Gray was also stunned but refrained from saying anything for the moment. A moment later, Edolas Cana fainted after her longtime secret was revealed while Gray Surge followed her example.

"_Great! My edolas counterpart is a pussy"_ Gray thought, and then he turned to a still blushing Cana "Is that true?"

"You from all people should know that!" Cana replied, raising her voice level a bit. "Yes! Gildarts is my father!"

"I was talking abot the other thing"

"Oh!" Feeling eyes over her, Cana said "Can we talk about this later, please?"

Knowing there were more important things going on, Gray agreed. Since Cana confirmed Angel's claim, Mystogan resumed the briefing.

"As I was saying; the largest group will distract the main force while a smaller group infiltrates the castle and defeat Deimos. I will lead the main strike force while Natsu takes a handful of mages into the castle. Since Lisanna and Angel are also from Natsu's future, they will accompany him in case the timeline resets back to normal."

"I'll go with flame brains" Gray looked at Natsu and smirked "After the display from a while back, I want to see just how strong has torch gotten."

"More than you can imagine." Natsu then tapped Rebellion on his back: "And you haven't seen anything yet"

"Aye! I'll head with Natsu and Lisanna too!" Happy exclaimed.

"Let's do our best Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Shaking his head, Cobra spoke up: "Guess I'll go too then. You'll need the extra muscle, especially if you're planning to take stuffed toy cats to the fight."

Natsu and Happy started bickering with Cobra while Mystogan then focused on the remaining mages "While Natsu's team infiltrates the castle, your job will be to distract the bulk of their main forces. Do not hesitate to escape if the enemy proves too much to handle."

"Don't give us that bull& #!" Lucy Ashley exclaimed "We are Fairy Tail! If someone is going to do the running it's them!"

"Yeah!" every Fairy Tail mage, Earthland and Edolas alike, pumped their fist in the air.

"That's manly of you!" Elfman then grabbed his counterpart "Let's show them the power of Manliness!"

"I-I don't k-now…" Edolas elfman nervously replied.

"You need to be more aggressive!" Edolas Jet cut in.

"Yeah" Edolas Droy contributed "Man up, like your twin here!"

"Manly!"

Levy watched them with a sad smile "You truly are one of a kind; If only Jet and Droy could see you two…"

Jet and Droy were amongst the dozens of excomulgated mages during Laxus's reign. Levy was spared only because Laxus could use her knowledge.

Putting an arm on her shoulder, Natsu reassured her "Jet and Droy will return, I promise."

"Now then, let's head out and show Deimos the true power of Fairy Tail!"

"YEAAAAAAAHHHH!"

While the two fairy tails cheered together, Angel felt a familiar presence listening in on them. After realizing who it was, she decided to let him be; she was risking a lot by not telling the others about the eavesdropper, however, she had a feeling that **He** wasn't going to tell Deimos about their plans.

* * *

><p>Capital of Fiore: Crocus<p>

It was a peaceful morning in the capital city; the sun welcomed another day up high in the sky, birds chirped around and the townspeople rose to their daily tastk.

"ATTACK!"

All ended with a single scream from one Lucy Ashley, followed by a full on assault of the combined Fairy Tail's and the Edolas royal captains. While the royal guard was taken by surprise, Mystogan and Natsu led their group to confront Deimos. As Gray was about to follow them, Cana grabbed him and kissed him, much to the ice mage's surprise and pleasure.

"For good luck" with that said, Cana returned to the fray, leaving Gray touching his lips.

"_Don't die on me Cana_."

* * *

><p>From the last floor of the castle, Deimos and Astria watched the battle unfolding with different opinions.<p>

"**They really think they have a chance against us**?".

"The fools" Astria seemed uninterested, but deep down she knew the time had come.

"**I do wonder**?" Deimos tapped his chin "**What could have possessed them to launch this doomed charge**?"

Astria turned her attention from Deimos and back to the battle below "One can only wonder."

* * *

><p>Making use of Angel's sensing magic the group ran through the palace meeting little resistance until they reached a crossroad. Inspecting each hallway she finally said: "This route takes us to Deimos, but I feel a strong magic presence waiting halfway."<p>

"Guards?" Gray asked.

"Not exactly" A voice said from behind. Turning around, the group tensed when they saw Siegrain "Relax, I'm not here to stop you, but to deliver a message to Natsu Dragneel, and since she told me he was the one with salmon colored hair…" his eyes searched the group until they landed on him "…that must be you."

Taking a step forward, Natsu asked: "What's the message?"

Unfazed by his tone, Siegrain said: "Her majesty cordially requests your presence at the briefest time possible, but then again that won't come to pass since I'll kill you all right here."

The way he talked reminded Natsu of the old Jellal he met at the tower of heaven, but instead of succumbing to his desire to punch him he tried another tactic "Jellal, you don't have to do this. Everything you were told at the tower were lies"

Siegrain looked confused "What are you talking about?"

"All those years ago at the tower, it wasn't Zeref who talked to you" While Natsu was telling him this, Jellal slowly brought a hand to his head as if in pain.

"H-How…do you know this!?" Jellal asked "No one knows of the tower."

"Because we come from another time and place" this time it was Angel who spoke "please, listen to us; it wasn't Zeref who brainwashed you, but a woman called Ultear! You have to believe us."

"I-I remember…everything…It's all true!" By now, Jellal had both hands on his head and closed his eyes "You are right…"

Angel relaxed once Jellal seemed to believe her when he suddenly starting laughing "You are absolutely right! But, I'm afraid you're a bit late. Thanks to lord Deimos intervention, I was able to free myself from that deceiving bitch's control. Ultear and Hades regretted the day they thought they could impersonate lord Zeref"

Straightening himself up, Siegrain added: "Now then, is that all you have to say before I kill you?"

"Looks like there's no way around it" Mystogan placed his staffs between himself and the group despite Natsu's protests "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"But I can face him!"

"Natsu! You know what's at stake! You must conserve your energies for when you fight Deimos!"

The dragon slayer wanted to argue, but he knew Mystogan was right; only by defeating Deimos would their timeline be restored back to normal. Feeling soft hands pulling at his, Natsu turned to see Lisanna and Angel. "Fine, I'll kick Deimos ass and come back to help you."

"That would be appreciated" Mystogan replied.

Giving him one last look, Natsu joined his team and left Mystogan to deal with his deranged earthland counterpart.

Once the group was out of hearing range, Siegrain said: "The fool will surely die at the hands of Deimos, but that's exactly what I expect; either way he will leave Deimos weak enough for me to strike the killing blow and reclaim the throne for myself!"

"Jellal, before we begin, let me ask you something: Did you had anything to do with Erza's disappearance?"

The way Mystogan brushed off his grand schemes pissed Siegrain, but he quickly regained his wits: "I could tell you, but then again what's the fun in that? Face me and if you're lucky I might just tell you."

There was something about how Siegrain's answered that made Mystogan fear the worst for Erza, but regardless he was determined to get the truth, one way or another.

"Is it really ok to leave him all by himself?"

"Don't worry, Mystogan can take care of himself." His reply reassured his bride to be, but deep down Natsu felt he was leaving one of his nakama's to their death.

After running for a couple of minutes, Angel's voice distracted them from wondering about Mystogan's fate "Head's up! There's a strong magic source approaching us."

Cuberos hissed, followed by his partner growling "It's a dragon slayer."

Cobra was not the only one to notice; giving Angel a questioning glance, the celestial mage confirmed Natsu's suspicion.

"Gajeel."

"Phantom Lord's dragon slayer!?" Gray was in no way afraid of facing the guy, but he had heard stories about the iron slayer that made him cautious of going head on straight against the man.

"Don't tell me you're scared? Ice cubes."

"As if!" Gray bought Natsu's taunt and soon both of them found themselves fighting like in the old days, to Lisanna and Angel's dismay.

"You gotta be kidding me." Angel huffed.

"Come on! Break it off!" Without noticing, a shadow closed in on Lisanna with intentions of slicing the petite girl in half. A task he would have been successful at if not for Natsu's speed to reach Lisanna and block the serrated sword with Rebellion.

"Remember me? Salamander."

Natsu glared at Gajeel when he noticed that the Iron dragon slayer seemed…different, as he tried to push him back he realized what it was; in a short time, the dragon slayer from Phantom lord had gotten a lot stronger, proof of it was that Natsu actually struggled to push him back with his sword.

"Gajeel, we don't have time to deal with you right now!"

"That's too Bad! Cause you don't get to decide!"

Natsu and Gajeel clashed in a display of raw power; when Natsu started gaining the upper hand, Gajeel used his iron scale form to even the odds.

While Lisanna and the others looked for a way to help Natsu, Cobra decided to stay back and watch the fireworks.

"HEY! Aren't you going to help?"

Cobra answered Angel's question with a shake of his head "If your boyfriend is as strong as he says he is, then relax and let him handle this."

As for Natsu, the fire slayer was debating between using his lightning fire mode or not when thunder dropped between the dragon slayers and materialized in a familiar figure.

"Laxus!"

Both dragon slayers stopped the fight due to the arrival of the former master of Fairy Tail; Gajeel because as bloodthirsty as he was, he wasn't naive as to think that he could take both Natsu and Laxus at the same time, and Natsu because he wasn't expecting to see the lightning mage here.

"Laxus? What are you doing here?"

The lightning mage walked in front of Natsu before answering him "Natsu, I heard your story back at the guild, and let me just tell you: it's the dumbest story I have ever heard." Lisanna sweat-dropped at his choice of words. "But…there was something about how you spoke that wanted me to believe it was all true."

"It IS true!"

Ignoring Natsu's yell, Laxus said "Natsu, go on ahead, I'll handle this phantom dog."

"My fight is with salamander and only HIM!" morphing his right hand into a spear, Gajeel jumped to attack Natsu. Natsu prepared to absorb the attack with Rebellion when Laxus intercepted the attack for him. Sending Gajeel back, Laxus yelled at Natsu to get going.

"GET THE HELL MOVING DRAGNEEL!" Thunder and Iron clashed in a shower of sparks as both dragon slayers let loose.

Makign up his mind, Natsu nodded to both Lisanna and Angel and the group headed out. Without turning back, Lisanna whispered.

"Laxus…thank you"

"_Lisanna…I want to believe in that world were I'm not that much a bastard_." Laxus muses as he exchanges blows with Gajeel. "_A Laxus that, in another time, you could have come to love as much as I love you._"

Gajeel wiped the blood from his lip and glared at Laxus "I'll kill you for interfering!"

"Bring it on" Laxus and Gajeel then prepared to use their most destructive techniques.

"_Tetsuryū no_…"

"_Rairyū no_…"

"HOKO!"

* * *

><p>After leaving Laxus to fend Gajeel, Natsu and his group found themselves running up a long stairwell.<p>

"_Never would have believed Laxus would come to help us_"

A thought similar to Gray's crossed through the rest of the group. It seemed like deep down this version of Laxus was still a good guy that wanted to make things right.

As they reached the top, Angel warned the group "This is it! I can sense a very powerful aura, there's no doubt that this is Deimos."

"Then let's get to it!" Charging speed, Natsu ran past ahead of the group despite Lisanna and Happy calling out to him. The pink haired slayer was eager to restore the timeline back to it's original state and no one, not even Deimos was going to stand on his way.

Reaching the top first, Natsu stopped dead on his tracks.

"Damn it Natsu" Cursing, Angel picked up the pace like the others and reached the top, almost crashing into her beloved slayer.

"Natsu, what's…?" Lisanna stopped mid question as her eyes landed on the figure in front of them.

Before them an enormous gate separated them from Deimos private chamber, but that's not what caught their attention; a man wearing a white coat, with long white hair and red eyes was standing between them and the gate.

"Luzbel" Natsu tensed as he recalled the strenuous fight between himself and the master of Trinity Wraith. Lisanna and Angel shared a feeling of déjà vu, not expecting to see this man again.

"I'm flattered you know my name when I don't know yours, not that I care" Luzbel said with a smirk. "You must be very brave or foolish to attack us. What do you expect to gain from this suicidal attack?"

"That's not of your business" Stepping in front, Gray formed hand seals "Ice make: Geyser!"

With a leap into the air, Luzbel easily avoided the path of sharp ice. While Luzbel was airborne, Cobra took the chance and attacked with his Poison dragon's twin fangs, only for his target to dodge the poison waves with a series of précised twirls.

"_He's fast_." Cobra cursed when he realized he couldn't read Luzbel's thoughts either.

As he landed, Luzbel reached for his katana concealed inside his coat and sent some slashes towards Gray and Cobra. The ice mage dodged several of them, but found himself crashing through one of the large windows that oversaw the battle below. Cobra, however, was not as fortunate; not being able to read Luzbel's thoughts, the poison slayer wasn't expecting such a quick counter and the slash carved a deep gash on his chest.

"Gray!"

"Cobra!"

Natsu and the others watched in horror how Luzbel disposed of their friends without breaking a sweat. Acting fast, Angel unleashed her devil trigger and raced to help Cobra when Luzbel pointed Yamato at her.

"Don't be so impatient. Your turn will come next"

Lisanna used her dragon soul takeover when she recognized Vergil's katana "_You are not breaking our bond, not this time_!"

Seeing Cobra bleeding out, Angel couldn't wait any longer and so charged at Luzbel "Get out of my way!"

Just when Natsu and Lisanna were going to join the attack, Luzbel sidestepped both girls (completely ignoring them) and aimed Yamato towards Natsu's neck.

"NATSU!"

Blade hit blade as both swords were once again reunited. Glaring at him, Natsu shoved the surprised Luzbel back.

"_That sword_…" Luzbel barely got a second to muse about Rebellion when he felt something inside him wrestling for control. Seeing that Luzbel was momentarily distracted, Natsu and his girls prepared a counter-attack.

"Now's our chance!"

Just as they prepared to attack; Luzbel dropped to his knees and brought his hands to his head.

"W-what's going on!?" Thinking his opponents were responsible he shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?

"Can it be?" Lisanna's question was confirmed when blue flames surrounded Luzbel "Guys! It's Vergil !"

"_Vergil_?" Natsu watched as the flames dimmed and Luzbel seemed calmer now "Vergil, is that you?"

When Luzbel raised his head, there was no doubt that it was Vergil; it might have been Luzbel's body, but the look he now sported was unmistakably Vergil's.

"Who gave you that sword?"

Dropping his guard, Natsu lowered Rebellion and waved "Oy, Vergil, I'm so glad you're here."

"_Something feels off_" Realizing what it was, Lisanna tried to warn the dragon slayer "Let's be careful…"

Instead of answering, Vergil raised Yamato and teleported in front of Natsu with clear intentions of slicing the dragon slayer in half. The only thing Lisanna, Angel and Happy saw was a splatter of blood.

"NATSU!

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

It's been a while, hasn't it?

Sorry for the long due update, but the real life finally caught up with me. With that said, let's move on:

At first, I was thinking about adding the fights of Edolas but decided against it (that would only be more unnecessary filling, and we all know how the Edolas arc turned out anyway.) And before you ask: Laxus simply didn't use Fairy Law when he arrived to help Natsu because that would be too easy (not that he won't use it on the next chapter).

As for Angel participating in the games…I don't know just yet.

If you have any questions or doubts about this chapter, feel free to ask. With that said, here's an extra scene. Until next time.

_**Demonwithasoul**_

* * *

><p>"When did this rain started?"<p>

After Luzbel's attack, Gray found himself on top of an adjacent tower. Looking up, he realized that the floor from where he fell was not as high as he initially thought.

"No use staying here" As he was about to make an ice staircase he heard someone speaking.

"Drip drop… Juvia is a rain woman, a member of Element 4. Drip drop."

Gazing at the woman, Gray replied "Looks like Gajeel didn't come here alone after all."

"Yes, as we speak my colleagues are fighting Fairy Tail down there while Juvia is here to help Gajeel to rid you all from lord Deimos sight."

"Fine by me" Gray stated as he locked eyes with Juvia "I usually don't hit girls, but I won't forgive anyone that hurts my friends."

Gray and Juvia stared at each other for a long moment when the rain woman suddenly blushed.

"R-Really? Then Juvia has lost this battle! Goodbye!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What the hell with That!?"

And so, even if the timeline was altered, Juvia and Gray's first meeting was something that could never be changed.


	36. Only you

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

This fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>The only thing Lisanna, Angel and Happy saw was a splatter of blood.<p>

"NATSU!"

For a moment, both girls feared the worst when the momentary shock passed away and they saw Natsu had blocked Yamato with Rebellion. The katana managed to cut Natsu on the shoulder, but even when some blood was spilled, it seemed like the slayer wasn't gravely injured.

"Not bad" Vergil commented while Natsu struggled to keep him at bay.

Angel wanted to rush in and help her beloved, but she still had to heal Cobra, besides, she would only get in Natsu's way. Lisanna, on the other hand, immediately tried to stop the fight.

"Vergil, Stop! Please."

"Lisanna, stay back!" Natsu ordered, not removing his eyes from the possessed Luzbel.

"But Natsu…?"

Vergil kept his sword trained at Natsu for another moment when, much to their surprise, he suddenly lowered it. Looking from Natsu to Lisanna and then to Angel, Vergil returned his gaze to the dragon slayer.

"It would seem it really is you." Vergil/Luzbel re-sheathed Yamato to Lisanna's relief and Natsu's confusion.

"Vergil?...WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE!? IF IT WAS YOU, THEN WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME!?"

"I needed to be certain it was really you and not this 'world's' Natsu."

"Couldn't you just ask!?" Natsu pointed to the 'small' cut Vergil gave him, while the half devil simply ignored him.

On the background, the poison dragon slayer watched the events unfolding "Are you buddies with that lunatic now?" Cobra asked as Angel helped him on his feet.

"It's complicated" Angel was still pissed at Vergil for that little stunt, but she let it slide for now.

"Vergil, don't take this the wrong way, but how is it that you're here?" Lisanna asked, Natsu nodded agreeing with his fiancee while Angel tended to his wound.

"We devils can see when the fabric of space and time has been altered. That is also why you and Angel are here as well." Vergil said and then pointed at Natsu "He, on the other hand, should not be here."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You do not posses the blood of a devil" Vergil answered "If I am to guess, Rebellion somehow protected you from the time distortion."

"Wait a sec, that doesn't explain several things" Angel exclaimed "Why didn't Luzbel remember us, he IS some sort of descendant of yours too, right? and why didn't you come to help us from the start?"

"Luzbel's memories were probably altered by Deimos, and I just recently awoke once Luzbel saw Rebellion. Forgive me, for I was not in full control at the moment. Now, can we go kill Deimos or is there something else you need to ask?"

"I'm good!" Angel quickly replied, fearing for her life if the exasperated look Vergil gave her was any indication.

"Scary" Happy muttered.

"Then, let us go." In one quick move, the large doors separating them from Deimos's chambers were sliced open, courtesy of Yamato. As the dust settled, an armored figure and a woman could be seen approaching them.

"**So** **eager to die**"

Natsu and his group got ready to fight when Deimos and Astria appeared before them. The armored figure barely gave them a glance before his sight landed on Vergil.

"**I must say, from all of them, I was not expecting You to betray me,** **Luzbel**"

"I am not who you think I am" Reaching the hilt on his belt, Vergil drew Yamato and engaged Deimos, taking the armored mage by surprise. Not expecting this speed coming from Luzbel, Deimos was unable to block most of the attacks before Vergil sent him crashing into a wall with a well placed kick.

"**Not bad**" Asides a few slashes to his armor and a ruined cloak, Deimos was mostly uninjured. Pushing himself out of the rubble he addressed him: "**But you will need to do something else to defeat me**."

"I am just getting started" As Vergil and Deimos engaged each other; a burst of flame separated both combatants.

Not one to sit by and watch, Natsu jumped into the fray "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Only You<br>**

* * *

><p>Far from them, Mystogan and Jellal were focused on their own fight.<p>

"There is no point in delaying the inevitable" Jellal said to his Edolas counterpart "I've been studying you for quite some time now; all of your attacks are known to me."Jellal flashed him an arrogant smirk "The victor is already decided."

Grabbing one of his staffs, Mystogan pointed it at Jellal "Let's put that to the test: Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song."

Five magic circles formed above Jellal, releasing a concentrated beam of magic that devastated the target. That is, if not for Jellal dodging the attack with his Meteor magic.

Landing at a safe distance, Jellal whistled at the destruction "Going straight for the kill. You're not beating around the bush."

"You said it yourself; my attacks are well known to you, there's no point in holding back."

"True true, but if you kill me, you won't hear what I have to say about her" Jellal countered with a smug grin, pleased to see a reaction from the cloaked mage.

"That attack was not designed to kill. Maybe cause excruciating pain, but definitely not death." Mystogan replied.

"I see. Good to know. Too bad I don't care if you live or not." Moving faster than the eye could follow, Jellal reached his opponent but he was in for a shock when his Meteor covered self went through Mystogan like he was made of mist. Finding himself surrounded by the mist, Jellal tried to disperse it with his hands.

"That's a nice trick, but even when you can negate any harm done to your body, you are also unable to attack back." Jellal smirked at his own analysis "If you want to defeat me, you will have to materialize sooner or later."

"Got it all wrong"

Jellal's eyes widened when he recognized Mystogan's voice behind him, turning around his suspicion were confirmed when he found his Edolas counterpart in a very much physical state.

"You…" Jellal's eyelids seemed heavier while also feeling the strength abandoning his body. "Sleep spell!"

"Combined with a draining spell" Mystogan added "You made the mistake of thinking you knew all of my spells. There are spells I keep hidden under the sleeve for such an occasion."

As Jellal fell to one knee, Mystogan approached him and aimed his staff at his head "Now tell me everything you know about Erza."

With fast movement, Jellal grabbed the staff and pulled Mystogan towards him to deliver a powerful punch that sent the Edolas mage to the ground. Covering his body with Heavenly body magic, Jellal dispersed the mist with ease

"No matter how many tricks you have up your sleeve, you can't hope to defeat ME: The leader of the Seven Kins."

Flipping back to his feet, Mystogan grabbed another one of his staffs and fired a spell at Jellal, however, the leader of the Kin's of purgatory moved so fast he was almost impossible to hit. In the blink of an eye, Jellal appeared behind Mystogan and drove his fist aimed to hit him in the back. The edolas mage blocked the attack using one of his staffs which shattered into splinters and sent him crashing to a wall.

"Can you now see the difference between us?" Jellal mocked while Mystogan extracted himself from the small crater. Dusting himself of the debris on his cloak, Mystogan summoned another one of his staffs. As Jellal came for another attack, Mystogan surprised Jellal once more when he anticipated his movements and managed to land a decent blow to his stomach at the cost of receiving a punch to the face.

In pain, Jellal quickly distanced himself from his counterpart to regain his bearings while Mystogan tore the remainder of his mask.

"No, I can't see it." Mystogan took a battle stance. "Care to repeat that?"

* * *

><p>Vergil slashed away at Deimos with an amazing speed and deadly accuracy; however Deimos dodged the blade with frightening ease. Once Vergil ended his attack, Natsu charged at Deimos with a fire stinger attack, one that was stopped by an armored gauntlet.<p>

"**Quite the sword you got there**" Deimos commented "**A shame the wielder is not adequately trained in its use**."

"Die"

Both Deimos and Natsu were taken off guard when several dimension cuts were sent their way. Only quick reflexes saved Natsu from being turned into salami.

"Dammit Vergil! You could have warned me!"

Vergil ignored Natsu and instead focuses his attention on Deimos, who once again managed to evade the sharp edge of Yamato. Silently cursing, Vergil prepared for another go at him while Natsu noticed something: Vergil's moves seemed sluggish, slower than usual, nothing compared to the 'training' they had done in the past.

"Oi! Vergil, are you ok?"

"I'm Fine!" Vergil harshly replied, not bothering to conceal his frustration at not being able to land a decent hit on Deimos. Natsu was about to ask if he was sure when Vergil interrupted him "Instead of asking pointless questions, direct your efforts in aiding me in killing him."

While they fought, Lisanna and company faced Astria:

"Get out of the way lady" Cobra transformed one of his hands into a poisonous claw "or else we'll move you, piece by piece."

"Oh my!" Astria feigned mock concern "what shall I do now?"

Lisanna and Angel were not fooled by her act, having heard from their friends how Astria was capable of summoning powerful demon spirits they knew better than to let their guard down, but at the same time both girls wanted to get rid of her fast so they could help Natsu and Vergil.

"Cobra, don't underestimate her" Angel advised her old teammate "She's stronger than she looks."

"Really? Now I'm intrigued" Against Angel's advice, Cobra on top of Cuberos lunged at Astria; the poison dragon slayer smirked thinking he had her, when (much to his shock) Belphegor appeared between himself and his prey. The poison dragon slayer tried to attack, but Belphegor drove one of his claws into Cobra and knocked him away.

"No way! How did she summon her spirit so fast?" Angel knew some of Lucy's spirits could be summon like so, but that was on rare occasions when their master's life was in danger.

"Surprised, are we?" Astria smirked before reaching into her robes to grab another key. "Open the gate of Hell: Leviathan!"

For a moment, both girls and Happy looked around searching where the next summon would appear, when suddenly the entire castle shook and a large shadow could be seen circling outside.

Lisanna looked outside and with a nervous voice she asked: "D-Don't tell me that thing is her summon?"

"I-I think s-so" Happy answered her.

"I asked you not to tell me"

Without warning, the enormous snake like demon made its way inside and charged at Angel. The celestial mage barely had time to unleash her devil trigger before being pushed outside by Leviathan.

"Angel!" Lisanna spread her wings to go help her, but Belphegor had other ideas when he punched her down the large staircase before jumping down to fight her.

"Lisanna!" Happy was then swatted like a fly by Astria, the woman in question then looked down the staircase with a sympathetic look.

"My forgiveness, but I can't have you interfering in Natsu's fight. He needs to get stronger on his own accord. Only then can he kill him."

* * *

><p>Angel struggled to no avail to escape of the ramming attack of the Leviathan. Not even in her devil trigger form was she able to escape.<p>

"Lemme go, you overgrown worm!" Gathering all of her magic for one attack, she focused it on the palm of her hand and struck the demon as hard as she could. The Leviathan howled in pain and stopped his charge, giving Angel the chance to escape to put some distance between herself and the large demon.

Against a creature that large, Angel had no idea how to attack it until it hit her. "That's it!"

Reaching to her key pouch, Angel was glad that her celestial spirit keys were still with her "Open the gate of the dragon: Seiryu!"

As the dragon spirit began manifesting itself, Angel felt a drain on her magic core. Just as the leviathan was charging at her, a different looking Seiryu stopped it's advance.

"What the…!?" It had been some time, but Angel was definitely sure that her dragon spirit was not as big as this the last time she summoned it. "_Are my spirits stronger because of my devil trigger_?" Angel had little time to ponder about it when Seiryu was pushed back by the still bigger Leviathan. Landing on top of Seiryu, Angel reached for another key.

"Open the gate of the maiden: Andromeda!"

In a dash of light, the bondage spirit appeared in front of her master "Mistress, you called?"

Angel was slightly disappointed to find out that Andromeda still looked the same as before "_Guess my theory was wrong_. Andromeda! Restrain that… thing over there!"

"Awww, mistress, why don't you restrain me?"

"This is not the time for that! Just do as I say please!"

"Fine!" With a wave of her hands, hundreds of chains materialized out of thin air and stopped the Leviathan demon dead on his tracks, surprising Angel by her spirit's amazing feat. "_I was wrong then, she is stronger now_."

Almost as if reading Angel's mind, Seiryu fired his Megido roar towards the unmoving Leviathan, lighting the sky for a moment. However, the attack was still not strong enough to defeat the demon spirit and was only successful in destroying the chains that bind him.

After Seiryu's and Andromeda's attack, Angel felt exhausted and so did her spirits. Dropping to her knees, Angel was brought out of her reverie when Leviathan charged at her with intentions to swallow her whole.

"No, I can't die here! I won't!" Angel glared at the massive serpent demon and tried to regain her strength, when the Leviathan stopped on his tracks for a second time that day. Angel's eyes widened when she saw who stopped it.

"Cobra!"

The poison dragon slayer, atop Cuberos, was using every last ounce of strength to stop Leviathan's charge. "Get ready! Once I poison this bastard, it's up to you to finish it off!"

It was then that Angel saw the wound Belphegor did to Cobra's side. Giving Angel a pained grin he said to her: "I'm done anyway."

Knowing what he was intending, Angel tried to dissuade him "Cobra, Don't do it! I can still heal you!"

"Save your strength to finish Deimos and that whore. You've saved me twice now; It's time I return the favor." Letting go of Leviathan, Cobra waited for the demon to attack him before flying straight at his open mouth.

"Cobra!"

"Just win this fight." Cobra gave her one last look before preparing his final attack "Let's go Cuberos!"

As the Leviathan swallowed the dragon slayer and his partner, a torrent of poisonous miasma was detonated inside it, severely weakening the Demon spirit.

"COBRAAAAAAAA!" A torrent of emotions crossed Angel as she saw her former Oracion Seis teammate sacrificing himself alongside Cuberos just so she could live. Putting her emotions aside, Angel glared at the demon in front of her; Cobra's noble sacrifice was not going to go to waste "Seiryu, Megido Roar!"

Seiryu's second attack finished what Cobra started and finally destroyed the Leviathan. While the last remains of the demon started to vanish, Angel took a moment to see if she could sense Cobra's presence, but she knew it was pointless.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Angel made a vow "I'll free you Cobra. We'll see each other again, I promise you!"

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield, things were going from bad to worse:<p>

Cana tossed several cards as shuriken as she helped a down comrade. The cards dispelled the shades with ease, but more came to take their place.

"_Damn it! From all the enemies here, why did it have to be him?"_ Cana asked herself as she glared at the arrogant Jose Porla.

Everything was going smoothly for the combined Fairy Tail's, but when Jose arrived with Phantom Lord, things quickly went south. To make matters worse, the generals Mystogan brought from Edolas turned tail and ran when that large snake like thing appeared on the top floor of the castle.

"_Cowards_" It was pointless to think about those good for nothing idiots, instead Cana prepared to face Jose.

Jose's shades took out yet another member of Fairy Tail when his eyes landed on Cana "What do we have here? Such pretty face going to waste amongst fairy garbage. Why don't you join my guild instead?"

Cana felt like vomiting by the way Jose's eyes roamed her body with lust "I'll never betray my guild to join a fruit that uses more makeup than me."

The smirk on Jose's face vanished in a heartbeat "You arrogant girl! I'll teach you manners myself!"

Cana attacked Jose with her most powerful card spell, but the master of Phantom Lord was not even amused by her attempts. Shadows emerged from the ground and suspended Cana in the air while she screamed in pain.

Jose approached his immobilized prey and grabbed her rather forcefully from her chin. "You'll learn to respect me."

"Don't touch me! I've already had a bath today."

Slapping her hard, Jose watched as Cana's lip bleed and smiled at his work when suddenly Cana spat all over his face. "You disrespectful whor…"

Five wood dolls slammed against Jose, causing him to break his spell on Cana and infuriated the wizard saint.

"Who the hell dares attack ME!"

In front of him, a man in a medieval costume stuck out his tongue, further infuriating the wizard saint. "Hope my babies didn't interrupt something important."

"A member of the thunder god tribe! That means…" As Jose said that, Evergreen landed a few feet behind him and Freed teleported on his left flank "the other two are not far away."

"You guys" Cana was surprised by their unexpected arrival before she remembered how bad they had treated her and the rest of Fairy Tail "What are you doing here?"

"Don't get your hopes up girlie, we didn't came here to save you, we are only following Laxus-sama's orders" Evergreen spat back at Cana. It was clear that the self proclaimed queen of the fairies was not pleased by this, but she would follow Laxus commands anyway.

"Technically that's what we're doing, am I right babies?"

"Exactly!"

"Right as always!"

"You're so wise!"

"Help Fairy Tail!"

"That's what we're doing!"

As he stared at their opponent, Freed was reminiscing about Laxus decision of helping Fairy Tail in their fight:

_**Flashback:**_

"Now what? We just leave things like this!?"

An irate Evergreen asked her teammates after walking a few hours away from Magnolia. The group consisted of herself, Freed, Bickslow and their leader, and former Fairy Tail master, Laxus. The rest of the mages ditched them after witnessing the strength Natsu and his group possessed.

"It's not like we can do much more" Bickslow replied to Evergreen's unanswered question. "At least for now, that is. Right, Laxus?"

The blond mage was sitting a few feet away from them deep in thought. Ever since his fight with Natsu, Laxus remained mostly to himself, only speaking when directly asked.

"Yeah."

Evergreen and Bickslow waited for a moment, but it seemed like that was all Laxus was going to say. The lightning dragon slayer returned to his musing when Freed sat next to him; If there was someone in the thunder god tribe that truly understood Laxus, that was the green haired man.

If Laxus noticed Freed, he didn't show any sign of it. After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence:

"You think Natsu was telling the truth?"

"I don't know" Freed replied. Before leaving Magnolia, Laxus stayed back and listened to Natsu's story, who then in turn told Freed once he rejoined them.

"May I ask: why do you care if it was true or not, Laxus-sama?" Freed had a pretty good idea why, but he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"The way he told the story…made me want to believe it was all true. That we can still change our past."

During his time as Fairy Tail master, Freed became Laxus's advisor, but more importantly, his confident. It was Freed and only him the one that knew of the remorse that ate away at Laxus ever since causing the hearth attack that killed Makarov. The lightning mage only wanted to make the guild stronger, not cause his grandfather's untimely death.

Even after all the things he did, Freed knew that Laxus was not truly evil; his intentions were good, it's just that his actions were misplaced. Standing up, Freed turned to Laxus.

"Regardless what Natsu said was true or not, it is never too late to make amends."

Laxus contemplated Freed's words before reaching a conclusion.

_**End Flashback**_

Jose's sneer woke Freed from his thoughts "You might be renowned for your achievements, but even the 3 of you are no match for me! A wizard saint!"

"Hehehehe…I wouldn't be so sure" Bickslow sent his dolls flying towards Jose, to which the master of Phantom lord responded with a group of shades taking them out. Next was Evergreen, using her luminous magic to try and catch Jose off guard so she could turn him to stone, but Jose proved to be skilled in evading her gaze. Looking around, he failed to see Freed and cursed himself for losing sight of the man.

"They should be here by now! Where are they!?" Jose referred to the reinforcements Lord Deimos had summoned, but so far there were no signs of them.

"Go my babies! Fly!"

Jose growled as the annoying dolls came back for another hit and run and aimed to destroy them when he found himself unable to move. When Bickslow's dolls landed a direct hit on Jose, Evergreen took the chance and unleashed her stone eyes on the horrified Jose. As he slowly turned to stone, Jose cached a glimpse of runes creating a perimeter around him and realized it was Freed the responsible for his defeat.

"Curse you…Damn Fairi…es" Those were Jose's last words before completely turning to stone.

"_They defeated him_" Cana couldn't believe it, but the proof was in front of her. There was no doubt Jose was more powerful that the thunder god tribe, but in the end it was not taking them seriously what brought upon his defeat.

Bickslow praised his partner's work with a whistle "Not bad Ever, now let's crack him up."

"No" Freed ordered, earning a groan from Bickslow "He is scum, but we are not murderers. That's not what Fairy Tail stands for."

"What do you know about Fairy Tail!" Cana yelled at his face while Freed seemed impassive from her outburst "For the last months you've been no better than him!"

"That may be baby, but it's time to let go of old grudges" Bickslow added.

"Who asked you!"

"You are absolutely right" Freed said, surprising Cana "however; this is no time to discuss about our past actions. We have a fight to win."

Looking around, Cana was right and so she left the discussion for later. If Jose was speaking the truth, then they would soon have their hands full.

* * *

><p>"Looks fun down there" On a hill overlooking the city, a man holding a large sword admired the ongoing fight at the castle. Twirling his sword before strapping it on his back, he debated wheter or not join the fray, but in the end he simply turned around and left.<p>

"Maybe next time, little brother."

As he left, the hill was revealed to be littered by dozens of bodies. These were the reinforcements Jose had mentioned; The wizard saints under Deimos's command, the most powerful mages all over Fiore. The best of the best.

And not one of them was an even match for him.

"Wizard saints, _tsk_, what a joke."

* * *

><p>"You seem a bit winded out, wanna take a breather?"<p>

"I'll…pass…" Mystogan was currently pinned to the ceiling, courtesy of Jellal's magic.

"While this was fun, we should wrap things up." Jellal announced "Judging from the last tremor, I'm guessing your friends have reached Deimos."

"Can't…have them…mess your…plans now."

"There is only one place for a ruler, and that will be Lord Zeref. For that to happen, I must kill Deimos while he is weakened from his fight with your friends. That's why I can't play with you any longer" materializing a sword, Jellal looked up "You understand, right?"

Smiling apologetically, Jellal rammed his sword towards Mystogan. Gathering what magic he could, Mystogan used it to get free and narrowly avoided the blade, which was now buried in the ceiling. Finding he could not dislodge it, Jellal decided to leave the sword there and jumped down to attack Mystogan, the Edolas mage attacked as well as they charge at each other with their strongest attacks.

All nearby shadows gathered around Jellal as he prepared his next attack. "Altairis!"

"Seven layer magic circle: Monsoon Drive!" Mystogan unleashed seven circles around him that later concentrated in front of him, creating a vortex of Mist and lightning aimed at Jellal.

The orb Jellal created rammed against Mystogan's vortex, creating a vacuum in the middle where the attacks met. For a moment it seemed like the orb would win, when it was suddenly absorbed by the Mist attack, much to Jellal's horror.

"H-How! How can you still have that much magic power!?"

Jellal asked before his form vanished in the mist and lightning created by Mystogan. Seeing no signs of the wizard saint, Mystogan took the liberty of dropping to his knees completely exhausted. With Jellal dead, Mystogan would never get his answer about Erza's disappearance, but it was the only choice he had or else he himself would be the dead one right now.

Reaching for the remaining staff, Mystogan used it as a crutch and prepared to go help Natsu when the same sword from before emerged through his chest.

"I must hand it to you, not many can hurt me like this." Jellal had one eye closed and his pristine suit was covered in blood. Mystogan grabbed the blade coming out of his chest and tried to remove it when a discharge of magic made him cry out in pain.

"It's over… Other me." Kicking Mystogan from his sword, the edolas mage dropped in a pool of his own blood. Wiping the blood from his sword, Jellal walked around Mystogan: "Since you put up a good fight, I will reward you before you die; Yes, I was responsible for her disappearance."

Knowing he was referring to Erza, Mystogan struggled to look at him: "Where is she?"

A cold feeling formed inside Mystogan when he saw the grin on Jellal's face. "She's dead."

Mystogan could only close his knuckles in frustration while Jellal ranted about Erza's death. For months he searched for her, always holding out to the hope that she would still be alive, but now that hope was dead.

"That bitch was useless to me! She was not a proper sacrifice for lord Zeref." Jellal told Mystogan as if trying to make his point "More than seven years gone to waste thanks to HER!"

Taking a moment to calm himself, Jellal kneel next to Mystogan "That's in the past now, I have another tower in the making and this time a proper sacrifice for Lord Zeref will be made. I must thank you thought; were if not for your friends accelerating my plans to get rid of Deimos, all this would have had to wait even longer."

As a coup of grace, Jellal created a self destruction spell over the fallen mage. "Good bye, Other me."

Satisfied with his work, Jellal prepared to leave when Mystogan grabbed hold of him from behind in a bodylock, preventing the deranged mage from leaving.

"Let me go!" Jellal struggled to get free, but Mystogan had an iron grip on him "How can you still move with that wound!?"

"This wound…I can endure." Blood dripped from Mystogan's mouth while Jellal trashed around "What I won't stand by…_cough_…is for you to go unpunished for what you did to Erza!"

"Are you willing to die for someone who's' already dead?" Jellal started sweating when he realized the timer he set was running out.

"I am already dead, you made sure of that."

"Listen! Let me go and I'll remove that spell from you!"

Mystogan ignored his offer in a heartbeat "Erza loved you, did you…_cough_…knew that?"

"LET ME GO!" Fear crawled all over Jellal as the timer was coming to an end. Too weak from the last attack, Jellal screamed in frustration.

"_Forgive me Natsu…I won't be able to help you on your fight_." Mystogan closed his eyes just as the timer went off. On his final moments, Mystogan could swear he saw an angel with long red hair.

* * *

><p>The explosion caused by Jellal's self destruct spell reached everyone's ears inside the castle, Laxus and Gajeel included.<p>

"Looks like our time is almost over, let's wrap things up."

Both dragon slayers had really let loose during their fight and now sported several wounds to prove it. Laxus had several cuts and bruises over his body, including a nasty looking one running from shoulder to hip from when Gajeel got lucky with one of his strikes. Not that the Iron dragon slayer was faring any better; the phantom lord mage was covered in bruises over eighty percent of his body, not counting the internal burns caused by Laxus lightning , and was now struggling to stay on his feet.

"D-Damn…bastard!" Gajeel fought the urge to just lay down and rest as his body protested "That fire head was suppose to be my prey, Not you!"

"Tough luck" Laxus replied nonchalantly "But I will give you credit; for a phantom lord, you put up a good fight."

Gajeel saw red as he listened to Laxus "You think this is over!" using what remained of the power up Astria gave him, Gajeel covered himself in iron scales and turned his arm into a serrated sword. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Pathetic" Laxus stopped him dead cold with a dragon force infused punch, breaking each and every last scale in Gajeel and sending him to the floor out cold. Once his opponent was out, Laxus thought of going to help Natsu but decided against it.

"Nah, you can handle it fire head. I'm done here."

Grabbing his discarded coat, Laxus turned and left; he already did his part, and he was still resentful that Natsu had Lisanna's affection.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You are indeed skilled Vergil, but unfortunately, you are not at full strength."<strong>

Natsu looked confused towards Vergil "Huh? What's he talking about?"

Vergil said nothing and resumed his attack on Deimos. As the fight progressed, Nastu was seeing that Vergil was getting slower and slower; his moves carried nothing of the strength he usually has, even Deimos had stopped dodging some of his attacks, which only managed to scratch his armor. Vergil himself was aware of this, but his pride would not let him stop the attack.

Just as Vergil prepared to stab him, Deimos parried Yamato away from him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Vergil!" Natsu attacked Deimos with his Karyu no Tekken when Deimos blew him away from with a blast of dark magic. Once Natsu was down, Deimos focused on Vergil.

"**Fighting for control must really be taxing**."

Vergil said nothing, but knew Deimos was right. Vergil was fighting two wars; one against the man before him and another against the man he currently possessed. Luzbel was struggling more and more to regain control of his body, which severely dampened Vergil's abilities. In one last effort, Vergil raised Yamato once more and tried to stab Deimos, only for said man to stop his attack by grabbing his arm.

"**Your attacks are nothing more than annoyance to me**. **Time we end this**." Redirecting Yamato to another position, Deimos rammed Vergil's own sword through his owner's chest.

"_Raienryū no Ken (lightning flame dragon's fist)"_

This time, Deimos didn't see the attack coming and was forced back by Natsu's attack, releasing Vergil from his grip. Marveling at the fact that Natsu was able to damage his armor, if only a little bit, impressed Deimos.

A lightning and flame covered Natsu pointed Rebellion at Deimos "You won't hurt my nakamas ever again. I'll make sure of that!"

"**Not bad. Keep it up and this fight will be more interesting**."

While Natsu re-engaged Deimos, Vergil pushed himself into a sitting position "How humiliating. To think He would be a better opponent for Deimos." Pulling Yamato out of him, Vergil managed a weak smile "Nakama…I'll believe in you for once…Natsu."

Said dragon slayer was faring better than Vergil on his fight, but they were still on equal ground. It seemed not even his lightning mode was effective against Deimos.

"Natsu!"

Natsu stopped his fighting and turned to Vergil as he spoke "Here!"

Tossing Yamato at Natsu, Vergil left Luzbel's body just as the latter regained his body. Luzbel only managed to see through his own eyes one last time before succumbing to his wound and passing away.

Back to Natsu, when he grabbed Yamato he felt his power doubling almost instantly. Blue flames mixed with his red ones, forming a dark purple tone around him. Finally, one eye turned red and the other turned dragon like.

Deimos himself stopped his attack to witness the transformation before him. Once he was done, Natsu felt Vergil's presence as both prepared to finish the fight.

"Let's finish this." Now in dragon force, Natsu charged at Deimos.

"**Even when you have reached dragon force, don't think you will.**.." Natsu shut Deimos up by stabbing the armored man in the gut.

Vergil overlapped Natsu's voice, and vice verse, and with a confident tone he asked: "you were saying?"

* * *

><p>Since the start of their fight, Lisanna was mostly blocking each of Belphegor's attacks and only occasionally attackign back. Waiting for an opening to attack, Lisanna got her wish when Belphegor swung horizontally and missed her smaller form.<p>

"Karyu No Tekken!" Using her fiancée's trademark attack, she hit the demon with all her strength and was pleased to see it stagger, but that quickly ended when it blindly swung at her. Hitting her, Lisanna landed in a heap, breaking one of her dragon wings in the process.

Before she knew it, Lisanna was forced to roll away when Belphegor tried to stomp her, ignoring the pain it caused to her broken wing. Finding herself in a dead corner, Lisanna had no other choice than to stop its stomp with her arms.

As the foot came closer and closer to her form, Lisanna's worries increased; the thought of not seeing her friends and family again, but most importantly, Natsu, awoke something inside Lisanna.

"No, I won't die here! I WON'T!"

A column of red flames engulfed Belphegor, burning so hot even for the demon to withstand, and removed him from Lisanna. Not wasting the opportunity, Lisanna attacked Belphegor with a flurry of punches and kicks, ending with a leg drop that knocked Belphegor out.

Panting, Lisanna admired her work for a moment before remembering that Natsu needed her help. "Natsu!"

The moment Lisanna turned; Belphegor raised a clawed arm and brought it down on her, if not for a white light finishing the demon before it could harm her.

"You missed a spot." Angel said as she landed next to her. Like Lisanna, the celestial mage seemed winded out, but the takeover mage could see some tears in her eyes.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong." Wiping the tear from her eyes, Angel healed Lisanna's broken wing "that's why we're going to fix it."

Nodding, Lisanna joined Angel and headed out to help Natsu and Vergil. Once they were out of sight, Astria walked out of the shadows and admired their work; to defeat two of her demon spirits was an achievement, a shame they were not meant for the task at hand.

* * *

><p>With Natsu and Vergil together again, it was a whole new game. The added power of Vergil plus his sword mastery, combined with Natsu's unwavering resolve and lightning fire mode allowed them to reach dragon force and threat Deimos like he was a child.<p>

"**It will not end like this**!" Deimos, now with deep cuts and cracks to his armor, was not expecting this turn of events "**YOU will not stop ME**!"

"Wanna bet?" a confident Natsu/Vergil replied, infuriating Deimos. Charging at him, the armored man struck at the slayer, who evaded the attack by teleporting and reappeared behind him. Act followed by a double beat down using Rebellion and Yamato to break through Deimos's armor and earning a cry of pain from said man.

"Natsu!" two voices called in unison as they barged into the chambers. Lisanna (carrying Happy) and Angel saw that Natsu had everything under control. When they didn't see Luzbel, they feared the worst.

"Where's Vergil? Did he…?"

"I'm fine" Vergil's voice overlapped Natsu's, showing the girls that he was once again sharing Natsu's body.

"**All I have achieved will not go to waste**" Joining his hands together; Deimos unleashed a dark aura that enveloped the entire room, catching Natsu and his girls in it. "**You will die here**!"

Natsu felt through the bond how Lisanna and Angel were getting weaker and weaker, while he felt the same effects to a certain degree. Struggling to move, Natsu/Vergil swung his swords to dispel the dark aura, and following Vergil's thought he tossed Rebellion and Yamato to Lisanna and Angel.

Seeing the blades coming their way, Lisanna grabbed Rebellion while Angel catched Yamato, instantly feeling their strength returning. Both girls felt 'right' to be holding the swords and tested them out in a display of mastery before jumping to flank Deimos left and right. Angel expertly slashed at Deimos, shattering his armor, followed by Lisanna, who swung the larger broadsword to crack the already fragile armor.

Once done, both girls returned to Natsu's side and handed him the swords for him to finish it. Now a broken shadow of his former self, Deimos tried to dissuade them.

"**D-Don't do it**!"

Natsu/Vergil ignored his plea and unleashed a maximum bet, combining both swords to blow through Deimos with powerful flames, followed by his most powerful attack.

"_Raienryū no Hōkō (Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)"_

Natsu's dragon roar engulfed Deimos, leaving a trail of destruction that decimated a good part of the castle. Once the dust settled, Deimos was still standing, although only for a second before finally succumbing to the severe punishment he received at their hands.

"Is…Is it over?" Angel asked "We won...WE WON!"

Natsu grinned as both girls jumped in joy before latching onto him in a hug that almost suffocated the slayer by the girls 'assets'. Vergil slightly blushed from inside Natsu before saying:

"It's not over yet" Gently prying the girls from him, Vergil/Natsu pointed Yamato at Deimos prone form "He must die."

"Wait! We can kill him" Nats argued back "He's a bastard and all, but we don't go killing people! That's not what Fairy Tail stands for!"

"We have been through this already; besides, if we let him live, he will come back to get revenge one day." Vergil countered.

"Guess you're right" Natsu replied "Then let him come! We can beat his ass anyway!"

Vergil grabbed his chin in thought: "You are…actually right, for once."

Lisanna and Angel decided to stand back and see Natsu argue with himself. They knew Vergil was in there as well, but it was quite curious to see them argue like it was only one person talking to himself.

While this was going on, Astria appeared and approached Deimos. Seeing her, the fairy tail mages quickly made their way to stop her when the unexpected happened:

"Everything is at it's supposed to be" Caressing the prone Deimos, Astria drove her hand inside Deimos and extracted a dark colored lacryma, much to their shock, Deimos included.

"**W-why**!?" Deimos asked before a look of somewhat understanding crossed his features. Without the lacryma, his body turned to dust and dispelled into the seven winds.

After the initial shock passed, Lisanna said "I don't get it: did you have a change of heart?"

"No, merely the opposite" Astria crushed the lacryma with her hand "everything is as it should be."

Weary of her, Natsu reached for Yamato when he noticed something: He could no longer feel Lisanna and Angel through the bond or Vergil's presence inside his head. Panicking, Natsu turned around to find his girls were still there, albeit they seemed like frozen in time.

"What did you do to them?"

"Relax, I only stopped time for a moment so we could chat in private" Astria replied, ignorant of the anger building inside Natsu "We have things to discuss."

"I don't have nothing to speak with you. Release them right now!"

"All in due time" Nats reached for Rebellion when she stopped him "if you kill me then I won't be able to restore the timeline back to its original state. Think about that."

Natsu wanted nothing more than to force her to return them to normal, but thought this through. He had no idea where to begin to return everything back to normal, not to mention Ultear needed her magic core back. In the end he strapped Rebellion and Yamato on his back and forced himself to listen to what she had to say. "Fine, but you must also heal Ultear too."

"Acceptable" Reaching an agreement, Astria began: You might not know this, but my intentions were never to rule over Fiore. My purpose was always to kill a certain man, however, even when we went back in time to face him when he was weaker, he was still more powerful than me and my creation combined."

"Creation?"

"Yes, Deimos was my creation, a mere puppet thanks to my _Ura Mahō: Tenbatsu_ _Nemeshisu (Living magic spell Nemesis)." _Astria answered with a disappointed look "I thought I could kill him… I was wrong"

Natsu was not the brightest mage, but even he wondered something: "Wait, so you stole Ultear's magic to return to the past and fight whoever you wanted to kill, then why to all this?"

"'**This'** was the last order father gave me after I tried to kill him" Astria slowly started to vanish "All of this was a test so you could become stronger. You were supposed to come here and face me instead of going to Edolas, you were supposed to discard your feelings to become stronger, but in the end I guess even father was wrong; it is your bonds with your friends and loved ones what makes you stronger."

Natsu tensed when Astria reached him and caressed his face "Father has a message for you…You must become stronger, so you can achieve what I have failed to do."

Before vanishing into nothing, Astria whispered into his ear.

"Only you can kill him…brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Notes**:

Hey there loyal readers, it's been a while (two months to be more exact.)

First of all, sorry for the late update, I was working on this chapter in mid February when Metal Gear Rising got in the way, not to mention that fight scenes are a bitch for me to write, nonetheless we are finally done with this arc.

This chapter, like the last one, seems rushed out, but I did this so I could move on with the more interesting parts of the story. Next chapter has everything returning to normal and more Natsu x Lisanna scenes to finally start the grand games arc. With that said, I regret to inform some of you that there are plans to expand Natsu's harem even more, so far I have planned for Flare to join them and one more girl (who it is, is a surprise.)

Of course, if you have suggestions for more girls, I am open for them.

Who is Astria referring to, and what link does she have with Natsu? One day it will be revealed.

As always feel free to leave a review (praises and flames are welcome)

Until then.

_**Demonwithasoul**_

* * *

><p>Mystogan slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a place full of light. Resting on someone's lap, the Fairy Tail mage looked up to see a read head smiling at him. Not believing his eyes, Mystogan slowly reached out to see if she was real and not an illusion.<p>

"Erza, is that really you?" Seeing her nod, Mystogan broke down "Please forgive me, I wasn't able to save you…"

"Shhh, it's ok Jellal, Everything's ok now" Erza shushed him "Everything is as it's supposed to be now."

Reaching down, Erza met Jellal's lips for one last kiss before the timeline was restored.


	37. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

This fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>The first rays of light announced the dawn of a new day, slowly waking the habitants of a small house in the middle of the forest.<p>

Stirring up, Ur fought the last vestiges of sleep and willed herself to rise so she could be at her daughter's side. Splashing some water into her face, Ur got ready to start the day and went directly to her daughter's room. Not wanting to disturb her sleep just yet, Ur tiptoed her way inside, only to find an empty bed.

"_Ultear_? Ultear!" Ur called out while she frantically searched all over the room for her missing daughter. In her state, there was no chance that she might have gone by herself. This left only one option:

"_Someone took her_!"

Fearing the worst, Ur left the house to go in search of her daughter when she noticed someone already outside; without her cloak and with her back to her, Ultear watched the sunrise, oblivious of the person behind her.

"Ultear?"

As Ultear turned around, Ur could see that her only daughter was looking so much better and, if her eyes were not deceiving her, she had recovered her eyesight.

With a smile on her face, Ultear greeted her: "Mom, I'm glad to see you again."

Tearing up, Ur embraced her daughter in a heartwarming hug while the latter returned the affection also with tears streaming down her face. The dark times above them were finally over, and now mother and daughter could finally be properly reunited.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Ur smiled with tears running down her cheeks, act mimicked by Ultear.

"D-Don't cry mom..._sob_... I'm alright. Everything's ok now."

"I'm not crying…_sob_…you are." Ur said with a smile from side to side.

From her house, Porlyusica watched the touching reunion and couldn't help but feel glad for them, well, also because she could finally kick them out of her house, but mostly glad for them. Even when word hadn't reached Fairy Tail yet, Porlyusica knew who was to thank for that.

"_Makarov, those brats of yours did it again_."

Deciding to give them some privacy, the hermit retreated back to her home while mother and daughter continued their embrace.

Without breaking the embrace, Ur said to her daughter.

"Ultear."

"Yes mom?"

"Do you have to dress so provocatively?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Wedding Bells<strong>

Far from Magnolia, Team Natsu was also rising to the new day. While some had a pleasant sleep, others couldn't stop thinking about those dreams they had during the night.

Ever since waking up, Erza felt…different; physically, she was fine, but deep down she couldn't help but feel like something changed during the night. Not to mention that dream she had with Mystogan where she and the Edolas mage slowly got closer and closer…

Turning several shades of red, Erza shook her head to clear her mind and decided to wake the others. Once they were done with their mission, she would make sure to write down her dream for future analysis.

On another tent, Gray was having a similar feeling. The ice mage dreamed he had a rematch against Juvia, just like when they first met during the war with Phantom lord, but what really occupied his thoughts was the feeling of knowing that Ultear was back to normal.

"Gray, get up." Erza's voice reached his ears, prompting the ice mage to exit his tent. Fortunately, he made sure he was wearing his boxers before going outside, a thing Erza was glad since Wendy was already up. "Can you go wake Natsu?"

Erza pointed to Natsu's tent while she grabbed some rations for a light breakfast. Wanting to get over with it, Gray went straight to Natsu's tent and kicked it "Oi! Flame head, get up!"

"I think Lisanna and Angel are there as well" Wendy piped in, cautioning Gray to be more careful or else face the wrath of those two girls.

Grumbling, Gray poked his head inside the tent, and as expected, Natsu was sleeping peacefully with both girls tangled in his arms.

"Flame breath, wake up!" Seeing no response from the slayer, Gray tossed him a ball of snow to his face to get the job done, but to his surprise, Natsu didn't even flinch.

Not achieving his goal, Gray shook Natsu, but the pink head was still in dreamland "_Seriously, how can he sleep this much?_" Deciding to wake Lisanna first then, Gray started to get worried when the girl seemed unresponsive to his calls as well. "What the…? Hey! Get Up!"

"What's wrong?" By now, Erza and Lucy went to see what was all the commotion in Natsu's tent, only to find the ice mage viciously shaking Natsu "Gray, what's wrong?"

"I don't know" Gray shook Angel with no results "They are not getting up, something's wrong with them."

Erza checked on Natsu and noticed that the dragon slayer's symptoms looked eerily familiar. While she shook him, the scarlet haired mage tried to remember where she had seen this before when it hit her; they were the same symptoms Natsu showed after eating Etherion. It was probably the same with Lisanna and Angel due to the bond they shared.

Calling Wendy to heal them, the young wind dragon slayer was unsuccessful despite her best attempts, forcing Erza to order a retreat back to Magnolia. Something had definitely happen overnight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oww, my head<em>" slowly returning to the real world, Natsu found himself in one of the infirmary beds at the guild. Reaching through the bond, the slayer was pleased to sense Lisanna and Angel nearby, which he confirmed by turning right and seeing both girls sound asleep in separate beds.

Relieved, Natsu dropped his head back to the pillow and started reminiscing what Astria told him before vanishing.

"You gave us quite a scare."

Natsu looked to his right to find Makarov sitting next to his bed, smoking his pipe with one hand.

"Old man, what happened? Wait! Were's Ultear? Is she…"

"She's fine" The diminutive wizard replied, alleviating Natsu "Porlyusica calls it nothing short of a miracle. Don't know why, but something tells me you three are to thank for her recovery."

"Got that right!" Natsu grins in response, earning a small smile from Makarov.

"While you were out, Porlyusica checked you. She told us your magic core was dangerously low on magic, she also mentioned something about a foreign magic entering your system."

"That's Vergil's doing. He helped us in our fight."

"Vergil? Well, he didn't say anything about it." Makarov scratched his chin.

"WHAT!? Vergil already woke up?" Natsu exclaimed "Then why didn't he say anything about the fight!?"

"Woke up? Fight?" Makarov was lost "He hasn't said anything about that."

"_Damn Vergil_" Natsu thought before asking "How long was I out?"

"One day" Makarov's answer surprised Natsu. As they spoke, the occupants of the next bed were starting to stir up.

"_Only one day_?" From past experience, Natsu knew he usually lasts 3 days unconscious after eating a foreign magic like etherion. The fact that he only lasted one day unconscious put Natsu to think. "_Am I getting stronger_?"

"NATSU!" Twin blurs of platinum white tackled Natsu, unknowingly (or purposively) smothering him with their assets. It was safe to say that both girls were relieved to see he was alright after their blackout when they defeated Deimos.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Makarov interrupted their show of affection: "Now that the three of you are up, why don't you tell us everything."

"Before that" Natsu's stomach growled in protest "can we eat first?"

Lisanna laughed lightly at her fiancée's antics when her stomach repeated the same sound, followed by Angel's.

"Guess we're all a bit hungry" Lisanna said with a small blush of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After getting a bite to eat, the trio told Makarov, Gildarts and Jellal everything concerning Deimos and their contribution to his defeat. If they were dealing with someone else, Makarov would have ordered a full psychiatric evaluation, but they knew that their story was real.<p>

"Just as we feared; Deimos changed the timeline" Jellal said after hearing their story. "Fortunately for us, you three stopped him."

"We'll, we are to thank you, for saving the world and all that" Gildarts added before ruffling their heads "Good job you three!"

"But why would Astria suddenly decide to restore everything just like that?" Makarov asked no one in particular "It doesn't make sense"

Natsu remained quiet as he remembered Astria's words:

"_You must become stronger, so you can achieve what I have failed to do_."

"Who knows?" Natsu flashed him his trademark grin, but deep down he also wondered it himself. Lisanna and Angel felt Natsu was holding something back, but they decided to ask him about it later.

"Putting all that aside, Crime Sorciere are forever in your debt for helping Ultear. Thank you." Jellal extended his hand to Natsu, but was disappointed when the slayer seemed on guard. The memories of the deranged Siegrain still fresh in his head.

After a moment, Natsu finally grasped the offered hand. "No problem! Even when she's not part of Fairy Tail, Ultear's a Nakama. Besides; wouldn't want droopy eyes to be moping around."

"What do you mean by that?" Gildarts got suspicious.

"I guess we will now start checking that thing with the grand games, right Jellal?" Angel swiftly changed the subject.

Getting the message, Jellal added: "That's right! Now that everything's back to normal, I think we can now focus on that other situation at the magic games."

"Nice save" Lisanna whispered to Angel seeing that Gildarts forgot about his question. "But first, we have a more important matter to attend to" Lisanna informed them as she looked at her fiancée.

"We have a wedding in our hands."

* * *

><p>While the preparations for the wedding were going on, Gray faced his own dilemma:<p>

The first thing the ice mage did when he returned (asides making sure Natsu, Lisanna and Angel were not in danger) was to go see Ultear, and while he was immensely relieved to see that she had recovered completely, Gray was still cautious on how to approach her. It's not that he was starting to have second thoughts about their relationship, what worried him was how to handle their relationship while, at the same time, being in his 'other' relationship with the guild master's daughter and longtime friend; Cana Alberona.

For one side, he and Cana went a long way back; they've been friends since first joining the guild, and over time that friendship evolved into something more. Sure, Gray was oblivious of her interest in him at first, but after some time he started seeing her in the same light. It was a rocky road at first, he admitted, but soon enough they were on the same page.

On the other hand, with Ultear it was different, in a good way; At first, she and Gray fought as enemies, but after learning of her past and sealing her darkness, Gray saw Ultear in a different light. After returning from Tenrou Island, the two of them encountered each other once more but this time not as enemies, but as a woman who only wished to be loved. Maybe their relationship progressed too fast, but both of them knew it was a serious one.

Thinking about all that made Gray want to put a smile on his face, but he quickly discarded the idea since right now he was face to face with the two girls that occupy his thoughts. And by the looks they were giving him, Gray knew one thing:

"_This is how I die_"

"Gray, we need to talk" Cana said seriously while Ultear nodded.

Sighing, Gray started: "Ok, listen, before you say anything, let me just say…"

"Zip it!" Cana interrupted him "We know what you're going to say"

"No you don't! What I want to say is…"

"Gray, really, we know" This time Ultear was the one who interrupted him mid speech.

"Can I please say what I'm going to say?"

"NO!" Ultear and Cana said at the same time.

Giving up, Gray allowed them to speak first.

"Gray, we know you want to break up with us" Ultear spoke first and before he could say something, she raised her hand to stop him "Please, let me say what I have to say first."

"_Will you let me speak already_" Gray sighed but agreed.

"I kinda eavesdrop on you when you said that and so, after knowing what you were going to do, I went to Ultear and told her about your decision." Cana said.

"And after talking for a long time, we came to an agreement… of sorts" Ultear added.

"_No way_!" By how this conversation was going, it seemed like his relationship with these two beautiful women was going to turn into something like just like Natsu's. Gulping, Gray asked "A-And you both agreed on…?"

"We mutually agreed on letting you choose which one of us you're going to stay with."

"Wait, what?" The smile that threatened to sketch itself into Gray's face vanished "Could you repeat that?"

"Wipe those dirty thoughts from your head, honey." Cana flashed him a fake smile. "There's no way I'm sharing you with anyone, so don't even think of some sort of harem like Natsu's. Got that?"

"Gray, I'm not letting go of you that easy." Ultear said to him.

"WE are not letting you go" Cana corrected Ultear "You're worth the fight Gray…so it's up to you to decide which one of us you're going to end up with."

"I…I see" was Gray's only response.

Cana then approached Gray and passionately kissed him, as if making a point to Ultear. As the kiss dragged on, the Crime Sorciere mage wanted nothing more than to freeze Cana in a giant block of ice, but remembered the agreement of no violence between them while they compete for Gray's affection. Sucking up, Ultear was forced to watch the painful display before her.

After a long moment (that felt like an eternity for Ultear) Cana separated from Gray "I know you'll make the right choice."

Ultear glared daggers at Cana, who smugly left the two alone for the time being. The card mage knew full well of the hardships Ultear recently went through and decided to give her some alone time with her Gray, if only this once.

"Glad to see you enjoyed that." Ultear said drily

"Yeah…I mean! Sorry" Gray shook his head and gave Ultear his full attention "Ultear, listen, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Gray, I've already told you; I'm not going to let go of you." Reaching out to him, Ultear embraced him "No matter what, I'll stay by your side. Even if that means accepting…" Ultear struggled to form the words "…other women in your life."

"I'm not worth it." Gray replied "You should look for someone who is worthy of your…"

Ultear materialized her sword and poked his ribs "Finish that sentence, and it will be your last" Gulping, Gray furiously nodded, satisfying Ultear with his answer.

"Gray, I Love You, get that through that thick head of yours"

"Y-you…you love me?" Gray asked before giving her his answer "I think, no; I love you too, Ultear."

To reaffirm their statement, Ultear kissed him with such passion that put Cana's kiss to shame. When the need of air was too much, the lovers separated while Ultear snuggled into his embrace "I finally found what I was looking for, and no one will ever take that away from me."

* * *

><p>"Are you ok with this?"<p>

"Why not? They are old enough to make their own decisions" Ur answered Gildarts as they watched the interaction of their progeny with the ice mage.

"Guess you're right" Gildarts replied "I'm not one to talk after all the wrong choices I've made that affected Cana." The master of Fairy Tail reminisced about the time he lost Cornelia, Cana's mother, because he was so fixated in doing missions instead of staying at her side.

"We have all made mistakes" Ur added, remembering how she blindly believed in Brain's promises to cure Ultear and, in doing so, lost her only daughter to darkness. But after seeing her so happy with Gray, made Ur feel better "Then again, I have to thank my dumb student for sealing my daughter's darkness."

"Perhaps he was there for Cana when I wasn't" Gildarts added as an afterthought. Reaching a decision he said: "Fine! I'll leave it to Cana to make her own choice of who she wants to be with."

"Same here" Ur couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter and student together.

"Who says he'll pick her?" Gildarts asked "If he's going to pick one, it's going to be Cana."

"As if!" Ur faced Gildarts "Gray might be dumb, but I know he's going to make the right choice, and that is staying with Ultear."

"Wanna bet?" Gildarts challenged.

"You're on!"

Gray and Ultear sweat dropped after hearing the two of them arguing.

"Don't they know we can hear them?" Gray asked.

"Who cares, let's just get out of here." Ultear said after the embarrassment of hearing her mother betting on something like this.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, all of Fairy Tail helped prepare everything for the wedding of one Natsu Dragneel and one Lisanna Strauss. It wasn't often when a ceremony such as this happened in the guild, so everyone gave it their best to make sure everything was perfect.<p>

Crime Sorciere decided to stick around and help in what they could, mostly so they could prepare team Natsu for when the grand games came, but also so they could catch up with a long lost mother (in Ultear's case) or to rekindle with a friend from their childhood days (In Jellal's case). Meredy was just glad her adoptive mother was happy and on the plus side she could spend time with her friend, Juvia.

As for the bride to be; Lisanna started noticing how Natsu seemed distant sometimes.

He acted like usual, getting into fights with Gray, challenging Gildarts or Vergil, but even when he seemed cheerful as always, the petite girl couldn't shake the feeling that her dragon slayer was hiding something. One minute he was with her, and the next he seemed like a million years away.

"Anything?" Angel sat next to Lisanna at the bar. Like her, the celestial mage also noticed the distant look in Natsu's eyes from time to time.

Lisanna shook her head "Every time I ask about it, Natsu changes the subject. Angel, I'm worried about him."

"You're not the only one" Angel added "He won't tell me anything and Vergil doesn't seem to know much about it either. That or he simply doesn't care."

"But he was inside Natsu!" Lisanna's outburst shocked Macao, Vijeteer and Warren, who were nearby "Ok! I know how that sounded, but that's not what I meant!"

While the three mages left, Angel continued "Vergil said that he left Natsu's mind when Astria dispelled Deimos, and after that he just woke up back in his real body."

"Something happened between Natsu and that woman, but why won't he tell us." Lisanna sighed; the wedding was only 3 days from now and with each day that passed by, Natsu seemed farther and farther from her.

Angel gave her a sympathetic look "Well, I'll leave it all in your hands for now."

"Wait, What?" Lisanna was dumbstruck "Where are you going?"

"I have a job to take care of. " Angel said and then grabbed the backpack that she brought with her. "Relax; I'll be back on time for the wedding."

This didn't seem to ease Lisanna, but she relented. "Fine, but you better come back soon."

"Don't worry, I will."

Meanwhile, with the groom:

"Oi Mira! We're gonna take this job!" An excited Natsu waved a sheet before her future sister in law.

"Aye!"

With an ever present smile on her face, Mira grabbed the offered sheet "Alright Natsu, just let me register it and you're good to go!"

"Hey, can I tag along?" Lucy asked after overhearing them.

"Sorry Luce, it's only for two mages." Natsu said pointing to himself and Happy.

The celestial mage was taken back a bit "Oh, alright, maybe next one then."

"Sure!" Natsu replied with a grin. The Exceed seemed like he wanted to say something, but remained quiet about it. "Well, see ya later!"

"Yeah, later." Lucy watched the two of them leave with a thoughtful look. Ever since joining Fairy Tail, Natsu had always gone on jobs with her, the team or with Lisanna and Angel, which struck her as odd.

As if reading her mind, Mira said to her: "They've been going on jobs by themselves for the last few days."

"Why do you think is that?"

"I don't know" Mira confessed "Erza berated him yesterday, telling him he should focus on his wedding, but Natsu just brushed her off."

"Natsu did that?!" A shocked Lucy asked.

"Not even Elfman could persuade him of otherwise, but I don't worry." An optimistic Mira replied "Natsu told me that the wedding was still on, and he has never backed down on his word."

"I see." Putting that thought aside, Lucy then remembered the motive that made her ask him about the job "_Look's like I'll have to cut back to pay rent this month, sigh_…"

With Erza completely focused on the wedding as the self appointed planner, and Gray vanishing on and off to who knows where, Lucy's options for a partner were limited. Lucy thought about Wendy, before recalling that the wind dragon slayer left early that morning for an errand.

For a second time that day, Mirajane seemed to read Lucy's thoughts. "You know Lucy, if you need a partner I have the perfect person for the job!"

"Really?"

Nodding, Mira pointed to Gajeel, who was drinking alongside Pantherlily. "Gajeel wanted to go on a job with Levy, but she was busy with the invitations. Why don't you go together on a job?"

Overhearing her, Gajeel looked to see who Mira recommended, but cringed when he saw the blond stellar mage, act copied by Lucy.

"Screw that! And I never said anything about the bookworm!" The iron dragon slayer said before returning to his drink.

"I really don't need to pay rent anyway." Lucy replied before speeding out.

Suffice to say that last night's dream was still ever present in their head.

* * *

><p>"Let's go Happy!"<p>

"Natsu, why did you lie to Lucy?" Happy asked once they were outside "The job didn't say how many could come along."

"Well, it's like this" Natsu elaborated "I didn't want to share the reward with anyone, not even Luce, but just this time."

Not seeming to understand, Happy tilted his head "I don't get it."

"It's simple: we're going by ourselves so the reward is not split up and that way I can save enough money to take Lisanna on our honeymoon."

"I see!" Happy exclaimed "That's why we didn't invite Lisanna or Angel on the last jobs."

"Exactly!" Natsu grinned "Anyway, we better get going partner."

"Aye sir!"

It wasn't a complete lie,Natsu told himself. The slayer was indeed saving as much money he could to pay for their honeymoon, but for the most part, the dragon slayer's head was still in turmoil over Astria's revelation.

* * *

><p>"It was all a dream"<p>

Inside his cell, Cobra mused over and over about the events that transpired a few nights ago. The former Oracion seis mage was so sure it was all real; him and Angel rebelling against Brain, going to Edolas with that obnoxious Fairy Tail mage, perhaps the most shocking was learning that Cuberos was actually a girl called Kinana, and finally fighting Deimos, which led to his sacrifice to save Angel.

The poison dragon slayer actually didn't mind sacrificing himself for the sake of his former partner, after all, Angel promised she would free him once everything returned to normal. But that was two days ago, convincing Cobra that it was all a dream.

"A dream…" Standing up, Cobra punched the crystal walls that imprisoned him but with no effect. The frustration of thinking he was going to be free, only to realize it was all inside his head, was too much to handle.

"Hey! Stop that!" Cobra ignored the guard and kept punching the crystal shaped cell with no success "I said STOP!"

A powerful electric discharge pushed Cobra back, earning a twisted grin from the guard "That will teach you!"

Just as Cobra was getting up, he was electrified again and again by the same guard while the others laughed. He was going to be tortured again when the general alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Another guard asked while the lights slowly went out around them. In an instant, a white blur knocked the guards out and punched a hole in Cobra's cell.

"Wha…?" Cobra only got a glimpse of the blur, but didn't waste time thinking about it and instead focused on making his escape.

It was chaos all around him; the blur not only freed him, but also released several other mages and the guards were having a hard time getting them under control. Taking advantage of the distraction, Cobra managed to escape from the prison just when the royal army was on its way.

Making haste, Cobra reached the nearest forest and quickly made himself scarce in case they were still after him. After running for a few hours, the poison dragon slayer took a rest, when his situation finally dawned upon him.

"I'm free…" Cobra could not believe it, after seven years locked in that cell he was finally free "I'm free!"

Feeling something stuck in his vest, Cobra found a single white feather and instantly knew who he had to thank for his freedom. Looking at the night sky, Cobra silently thanked her and continued with his trip.

"Good luck Cobra" From afar, Angel whispered as she watched him go into the night. Satisfied with her work, the celestial mage spread her wings and took of towards Magnolia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magic Council<strong>_

An annoyed Ur and Gildartz walked into the Magic council's new base of operations alongside Makarov.

"It's just like the council to force us to come here when my dau…" One look form Makarov and Ur closed her mouth.

Ur knew of Ultear's 'past' and wisely decided not to mention anything that might give away the fact that she was in contact with her. However, she was still bothered by the fact that she was forced to come here instead of catching up with her daughter.

"Couldn't they bother me any other day?"

"I hear you" Gildartz added his two cents "Why did I have to come here? They summoned Ur-chan here, not me. These council meetings are boring as hell."

Ur ignored the suffix added to her name as Makarov spoke: "As the new master of Fairy Tail, you must make an official appearance before the council so we can inform them of the change, although I agree with you about the boring part."

Knowing Makarov was right, Gildartz resigned to his fate. "Great"

* * *

><p>"Ur Milkovich, it is a very rare occasion when a mage declared dead suddenly comes back to life" Guran Doma, leader of the magical council said to the person before him. Ur herself remained impassive as she waited for him to continue. "As you might already learn from Makarov Dreyar, you were granted the honorary title of wizard saint after your victory over the demon Deliora."<p>

"That would hardly be considered a victory" Ur said with a distant look in her eyes; Iced Shell was a forbidden magic for a reason, one final sacrifice if everything else fails. While Ur never regretted using it to save her beloved students, knowing she had lost a great deal of time to be with Ultear still bothered her.

Doma nodded understandingly "In any case, we must inform you that now that you are confirmed alive, we have decided to remove that title from you…"

"Now wait a second!" Makarov spoke up "You can't remove her title just like that! Ur's actions to ensure the demise of Deliora are nothing you can dismiss like that."

Gildarts agreed with him "That's right! Her sacrifice made it possible for future generations to live in peace."

Ur was caught off guard and couldn't help but be touched by their support. "Makarov-san, Gildarts…thank you."

"I wasn't done yet." Guran Doma interrupted, getting their attention. "As I was saying; we decided to remove the honorary title and make you a full wizard saint. Judging by your current level of magic, you will be ranked as the seventh wizard saint"

For a moment, Ur remained silent before saying: "Oh, well thanks."

Doma and several other council members looked a bit mad at her simple answer, but refrained to comment on the matter.

"If that's all, then can I go now?"

"Not yet. There are still several matters we must discuss. One of them is about your daughter, Ultear Milkovich"

Ur showed no reaction, but inside she was cautious on what to say. "Go on."

"You might not know of this, but during your absence Ultear became a member of Grimoire Heart, a notorious guild of dark mages who wrecked havoc all over Fiore, including the infiltration and subsequent destruction of the former magic council headquarters."

"Yes, I've learned of all that since my return" Ur replied "And even when I don't condone her past actions, I know my daughter is not evil, she was simply misguided by the wrong people."

"Misguided?" A member stood up "She fully knew what she was doing when she destroyed our building!"

"I know that, but if you could give her a chance to redeem herself…" Ur tried to plea for Ultear, but her words were ignored.

"Nonsense! She must pay for her crimes!" Another member spoke up "Once we apprehended her, she will pay for everything she has ever done! I, myself, will make sure she spends the rest of her life behind bars!"

The temperature of the room suddenly dropped several degrees due to Ur: "She might be guilty of everything you charge her with, but she is still my daughter. If you don't give her a chance to redeem herself, then my daughter will be the least of your worries."

The member who spoke was frozen in fear and remained in silence.

"Ur Milkovich! Control yourself!" Guran Doma exclaimed. "I understand how you feel, but remember where you are!"

Ur was still angry at the poor choice of words from them, however she listened to reason and dispelled the cold aura in the room.

Satisfied, Guran added: "We cannot promise you anything, but, if you happen to meet your daughter and, and only if she willingly turns herself to the authorities, perhaps we can lower her sentence. What do you say?"

The ice mage wanted to argue some more, but for the moment there was little she could do. "Fine." "_Not that I'll ever sell out my own daughter_."

"Then, we are agreed" Guran Doma said "Now; there is still one more detail to address"

"Another one!?" Gildarts blurted, earning a warring look from Doma.

"Gildarts Clive, refrain from speaking during an audience unless spoken to. As a guild master now, you must uphold your position with dignity!"

"Yeah, whatever." The master of Fairy Tail blew him off, further infuriating Doma.

"_And you ask why we don't make you a wizard saint_." Doma thought before clearing his throat "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted: There is still one last matter to attend to. Ur Milkovich…."

"_Jeez, this guy sure likes to say my name_" Ur thought while Doma continued speaking. "_I'm not into old geezers. On the other hand, if it's someone like Vergil_…"

"….and, as such, you are required to join a guild during your service as Wizard Saint."

"Say again?" Ur was brought out of her train of thoughts after hearing him. "But I thought Wizard Saint could make a choice between joining a guild or remain independent?"

"A lot has changed in the last years" Org said to her before another member interrupted.

"It is your choice to pick any guild of your liking, but we have taken the liberty of suggesting that you join the No.1 guild in Fiore; Sabertooth. You will find no better guild anywhere else. Especially near Magnolia."

Makarov and Gildarts didn't voice their discomfort at how their guild was brushed aside like nothing, but inside they were shaking in anger, a thing Ur noticed.

As for Ur: "While I appreciate the suggestion, I think I know what guild I'd like to join."

"Oh, is that so? Then which one will that be? Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale?"

Grinning, she said to them "Actually…"

* * *

><p>"Did you see their faces?" Gildarts was laughing after leaving the Council "I've never seen those old farts so mad before! Hahahaha!"<p>

Makarov was also grinning after seeing their reaction: "For a moment I thought the vein in Doma's face would burst heheheheh!"

Ur was embarrassed by the attention they were getting, although she herself was also grinning. "I'd figured it was the best choice: Join Fairy Tail and, at the same time, be the liaison between us and our 'allied' guilds."

By allied, she meant Crime Sorciere. Now that the threat of Deimos was over, Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere could turn their attention to the mysterious dark presence appearing at the grand magic games, and who better to communicate between guilds (and also spend time with her daughter) than Ur herself.

"Not to mention it felt good to shove it in their face." Ur added with a grin.

"This calls for a celebration!" Gildarts announced "Not only is Deimos gone and we have a wedding on our hands, but now Ur-chan has joined our merry guild! What do you say?""

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Ur added "Just drop the 'chan' thing and you're on!"

* * *

><p>"Forgive me, but I really don't understand your actions." A council member said to Guran Doma once the Fairy Tail mages had left. "Why are we allowing them this much freedom? Not to mention it is clearly obvious that Angel was the one responsible for last night's prison break."<p>

"We should have taken the chance to question them about this." Another member added.

Guran Doma remained in meditation before saying: "Let them be for the time being, besides, if we arrest Angel, we would only be removing our spy from inside their guild."

"But Angel has left it clear that she won't follow our orders! And there's the fact that she has fallen in love with Fairy Tail's dragon slayer, she will never betray them now!"

"We're not asking her to betray them, but for her to be our eyes in the inside of that bothersome guild" Doma replied "If we hang over her the threat of separating her from the dragon slayer, Angel will have no choice but to do as told."

This seemed to satisfy the other members, except Org, but the sage knew he would not gain anything by discussing with these old fools.

Amongst other things Doma wanted to know about Fairy tail, a name came on top; the origins of their mysterious new member, Vergil.

* * *

><p>Before anyone knew it, the big day was upon them. Everyone from the guild was preparing the final details, while the girls got ready.<p>

Dressed in her wedding gown, Lisanna watched herself in the mirror with a sad expression on her face.

"Lisanna, you look beautiful" Mirajane said while she helped her get ready "Natsu won't know what hit him."

"Thanks Mira nee" Lisanna gave her a sad smile.

"Is something wrong?" Mira, like most in the guild, had sensed the distancing between Lisanna and Natsu, but waited for her sister to confirm it.

Sighing, Lisanna sat in her bed and told her the whole story." Mira nee, it's like this…"

By the end of the story, Mira was left with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"And that's about it. Ever since then, Natsu seems distant and when I ask him what happened he always changes the subject" Lisanna finished with a sad expression. "I don't know what to do."

Lisanna then got a fearful expression "What if Natsu doesn't show up?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he'll come." Mira replied "He's Natsu! Since I've known him, he's never let anyone down."

Giving her a hug, Mira reassured her sister "Lisanna, Natsu loves you, everyone knows that. Sure, he might be a bit dense most of the time, but still, I know he wouldn't miss his own wedding for anything in the world."

"Then why won't he tell me what's bothering him?"

"Give him time; I know he'll eventually open up to you." Mira said with one of her optimistic smiles, managing to reassure Lisanna.

"You're right, thanks sis; I don't know what I would ever do without you"

"Anytime" Giving her a hug, Mira added "And if he doesn't show up, me and Elfman will hunt him down and beat the ever living crap out of him."

"I… don't think that's necessary" Lisanna sweatdropped. "Thanks anyway thought."

Mirajane's smile then faltered a bit "To think my baby sister is getting married…It seems like just yesterday we got you back to our life."

"You're not losing me" Lisanna grabbed hold of her sister's hand in comfort "I'll always stay with my loving family; you, Elf-niichan and all my friends here in Fairy Tail. And nothing will change that."

"Lisanna" Tears threatened to drop from the eldest Strauss sister. "you've grown so much."

"It's all thanks to you" Lisanna said before saying "Now, go get yourself ready so you can leave Vergil speechless."

"W-Where did that come from!?" Mira blushed "Me and Vergil are nothing like that."

"Mira nee, you're a terrible liar."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the forest, at a familiar pond, the dragon slayer remembers the last moments of his sister:<p>

"Only you can kill him…brother."

Natsu was left speechless after Astria's revelation. Putting two and two together, Natsu realized the implications of her words:

"Brother?! Does…Does that mean…? Are you… my sister?!"

The blond mage smiled at his conclusion but said nothing else. Meanwhile, dozens of questions crossed Natsu's head:

"If you're my sister, then is Igneel your dad? Do you know where he is? Why do you want to kill him?!"

"Do I look like a dragon to you!?" An incredulous Astria replied. Suddenly she started falling due to her time coming to an end when a pair of warm arms grabbed hold of her. "N-Natsu!?"

"Stay with me sis, I'll get Angel to heal you."

Giving him a smile, Astria caressed his face and was pleased to see that this time Natsu didn't flinch at her touch. "I nearly destroyed everything you hold dear to you, and yet, you care about my wellbeing? You are one of a kind, Natsu."

"That's what brothers are for" Natsu replied with a pained grin seeing she was vanishing "You can't leave just yet! After so many years, I finally got to meet my sister!"

"Just because I called you brother, doesn't mean we share the same blood, you and I. There are different meanings for me to call you that." Astria said as it became difficult to speak "However; it feels…nice, to hear you call me that. If only…if only I had met you sooner…we could have killed him… together."

While he listened to her, Natsu's hands started going through her as she started vanishing more and more.

"Astria!"

"Remember…it is up…to you…now….bro-ther…" Astria smiled one last time before she disappeared from this world, and the world around Natsu returned to its original state.

Today, Natsu sat alone reminiscing the last moments of her sister while he tossed pebbles at the pond. Astria herself made it clear they were not truly brother and sister, but at the same time they were. Also, who was this 'father' she wanted to kill so bad that she sacrificed her life to face (only to be defeated and killed by him), and who she entrusted him to kill?

In the back of his head, the dragon slayer had a feeling he knew who was this 'father' Astria referred to; a man he encountered seven years ago on Tenrou Island:

_"You've…grown. I've wanted to see you…Natsu"_

"_Zeref_" Was he his son? When they met, Zeref seemed like he knew him from way back, but that was not possible, was it? If he was truly his son, then what did that make him? All these questions made Natsu's head hurt just by thinking about it.

He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice Gray's arrival until he made his presence known.

"Flame head"

"Ice diva"

Sitting next to him, Gray stared at the pond "Natsu, If I am not mistaken, isn't your wedding today?"

"Yeah" Grabbing another pebble, Natsu tossed it, not caring where it landed.

Gray waited for a moment for Natsu to say more, but when it was clear the slayer wasn't going to speak he asked: "Any reason why you're not getting ready for it?"

"Any reason why you're not wearing a shirt?" Natsu snapped back.

"Because I'm not letting Lisanna down if I don't wear one" Gray replied. "Unlike you"

Natsu wanted to argue back, but knew Gray was right and opted to stay quiet. After a few moments, Gray couldn't take his silence anymore and grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest.

"Say something, dammit! Don't you know she's going to be heartbroken if you don't show up!?

No matter how hard the ice mage shook Natsu he failed to get a word out of the slayer. Frustrated by the lack of answer, Gray dropped Natsu on the ground "Fine, stay here then!"

"Why do you care?" It was so low Gray almost didn't hear the question. Sighing, Gray faced Natsu.

"Because Lisanna is my friend…and so are you."

Natsu was surprised to hear those words coming out of Gray's mouth; even when they were always fighting, Natsu knew he and Gray didn't hate each other, what they had was more like a friendly rivalry, but to hear the ice mage openly admitting he considered him a friend was unexpected.

Offering him a hand, Gray helped Natsu get up: "Master told me everything about Deimos" before Natsu could speak, Gray added: "Relax, he also told me not to say anything about it to anyone else."

"The old man's been worried for you ever since he noticed the distancing between you and Lisanna, he thought I might be able to shake you out of it." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Gray added "Natsu, I don't know what happened in that timeline, but I know one thing: The Natsu I know would never let anyone make him doubt like this."

Gray was right, Natsu reasoned. Even if Astria's words were true or not, he was letting down Lisanna, the woman he loves, his childhood friend, for something he himself wondered if it was true or not.

"You're right." Dusting himself up, Natsu grinned "Wedding here I come!"

"You know, I heard Erza once say that you were acting more mature" Gray smiled lightly "She was right after all."

"Hey!" For a second time that day, Natsu was shocked when Gray extended his hand to him.

"Never thanked you for saving Ultear, thank you Natsu." Gray said sincerely to the slayer.

Grinning, Natsu shook the offered hand "No, thank you for making me see reason."

As the two friends shook hands, Gray violently pulled Natsu within earshot "If you tell someone I admitted all that, I'll kick your ass, smoke breath!"

"Like I wanna be associated with an ice freak!" Natsu replied back, before both he and Gray smirked.

Patting his back, Gray said: "Come on; let's get you to your wedding or else I would be a terrible best man if I failed to bring you there."

"Wonder who named you best man" Natsu grinned.

"Some dumbass I know" Gray smirked.

And so, both friends went to get ready for the ceremony that was about to start. Astria's revelation was still present in Natsu's head, but he would face it when the time came.

For now the dragon slayer decided to focus on the present, or more accurate, on his future with Lisanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

For those waiting for the wedding, sorry to disappoint, but that will take place in the next chapter. I was originally going to include it here, but when I reached 20 + pages I decided to split this chapter in two parts.

Anyway, once the wedding is done, the story will go back to follow the manga to the start of the grand magic games.

Moving on, people have suggested that I include Kagura into the harem, if enough people ask me, I might consider it. For now, the confirmed ones are Lisanna, Angel and Yukino. Flare will join in a distant future and, the fifth girl I mentioned is Minerva. She is an interesting character, and would definitely be fun to write scenes between her and Natsu.

As you've noticed as of late, I no longer reply to reviews at the end of the chapters; but I do take into consideration your suggestions. And, as always, it is a pleasure to read your reviews. That's what motivates me to keep writing this story.

For now, I'll leave you this last scene:

* * *

><p>"So…you're ok with this?"<p>

"Of course, although at first it took me by surprise" Ur confessed to her beloved student and daughter. "By the way, sorry for that punch I gave you back then."

"Punch?" Ultear asked, but Gray just shook his head.

"You don't have to ask for forgiveness, I had it coming."

After hearing the decision Ultear and Cana reached regarding Gray, Ur was ok with it. She would support her daughter in any way she can (and secretly make sure Ultear was the winner, of course).

"To think the two of you would fall in love _sigh_" Ur embraced the two of them as she spoke "makes me wonder what could have been if things hadn't turned out the way they did."

"Kaa san, it's all in the past" Ultear said "What's important is that we are here now, together again."

Ur agreed with her daughter before a grin etched on her face "You know, this is kinda weird; seeing the two of you together like this."

"What do you mean?" Gray would soon regret asking after what she said next:

"For starters, I've always considered you and Lyon as my children, and now that you and Ul-chan are dating, that sorta makes it incest"

"OK, we didn't really need to hear that!" an embarrassed Ultear and Gray said at the same time.

* * *

><p>(Gildarts scene is coming next chapter)<p>

_**Demonwithasoul**_


	38. Now and Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. (sorry for the long wait)

Fair warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>We find ourselves in the outskirts of a town where not long ago a fight between a group of bandits and mages took place. Even when the mages were outnumbered two to 10, that didn't help the odds of the bandits, who where now either unconscious on the ground or (those that could still move) trying to crawl away.<p>

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" reaching the downed bandit, the light dragon slayer stomped him to the ground.

giving a a disapproving shake of his head Rogue said "Give it a rest Sting"

"Just a sec" Sting kicked the downed bandit away and turned to his partner "If we let just one of these fuckers go, the name of our guild would fall in disgrace."

"That's right! It is their duty to uphold the name of our guild as the two strongest dragons slayers in Sabertooth." Lector, a brown furred exceeed and partner of Sting, said while a green exceed wearing a pink frog suit agreed with him.

"Frosch thinks so too."

Rogue gave Frosch a brief smile before addressing the other dragon slayer: "Now that 'they" are back, what will you do Sting?"

"What else, meet them head on at the grand magic games" Sting said with excitement on his voice "Just thinking about facing Natsu-san makes me wanna go there and face him right now!"

"That would be ill advised" Rogue replied "After all, I think today it's his wedding day."

"W-we-we-wedding!?" Sting stuttered, surprised to learn that his idol was tying the knot before him. Regaining his composure, he asked: "Did he… did he invite us?"

Rogue gave him an incredulous look before heading back. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Now and Forever<strong>

* * *

><p>Magnolia Cathedral

As the dawn of a new day started, the members of Fairy tail and selected guests gathered at the cathedral to witness the union of one Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss in holy matrimony.

They had been waiting for over an hour.

"Where the hell is that brat!?" Like most of the attendees, Makarov was getting inpatient. "The wedding is about to start and he's nowhere to be found."

"Leave it to me master" Jet immediately volunteer, thinking it as his time to shine on the unfolding story "I'll sweep the entire city and find…"

"Sorry we're late" Natsu and Gray, both clad in elegant tuxedos, announced as they crossed the threshold of the cathedral to meet an irate Makarov.

"_My five minutes of fame ended before even starting_" Jet thought while curling up in a ball on the ground.

"Finally! You damn brat kept us all waiting. Good thing you arrived when you did."

"Yeah, sorry about that, hehe" The groom replied while scratching the back of his head. Makarov wanted nothing more than to stomp that pink head of his, but they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Just get to your spot so we can start the ceremony."

Meawhile, in the bride's quarters:

Lisanna calmly waited for her husband to-be to arrive without a care in the world when she felt Natsu's presence at the cathedral. "He's here. See Mira-nee, I told you not to worry."

"Who was worried" indeed Mira was not worried, but extremely pissed at Natsu's tardiness, however years of experience helped her conceal her anger behind a sweet smile of hers.

"You're a terrible liar" Angel casually said before adding: "anyway, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Grabbing Gildarts arm, Lisanna let herself be led down the petal covered aisle (courtesy of the flower girl, Wendy) and approached her beloved slayer while the music started playing. The veil partially obscured her face from the anxious dragon slayer, but somehow Natsu controlled himself and remained still just smiling in her direction. Once she arrived next to him, Gildarts delivered the bride as a father would for his daughter and sent a nod towards Natsu.<p>

Standing by her side, Natsu grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze which she returned before turning their attention towards the acting priest, Makarov.

"Dearly beloved brats of mine, we are gathered here today to unite these two souls in holy matrimony…"

All the way down the back, Vergil watched the ceremony taking place. The dark slayer refused to wear a tux and stand along the others, despite the constant nagging of Mira and Erza, but still; found himself here, attending the ceremony in his normal attire.

"…do you Lisanna Strauss, take Natsu Dragneel as your beloved husband, for better or worse, in sickness or in health, until death takes you apart?"

The soon to be Ms. Dragneel answered with a small blush while looking straight at Natsu's eyes. "I do"

"And you, Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lisanna Strauss as your beloved wife, for better or worse, in sickness or in health, until death takes you apart?"

"You know it!" Natsu cheerfully answered, not tearing his eyes away from his beautiful wife.

As Happy brought the rings to each of them, Makarov said:

"Then, by the power invested in me as Wizard Saint, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu raised her veil and could swear Lisanna looked even more beautiful than ever as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. A simple act, one that both had done hundreds of times before, but now it carried a more profound meaning; for it symbolized the union between them that could never be questioned, never be broken, and that it would last now and forever.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Makarov said: "It is with great pride that I give you Mr. and Ms. Dragneel"

While everyone continue clapping for the happy couple, Lisanna broke down crying. Natsu was worried at first, but thanks to their bond he quickly knew those were tears of joy.

"My dream…It's finally come true."

Natsu wiped her tears and gently kissed her "Our dream my love; Now and forever."

"I promise I wouldn't cry..." Mavis said to Vergil as she stood next to him. As the bride and groom were showered with rice, Vergil smirked; the revival of Sparda's legacy had began.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony everyone returned to Fairy Tail, where the wedding reception was going to be held at. Walking hand in hand, the newlyweds entered the guild and were greatly surprised by the decorations their friends made.<p>

"Natsu, look!" Lisanna excitedly pointed out the beautiful decorations. "Can you believe this?"

"I know, right!" Natsu agreed with her, but his excitement came from the vast amount of delicious dishes being served.

"Everyone worked hard to make this day perfect for both of you." Gildarts said while the other members nodded.

"It was a manly task, but well worth it!" Elfman piped in.

"I hope you like the banners" Levy referred to the floating phrase that congratulated the newlyweds "Freed helped me set those ones up."

"We helped too" Jet and Droy chorused together and were swiftly ignored by the newlyweds.

"You gotta try this wine" Cana yelled from the bar counter alongside several empty bottles "I personally picked this brand for you!"

"Oi Cana, save some for the bride and groom" Macao reprimanded Cana "And you Gajeel, Stop eating the silverware!"

The Iron dragon slayer promptly ignored him while he chewed a spoon, and Cana kept chugging down drink after drink.

Seeing all the hard work and dedication their friends did for them touched Lisanna "You guys…thank you so much."

"We wanted this day to be perfect, for both of you" Angel said before embracing the newlyweds, then she whispered to Lisanna: "I expect you do the same when my wedding is up."

"That's right, we all pitched in to get everything ready" Erza said and pointed with her thumb to someone on the back "Even tall, dark and brooding over there."

Looking back, Lisanna spotted Vergil who was leaning on the entrance and couldn't help but send him a smile "_Thanks Vergil_."

"Well, almost everyone" Wakaba pointed to Gray. "Stripper boy didn't even lift a finger to help us."

Unfazed by the accusation, Gray calmly walked into the middle of the guild and spoke: "Since flame head picked me as his best man, I figured I needed to give the happy couple a special gift."

"And where is this gift you mention?" Max wondered out loud.

Confidently, Gray made some hand seals "Ice make: Chandeliers!"

Chandeliers made of ice materialized on the guild's ceiling at Gray's command; the ice was crystal clear and reflected the light to make a spectacular light show.

"Wow, nice trick ice boy!" Natsu was the first to praise the best man, followed by Lisanna.

"It's really beautiful, thanks Gray."

"Anytime; it's the least I can do since you're stuck with flame head from now on." Gray replied in a light hearted manner as his way of congratulating the newlyweds.

Giving him her thanks once more, the bride and groom headed for their table when Gray felt a hand clasping his shoulder.

"Not bad Gray." Gildarts admired the intricate ice magic the young mage had performed "It's a nice gesture of your part."

"It was nothing"

"Just one thing:" The hand clasping the shoulder suddenly gripped a lot stronger, eliciting a small yelp of pain from the ice mage "That doesn't mean I'll forgive you if you don't choose my daughter over Ur's. You got that?"

"Yes Sir!" Adopting Happy's look, Gray saluted to Gildarts.

Gildarts released the tension from his shoulder and smiled pleasantly when he suddenly felt a dreadful cold behind him.

"Didn't we agree we'd let them sort this out by themselves?" Ur, dressed in a formal yet sexy one shoulder green dress, said to him.

"Y-Yes, we did, didn't we?" Trying to diffuse the situation, Gildarts quickly added "That's a nice dress you got there."

"Zip it!" Ur said, causing Gildarts to flinch much to the shock of most of Fairy Tail to see their Master bowing down to her. "When the time is right, I know Gray will make the right decision." Ur gave Gray a menacing look that promised pain if he didn't choose her daughter "Right, Gray?"

Gray was going to agree with her out of fear when he realized something "Wait a second: how do you two know about that?"

Now it was Ur's turn to look speechless "Ehhh, you see…you told us! That's it! Remember? He he."

"Yeah…" Gray didn't believe her one bit but decided to let the matter slide.

Suddenly, Gildarts looped an arm around Gray's shoulder "You're right Ur-chan. Let's leave these youngsters make their own decisions in life."

"Drop the chan suffix and it's a deal."

The moment Ur turned her back to them, Gildarts almost chocked Gray "Remember what we talked about."

Ur looked back just as Gildarts reverted back to being all friendly with Gray. Thinking it was all in her mind, Ur looked away again only for Gildarts to return his menacing stare towards the ice mage and back to smiling when she looked back again. This continued for a while until Gray had enough.

"OK I GET IT!"

* * *

><p>Only Fairy tail members and selected guests from friendly guilds like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were invited to the reception, however; since Fairy Tail had a knack of getting into trouble with "certain groups" that would love to ruin the celebration or "magic councils" who would give anything to get dirt about them, two certain mages took it to themselves to act as bouncers to keep unwanted guests out.<p>

"Name?"

The disguised Twilight ogre mage trembled at Laxus imposing form "Ry-ryvius, sir."

Laxus barely gave the guest list a glance "Not here."

"But- but, I was really invited! Hey!"

"You heard the man, get lost!" Gajeel lifted the guy like he weighted nothing and tossed him a good deal away, snickering all the time. "We're done here?"

"We're done" With the last 'trespasser' dealt with, both dragon slayers joined the festivities inside to pursue different interests; Gajeel to see if he could find Levy for reasons he didn't feel like sharing, while Laxus decided to hit the open bar thinking maybe a few drinks would lighten his night. Taking one glance towards the couple's table where Lisanna was lovingly feeding Natsu, Laxus couldn't help but wonder if that could have been him if he'd only changed his ways sooner.

"_Meh, it's a waste of time to think about it now_." As he was nursing his first drink, someone caught his attention; a girl he hadn't seen before chatting with Juvia, and by the looks of it, they seemed to get along really well. _"Now, who do we have here_?"

With a curvaceous figure, ample cleavage and long wavy hair, Laxus decided that this was the girl the doctor ordered for him to move on. Her hair color seemed like an irony the gods were playing at him, but Laxus couldn't care less about that. When Juvia left to pursue/stalk Gray, Laxus decided to make his move and go talk to the mysterious girl. Putting the drink aside, the lightning dragonslayer approached his target that was too engrossed seeing Juvia's antics to notice him until he spoke.

"Hey there."

The girl was startled at first, but quickly smiled at him. "Oh! You startled me."

"Ehm, sorry about that." Now Laxus felt embarrassed, thinking she thought of him as a stalker.

"It's alright; it's my fault for not paying attention." The girl replied with a smile, easing Laxus nervousness, if only a bit.

Struggling to find a topic of conversation, Laxus finally said: "So…I haven't seen you here before, are you new here at Fairy tail?"

"No, actually I belong to another guild. But I have to say, if I hadn't joined my current guild, I would have loved joining Fairy Tail. Your guild is quite fun to be around with."

"Yeah, I guess." Laxus really didn't join in the guild's wacky fun, so he wouldn't know for sure "if you like being around fun and chaotic people."

The girl giggled at his choice of words for his fellow mages, while Laxus couldn't help but smirk seeing her contagious giggles.

"I'm Laxus, by the way."

"I know." The girl dropped her cheerfulness and adopted a serious aura "You were the fourth target on my list before you were excomulgated and Erza took that number, but now that you're back that means you are fourth again, or would be if Vergil hadn't joined Fairy Tail, then again I'm no longer your enemy, which means all that explaining is pointless now." Seeing that Laxus was a bit freaked out by her words, the girl nervously laughed "Forget what I said just now, he he…"

"I-I see…" Laxus replied before adding "for future reference; when someone tells you his name, giving your own name in return works just as well."

Blushing a bit at her trip of words, the girl said: "Point noted. And by the way; my name is Meredy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus recognized her name from somewhere, but right now he was so engrossed in her green color eyes to care about it.

* * *

><p>A light tap on the microphone brought everyone's attention to the stage podium "Attention everyone; it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance."<p>

Grinning like a fool, Natsu stood up and led Lisanna to the dance floor, just as they headed there Gajeel bumped the person off the mike. "I'll take it from here!"

"Oh God no" Levy knew it was a bad sign when she saw the iron dragon slayer wearing that white outfit of his. Like Levy, everyone else was thinking the exact same thing and a collective groan was heard.

"This is something I wrote for the newlyweds, it goes something like this:" Placing the microphone near him, Gajeel played the guitar "Shubiduba, shalala. Shubiduba, Shalala!"

"That's the same crap you always sing!"

"Get the hell out of the stage Gajeel!"

Even when the crowd wasted no time to express their discomfort for him, Gajeel kept singing until a well placed lightning bolt shut him up.

"Geez, that guy was annoying." Meredy just giggled at Laxus commentary.

Once they removed the twitching carcass of Gajeel, Lucy went up stage and grabbed the mike "Natsu, Lisanna, everyone here at Fairy Tail wish you the best. Now, it's time I gave you my gift for you: Open the gate of the Harp; Lyra!"

In a flash of light, the celestial spirit of the Lyre appeared before them: "Lucy! Even if this day is not on our contract, I'm glad to be summoned today for this special occasion!"

"I'm glad you…" Before Lucy could finish, Lyra approached her while holding her cheeks.

"You should have told me it was a wedding; otherwise I could have worn a better dress for the ocasion."

"You're only here to sing." Lucy deadpanned and left her spirit so she could start playing one of her melodies.

A soft tune emanated from her harp as Lyra started singing for the main couple:

"_I was always looking for the evidence that I was here  
>When I realized it, it was in my right pocket<br>Today's sky is blue and is clearing up brightly  
>It was as it made the world transparent<em>"

Natsu and Lisanna gracefully danced to the beat of the song, both looking at each other without skipping a beat.

"_Even me who said it can't be found and gave up  
>Even you who said it could be found and comforted me<br>The meaning of life doesn't change at all_"

As he looked at Lisanna, Natsu reminisced of the time when he thought he'd lost her; he had been miserable during that time, like there was a hole in the world and nothing could fill it. Then he went to Edolas and, after so long, he was whole again.

"_Fragile melody; If I can spin out just one sure tone,  
>Then it doesn't matter if everything that I believed in was a lie<em>"

After that fateful mission with her siblings, Lisanna's world was never the same. After two years on Edolas she had resigned herself to live in a world without the man she loved, that is until the day he burst into the guild and found her just like he had promised all those years ago. Everything was alright again

"_Even when I presented the evidence that wasn't here,  
>It was always in my right pocket<br>Today's streets are dark and cutting the stagnation  
>It was as if it was filling up the world<em>"

Their reunion triggered a chain of events that neither one of them could have foreseen, but looking back at it, neither Natsu nor Lisanna would change their fate. Letting their past behind, the newly joined couple decided to focus on their future at hand.

"_Fragile melody; If I can spin out just one sure tone,  
>Then it doesn't matter if everything that I believed in was a lie<em>."

As the song ended, everyone at Fairy Tail gave a round of applause for the couple and for Lyra for her beautiful song. Leaving her Harp, Lyra grabbed the mike and started singing a different tune while Capricorn and Gemi and Mini joined her to play the guitar and drums respectively.

"_Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up!  
>Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up<em>!"

Catching the rhythm of her new song, several mages joined the newlyweds on the dance floor. Some were worried about Lucy summoning too many spirits at once, but she reassured them it was ok since they each opened their gates by themselves instead of she using her magic to summon them.

"_When I rush up to the top of the building and look down,  
>I see a colorful world with umbrellas blooming like flowers.<em>

_Even on a depressing rainy day, if I can find a seed of happiness,_  
><em>I'll be able to like today more than yesterday.<em>

_You have always been giving me words of great value,  
>but have I been able to do the same for you?<em>

_I wish to convey my feelings to you right now_  
><em>to show my gratitude, but I feel a little embarrassed.<em>  
><em>No matter when, I'll always give you a smile, so please always hold my hand.<em>

_Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up_!"

The song continued like that for a while until it ended and Lyra changed to a more slowed pace.

"Mind if I cut it?" Angel asked the couple. Having no problem with it, Lisanna stepped aside to allow her maid of honor a dance with her husband.

"Sure, just don't wear him too much; he's going to need all his strength later tonight."

Knowing what she meant by that, Angel smirked and started dancing with Natsu. Expecting to be constantly stepped on, the celestial mage was pleasantly surprised to find out that Natsu had improved greatly on his dancing skills.

"My, my, Natsu-kun, who taught you to dance like this?"

"Erza is a good teacher, strict but good at what she does." As they danced, the dragon slayer couldn't help but admire the way Angel's platinum white dress clung to her figure and made a perfect match with her hair color. "Have I told you that dress looks good on you?"

"No, you haven't. I'll admit Lisanna picked the right color for her bridesmaids, but I can't wait to get out of it."

Smirking, Natsu whispered to her: "Want some help with that."

"Stop it you, remember you're a married man now. No more thinking about other girls" Angel said and then nibbled his ear "You'll just have to wait until marrying me for that time to come."

While this was going on, Elfman danced with Lisanna.

"I can't believe this day has finally come" Elfman said between sobs.

"Don't cry elf-nichan or you're going to make me cry too."

"I can't help it" Latching onto her, the bulky Strauss sibling let lose a torrent of tears. "My baby sister is all grown up!"

Not knowing what to do, Lisanna lightly patted his back when he said: "If he ever does any unmanly things to you, I'll tear him apart."

"That won't be necessary, Natsu would never do anything to hurt me" Lisanna reassured him while thinking "_Besides, I don't think you can beat him_"

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should lay a bit on the drinking Cana." Gray said while "The party is just halfway and you've already drank like a third of the booze."<p>

"Say what now?" Cana asked while systematically drinking most of the guests under the table. Sighing, Gray decided to leave it at that since he knew it was pointless to reason with her when it came to booze. Across from them he noticed Lyon chatting with a distraught Juvia and for some reason he felt a pang of jealousy.

"Can I have this dance, handsome?"

Turning around, Gray completely forgot what he was thinking and was gob smacked by Ultear's appearance; the raven hair beauty decided to wear a strapless black dress with a slit that ran down from her thigh, leaving her long slender legs exposed and also left a generous view of her cleavage for him to see.

Seeing that Gray was still dazed by her appearance, Ultear decided to grab his hand "I'll take that as a yes".

"Yeah…I mean, yeah sure" Letting her take the lead in the dance, Gray soon got his wits together and gracefully danced alongside her. "That's a beautiful dress, Ul-chan"

"Glad you approve" Ultear gave him a teasing smile..

"Don't take this the wrong way Ul-chan, I'm glad you came but, aren't you worried someone from another guild will recognize you?"

"I think everyone is more concerned about following their own interests than to notice us." To put emphasis on her words, Ultear jerked her head to the side so Gray could see how some people, like the trimen, were too busy trying to flirt with some of the hottest girls at the party to notice the Crime sorciere mages.

"See, besides: I know how most people think, so it's easy for me to either slip by unnoticed or..." Ultear maneuvered Gray so he had a very good look at her cleavage "get their Full attention on me when i desire."

"Y-Yes, you do."

Enjoying the reaction she got from him, Ultear smiled to herself. Seeing her 'competition' drinking herself away at the bar, the time mage had no doubt she would win Gray's affection away from Cana.

Not letting her get all the fun, Gray pulled her slender form to him and whispered to her: "Then, you already know what I want to do to you."

"W-What do you want to do with me?" his words, along with cold breath made Ultear stutter a bit and silently cursed at how easily he turned things around, a thing Gray noticed if his smirk was any indication.

"I want to tear your dress off you and…"

"Gray-sama, dance with Juvia!"

Without warning, the resident water mage of Fairy Tail slithered between Gray and Ultear, effectively separating the couple.

"Hey, wait a second!" Gray's words fell on deaf ears when a second voice joined in.

"Screw that! He's my man, so he'll dance with me!" Grabbing hold of him, a drunken Cana pulled him towards her, unknowingly (or knowingly) suffocating Gray with her ample bosom.

"Juvia asked first!"

"Technically, I asked him first" Ultear was mad for the interruption, but at the same time sorta relieved; a few more minutes and she would have melted on Gray's hands.

As both girls pulled Gray away from Ultear, the ice mage send her a pleading look. "A little help here."

Taking pity of him, Ultear approached Gray and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek while Juvia and Cana were too engrossed in a staring contest "Don't worry; we'll have time for us later."

Gray was left with a confused expression but that quickly vanished as Juvia and Cana resumed their fight for him. "Ok, Ok, I'll dance with you! Just give me back my arms!"

Watching him go, Ultear smiled: "We'll soon have all the time in the world."

* * *

><p>"Lucy, have I told you how lovely you look tonight?" Eve Tearm said as he grabbed her hand.<p>

"Like 5 times already" Lucy withdrew her hand in annoyance.

"And each time just reaffirms it." As he went for her hand again, Loke grabbed him from the back of his shirt.

"Knock it off Eve. Go try your luck with another girl, preferably one that isn't with someone already."

"Sure thing sempai"

"There's some good material here, right" Ren said to Hibiki down at the bar. Hibiki Lates just shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Come on Hibiki, even aniki is working his magic tonight."

By magic, Ren meant Ichiya trying (and failing badly) to get Erza's attention, only to be pushed back by Jellal and Mystogan.

"Don't remember there being two Mystogans on Fairy Tail, but then again I've never actually seen the man before, maybe he has a twin or something." Shrugging, Ren continue to pester the archive mage until he had enough.

"I think you should spend some time with your fiancée, instead of chasing other girls" Hibiki pointed behind Ren, where Sherry was. "Something tells me she's not pleased."

While Ren tried to patch things up with Sherry, Hibiki focused his attention to the girl dancing with Natsu. "_Oracion seis Angel_" downing his drink, Hibiki stood up and decided to leave the party, but not before sending one hate filled look at Angel. Unlike others, he wasn't about to forget what she did to Karen.

"_You'll get what's coming to you_."

* * *

><p>"Here goes nothing." Mira was halfway to her target when she abruptly stopped and headed back to take Cana's drink and gulped it in one go. The card user said nothing and simply refilled her jar while Mirajane finally approached her target.<p>

The courage she got from the beer quickly vanished once she was next to him "V-Vergil…"

The half devil was meditating and slowly opened his eyes "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like for us, I mean you and me, to danc…"

"Vergil" Before Mira could finish her question; Ur Interrupted and approached Vergil, who regarded her coldly.

"What?"

Unfazed by his coldness, Ur said: "Why are you brooding here all by yourself? You should be on the dance floor shaking that booty you're carrying."

"I'm not…accustomed to celebrations of this kind."

"Really?" while Mira was left there completely forgotten by the duo, Ur took the opportunity to latch herself onto Vergil "I find that hard to believe."

The close proximity between them made Vergil feel uncomfortable while at the same time allowing him to detect the faint traces of alcohol in her breath. "Ur, can I ask you something?"

Running circles on his chest with her hand, Ur looked at him "Shoot."

"How did you manage to strip so fast?"

Looking down, Ur realized she had discarded her dress and was only wearing some black lace panties. Only because she was currently hugging Vergil was she able to avoid flashing her topless persona, not that that stopped every male and a couple of females nearby to pass out due to a massive blood loss.

"Ohh, oops. Hehehe"

Vergil took his coat off and covered her nudity, but not without getting an accidental small peek at her attributes which caused him to form a small blush. Seeing his reaction, Ur grinned; seems not even the almighty Vergil was immune to her 'charms'. Meanwhile, Mira was just standing there with an incredulous expression on her face.

"_Damn! I should have done that_!"

"We learned from the best, didn't we Gray?" Lyon shook his head while Gray face palmed and Ultear wanted the ground to open and swallow her whole.

"Kill me now" Ultear groaned.

"You're one to talk" Cana pointed out to Lyon and Gray, who were shirtless. "And you dad; Stop staring at her, its embarrassing!"

* * *

><p>Making an ice cup, Gray grabbed a spoon and lightly hit it to get everyone's attention on him. "Guess as the best man it's my duty to say some words about the groom over there."<p>

Natsu smiled in an evil way, feeling like a king about to be praised by a peasant, only for Gray to say"A shame there's not a lot of good things to say about that asshole."

"Hey! You're supposed to be worshipping me!" Natsu yelled while Lisanna held her laugh at her husband's reaction.

Ignoring the slayer's outburst, Gray continued: "however, the few good things about him make up for his massive list of flaws. During my time here on Fairy Tail, I have never met anyone else who would care more for his nakamas like that empty brain lump over there, or anyone more kind than the lovely bride over there."

"You married a very special lady, flame head, make sure you threat her well" Gray then raised his cup for a toast, act followed by the rest of the guests "For Mr. and Ms. Dragneel, that your future always burns as bright as flame head's fire."

Natsu raised his own cup and nodded towards Gray in a sign of gratitude. The moment was broken when a random bottle hit the slayer in the head. "Who the heck threw that!"

Grabbing a nearby chair, Natsu tossed it towards Macao, effectively starting a full out brawl.

"S_igh_ I expected as much." Gray made some hand seals.

Cana prepared her cards for the upcoming battle "Guess this won't be a real party without a fight."

"Woooohh! If you're a man then fight like one." Elfman roared as he changed both arms into beast ones.

"This brings back memories" Loke stood from his table and charged Regulus to join the fight.

While everyone got ready to fight, Natsu covered himself on flames and jumped on top of a table "Come and get me!"

"STOP!" Makarov stomped Natsu with his enlarged hand. The sight of the enraged wizard saint was enough to persuade everyone else from starting any fight whatsoever. "Today it's their wedding day and you want to ruin it with a fight!?"

Knowing he was right, Elfman and the others looked down in shame when Lisanna spoke up: "Actually, a fight would be a perfect way to celebrate; it just wouldn't feel right to end the night without one of our patented full out brawls at the guild. Just one thing: If someone as much touches a strand of my dress there'll be hell to pay. Got that?"

"Ohhh Manly!" With her blessing, Elfman resumed beating the crap out of any unfortunate sod that got in his way.

Since it was her wish, Makarov let Natsu free and he himself went to the bar where Gildarts was watching the unfolding fight. "I'm getting too old for this."

"That you're right." Gildarts replied while nursing a drink.

Grabbing a shot, Makarov gulped it down and turned to him: "You're the master now; it's your duty to stop these brats when they get out of hand!"

"Are you kidding me? These fights are too fun to watch, id join them if there wasn't any risk of bringing the whole place down."

* * *

><p>Thinking it would be too easy to just put them to sleep, Mystogan decided to fend off the attacking mages by fighting them head on when Max got the jump on him from behind<p>

"you're mine Mystogan!"

As he was about to connect a hit, Max was struck down by Laxus. "Small game like you should not get over your head."

Mystogan offered his thanks when he saw Laxus generating lightning on the palm of his hands. The message was clear; he wanted to finish what they started all those years ago to finally find out who was the stronger of the two, a thing Mystogan had no trouble in granting.

As they seized each other, Laxus smirked.

"At the grand magic games in three months" with the date set, Laxus headed off leaving Mystogan behind.

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

><p>The fighting went on full into the night until the time came for the newlyweds to head out; as they said their goodbyes and wished the couple the very best, there was still something left to do before leaving.<p>

"Can I have your attention please?" Lisanna called the girls "Everyone form up for the bouquet toss!"

As the female population grouped up, different thoughts crossed each of them:

"_This is Juvia's chance to marry Gray-sama_!"

"_I'll win this, definitely_." Erza was thinking while looking towards Jellal and Mystogan "_But, once I get it...what will I do_?"

"Levy, catch it! you can do it!" Jet and Droy cheered together before breaking into a fight about who would marry her, not that the petite girl was thinking in any of the two. Her thought were more directed towards a certain slayer...

A rather unenthusiastic Lucy was holed up in the middle of their group "_I really don't care about marrying just yet, but I'll join anyway_."

"LOVE RIVAL! YOU WON'T RUIN JUVIA'S CHANCE!"

"You really should pay more attention on those two" Lucy pointed towards Cana and Ultear, who were glaring at each other, but Juvia ignored her words.

"Lucy, ignore Juvia and focus more on catching that bouquet for the both of us" Loke said to her.

"I guess you're…HEY WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS A GIRLS ONLY THING!"

While the girls kicked Loke out, Angel thought: "_Well, it doesn't matter if I catch it or not, I'm still going to marry the man of my dreams anyway_." Looking at the bouquet again she added as an afterthought: "_Then again, the sooner the better_."

"Ready?" Lisanna asked as she prepared to toss the bouquet "One, Two, Three!"

As the bouquet sailed through the air, the girls fought each other to catch it, going as far to use magic to improve their chance at getting it first. While they were fighting each other, the bouquet landed right in the middle into Wendy's hands. The girl had been too afraid to move during the commotion and, by doing so, enabled her to catch the prize.

"You got to be kidding me!" Charle exclaimed. "She's too young for that!"

"I-I'm sorry…" The girl stammered "It wasn't my intention, really!"

Gildarts approached the girl and ruffled her hair a bit "Don't worry Wendy, you did nothing wrong. But wait a few years before cashing in, Ok."

With that done, Natsu and Lisanna said their goodbyes and headed for their carriage: "So long! See ya in a few days!"

"Enjoy your honeymoon, I'll watch Happy for you until we come see you" Lucy replied.

"Save me some fish" Happy added.

Tomorrow, the couple would head to the Akane resort for their honeymoon, a week after that, Erza and the others would join them to start training for the Grand magic games.

"Have a safe trip!"

"Take care you hear!"

"Bring back souvenirs"

"Goodbye, we'll miss you"

Waving goodbye, Natsu and Lisanna entered the carriage to start their new life together.

Once they were off to Natsu's, correction, their house, Lisanna asked: "how's your nausea?"

"I'm good" Natsu replied "I just hope Wendy's Troya lasts until we reach the resort."

Giving Natsu a sly grin, she then said: "Then you won't mind if I do this, right?"

Straddling him, Lisanna kissed Natsu while her hands started unbuttoning his vest. "I don't think I can wait till we get there."

Natsu eagerly reciprocated by roaming one hand behind her back to unclasp her dress and another down her dress. "Neither can I, _Ms_. Dragneel."

* * *

><p>"Now that they're gone…IT'S TIME FOR THE AFTER PARTY!"<p>

While everyone headed back inside, Angel watched the carriage go wondering how she would manage to last a whole week apart from Natsu. Reaching in her dress, Angel withdrew a peculiar set of keys.

The void keys, the same keys Astria had used against them. She had found them this morning on her night desk, not knowing who had left them there for her to find. Grabbing one, Angel couldn't feel anything emanation from it, which explained why Lucy nor Loke hadn't sensed them. So far, she hadn't dared to use one for fear of what could happen. Every time she wanted to tell someone about it, something seemed to stop her.

"_I'll tell master, or Vergil, I'll definitely do it…tomorrow, for sure this time_!" As she turned to head back inside the guild, a warm feeling was slowly growing in her private regions. As the warmth grew more and more, Angel couldn't help but let out a low moan.

"_What the_…" Feeling another one coming, Angel gripped the hem of her dress and covered her mouth to muffle her moan. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Realizing what it was, Angel rushed to her room at Fairy Hills to 'deal' with her small problem. It seems that the bond she shared with Natsu and Lisanna allowed her to feel much more than what they originally thought.

* * *

><p>As the newlywed's carriage slowly vanished into the distance, Vergil watched them from afar reminiscing of his time here at Fairy Tail. Not long ago (at least from his perspective) his only goal was to gain more power at any cost, however, after being given a second chance and spending time with the people here at the guild, Vergil's perspective of life slowly started to change.<p>

"There you are" Mira greeted him with a smile "What are you doing out here? The party is still going inside"

"I wanted to be by myself for a while" The dark slayer replied without looking at her.

"Oh, I see" Mira felt a pang of sadness by his words "I'll leave you be then."

"Wait" The platinum haired girl stopped at his call "You are free to stay, Mirajane. Your presence does not bother me."

Giving him a smile, Mira took his word and joined his side. They remained in relative silence for a few moments until she spoke: "It still feels surreal to me. My baby sister getting married; starting her own life with the man she loves."

"It's the circle of life." Vergil stated "You will one day walk the same path when you find that person."

"Perhaps, perhaps I have already found that person." Gently touching his cheek, Mira directed his gaze to hers as they slowly approached each other.

A dozen thoughts crossed the half devil's head, but the one that predominated them all were how tempting where Mira's lips right now. As he approached her, Vergil saw someone in the distance that caught his attention.

"_Red coat?_" Vergil left Mira hanging and focused his vision on the faraway figure chatting with a few girls. The man in question had his back turned to them, but the half devil could clearly see the man's platinum hair "_It can't be!_"

After a few moments of waiting without anything, Mira opened her eyes and found she was alone. "Vergil?" Looking around, she spotted him running towards a group of people "Vergil, wait!"

"_It can't be him, It just can't_" As he approached them, the man in red casually headed towards the woods leaving a swoon Kinana and Laki lovingly gazing at his retreating form. Just as he vanished out of sight, Vergil used his exceptional speed to appear in front of where the man would be, only to find the area empty.

"Vergil, what's wrong?" Ignoring Mira, Vergil headed towards the still dazed girls to question them about the mysterious man.

"What did that man tell you?"

"Huh, what man?" Kinana asked with a glazed look on her eyes while Laki seemed far more lost in la-la land.

Seeing she was still lost in whatever she was into, Vergil grabbed Kinana by the shoulders and shook her trying to get some sense into her: "The man in red you two were talking to!"

"Oh, you mean him" Kinana seemed to regain some sense back "I…I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything about him."

"He was cute" Laki added after a while "Like a sawmill chopping perfect slices of wood."

Seeing he was getting nowhere, Vergil left the girls alone while one commented how 'that man they couldn't quite remember' looked a lot like him. With a worried expression, Mirajane followed him into the woods.

"Are you alright? What was all that about?"

Vergil remained quiet when he noticed something pinned to a nearby tree; as he got closer to it he started recognizing the familiar gold pendant, almost as if someone had left it there for him to find. Grabbing hold of it, Vergil was not surprised by the words carved in the tree:

"_It belongs to a son of Sparda_."

Smirking, Vergil wrapped the pendant around his neck and secured it tightly before putting it inside his vest. Those were the exact same words he said to Dante back then, which only confirmed his suspicion of the identity of the red coat man.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

It's been a while, hasn't it? Like 5 months actually.

Now, before you start tossing rotten tomatoes at me, lemme explain the reason of the late update (you're gonna be mad, I can't blame ya)

The truth is...I lost interest on the story.

I got so caught up with family and work, that I slowly started drifting apart of my writing. Now and then I would check my mail and see your reviews asking me to continue writing, asking me if i would update soon, wanting to read the wedding, until I decided to make time to continue this story for all of you.

It was you, my fellow readers, who motivated me to return, and I promise I will make time from my busy schedule to keep this story going.

As you might have noticed, there was no lemon scene on this chapter since is still endorsing their no-sex campaign, but if enough people want me to write it then I'll post it on a different site.

Next chapter will be the start of the Grand Games Arc (with several changes for those who've already read the manga to this point). There's not much to tell without spoiling anything, so you'll have to wait to read what I have in store for it.

As always, read and review, in fact; it is encouraged.

Until next update

_Demonwithasoul_

* * *

><p>"You could have given him the pendant yourself"<p>

The man in red shrugged at Mavis suggestion "It's better this way, besides; we'll see each other again in three months."

The first master of Fairy Tail nodded before going somber"Are you really going ahead with this?"

"Definitely" he answered, much to Mavis's dismay.

"They'll stop you. you know that, right?"

"They are welcomed to try" Dante smirked.

"_Things are going to get interesting...little brother_."


	39. Song of the stars

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I do not own Fairy Tail, Devil May Cry or any of it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima Sensei and DMC belongs to Cashcom, I mean; Capcom.

A.N. Hey there my loyal fans (those that still remain with me after so long) It's been a while. You might be wondering why I took so long to update, but I know you wouldn't care to hear my lame excuses, so I'll just skip to the part where I ask you to forgive me for not updating in quite a while and move on.

Someone asked for an update as a Christmas gift but sadly I was preoccupied with…Oh right! I wasn't gonna make excuses, so I decided to at least update before this year ended. Sorry for the late gift anonymous reviewer.

For those that keep up with the manga up to this point, let me just say I have Great ideas for future chapters. Maybe even squeeze a few more girls into Natsu's harem. Who knows?

With nothing more to say for the moment, let's move on with the story:

* * *

><p>Unknown place unknown year...

In the middle of the night, two figures silently moved through the ruins of a once great city while being careful to avoid detection from the dragons that now called this place their home. Even when their appearance was hidden by a black cape if one paid attention they could see that both figures were female; one young, around 14 with long slender legs and a generous bust, and the other one older, around 40 or more, but judging by her curves and massive chest she could easily pass for 30.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the first one dashed from some debris to another, when a large shadow was cast above them.

"_Rose_!" the older woman wanted to scream, but stopped herself or else the dragon would hear her. Fortunately for her, the girl (now known as Rose) quickly made herself scarce just in time to avoid being seen by the large beast.

Once the dragon passed, both women released the air they were holding up and emerged from their hiding spots.

"That was close" The woman said as she rejoined the girl. "Are you ok Rose?"

Wiping a strand of her waist length hair, the girl nodded. "I'm fine. We should keep moving"

The duo progressed slowly as to not being seen by the dragons and soon enough they were at their destination; a castle, decayed by years of abandonment where somewhere inside was the one thing that could make things right again. Seven years ago they started recharging the gate, and now their journey here, one that cost them blood and tears, was finally coming to an end.

"Finally…" The girl took a step forward when she felt an ominous presence closing in on them. "He found us!"

Sensing the same thing, the other woman removed her cloak letting her shoulder length hair dance in the air. "Go. I'll hold him off''.

"No, Ultear Oba-chan. We'll fight him together!"

Shaking her head, Ultear turned around and hugged Rose "Remember; only you can cross the gate. Now go"

"But…"

"Now Go!"

Rose wanted to argue but she knew her aunt was right. Adopting a serious expression, Rose nodded and headed inside, but not before saying one last thing:

"I'll bring them all back; mom, dad, oji-chan, everyone, just you wait."

Once Rose left, Ultear smiled sadly as she inspected the silver band on her finger; an ice ring that felt warm and would never melt, the ring her husband gave to her the day he proposed. "Gray, I'll see you soon."

The arrival of another person distracted her from her thoughts. "Hello Ultear."

"Sparda."

Meanwhile, Rose reached the gate that would allow her to mend the world. Withdrawing the 12 celestial keys from her pouch, she proceeded to insert them into the slots when she felt Ultear's life come to an end.

"Ultear oba-chan…" fighting back tears, Rose finished inserting the final key and proceeded to open the gate. A blinding light flooded the room and before anyone could stop her, Rose proceeded to cross the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Song of the stars<strong>

* * *

><p>The first rays of sunlight announced the start of a new day, greeting a happily married couple in one of the luxury suites in the Akane resort. Stirring up, Lisanna groaned at first before she felt a welcoming warmth beneath her. Smiling in contempt, Lisanna looked up to Natsu's sleeping form and decided to wake him up with a kiss. It didn't take long for the dragon slayer to reciprocate the affection.<p>

"Mmmm, good morning Mr. Dragneel."

"Good morning, Ms. Dragneel."

Hearing his words made her feel happy "I don't think I'll ever get bored of hearing that."

"Good" Natsu's hands slid in front of him and caressed her breast "And I'll never get bored of touching you, my goddess."

Lisanna suppressed a moan causing Natsu to instantly go hard. The memories of last night plus their foreplay stirred Natsu's lower regions. A thing Lisanna noticed all too well.

Giving him a sultry look, Lisanna said "How about another go?"

"You read my mind."

For the last seven days, the happily married couple enjoyed their honeymoon at the resort just relaxing, hitting the beach and just enjoying themselves. But for the most part the one place they liked the most was the privacy of their bedroom, where they spent hours making love to each other.

"Get a room you two"

A confused Natsu and Lisanna stopped their morning activities when they heard Angel's voice coming from the living room. Once they felt her presence, the married couple got up and went to meet the celestial mage, who was lying down on the couch while reading a magazine

"Angel, when did arrive?"

"And why didn't we feel your presence until now?" Lisanna asked next to Natsu.

"We arrived a few minutes ago." The celestial mage replied while standing up "As for..." Seeing their state of undress (Mostly Natsu's) caused Angel to subconsciously lick her lips. Acting fast, Lisanna grabbed the sheets and covered herself and Natsu, causing Angel to put "Spoilsport, anyway; as your second question:" reaching into her bosom, Angel withdrew a small vial with an unknown potion and showed it to them. "Ta-da!"

"And that is?"

"An isolating potion" seeing the questioning look on their faces, Angel explained "After the wedding I felt your, let's say 'Activities' through our bond."

It took a moment for Lisanna to understand what Angel meant "Oh…OH!"

While Lisanna covered her face in embarrassment, Natsu scratched his head: "I don't get it."

Sighing, Angel continued: "Anyway, after that night, I went to Porlyusica and asked for her help. Fortunately, she had just what I needed."

"OH!" Natsu finally understood and laughed "sorry about that Angel-chan!"

"You don't have anything to apologize, Nat-su-Kun." Angel approached Natsu and ran circles with her finger on his bare chest "I quite enjoyed the 'pleasure' I felt from you, but, I think it's time for the real _thing_. Don't you think?"

The close proximity, along with Angel's attire: a loose white see-through blouse and miniskirt that left her long legs exposed woke Natsu's friend down below.

"You said 'we' right? Then that means everyone else is here as well" Cutting in between them, Lisanna diffused the situation, much to Angel's dismay "Let's get ready to meet them."

Grabbing Natsu's arm, Lisanna dragged the slayer to the bathroom to get ready (and continue their morning activities in peace) while Angel remained in her spot. If Lisanna thought Angel would be discouraged, she was dead wrong. Angel limited herself to just grin as the married couple disappeared from her sight.

"Soon."

* * *

><p>At the lobby, Erza and the others were looking around when Natsu announced his arrival:<p>

"Hey Everybody! Missed us?"

"Natsu! Lisanna!" Happy flied straight to the dragon slayer and embraced the married couple "I missed you!"

"We missed you too Happy" Lisanna caressed the Exceed's head. "Have you been good?"

"You bet!"

While Happy filled Lisanna with everything he had done during these last days, Natsu greeted the rest when he noticed someone was missing: "Oi! Where's ice princess?"

"It's actually a long story" Lucy offered but before she could elaborate, Erza cut in.

"He went to the mountains to train with Ur." The armored redhead said, oblivious of the defeated look on Lucy.

"Is that so?" Natsu felt a bit weird Gray wasn't here, but nonetheless regained his cheerfulness at the prospect of his rival getting stronger to fight him.

"Gray sama didn't take Juvia with him."

Just noticing her now, Natsu and Lisanna jumped when they felt the oppressing sadness coming from the water mage. Taking it into her own hands, Lisanna went to try and cheer Juvia.

"There, there Juvia, you'll see Gray soon enough."

With tears that threatened to flood the lobby, Juvia cried her heart out "GRAY-SAMA DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!"

While Lisanna tried to calm Juvia, Natsu asked "What about the rest?"

Before Erza could speak, Lucy cut in: "Laxus and the thunder god tribe left after the wedding to start their training. So did Gajeel and Lily." Pointing to Levy, she added: "Levy wanted to go with him, but Gajeel told her it was a secret training."

"Lu-chan! Don't say that!" A mortified Levy exclaimed, not wanting everyone to hear that.

"But we came with Levy-chan to train with her" Jet and Droy chorused, not that anyone cared.

"I think not going with Gajeel was for the best" Erza gave her two cents "If you had gone with him then none of you would train at all."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" As Levy turned red as a tomato Lucy said "Says the one that was mad when Jellal and Mystogan left without saying anything…"

"What are you implying?" Adopting her scary face, Erza questioned a frightened Lucy.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"That's not all" Wendy easily dismissed the former mages and related how Gildarts left, alongside Cana, Vergil, Mira and Elfman to train. "Master said something about needing a place free of people to let loose."

"He he…Vergil went as well." Natsu imagined the insanely strong Slayer getting even stronger, an image that didn't inspire him. "_At least he didn't come here to train us_"

"Vergil was quite reluctant to train Elfman, which reminds me; Natsu" Erza retook the conversation "Vergil asked me to tell you he'll be coming here in two months to train you during the last month before the tournament."

"He did? …Great…" Defeated, Natsu's energy vanished at the prospect of training with someone like Vergil.

"Now Natsu, that doesn't sound too bad" Lisanna said, trying to cheer her husband "Just imagine how strong you'll get training with him."

"You're right!" Getting his energy back, Natsu got excited "I'm all fired up!"

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad" Lisanna said to Natsu while thinking "_You obviously haven't trained with him, love_"

"I almost forgot; he's also going to train you Lisanna" Erza added and then looked at Angel "You too Angel."

"Great…" both girls weakly replied.

* * *

><p><em>Northern mountainside<em>

The cold wind hitting him felt great for Gray; years had passed since the last time he came to this very same place and even when it meant being apart from his team, the ice mage couldn't let an opportunity like this pass.

After the wedding, Ur approached him and Lyon and offered them advanced training in ice molding magic for the games. While Lyon declined the offer, Gray instantly accepted; not only would he be getting special training with his old teacher, he would also get to spent time with Ultear.

"Alright Gray; let's get started with the training." Ur said as they reached the cabin.

"N-Now? We've just g-got here." Meredy replied between chattering teeth.

"So?" Ur asked "We have less than 3 months to train before the tournament. There's no time like today."

"Yeah, guess you got a point." Standing a few feet away from her, Gray got ready. "What's first…H-Hey! What happened to all of your clothes!?"

"Really? Have you forgotten my training method?" Ur stood before him wearing only her underwear like it was the most normal thing to do outside when it was cold like this.

"Is that really necessary?"

"You're one to talk" Ultear pointed out to Gray, who now had a pair of boxers only.

"Dammit, when did this happen?" As he looked around for his discarded clothes, Gray found a more interesting sight when his eyes landed on Ultear, who was wearing a set of black panties that left little to the imagination and a D-cup that looked dangerously close to burst and let her soft, tempting…

Feeling a sudden rush of blood down below, Gray urged a certain part of his anatomy to control itself "_Whoa! Down boy, Down_!" Not an easy thing to do when faced with a beauty like the one in front of him. Thankfully, the cold helped him control his friend below.

In the end, it was Ur's voice what diffused the situation: "If you're done ogling each other can we get to the training part?"

Embarrased, both Gray and Ultear got more conscious of where they were and with who and paid attention to Ur as she spoke:

"First I'm going to measure your current level…" Ur said in a serious manner "with a fight."

Gray smirked "Fine by me. Let me know when you're ready"

Now it was Ur's turn to smirk as she looked at her daughter "Ultear, fight him."

"Say again?" The crime sorciere mage wondered if she heard right, but seeing the expression on her mother answered her question. Realizing her mother was serious about it, she went and stood in front of Gray, who by now had a doubtful look.

"Are you sure about this?" Gray asked, but Ur didn't show any sign of hearing his question.

"Relax, it's not like you can hurt me, or even touch me with your magic for that matter" Ultear teased him, trying to get Gray to attack her.

"We'll see about that" accepting the challenge Gray started the fight "Ice make: Geiser!"

Getting the desired reaction from her beloved, Ultear dissolved the spikes into water with a wave of her hand. "Just because I unlocked your second origin doesn't mean you have the upper hand against me. Remember, my arc of time is the perfect counter for your ice make."

"Which means you're my perfect training partner then" Gray said to her "what better way to train myself than against the perfect counter-magic."

"Guess we form a perfect match" Ultear sent Gray a teasing look before quickly adding "Don't you Dare use your frozen blood just to bypass my arc of time! I won't have you bleeding out on me!"

"Is that concern what I detect?" Gray asked.

Before Ultear could answer, Ur said: "You can flirt later. We are here to train, so get to it!"

Realizing she was right, Gray and Ultear got serious and continued their fight. After a few minutes of not hitting her, Gray knew Ultear was right; No matter what he tried, how fast he made hand seals or how much magic he put behind the attack he just couldn't touch her.

It ate through his pride, but Gray knew when he was defeated "I give up" dropping on the snow he looked at Ur "I can't defeat her."

Walking next to him, Ultear kissed his cheek "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you did your best."

"She's right, you know." Focusing their attention on Ur, the couple listened to what she had to say "Arc of time is the perfect counter against a creation magic like ice mold, however; there is another ice magic that can beat it."

Wondering what magic she was referring to, Gray and Ultear watched as Ur joined her hands above her and focused all of her magic on them. Without warning, the air around them dropped several degrees as Ur lowered her hands and let loose a barrage of air so cold even they had to suppress a shiver. The wind froze a great deal of the ground and several pines in front of Ur in mere instants, much to the surprise of Gray and Ultear.

"How did…how did you do that without hand seals?"

"Kaa-san…that was amazing!"

After expending most of her magic, Ur felt a bit dizzy but still managed to answer them "This magic is called 'Absolute Zero', and just so you know; I haven't learned all of it. This is only a scratch of its full power."

"Only a scratch?" Looking at her work, Gray wondered just how powerful this magic was.

Ur nodded before saying: "And We are going to master it."

"That's great and all, but one question: Can someone PLEASE give me the keys for the cabin!" Meredy yelled beneath the layers of snow above her "I'm freezing in here!"

* * *

><p>After resting the day before, the Fairy Tail team hit the beach and started training; whether it was Wendy trying to learn the spells Grandeeney left her, or Natsu sword sparring with Erza, everyone was training to the best of their abilities. Including Angel, who right now was in secluded place training alone:<p>

"Ok, I can do this."

Grabbing one of her demon keys, Angel hesitated for a moment but finally got the courage to raise it above her "Open the gate of hell: Levia…!"

At the last moment, she lowered her hand and sank to her knees. This was the fifth time she tried to summon a demon, and each time was met with the same result; stopping at the last moment in fear, fear of not knowing if she could tame the demon in the key.

"I'm…I'm shaking" embracing herself, Angel was glad that the potion that blocked her from the bond was still in effect or else Natsu would get worried about her. "I'm pathetic. If Vergil saw me now he'd think the same."

"Angel! Where are you!?"

Hearing Lisanna's voice, Angel forced her shaking to stop and stood up to meet the takeover mage emerging from some trees. "There you are! What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I wanted to train by myself for a bit, that's all."

Giving her a reprimanding look, Lisanna said; "Don't you remember we were supposed to meet at noon to spar?"

"Oh! That's right. Sorry about that."

"It's ok, I guess. Come on, everyone's going to take a break to eat, we can train later alright?"

As Lisanna led the way, Angel hid the keys on her purse and quickly followed her.

Meanwhile, at the beach:

"Wow! I'm feeling sooo good!" Natsu exclaimed as he stretched his body, Rebellion strapped firmly on his back.

Stretching as well, Wendy added: "As long as we keep training like this we can increase our magic power in no time."

"Then 3 months is enough to prepare ourselves for the tournament." Erza said while Levy agreed with her statement.

"Hahahaha! Those other guilds jerks better prepare! I'll show them our overwhelming power after these 3 months are over!"

Hearing Natsu's words eased Lucy's worries: "Phew! I'm glad. I was worried that 3 months would not be enough, but now seeing you like this I can say something like "we still have three months left to spare."

"Aye."

"Hime! Emergency!"

"WHAAA!" Without warning, the celestial spirit Virgo emerged from beneath Lucy, scaring her master "Why are you here!?"

"Hime" Looking sad, the maiden spirit told them the reason she was here "The celestial spirit world is in danger of extermination."

"What!?" Erza was dumbstruck "How did this happen?"

"I can't explain here, the King of the celestial realm is waiting on the other side" Bowing down Virgo added "I'm just here to take you there, please help us."

"Of course we'll help you, you are our friends too!" Putting a comforting hand over her shoulder, Natsu gave her a thumbs up "Lead the way Margo!"

"Wait!" Lucy yelled "We humans can't go the celestial world, can we?"

"If you wear these celestial clothes you can enter" Virgo said as a large magic circle encompassed them "Are you ready?"

Looking down at her purse, Angel tossed it with the rest of their gear. She was unsure what could happen if she brought the demon keys to the spirit world, and she was not about to find out today. As the circle intensified, the members of Fairy tail were transported to the spirit world, for the exception of two individuals.

"I think they forgot us." Jet and Droy said realizing they were ditched by Virgo.

After only a few moments the Fairy tail mages arrived at the spirit world, dressed in proper celestial clothes and all, and marveled at the sight around them.

"Wow! Is this the spirit world? It's amazing."

The spirit world was nothing like they imagined; large crystals surrounded the place and illuminated it with a beautiful array of light, the night sky was filled with dozens of small planets and hundreds of stars with several constellations visible to them. While Lucy and company marveled at the sight, a large spirit made his presence known.

"Greetings my friends" The celestial king appeared before them "It is good to see you all."

"you are…?"

"Big mustache!" Happy exclaimed.

"The celestial spirit king!"

Putting aside the introductions, Natsu stepped forward: "Ok then, who's the one causing you problems mostacho?"

"Natsu! Don't call him that!" Lisanna then apologized to the king "Forgive my husband, great king."

"It really doesn't bother me." The celestial king replied "as for the message Virgo gave you…I'm afraid it was all a deceit to get you here."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked getting a bit worried. "for what?"

Chuckling lightly, the spirit king started laughing as all of Lucy's celestial spirits appeared to greet them.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK FROM THE SEVEN YEAR TIMESKIP! LET'S PARTY!"

Frozen in place, the Fairy tail mages "….ehh?"

"So…the extermination thing…" Lucy turned to look at Virgo who was smirking "IT WAS A LIE!"

"Sorry for deceiving you, Moo!"

"It was with the intention to celebrate with you Hebi."

"We all wanted to celebrate with you" Lyra informed her, followed by Caprico.

"But we all can't go to your world."

"It was with the best intentions, please forgive us."

"It's a special occasion" Aquarius said while holding on to Scorpio.

"Long time no see, just jump into my arms Lucy!" Loke said as he spread his arms, causing Lucy to blush.

"You wish."

"COME ON! LET'S CELEBRATE ALL NIGHT LONG!" The celestial king announced "EVERYBODY DRINK, DANCE AND REJOICE WITH FRIENDS OF OLD!"

"If you insist!" Natsu and the others quickly joined the celebration "LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

><p>The trip through the gate drained Rose more than she thought, a testament of it was the way she dragged herself across this city she was now at, however, that didn't stop her from going on.<p>

The streets were filled with merchants as far as the eye could see, a sight Rose had never seen before. From where she came, most people (well, those little few that still remained) avoided grouping up and most definitely would not go out in plain sunlight for fear of the dragons and Sparda's legions.

Sparda, thinking about the man that killed her Oba-chan, as well as her parents, infuriated her. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Rose tried to focus on her mission but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do for each step she took.

When her strength finally gave out, Rose stumbled to a knee and had to use her hands to stabilize herself.

"Hey, are you alright?" A man asked while others watched in concern for her. "Are you injured?"

"I've felt better" Rose said but sounded more like a whisper to them. Seeing her ripped cloak and black light armor, most people were afraid to approach her thinking she was a dark mage. The only thing that told them otherwise was the fact no dark mage would never paint their hair pink.

"You don't look so well" another woman said but Rose dismissed her. Standing back up, Rose barely took a step forward when she collapsed in the middle of the street.

"Someone help her!"

As a group of onlookers gathered around her, Rose slowly closed her eyes.

"…games…I need to get…grand…"

* * *

><p>One night, after Meredy and Gray were fast asleep after a long day training, Ultear helped her mother clean the dishes, and so both mother and daughter worked in relative calm.<p>

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Ur said with a smile. "Shoot."

"What was dad like?"

Ur stopped scrubbing the dish on her hand and looked at her daughter, who waited expectantly for her reply. Sighing, Ur stopped what she was doing and plopped in the living room's sofa, motioning her daughter to come join her.

Once Ultear sat next to her, Ur spoke:

"Guess I owe you that much" with a longing expression Ur started her tale: "Your father was a strong, brave man. The strongest Ice mage I've ever met. He actually was the one that taught me Ice molding magic. Although he didn't call it magic."

"Really?" Now Ultear was intrigued.

Nodding, Ur smiled "He was a strict teacher, a bit emotionless at times, but deep down he was a good man. " Embracing her daughter she said "I'm so sorry you never got to meet him."

"What happened to him?"

Ur's smile slowly vanished "One day he left on a quest and never came back. I was heartbroken at first, but then I found out about you" Ur's smile returned "And I knew that I'd always have a part of him with me."

Tears started falling from Ur's eyes, knowing the reason of them Ultear said "It's ok mom, we're finally reunited once more. And nothing will ever change that. Got that?"

"You're right." Wiping the tears, Ur smiled cheerfully. "Let's put the past behind us and focus on the future from now on."

As sleep slowly got to her, Ultear cuddled next to her mother "Tell me how you met dad?"

Smiling, Ur told her the story behind it; "One day I was exploring the snowy fields when I stumbled upon your father. He was wearing the strangest armor, a bit shiny for my taste, and seemed like he had been on one hell of a fight…"

As Ur went on with her story, she heard light snoring and looked to her side to find her daughter asleep, a smile adorning her face. Smiling herself, Ur kissed Ultear's cheek and covered her with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams, my daughter."

* * *

><p><em>Raven's Tail Guild<em>

"Finally, our time is at hand" Ivan Dreyar, master of Raven's Tail, was ecstatic and with good reason; in mere days he would finally get his revenge, but most importantly Fairy tail's greatest secret:

Lumen Etoile.

Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face. Everything was in motion, and nothing, Nothing would stop them now. As he reached his office, Ivan's joy changed into confusion and then to anger when the saw someone, an uninvited guest, already inside.

"You got some nerve coming to MY guild uninvited."

The intruder chuckled before coming out of the shadows "Is that a way to treat a guest?" As he came into the light, Ivan's expression changed from anger to fear when he saw who it was. "Especially after all the effort we did to turn your pitiful guild into an official one?"

As he watched the man come into the light, Ivan slowly recognized him: red coat, white hair, sword strapped to his back, there was no doubt who it was. Dropping to his knees, Ivan pledged for his life "P-Please forgive my words, sir! I had no idea it was you!"

"Forget about it" Dante walked past the kneeling Dreyar and sat behind the man's desk to explain the reason of his visit, but not before raising his feet on top to get comfortable "Get up, we have matters to discuss."

"Of course, tell me what you need sir."

"For one, you can stop with the _sir_ crap"

"Y-Yes sir, I mean! Yes, as you say" Ivan stuttered while Dante shook his head.

"Anyway, your guild is going to compete in the Grand Magic Games, am I wrong?" Seeing Ivan nod was the answer Dante was looking for "Good, have you picked the mages that will participate yet?"

"Of course" Ivan felt a sense of pride at his next words "I've specially selected my best four mages for the occasion. Our opponents won't know what hit them."

"Che!" Dante's gesture confused Ivan "seeing what your 'guild' has to offer regarding mages, I wouldn't be surprised if only one or two mages from your lot are even worth my time."

"You're right, as always." Dreyar's dumb smile annoyed Dante. "My mages are not even worthy of being in your presence. We are but dirt beneath your feet sir."

"I told you to cut the sir crap!" Dante's words made Ivan cringe "also, stop with the boot licking, I already got the polished."

Standing up, Dante approached Ivan's bookstand and lazily navigated through it "You mentioned four, who's the fifth mage in your team?"

This time, Ivan answered without waver "To ensure our victory, I will personally compete in the tournament in disguise as the newest ace of Raven's Tail; Alexei."

If Dreyar thought Dante would be impressed, he was wrong; Dante's only response was to yawn while browsing through a book, infuriating Ivan, not that the guild master would ever show it.

"That won't do"

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean" Dante abruptly closed the book on his hand, making Ivan jump in fear. "it's a good idea... just the wrong man for the job."

Approaching Ivan, Dante smirked seeing that the man trembled a bit "I'll do it."

"Do it? I don't understand?"

"I'll take the fifth spot in your rag in the ass team." Dante's answer got a curious look from Ivan "Don't worry; we have no interest in Lumen Etoile."

"H-How did you…?" Ivan's question was cut off by Dante.

"It's our job to know" Dante replied with a grin.

Nodding, Ivan said "Well, if you insist then it's settled! You can take my spot at the tournament."

"Like there was any doubt" Dante said before adding 'Although, Alexei just won't cut it."

Curious, Ivan waited for Dante to elaborate: "I think the name 'Redgrave' is more suited for the job."

* * *

><p>The sound of celebration could be heard in the background, but Lucy preferred to gaze at the reflection of the moon (one of them) in the pond before her. Leaning against the rail separating her from the pond, the celestial mage breath the air in contempt.<p>

"What's a pretty lady like you doing by herself at this hour?" someone said while embracing her from behind.

"I'm waiting for someone" Lucy informed him "my date for the night."

"Oh! Is he handsome?" Loke asked.

Feeling his body molding next to hers, Lucy supressed the desire to moan. "Yes, very much." Turning around to meet his eyes she asked "Have you seen him?"

"Perhaps I have" Loke answered while taking a sniff of her fragrance "You smell delicious tonight, Lucy-hime"

"Stop" the blond mage blushed as she felt his hands roaming down below her skirt. "Someone might see us."

"I don't care"

"But..." silencing her pleas with his lips, Lucy slowly relented and allowed herself to get lost in his mouth. The memories of the wedding came flooding back to her; the way he kissed her, caressed her body while he undressed her, pleasured her in ways she didn't imagine. But more importantly, the words he whispered to her that night.

"Was it true" Lucy asked uncertainly "Did you meant it?"

Giving her a longing look he spoke with truth: "Yes, I love you Lucy. I love you with all my heart and soul."

From the start she knew this was wrong, it was taboo for a celestial mage to fall in love with a spirit, but she couldn't help it. she loved him so much to deny her feelings for him.

"I love you too Loke, and nothing will change that."

* * *

><p>Remembering everything Ur had taught them over the last month, Gray practiced without end to learn all there was about the Absolute Zero.<p>

"Ice make: Dust!" Throwing a punch, Gray sends an icy wind that froze the tree before him but also completely drained him. Looking at his work he groaned in frustration "That's all?"

With his molding magic he could easily freeze the entire forest if he wanted, that's why seeing that he only got some frost on a tree disappointed him. "_Ur said this technique was powerful. Then why can't I use it_?"

"Don't give up Gray" Ultear encouraged him from the sideline "It's hard, I know, but I believe in you."

"Easy for you to say" Gray countered "you froze two trees after the third try."

Giving him a knock to the head, Ultear added "And not a single one more after trying again. Remember that I've had more time to increase my magic over these last 7 years. For you two learn the basics of Absolute Zero in a month is a great accomplishment."

Rubbing his head, Gray focused one more time "_Ok, I can do this. Focus my magic power in one point and send it to my target. No hand seals_."

Fighting the urge to make hand seals, Gray concentrated his power on his right fist "Ice make: Dust!"

The wind created by Gray left a path of ice and snow all the way to his target. The unfortunate trees that stood before the wind were quickly frozen from base to tip in crystal clear ice.

"You did it!" Ultear's celebration was cut short when Gray punched the snow beneath him.

"That attack… drained me completely" Gray explained while he regained his breath. "What use is this technique If the user can't even remain standing after casting it. If I am to learn this technique for the tournament, I need to increase my magic power."

"But I've already awaken your second origin."

"I know, and I am grateful for it Ul-chan" Gray offered so it didn't sound like her was blaming her "just wish there was another way to increase my magic power even more."

Ultear seemed deep in thought before saying: "There might be another way."

Looking up, Gray waited for Ultear to elaborate. Reaching into her lacrima storage where she kept her crystal ball, Ultear withdrew a lacryma.

"Is that…?"

Ultear nodded "The ice lacryma that you used to save my life. I've been holding on to it in case the day we needed it would come, and that day is now."

Taking the lacryma Ultear offered him, Gray examined it as a myriad of thoughts flashed through his head; with this he could become as strong as Laxus or even Natsu, hell, if he wanted he could even start training to become a second generation dragonslayer, a second line of thoughts crossed his mind like the fact he could create a bond like the one Natsu shared with his girls, but he quickly returned to the real reason he wanted the lacryma.

Looking at the lacryma Ultear gave him, Gray made his choice.

* * *

><p>At the celestial world, once the celebration came to an end everyone said their goodbye:<p>

"Goodbye! Take care you all!"

"Remember, you can call upon us anytime!"

"Please take care of Lucy!"

"Goodbye!"

With his cape flowing in the wind, the celestial king said his farewell: "May the stars guide you all, my friends!"

With that said, the celestial spirits vanished, leaving only the Fairy tail mages and Virgo to escort them back to the human world.

"We had a good time!" Erza said.

"And great food too!" Natsu added.

"Don't tell me you ate them!" Angel eyed Natsu like he had grown a second head.

"You have good friends Lucy" Lisanna said to her "They seem to really love you."

"Yeah, they do." Lucy slightly blushed, remembering her moments with Loke. "They are all precious to me."

"Ok then! It's time to retake our training!" Natsu said to them "We still have 3 months to get ready!"

Hearing this caught Virgo's attention "That reminds me! Time flows different here in the spirit world."

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed "Does this mean we found our perfect training ground!?"

"Imagine: one year here could be a day at our world." Erza imagined the possibilities.

"Actually one day here…" Virgo returned them to the human world "Equals three months on your world."

Natsu, Lisanna, Angel and the others stared at Virgo with empty eyes.

"Hey you all, you're finally back" Jet greeted them "We've been waiting for a very long time!"

"The grand magic games will be held in 5 days" Droy added "I bet you got really strong training at the spirit world!"

Realizing their time was over, Natsu, Erza and Angel fell forward into the sand while Lucy yelled at the sky.

"BIG MOUSTACHE I WANT MY TIME BACK!"

Just as Lisanna helped Natsu back to his feet, the dragonslayer felt an oppressing feeling looming above them. "_Oh crap_"

"Natsu Dragneel"

Realizing who it was, Natsu nervously looked behind him to find Vergil, who was now wearing a dark coat with a high collar and scrollwork sewn into it. "I have been waiting for a long time."

Knowing he was screwed, Natsu dropped back into the sand and wished the earth would just open and swallow him whole.

"Vergil!" a cheerful Mirajane came running behind the half devil carrying a hat on her hand "You forgot your fedora!"

"Mirajane I told you...I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, the first thing Rose realized was that she was in a bed looking at an unknown ceiling. She tried to rise from bed when she realized restrains kept her bound to it, so she struggled against them.<p>

"Relax, you'll only hurt yourself." Looking to the origin of that voice, Rose found a man she deducted was a council mage due to the cape and clothes he was wearing. "We mean no harm."

Looking at her binds Rose said "Could have fooled me."

"Those are more for your protection; we didn't want you to hurt yourself during your sleep." Seeing the incredulous look Rose was giving him, the man decided introductions were in order "My name is Doranbolt, a member of the council."

"_Doranbolt_" Rose recognized that name from the stories her dad used to tell her, but decided not to reveal that. Years of experience trained her to conceal her reactions, so the only response Doranbolt got from her was a disinterested look. "am I under arrest?"

"Nothing like that" Doranbolt inform her "however, the test results we got from the hospital were 'peculiar' to say the least."

"Great" Not wanting to give away more about her origins, Rose tried to release herself but her magic failed.

"Those restrains negate magic." Standing next to her bed, he asked "It's best if you tell me about yourself?"

"Magic huh" Rose sighed "Then there's no point hiding it."

To Doranbolt's amazement, Rose started emitting flames that started disolving her binds "How!?" Before he could get his answer, the binds, bed and Doranbolt himself were blasted away by the power Rose exerted. Leaning against the wall for support, Doranbolt got a glimpse of platinum before his eyes focused on the pink haired girl. He barely got up when there was a flash of light and a double edged claymore buried itself on the wall mere inches from his head.

"I don't know how much info you got from me, but I won't let you stop me." Pulling the sword out, Rose quickly made haste in her escape leaving Doranbolt perplexed.

The results they got from her revealed traces of eternano similar to the one Deimos used during his time travel fiasco; not wanting another repeat of that incident, the council was keeping a close eye on this sort of magic, but it seems Doranbolt found something, or rather someone much more interesting.

"Just who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

I'd like to thank all my readers for sticking up with me during these last few years. As a gift to you, here are some scene I have in store for future chapters. Happy new year!

**Next Year:**

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MASTER!"

Sting, Rogue and most of Sabertooth could only watch in shock as Natsu beat any mage that stood in his path. Making his way through the crowd, the imposing master of Sabertooth asked:

"What do you want, boy?"

"You are the master" Natsu said more like a statement than a question "You kicked out one of your members out for one failure."

"Ah, it's about that loser, Yukino" Jiemma realized.

Hearing him refer of Yukino like that, made Natsu want to punch the living daylights out of him "If I defeat you, you'll leave this guild!"

* * *

><p>"The rest of Fairy Tail might be a filled with gullible fools, but you can't fool me."<p>

Rose stopped and listened to what Vergil had to say:

"You are Natsu's daughter. Am I correct?"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! The next fight of the preliminary rounds will face Fairy Tail's Laxus!"<p>

The crowd cheered for the resident lightning dragonslayer from Fairy Tail while pumpkin man announced the other contestant.

"Facing off against the Ace of Raven's Tail...Redgrave!"

Receiving an equal amount of cheers, Dante smirked beneath his helmet: "Showtime!"

* * *

><p>"Dante"<p>

The half devil turned away from the onslaught below and greeted his guest "Hey bro, long time no see"

Vergil kept his hand on the hilt of Yamato as he circled his twin "All this destruction, is it necessary? Why are you doing this?"

Dante looked at Vergil like he was a complete stranger "who are you and what have you done to that prick of my brother?"

"Enough with the jokes!" in one fluid move, Vergil held the tip of Yamato at Dante's neck "Answer me!"

"Look at you; joining a kiddie guild like Fairy Tail. This is not the Vergil I knew" Dante pushed the tip of the sword with a finger, causing it to bleed "You've changed brother. But so have I."

* * *

><p>"If my life is what it takes to return this world to it's original form then so be it!"<p>

Giving one last look to the fight being waged between mages and dragons, Ultear whispered; "Goodbye Gray..."

"Arc of Time: Last Aegis!"

* * *

><p>"Am I good to go, Porlyusica-san?" Lisanna asked while getting ready "Natsu and the others are waiting for me."<p>

"Actually, there is one thing" The look she was getting from her told Lisanna it was something important. "you are no longer fit to fight on your condition."

"What do you mean by that!?" Lisanna started panicking "Everyone is counting on me to help them!"

Putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her, Porlyusica said: "Lisanna, there is something you and Natsu should know."

* * *

><p>To be continued in 2014<p>

_Demonwithasoul_


	40. The Labyrinth in the Sky

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I do not own Fairy Tail, Devil May Cry or any of it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Devil May Cry belongs to Cashcom, I mean; Capcom.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>The capital of the Kingdom of Fiore, <em>The Flower Blooming Capital<em>; Crocus.

Once a year, this festival for mages is held…the great magic tournament. The city is overflowing with the mages of Fiore and its citizens. In the center of the city is the King of Fiore's palace; Mercurios. In the mountains to the west, the great magic tournament is being held at the Domus Flau.

And in the middle of town…

"Phew, we finally made it!"

Lucy, Wendy and Charle plummeted in the street because of exhaustion, asides from Erza who seemed perfectly fine.

"Geez, this is embarrassing for you." The scarlet hair mage disapproved of her teammates.

"Seriously Erza? We trained nonstop for the last few days without rest and expect us to be fine like you!?" Lucy was in disbelief.

"Actually, we stopped training yesterday since we had to come to the city and get registered…" Wendy stopped after seeing how Lucy was looking at her "I'll stay quiet now."

"Anyway where should we go now?" Charle voiced her question "This city is bigger than the one in Edolas."

While the girls looked around for anything remotely familiar to directions, someone familiar greeted them.

"Long time no see"

Turning around Lucy and the others smiled seeing Gray and Ur approaching them. "Gray! Ur! It's great to see you."

"Likewise" As they joined their group, Gray noticed someone absent "Where's Flame breath?"

Knowing who he was talking of, Erza replied; "Vergil took Natsu, Lisanna and Angel for an 'extensive training' of sorts. They should arrive soon."

Hearing this, Ur sighed "Damn, really wanted to see Vergil again. I even dressed up just for him" Ur referred to her new clothes she bought to impress the half devil.

"Not this again" Gray groaned at his teacher's habits. While this went down, Erza noticed something different in Gray; "How was your training?"

"Perfect" Gray's voice carried a new level of confidence as he sent a side look to Ur who nodded "Can't wait to show you the results of our 3 month training. How about yours?"

At the end of the question, Lucy and Wendy slumped down again while Erza's expression darkened "What's the matter?"

"Don't ask"

"There you are!" Gray and the others looked towards Makarov and his group, which consisted of team shadow gear, Alzack, Bisca and their daughter Asuka propped over the former Fairy Tail master's shoulders. "You guys finally made it."

"Master!"

While the Fairy Tail mages greeted each other, no one noticed a pink haired girl amongst the crowd of people keeping a close eye on them before she vanished from view.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: The Labyrinth in the Sky<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that? Fairy Tail!"<p>

Hearing this, the Fairy Tail mages focused their attention to the people talking about them.

"The weak little guild that's always claiming last place? Phahahahah."

Their laughter abruptly stopped by the cold glare Gray and Erza sent their way, but what really stopped them in their tracks was the malevolent aura emanating behind them.

"Oi…what did you just say?"

Turning around, both men shat a brick after seeing the look Natsu, Lisanna and Angel were giving them. The three of them just stood there in a serious manner, which further increased their panic "Well? We're waiting."

"N-Nothing s-sir! We-We were j-just joking around…"

"Get lost" Angel said, more like an order than a request.

Not waiting to be told twice, both losers ran like the wind while Natsu and the girls never lost track of them. Once they were long gone, Natsu's scowl changed into a smile as he greeted his friends "Hey there! Missed us?"

"_Impressive_" Erza marveled at the seriousness Natsu had demonstrated; in the past, the dragon slayer would throw a tantrum, but the way he handled things showed her he had come a long way from the impulsive mage he once was to the S-class mage he was now today.

"Let them laugh, we'll show them the true strength of Fairy Tail" Makarov added as an afterthought.

"So I don't have to hold it any longer?" Happy asked and then pointed at Jet and Droy and laughed.

"DON'T LOOK AT US AND LAUGH!"

* * *

><p>As they headed towards the registration booth, Levy filled them in on the rules of the tournament;<p>

"In the great magic games each guild will select 5 mages to represent them as competitors."

"Natsu, Erza and Gray I understand but, me and Wendy?" Lucy pointed to herself and Wendy "shouldn't we pick someone else like Laxus or Gajeel?"

"They haven't returned yet" Makarov replied, getting a worried look from them.

"Master decided according to the strength of the members currently here, so let's give it all we got!" Erza said to encourage Wendy and Lucy while Makarov murmured:

"If we really wanted to take this thing seriously we should have gone with Laxus, Vergil, Mira or Ur"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"If that's the case then why not add Ur-san instead?" Wendy motioned to the wizard saint next to her. "She would definitely be a better choice than me?"

"Pass" Ur said in a heartbeat "Id rather watch the tournament instead, besides, It's the new generation's time to shine."

"Lazy too much?"

Gray's words earned him a punch to the gut from Ur.

"Respect your teacher!"

"A-Aye!"

Snickering, Natsu said "You're wiped, snow princess"

"It's pronounced whipped, you retard!"

"Then you admit it! Pervert stripper!"

"Look who's talking!" Gray pointed to Natsu's wife and Angel, and immediately regretted his actions by the vibe he was getting from the girls.

"_There goes the maturity they showed_" Erza and the others groaned. After a few moments, and multiple apologies from Gray, she asked; "By the way, where's Vergil?"

"Oh! We didn't tell you, didn't we?" Lisanna was the one to answer "He said there was something he needed to take care of, and said he'll be back soon."

"That's strange"

Now it was turn for Angel to ask: "What about Master?" seeing Makarov raise an eyebrow, she added "Master Gildarts, I mean."

"See for yourself" Makarov pointed to the games registry booths where Gildarts was arguing with the people in charge.

"What do you mean it's against the rules!?"

"Sir, please calm down! We told you already:" The female receptionist tried to reason with Gildarts "The guild master can't participate. It's clearly stated in rule 34. It wouldn't be ethical or fair for him to compete, after all."

Knowing she was right, Gildarts walked away defeated when he spotted his mages, specifically Makarov, and an idea formed in his head: "If the guild master can't participate, then I'll just…."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

* * *

><p>"<em>A dark magic presence is felt each year at the grand magic games<em>."

Remembering the words he shared with Erza and her team, Jellal admired the blooming capital in the distance as it came in view. "We are almost there."

"The others must be there already" Mystogan stood next to him while their third companion merely watched the city with disinterest.

"If you ask me, going into the city will get us a lot of unwanted attention."

"We are not going to reveal ourselves, not yet anyway"

Jellal's words didn't alleviate his worries "Are we going to risk capture for what might and might not be a dark presence and whatnot?"

"Remember what it implies to join Crime Sorciere." Jellal addressed him "The risk is something we must take to redeem ourselves Cobra, you should know as well as I do."

The Former Oracion seis now Crime sorciere mage wanted to argue some more, but what Jellal said was part of the bargain he made with them for their help in evading the authorities. Begrudged, the poison dragon slayer agreed with him. "Fine."

Trying to dispel the mood, Mystogan changed topic: "Ultear and Meredy must already be inside the capital. Try to keep a low profile while you're there." As Mystogan was about to leave, Jellal stopped him.

"Mystogan, before you go; are you going to participate in the tournament?"

"Yes…as a matter of fact I am." Jellal's question took him by surprise "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's a favor I need from you."

* * *

><p>Since the first task of the tournament was not due until midnight, the members of Fairy Tail went their separate ways to kill time and explore the city.<p>

As Gray walked around the city he spotted someone familiar nearby and decided to investigate. Entering a deserted alley he found a cloaked figure leaning on a wall, but even when the person was disguised he knew who it was:

"Ultear, what's the matter?"

Removing her cloak Ultear said: "I forgot to give you something." Before he could ask what it was Gray got his answer when he felt her soft lips over his own. "A good luck kiss."

"Only one?" Giving her a smirk he added: "I'll need more than one since I won't see you until I win the tournament."

"Aren't you a cocky mage" with a lustful stare she blushed by what she said next: "after you win we'll do the rest."

Gray liked her plan. Kissing her again he whispered to her: "Why wait till then?"

"Nuh huh!" She playfully said no with her finger "That way we'll have something to look on to for when we celebrate your victory."

"You're killing me." Gray whimpered, but it was pointless to try and dissuade her.

"In the meantime, take me on a date" Ultear's request was accompanied by her hand massaging his naked abs "Pretty please?"

In the three months they spent training, Gray realized Ultear always gets her way, no matter what. "You already know I can't say no to you."

"Not that you're complaining" Ultear replied. "Just put your shirt back on. We might get too much attention if you don't."

"Again!?" Gray realized she was right "I really need to stop doing that."

"You don't see me complaining."

* * *

><p>Vergil walked without opposition through the streets of the city; while in the past people would freak at the sight of a man with a katana strapped to his side, in a world filled with all sorts of mages a person wielding a sword was noting out of the ordinary. Everywhere he looked, people milled about their business without giving him a second glance (asides the ones that avoided him seeing the scowl on his face) and for things like this, the half devil was grateful.<p>

Thinking little of his cold demeanor, a pretty flower girl approached him: "Would you like a flower sir? It's only one Jewel."

"No." Vergil said almost instinctively, scaring the girl, but stopped for a moment as her face awoke distant memories…

A lifetime ago, a younger Vergil went to a city called Fortuna, in hopes of learning more about his father after hearing tales of how Sparda saved the city in the past, but after searching the castle in the top of Lamina Peak and finding nothing of interest, the half devil decided to leave when he spotted a common sight on the city at night.

Human nature.

Three men forcing a young girl into a dark alley while the girl's screams were left unanswered, or ignored, by anyone that could hear her. Vergil was one of those that would turn a deaf ear to her pleas, and so decided this wasn't his problem.

"HELP ME!"

Humans were lower than trash to him, after all. Why would he care for one more raped girl?

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" A hard slap quieted the girl's cries while another fastened a gag on her mouth to keep her quiet. With their prey at their mercy, the first guy started reaching under her dress. "You'll be begging for more once I'm done with you."

"Let her go."

The trio of thugs stopped and turned around to see Vergil. Even when something about him scared them, they found their courage and spoke:

"Get lost! This doesn't concern you!"

"_You are right; this does not concern me_." A voice in the back of his head said to him, but still, Vergil refused to leave. "Let her go…or I will kill you."

The men laughed at him while the girl struggled against her captors "Get lost, asshole!" Drawing a knife to emphasize his threat, the first one; an obese man, pointed it towards Vergil. "Or else you'll be the one to…"

Whatever he was about to say was forgotten when the pain of his right hand being severed reached his brain. The man had little time to mourn his bloody stump when his head followed the same path his missing hand just took.

Seeing what Vergil was capable of, the remaining would-be rapists released the girl and made a run for it, but only made it so far before Yamato ended their pathetic existence.

"_Weak humans_" with one swipe, Yamato was free of the blood coating the blade. The girl was so shocked by what she just witnessed, that she forgot to remove the gag from her mouth until Vergil started leaving. "Mhph…Wait!"

The half devil stopped but didn't even turn to look at her. The girl knew she should freak out after seeing 3 men getting killed before her eyes, but right now she couldn't care less about their gruesome fate and focused only in her savior.

"T-Thank you. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

Vergil remained silent after hearing her gratitude for him, seeing he wasn't going to speak, she said "My name is…"

Without warning, Vegil vanished from view, leaving her alone in the middle of the alley. Her disappointment of his departure quickly morphed into realization of what had transpired here moments ago and hastily made her exit, but not before grabbing her flower basket and running back home. Unknown to her, Vergil kept a close eye on her from his position on top of the buildings until she was in the safety of her own house.

For the following days, Vergil kept a close eye on her during the day while she sold her flowers and at night while she returned to her home, all the time wondering what compelled him to do this for this petite _Human_ girl. This human girl with short brown hair and blue eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about…

"Are you ok sir?"

Vergil awoke from his memories and returned to the present to find the flower girl from before. Reaching into his coat pocket, he withdrew a Jewel bill and handed it to her in exchange for a white flower.

"S-Sir I don't have change for this!" The girl pointed to the 10,000 Jewel bill, but when she looked for him, Vergil was already gone.

In the solitude of a rooftop, Vergil inspected the flower wondering what could have been if he had only taken a different path back then.

* * *

><p>As Gray and Ultear walked around the city, Gray knew her words were right.<p>

"Can't believe its working"

"Told ya" Ultear snuggled to his arm "There are so many people in the city that no one will recognize me."

"Maybe not recognize, but…" The male population certainly eyed Ultear in a way it pissed him. Even with her cloak, Ultear's figure was the desire of men and envy of women that laid eyes on her. Deciding that if he couldn't do anything to stop their lecherous stares, at least he could show them she was out of their reach. Circling an arm around her, Gray pulled her a bit closer to him and sent a winning smirk at all the angry male population.

"Gray, are you sure it was the right choice?" Ultear's question was about the time he rejected the idea of infusing the ice lacryma to boost his magic "The magic of the lacryma could seriously come in handy if this dark presence decides to act in the grand games."

"I'm certain of it" Was Gray's answer "Besides, the absolute zero magic we learned will suffice for the tournament."

"Don't get cocky, remember?" Ultear reprimanded him "Say, why don't we get something to eat?"

As Gray was answering, Juvia appeared before them: "Gray-sama"

"Juvia! Why are you here?"

"I came to the city and cheer for you" While Juvia acted kindly to Gray, the water mage acted like Ultear was not there at all.

"_Just what I needed_" Ultear narrowed her eyes at the intruding water mage, while Juvia did the same. Ignorant of the tension between Juvia and Ultear, Gray listened as Juvia stole Ultear's idea.

"Gray sama, why don't we get something to eat?"

As Ultear was about to speak her mind, Lyon stepped in.

"That's a great idea!"

Popping between Gray and Juvia, Lyon wrapped an arm around her "I know a fantastic place just around the corner."

"Hey! Where are you taking her you bastard?" Gray demanded.

"I don't see what the problem is? You're already with Ultear." Lyon motioned to Ultear who until now had remained silent. "In fact, why don't we make a bet; if Lamia Scale defeats Fairy Tail in the grand magic games, then Juvia must join our guild!"

"Are you crazy?" Gray asked incredulously "There's no way we'll bet something like that! Besides; what do we get if we win"

"You get Juvia back" Lyon replied as if it was the most logical thing.

"She was ours to begin with!"

"DON'T BET ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Juvia screamed as her thoughts somehow turned to Gray and Lyon flirting with each other "GRAY-SAMA TELL ME THE TRUTH; ARE YOU INTERESTED IN LYON?"

"Are you crazy!?" Gray and Lyon asked at the same time, both equally disgusted by the images popping in Juvia's head.

While they were discussing, Ultear was getting more conscious about Juvia; the water mage was a sight of beauty for any man that laid eyes on her, with that dress she carried an aura of innocence, while at the same time her cleavage left a good view of her round-well formed tits that screamed sensuality. In short; the water mage could have any man she wanted wrapped around her finger, unfortunately for Ultear, the man she wanted was Gray.

"Are you alright Ultear? You kinda spaced there for a bit."

"Fine" before Gray could ask more, Ultear said "Sorry, I need to go, Jellal and Meredy are probably waiting for me."

"But, what about dinner…"

"Go with them" Ultear pointed to Juvia and Lyon and then marched away from Gray. The ice mage tried to follow her but Ultear quickly vanished between the crowd of people, besides, he couldn't leave Juvia alone with that asshole Lyon, so he returned with them.

Lyon shook his head at him "Gray, you really are an idiot."

As Ultear made her way back to her team, she kept thinking about the age difference between herself and Gray. Sure, she knew Gray didn't mind about it, but knowing how Juvia was closer to his age, put a shroud of doubt in her.

* * *

><p>As for Natsu and his wife, the couple decided to visit the center of the capital and marvel at the various wonders it had to offer. Of course, Angel Happy and Lucy tagged along.<p>

The blond mage admired the beautiful flowers that lined the streets "Now I see why they call it the blooming capital city"

"Third wheel Lucy" Happy snickered at the celestial mage.

"I'M SO NOT!" The celestial mage was fast in her defense to later point to Angel "And you need to learn how to count, there are five of us here."

"He does have a point" Angel cut in "you COULD give me and Natsu-kun some time alone."

"Aren't you forgetting someone" Lisanna narrowed her eyes on Angel "Like his wife?"

"Oh! You can also leave if you want, Lisanna."

Natsu laughed halfheartedly at their antics when the word FIGHT caught his attention. Without waiting for them, Natsu left the girls and Happy and sprinted to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hold up Natsu!" Lucy's words were ignored by the slayer while she wondered; "_All the guilds in Fiore are here, right? Who would start a fight during the festival_?"

In the middle of the street, Sting, Rogue and their exceeds stood triumphantly over some random mages: "Who wants more?"

"What a joke" Lester poked one with a stick while Fro agreed with him.

"Fro thinks so too"

All around them, the people murmured as they recognized them: "Those are the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth."

"Sabertooth?" Natsu popped from below the spectators.

"Nekos!" Happy exclaimed as he saw Fro and Lector.

The two dragonslayers from Sabertooth gasped when they recognized him "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Huh!?" Natsu looked up at them "How do you know about me?"

"So, what Rufus said was true; Fairy Tail returned after all." Sting said as he started laughing "Don't tell me you're here to participate in the grand magic games?"

Natsu didn't like the mocking tone of Sting, but replied anyway "Yes we are! And we are going to win it!"

At this, Sting started laughing out loud, even Rogue cracked a smile. "I highly doubt that. Even with that sword you have, a first generation dragon slayer is no match for us"

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked from Rogue to Sting for an answer.

"I used to look up to you, but you were defeated by Acnologia." Sting sneered at Natsu "What use is a dragon slayer that can't beat a dragon."

"We, on the other hand, would be able to defeat it." Rogue added "After all, we are true dragon slayers."

"True dragon slayers…" Natsu pondered on his words.

"Allow me to explain" The furry cat Lector, if Natsu recalled correctly, started saying: "First generation dragon slayers are those who are trained by a real dragon, such as your case and Gajeel-kun, while a second generation dragon slayer is someone that obtained his dragon slayer abilities through the use of a dragon lacryma, like Laxus-kun and Cobra-kun."

"Natsu!"

Lisanna called out as she made her way through the people around them. While Sting didn't give her a second glance, Rogue almost confused her for Yukino. The shadow dragon slayer paid no attention to her or Lucy, who really caught his attention was the girl with long platinum hair all dressed in white. There was something about her that seemed…'familiar' somehow.

Ignoring the girl calling for Natsu, Lector continued "Sting and Rogue, however, are hybrids of sorts; they were trained by dragon slayers but also possess a dragon lacryma inside them, making them real dragon slayers. Third generation dragon slayers!"

Digesting what he had just been told, Natsu asked "Does…does that mean you also lost your dragons on the year 777?"

"Not exactly" Sting said and then Rogue added "why don't we tell him."

Adopting a dark expression, they told him the truth: "The dragons that taught us their magic…we killed them in order to become true dragon slayers."

Lucy, Lisanna, Angel and Happy gasped at their words. Sting smirked seeing their reactions, but froze when he felt the tremendous killing intent coming from Natsu.

"You…YOU KILLED YOUR PARENTS!" Natsu trembled in rage while a dark red aura emanated from him. For a moment, the two members of Sabertooth thought Natsu was going to fight them but to their surprise (and relief), the pink haired slayer turned around and left the area.

"Natsu…" Lisanna could see her husband fighting to control his urge to beat the ever-living crap out of them.

"Let's go." Without another word, the Fairy Tail mages started leaving.

Sting's fear quickly dissipated and yelled "That's right! Just walk away you phony…"

"Sting, that's enough!" Rogue stopped his teammate before he said more "Let him go."

"Not here" Both twin dragon slayers barely registered Natsu's words, but the next ones they clearly heard them: "We'll settle things in the tournament!"

As the Fairy tail mages left, an almost foreign feeling crawled all over Sting, a feeling he had not felt in quite some time.

Excitement

* * *

><p>Back at the lodging

"Where were you guys?" Mere minutes before midnight, Erza reprimanded her teammates for arriving late.

"Lost track of time" Gray said, recalling how he failed to find Ultear in the city.

"Got lost in the city" Natsu replied, wondering how Sting and Rogue could be so cruel as to kill their own adoptive parents.

"I had an errand to make"

"Lucy's a liar" Happy snickered before Lucy squashed him with her foot.

When it was Lisanna's turn, Erza turn to look at her as if waiting for an answer: "I'm not going to participate in the tournament, so…" Seeing Erza's stare intensify, Lisanna quickly changed her answer "Got lost with Natsu."

Satisfied, Erza cut them some slack when she noticed one member was still missing: "Where's Wendy?"

"It's quite late for her to be out at night." Happy shared his thoughts.

"Is Wendy doing things she shouldn't?" Lucy's imagination quickly envisioned a leather clad Wendy and Charle taking over the streets "She's too young to do that!"

"Seriously?" Gray asked Lucy "What drugs are you on?"

The whereabouts of Wendy were paused when a buff Elfman entered their room to bring them some snacks. "Hey guys, ready for the first task?"

"What the heck happen to you?" Natsu asked him seeing the extreme change in Elfman.

"I know, right?" Elfman said, referring not to his exaggerated muscles, but to his sideburns "It's manly!"

"Hey Elfman, by any chance have you seen Wendy?"

"Now that you mention it…she hasn't arrived to our lodging" Elfman's reply worried Erza.

"We should go look for her" Natsu jumped from where he was sitting and before he ran off, Gray stopped him.

"We should stay here until we learn what the first task is about."

As if on cue, the clock chimed when it was midnight. "Speaking of; I wonder what will it be?"

For a few minutes, the Fairy Tail mages waited for something to happen until they started hearing a loud voice.

"TO THE PEOPLE PARTICIPATING IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES, GOOD MORNING! IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE PARTICIPATING TEAMS FROM 117 TO 8, WE SHALL NOW BEGIN A PRELIMINARY EVENT!"

"Preliminary! No one mentioned anything about that!"

"What's that huge thing?"

"A 3d magic projector"

"Giant pumpkin!" Happy pointed to the man wearing a pumpkin head.

The other guild teams were ready to begin the first task, but with one member short, the team from Fairy tail was in distress.

"THE PRELIMINARY RULES ARE SIMPLE!" The pumpkin man announced while a large part of the city started changing, much to their surprise "YOU WILL ALL NOW COMPETE WITH EACH OTHER! THE FIRST 8 TEAMS TO FINISH WILL QUALIFY FOR THE MAIN EVENT! YOUR LODGINGS WILL BE THE STARTING POINT FOR THIS EVENT!"

Before them, a staircase formed using parts of the environment. "A path!"

"FEEL FREE TO USE ANY MAGIC YOU DESIRE! THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS! BUT IF NOT ALL FIVE MEMBERS FROM YOUR TEAM MAKE IT, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED! AND ONE MORE THING; WE TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANYONE THAT LOSES HIS LIFE IN THE LABYRINTH!"

"Labyrinth" Natsu looked up into the sky to witness the gigantic sphere that was formed.

"THE GREAT MAGIC GAMES PRELIMINARY EVENT! THE SKY LABYRINTH HAS BEGUN!"

"What are we going to do? We're one member short in our team" Lucy said, referring to Wendy. "We need all five of us to win this event!"

"If you're missing one member, then…" Elfman started saying.

"Lisanna!" Erza addressed the take over mage "You'll take Wendy's spot in the team!"

"Me?" Lisanna pointed to herself while Elfman looked down.

"…or she can fill the gap."

Not waiting for her answer, Erza grabbed hold of her and dragged her along with the team to start the first task.

"Elfman! In the meantime look for Wendy! You too Happy!"

"OK! Good luck" Happy yelled while Elfman weakly gave them a thumbs up.

As the team approached the entrance, Gray said: "That's the labyrinth's entrance"

"No" Natsu corrected him "That's the entrance to become the top guild of Fiore!"

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL! LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>"WHERE DO WE GO!?"<p>

After looking around for a few moments, the team was at a loss on where to go.

"We should head to the east" Erza announced "that's where the games grounds are located."

"Leave it to me!" Lucy drew a celestial key "Open the gate of the compass: Pyxis!"

In a puff of smoke, the silver key spirit of the compass appeared; a red dressed bird with a compass on top of its head, act followed by the spirit and Lucy pointing east.

"Good job." Erza complimented them.

"So, you brought a compass?" the guys asked, making Lucy and Pyxis crouch in a corner.

After navigating through the labyrinth for a while, the Fairy tail mages were still lost when they stumbled upon another team.

"Looky here! We never expected to have revenge so soon" the mages from Twilight ogre attacked them "Payback time!"

"Fuck off!" Natsu, Lisanna and Gray easily dispatched the attacking mages. Once the last twilight mage was out, a map fell from him.

"Look!" Erza showed them the map as an idea popped in her head "I think we just found out a way to win this task."

One by one, different teams were mercilessly beaten by the Fairy tail team to obtain whatever map they could find.

"Karyu no tekken!"

"Flame sphere!"

"Ice make: hammer!"

"I'll take that." Erza, dressed as a dominatrix, took a map from another team. Not that the mage minded by the expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" The pumpkin man clapped as team Natsu arrived at the finish line. "You finished the preliminary round."<p>

"Was there any doubt." Natsu exclaimed "I bet we got first place!"

"Nope! You came in the No. 6 spot." The pumpkin man ignored their shocked faces "Sixth place is quite good, after all!"

* * *

><p>"So you wanna join Fairy tail, miss…?"<p>

"Rose" The pink hair girl answered Makarov's question. The best plan to change the future was making sure that Fairy Tail survived, and what better way to accomplish it than to be as close to them to ensure their survival.

Standing before him, memories of her youth flashed before her eyes…

"_Higher, Oji-san, higher!" A five year old Rose laughed happily as an equally happy Makarov tossed her up and down in a playful manner. "I wanna reach the sky!"_

"Ok then! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov's welcome into the guild returned her to the present. Extending his hand, Makarov was not disappointed when Rose shook it in return.

_As Rose and Makarov played, her parents arrived at the guild: "Oi! Rose-chan, we're back!"_

"_Momma! Pappa!"_

That was only a few years before **that** happened, her Oji-san died not long after that, followed by her parents, Erza, Lucy, Gray oji-san, until only Ultear oba-chan was left. But now that she was here there was no way in hell she was going to let history repeat itself.

"_Oji- san_…" Seeing him alive and well before her made Rose happier than she ever had, but she skillfully hid it behind a mask of indifference. "Thank you, Makarov-sama."

"Makarov will suffice, my dear" the aging master patted her hand "Now then, time to give you your guild mark."

Since Mira was not here at the moment, Levy took it to herself to bring the guild stamp "What color would you like your guild mark, Rose?"

"White" Rose said without hesitation "_Like mother's stamp_…"

"Ok!" Levy merrily got the color "Now tell me where you want it?"

"On my left shoulder" As Levy made to stamp her, Rose grabbed the stamp from her hands "Allow me"

In a flash she raised her left sleeve and, before anyone could see, she stamped the seal above the one she already had. Her movements were so fast, almost no one was able to see her guild mark, asides Makarov, but he decided to leave it at that.

"Well then, let me officially welcome you to Fairy Tail!" Levy and the guild members present welcomed her and started a celebration in her honor (even when it was past midnight).

* * *

><p>Outside, Natsu and his team were heading back to the lodging in low spirits when they spotted Vergil waiting for them.<p>

"Vergil, you're back" Lisanna was the first to greet him.

"Lisanna" Vergil nodded to Erza and the others in courtesy "I take it you won the first task?"

"Yeah but…" Lucy looked down in shame. "We almost didn't make it."

After explaining how they barely reached sixth place, Vergil said "In a task involving time, arriving first is crucial. However, this was not about coming in first but of qualifying for the main event. You did good."

Were they hearing right? Was Vergil complimenting them? Allowing a smile to form, the team was grateful for the pick me up speech.

"Thanks Vergil."

"However..." Vergil focused on Natsu "I expect nothing but the best from you, Dragneel. I did train you myself after all."

"_And there's the Vergil I know_" Natsu thought.

* * *

><p>Back at the lodging, the celebration was still going on. Although Rose was not a fan of parties like this, she learned from Levy valuable differences between their timelines; like Gildarts being the new master of Fairy Tail, to Ur's return and Mystogan staying with the guild. What caused these changes was unknown to Rose, but it didn't matter as long as Fairy Tail survived.<p>

"And a few months back we celebrated a wedding between…" Levy was beginning to say when team Natsu arrived.

"Oi! We're back!"

"_Dad_!" There, on the entrance, a younger version of her father greeted them. The mask of indifference she so carefully created to hide her identity slowly crumbled as tears threatened to fall. She was slowly recognizing his companions when her eyes landed on the figure in the back.

"How did you do?" Makarov asked the group. Just as Natsu was about to tell them, Rose pointed at the man in the back.

"You!" A symbol flashed on Rose's back and a claymore materialized in her hands. The Fairy tail mages were dumbstruck when her long pink hair changed to platinum, but what really took them by surprise was when she directed her attack on Vergil.

"DIE SPARDAAA!"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Cliffhanger ahead!

I feel this chapter included more GrayTear than the main paring (Natsu x Lisanna) but for those up to date with the manga will know that this arc has a shocking moment for Ultear, so I decided to indulge some more into their relationship before that moment comes. As for Ultear, I am still undecided about her father's identity; people think it's Silver, but I have another character from another anime that might fill the gap. Anyway, it's still too early to say for sure.

There are a few things I intentionally left out of this chapter; like Angel's problem with the demon keys (which was saved for a future chapter) or Wendy getting attacked by Raven's Tail (I didn't include that since it stays the same as in the anime and manga). Also; Someone asked about what sword will Dante use since Natsu has Rebellion, well...you'll find out eventually, but Dmc fans might already have an idea (and it's not the DmC version of Rebellion, since Rose has that one)

Once again, forgive my late update, but sometimes things get caught up in the way that stop me from writing, not to mention the dreaded writer's block. All i can say is please bear with me, I'll update as soon as I can.

Until next update!

_**Demonwithasoul**_


	41. Sister

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I do not own Fairy Tail, Devil May Cry or any of its characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima Sensei and DevilMayCry belongs to Cr4pcom, I mean; Cashcom, Capcom.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"DIE SPARDAAA!"<p>

Right before her, the man responsible for causing her all her pain and suffering, the one she envisioned dead each night was now in her grasp. Without hesitation, Rose drove her blade directly into Vergil's jugular, hoping to see the devil before her dead, but it was not to be as the blade was diverted from its path by Vergil's own blade.

If he was to be honest, Vergil was momentarily stunned by her sudden change and attack, only his quick reflex saved him from having his throat sliced by using Yamato to deflect the offending blade.

Everyone at the lodge was momentarily stunned, never expecting Rose's attack, but once the clash of swords resonated they sprang into action.

"ROSE, STOP!"

The girl in question went in for another strike, but this time Vergil was ready and pinned her to the wall.

"LET ME GO!" freeing herself, Rose tossed Vergil a punch to the face, which he grabbed and twisted on her back to push her against a wall. "LET GO!"

"Calm yourself"

Ignoring Vergil's request, Rose struggled with all her might to free herself until he decided to stop her by knocking her off "I SAID! LET ME …ugh"

As she lost consciousness, Rose's platinum hair returned to her bright pink color and her sword vanished from where it was discarded. Letting go of her, Vergil allowed for Rose to drop on the floor that is if Natsu hadn't caught her. Making sure she was ok, the dragon slayer turned his attention on Vergil.

"Vergil, you asshole! You could have been more careful!"

"She was the one who attacked me, I merely defended myself" Vergil countered, to which Natsu had to agree. "Besides; she is unharmed"

"Yeah, but still…" Natsu turned to look at her unconscious form.

"Vergil did the right thing Natsu" Makarov reassured him "if he hadn't stopped her, who knows what she could have done. Now then, you should take her somewhere to rest while Porlyusica comes to check her condition."

Carrying her bridal style, Natsu felt…something when he carried her petite frame, something that seemed familiar to him. Shaking his head to clear it, Natsu carried her to an empty room until Porlyusica arrives. As he left the scene, the Fairy Tail mages starting murmuring about Rose's strange transformation and how it kinda reminded them about someone else, but they couldn't quite put their finger on whom.

In the end, they had little time to think about it when Happy and Elfman burst through the doors carrying an unconscious and hurt Wendy and Charle. While everyone rushed to follow the wounded pair, Vergil remained behind to ponder about the newest member of Fairy Tail:

When Rose transformed, Vergil felt the familiar aura coming out of her, one he could easily identify; devil trigger. Her hair changing from pink to platinum was only the confirmation he needed for what he already knew; she was also a descendant of Sparda.

Smirking, in his mind the half devil was already making the connections of her possible origin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Sister<br>**

* * *

><p>The next day Team Natsu waited in one of the locker rooms at Domus Flau ready to make their entrance while reminiscing about last night's events.<p>

After Wendy and Charle were properly treated by Porlyusica, the wind dragon slayer regained consciousness and apologized to the team for letting them down. Wendy was immediately reassured by Natsu and company, who told her it wasn't her fault and they would get the bastards that did this to her. Regretting not only being unable to get a good look at her attackers, but also not being able to help them on the first day, Wendy entrusted Lisanna with her spot, to which Lisanna agreed to do her best on her behalf.

"Porlyusica said she lost a huge amount of magical power, what could have caused it?" Erza and the others wondered the same thing.

"Whatever or whoever it was, I'm gonna make sure he pays for hurting her!"

Gray agreed with Natsu and then they switched to Rose: "What about Rose yesterday? Why would she attack Vergil out of the blue like that?"

"And what did she use; Ex-quip magic?" Lucy asked as Erza shook her head.

"The way she got her sword might look like it, but there was something …odd about it."

"Let's not forget that she called Vergil 'Sparda' as well" Lisanna added "That's the name of Vergil's deceased father."

"Did she confuse Vergil with him?" Natsu wondered. In the end, their questions would have to wait until Rose regained consciousness, and right now they had more pressing matters, named the grand magic games.

"The only thing we can do right now is give it our best for Wendy and our guild."

Marching to the gate, the team that represented Fairy Tail on the grand magic games made their appearance before the thousands of spectators at the arena. Before Fairy Tail made its appearance, Quattro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel appeared before them in the eight and seventh place respectively.

From the commentator's booth, Chapati Lola, Yashima, and the invited guest; Jenny Realight, announced the sixth team:

"And here comes the team that made it in the 6th spot this year. Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy, FAIRY TAIL!"

While the spectators cheered for the first two teams, they instantly booed Fairy Tail.

"What the heck! They're booing us!?" Natsu was as surprised, as he was mad, like the rest of his team.

"In past years, Fairy Tail had always claimed last place on the grand magic games, but this year they surprised us by making it to the preliminary rounds. What do you think, Yashima-san, will they make a comeback this year and become the top guild in Fiore?"

"They definitely have what it takes to succeed" Yashima answered Chapati's question and gave Fairy Tail a thumbs up. "I'm so glad to see you all again…congratulations Fairy Tail and good luck!"

While the team ignored the boos and name calls they were getting from the crowd, they instead focused on their guild who were cheering for them not caring what others thought of them.

"_Erza_" Amongst the Mermaid heel team, a cloaked Millianna watched her big sister from afar already wanting to meet up with her again. While the neko girl was happy to see Erza, her team captain, Kagura Mikazuchi, wanted one thing only; the whereabouts of the renegade Jellal.

* * *

><p>From up above the coliseum, Vergil watched the tournament when he noticed someone next to him.<p>

"Mavis"

"Hey Vergil!" The first master of Fairy Tail merrily dangled her feet from her sitting position next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making you company. What else?"

"I do not want it" As he turned to leave, Vergil stopped when he heard sobbing.

"But…you looked so alone…_sob_… and I only wanted to make you company.".

Seeing her crocodile tears, made Vergil feel uncomfortable "Fine, I'll stay just…stop that, alright?"

"Kay!" in an instant, Mavis was back to her cheerful attitude, making Vergil believe she was either a kid at heart, or a master manipulator. He was convinced it was the latter.

After a few minutes watching the teams, Mavis said: "Last night, what happened between you and Rose…"

"There are a few theories I have" Vergil recalled her brief encounter with Rose "What can you tell me about her?"

Mavis giggled, causing Vergil to raise an eyebrow "You would be surprised who she is. I will say this; Rose was already a member of Fairy Tail before she 'joined' the guild last night, and she doesn't belong on this timeline."

"A time traveler?" Vergil assumed from what info he already knew "And here I believed there would be no more time nonsense with Deimos dead."

"She didn't come here through a paradox" Mavis revealed. "Now, what theories do you have of her."

"She has the blood of Sparda coursing through her veins." Looking at Mavis for a reaction, Vergil was not disappointed "She is, isn't she?'

"Yes, she's a descendant from a mage in Fairy Tail, but you already know who"

Vergil eyed the pink haired dragon slayer far below. "Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Rose sat up in an instant and was alerted of her surroundings; white sheets, curtains separating her bed from another one, which was currently occupied by another person she couldn't see and medical instruments on the table nearby. She was in the infirmary. Pleased to see that her black armor was piled next to her bed, Rose began to put it on so she could leave.<p>

"You're awake?"

Looking to her left, Rose failed to notice when Porlyusica entered the room "Porlyusica"

"I don't recall meeting you before" The self appointed medic of Fairy Tail said while checking on the sleeping Wendy and Charle. "How do you know my name?"

Cursing her slip of tongue, Rose said: "I heard it between dreams, when the others came to check on Wendy." It wasn't a complete lie, but a lie nonetheless.

Still suspicious, but letting it go for now, Porlyusica accepted her explanation. "If you're wondering where we are; we're at the infirmary. The other brats thought it would be for the best since they didn't want to leave you unattended while the magic games were going on."

"_Then, it has begun_" If the stories she was told were precise, then Rose only had a few days before _**that**_ happened. Standing up, Rose went to the door when Porlyusica said:

"Makarov told me you attacked Vergil last night. I don't know what reason you had for it, but I warn you; if you ever try that again with anyone from our guild, there will be consequences."

Rose was still making heads about how someone like him was part of Fairy Tail, but limited herself to only say: "Understood".

Satisfied, somewhat, with her answer Porlyusica said "the first task is about to begin, if you hurry up, you just might make it."

Nodding, Rose sprinted out to catch the start of the Grand magic games.

* * *

><p>"Next up, on the fifth spot we have the azure team that makes everything sparkle; Blue Pegasus!"<p>

The blue Pegasus team consisted on the Trimen and their leader Ichiya, plus a guy in a rabbit costume.

"Ren!'

"Hibiki-samaa!"

"Eve-kun!"

"Ichiya is sooo gross."

"That's my guild!" Jenny said from her spot at the announcer's table "Everyone, do your best!"

Back to Chapati: "On fourth place the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

Team Natsu saw that the team consisted on Lyon and two of his teammates from the Galuna island incident plus a young girl that resembled a much younger Sherry Blendy, However, who was really a threat was their fifth member, the wizard saint Jura Neekis.

Approaching the Fairy Tail team, or more specifically, Gray, Lyon said: "Don't forget your promise. If we win, Juvia joins our guild"

"I don't recall promising you anything."

"Remember what you will, either way I'll hold you onto that" changing topic Lyon asked: "I'll be looking forward to see the results of your training with Ur firsthand."

At this, Gray smirked "Be careful what you wish for."

On the announcement table, Chapati started announcing the third team: "And in the third spot…Well, this is definitely unexpected."

This caught the attention of the teams present "Could their flapping of their wings really carry them all the way here?! It's the least unexpected, unbelievable…"

"No way!" Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Lucy and Erza were surprised when the identity of the third team was revealed.

Juvia, Mirajane, Gajeel, Laxus and Mystogan

"Fairy Tail, team B!"

"B-But why are you here!?" The members of team Natsu, now designated Fairy Tail team A, were just as surprised as the rest of the crowd.

Before things got more confusing, the announcers decided to clear everything by explaining the revised rules about each guild being able to have more than one team participate at the magic games. Other guilds also had more than one team, but from all of them only Fairy Tail managed to conserve both of its teams.

"Our trump card" Makarov and Gildarts said with a knowing smirk.

Shaking the surprise, Natsu addressed them: "Even when we're from the same guild, that doesn't mean we'll hold back during the competition, and you better don't hold back as well."

"My thoughts exactly, Mr. sixth place" Gajeel said as he and Natsu stare off "I'll eat that sword of yours for breakfast."

"Jeez Gajeel, I'm a married man, besides; I don't swing that way" Natsu's comeback infuriated the Iron dragon slayer, but it was his fault for giving him the ammo for it.

"Mira-nee…?" Lisanna asked Mirajane while the Satan soul user simply smiled sweetly.

"Let's give it our best, Lisanna."

"LOVE RIVAL! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME ALONGSIDE GRAY-SAMA, NOT YOU!"

"Aren't you confusing me with Cana" Lucy said to Juvia.

Erza approached Mystogan and greeted him in a friendly way: "You didn't tell me you we're going to participate?"

"No, he didn't." Realizing who he really was, caused Erza to gasp.

"Jellal?" Erza was careful not to say it too loud or else risk his identity being revealed. Once she was certain no one heard her, she asked; "What are you doing here?"

"You have a very understanding master, once I discussed it with him, Gildarts allowed me to participate in the tournament, albeit as long as Mystogan alternates places with me now and then."

"I see."

"You seem disappointed I wasn't who you think I was" Jellal suddenly said, surprising Erza by his tone of voice.

"What are you implying?"

"What he means is that he is just as surprised as well, right Mystogan?" Laxus said as he put an arm around Jellal's shoulder "Also, Mystogan is not as chatty as you make him seem, so save your love quarrels for later."

"We're not...!"

"That's not what…!"

Erza and Jellal started saying, but one look from Laxus and they shut their mouth. There would be another place and time to discuss these things.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you're still brooding about losing your spot?"<p>

"I'm not…brooding, just worried they might see though his disguise" Mystogan's reply didn't convince Meredy it, but she didn't press further.

The Crime sorciere mages and Mystogan were just outside of the city's borders, the group chose a spot in a clear meadow to watch the grand magic games through Ultear's crystal ball to avoid risking themselves inside the city.

"You'll get your time with red-head soon enough."

"W-What do you… that's not why I…" Mystogan started blabbering, much to Meredy's amusement.

"Leave him alone Meredy" Ultear told her without looking away from the enlarged crystal ball, where they could see the grand games "how would you like it if was about Laxus, huh?"

Now it was Meredy's turn to blabber. Next to her, Cobra snickered at her reaction. "That second rate dragon slayer, please! You could do so much better, Honey."

"No one asked you!" Meredy glared at the poison dragon slayer while he simply winked at her. "Why did Jellal have to bring that scum to our team?"

"Our guild is open mages who want to atone for their sins" Ultear answered what Meredy already knew "and we do need all the help we can get."

Cobra sent a smirk to a pissed Meredy "Got that? Sweet cheeks."

"Although, I agree with you on the scum part."

"HEY!"

Ultear smirked when she suddenly felt another presence approaching their group, turning around Ultear readied an attack when she realized who it was.

"Mom!"

"Hey sweetie, has the tournament started yet?" Taking a seat next to her, Ur focused her attention to the enlarged crystal ball.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here or anything like that."

"Well, I prefer to see the games with you, if that's ok?"

"Of course, you're more than welcome." Ultear sat back down and the group returned their attention back to the games, while Ur thought:

"_Besides, I couldn't find Vergil to see the games with him, but you don't need to know that_."

* * *

><p>With only two teams waiting to be revealed, the teams already on the arena were anxious to see who took the first and second spot. Most of the people present were almost sure about what guild took first place.<p>

"And now, the next team to come…." Chapati abruptly stopped, and by the way he looked, he was definitely surprised by what he read "Well, this is unexpected to say the least."

Chapati had the people guessing, but when he announced the next team it was clear why of his reaction:

"In second place, the champion from last year; Sabertooth!"

The people gasped at first, however seeing that the team from Sabertooth seems unaffected by second place, the crowd instantly returned to cheer their name.

"_Damn it! How could we come in second place!?"_ Sting, as well as his team mates, was still cursing for not getting first place. Whoever had taken it from them would suffer an embarrassing defeat at his hands.

Natsu glared at the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth, the encounter with them on the city still present on his mind:

"_The dragons that taught us their magic…we killed them in order to become true dragon slayers_"

As he recalled this, his fist balled up; he would make them pay for their lack of respect for their adoptive father's.

Along the dragon slayers were also three more mages; Lisanna and Lucy remembered Rufus and Yukino from the last time they met, the first was still dressed as flamboyant as ever, with his hat and mask to boot, while Yukino wore white robes with several ribbons dangling at her sides and a blue rose on her hair just like last time. Coming in last was a large shirtless muscled man with green hair that, although not as buffed as Elfman, carried an air of confidence that told them to watch out for that one even when he seemed uninterested on the tournament.

From amongst the Fairy Tail mages on the podium, Angel studied Yukino carefully. Noticing this, Kinana asked:

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"That girl…" Angel pointed to Yukino "there's something familiar about her."

"Now that you mention it, she kinda looks like Lisanna" Levy joined the conversation "A serious looking Lisanna nonetheless."

While the others agreed with his observation, Angel narrowed her eyes on Yukino. From up his vantage point, Vergil also noticed the celestial mage from Sabertooth.

As for the celestial mage, Yukino kept her eyes only on Natsu, who was at the moment engaged on a staring competition with Sting.

"_Natsu_."

Once the commotion of Sabertooth's second place died out, the announcer moved along: "And now the moment we have been waiting for!"

"The team that not only managed to take first place, but take it from the reigning champion no less…The surprise of this year's Grand Magic games; Raven's Tail!"

If everyone was surprised before, they were shocked now. From atop the spectator's booth, the mages from Fairy Tail watched the Raven's with distrust while also wondering how they managed to accomplish such a feat.

"_Ivan, what are you up to_?" Makarov wondered taking a glance to the Master of Raven's tail.

Back to the arena, the mages present watched as an imposing man concealed in crimson red armor led his team which consisted of some shady looking mages including a plump one with an ever present smile, a skinny snake-like man that reminded Cobra of Midnight, a very large nosed man with a small smirking creature on his shoulder, and finally a curvaceous woman with long scarlet hair and matching red dress which left a good portion of her cleavage exposed. From the entire lot, she was the more normal looking one, if you could see past the crazed look on her eyes.

Like Sting before, Ivan Dreyar seemed pleased on the outside for his team getting first place, but on the inside it was another story: "_Damn that Dante! I told him to keep a low profile_!"

The master of Raven's Tail would have settled with third or fourth place, so that his guild would not attract unwanted attention, and so asked (more like begged) Dante to do just that, to which the half devil told him not to worry a thing, assuring him he had everything covered. Ivan was relieved to hear that, but not an hour after the preliminary started Dante was back with the team, all who looked winded out like they had run a marathon, all except Dante who said to him:

"_What can I say? Second place is just not my stile._"

The other teams looked towards Raven's Tail team with distrust while Natsu and Sting openly glared at them, even if it was for different reasons.

"Hope the little girl is ok" The large man said while the creature on his shoulder started laughing "consider it a friendly gesture from us to you, Fairy Tail."

"What!? You were responsible for hurting Wendy!?" Natsu exclaimed, while his team openly glared at the Raven's. "You'll pay for that, you bastards!"

"How could you do that to a little girl?" Lisanna looked at them with disgust.

The mages from Raven tail started snickering but abruptly stopped when Dante spoke: "Did I hear right? You attacked one of his members without provocation last night?"

The four mages trembled as Dante (Redgrave to the people oblivious of his identity) turned around and stared at them through the hollow slits of his helmet. Fearing he was angry at them, they were surprised by his next words: "I'll give you points for the evil deed..."

Flare, Umbra, and the other two exhaled in relief.

"…but if you deliberately hurt a little girl again, there will be consequences. Am I clear?"

The Raven's nodded vigorously, which pleased Dante. Evil as he might be, hurting a little girl was still a big No on his book. Looking back at the fairies, Dante spotted his old sword strapped to Natsu's back. If he wanted, he could take it back with no problem, but decided to leave him the sword "_Consider it a loan, for now_."

From way up, Vergil kept an eye on 'Redgrave'. Without looking away from him, he said: "That man…there is something odd about him."

Mavis didn't reply while also watching Redgrave. Seeing a somber expression on her face, Vergil asked: "What do you see?"

"That man…" Mavis whispered as Vergil waited for her to continue "he wears too much red, don't you think?"

Vergil sighed and left it at that, while Mavis frowned: "_What are you planning, Dante_?"

Once all the teams were present, the pumpkin man from before appeared. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE START OF THE 7TH ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

"It's that pumpkin guy again"

"NOW THAT THE EIGHT QUALIFYING TEAMS HAVE APPEARED IT'S TIME TO START THE FIRST TASK!"

Over the arena, a three-dimensional city appeared for them to see "THE FIRST TASK WILL TAKE IN THE STREETS OF CROCUS! DISAPPEAR…IN SILENCE!

The rules were simple; each team would pick a member from their team to participate, then they would have to blend in the city and attack any rival mage they could find while at the same time avoid being attacked. The object of this task was to get as many points as they could in the time limit of 30 minutes.

After hearing the rules, Natsu instantly offered himself "Pick me! I wanna fight first!"

"It's not a fight, dufus!" Gray replied "since it's supposed to be about being inconspicuous, I'll do it."

"You're the worst choice for that! Pervert Flasher!"

The dragon slayer started arguing but stopped when Erza agreed with Gray: "Very well, do your best, Gray."

"Good luck Gray!" Lisanna and Lucy cheered for him, which got the attention from Juvia.

"If Gray-sama is going to compete then Juvia is too." The water mage from Fairy Tail announced much to Gajeel's dismay.

"Fine, just don't make a scene out there."

"If Juvia is competing, so am I" Lyon said on part of his guild. "I can't leave an innocent girl like her alone with someone like you Gray."

"You again?" Gray stared at Lyon and then smirked "Fine by me. I'll put you in your place sooner than I expected."

"You are welcome to try" Lyon countered "just remember the bet we made."

With Raven's tail, Dante motioned Nalpudding to step forward "Let's see what you're made of, aside purple crap, that is."

Confident as always, Rufus from Sabertooth stepped in front of his guild mates "If no one has an objection, I'll compete first."

Seeing Rufus Lore caused the majority of the female population on the stadium to cheer for him.

From Mermaid Heel Beth Vanderwood volunteered, Blue Pegasus picked Eve Tilm of the Trimen, and finally Quattro Cerberus picked…some mage no one gave two cents about.

"T-That was actually mean to say" Yaeger said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the eight participants of the first task found themselves distributed all around the city, which for this task was devoid of people. Gray, as well as other participants, wondered how they could hide if there was no one around when the answer appeared; all around them, multiple copies of themselves walked about through the city streets, but on closer look Gray could see that these copies didn't seem to notice anyone, they only focused on walking around.<p>

From the podium, Romeo recognized the settings: "I got it!"

Looking at him, the members of Fairy Tail waited for the fire mage to elaborate: "It's like in the game 'Murderer's Vow 3'!"

"Murder what now?"

Romeo then went into detailed explanation about the game and how the multiplayer segment seemed almost identical to the first task of the tournament.

"Guess whoever organized the magic games is a fan of the game" Max said.

"Or just ripped the idea from it" Angel piped in.

"THIS IDEA IS ORIGINAL!" Pumpkin mad yelled on his defense, but the Fairy Tail mages chose to ignore him.

Looking around, Juvia was in heaven, seeing multiple copies of Gray "seeing there's a lot of Gray-samas you won't mind if Juvia takes one for herself"

Hugging one from behind, Juvia's happiness banished when the Gray she grabbed popped out of existence. Back with her team, groans of frustration were heard for Juvia's mistake.

"EACH TIME A CONTESTANT ATTACKS A WRONG TARGET OR GETS ATTACKED, HE OR SHE WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK TO SQUARE ONE AND LOSE ONE POINT! AFTER TEN SECONDS HAVE PASSED, THE CONTESTANT MAY RETURN TO THE TASK."

Back to Gray, the ice mage quickly put two and two together and realized what he had to do. "The object is to blend with these copies as best we can, and also take out the competition, heh, just like hide and seek."

Just as he was going to blend in, Gray heard someone calling him:

"Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster" Turning around, Gray spotted Nalpudding approaching him.

"You're that Raven's Tail mage" Gray stated and prepared an attack "Thanks for saving me the trouble of looking for you. Ice make: Hammer!"

In the blink of an eye, an ice hammer squashed Nalpudding to the ground while the mages from Fairy Tail looked amazed with the speed of Gray's attack, which was now three times faster. No doubt his training with Ur paid off. However, Gray's satisfaction was short lived when the sound of a point being taken from him was heard.

"What happened?"

Gray looked at the scoreboard in confusion when he heard Nalpudding's laughter. Somehow, the Raven's mage pushed a copy of himself in front of him and used it as a decoy for Gray to attack, costing him one point. As per the rules, Gray was transported back to square one with minus 1 point to booth.

"_Damn it_" Forced to wait 10 seconds, Gray was eager to get out there and even the score. This time, the ice mage was careful to act like the copies, as to not stand out, but somehow he was still found by Nalpudding, who struck him in the back.

Through her crystal ball, Ultear grimaced seeing how Gray was doing "_Come on! You can do it, Gray._"

"Come on Gray! What the heck are you doing?" Natsu yelled while the rest of his team was almost certain that Raven's Tail was cheating.

Looking back at the scoreboard, Gray cursed seeing that he was now minus 2 points below everyone else. Giving it another shot, the ice mage walked cautiously, but still made a mistake and was detected. The ground exploded behind him and dozens of carrots launched at him, however Gray was able to dodge them. From the hole created, Beth from Mermaid's Heel emerged.

"Damn, I missed" Beth barely said when she was then attacked by Yaeger from Quattro Cerberus.

"And I got ya! Now it's your turn!" Yaeger was about to attack Gray when he was struck down by Lyon.

"You should keep your eye on the game"

"Where are you all coming from?" Gray asked as he faced Lyon, when Juvia jumped from above "J-Juvia!?"

Looking up, Gray and Lyon blushed seeing Juvia, who let her panties show when she fell and attacked the Lamia Scale mage.

"got a glimpse…of heaven…" Lyon muttered as he was transported back to square one. Once he was gone, Gray looked at Juvia

"Juvia, I didn't need your help"

"I wasn't helping you" the water mage responded and then pointed to Gray "Juvia will defeat you too, so she can claim the reward master promised."

"Reward? What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Before the start of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia, along with Mirajane, Laxus and Gajeel gathered before Gildarts at the guild.

"Let me get this straight: you want Us to participate as team B on the games?" Gajeel asked, to which Gildarts nodded.

"Having two teams enter will increase our odds of winning, besides; once we reach the capital I'll see if I can participate with you guys." Gildarts said to them "In case I can't, Mystogan will take my place, right?"

"Right" Mystogan emerged from the shadows and joined them.

"Don't like the idea of being the second team, but I'll do it anyway." Laxus commented.

As the others agreed, Mirajane asked: "And what do we get if we win?"

Gildarts rubbed his chin and said "How about: the team that wins can do whatever he wants with the losing team for one full day. Is that acceptable? "

Hearing this, the five members of Team B instantly agreed, already making plans with their candidates; Laxus imagined himself ordering Natsu around, while Gajeel would have Lucy as his personal singer girl.

For her part, Mirajane envisioned having Vergil wear that fedora she got him, or maybe taking him out on a date…nah, she preferred the one where he wore the fedora.

"Just remember, you can only do this with the members of the opposing team." Gildarts said, ruining her fantasy.

"Oh, poo…" Mira sighed "_Well, I can always dominate Erza as I've always wanted_"

Lastly, Juvia was already making plans with her Gray-sama. In her mind, she imagined him telling her she could do anything she wanted with him. "Just don't hurt me…too much."

Gildarts wondered what everyone imagined by the look each had "Anyway, do we have a deal?"

"DEAL!" The four mages chorused in unison.

Satisfied, Gildarts asked: "What about you, Mystogan. Are you in?"

"I'm in" The scarf that covered Mystogan's face was stained red around the area where his nose was located. Whatever he was thinking to do with Erza was certainly something…good.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Hey! We didn't agree to any of this!" Gray yelled through the monitors to Gildarts, who merely shrugged.<p>

"What are you complaining, at least you could participate" The fifth master of Fairy Tail said to them.

"Damn, if I had known of that bet, I would have volunteer" Angel crossed her arms in annoyance.

Back with Crime Sorciere, Meredy was looking at Mystogan with a raised eyebrow: "Don't tell me you were whining about that?"

Standing up, Mystogan snatched the crystal ball and yelled to it: "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE JELLAL! YOU HEAR ME!?"

As If able to hear him, Jellal (disguised as Mystogan) thought: "_Don't worry; I won't, after knowing what's at stake._" And he wasn't referring to the dark presence at the games "_Not that you'll be the one to claim the prize however_."

With Natsu, a similar line of thought crossed his head; the dragon slayer envisioned having Laxus and Gajeel do whatever he told them: "Now imitate Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Both dragon slayers replied on his mind.

"Really? That's the best you can think of?" Lisanna asked.

Once back to the contestants, Gray was still discussing with Gildarts when Nalpudding took him by surprise. Covered in spines, Nalpudding attacked not only him, but Juvia as well.

"I got you Fairies! Heheheh."

"Juvia!" Seeing the water mage getting hurt infuriated Gray. Shaking the pain, Gray was able to glare at the Raven's tail mage before he was transported "you'll pay for this!"

"Heheheh, yeah, right"

Back to square one, Gray punched the ground in frustration before forcing himself to calm down. If he lost his cool then it was over for him. After the ten seconds passed, Gray walked alongside the copies.

"You're making this too easy Fairy!" Nalpudding spotted Gray the moment he stepped back and launched himself to attack him. Lisanna and Lucy flinched, but to their surprise the attack played out different this time.

"What's happening!?" The moment Nalpudding came in contact with Gray, Gray's body turned into ice and started freezing him.

"Ice make: clone" Nalpudding froze when he heard Gray behind him "You weren't expecting that, weren't you?"

"AMAZING! IS THIS THE COMEBACK OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A?" From the announcer's table, the commentator Chapati, asked.

"This is for Juvia!"

Just as Nalpudding was about to transport, Gray punched him with such force that it shattered the ice encasing him and left a fist mark on Nalpudding's face.

As his friends cheered, Gray looked at the scoreboard and was glad to see he got one point, but he still had a long way to go. "Time to go to work."

As the minutes ticked away, each participant tried to get as many points before time ran out. While this was going on, the announcer noticed only Rufus was yet to make a move himself.

From his spot above a building, in plain view, Rufus watched the competitors below: "this competition is too easy for me. I remember everything about you; your heartbeat, your steps, your magic…Memory Make"

After saying this, the seven participants started glowing with a faint aura that distinguished them from the copies and a magic circle appeared behind Rufus.

"Night of shooting stars"

Seven beams of light flied from Rufus and impacted on each participant, minus Nalpudding who jumped and attacked Rufus: "You stick out as a sore thumb!"

As his fist collided with Rufus, it was revealed it was only a memory left behind while the real Rufus reappeared and struck him down.

From below, Gray nursed his wounds and glared at Rufus "Molding magic…" As he prepared to attack him, Chapati announced that the time limit was out.

The scoreboard now had Rufus at the top with ten points, followed by Raven's tail with 8, Lamia scale with 6, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel with 4 each and, in a tie, Quattro Cerberus and both Fairy Tail teams with 2 points each.

"As everyone expected, Sabertooth took the first place, followed by Raven's tail." The announcer said "Could it be that the preliminary results were just a fluke of luck for Raven's tail?"

Sting smirked towards the Raven's tail team "Of course it was pure luck! We are the strongest guild in Fiore! Don't forget that Raven's!"

Dante / Redgrave merely yawned, much to Sting's annoyance.

Back to Fairy Tail, Gray and Juvia returned to their corresponding teams with a downcast look on their face. Even when they got better at the task, in the end they still remained in last place.

Brushing past them, the ice mage headed out when he heard the laughter coming from the public.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Natsu jumped at his defense, when a calming hand from Erza stopped him.

"I'm sorry…" Gray muttered as he left the arena.

Watching Gray go, Lucy called for him "Gray…"

"And now we continue to the battle part" The remaining mages from Fairy Tail team A turned their attention to the announcer "A member of each team will participate in a single match against another member from a rival team. The first fight of the day is between Fairy Tail's team A, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Me!?"

"Against Raven's tail, Flare Corona!"

The red head of Raven's tail set her gaze on her opponent "Blondie"

* * *

><p>Once he was alone, Gray punched the nearest thing at his disposal (which was a wall) and left a large dent on it.<p>

"Raven's tail…Sabertooth…I swear I'll get you back for this!"

"Gray"

Looking up, Gray found Ultear in front of him. Before he could say anything, she crossed the distance between them and hugged him with all her strength.

"You did your best. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hugging her back, Gray closed his eyes and breathed the scent of her hair in an attempt to calm himself.

* * *

><p>Back to the arena, the match between Lucy and Flare was about to start. Stepping into the middle, both contestants listened to the rules set out by the pumpkin man, but Lucy's head was in another place:<p>

"_Raven's Tail_" Lucy remembered every last thing they did against her friends: "_They hurt Wendy to get to us, got in Gray's way just to make him lose. I'll never forgive you for all this_."

"Lucy is determined" Happy said from his spot at the podium while Gildarts agreed.

"Make them pay, Lucy" The master of Fairy Tail said as he glanced at Ivan. "_Your turn will come soon_."

Seeing both girls were ready, pumpkin man gave them the Go signal: "If you're all set, begin!"

Not wasting time, Lucy drew a key: "Open the gate of the Bull: Taurus!"

In a flash of light, the spirit of the bull appeared and attacked Flare with his axe. The Raven mage easily dodged the swing of Taurus's axe while Lucy drew another key.

"Open the gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!"

"Two celestial spirits at the same time!" Bisca exclaimed "is that the result of their training?"

As Scorpio launched his attack, Flare's hair formed a shield before her that nullified the sand. Thinking fast, Lucy told Taurus to combine his attack with Scorpio's sand, which created a sandstorm and sent Flare flying. With her attack done, Taurus and Scorpio returned to the spirit world.

"Blondie!" Landing back on her feet, Flare's hair took the shape of a wolf and attacked Lucy "Hair of the dog: Wolf fang!"

"Gate of the crab open: Cancer!"

Using his scissors, Cancer took care of the wolf with ease (after all; hair was his specialty after all) Just as Lucy was about to order Cancer to leave Flare bold, red tendrils of hair caught her from beneath and Flare tossed Lucy around.

"Come on Lucy, you can beat her!" Natsu encouraged from the sidelines.

After that last attack, Lucy noticed how Flare was not only able to manipulate her hair, but she could also burn her victims with it. As she prepared her counter attack, Flare shushed her.

"Don't you dare blondie! Or else she gets it!"

Wondering what she meant by that, Lucy noticed a strand of Flare's hair going below the ground and after searching for a moment she followed Flare's line of sight and gasped when she saw the red strand next to little Asuka.

"Asu..!"

"QUIET!" in an instant, Lucy was immobilized and gagged by Flare, who used her hair to suspend her in the air. "Who said you could speak?"

"LUCY!" Her team mates, as well as the rest of Fairy Tail were worried by her, oblivious of the danger next to Alzack and Bisca's daughter.

As Lucy struggled, Flare taunted her captive: "Bad little blondie, trying to cut my hair like that. You deserve to be punished."

Thinking for a moment, Flare said: "Should I strip you naked for everyone to see?" Seeing Lucy's eyes widened got the reaction Flare wanted, but she wasn't satisfied "You'd like that, wouldn't you? But I got a better idea:" forming a burning brand with her hair in the form of Raven's Tail mark she said "How about I brand my guild's mark over your own mark?"

Lucy tried to plea, but tied as she was she was limited to mere mmphs. As the brand approached her, a flash of a celestial gate opened next to Flare.

"I usually don't hit girls, but with you…" Loke hit Flare and forced her to release Lucy "I'll make an exception."

"Loke!" Lucy said while Loke helped her up.

"Lucy-hime, let me handle her."

"NOOO!" Looking as if Lucy had gone mad, Loke waited patiently to hear what she had to say "Flare, she threatened to hurt Asuka if I fight back."

Hearing this, Natsu hurried to the podium where the rest of Fairy Tail was watching. Even when no one could hear what Lucy had just said, Natsu being a dragon slayer had an increased hearing and caught every last word she said. Through the bond, Lisanna and Angel realized this as well. While Lisanna sent Flare a look of disgust for threatening Asuka, Angel swiftly moved the girl to safety while Natsu grabbed hold of the red hair and tore it out, eliciting a cry of pain from Flare.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE LUCY!"

Once Natsu got rid of Flare's hair, Lucy was free to attack the Raven's tail mage without fear. Stepping forward, Loke asked:

"Should I?"

"No, allow me" an angry Lucy stood next to Loke and grabbed Gemini's key: "Open the gate of the twins: Gemini!"

Two blue blurs shot forward and slammed against Flare before coming to rest next to Lucy "Gemi, Mini, just as we practiced!"

Gemini acknowledged and transformed into an exact copy of Lucy, albeit wearing only a towel.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Lucy's eyes popped out, while most of the male population got a nosebleed just by looking at her semi nude body.

"It's not our fault" Gemini Lucy said "you were only wearing a towel last night when we were practicing."

"I actually don't mind?" Loke said, earning an elbow to the gut by Lucy. "Ouch!"

Deciding to look past Gemini's lack of clothes, Lucy joined hands with herself to prepare her next attack: "By myself, I don't have the required magic to use this, but with Gemini helping me…"

_"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
><em>All the stars, far and wide...<em>  
><em>Show me thy appearance...<em>  
><em>With such shine.<em>  
><em>Oh Tetrabiblos..."<em>

Recognizing the magic, Hibiki was surprised: "I never imagined that Lucy was able to learn this after I downloaded the magic to her brain just once."

"That magic again" Angel recalled when she was subjected to it "that red head is in on a world of hurt."

_"I am the ruler of the stars..._  
><em>Aspect become complete...<em>  
><em>Open thy malevolent gate.<em>  
><em>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... <em>  
><em>Shine!<em>  
><strong><em>Urano Metria!"<em>**

As the magic was about to hit a terrified Flare, it suddenly dissipated into nothing. Gemini returned to the spirit world and Lucy felt drained from all her magic, only because Loke caught her she was saved from falling down. If anyone was surprised it but Flare, who certainly believed she was going to lose.

From the Raven's tail team, Obra swallowed the magic he stole from Lucy while the rest snickered.

Noticing this, Yashima looked darkly at the mages from Raven's tail, but without proof of them cheating there was little he could do. As it turns out, Yashima was not the only one to notice this:

"That's twice you've cheated" Dante's words stopped their laughter "first with the tracking spell." Nalpudding gulped "And now this." Obra started sweating. "You seem as useless as I thought you were. But to be honest, I don't give a fuck what your guild does."

The present members of Raven's tail were allowed to relax as Dante looked up, to where Vergil was barely seen "_I'm here only for you, little brother_."

Back with Lucy, the pumpkin man gave Flare the win since the celestial mage was unable to continue. Loke wanted to argue, telling him he could fight on her behalf, but the pumpkin man's decision was final.

With another defeat for Fairy Tail, the spectators attending the magic games were quick to belittle them: "That's what we expected from Fairy tail, Hahahahahah!"

"What a bunch of losers!"

"Just give up already!"

Not taking it anymore, Lucy broke down into tears as Loke embraced her. The celestial spirit wished he could teach each and every one of those assholes a lesson, but his priority was to take Lucy away from them.

"Don't cry Lucy, save your tears for when we win this tournament" Natsu said as he approached her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"...Aye." A tearful Lucy gave Natsu a small smile after hearing his words. Across from the, Flare watched the two fairies with interest.

"Blondie..."

Natsu glared at the voluptuous woman that hurt Lucy, the slayer was not about to forget this anytime soon. Carrying her, Loke took Lucy to the privacy of the changing rooms to save her from the harsh words the people were yelling at her.

"Natsu" Loke stopped next to the slayer and said "Make those bastards pay for her."

"You got it" the dragon slayer replied, leaving no room for doubt on his tone.

Even when she didn't look like it, Flare was angry; scratch that, boiling with rage due to Natsu's intervention. She had broken the bodies of lesser men for having the audacity to look at her with lust, burned them when some had even had the nerve to touch her by 'accident', but this: That obnoxious pink head had dared to tear her hair! HER BELOVED HAIR! UNFORGIVABLE!

Matching Natsu's glare with one of her crazed expressions she muttered "Cherry head..."

The blond mage completely forgotten, her new goal was to torture the dragon slayer before her.

* * *

><p>After the next battle between Blue Pegasus and Mermaid's Heel (which Ren from the Trimen won) and Sabertooth vs Quattro Cerberus (Where Laxus learned that Orga was a lightning god slayer…and a terrible singer). Jellar found himself standing face to face with his opponent from Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis.<p>

"Jellal is next" Erza and Mystogan observed "Don't lose, no matter the cost."

Remembering what happened to Wendy, Gray, Juvia and Lucy, Jellal made a vow: "_Leave it to me. This is not exactly why I am here for, but nothing would make me happier than to fight on Fairy Tail's name_."

With Mavis and Vergil, the first master of Fairy Tail watched 'Mystogan' with distrust: "That man is not part of the guild."

Vergil said nothing and continued to watch the fight as it went on.

"Vergil, didn't you hear! That man is not part of our guild!"

"If you reveal it, then Fairy Tail will be disqualified"

Mavis pondered this for a moment before saying: "I guess we can overlook it this time. But the third and fifth will get an earful when we get back to the inn."

"_Not to mention you cannot tell anyone since you are a ghost_" Vergil added as an afterthought.

Unfortunately for Jellal, using what few techniques he learned from Mystogan proved to be a mistake: against an experienced mage like Jura, those attacks were pointless. By the sheer amount of power he was demonstrating, Jura left no doubt of why he was named wizard saint, forcing Jellal to be on the defensive.

"You can do it!" Meredy cheered for him, but even she knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"If Jellal doesn't use his own techniques…"

"He'll get his ass handed to him by Mr. Clean" Cobra finished Mystogan's sentence, to his annoyance. On the arena, Jura's eye twitched for some unknown reason.

"But he can't! He promised he wouldn't'' Meredy explained to them "if he does, they'll realize it's him and not you!"

After failing to land any hit, Jellal was forced to rely on his own magic. "Forgive me, Ultear, Meredy." As he formed hand seals, Jellal activated his meteor magic and the fight started to be more on par than one sided.

While everyone watched the fight, Ur read a note Ultear left her and approached Meredy. The pink hair girl noticed Ur approaching and asked: "Ehm, Ur, what are you doing?"

Just as Jellal prepared his most powerful attack, and potentially reveal his true identity, he brought his hands to his mouth as if he had eaten something spicy. While the spectators wondered what was happening to him, Ur continued to forcedly feed jalapeños to Meredy so that the girl could pass the feeling to Jellal with her link magic. After a few moments, Jellal was spared from the spicy things but then he was assaulted with a wave of laughter as Ur tickled Meredy without mercy.

"I can do this all day" Ur grinned evilly scaring even Cobra.

After a few more minutes that felt like an eternity for Jellal, the torture stopped just as he fell on the ground. Like with Lucy, the pumpkin man gave the victory to Jura seeing that Mystogan was unable to continue.

Satisfied, Ur allowed Meredy to rest "There, just as Ultear told me to."

Turning to watch the crystal ball, a moan of pain brought her attention to Mystogan, who was curled into a ball on the ground.

"Help…me…"

"Huh! Guess you and Jellal felt the same thing just now." Ur concluded. "Weird"

* * *

><p>After the last fight, the scoreboard showed Sabertooth and Raven's Tail in first and second place, while Fairy Tail was lagging behind at the bottom.<p>

From her vantage point, Rose watched as the first day of the grand magic games came to an end. "_One day gone_."

Asides from a few differences, the tournament was playing out just as her father told her as bedtime stories. At the very least she was able to get a glimpse of her parents down there, if only for a while.

"_Mom, Dad, I'll make everything right again. I promise_"

"Rose" Mavis called her name as she joined her, but the pink hair girl tensed by the man that accompanied her.

"Sparda!" Rose made to grab her sword, but Mavis stopped her.

"You are confusing me with my father" Vergil calmly corrected her. "Why is that?"

With Mavis calming her, Rose got a better look at Vergil and realized he was right; the Sparda she knew wore purple and looked much older than the man before her, even if she did came from 14 years into the future.

"He's right, you know" Mavis informed her "Vergil is not the man you think he is. It's time you tell us who you really are Rose."

Knowing she was right, more so after her slip last night, Rose agreed "Very well, I'll tell you all, but only to you and in private. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" Mavis replied.

* * *

><p>In last place, the only thing that Fairy Tail wanted was to go home and drink their sorrows, while Sabertooth felt like celebrating.<p>

"Damn right! First place, suckers!" Sting exclaimed while Lector cheered with him.

"Don't celebrate just yet" Rogue reminded him "this was only the first day; everything can change if we let our guard down."

"Like that could ever happen" Sting replied.

Chuckling a bit, Rufus said: "I've seen what memories await our foes. In the end, they will all bow down to us."

"I'm just glad we made up to master for that second place" Orga added "I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight."

Sticking to the back, Yukino remained quiet as they returned to their guild. Even when she was part of the team representing Sabertooth, she was not as naïve as to think she was on the same level as they were. The only reason she was chosen was because the master's daughter had yet to return, and so she had to fill the vacant spot on the team until her arrival.

"What troubles you, Yukino?"

Rogue lagged behind to ask her while the others continue to talk about today's results. From all the members of her team, only the shadow dragon slayer seemed to recognize her on the team.

"Nothing it's just…" Whatever Yukino was about to say was left a mystery when she spotted the team of Fairy Tail. Across from them, Natsu was talking with Lisanna and Angel about what happened to Gray and Lucy, but it was not the dragon slayer that had her attention, but the girl with the long platinum hair standing next to him. "It can't be…"

Rogue thinking it was Natsu who she was referring to, shook his head "I'll see you back at the Inn, ok? Don't stay out too late."

Yukino merely nodded as her eyes were transfixed on Angel. As Rogue left with his exceed, the shadow dragon slayer smiled sadly.

"Are you ok, Rogue?"

"I'm fine, Frosch" The slayer reassured him, but as naïve as the Exceed was, he knew Rogue harbored feelings for the shy celestial mage. A pity she only had eyes for Natsu.

Even if this was true, this time it was another person Yukino was interested on. Following the fairies from afar, the celestial mage was determined to meet Angel face to face.

* * *

><p>At night, the members of Fairy Tail found themselves distributed all over the city, each pursuing different interests or simply wanting to be alone for the moment. For Natsu, tonight he filled the role of delivery boy.<p>

"You really want all this?" Natsu looked at the 'peculiar' list of food Lisanna asked him to get for her. After the last match ended, the takeover mage got a sudden urge to taste the cuisine the capital of Crocus had to offer, most being spicy food.

Thinking little of it, Natsu attributed it to her just being hungry and simply agreed to get her the food she wanted. "Ok. Happy and I will be back before you know it."

"Aye!"

Lisanna kissed him on the lips "My hero."

"You know it!"

Kissing him again, Natsu and Lisanna kissed once more, until the kiss turned out into a full out make out session. Shaking her head, Angel dragged Lisanna back to the Inn "I'll watch over her until you come back, lover boy."

Wiping the goofy grin on his face, Natsu thanked her and proceeded to leave when Angel's hand grabbed hold of his "Don't I get a kiss?"

Eager to grant her wish, Natsu and Angel engaged in another liplock until Lisanna got tired of waiting and separated them by herself. "I should watch over you instead."

Now dragging Angel back to the Inn, Natsu and Happy went to fetch the food as both girls looked on.

"Maybe Natsu-kun will need a helping hand" Angel said and, before Lisanna could stop her, the celestial mage left to follow the dragon slayer.

"Angel!" Lisanna yelled, but Angel didn't seem to listen. Resigned, Lisanna went inside and hoped her husband would come soon with the food. She was starving for some reason.

As for Angel, the celestial mage followed Natsu through the bond and would have cached up with him, if not for her stumbling with Yukino. "You're that mage from Sabertooth. What do you want?"

Yukino stared at Angel for a long moment before tears started falling from her eyes "it really is you! I finally found you…Sorano."

Hearing her old name, the name she used to go by as before the tower of heaven, caused Angel to tense.

* * *

><p>As for Natsu, the dragon slayer and the Exceed were loaded with the bags of food and were heading back to the Inn. During the trip, Natsu kept complaining about the tournament.<p>

"Damn, I didn't get to fight anyone today." Natsu sighed.

"That's to be expected Natsu, only one member of the team can fight each day" Happy replied "And since Lucy was chosen..." Recalling how Lucy was humiliated, the blue exceed stopped talking and looked down. Natsu growled and punched a nearby wall, shattering it to pieces.

"That girl." Shaking with anger, Natsu made to punch another wall when he his nose detected a familiar scent. Handing the bags to Happy, the dragon slayer stormed off telling Happy to bring the food to Lisanna while he went to blow off some steam.

"Naatsuuu!" Seeing his foster parent was already gone, Happy decided to head back to the Inn with Lisanna.

Recognizing the person following him, Natsu deliberately headed to an alley near the city's border to confront the eavesdropper.

"I know you're out there, Come out!"

From the shadows, Flare emerged wearing that same twisted smile from before. The slayer noted her hair was free from the usual position around her waist, ready to hit the slayer at her command. Giving him one of her crazy expressions she uttered: "Cherry head..."

Natsu cracked his knucles as he faced her: "I don't care if you're a girl! You're gonna pay for what you did to Lucy!"

"Heheheh…come to me, my little dragon."

* * *

><p>On a secluded place, Mavis, Vergil Gildarts and Makarov had just finished hearing Rose's tale. About how she came from the future, 14 years to be exact, and why she came here.<p>

"Dragons" Makarov muttered "You say dragons destroyed civilization as we know it?"

"Yes, in my future; dragons started to systematically wipe out the human race. All following Acnologia" Rose confirmed their dreaded future "only a handful of us humans remained. That's why I'm here."

"To warn us" Now, it was Gildarts who spoke "How much time do we have"

"Seven years at most" Rose replied "The first dragons started appearing when I was around 6 or so."

Seeing firsthand what dragons were capable of, sent an unpleasant shudder to cross all over Gildarts. The fact that the dragon of the apocalypse, the same dragon that left him for dead and destroyed Tenrou Island seven years ago, was the one rallying them only made things worse.

Tired of hearing about dragons and things he didn't care for, Vergil asked: "Where does my father's name come into all this?"

Sending him a nasty look, Rose said "I was getting to that. Amongst the dragons there was a man, someone that looked just like you, that controlled the dragons."

"Someone controlling Acnologia!?" Gildarts exclaimed "That's not possible!"

"It is" Rose grimly nodded "He calls himself Sparda. Asides from the purple coat he's an exact copy of you, just older."

"But he's not Vergil, right?" Mavis asked worriedly.

As much as she wanted to say he was, now seeing him before her, Rose knew that Vergil and Sparda were not the same person. "No, it's a completely different person."

"Thank god!" Mavis relaxed on her chair, as much as a ghost could relax, while Vergil scoffed.

"There's one thing left to clear. Your heritage" Staring directly at her, Vergil stared her down while Rose returned the stare with a glare added for good measure. Sparda or not, she did not like him.

"The rest of Fairy tail might be full of gullible fools , but you cannot fool me."

"Now Vergil, that was a bit uncalled for" Mavis pouted, but the half devil didn't pay attention to her. However, his next question got everyone's attention on him:

"You're Natsu and Lisanna's daughter, am I wrong?"

Wide eyed, Makarov and Gildarts stared at her already seeing the familiarities between the slayer and Rose, Mavis already knowing her identity was not as shocked as them. Seeing Rose nodding was all the confirmation they needed, but no one there expected what she said next:

"You're half right on that. Natsu is my father, but Lisanna is nothing to me."

"Imposible!" Makarov exclaimed but then realized Natsu was also bonded with Angel "Then, that means that Angel is your mother."

Thinking he got it right, Makarov was shocked when Rose shook her head. "Wrong again. I'll tell you, but you must swear to keep the secret as long as I am here."

Three heads nodded in response while Vergil limited to only stare at Rose "Tell us already."

* * *

><p>"I finally found you…Sorano"<p>

By now, the tears started falling without control as Yukino gazed at her long lost sister, but she couldn't care less, after all they were tears of joy. For years she searched all over for her, and now she was finally reunited with her. As she went to embrace her sister, her world came crashing down when Angel asked:

"Who are you?"

While this was happening, Rose revealed the identity of her mother:

"My mother's last name was Aguria, before she married my father and became Mrs. Yukino Dragneel."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

Triple cliffhanger ahead!

Natsu vs Flare, Angel not remembering Yukino and Rose's revelation. What's next, you say? Stay tuned for the next update to see.

If you recall, I never actually said Lisanna was Rose's mother. Sorry for those who were dissapointed. Also, reading the last chapters of the manga, it seems they're pushing it so that Silver is...you know, but that might change on this story.

I left much of the fighting out since it stays true to the anime and manga. Hope there's no problem with that.

Asides from this, there's little that comes to mind for the author's notes, so feel free to leave your review and ask what you want to know (That I'll answer is a completely different thing)

Until next update.

_**Demonwithasoul**_


	42. Malice is concealed in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Devil May Cry or any of it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima Sensei and DMC belongs to Cashcom, I mean; Capcom.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Higher, Oji-san, higher!" <em>A five year old Rose laughed happily as an equally happy Makarov tossed her up and down in a playful manner_. "I wanna reach the sky!"_

As Rose and Makarov played, her parents arrived at the guild_: "Oi! Rose-chan, we're back!"_

Standing on the doorway were her parents Natsu Dragneel and Yukino Dragneel. Her father looked more serious and stronger than in his youth, but his grin was still as friendly as ever. For her part, her mother had a regal air around her and seemed to radiate raw magic power. The years passed by them with little change, asides from the few inches of height Natsu gained and Yukino letting her hair grow to the waist in honor of her sister.

"_Momma! Pappa!" _Letting go of Makarov, Rose ran towards her parents as Yukino embraced her.

Back in the present, Gildarts and the others listened closely to Rose's story, still processing what the girl revealed to them.

"I have trusted you with my secret; I only hope you can do the same for me."

"Are you kidding me?" Makarov was the first to speak "Of course you can trust us! You're my granddaughter after all!"

"Oji-san…"

"I think everyone in this room can be trusted with your secret" Gildarts said, referring to Mavis and Vergil. "We wouldn't even think of interfering with your own conception."

"Count me in!" Mavis added.

Rose was relieved to hear them say that, however she noticed Vergil remained silent: "What about you?"

Vergil smirked "I have no interest in spreading your secret. The only thing that matters to me is this impostor using my father's name"

She was still weary of him, but if her family trusted him then she would trust him…for now. "That's all I can ask."

"There are still several questions left unanswered" Makarov told Rose. "but for the moment, let me ask you this: What do we do first?"

Rose smiled at them; from this point forward her future would be changed for the best. Little did she know that everything started changing long before her arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Malice is concealed in the Curtain of Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

Yukino froze after hearing those words coming from her sister's lips; this had to be a mistake, it had to be, maybe she heard wrong or her sister simply didn't recognized her. Deciding it was the latter, Yukino tried again: "Sorano don't you recognize me? It's me! Yukin…"

"I know who you are" Yukino's hopes soared, but they were abruptly squashed "you're that mage from Sabertooth! Now, I don't know how you found out my former name…"

"_Former_?" Yukino wondered, but she was unable to voice her question since Angel kept talking.

"…but make no mistake: I won't let you or anyone from Sabertooth try to mess with my guild. Now, get lost!"

With that said Angel spun on her heel and decided to head back to the inn. Despairing, Yukino reached out to her.

"Sorano, please!"

"I said!" Angel swatted her arm away "GET LOST!"

The force Angel applied to her strike sent Yukino to the floor, from there she could only watch her sister through teary eyes. "Sorano…"

"Don't you EVER call me that!" Angel glared at Yukino coldly "My name is Angel. Remember it!"

As she watched her sister leave, Yukino brought her hands to her face and wept. She didn't care that she was on the cold damp floor, in the middle of the night, or that she had to uphold an image of her guild, it all meant little to her. To be so close to her sister, yet only to realize how far she really was, was too much for Yukino as she cried for her lost family.

For her part, Angel's mood was no better. The encounter with that Sabertooth mage left a sour taste on her and all she wanted to do now was to go to her room and crawl to bed, not even the idea of catching with her Natsu-kun made her feel better.

However, there was still one thing that bothered her; how did that girl found out her slave name? Better yet: how and why had Sabertooth uncovered that particular information from her? Could they be planning to use it somehow against her to win the tournament? The idea seemed too farfetched and so she let it drop.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Lisanna until she was almost in front on her.

"I said: are you alright Angel?"

"Huh! Oh Lisanna, it's only you." Waving her hand, Angel added "I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind."

Lisanna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Then why are you crying?"

"Crying? I'm not…" feeling something wet on her cheek, Angel raised her hand and found Lisanna was right; tears marred her beautiful face "_Why…why am I crying_?" Looking back to see if she could see Yukino, Angel felt something was wrong, but no matter how hard she tried to realize what it was, she was unable to remember.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe, come to me, my little dragon."<p>

Not needed to be asked twice, Natsu covered his fists on fire and lunged at her. Giggling, Flare stopped his attack by coiling her long strands of hair around his arms which Natsu tried to burn, but to his surprise it seemed like her long red mane was immune to fire.

Flare waved her finger in negation while Natsu struggled "Bad little dragon, trying to burn me. I'll teach you some manners, just like I did to Blondie."

"You…!" That was the last straw for Natsu, summoning his enormous strength he tore the hair holding him, causing a great deal of pain to Flare. Free from his restrains, Natsu leveled a glare to the red head and prepared to counter-attack.

"Karyu No Tekken!"

"Ahhh!" Flare was limited to fall back and cower in fear; she was no stranger to getting beaten so it was second nature by now. Covering her face with her arms she waited for the blow that never came. Gathering her courage, Flare took a peek and found Natsu had stopped his fist mere inches from her face.

Dropping his fist to his side, the dragon slayer gave Flare one last glare before walking away.

"W-why? Why did you spare me?"

"No matter what you did to Lucy, I won't hit you. That is not who I am. That's not what Fairy Tail stands for. Just stay away from my Nakamas."

With that said Natsu walked away, leaving Flare with a look of shock etched to her face. She stayed there watching him until his form was no longer visible in the dark. Since joining Raven's Tail, Flare had never been shown mercy, only pain and more pain for her failures, but here was her enemy showing compasion to her.

With a smile on her face, Flare watched as Natsu's figure vanished from sight.

"Cherry head."

* * *

><p>"Still feeling down?"<p>

"You're one to talk, Gray."

While the rest of the guild was gathered on the first floor of the Inn, Gray and Lucy remained secluded in a dark room upstairs. Their only source of light coming from the full moon out in the night sky. Deciding he'd done enough brooding for one night, Gray decided to head downstairs "The others are gathered at the bar. I know it's bothersome, but you should probably make an appearance as well."

As he headed out, a firm, soft hand grabbed hold of his and held him in place "Stay with me."

"Huh?"

"Don't leave me alone, please" in the moonlight, Gray could see her faint blush "I…really like you."

"Lucy I…" Gray never finished the sentence when she captured his lips with hers. At first Gray didn't know how to respond, but after a brief moment of hesitation he returned the kiss while she led them to the bed nearby. Fumbling in the dark, Gray managed to unbutton her blouse and proceeded to slide it off her while Lucy unbuckled his belt to expose his large, enormous, tempting…

"Ok that's enough" Gray deadpanned, knowing what Juvia was thinking if her glazed expression and deep blush was any indication. "Like that would ever happen"

"Y-yeah, right?" Lucy added, knowing Juvia's vision was quite accurate, only it was not Gray who Lucy was doing not long ago.

Leaving the water mage alone, Gray headed to the bar when he hear a familiar voice.

"So Pathetic! _Hick_…All of Fairy Tail is gathered and you losers couldn't help but screw it up!"

Poor Jet and Droy could only nod to Cana, who was reprimanding them even when they didn't even participate on the grand games.

"Glad to see you too Cana" Gray took a seat next to her while she commandeered the bar "We missed you on the games."

"Missed you too love" While she went to kiss Gray, Jet and Droy took the chance and made haste to get away from her or else get another earful.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Scouting the bars in crocus, where else?" Cana replied as she downed another beer in an instant and offered one to him. "Stay and drink with me me for a while, what do you say?"

Feeling bad for neglecting her in favor of Ultear, Gray accepted her offer. After a while, the ice mage was already feeling a bit dizzy, so he decided that he had enough to drink for one night, while Cana didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Hey nee-chan, you're strong, right?"

Looking to his right, they found an unfamiliar face who seemed already close of passing out from drinking. Slamming a shot in front of Cana, the newcomer challenged her to a drinking contest, which the card mage was all too eager to accept.

For his part, this wasn't anything new to Gray; during some of their dates, Cana would be challenged by random guys thinking they could drink her under the table, only to later realize what grave mistake they had committed. Deciding he could stay a bit longer, Gray focused on the show at hand.

"_Your funeral buddy_."

* * *

><p>Climbing to the rooftop next door, Erza found her target in the same place she had spotted him. "You do know that the party is inside, right?"<p>

"I'm not a very social guy" Mystogan replied.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it with all that putting everyone to sleep thing each time you came to the guild"

"Heh, I guess that gave it away. Huh?"

Taking a seat next to him, Erza agreed before falling in comfortable silence. For his part, Mystogan was glad she cared enough about him to inquire about his whereabouts, but on the other hand he felt he had let his team, and by extension his guild, down today.

As if reading his mind, she said "You know it's not your fault. Nor Jellal's for that matter. We'll do better tomorrow."

Even when she was right, Mystogan couldn't help but feel some anger towards his other self before realizing he was being unfair to him; Meredy and Ultear did what was best to preserve Jellal's identity, besides, what really bothered him was the way Erza defended him. Realizing he hadn't replied to her, Mystogan shoved his unjustified jealousy aside.

"You're right, there's no point dwelling on the matter any longer"

"That's good" Erza said and looked up towards the night sky "Let's do our best tomorrow! Ok?"

Unable to say no to her, Mystogan regarded her with a small smile "Ok."

Just as Erza was about to say something, a commotion at the inn reached their ears "What's going down there?"

* * *

><p>Gray, as well as those around them couldn't believe their eyes, but this was no trick; someone had beaten Cana on a drinking challenge.<p>

"No way!?"

Ignoring the onlookers, Bacchus finished his drink and slammed the glass on the counter, all the while laughing. Looking down to the passed out Cana, Bacchus reached and unclasped her bra. "I'll be taking my trophy…"

A cold hand grabbed his arm and stopped him moments before he left her topless "I don't think so."

Macao and the others watched (somewhat disappointed) as Gray stopped Bacchus from exposing Cana, followed by the ice mage freezing the offending hand. Smirking, Bacchus broke the ice easily and looked at Gray.

"Wanna be you _hic_ instead? Ice man"

"It's time you leave."

Laughing out loud, Bacchus invaded Gray's personal space "How about we settle this tomorrow?"

Not backing down, Gray stared directly at him and smirked "Why not now? Scared?"

"Scared?" Bacchus let out a laugh "Hardly. I just want a larger crowd to see when I kick your ass."

"Bacchus!"

Both Gray and Bacchus turn to find Erza approaching.

"Long time no see Erza" Wearing a confident smirk, Bacchus addressed her "Still looking fine. The years have been kind to you, hehe."

"Wait, you know this guy?" Lucy asked.

"We ran a couple of times during missions" Erza explained for them "I suppose you came for your guild then?"

"Right as always. After today's performance, Master is pulling reserves for tomorrow." Bacchus said and then pointed at Gray "Don't forget ice man! Tomorrow it is!"

After he left, Erza asked Gray "Tell me you didn't challenge him"

"Couldn't help it" Gray motioned to the still passed out Cana and told her what happened. "What can you tell me about him?"

"You're not going to like it; Bacchus is the equivalent of an S class mage on Quattro Cerberus." Erza offered "We clashed a couple of times in the past, but we never settled things."

After hearing all this, only one thing crossed Gray's head: "Fuck…"

* * *

><p>With a smile on her face, Flare all but ran back to the Inn where she was staying, after all she had a lot to do if she wanted to meet her little dragon slayer tonight (and by 'meet' she was referring to sneak into his bedroom and have his way with him). Reaching the inn she skipped straight to the place her team was staying at.<p>

"I'm baaaaack!" Instead of being greeted by her teammates, Flare found black strips coming from the floor that rolled around her and mummified her from head to toe. Immobilized, Flare dropped to the floor with only her eyes and nose uncovered as her frantically looked around the room until her eyes landed on Obra, (who along her teammates) was snickering.

"_Why_?" Her unspoken question was answered when she heard the all too familiar footsteps of Ivan Dreyar approaching from behind.

"Flare. You know Raven's Tail is here only to humiliate Fairy tail, NOT the other way around. Your match with that fairy mage was a disgrace."

Knowing what was next; Flare curled as best she could and closed her eyes as the master of Raven's tail prepared to discipline her by beating her until he was satisfied. Kicking her on the ribs a few times, Ivan grabbed hold of her head and raised his fist to start the real thing when Dante arrived.

"What's this: A party I wasn't invited to?"

Surprised by the sudden interruption, Ivan let go of Flare and promptly tried to make an excuse when he realized he was the master of Raven's tail and so didn't need to explain his actions to Dante. "Nothing you should concern yourself with, S-Sir."

"Oh, but I do think it concerns me when it involves a pretty little thing like her being abused by someone like you, especially since she can't defend herself from your attacks."

Losing his patience, Dreyar calmed himself and said: "She was a disgrace today, the way she was about to lose to that Fairy…"

"And yet she won that duel" Dante interrupted "With a little help, but won regardless"

Noticing how his mages looked at Dante and to him, Ivan decided Dante wasn't going to undermine his authority in front of his minions anymore: "Listen, and listen well Redgrave because I will say this only once; regardless of our alliance I AM the master of this guild and I will punish my mages as I see fit! D-Do you understand that?"

Even if Ivan tried to conceal it, his voice raised to a very much pitched tone at the end revealing he was afraid of Dante, very much afraid. Dante merely smiled behind the visor of his helmet and approached the now profusely sweating Dreyar. "I get you Dreyar, you are the master of this guild after all."

Visibly relaxing, Ivan exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding up when Dante's fist connected with his gut. Dropping to his knees, Ivan was unable to say anything by the extreme pain he was feeling while Dante spoke.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't give a fuck about who you are. Now then" Lowering his gaze to meet Ivan's pained expression, Dante added "As long as I'm around, you won't touch a hair from her. Do we have a deal?"

Not trusting his voice, Ivan quickly nodded and retreated from the room before he lost control of his bladder. As he watched him go, Dante turned to the rest of his mages present who looked like they wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. "As for you"

Flare watched as Redgrave dispatched of the rest of her team with ease before releasing her from her bonds. Once she was free, he offered his hand to her which she hesitated to accept.

"Why? Why would you help me?"

Redgrave stared at Flare for what felt like an eternity before a chuckle emanated from his helmet "Let's just say I have a thing for red heads"

Finally accepting the offered hand, Flare wondered if Redgrave fancied her and panicked since she already committed herself to her cherry head when he said: "But next time, do win your own fight without cheating, ok?"

Relieved he wasn't into her, Flare nodded enthusiastically to him. Satisfied, Redgrave took his leave remembering a certain red head he helped a long time ago.

"_The things I do for a nice rack._"

* * *

><p>Second day of the Grand Magic Games Chariot Task

Rogue tore his gaze away from the event, unable to see his partner's shameful participation. Of course it wasn't Sting's fault that the event consisted on a moving vehicle, the bane of any dragon slayer, but that didn't meant he had to see it.

For his part, Lector continued to support his partner no matter how futile the situation seemed "COME ON STING! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Fro thinks so too" Fro cheered alongside Lector, but even the Exceed had his doubts.

As he prepared to leave, Rogue spotter a solemn Yukino and approached her. The celestial mage of Sabertooth seemed more distracted and Rogue wondered just what happened the night before.

"Yukino"

The girl was startled from her thoughts that she didn't hear him until he was right next to her "Oh! Rogue, I was…just thinking."

"About…? No, forgive me, I shouldn't be intruding."

"It's ok, I don't mind" Yukino smiled, but it seemed strained "Since you're my friend I can tell you."

Rogue cringed at the word 'friend' but expertly showed no sign of affecting him "If that would bring you some peace, then by all means tell me."

Yukino collected herself and faced the arena "There is someone I need to prove myself to, that is why I want to fight on the next round."

The shadow dragon slayer sighed "You don't have to prove anything to Master or…him" Rogue said, not willing to say Natsu's name for different reasons.

"I know but…" Yukino directed her attention to where the mages from Fairy Tail's were located to see if she could spot her sister, but she couldn't "This is something I must do. Not for Natsu or Master, but for someone else."

"I see" Rogue looked to where Yukino was seeing, but failed to see who she was looking at. "If that is your decision, then you can fight on my place next round."

Hearing him brought a smile, a genuine one, to her "Thank you Rogue. You're a true friend to me."

Now it was Rogue's turn to fake a smile "_Yeah…a friend_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Fairy Tail's team A:<p>

"Blondie…"

Feeling someone looking at her, Lucy looked towards Raven's Tail section and was shocked by what she saw: "_Huh? They're all covered in bruises_" asides Flare and Redgrave, the other members of their team looked as if they were run over by a speeding chariot. The irony.

Catching her looking at Fairy Tail, Dante said "Flare, remember what I told you last night, so stop wasting your time and focus on the tournament."

"But Dan…"

Redgrave's hand clammed Flare's mouth shut and he whispered to her "For no motive are you to say that name in my presence. Are we understood?"

Unable to speak, Flare managed to nod as Dante let go of her. Looking up to where Vergil was watching the games, Dante chuckled to himself "_Not yet little brother_."

* * *

><p>"Natsu-kun you did it!" Lisanna crashed into her husband in a hug, causing Natsu to almost lose his stomach contents after the Chariot task. One might argue that he only won 2 points from the task, but what really mattered was that he did it for his guild. Even with the odds against him, Natsu persevered for his Nakamas and his guild, a thing everyone at the stadium witnessed and now they saw Fairy Tail in a different light.<p>

"Well done" Erza added alongside Lucy and Gray.

"Not bad, flame breath."

The moment was interrupted when the pumpkin man announced the next match "AFTER AN AMAZING FEAT FROM FAIRY TAIL, WE NOW HAVE TWO GREAT MAGES WILLING TO GO ALL THE WAY ON THE NEXT ROUND!"

"FROM BLUE PEGASUS, RESERVE MEMBER JENNY REALIGHT!"

The moment they heard her name, the crowd instantly started cheering for Jenny "That's the #1 mage you'd like to be your girlfriend, seven years in a row!"

"I'd tap that!"

"Who'll she fight? I hope it's Mirajane"

"AND FROM FAIRY TAIL'S TEAM B, RESERVE MEMBER, ANGEL!"

"Angel!?" Lisanna and Natsu quickly darted their eyes to the arena where Angel, dressed in an elegant white dress with a slit that ran from her waist down, stood confidently. "She never told us she was competing?"

Natsu merely nodded, not trusting his stomach to start barfing up.

"Natsu, maybe you should head to the infirmary to rest." Erza offered after seeing his state.

"N-Nah, _gulp_…I'll stay for this…match." The slayer replied while leaning on his wife. If Angel was going to fight then there was no way he was going to miss it. For her part, Yukino wondered what her sister was going to do on this match.

"You should have told us about the switch" Laxus told Mirajane, who merely smiled.

"She seemed so excited to participate that I couldn't say no to her."

"Whoa! She's a cutie!" The crowd started saying the moment they caught sight of Angel. With an hourglass figure, long creamy legs and silky-platinum long hair that reached her waist, she was an instant favorite to them.

"And to boot; she looks younger than Jenny. What a babe!"

Jenny's eye twitched in annoyance, but remained quiet to the comparison. As for Hibiki, oh how he wished it was him facing Angel down there even when he knew he stood no chance against her. "_Oh well, I'll settle with watching Jenny wipe the floor with her for Karen_."

Back to the pumpkin man "AND NOW; BEGIN!"

"Oracion seis Angel, you have quite the reputation amongst my guild" Jenny said as she observed her opponent "To be honest, I wanted another type of competition with Mirajane but what can I do? I don't suppose you care to make a small bet with me?"

"Why not!" Angel said "I'm going to win anyway."

Jenny gave Angel a predatory smile "That's the spirit! Then, If I win you must pose nude for the next Weekly witch's photo shoot. And if I lose, which I won't, I'll pose nude."

At the word nude, 99% of the entire male population almost fainted by the massive nose bleed they got from hearing about the bet.

"Why all the commotion?" Freed asked "It's just a photo shoot."

"Just remember; win or lose what matters is that you tried!" Gildarts and Makarov cheered for Angel.

Cana shook her head "Now try saying it without that stupid grin."

"T-TO MAKE A BET LIKE THIS!" Erza got all flustered and looked at Natsu to se if he was bothered, but the slayer looked as calm as ever.

"Oi! Flamebreath. Aren't you worried about your girl stripping for everyone?"

Natsu dismissed Gray "You heard her: she'd going to win, so there's nothing to worry about."

"You should be worried about your own nudity" Lucy pointed to Gray's boxers.

Down at the arena, Jenny's dress dissappeared and was replaced by a skin tight combat suit which reminded Angel of Erza nee-chan's ex-quip magic.

"WOW! LOOKS LIKE JENNY'S GOING GUNS BLAZING FROM THE START!"

"I feel sorry for you" Jenny offered sincerely to Angel "Next time this week, your body will be displayed freely for all to see."

Angel just smiled and confidently grabbed a key...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Angel wiped the sweat from her brow and cursed at Vergil, who looked immpecable as always.

"_How the hell is he not tired_!?"

For the last 2 days Vergil had run her, Natsu and Lisanna through what he called training that seemed more like torture to them. Today was their last day before going back and Vergil decided, with all his sadistic glee, that she was the one that needed more work.

Which brought her here at this very moment.

From the start, Vergil told her not to hold back (and she gleefully complied by summoning Seiryu) only to lose her strongest spirit in mere minutes. Angel was still processing how he managed to slice her dragon so easily when Vergil kicked her hard on the stomach, sending her several feet away.

"Never lose sight of your opponent."

"_Fuck you_!" Angel would have said, instead she grabbed her two remaining silver keys and launched her counterattack. "Open the gate of the maiden and the chisel!"

Caelum and Andromeda obeyed her calling and attacked Vergil, while Angel herself dashed behind him to hit him from behind. Vergil remained on his spot while Andromeda restrained him with her chains and Caelum changed into his cannon form to take a shot at him. As Caelum's shot was close to fire, Vergil broke the chains and vanished from their line of vision.

"Where'd he go?" Angel stopped her attack and looked around when Caelum was sliced into several pieces by an unseen force, Andromeda panicked before she was cleaved in half.

Her spirits defeated, Angel spread her wings and was about to take flight when she was hit on the back of her head by the scabbard of Yamato.

"Pathetic" Vergil stepped around Angel, who was trying to get up "Why are you not using those keys."

"I ALREADY DID YOU ASS…!"

With a swift slash, Vergil revealed the hidden keys Angel carried on her pouch "And what of those?"

Angel froze for a second before she hid the keys with her hands, but realized it was pointless "I…I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?" Vergil asked. "Make up your mind."

Angel looked at him, but didn't know what to say. Getting tired of her silence, Vergil was about to leave when she said: "I'm afraid." Unable to meet his gaze, she looked away "Afraid of what will happen if I use them."

Vergil studied her for a moment before saying: "What will happen depends on you."

"Huh?"

"My knowledge of spirit keys is limited" Vergil confessed "But I know this: your power is what will define if those spirits will obey you, or defy you. It all comes down with how much trust you put behind you and your power."

Angel pondered on his advice and then looked at her keys. With newfound confidence, Angel grabbed the first key.

* * *

><p>"Open the gate of hell: Belphegor!"<p>

A flaming pentagram drew itself on the ground before Angel and fired a pillar of flames up into the sky. Team Natsu, especially Lucy, recognized the familiar key.

"That's Astria's key!" Lucy asked her friends "why does Angel have them?"

Looking at Natsu and Lisanna for an answer, they were surprised when they realized they already knew about her keys.

"They're parting gift from Astria." Natsu answered them.

Once the flames died out, instead of the large demon they knew, a gentleman in a tux appeared in front of Angel. One could mistake him for a normal human, if not for the red skin and small horns on his temple.

"Do what do I owe this summon?" Belphegor asked while stroking his beard. "Mistress."

"That woman in front of you" Angel pointed to Jenny "Squash her"

Belphegor gave Jenny one uninterested look and then nodded to Angel "As you wish."

Jenny was about to say something when she was forced to jump back when the place she was standing moments ago erupted in flames. She barely landed on her feet when Belphegor transformed into a large demon and rushed at her, forcing her on the defensive.

"Using your spirit to fight your battles. You celestial spirits are cowards!" Jenny yelled at Angel "but I know your weakness"

Dodging a blow from Belphegor, Jenny ran straight at Angel with the intention of knocking her out. Take out the celestial mage and the spirit goes with her

"YOU'RE MINE!"

She was about to hit her when she noticed Angel was smirking: "That was exactly what I intended."

Unleashing her devil trigger, Angel stopped Jenny's fist with ease, surprising Jenny by her strength. Before she knew what was happening, Jenny was spun around and received several hits on her back to later be kicked to the front for Belphegor to stomp her. Lifting his massive hoof, Belphegor returned to human form once he was satisfied that Jenny was unable to continue.

"AMAZING! FAIRY TAIL TEAM B WINS TEN POINTS!"

"Well done Belphegor" Angel said to her spirit while he bowed.

"Anything for you, mistress."

Once he vanished, Angel approached the crater where Jenny was "I'm sure everyone will be eager to see the _**real you**_ Jenny."

Knowing she had no way out, Jenny cried in defeat "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That chick's not half bad" Sting commented regarding Angel "I'd like to face her, one on one in my bedroom If you get what I mean?"

"Just say you fancy her and stop with the innuendos" Rogue replied.

While they talked, Yukino was astonished by the power her sister displayed on the arena, and vowed to do the same on her own fight to make her recognize her as her sister.

* * *

><p>Vergil watched Angel's victory, satisfied with the results. Angel had come a long way since awakening her devil trigger, and she could still go a lot farther under his tutelage.<p>

Yes, with her and Lisanna, his ambition was within his grasp.

Sensing someone approaching, Vergil discreetly put his hand over the hilt of yamato when he realized it was only Rose. The mentioned girl leaned against the opposite pillar from him and directed her attention to the arena below, paying no attention to Vergil, for which he was grateful.

"So. You're Sparda jr. then?"

Vergil sighed, so much for peace and quiet "I would prefer you use my name instead. That should not prove too difficult, even for Natsu's daughter."

Rose ignored his jab at her father and said "Oji-san might trust you, but I sure as hell don't!"

"You truly are Natsu's daughter" Vergil replied "always rushing to the first conclusion instead of thinking things through, just like him."

"Don't dare pretend you know about my father!" Rose's pink locks briefly turned platinum "My father is a great man!"

"I never questioned his value but his quick temper. Something you must learn to control."

Rose glared at Vergil, knowing he was right but unwilling to admit it. Ultear had told her the same thing countless times.

"Listen; we do not need to like each other, but for the time being we must work together until this false Sparda shows himself." Vergil then looked at her straight in the eye "Do we have an agreement?"

Rose stared at him when she suddenly grabbed her sword and jumped down, following her line of sight; Vergil saw several guys coming out of the infirmary and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Hurry! We must get them to the boss!"<p>

The 3 thugs carried an unconscious Wendy, as well as Charle and Porlyusica, and seemed to be in a hurry when they found their path blocked. Lisanna, Angel and Happy were helping Natsu reach the infirmary when they stumbled upon the would-be kidnappers.

"But I want to see Gray's fight..." Natsu was saying when he spotted them "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM?"

"LET GO OF CHARLE!" Happy yelled.

Instead of answering, the thugs turned around and quickly made haste.

"STOP!" Ignoring his stomach ache, Natsu and company rushed at them before they got away. Spotting an exit, the kidnappers dropped Porlyusica and focused on getting Wendy and Charle instead.

"There's our exit!" One of them said and headed to the exit when Rose dropped in front of them. Even with her girlish pink hair, one look at the sword on her hand and the kidnappers were too afraid to face her. Hearing Natsu and the others getting close, they made a decision and took their chances against Rose. "Get out of our way!"

With three quick swipes of her sword, Rose took them out and retrieved Wendy and Charle. She made sure to avoid any vital points to interrogate them.

"Nice job, Rose-chan" Natsu complimented her while they checked on the victims.

"Ehh? I mean…there's no need to thank me." Rose blushed at the praise she received from her father.

"Don't be modest, if it weren't for you they would have gotten away with Wendy and Charle" Lisanna added, grateful for her help.

"W-Well, if you insist" Rose was then slapped on the shoulder by Natsu "N-Natsu-san"

"Let's find out who sent these guys and then we'll threat you some supper, my treat."

"Aren't you still a bit queasy from the last task?" Angel asked, but let it at that. Her dragon slayer always had a knack for recovering fast when it involved food.

Aproaching one of the kidnappers, Natsu grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and lifted him up "Why were you trying to kidnap them? Who sent you?"

One look at the flames forming around Natsu and he squealed "Raven's Tail! They paid us to kidnap them!"

"Raven's Tail? What were they planning to do with them?"

"I don't know! Please, it hurts!" The thug grabbed his bleeding side "Let me go! Please!"

Not getting anything else from them, Natsu dropped the guy while security arrived to take them away. "Damn Raven's Tail. I'll make them pay!"

As Natsu prepared to leave, Vergil stopped him "Dragneel, wait."

"Vergil!?" Angel asked surprised "When did you arrive?"

"A while ago, by the way: nice fight" The half devil said and then addressed Natsu "Think this through, if you pick a fight with Raven's Tail here, Fairy Tail will be disqualified."

"What would you want me do then?" Natsu raised his fist "Just sit back and let them get away with it!"

"Think before you act." Vergil advised him "This is exactly the reaction they want from you."

"Damn them." Natsu wanted nothing more than to go over there and beat the ever living lights out of the raven's, but he knew Vergil was right. "Fine! We'll settle this on the grand games."

While they carried the unconscious back to the infirmary, neither one noticed that the guards seemed nervous for some reason.

* * *

><p>Crocus Castle  Throne room.

"I trust your men played their part?"

"Their performance was flawless."The Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron, Arcadios said to his king. "Fairy Tail will be distracted with Raven's Tail to notice us."

"Good, which now brings me to this" The king took a seat on his throne and pointed the the next match "I wanted to see Erza fight, not him! Did you not hear me?"

"Forgive me your grace" Arcadios kneeled before the king "But after hearing what some of my men heard last night, I thought this match would be a better choice."

"Did you" the king stood up and approached the lacryma showing the games "then let us hope you do not disappoint me with your choice."

* * *

><p>Gray felt the air leave his lungs after the brutal punch from his opponent. Not giving him time to even drop to the floor, Bacchus followed his attack with a vicious kick that sent the ice mage skidding several feet into the sand.<p>

From the stands, Fairy Tail could only watch as their friend received a beating of a lifetime.

"GET UP GRAY!" Natsu yelled from his spot next to the team "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

"Che, what do you mean 'someone like me' " Bacchus said before turning his attention back to Gray "Ready to toss the towel, huh?"

Grabbing his sides, Gray groggily stood back up "You kidding? We're just getting started."

"Heh! Fine by me"

From their respective place, Cana and Ultear watched as the man they love continued to receive the brutal punishment; Ultear knew of the power that Gray now possessed, which made her wonder why hadn't he used it by now, while Cana watched stoically without betraying any sort of worry for his well being.

"Oi Cana! At least show some concern for Gray?" Macao directed the question to her, who seemed unnerved at all.

"I am worried you ass! But I also have faith on him! Unlike the lot of you!" Cana exclaimed, much to the surprise of her guildmates. Realizing she was right, Macao and the others redoubled their cheering for the ice mage while she returned her attention to her boyfriend.

"_C'mon Gray, you can beat him._"

For her part, Ultear was a moment away from causing an 'accident' with her Arc of time to give Gray the advantage, an unfair advantage which was why she hesitated.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Ultear turned to her right to find her mother "I know what you're thinking, but remember; Gray didn't train these last few months to lose this easily."

"Yes, I know but…" Ultear narrowed her eyes on the crystal ball showing the fight "why hasn't he unleashed his true potential?"

"That's for him to decide." Ur replied "Have faith on him, after all; I trained him myself."

Back to the arena, Gray was once again on the ground while Bacchus pranced around him.

"What a disappointment and I haven't even took a single sip from my booze."

"Then drink already"

Bacchus stopped and looked back as Gray got up "You just don't learn, do you? Ok then!"

Erza gasped when Bacchus opened his bottle, gaining the attention from Lucy and Lisanna "What's wrong Erza?"

"This is bad" Erza said "Bacchus is known for his mastery of the drunken fist."

"Drunken fist?"

"The moment one drop of alcohol touches his lips, he will become an unstoppable fighting force." Noticing their worried expressions, Erza explained: "I once fought him like that and our fight ended in a draw."

"But Gray has trained hard with Ur these last 3 months" Lisanna said "He's become stronger too!"

"Don't forget, Bacchus has had seven years to perfect his technique." Erza added "Let's hope Gray's training was sufficient enough."

Back to Bacchus, the Quattro Cerberus mage opened his bottle and brought it to his lips "Tell you what. Let's make a bet like those hotties did."

"Fine by me." Gray accepted his proposal "If you win I'll strip down…"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Bacchus got disgusted by the mere idea "How about this: If I win, then I'll take that nice piece of ass over there on a date."

Gray didn't need to see who Bacchus was pointing at to know he was talking about Cana "And what If I win?"

"Meh, I don't care, you decide."

Gray thought for a long moment, but his ideas consisted on stripping and he didn't want to see Bacchus like that.

"That they change their name to Quattro Puppy!" Elfman suggested to him, and Gray liked the idea.

"Ok! When I win, you must change your guild's name to Quattro Puppy for the rest of the tournament."

"You got a deal" Bacchus agreed, already planning some fun activities with Cana.

"GRAY! YOU'RE NOT CONSIDERING THIS! ARE YOU?"

Cana silenced Macao with a slap to the head "Relax, Gray will win."

Taking a swig from his bottle, Bacchus could feel the liquor kicking in. "Are you ready, hick! Here I come!"

Gray paid no attention to him and started performing some moves that seemed weird not only to Bacchus but to everyone else watching.

"Why is he doing those girly moves?" Gajeel asked before Juvia jumped in defense of Gray.

"GRAY SAMA IS NOT GIRLY!" Juvia said and then returned to admire Gray "Gray sama's moving like a swan."

Even from a distance, Natsu and the others could feel the climate getting colder by the second.

As for Bacchus, he couldn't care less if Gray flapped his arms like a chicken "Heheh, ready to lose?"

Gray finished his movements by forming a seal and then unleashing a barrage of ice crystals at Bacchus. "Ice make: Diamond dust!"

"Like a bit of cold will stop…" Bacchus eyes widened when he started freezing by the intense cold Gray sent his way, and by the looks of it, it didn't seem to slow down anytime soon. Trying as hard as he could, Bacchus could not break the ice forming around him, and soon found himself encased in a fine sheet of ice.

Lowering his fist, Gray admired his work and looked at the pumpkin man "Guess that makes me the winner."

"AMAZING! THAT'S TWO WINS IN A ROW FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

While they cheered for Gray's victory, Dante recognized the technique used on Bacchus. "_Fairy Tail is just full of surprises. I wonder what he would think if he saw his technique being used by that guy._"

* * *

><p>"Ouch! That hurt!" Gray yelped while Porlyusica tended to his bruises.<p>

"Quiet, you big baby."

Team Natsu and Cana surrounded his bed while the resident healer of Fairy Tail worked on Gray. "That was great match Gray!"

"Thanks" Gray said to Lisanna and then looked at Natsu "It's up to you tomorrow, Natsu."

"Don't worry, I'll top your score then."

"I'm glad to hear it. Because once the games are over I want to face you, one on one."

The slayer smirked at Gray while he patted Rebellion, causing Gray to smirk as well.

"You can settle your things later but for now LEAVE MY INFIRMARY!" Porlyusica kicked everyone, except Cana, out of the room. Once alone, the card mage looked seductively at Gray.

"I never congratulated you myself." Cana unclasped her bra "Did I"

"No, you didn't" Gray reached out to touch her tempting mounts when he yelped from a wound on his arm.

"Is my brave ice mage in pain?" Cana teased him as she put her bra back on, to Gray's disappointment.

"No No, I'm ok!" Gray extended his arm, grimacing by the extreme pain it caused him but pretending otherwise.

"Relax" Cana gave him a passionate kiss that only served to frustrate his current predicament "We'll save it for another time."

Gray wanted to argue but realized it was pointless, so he resigned to wait for the time being.

* * *

><p>"THE FINAL MATCH OF TODAY WILL INVOLVE MERMAID HEEL'S KAGURA MIKAZUCHI VS SABERTOOTH'S YUKINO AGURIA! AFTER THE PAST FEW BATTLES, CAN THESE TWO COMBATANTS TOP THEM?"<p>

"It's another battle between beauties" The crowd get's excited at the prospect.

"Sabertooth."

"Watch carefully, this is the guild we must surpass" Erza told them.

"_It's that girl_" Angel watched Yukino, wondering what she would do.

"LET'S START THE MATCH!"

The sound of gongs signaled the start, to which Yukino bowed politely at Kagura. "Please to meet you."

"Huh? I... as well"

"I am sorry, but I must win this fight" Yukino informed her "There is someone that I wish for to recognize me."

"Is that so?" Kagura looked curious "However, I couldn't care less for what you wish."

"I see, then before we start, would you like to make a bet with me? Everyone has done one so far."

"I'd like to refrain from such frivolous nonsense."

"Then let's make it serious" Yukino offered "Let's wage with our lives."

Everyone at the coliseum gasped at Yukino's suggestion, everyone except Kagura. "Very well, if that resolution is what you believe, then my honor dictates I must accept."

"_What is that girl thinking_?" Angel wondered. Yukino looked towards Fairy Tail's booth and locked eyes with Angel. "_Don't tell me she's doing this for me_?"

"_Sorano, please watch me!_ Open the gate of the paired fish: Pisces"

In a flash of light, the twin celestial spirits of the Pisces constellation launched themselves towards Kagura.

"A celestial spirit!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Another celestial mage!" Arcadius could not believe his luck, while the king seemed bored.

"FISH!"Happy's mouth watered.

Kagura dodged the twin's attack while Yukiko summoned a second spirit "Open the gate of the scale: Libra!"

"Another one!?" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy's jealous" Happy snickered until she slapped him on the head.

Using her magic, the celestial spirit of Libra increased Kagura's gravity to give Pisces a slower target. As the twin fish zeroed in on her, Kagura reversed her gravity back to normal to everyone's surprise. Act followed by her using the still sheathed sword to dispose of Pisces.

"You're really going to make me use the 13th key" Yukino reached inside her dress and revealed a gold key with a dark serpent surrounding it.

"The 13th key! Amongst the twelve celestial keys there is a rumor about…" seeing no one was paying attention in favor of seeing the match, Lucy sweat dropped "I'll shut up now."

With Yukino, the celestial mage raise her hands to the sky "Open the gate of the snake charmer: Ophiuchus!"

The sky darkened as the thirteenth celestial spirit, a large snake with half a mechanical body, appeared above Yukino.

"I haven't relied on luck since the moment I was born." Kagura readied her sword "Everything has been the result of my choices."

"Ophiuchus!"

"Blade of resentment: Archenemy!"

Without drawing her sword, Kagura was still able to slice Ophiuchus in half, much to everyone, especially Yukino's shock.

"You made a cheap wager"

Yukino's eyes widened when Kagura materialized mere inches from her, before being knocked down by her sheathed blade. Her opponent defeated, Kagura placed her sword back on her hip.

"Sometimes, Mermaids can devour tigers."

"THE VICTORY IS FOR MERMAID HEEL'S KAGURA MIKAZUCHI! FOR THE SECOND TIME, SABERTOOTH WINS ZERO POINTS!

"I…I am…the loser" Yukino blinked back tears, feeling sorry for failing "Sorano…"

"Your life" Kagura's voice broke through her sadness "From this day forward, belongs to me."

"Yes…" Yukino's tears now flowed down freely "It is as you say."

"Good_. I will need it soon enough_"

"Was Yukino too weak, or was Kagura just too strong?" Gray asked Erza.

"It was the latter."

For her part, Angel kept her eyes trained on Yukino while wondering why she felt bad for the girl.

From his spot above them, Vergil was impressed by Kagura's sword technique.

* * *

><p>Sabertooth's lodging Crocus garden

"So pitiful, I can't even bother with tears. You trash!"

The mages from Sabertooth listened attentively while their master kept on eating. While the scolding was equal for all of them, it was more directed to the five mages in front.

"TO MAKE THE SKIES ROAR…TO MAKE THE EARTH BOIL…TO MAKE THE SEAS SILENT…THAT IS SABERTOOTH!"

The team that represented Sabertooth on the grand magic games remained silent as Gemma kept on talking.

"Sting"

"Yes"

"I'm only going to give you one more chance. Don't make such a pathetic scene a second time."

"Yes. Thank you master"

"Yukino"

"Yes"

"There are no excuses for you, you know this, right?"

"Yes, I lost to someone from another guild and stained Sabertooth's reputation" Yukino said when she was hit on the face by grapes tossed by him.

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT TO SAY!? YOU WAGED YOUR LIFE AND LOST, NOT ONLY THAT BUT THE ENEMY PITIED YOU! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE NAME OF SABERTOOTH!"

With grape juice dripping from her hair, Yukino nodded to her master ""I will gladly accept whatever punishment you bestow upon me."

"Strip off your clothes."

Yukino's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but did as told without hesitation.

While her teammates remained stoic, Rogue wanted to say something in her defense, but in the end he was not brave enough and looked away as Yukino removed all of her clothes and was forced to cover her breasts and maidenhood with her hands.

The master of Sabertooth had no problem watching her; in fact he seemed to enjoy it. After watching her nude form for a few more seconds, he ordered her to remove her guild stamp.

"Y…Yes…" humiliated beyond words, Yukino was forced to uncover her chest to remove her guild mark, leaving her breast exposed (to Gemma's glee). Once her guild mark was gone, Yukino kneeled before him "It was only for a short time but…thank you for everything."

"Get out of my sight. Trash"

Satisfied, Gemma returned to his private chambers as did everyone else. Before leaving, Rogue unclasped his cape and draped it over Yukino. The shadow dragon slayer cursed his cowardice for not stepping in her defense and decided to leave than to show his face to her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Natsu made good on her promise and invited Rose for dinner.<p>

"Whoa, I sure ate" Natsu patted his stomach, satisfied.

"That's because you ate too much" Happy replied.

"He wasn't the only one" Charle said, referring to Rose who was almost on par with Natsu's eating abilities.

"Forgive me, I…I usually don't eat that much" Rose bowed in embarrassment when she felt Natsu's arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it; it's good that you have a healthy appetite."

"Natsu-san"

"Just call me Natsu. No need to be so formal, after all; we're nakamas."

Rose blushed and eagerly nodded at his words, while Lucy watched the exchange between them.

"There's something curious about how Rose acts around Natsu. Have you noticed?" Lucy asked Angel.

"I guess, but what really caught my attention is How can you still keep on eating that, Lisanna!?"

"What? I'm still hungry" Lisanna said to Angel between bites from her snack, which consisted on stuffed habanero peppers covered in gravy sauce.

"Seriously, you're going to get sick…?" Angel started saying when she noticed someone at the door of the inn. "You guys, what is she doing here?"

Looking to where Angel pointed, the group found Yukino. "It's that celestial mage from Sabertooth."

"_Kaa-san_?" Rose wondered what her mother was doing here.

Stepping in front, Angel confronted Yukino "Let me guess: you're here to spit more lies, is that it?"

Yukino couldn't help feel sad by her sister's accusation; however she pushed her feelings away "Actually, I'm here to see Lucy."

"Me?" Lucy pointed to herself.

"Why don't we go inside?" Lisanna offered and gently pushed Yukino inside "we can talk more calmly inside."

"Wait!" Natsu and Angel were a bit wary about Yukino, since she's from Sabertooth, but Lisanna had already led her inside. As for Rose, she wondered why her mother was here. She and her father never told her about this night, and Rose sensed something bad had happened to her.

* * *

><p>After a heartwarming reunion with Millianna, Erza was now thinking what to do regarding Jellal.<p>

"_I hate Jellal as well, that's why I joined Kagura-chan's guild. To kill him._"

Erza didn't knew how to explain her that Jellal was innocent when she realized she'd forgotten about Mystogan. Millianna didn't know about his edolas counterpart, which meant Mystogan was also in danger.

Why couldn't things be simpler for her.

"Erza, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Gray." Erza looked at the Ice mage, who limped a bit "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, Wendy healed me a while ago" Gray joined her side "this limp will be gone tomorrow."

"You were lucky Bacchus didn't use his drunken fist on you, or else you'd be in bed for several days after."

"You're forgetting I was the one that beat him" Gray pointed at himself, unfortunately he touched a sore spot on his chest and regretted his action.

Erza smiled at his antics "That technique was quite impressive, not to mention beautiful to watch."

Gray looked away embarrassed "if I could do it without doing those movements I would, but they're mandatory for the attack to work."

"I don't know why you complain. Your magic is beautiful to watch, unlike mine that only focuses on creating pain."

"Erza, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" She said before changing the subject "shouldn't you be celebrating with Cana?"

"Yeah, but I got caught in one of Juvia and Lyon's ramblings until now." Gray told her "I can probably guess what they were talking about."

"Can you? C'mon, by now you must know about Juvia's feelings for you."

"Eh?"

"Why don't you make everything clear between you two." Erza advised Gray.

"Erza, are you sure you're ok?"

Instead of answering, she bid him goodnight. Alone at the bridge, Gray pondered on her advice regarding Juvia.

* * *

><p>After Yukino explained the reason of her visit, she tried to give Lucy her celestial keys only for Lucy herself to convince her to keep them. Moved by Lucy's words, Yukino took her leave and headed out to find lodging for the night when someone called her name.<p>

"Yukino! Wait up! Wait!"

"Natsu-san?" Yukino stopped to allow them to catch up with her. Wondering what her crush wanted, she was surprised by his next words:

"I'm sorry, sorry" Natsu scratched his head "You're not a bad person."

"Huh?"

"What Natsu means is that he thought you were a bad person because you're with Sabertooth" Happy explained to her "That's why he came here to apologize."

"You went through all this trouble just to apologize?" Yukino looked downcast.

"That's right!" Natsu grinned "you looked so gloomy that I thought I made you feel that way. Forgive me."

"No…" Yukino's eyes began to tear up "I'm sorry…"

"No no no, you got it all wrong! I'm the one that is sorry." Natsu replied when suddenly, Yukino dropped to her knees and openly cried. "WHAT DID I DO!?"

"I can't…_sob_…I can't take it anymore" After everything that she faced today, Yukino could not hold the tears back anymore "I…no one's ever treated me like this before."

Natsu listened as she revealed her story: "I…always looked up to Sabertooth. Last year…_sob_…I finally got in but…I'm not allowed back. I was forced to quit because of my loss today. And I was forced to strip naked in front of everyone and erase my own guild mark."

"What!?"

"IT WAS SO BITTER AND HUMILLIATING!" Yukino covered her face with her hands "ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS, ALL MY SELF RESPECT, SHATTERED! AND ON TOP OF THAT, I DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO RETURN."

By now, Natsu felt like murdering the master of Sabertooth for what he did to her. Kneeling next to her, Natsu embraced a surprised Yukino.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. You didn't have to suffer through all that. I don't know how other guilds work their things out, but a guild that makes their Nakama's cry…THAT'S NOT A GUILD!"

"N-Natsu…?"

"For now let me be your shoulder to cry on, let it all out." Natsu rubbed her back "You'll always have a home with us in Fairy Tail."

"Natsu…" Yukino couldn't hold it any longer; her lost sister, today's defeat, the humiliation that came next, that she melted in his embrace as she cried her sorrow away.

Hidden in the shadows, Rose cried as well for what her mother had to go through and vowed to make Sabertooth pay for this.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Hey there, loyal readers! Has it really been 3 months? Guess time does fly when you're having fun.

I won't sugar coat it, the truth is I lost interest on this story and decided to try my hand with another one (a persona 4 fic if someone's interested in reading it).

Now wait before you stone me to death! After reading the latest manga chapters and seeing your reviews asking me to update, I overcame my writer's block and decided to continue this story. I can't promise you regular updates, but I will promise you this: I will update as fast as I can.

As the chapter before, I left several scenes out since they stay the same as in canon.

Anyway, until next update. (in 2 or 3 months, just kidding... or am I?)

Until then.

_**Demonwithasoul**_

* * *

><p>The front lobby of crocus garden erupted in flames, waking Sting and Lector.<p>

"What was that?"

Rogue barged into his room "There's an intruder."

"Intruder!?" Sting exclaimed "Don't they know this is the lodging of Sabertooth!"

Putting on his vest, Sting ran alongside Rogue and their Exceeds down to the lobby "Who is it?"

"Beats me, but that person must have a death wish!"

Reaching the lobby, the door was blasted apart by an unfortunate mage's body. When the twin dragon slayers saw who it was, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MASTER!?"

Sting, Rogue and most of Sabertooth could only watch in shock as Natsu beat any mage that stood in his path.

Making his way through the crowd, the imposing form of Gemma addressed Natsu "do you have some business with me, brat?"

"You're the master" Natsu said, more like a statement than a question "You kicked one of your members out for one failure."

"_Yukino_" Rogue realized he was talking about her.

"Ah, it's about that loser, so what?"

Hearing him refer of Yukino like that, made Natsu crack his knuckles "If you lose to me, you'll leave the guild!"


	43. Jackpot

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Devil May Cry or any of it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Devil May Cry belongs to Cashcom, I mean; Capcom.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>Hearing him refer of Yukino like that, made Natsu crack his knuckles "If you lose to me, you'll leave the guild!"<p>

"_Natsu, why are you getting involved in this_." Sting wondered.

"_All this for Yukino_." As much as he hated Natsu for having her affection, Rogue couldn't help but admire him for standing up for her when he was too coward to do so.

"Is that so?" Gemma looked Natsu over and motioned one of his mages forward "Dobelgal, be a reasonable opponent for him!"

"Yes master" The ninja mage jumped in front of Natsu, who was not pleased by the switch.

"Face me you coward!"

"Foolish brat, you're still 100 years away from facing me." Gemma told him "Dobengal is more than qualified for a grunt like you."

Fast as lightning, Dobengal approached Natsu "You made a grave mistake coming here..."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" With as swat of his arm, Natsu sent Dobengal crashing through several mages with ease and then directed his glare to Gemma "I'm only interested in kicking your sorry ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Jackpot<strong>

* * *

><p>Sting, Rogue and everyone else were astonished by how easy Natsu dispatched his opponent. Dobengal was amongst the top 10 strongest mages from Sabertooth, for him to fall so easy to Natsu impressed Sting.<p>

"Master, let me face him."

"No" Gemma told Sting "I'll teach this brat some manners."

Not wasting time, Natsu ran towards Gemma and sent a fiery punch his way, only for the Master of Sabertooth to block it easily, followed by a push that sent the dragon slayer back.

From the sidelines, Sting was not surprised by the result _"Natsu, no matter how strong you are, you can't expect_... " Sting was thinking when Natsu recovered, used his legs to push himself forward, and rammed his fist on Gemma's stomach. The master of Sabertooth barely had time to double in pain when Natsu followed his attack with several strikes, ending with a vicious punch to Gemma's face that almost knocked him down.

Deciding to end it, Natsu unleashed his lightning fire mode and charged his attack "RAENRYU NO HOKO!"

Natsu's dragon's roar decimated the path straight at Gemma before it was abruptly stopped by a mysterious woman who used a strange form of magic to nullify his attack.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Princess!" Sting exclaimed.

"Minerva, why have you interfered?" Gemma asked while discreetly grabbing his side "I had everything under control."

"I know father, and I also have no doubt you would have emerged victorious, however; it would look bad if you killed a mage from another guild during the games. As for you" Minerva roamed her eyes all over Natsu "we'll overlook this transgression this time."

"What makes you think I'll do as you say?" Natsu's flames intensified and froze when Minerva materialized Happy on her arms "Happy!"

"Forgive me, Natsu!" The exceed said while Minerva petted him.

"I found this little cat outside when I arrived. So, what do you say: shall we call it a night?"

Natsu was still burning for what they did to Yukino, but he couldn't let his partner get hurt. "Fine, you win."

"That's a good boy" Minerva smiled in satisfaction. Resigned, Natsu went for Happy when she did something unexpected: she kissed Natsu on the cheek.

The dragon slayer did not saw that coming and could only stand still as Minerva whispered into his ear.

"I hope you come visit me soon."

With that said, she returned to her father's side making sure to put some extra sway on her hips. Shaking his head to clear it, Natsu left while telling Happy it wasn't his fault.

"You shouldn't have done that" Gemma reprimanded Minerva once she reached him.

"If I hadn't, he would have beaten you father. There's no shame in admitting it."

"Not that" Gemma corrected her "I meant the kiss you gave him."

"Why not? Minerva looked at Natsu's retreating form "He's cute and strong, just the way I like them."

* * *

><p>Third day of the magic games Streets of Crocus

"Did you hear? Someone attack Sabertooth's lodging last night."

"Really! Who would be that dumb?"

"Beats me, but I passed by there this morning and the whole lobby was scorched, it looked like an explosion went off in there."

That comment caught Yukino's attention "_Natsu, was that you_?"

Yukino blushed as she envisioned her crush fighting for her.

"_You'll always have a home in Fairy Tail_."

As tempting as his offer seemed, Yukino could not accept it. To be on the same guild with a sister that didn't remember her would be unbearable for her. For another part, she still had a debt to pay to Kagura "_Maybe she wants me to join her guild or_…?"

"Yukino Aguria"

Broken from her thoughts, Yukino found several guards had surrounded her. "Y-Yes?"

"I need you to come with us."

Even if they were members of the royal army, Yukino was weary of them "Can I ask why?"

Without warning, Yukino was restrained from behind by two guards while another casted a sleeping spell on her.

"Take her away! And make sure you grab her keys."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, what's wrong?"<p>

For a while now, the dragonslayer had a look of worry etched on his face, almost like something was going on but he couldn't tell what it was. "I don't know Lis. Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you're hungry" Happy's suggestion got Natsu thinking.

"Yeah, maybe that's it."

From his usual spot, atop of the coliseum, Vergil noticed how Rose also seemed worried for some reason. Like her father, Rose also sensed something was wrong, but both remained oblivious of Yukino's kidnapping.

"AND NOW! THE THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES SHALL BEGIN!"

The announcer's voice brought Rose attention back to the arena, where the chosen participants for the next task were to gather. From Fairy Tail, Erza and Mirajane were selected by their respective teams while Millianna represented Mermaid's heel. From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates stepped forward, so did Obra from Raven's tail.

"YOU CAN DO IT ERZA!" Lucy, Wendy and Lisanna cheered for their teammate while Natsu followed suit.

"YEAH! KICK THEIR ASSES ERZA!"

Doing the same, Laxus cheered for Mira on his own way. "Do your best"

"AND BY BEST WE MEAN DONT LOSE!"

Laxus glared at Gajeel while Mira simply smiled. As she walked to the arena, she looked up to where Vergil was and saw the half devil giving her a subtle nod, which she returned.

Amongst team Sabertooth, Orga of the black lightning agreed to participate.

"Do what you want" Sting declared "I'm only interested in Natsu"

"_So am I_" Minerva thought although for different reasons.

From Lamia Scale, their strongest mage, Jura Neekis joined the fray. And lastly, some random mage from Quattro Puppy was chosen. One could tell that the mages from Quattro were not pleased by the nickname, but Bacchus paid them no mind.

"A promise between men is a promise!"

Once the eight contestants were gathered, the pumpkin man explained the rules to each of them: each contestant would draw a number to determine their turn, and then they would enter a structure where monsters lurked. Before entering, each participant would choose the number of monsters they would face. The monsters were classified according to their ranks which were distributed in the following quantity: from lowest to highest, 50 class D, 30 class C, 15 class B, 4 class A, and one class S. How the monsters would be distributed for the participants would be random, which meant one mage picking 3 monsters to fight could end up fighting 3 weak D class or 2 C and one A class. Points would be awarded according to the quantity of the monsters each mage could defeat. Of course, the more monsters each picked, the more points they could win over for the competition.

As he finished telling them the rules, a large palace erupted in the middle of the arena.

"THE PLACE WHERE EVIL MONSTERS DWELL; BLOODY PALACE!"

Taking their numbers, Erza was slightly disappointed that she got the number 2. Looking around to see which one got which number, she spotted Mira, who held the number 1 for her to see.

"What say we make a competition out of this?" Mira sweetly asked Erza. "just like old times"

"Why not, just leave some for me."

Stepping between them, Hibiki said "Ladies, don't forget about us?"

Mira removed his hand from her thigh, while Erza did the same, only difference was that she cracked some bones while doing it. Once that was done, the pumpkin man approached Mirajane.

How many monsters will you fight miss?

"I want 50 monsters to be my opponents."

The pumpkin man, as well as the spectators could not believe it. Believing her crazy, those who didn't know her felt pity for the gorgeous girl, while in truth Mira would have chosen all 100 of them, but she promised Erza she'd leave some for her.

Confidently, Mirajane entered the bloody palace where she was faced against the monsters she chose, amongst them was the S class one.

"Satan soul: Sitri!"

For the next few minutes, everyone's eyes were glued to the lacryma screens showing Mirajane's devil form mutilating her opponents with ease. The few A and S class caused her more trouble, but in the end she was able to slice them with her claws.

Not one to be outdone, Erza repeated the same feat once her turn was up and crushed her share of monsters beating Mira's time. In the end, the judges favored each of them with 5 points, which left them in a draw.

Neither girl complained with the result, Erza took less time to complete her task but Mira defeated the S monster, which left them in equal ground.

After witnessing the amazing prowess from Fairy tail, virtually everyone at the stadium was cheering for them.

"_Nicely done_" Vergil was satisfied with Mirajane's devil trigger. Indeed she would be a powerful asset for his plans.

* * *

><p>After the bloody palace, the judges decided to hold a ranking test for the other participants before moving to the main fights. After the ranking was completed (which Jura won by a landslide) Wendy was faced against a tough opponent from Lamia Scale; Chelia Blendy, who turned out to be a god slayer magic wielder.<p>

"_Nothing, but I was certain I felt something around here_." During the fight, Mystogan sensed a dark presence and set out to investigate when Doranbolt teleported in front of him.

"Hold it!"

If Doranbolt thought he had him against the ropes, Mystogan dissapointed him. "Well, if it isn't my 'apprentice'. I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Apprentice?" Doranbolt eyes widened in recognition "Don't tell me you're the real one?"

"Doranbolt, what is going on in here?" Lahar, accompanied by a squad of guards, aproached them. By now, the dark trail was getting cold, which frustrated Mystogan.

"I don't have time for this."

"You're not going anywhere!" Doranbolt went to grab him and was only successful in tearing the mask off, revealing his face. "Jellal!"

"Jellal!" At the mention of that name Kagura, who along Millianna were nearby, looked at their direction and her eyes widened "It's him!"

The man responsible for her brother's death was just in front of her. Kagura didn't care if there were civilians present, or about the council mages, all she could think of was cutting Jellal to pieces. Seeing she was reaching for her sword, Millianna stopped her.

"Not here sister, please!" Millianna begged her "you'll get arrested."

"What would you have me do, just let him walk away without punishment!?"

"No!" Millianna shook her head "We'll have another chance to get him, but not now. Please be patient, sister."

Kagura almost shook Millianna's grasp away from her, but in the end she agreed with her. _"Fairy Tail, you've been hiding Jellal all this time! I'll never forgive you for this_!"

Back to Mystogan, Lahar could not believe his luck "Arrest him!"

"What seems to be the problem, Lahar-san?" Yashima appeared just as the guards moved against Mystogan "The council is aware of the Edolas incident and the existance of our counterparts from that world. Am I not correct?"

"Yashima-san" Making a small reverence, Lahar answered him "yes, the council is aware of Edolas."

"Then you must also know about Mystogan's identity as well." Yashima said "Even when he looks the same as Jellal, he is not to blame for that man's crimes."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Let's go."

Doranbolt looked like he wanted to argue, but Lahar forced him to go. Once they left, Mystogan faced Yashima "Thank you, Yashima- san."

"Don't mention it. You've done much for my dear friends to let you take the blame for that man's sins."

"I appreciate your help, although my other self is not completely to blame."

"Perhaps" Yashima said. "Perhaps not"

"You should have let me arrest him" Doranbolt argued once they were away "Even if he is the real Mystogan, Fairy tail is uncovering Jellal."

"We don't have proof of that" Lahar replied "Even with our spy inside we still have nothing against them."

Doranbolt scoffed: "If you're talking about Angel then she's a lost cause. That girl has become so devoted to Fairy Tail to ever think of betraying them."

"For now" Lahar said "but once we motivate her, she won't have a choice on the matter."

* * *

><p>At the end of the third day, all of Fairy Tail decided to head to a water park called Ryuzetsu land as Levy suggested. Due to its popularity, the park was always open even far into the night, which fit perfectly for mages competing at the grand games.<p>

While most men preferred to admire the girls of Fairy Tail, who wore revealing bikinis for the occasion, others preferred to enjoy the attractions the park had to offer.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M RIDING A TRAIN ON WATER!" An excited Natsu yelled, only to instantly get dizzy by the kids transport.

"Here, let me help you"

"Gulp- thanks…" Not caring who it was, Natsu allowed himself to be lifted from the train and soon found his face being smothered in a pair of soft, round, mounds. Getting comfy, the dragon slayer grasped one of them eliciting a moan from his savior.

"My My, Natsu kun!" Angel said while pretending to be embarrased "Maybe we should go somewhere else, somewhere more private."

Mirajane smiled nervously as she watched her brother in law fondling Angel "Looks like Natsu and Angel are having a good time, but aren't you bothered by this?"

Lisanna just shrugged while continuing to dangle her legs on the pool "Angel is also bonded with Natsu-kun, besides;" Lisanna got a naughty look on her face "She can tease him all she wants, but I'm the one who'll have him tonight."

* * *

><p>"Damn, I should have brought a swimsuit" Cana said, clad only in her underwear.<p>

"Why didn't you dress as usual? Macao asked. "It's almost the same!"

"I didn't feel like it." Walking away from them, the card mage looked around the pools "_Where could Gray have gone_?"

* * *

><p>"Can I just say, you look lovely this night Laki"<p>

"What's your secret to look so gorgeous?"

"Wouldn't you like to have me as your pet?"

Having had enough of them, Laki led Kinana away from the trimen "Come on. Let's get out of here!"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Seeing a crowd, Laki turned in that direction in an effort to lose them, only to lose Kinana in the process.

"Laki!" Not spotting her friend amongst the crowd, Kinana backed away and crashed against someone at the drink's bar.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Relax. No harm done" A tanned guy with crimson spiky hair said and then showed her his drink. "See, I didn't spill any of it."

Exhaling in relief, Kinana got a good look at him and felt like she knew him from somewhere "Excuse me but… Do I know you?"

"Not that I can think of" Cobra smiled at her and extended his hand "My name's Erik."

Grasping the offered hand, she introduced herself "I'm Kinana. It's a pleasure to meet you Erik."

"The pleasure's all mine. Say, how bout I buy you a drink?"

* * *

><p>"WEE! This is fun!" Mavis exclaimed as she rose from the pool.<p>

Spotting them, Lucy approached them "Master! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Makarov replied while Gildarts and Mavis kept playing on the pool "The first asked us to accompany her"

"Yep! Now it's time to stretch to avoid getting cramps" Getting out of the pool, Mavis started her routine while Makarov followed her lead.

"_Cramps? Do ghosts get those?_" Lucy asked herself.

"What are you waiting for? Do as the First tells you!" Makarov said whil Gildarts preferred to keep swimming.

"Nah, It will be ok- oww!"

Getting a cramp on his leg, Gildarts used his hands to try and stabilize himself, which only caused him to unleash his Crash magic on the pool and…well, you get the idea.

Lucy watched the destruction and slowly stepped away from the scene. Leave it to Fairy Tail to cause a scene like this.

"Blondie"

"AHHHH!" Caught off guard, Lucy fell on all four and looked back to find her previous opponent "Flare!"

"Blondie, time for payback" giving her one of her patented crazed smiles, Flare caused Lucy to imagine dozens of humiliating scenarios where she was the victim. Either be tied and stripped from her bikini, to fondling of her breast by Flare's hair, Lucy panicked and started to crawl away when Flare said: "Just kidding."

Not believing her, Lucy was wary of her when she noticed that Flare seemed to be ashamed of something.

Gathering her courage, Flare surprised Lucy with her next words: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for how I treated you during our fight. That's all I wanted to say."

With that said, Flare left Lucy, who was now smiling thanks to her apology "_I guess everyone deserves a second chance_."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was tracking a dark presence and it brought me here." Jellal told Erza while standing in the middle of a pool with Mystogan's mask on.

"You stand out too much."

While Erza spoke with 'Mystogan', Wendy encountered Chelia. The two girls had become friends since their match, and were now playing around the park.

"Are those angels?" Warren asked as he observed them play.

"Easy there" Max advised him "We don't want people knowing you as the pedophile of Fairy tail."

"Better than being known as the guy with a broom up his ass."

"You said something?"

"Nothing" Warren replied a bit fast for Max liking.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did I let myself get dragged into this<em>?"

Dozens of girls, ranging from teens to adults, openly stare at Vergil, who was only wearing a pair of swim trunks. The half devil would have left the park (and all the fangirls) long ago if not for his sense of honor forbidding him to ditch his companion.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting" emerging from a changing boot, Ur joined Vergil's side now wearing a revealing two piece bikini.

As much as Vergil hated places like this, he had to admit it had its advantages; Ur's bikini showed him that despite being a mom, she was still in good shape, scratch that: she was in excellent shape. The way her bikini barely covered her private areas and showed the right amount of skin, not to mention that her top seemed to struggle to keep her firm boobs away from popping out at any moment, allowed Vergil to enjoy her figure.

Catching him looking at her, Ur grabbed hold of him so that her chest squished against his arm "Shall we go?" Ur smirked victoriously at the way he blushed and the disappointed looks from all the girls behind them. "_That's right! He's taken girls_."

"Let's go" One of the girls said "that cougar has her claws on him"

"_Cougar_!?" Ur wanted nothing more than to freeze that little bitch, but refrained to do so. As a wizard saint, it would look bad for her.

"Cougar? Try grandma" the other girl said.

That did it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The surroundings froze by the cold emanating from Ur. The poor girls hastily made her escape before they turned into popsicles, while Vergil held Ur in place. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Do not let words get the better of you" Vergil said once she calmed a bit, to which Ur had to agree.

"I know but…" looking down, Ur embraced herself "It's hard to ignore them when they're telling the truth. I am old."

"No, you are not."

"But I am! I'm.."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Vergil turned Ur around so she was facing him: "Listen. I will not stand here and listen to your self pity. You are still young and more beautiful than most of the girls here could ever dream of. So stop putting yourself below them."

"Vergil…" Moved by his words, Ur embraced him, causing Vergil to stiffen by the feeling of bare flesh against his chest.

"Ur…when did you removed your top?" Looking down, Vergil almost got a nosebleed "Or you thong?"

"_Kaa-san, really_?" Ultear face-palmed by the tactics her mother used on Vergil. God knows she loves her mother, but sometimes Ultear was simply embarrassed by her tactics.

"DEAR GOD! HE'S NAKED!"

"COVER YOUR EYES!"

Looking at the direction of the screams, Ultear ran her eyes all over Gray's naked posterior as he walked through several girls without a care in the world.

Wiping the small trickle of blood coming from her nose, a blushing Ultear thought: "_Damn! they do work however_"

* * *

><p>After putting some shorts, Gray stumbled upon Juvia, who dragged him to a special slide "Gray-sama, let's ride that love slide together! We can embrace each other and slide around."<p>

"LIKE I'D DO THAT!"

"At least pretend to think about it." Lyon said as he appeared between them "otherwise people might think you're gay."

"Not you too!"

Ignoring Gray, Lyon scooped Juvia up on his arms "In any case, better for me. I'll take Juvia to the slide."

"LYON SAMA!"

"YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Gray was then embraced from behind by Cana.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Cana, why are you in your underwear?"

"I couldn't find my swimsuit, but who cares." The card mage said while she snuggled against him. "Let's go out for a swim, just you and…"

Gray stopped listening to Cana a while back when he spotted a goddess coming his way. Following her mother's example, Ultear put on her skimpiest bikini and headed straight to Gray, ignoring the torrent of nose blood from the male population or the glare Cana directed at her.

"Gray, why don't we ride the love slide, just the Two. Of. Us" Ultear said, pushing forward her large breast for him "Please?"

"BACK OFF! I ASKED FIRST!" Cana said and put herself in front of Ultear.

While the two girls glared at each other, Gray didn't see Natsu running until it was too late.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Unable to dodge him, Gray was pushed along with Lyon into the Love slide, to the girl's horror.

"Let go you bastard!" Gray pushed Lyon away from him.

"Look who's talking!" Lyon said while trying to pry Gray away from him.

As she watched the slide, Juvia's imagination run rampant: "Don't get too comfortable, big boy"

"You're the one holding me thight" Lyon said while he and Gray directed stares at each other.

"GRAY-SAMA AND LYON!?" Juvia brought her hands to her mouth "IS T-THIS THE RUMORED 'BOYS LOVE' ?"

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Cana looked at Ultear "Care to join me?"

"_Sigh_ What the hell." Ultear accepted her offer "I need something strong to erase that image from my brain."

"_Tough luck Kaa-san_" From nearby, Meredy thought while Laxus massaged her back.

* * *

><p>"Let's play ball papa!"<p>

"Ok, let's just stretch before going into the water, alright?"

"Ok!"

Lisanna watched the interaction between Alzack and her daughter and smiled. "Little Asuka is just so adorable! You must be very proud Bisca."

"I am, she and Alzack are everything to me." Bisca replied while she watched her husband and daughter playing in the pool. "Say Lisanna; have you and Natsu given any thought about having kids?"

"K-Kids?" To say she hadn't thought about it would be a lie. "It's too soon to think about a family, but we wouldn't mind a small blessing like that."

"Think about it. Nothing like the present…" Bisca was saying when a large commotion distracted them. After crashing with Gray, Natsu continued his destructive path and his next victims were Jellal and Erza.

"I CAN'T STOP!"

"ERZA, WATCH OUT!" Acting fast, Jellal pushed her out of Natsu's barreling form, however by doing so his hands ended grabbing Erza's boobs.

"AAHHH!"

"S-SO SOFT!"

* * *

><p>Across town, Mystogan was searching for the dark presence when he suddenly stopped. The Edolas mage didn't know why, but he now regretted having switched places with Jellal.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Natsu, the dragon slayer continued his destructive rampage with no sign of stopping.<p>

"Natsu!" Lisanna and Angel ran after him, but the momentum that carried Natsu was too much for them to reach.

"They're at it again" A tipsy Cana watched the chaos caused by Natsu while nursing a beer barrel. "tousan is gonna be pissed when he gets the bill. Hehe…"

Next to her, a much more plastered Ultear looked up and giggled. "No prob-Hick! problum… my magic…thingie will fixsh eet."

Using her arc of time, Ultear repaired all the damage Natsu had caused, leaving everything as good as new, which impressed Cana. "Not bad, not bad."

"Shee…hick! I told shou…uh oh"

Everything Ultear repaired started aging extremely fast, and in moments most of the park was reduced to sand.

"Oopshh!"

With Lisanna and Angel, the girls were about to reach Natsu when a magic seal transported him away from them.

"Natsu-kun!" Looking around, the girls sensed the slayer several meters away and made haste to his location.

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah" Lisanna replied to Angel, someone was holding their Natsu-kun, someone female.

"Oww…"

"There there." A hand lovingly caressed Natsu while he rested his head on something soft. Thinking it was Lisanna or Angel, the dragon slayer allowed himself to be pampered when he realized something; he couldn't sense the woman through the bond next to him, she also smelled familiar, and to top it off, he wasn't sure the soft thing he was resting on was a pillow to begin with.

"NATSU!" Arriving at his location, Lisanna and Angel glared at the woman holding him, while said woman ignored the looks she was receiving. "Let go of him!"

"Why should I?" Minerva smirked at them while a still dizzy Natsu tried to escape from her strong grip "Natsu seems to enjoy my company"

"I Said:" Lisanna unleashed her dragon soul takeover and launched herself at Minerva "Let him GO!"

Raising her hand, Minerva stopped Lisanna's attack with the same magic she used with Natsu.

"H-How?"

Minerva smirked at her expression "You seriously thought you were a match for me? Please! What a joke"

"Try stopping both of us, you arrogant bitch!" Angel yelled as she attacked from behind.

Forced to let Natsu go, Minerva jumped high into the air and landed several feet away from her attacker.

"_She's fast_ " Angel and Lisanna thought in unison.

"If this is the best you have, then you don't deserve to be with Natsu" Minerva declared "Natsu deserves someone worthy of his strenght."

"Let me guess: you think that someone is you?" Angel sarcastically asked.

"Who else?" Minerva looked at her with disdain "Certainly not you."

As Angel prepared to leap at Minerva, Lisanna stopped her: "Tend to Natsu, she's mine."

"What! There's no way I'm letting you…" Angel started saying, but one look at Lisanna and she knew that the dragon takeover girl was determined to fight her, no matter what. "Knock yourself out."

Stepping forward, Lisanna took a battle stance while Minerva laughed at her. "This will be fun."

Just as both girls were about to attack, the park started crumbling around them. Between Natsu's rampage, Ultear's drunk casting and Gray and Lyon freezing the park, the entire place was falling all over.

"This isn't over" Using her magic, Minerva teleported away, leaving the girls to tend on Natsu.

"On that we agree" Lisanna thought as she glared at the spot previously occupied by Minerva.

* * *

><p>Fourth day of the Grand Magic Games Naval Battle

"THE PLAYER WHO LEAVES THE WATER WILL LOSE. THE PLAYER THAT REMAINS WINS!"

"_From all the events, why water_?" Lisanna, in dragon soul, was forced on the defensive as Jenny kept attacking her. While she possessed animal souls that were better suited underwater, her dragon soul was by far the strongest but all fire attacks were useless here.

"Juvia is in her element, Juvia will eliminate everyone in one move!"

Hearing that, Lisanna shook Jenny off from her and quickly swam above Juvia, not realizing some red locks latched onto her tail. The water mage was the most qualified for this task and she showed it by pushing most of the competitors out of the water bubble.

"Juvia's watery passion for Gray-sama cannot be beaten!"

"Will you cut it out already!" From the stands, Gray yelled at Juvia and then facepalmed.

"Gray-sama is cheering for Juvia!"

"DISQUALIFIED!"

"Huh?" Not feeling water around her, Juvia opened her eyes and realized she had tossed herself out of the water dome.

Lisanna felt bad for her, but it was cut short when she realized she was not alone; Minerva and Flare also managed to survive Juvias attack.

"Will you look at that." Minerva smiled predatorly at Lisanna "Looks like we'll settle things from last night."

"You're forgetting about me!" Using her hair, Flare tied Minerva's hands and feet but, like Lisanna, she was also unable to burn underwater.

"Let go you pest!"

Breaking free from her binds, Minerva disposed of Flare and then barraged Lisanna with small explosions.

"Hold on Lis-chan!" Natsu could only watch as her wife continued to receive the attacks from Minerva.

"Is this all you got?" Minerva asked "Natsu deserves someone strong at his side. Someone like me."

Using her wings to impulse herself, Lisanna rushed at Minerva and punched her square in the face.

"Strong enough for you?"

A bit dazzled by the punch, Minerva couldn't react fast enough to block the following strikes. Joining her hands above her, Lisanna prepared to send Minerva out, but as her attack was going to connect, her target teleported away.

Not expecting her to come from behind, Lisanna was unable to respond to Minerva's vicious kick. "You little whore!"

The attacks would have continued if not for Flare's counter, who changed her hair into a shark to harass Minerva.

Lisanna was trying to get her bearings together when Flare swam next to her. Expecting an attack, Lisanna took a defensive position when Flare raised her hands

"Snow head, I know you must dislike this idea, but we must work together against her!"

She was right; Lisanna hated the idea of teaming up with someone from Raven's tail, but with both of their fire magic limited by the water they had no chance against someone like Minerva.

As for the Sabertooth mage, Minerva immobilized the shark made of hair and severed it, causing a jolt of pain to Flare.

"You can work together for all I care." Minerva said to them "The result will be the same even if there were more of you!"

Hearing her boosting about it was the convincing Lisanna needed. "Fine, let's do it!"

Using her hair as piranhas, Flare kept Minerva busy while Lisanna gathered what magic she could on her hands. Unknown to Minerva, Flare was luring her closer to Lisanna so she could connect her attack.

"Flame Sphere!"

Minerva's eyes widened as she saw the burning sphere coming at her. To be able to produce flames inside water was a feat only extremely powerful mages could accomplish.

"Ih Ragdo"

Now it was Lisanna's turn to be shocked. Minerva's energy wave easily disrupted her flames.

"Did you really think it would work?" Minerva said to her "Your little stunt was so predictable."

Seeing her chance, Flare attacked Minerva while she was distracted which proved to be a grave mistake: Minerva dodged her blow and sent Flare out of the water sphere with a powerful attack.

"SHE'S OUT! RAVEN'S TAIL IS ELIMINATED"

Crashing on the ground below, Flare's disappointment changed into fear by the look she was getting from her master.

"_Stupid girl, if you think your little team up with Fairy tail won't have consequences, you are wrong_." Ivan glared daggers at Flare "_Dante can't save you all the time_."

Back to the water dome, Lisanna was exhausted and was forced to withstand Minerva's relentless attacks.

"HAHAHA! Just give up Fairy! As much as I enjoy this, I won't risk Natsu's wrath if I kill you by accident."

Using what little strength she had, Lisanna broke through the barrage and headed straight to Minerva "NEVER!"

As her fist connected with Minerva's jaw, so did Minerva's fist which she rammed into Lisanna's gut. Both attacks sent each girl skidding out of the dome when the pumpkin man announced the time had run out.

"ITS A DRAW! FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH EACH WINS 5 POINTS!"

"A draw! Are you kidding me?" Still holding her jaw, Minerva headed towards Lisanna. The dragon soul mage also stood up and cringed while she held her bruised stomach.

"Lis-chan!" Natsu arrived at her side and craddled her wife's hurt form while her teammates and Vergil formed a defensive wall in front of her.

Sabertooth did the same for Minerva, while the voluptuous woman laughed at Lisanna's expense "The referee might call it a draw, but we know who the real winner is!"

Jumping at her defense, Natsu said: "Lis-chan would have wiped the floor with you if not for the water!"

"Natsu-kun, it's ok" Lisanna was glad for him defending her, but she didn't want the conflict to escalate any more "Let's just go."

While she watched them go, Minerva got furious. "_Just you wait. Natsu will be mine_."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I'm fine."<p>

Lisanna tried to tell them, but Natsu wouldn't hear any of it "Stop making excuses and let Porlyusica check you."

"Natsu's right. That woman, Minerva, sure hits pretty hard." Angel added. "I can still feel some of the pain through the bond."

Knowing she was outnumbered, Lisanna gave in "Fine, let's get me checked up, but don't blame me if we miss Laxus's fight."

'Don't worry, we won't." Erza said and once they arrived at the infirmary, the group wished her get well and left to see the fight, leaving her and Natsu alone to wait for Porlyusica.

"They ditched us!" Lisanna exclaimed but decided to let it go. Looking at her husband she said. "You can go too if you want, I won't hold it against you."

"Not a chance!" Natsu declared "I'm staying at your side till she gives you the OK bill. It's my duty to be here for you, for better or worse."

"Natsu..." Touched by his concern, Lisanna embraced him and laid her head at the crook of his neck. Enjoying the warmth of his body, Lisanna started planting kisses on his neck "You know, Porlyusica might take a while."

Seeing where she was going, Natsu lifted her and deposited her on one of the beds and crawled atop of her.

"NOT AT MY PLACE!"

Natsu and Lisanna stopped their lovemaking to protect themselves from the wrath of Porlyusica's almighty broom.

* * *

><p>"AND NOW, THE THIRD MATCH OF TODAY! FAIRY TAIL'S TEAM B; LAXUS DREYAR!"<p>

With his arms crossed, Laxus stood in the arena waiting for the pumpkin man to announce his opponent.

"VERSUS RAVEN'S TAIL REDGRAVE!"

The armored boots clanked as Dante stepped into the arena.

From the stands, Gildarts gave the orders: "Warren."

"Right!" using his telepathy, Warren communicated with Bisca, who was at the very top of the coliseum aiming her sniper rifle at Ivan Dreyar.

"I have him on my sight" Bisca informed them.

"Good, the first sign he tries anything take the shot." Gildarts told her and then switched channel "Raijinshu, what's your status?"

"The team from Raven's tail is still on their place" Freed told him while Bickslow and Evergreen kept their eyes trained on the ravens "The girl, Flare, is not with them."

"Evergreen asks if she can return to Elfman's side" Bickslow said, much to Ever's annoyance.

"Very well, be on standby in case they try anything." Gildarts ended the communication and noticed Mavis seemed troubled "What's wrong First?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Mavis lied and returned her gaze back to Redgrave. "_Dante, what will you do_?"

After the match between Lucy and Flare, Fairy tail was not about to let Raven tail cheat if they had a something to say about it. From the stands, the members of Fairy Tail waited patiently for the match to begin.

"AND NOW…BEGIN!"

"_Showtime_"

Not a second later, Redgrave rushed Laxus and began to savagely beat him, to everyone's shock. Fairy Tail was forced to watch in frustration as Laxus continue to receive the blows without even raising his hands.

"LAXUS!" From her location, Meredy gasped by the beating her boyfriend was getting.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gajeel, as well as his teammates, could not believe this.

"What the hell is Laxus doing!?" Gray asked "Why isn't he attacking him back?"

"I don't know" Erza answered him "perhaps his opponent is just too strong."

"COME ON LAXUS! YOU CAN DO IT!" Believing on their leader, the thunder god tribe cheered from the stands.

While this was happening, the real Laxus was slightly intrigued by what he was seeing: "An illusion. The others can't see anything inside here but those images. Why?"

Leaning against a wall, Redgrave ignored Laxus as Ivan and his mages (minus Flare) appeared before him and surrounded him.

"Pops? I should have figured."

"Laxus, I wish things wouldn't have to be like this" Ivan sincerely told him, not that Laxus believed him. "Lumen Historie, tell me its location!"

Laxus had a confused look on his face "What are you babbling about?"

"Don't play dumb! Makarov and Gildarts are too stubborn to tell me, but you; yes, you will tell me where it is!"

"If you're going to start acting crazy then this conversation is over" Turning around, Laxus headed to end the illusion when Ivan's words stopped him:

"Listen to me stupid son! I'll get what I want, even if I have to reduce all of Fairy tail to dust!"

"Now, why would you say something like that" Lightning coursed through Laxus body "I don't care if you're my old man, but if won't let you threaten my family."

"You disrespectful brat! If that's how it's going to be, then we'll crush you!" Ivan yelled back "Not even you can hope to take us all on!"

"Bring it!" Laxus challenged them "Fairy tail's enemies are my enemies as well!"

"Hold it!"

Laxus and Ivan looked towards Redgrave who spoke. One look at his father's face and Laxus wasn't sure if Ivan was angry or scared by the interruption. "Are you going to let your subordinate talk to you like that, pops?"

Ivan looked ready to explode, but refrained to say anything while Redgrave spoke: "You got your answer, now leave the arena."

"EXCUSE M…"

Redgrave shifted his position away from the wall and stood menacingly, shutting Dreyar's mouth. "You heard the kid, he doesn't know anything about Lumen Historie, so Beat it!"

Instead of arguing, Ivan left the arena alongside his mages, surprising Laxus. "_Who is this guy_?"

Once they left, Redgrave walked back to his original position and faced Laxus "Were where we? Ah yes! About to fight."

"You seem determined" Laxus told him "I'll fight you, but first tell me this: Why are you so eager?"

"Because it's a tournament" Redgrave said like it was the most normal thing "And I came to win."

Accepting his answer, Laxus then said:"Ok then, just one more question: You must be someone else if pops is scared of you. Who are you?"

Smirking beneath his helmet, Redgrave said "Defeat me, and I might tell you."

"Fair enough" Taking his original position, Laxus prepared to attack when Redgrave stopped him.

"Wait! Once I undo the illusion follow my lead so that no one suspects a thing!"

Laxus looked at him funny, but agreed anyway. Dispelling the illusion, Redgrave brought his hands to his helmet and said in an over exaggerated way "OH NO! YOU BROKE THROUGH MY ILLUSION!"

Laxus, as well as everyone at the coliseum, sweat dropped. Playing along, Laxus said. "Y-Yeah! Your Illusion is no match for me!"

"You're absolutely right" Redgrave lowered his hands and looked at Laxus "Guess I'll have to use the old fashion way."

In the blink of an eye, Redgrave crossed the distance between them and rammed his fist on Laxus's face, the lightning dragon slayer didn't see it coming and was at the mercy of the next hits. As Redgrave prepared to kick him, Laxus managed to recover and put as much distance as he could between them.

Spitting the blood from his mouth, Laxus stared at Redgrave "Not bad. Now it's my turn."

Redgrave extended his arms in a welcoming manner as Laxus punched away with lightning infused fists to his armored chest. The tables reversed, Laxus finished him off with a stinging haymaker which dropped Redgrave down for the count.

"Amazing"

"Go Laxus-sama!"

Believing his opponent defeated, Laxus decided to leave the arena when Redgrave's voice stopped him.

"Not bad"

Turning around, Laxus saw Redgrave getting back on his feet; the only noticeable damage was some light dents on the armor he wore. "Don't tell me that's all? Laxus-chan."

"You!..I'm just getting started." Covering his body with lightning, Laxus decided to finish him with a Rairyu no Hoken (lightning dragon's breaking fist) that Dante, much to Laxus shock, stopped with his hands.

"I sure hope so, because that punch only left my hands numb."

Laxus barely registered what he said before crashing down to the ground by one of Redgrave's strikes. Leaping back to his feet, Laxus unleashed a lightning storm against Redgrave, which the armored mage avoided with amazing speed.

"No way! He's moving as fast as Laxus!" Rose exclaimed.

"Faster" Vergil noticed, getting more interested in the armored mage's identity as the battle progressed.

Not deterred, Laxus continued to send his lightning when Redgrave disappeared from his sight "WHERE IS HE!"

"Behind you"

Laxus just started to turn when Redgrave knocked him for a second time to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Unlike last time, the kick carried much force than before and left Laxus struggling to get up.

"How disappointing" Redgrave walked next to Laxus and put himself at his eye level "Heard you were one of the strongest on FT, but your performance leaves much to desire, Laxus-chan."

Furious by his words, Laxus swung at Redgrave, who jumped away from danger.

"Yeah!" Redgrave clapped "We have a live one!"

"YOU WANT POWER? I'll GIVE IT TO YOU!" Laxus muscles bulged while lightning coursed all over his body. Recognizing the dragon force, Vergil and the others knew this time Laxus was not holding back.

* * *

><p>"Now then; if you're done humping like rabbits, I can begin my diagnostic."<p>

With several bumps on their heads, Natsu and Lisanna listened to Porlyusica. Using a specialized lacryma, the medic of Fairy tail began her analysis on Lisanna.

"Some bruises to the middle region, nothing to be concerned of...mmm." Detecting something, Porlyusica intensified her diagnostic and remained silent for a long moment, which worried the young couple.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>"T-This can't be!?" Makarov muttered.<p>

Even in dragon force, Laxus was unable to connect a hit on Redgrave, who moved so fast to avoid each blow from the second generation dragon slayer. Either be jumping, dashing or running on walls, Redgrave demonstrated a superior speed and agility above Laxus.

As each attack failed to connect, Laxus grew more desperate: "Goddamnit! Stop moving!"

Laughing all the way, Redgrave stopped to address Laxus "Is this Ok for…"

"Lightning dragon's Breakdown Fist!"

Not wasting this opportunity, Laxus gathered a large amount of lightning and punched Redgrave into a crater. The wall around the crater threatened to fall down by the tremendous force Laxus put behind his fist. From the stands, Fairy Tail cheered for their ally.

After being able to land a hit, Laxus regained his breath and admired his work. "How's that feel?"

"Not bad" Laxus, as well as everyone on the coliseum, could not believe their eyes as Redgrave emerged from the hole with no apparent damage, asides a large fist printed on his chestplate. "I actually felt that one."

Cracking his neck, Redgrave looked at a still shocked Laxus "Now try my back, I have an itch I just can't seem to reach."

Angered by the mockery Redgrave was doing of him, Laxus gathered lightning on his mouth and unleashed his most devastating attack.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Fearing the destructive power from Laxus's attack, the people directly in front of him immediately evacuated their seats while Redgrave remained on his spot. The armored mage didn't seem concerned by the incoming attack; in fact he almost seemed eager for it to hit him.

"Don't tell me he's going to just stand there!?"

"He's a dead man!"

Those were some of the things the crowd were saying, while those that knew Laxus first hand knew they weren't that far off. Even if the attack didn't finish him, the lightning would leave him paralyzed and unable to defend from the follow up attack.

Just as the dragon's roar was about to reach him, Redgrave changed the route of the lightning up into the sky with a sword he revealed.

"_That sword_!" both Rose and Vergil recognized the familiar blade from different reasons. For Rose it was because that was the sword 'Sparda' used to tame the dragons, while Vergil recognized it as the unawakened form of his father's sword; Force Edge.

They weren't the only ones surprised; Laxus himself was also shocked by how easy Redgrave deflected his dragon's roar. "H-How!?"

"Not bad kid" Redgrave swung Force Edge a couple of times and was satisfied there wasn't a single scratch on the blade "I believe it's my turn."

It happened so fast most didn't see it; one moment Laxus was standing there and the next he was sent crashing down with a deep gash on his chest, the sand around him was instantly coated with the dragon's slayer blood while Laxus lost consciousness.

"LAXUS!" Standing up, Meredy watched her boyfriend getting hurt and ran to the arena, only for Ultear to stop her.

Only a few, like Erza and Gildarts, were able to see just what Redgrave had done. In a fraction of a second, Redgrave swung Force Edge against Laxus which caused the injury, but what really stunned them was that Redgrave used the flat side of the sword to cut him. If he had used the sharp edge of his sword, Laxus would probably be dead right now.

"W-We…We have a winner." Still shaken by what he saw, the pumpkin man took a moment to regain his normal attitude "THE WINNER IS RAVEN'S TAIL REDGRAVE!"

As Fairy tail rushed to help Laxus, Redgrave looked up and stared directly at Vergil. The half devil could swear Redgrave was smirking behind his helmet at him.

* * *

><p>"So, am I good to go, Porlyusica-san?" Lisanna asked after a while "We really wanna see how Laxus is doing."<p>

"Actually, there's one thing." The look she was getting from her told the couple it was something serious "You are not longer fit to fight on your condition."

"What do you mean by that!?" Natsu stood up "You said Lis-chan wasn't too hurt! What's wrong with her?"

"Natsu" Lisanna put a hand on his shoulder to calm the slayer. "Let her speak."

"There's nothing wrong with her" Porlyusica told him "but there is something both of you should know."

* * *

><p>In a cold, damp place, Yukino awoke and found herself in a cell in who knows where. Looking down, she found shackles binding her hands and feet.<p>

Seven years ago she was in a similar place, only this time Natsu was not coming to save her.

* * *

><p>Redgrave pointed his hand like a gun at Vergil and whispered a word:<p>

"_Remember what we used to say_?"

"Jackpot"

Vergil's eyes widened as he heard that word. It all made sense now: the red armor, Force Edge, their catchphrase. It was him.

"Dante"

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

I took some liberties with the timeline, just in case someone asks about the changes.

As for Dante defeating Laxus, correction; Dante Humilliating Laxus, it will be explained in the following chapter but here's the brief version: Dante is stronger since he's been around earthland for 'quite some time'.

Also, don't worry; I haven't lost interest on this fic, it's just that I don't always have time to write.

Read and Review. Until next update.

_**Demonwithasoul**_

* * *

><p>With a large smile on his face, Natsu embraced Lisanna as she cried in joy for the news. The young couple still couldn't believe it, but Porlyusica wouldn't lie to them.<p>

They were going to be parents.

"A baby." Lisanna put a hand on her stomach while Natsu grinned like a fool.

"I'm going to be a dad!"


End file.
